En avant
by Karen Killa
Summary: Liana Potter est abusée par les Dursley, un jour ils vont trop loin et la laissent presque morte dans le placard. Sa magie réagit et la transporte dans l'univers de One Piece devant Luffy. FemHarry
1. 1 : Arrivée

**Liana Potter est abusée par les Dursley, un jour ils vont trop loin et la laissent presque morte dans le placard. Sa magie réagit et la transporte dans l'univers de One Piece devant Luffy.**  
 **Sans savoir qu'elle est une sorcière et dans un univers de pirates elle va se lancer dans cette aventure et faire tout ce qu'elle peut pour aider son frère adoptif Luffy à devenir le seigneur des Pirates, tout en évitant son pépé Garp qui veut la marier à un haut dignitaire de la marine.**

 **Désolée je viens de m'apercevoir en publiant un nouveau chapitre que j'avais commencé cette histoire avec l'idée que Liana n'avait pas d'horcruxe pour finalement qu'elle en ait un. Je suis vraiment désolée toutes mes excuses.**

 **Chapitre retravaillé et corrigé avec l'aide de Miss Poulpy.**

Allongée dans le placard à balai qui lui servait de chambre, une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts se retenait de gémir de douleur. Liana Potter, fille de James et Lily Potter, orpheline et sous la garde de sa tante Pétunia et de son oncle Vernon, voulait mourir. Elle n'était pas vraiment suicidaire non, elle connaissait juste tellement la douleur que de son point de vue d'enfant de six ans, la mort serait plus agréable que le cauchemar qu'était sa vie.

Dans ses souvenirs les Dursley, la famille qui était forcée de s'occuper d'elle, comme ils le lui rappelaient sans cesse, ne l'avaient jamais aimée, elle était la bonne à tout faire de la maison et ce malgré son jeune âge. Ce n'était même pas parce qu'ils n'aimaient pas les enfants puisqu'ils en avaient un, Dudley, un garçon qui avait un mois de plus qu'elle, au contraire d'elle leur fils était gâté, ses parents cédaient à tous ses caprices et il ne pouvait pas avoir la désapprobation de ses parents, c'était toujours la faute des autres et plus particulièrement celle de Liana.

Un exemple, le jour même, Liana et Dudley ayant tous les deux six ans ou presque, allaient à l'école, et aujourd'hui c'était la fin de l'année ainsi que le jour de la distribution des bulletins, renfermant les notes des professeurs sur chaque enfant. Liana avait non seulement fait l'erreur d'avoir de bons commentaires mais surtout des meilleurs commentaires que Dudley, c'était difficile de faire pire mais les parents Dursley ne voulaient rien entendre. Son oncle, Vernon, avait donc décidé qu'elle méritait une nouvelle leçon et avait donc décidé de la frapper avec sa ceinture, il pouvait se le permettre sans difficulté maintenant, elle ne devait pas aller à l'école le lendemain.

Elle avait horriblement mal, son dos était en sang, et elle ne pouvait pas faire le moindre mouvement sans élancer la douleur, néanmoins elle devait garder le silence ou risquer une autre punition. Elle savait qu'elle allait avoir suffisamment de mal à bouger le lendemain sans rajouter une punition supplémentaire, après tout elle devait faire ses tâches ménagères. Pleurer de manière silencieuse était une chose qu'elle avait dû apprendre, c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'elle était dans cet état, mais cette fois en pleurant elle souhaita vraiment, de toutes ses forces, de ne plus être ici, d'être à un endroit où elle n'aurait pas mal mais surtout à un endroit où elle pourrait être acceptée et surtout aimée.

Elle voulait être heureuse, même si les gens de son espèce n'avaient pas le droit au bonheur, selon son oncle, elle voulait surtout un endroit où elle n'avait plus mal.

Son souhait, tout simple, mais sincère et rempli d'émotion, appela la magie qui était en elle, une magie qu'elle avait depuis sa naissance, une magie très puissante, surtout pour une enfant de son âge, une magie qu'elle bloquait de manière inconsciente pour ne pas être punie. Ayant fait le lien entre les incidents étranges qui se produisaient souvent autour d'elle et les punitions plus dures de son oncle. Cette magie se réveilla et s'activa, utilisant l'énergie qu'elle contenait pour envoyer la jeune sorcière dans un monde où elle pourrait trouver ce qu'elle désirait, un monde où elle pourrait être en sécurité, où elle pourrait être libre et où elle pourrait trouver le bonheur et l'amour.

L'effort, énorme pour un sorcier adulte sachant ce qu'il faisait, fut colossal pour l'enfant qui l'avait fait par accident, et Liana qui avait déjà eu du mal à rester consciente avant à cause de ses blessures, perdit la lutte et sombra dans les ténèbres. Ignorant entièrement le fait qu'elle était non plus dans son placard mais sur une plage, non loin d'un petit village de pêcheur d'East Blue, toujours gravement blessée, et ayant attiré un peu l'attention du fait que son arrivée avait été entouré de lumière, appelant par accident un petit garçon de son âge, mais plus grand vu la malnutrition dont elle avait été la victime. Ayant pu rarement manger à sa faim et les bonnes choses.

Monkey D. Luffy, petit garçon curieux et qui n'avait pas vraiment d'ami, avait de suite vu la lumière venant de la plage, criant qu'il s'agissait d'un mystère et donc d'une aventure, il se précipita vers l'origine de la lumière. Malheureusement venant de l'orée de la forêt/jungle, le temps qu'il arriva à la plage il n'y avait plus de lumière, néanmoins en bougeant un peu Liana ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur, inconsciente comme elle était. Un bruit si discret que personne ne l'aurait entendu normalement, mais Luffy pouvait être extrêmement attentif lorsqu'il le souhaitait et guettant l'origine de l'étrange lueur, il était très attentif.

Il courut donc vers l'origine du bruit et ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant une enfant, comme lui, recouverte de sang comme si elle avait dû survivre à un entraînement de son papi. A cette pensée il trembla, pâlit et regarda partout pour s'assurer que le sien n'était pas proche. Il n'était peut être pas l'enfant le plus intelligent du monde mais il savait que perdre autant de sang n'était pas bon, alors il partit le plus vite possible pour aller chercher sa gardienne, Makino, qui en voyant l'état de l'enfant lui dit de courir chercher un docteur. La jeune barmaid était déterminée à prendre soin de cette petite fille et à lui sauver la vie. Aucun enfant ne devrait être dans un tel état.


	2. Chapter 2: Le départ

Un an était passé depuis l'arrivée de Liana au village de Fuchsia, elle était totalement guérie physiquement. Et lorsque Garp est passé par l'île de Dawn pour voir Luffy il décida de l'adopter comme elle ferait une bonne femme de marine. Il commença donc à l'entrainer physiquement, autant dire qu'elle n'était plus aussi fragile qu'auparavant. Luffy quant à lui avait décidé qu'elle était sa sœur, et les seuls moments où les villageois voyaient Luffy sérieux c'était quand il était question d'elle. Au début il paniquait chaque fois qu'elle tombait ou était blessé mais ça allait mieux maintenant.

Liana et Luffy étaient inséparables, ils faisaient tout ensemble, et les rares fois où ils se disputaient c'était pour qui était le plus grand. Liana ne savait pas quand était son anniversaire et donc ne pouvait pas dire si elle était plus jeune ou non que Luffy.

Quand les pirates de Shanks arrivèrent Luffy et Liana les suivaient, enfin Luffy suivait les pirates et Liana suivait Luffy pour qu'il ne s'attire pas d'ennuis. Elle discutait surtout avec Ben, le second de Shanks, elle l'adorait, et il la traitait comme si elle était sa fille.

Le jour où Shanks perdit son bras en protégeant Luffy elle se jura que jamais plus elle serait impuissante dans une telle situation. Elle n'avait rien pu faire contre les bandits, retenue par Makino, et rien non plus contre le monstre marin. Elle voulait devenir plus forte pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait.

Ce soir là Luffy et Liana partageait le même lit comme toujours, elle faisait souvent d'horribles cauchemars où elle croyait être de nouveau avec son oncle et seul Luffy arrivait à la calmer. Ce dernier prit la parole :

"Quand je serai grand, je serai un pirate et je serai super fort. Je deviendrai même le Seigneur de tous les Pirates pour prouver à Shanks qu'il a pas sacrifié son bras pour rien."

"Ben moi je serai ton second, je serai là pour couvrir tes arrières et je ferai en sorte de jamais plus être aussi impuissante qu'aujourd'hui."

"On sera les jumeaux terribles."

"Mais Luffy on est pas jumeaux."

"Pour moi si. Tu es ma soeur et on a le même âge, donc on est jumeaux, on aura qu'à fêter ton anniversaire en même temps que le mien. De toute façon je sais pas qui sont mes parents et pépé t'a adopté."

"Il va pas être content pépé pas vrai ?"

"Non mais je veux pas devenir un marine."

Shanks et son équipage partit quelques jours plus tard, Shanks confia son chapeau à Luffy et donna un bandana vert émeraude avec des motifs noirs à Liana pour ses cheveux. Ben lui donna ensuite un pistolet, avec des instructions très précises pour ne s'en servir qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, ainsi que comment en prendre soin.

Un mois après leur départ, pépé les conduisit chez Dadan où ils rencontrèrent Ace, puis Sabo. Les quatre finirent par devenir amis, puis frères et sœurs. Les trois garçons étaient les seuls au courant que Liana venait d'un autre monde, quand on lui demandait autrement elle se fermait. Mais elle leur avait tout raconté et vu la colère de Ace et Sabo, les Dursley avaient de la chance de ne pas être accessible.

Elle découvrit qu'elle était capable de faire léviter les choses, ils ne le dirent à personne. Ils ne voulaient pas que Garp l'apprenne et l'emmène avec lui pour l'entrainer. Sa capacité à léviter les choses couplé avec le fait qu'elle s'adaptait très vite au style de son adversaire fit qu'elle réussit quelque fois à battre les deux ainés, avec Luffy c'était aléatoire.

La disparition de Sabo, fut un événement horrible pour leur petite famille, mais Luffy et Liana firent en sorte que Ace ne retombe pas comme il était avant, c'est à dire en ayant l'impression de ne pas devoir exister. En l'absence de Sabo ce fut à elle de faire en sorte que leurs plaies soient soignées, Luffy était incapable de le faire et Ace était pas très doué.

Le départ d'Ace pour Grand Line fut dur pour eux, non seulement ils avaient perdu leur grand frère mais ensuite Garp fut encore plus déterminé à en faire des marines et une femme de marine. Revenant plus souvent pour les surveiller et les torturer, pardon entraîner.

Luffy préférait et de loin se battre avec ses poings mais Liana bien qu'aimant aussi se battre ainsi, même si c'était avec un technique plus gracieuse que Luffy elle préférait attaquer avec ses poignards. Bien qu'elle sache tirer avec son revolver elle n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de tuer forcément.

Ce fut finalement le jour du départ, Luffy et elle embarquèrent en mer comme pirates. Le bandana offert par Shanks retenait ses longs cheveux noirs avec des reflets roux ils lui arrivaient en bas du dos, dégageant ainsi ses yeux émeraudes. Elle avait bien grandit, l'entrainement intensif lui garantissant une taille fine mais elle avait des muscles, bien qu'elle était très loin de l'armoire à glace. Non elle avait le corps d'un prédateur rapide, très élancé. Avec son 1,60 mètre elle n'était pas menaçante, mais elle adorait prouver à ses adversaires leur erreur.

Elle laissa à Luffy le soin du monstre marin , c'était son combat et ils commencèrent enfin leur voyage. Même si elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Luffy réussisse pendant l'heure où elle s'était endormie à mettre leur bateau au milieu d'un tourbillon.

Elle ne savait pas avec qui ils allaient embarquer sur Grand Line mais elle savait qu'au moins avec son frère elle ne s'ennuierait pas.


	3. Chapter 3 : Kobby et le Colonel Morgan

Liana se réveilla du tonneau dans lequel Luffy l'avait mise et lui avec quand quelqu'un projeta le tonneau dans les airs. C'est ainsi qu'elle rencontra Kobby, il l'agaçait, à gémir pour tout et puis à dire que le rêve de Luffy était impossible, qu'est ce qu'il en savait lui quels rêves étaient possibles ou non. C'était qu'un petit pleurnichard qui a peur de son ombre.

Elle fut agréablement surprise de le voir avec un peu de cran quand il leur révéla qu'il voulait devenir un membre de la marine. Pour arrêter le gros tas qui le traitait comme un esclave depuis deux ans. Et forcément Luffy mit les pieds dans le plat.

"C'est qui cette grosse folle enragée ?"Luffy

"Luffy combien de fois t'ai je dit qu'il fallait pas faire de remarque sur le poids des personnes c'est grossier."Liana

"Mais c'est la vérité elle est grosse." Luffy

"Oui mais faut pas le dire ça peut vexer les gens." Liana

L'équipage de Lady Arbyda semblait horrifier et elle était folle de rage, Kobby surprit encore une fois Liana, en osant dire ce qu'il pensait réellement et elle le poussa derrière elle pendant que Luffy envoyait l'autre femme avec un bon coup de poing et obtenait ensuite un bateau des pirates. Ils se mirent donc en route avec Kobby, qui heureusement avait des connaissance en navigation. Liana s'en sortait mais que la nuit, c'était Ben qui lui avait appris, pour qu'elle puisse toujours se retrouver la nuit. Il avait tenté d'apprendre aussi à Luffy, mais ce dernier s'endormait à chaque fois.

Dès que Luffy entendit parler de Roronoa Zoro, il voulut le recruter, enfin si il était sympa. Oubliant bien sûr le fait que ce Zoro était un chasseur de pirate. Mais bon après tout ils ne savaient rien des raisons qui l'avait poussé à chasser les pirates. Kobby fit tout pour faire oublier cette idée à Luffy, comme quoi Zoro était un démon et tout le bazar, mais bon ni Liana, ni Luffy ne faisaient attention à ce que les autres racontaient sur une personne, préférant s'en faire une idée eux même.

Liana elle ne dit rien, Luffy avait de l'instinct elle le savait, si il voulait Zoro dans l'équipage elle n'avait rien à dire, à part si c'était quelqu'un de pourri au niveau du caractère. C'était lui le capitaine, elle l'écoutait. Et puis quand il avait une idée en tête, elle savait mieux qu'essayer de lui faire changer d'avis, c'était totalement inutile.

Kobby commençait vraiment à agacer Liana, en parlant de la marine comme si c'était des saints, et ceux qu'ils arrêtaient des démons. Le monde était pas noir ou blanc, comment il savait pas encore ça sérieusement.

En débarquant Liana eut un mauvais pressentiment, et en marchant dans les rues il ne fit que s'intensifia, en effet les gens étaient tendus, stressés, comme si ils étaient en danger. Un rapide échange de regard avec Luffy, lui montra qu'il l'avait vu lui aussi. La réaction des gens quand ils entendaient le nom de Zoro ou celui du colonel de la Marine en charge de la base était inquiétante.

Quand ils virent Zoro, attaché au milieu de la cour, en plein soleil, sans eau, sans nourriture, Liana était folle de rage contre les soldats de la marine, et elle eut pitié de Zoro. Elle savait ce que c'était que d'être bloqué en plein soleil sans eau ou nourriture, Vernon avait adoré le faire, surtout durant les chaudes journées d'été.

L'attitude du jeune homme envers la petite fille la rassura, il essayait de la faire déguerpir pour la protéger, c'était donc pas un mauvais bougre. Contrairement au fils à papa qui méritait des claques. Ça se voyait que cet abruti n'avait jamais du travailler de sa vie, n'avait jamais manqué de rien à part d'une bonne leçon. Et quand il ordonna de balancer la petite fille par dessus le mur, elle ne savait pas à qui elle allait s'en prendre. Au fils à papa pour donner cet ordre, ou au marine qui bien que désolé n'avait absolument aucun courage ni rien, vu qu'il s'exécuta tout simplement. Elle détestait ceux qui obéissait aux ordres de cette façon.

C'est qui exactement le colonel Morgan pour déclencher une telle peur chez tout le monde. Que ce soit ses subordonnés ou les villageois. Rahh, elle détestait la marine.

Heureusement Luffy était intervenu pour empêcher que la petite puce ne se fasse mal. Kobby la raccompagna chez elle, pendant que Liana écoutait discrètement la discussion entre Luffy et Zorro, elle était de plus en plus d'accord pour en faire un des leurs. Il avait la tête sur les épaules, ainsi que du cœur. Elle faillit rigoler quand Luffy décida de faire l'idiot avec les boulettes que la petite avait fait. Ils avaient mangé bien pire que des boulettes piétinées.

En entendant l'histoire de la capture de Zorro elle n'avait qu'une envie allait s'occuper de Morgan, lui botter le derrière. Quand elle entendit Hermepp se moquer de Zorro, et le fait qu'il avait brisé sa parole elle craqua. De même que Luffy d'ailleurs. Ce dernier lui donna un bon coup de poing dans la mâchoire elle se contenta d'un coup de pied dans le ventre. Kobby les arrêta forcément, et le fils à papa leur dit qu'il allait se plaindre à son père. Non mais vraiment il a quel âge cet idiot. Luffy partit ensuite parler à Zorro, elle resta quelques minutes pour parler à Kobby :

"Tu sais Kobby, on est des pirates, on a peut être pas le drapeau noir mais c'est ce qu'on est. On aurait pas choisi cette voie si on était pas près à se battre pour nos convictions et à se moquer de règles de la Marine. On est libre Kobby, si on veut taper sur un fils à papa que ce soit le fils d'un marine ou non on le fera."

Sur ces mots elle partit rejoindre son frère. Elle trouva Zorro mais pas Luffy.

"Excuse moi, tu as pas vu mon crétin de frangin par hasard ?" Liana

"Le gars au chapeau de paille qui écoute pas quand on lui dit non ?"Zoro

"Oui c'est ça."Liana

"Il a dit qu'il aller chercher mon épée vu que j'y tient beaucoup mais je sais pas comment il compte faire."Zoro

"Okay merci, je vais le rejoindre avant qu'il ne se mette dans trop d'ennuis."Liana

A ces mots elle vit une moitié de statue tomber du toit, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air, secoua la tête et se mit à courir pour le retrouver.

Elle le retrouva dans un des étages avec l'abruti.

"Luffy tu as trouvé l'épée ?"Liana

"Il y en a trois je prends laquelle ?" Luffy

"Prends les toutes on doit descendre en vitesse, Kobby et Zorro ont des ennuis."Liana

Elle venait de regarder par la fenêtre pour voir Kobby, avec l'épaule en sang, et Zoro encercler par des soldats.

"Bon allons y alors."Luffy

"Allons y qu'est ce que tu veux AHHH !"Liana

Luffy avait sauté de la fenêtre entrainant sa sœur et les épées avec lui. Il arriva juste à temps pour arrêter les balles, Liana était derrière lui, reprenant son souffle après la descente surprise.

Elle ne se laissa pas distraire par la conversation entre Luffy et Zoro, toute son attention était sur les marines, elle sortit deux de ses poignards et se précipita à leur rencontre, donnant ainsi du temps à Luffy de couper les liens. En se battant contre les soldats elle se demanda si elle n'aurait pas du faire l'inverse, mais comme ils avaient tous des sabres elle se posa pas trop de question. Elle se battait seule les tenants à l'écart. Malheureusement quelques uns passèrent pour s'attaquer à son frère.

Heureusement, Zoro fut libre juste à temps et sauva la vie de son "capitaine", et elle se demanda distraitement combien de temps il lui faudrait avant de regretter sa décision.

Le plus grand manieur de sabre, il avait de l'ambition, mais bon elle vivait avec Luffy elle avait l'habitude. Elle se baissa en même temps que Zoro, même si ses adversaires étaient tous battus Luffy ne contrôlait pas toujours la portée de ses coups.

Elle se mit ensuite à côté de Zorro pour assister au combat entre Luffy et le colonel, tout se passait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce que le fils à papa réapparut portant une arme à la tête de Kobby. Non mais quel imbécile, elle était presque sûre qu'il ne c'était jamais servi d'une arme à feu et avec la manière dont il tremblait elle avait peur que le coup ne parte sans le vouloir. Elle se décala un peu, et une fois dans le bon angle et Luffy suffisamment prêt pour régler les derniers ennuis, sachant que Zorro couvrait leurs arrières elle lança son poignard. Qui poussa le canon du pistolet en l'air et hors de la main de ce crétin. Laissant ainsi tout loisir à Luffy de se charger de lui sans craindre pour Kobby.

Les soldats étaient tous ravis de voir leur colonel au tapis. Quels idiots, à eux tous ils pouvaient pas s'en charger. Non mais vraiment.

Lorsque Zoro s'évanouit elle eut un moment de peur, elle ne croyait pas qu'il était blessé, mais cet idiot avait juste faim. Après un bon repas chez la maman de Rika, la petite fille il se mirent en route. Enfin après avoir provoqué Kobby pour qu'il puisse devenir un marine comme il le souhaitait.

Après s'être fait saluer par des soldats de la Marine une première comme Zoro le remarqua ils se mirent en route.

Malheureusement ils avaient pas pu prendre des vivres à la base Marine, ils n'avaient donc rien à manger et Liana se rendit compte très vite que Zoro avait un estomac comme Luffy. Ça promettait.

Et puis cet abruti de Luffy décida d'en faire qu'à sa tête et se fit capturer par un piaf. Non mais quel idiot. Forçant Liana et Zoro à ramer comme pas possible pour le garder en visuel.

"Tu peux pas l'abattre avec un de tes couteaux comme pour le pistolet ?"Zoro

"Non c'est trop risqué, je suis pas un sniper, et puis Luffy ne peut pas nager à cause de son fruit du démon. Il risquerait de tomber trop loin du bateau et de couler avant qu'on arrive. Non mais quel idiot. Je vais finir par l'attacher au mât."Liana

Zoro la poussa ensuite, il se sentait plus à l'aise de ramer avec les deux mains. Ils croisèrent trois hommes sur le chemin qui se hissèrent à bord et pensèrent que c'était une bonne idée de les menacer et de les traiter de bouffon.

Liana fit signe à Zoro de continuer à ramer pendant qu'elle s'occupait des idiots. Ils avaient pas de temps à perdre. Dans quel pétrin Luffy avait déjà pu se fourrer se demander ses deux membres d'équipage. Zoro se mettant à se ramer encore plus vite en voyant la côte.


	4. Chapter 4 : Nami et Baggy le Clown

**Coucou  
Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais pas décrit les habits de Liana et comme je sais pas trop comment le faire apparaître dans un chapitre je vais le faire là.  
Liana porte un haut de maillot de bain noir avec une veste en jean courte et sans manche claire, en plus de ça elle a un short rouge et des sandales comme Luffy.**

Lorsque Zoro, Lianna et les trois idiots arrivèrent sur l'île un énorme BOUM résonna, en se tournant vers Zoro elle dit :

"Bon ben je sais où est Luffy."

Sans se préoccuper des trois autres ils s'avancèrent dans cette direction.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"

"C'est simple quand tu perds Luffy tu dois juste aller à l'endroit où il y a le plus de chaos. Il a la capacité de se mettre dans les ennuis jusqu'au coup très facilement."

Zoro ne put que constater la vérité de ses dires quand ils arrivèrent sur la place du village. Ils trouvèrent en effet Luffy ficelé et dans une cage, face à un canon et un équipage pirate. Il y avait aussi une fille rousse qui était en train d'éteindre la mèche du canon.

Liana et Zoro se dépêchèrent d'arrêter les pirates, Liana était en train de s'assurer que Luffy n'avait rien quand Zoro et Baggy, le capitaine pirate, commencèrent un duel, elle avait trouvé Baggy drôle mais quand il poignarda Zoro sur le côté, alors qu'il faisait semblant d'être mort, elle n'avait qu'une envie s'en charger elle même. Elle était folle de rage.

"Lâche, tu te dis pirates ? C'est les abrutis dans ton genre qui nous donne une réputation aussi pourrie. Un grand capitaine me fait pas rire, tu n'es qu'un lâche qui attaque ses adversaires dans le dos en se faisant passer pour mort. J'ai vu plus de courage dans le corps d'enfant qu'il y en a dans le tien, ça c'est sur."

En entendant ça Baggy explosa de rage et il envoya ses deux mains sur elle avec des poignards. Il n'avait pas vu les siens et du coup se fit blesser aux mains. Il n'eut pas la chance de faire plus et elle non plus parce que Zorro envoya le canon dans la direction de Baggy et son équipage. Avec l'aide de Nami, leur navigatrice selon Luffy, ils envoyèrent un boulet de canon sur l'autre équipage.

Zoro faisant fi de sa blessure souleva la cage avec Luffy dedans. Liana était impressionnée, cela lui prouvait deux choses à propos de lui : il avait du respect pour son frère et c'était un homme de parole. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu décider de pas continuer avec un idiot comme Luffy mais lui non.

Enfin elle savait aussi qu'ils allaient devoir trouver un docteur rapidement pour leur équipage parce qu'elle ne se voyait pas en charge des blessures de ses deux idiots. Elle suivit Zorro, attentive à d'autres tours de Baggy et monta avec lui sur un toit pour se cacher.

Faisant le tour de la cage ou Luffy était elle examina sa blessures. Il était bien amoché, elle devait surtout arrêter le saignement et vite le truc c'est qu'elle n'avait pas de tissu pour faire pression. Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à ce que Zorro ne puisse plus continuer, et tombe au sol à cause de la perte de sang. Liana n'en tenant plus entra dans une des maisons des villageois et prit un chiffon propre ainsi que de l'alcool et des bandages. Elle revint et commença à s'occuper de sa blessure. Ignorant totalement Luffy qui était en train de se battre contre un chien.

Elle avait fait le plus gros, la blessure était désinfectée, bandée lorsque Nami arriva avec la clé de la cage. Juste pour que le chien la bouffe. Liana retint l'envie de taper sa tête contre le sol parce que franchement ce genre de truc ne pouvait arriver qu'à Luffy. Même Ace n'était pas aussi malchanceux.

Le chef du village arriva ensuite et l'aida à transporter Zorro dans une des maisons pour qu'il puisse dormir un peu pour refaire ses forces. Il expliqua ensuite l'histoire du chien et de son maître. L'histoire était triste.

Après Nami et le chef partirent la laissant seule avec Luffy toujours dans sa cage pour s'occuper d'un des hommes de main de Baggy et de son lion. Mohji qui montra qu'il était un idiot et pas du tout doué au dressage en s'en prenant au chien. Il demanda ensuite la position de Zoro. Comme si elle allait lui donner. Mais forcément après Luffy avait besoin de l'insulter et elle ne put parer l'attaque de lion comme elle était toujours assise au sol. Mais bon ça avait du bon, Luffy était libre comme ça, bon il venait juste de démolir une maison mais il avait eu pire. Elle hésita un peu à intervenir mais quand il s'en prit au chien elle se leva.

Il tenta de la menacer comme quoi il était super terrifiant. Elle était sure qu'il s'enfuirait en pleurant comme une fillette si Pépé était là. Elle s'occupa du lion facilement, elle avait grandi dans la jungle de Dawn quand même. Mohji était encore plus faible qu'elle le pensait. Il suffit d'un coup de poing pour qu'il soit KO.

Elle rejoignit ensuite le chien, Luffy, Nami et le chef du village. Elle s'était un peu mis à l'écart durant le combat pour éviter de détruire le magasin que gardait le chien.

Malheureusement elle aurait peut être du garder un œil plus vigilant sur Mohji car Baggy envoya ensuite un autre boulet de canon, de colère, détruisant beaucoup de maison du village y compris celle du chef où dormait Zorro. Le vieillard partit ensuite pour défier le capitaine pirate Baggy au plus grand amusement des trois pirates et à la crainte de Nami. Qui finit par accepter de bosser avec eux même si elle refusait toujours de devenir une pirate.

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps apparemment Baggy était en train d'étrangler le maire de loin évidemment. Elle détestait de plus en plus ce mec. Ensuite Luffy stoppa le maire pour qu'il soit pas dans leur pieds.

"Tu devrais être plus délicat parfois tu sais Luffy. C'est un vieux quand même. Ce serait bête de l'abimer quand tu veux l'aider frangin."Liana

"Il est juste assommer t'inquiètes pas."Luffy

Luffy procéda ensuite à insulter Baggy qui lui envoya un spécial boulet de canon, Nami s'enfuit Zorro hésita mais Liana ne bougea pas. Elle savait que Luffy avait un plan. Et c'était évident quand il utilisa une de ses techniques pour se gonfler et renvoya le boulet à l'envoyeur.

Baggy et un de ses lieutenants s'étaient protégés derrière leur équipage, pathétique et répugnant.. Oh Mohji est réveillé, Baggy l'envoya sur le petit groupe mais Liana le repoussa d'un bon coup de pied quand il arriva sur eux. Zoro intervient ensuite contre l'autre lieutenant qui attaquait Luffy avec un sabre.

Cet enflure, il attaquait le côté où Zoro était blessé. Mais ni elle ni Luffy ne firent quoi que ce soit. Même quand Nami les interpella. Ce n'était pas leur combat, et ils n'insulteront pas Zoro en intervenant. A part si il demandait leur aide où qu'il risquait de mourir. C'était une question d'honneur.

Même si elle va quand même tuer Zorro après, quel abruti aggraver lui même sa blessure. Il a pas intérêt à avoir toucher un organe.

Après son combat où il gagna, encore heureux, elle laissa Luffy s'occuper de Baggy pour s'occuper de Zorro et de ses blessures.

Ça va la blessure était pas trop grave, elle cicatrisera rapidement. Il devrait juste y aller mollo pendant quelques jours le temps que son organisme récupère le sang qu'il a perdu.

Malheureusement y aller en douceur et Luffy faisait pas bon ménage, surtout quand ils se firent pourchasser par une bande de villageois en colère. Luffy aida Liana à porter Zorro et portait en plus un sac au trésor. Qu'il laissa aux villageois à la grande fureur de Nami. Elle a problème par rapport à l'argent c'était bizarre.

Mais bon les voilà repartis avec une navigatrice, pas décidée à les rejoindre pour le moment, mais elle s'y ferait.


	5. Chapter 5 : Usopp et Crow

Ils s'arrêtèrent ensuite sur une île apparemment déserte, Liana décida de se balader toute seule un moment. Elle voulait avoir le temps de faire quelques croquis. Elle avait un don pour le dessin et Garp ravie de voir sa petite fille s'intéresser en une activité qu'il jugeait plus féminine lui avait acheté pour ses 10 ans plusieurs cahiers à dessin et des crayons avec. Elle allait partout avec, mais depuis le début de leur voyage elle n'avait pas pu trop dessiner. C'est ce qu'elle fit, ne se faisant pas de soucis pour Luffy, elle fit des croquis des différents animaux de cette île et un peu du paysage. En examinant un des arbres elle trouva un des fruits étranges, elle grimpa pour l'attraper, et en l'atteignant n'en crut pas ses yeux. Un fruit du démon.

Il avait une forme de pomme, et était recouvert de spirale, il était rouge et noir. Elle le fixa un long moment des yeux avant d'entendre son frère l'appeler, elle le rangea avec son carnet à dessin dans le sac à bandoulière qu'elle avait tout le temps et partit rejoindre les autres. Elle rencontra ainsi Gaimon avant de quitter l'île. Zorro toujours endormi. Luffy lui raconta alors tout ce qui c'était passé. Elle écouta avec un sourire amusé. Elle ne dit rien à propos du fruit, Nami n'avait toujours pas accepté d'être une des leurs pour le moment et avec sa fascination pour l'argent elle ne voulait pas qu'elle le lui vole. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait le manger. Après tout cela voulait dire qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais nager. Mais d'un autre côté cela lui donnerait plus d'habileté. Elle devait y réfléchir. Elle en parlerait aussi aux garçons, après tout ça concernait l'équipage.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite sur une île habité, pour voir trois gamins partirent à toute vitesse et un jeune homme à l'apparence familière se présenter. Il les amena à une taverne où Luffy put enfin manger et Zorro boire, Nami et elle étaient bien plus raisonnable par rapport aux quantités consommées. Quand il partit sans que Liana ne comprenne pourquoi il semblait aussi familier, les trois gamins d'avant revinrent. Luffy et Zorro s'amusèrent à les terroriser, leur faisant croire qu'on avait mangé leur capitaine. Luffy décida ensuite d'aller demander à la jeune fille un bateau juste pour qu'ils assistent au majordome se comportant comme s'il avait tous les droits et insulter Usopp.

C'est lorsque Luffy et elle entendirent qu'il était le fils d'un pirate qu'ils se rappelèrent que Yasopp leur parlait souvent de son fils et de sa femme, qui vivaient sur East Blue aussi. Ils se séparèrent ensuite, Luffy alla retrouver Usopp et Liana resta avec les autres.

Ils rencontrèrent ensuite Jango et elle ne le sentait vraiment pas, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment autour de ce gars, un rapide coup d'œil avec Zorro lui prouva qu'il pensait la même chose.

Ils avaient raison, Liana ne put s'empêcher de penser en attendant les pirates le lendemain matin. Elle voulut tuer Usopp pour s'être planter de plage, et ensuite Nami pour l'avoir précipité avec Zorro en bas de la flaque d'huile. Comment allaient-ils sortir de ce pétrin ? Ils trouvèrent une idée en même temps, Zorro se servit de ses sabres et Liana prit de l'élan et fit un double salto avant arrivant après la flaque d'huile heureusement. Ils coururent ensuite pour retrouver les autres, Liana tirant Zorro par la main vu qu'il ne savait pas le Nord et qu'il avait tendance à se perdre.

Ils arrivèrent pile à temps pour voir les pirates avancer après avoir pousser Nami contre la falaise et battu Usopp. Ils arrivèrent en même temps que Luffy parce qu'il ne savait pas où était le Nord.

Et puis Jango utilisa sa capacité d'hypnotiseur pour rendre ses hommes plus forts, et ce crétin de Luffy le devint aussi. Il faut qu'il arrête de regarder les cercles qui se balancent. La preuve quand il a le mat des pirates dans les bras et qu'il s'endort.

"L'avantage c'est qu'il nous a débarrassé de la plupart des idiots." remarqua Liana en regardant Zorro qui acquiesce même si il semble dégouté de ne pas avoir pu se battre.

Il semblerait qu'il en aura encore l'occasion et elle aussi d'ailleurs, deux hommes à l'apparence bizarre descende du bateau, enfin ils sautent. Elle se met aussitôt sur ses gardes, ses deux gars ont plus de grâce que les autres. Siam et Tigré semble être dangereux, en tout cas plus que ceux que Luffy a mis au tapis. Idée renforcée avec les sourires sadiques des membres d'équipage à terre.

"Je m'en occupe Liana." dit Zorro en voyant arriver Siam.

Ouais il a trop l'air de gérer la situation quand il s'est fait piquer deux de ses sabres. Elle agit vite en voyant Zorro tourner le dos à Siam après l'avoir coupé, et juste à temps elle le repousse avec ses jambes quand il tente de sauter sur le dos de Zorro pour le bloquer, laissant ainsi la possibilité à Tigré d'attaquer. Elle aime pas la tactique mais elle peut comprendre l'efficacité. Sauf que là ils sont deux contre deux. Surtout que Zorro a pu récupérer ses sabres.

"Tu préfères Siam ou Tigré ?" demanda-t-elle

"J'aurais bien dit Siam mais il semble plus porter sur la vitesse donc ton domaine. Je te le laisse, je m'occupe de l'autre."

Les deux frères commencèrent à nous attaquer en même temps, nous poussant contre la falaise. On n'avait pas l'habitude de se battre côte à côte, on n'était pas synchroniser. Mais si on voulait gagner ce combat et faire autre chose que des attaques de défense on n'avait pas trop le choix.

On progressait déjà, parce que quand Zorro intercepta avec son épaule le coup d'Usopp elle réussit à ralentir les deux frères pour qu'ils ne profitent pas de ce moment de distraction. Mais tout d'un coup ils reculèrent, en se retournant ils virent le majordome. Quel style de capitaine avait il été pour créer autant de peur et de panique dans son ancien équipage.

Les deux frères se jetèrent sur lui quand il les menaça de mort, mais il était trop rapide pour eux. Quand ils se précipitèrent vers Zorro et Liana après le don des cinq minutes, ils doublèrent une technique à trois sabres de Zorro et un coup avec les deux poignards de Liana. Les deux frères tombèrent ensuite.

Mais bon forcément Zorro décida que de défier de Crow était une bonne idée. Il semblait accepter le défi mais Tigré se fit hypnotiser. Ca craignait, ils avaient aucune idée de l'effet que l'hypnotisation avait exactement mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de le découvrir pendant trop longtemps. Ils avaient pas le temps. Nami décida d'aider en réveillant Luffy qui se releva juste à temps pour arrêter un anneau de Jango qui avait manqué de tuer Nami.

* * *

Après l'épisode avec Mademoiselle Kaya et les enfants, Crow dit à Jango de s'occuper de la miss, il semblerait que lui aussi décide que Liana est une adversaire dénué d'intérêt. Mais pendant que Zorro s'occupe de Tigré, que Luffy s'occupe de Crow, elle est libre pour stopper Jango ce qu'elle fait d'ailleurs. Envoyant Usopp et les enfants avec elle. Elle ne veux pas qu'un d'entre eux soit pris en otage.

Oignon aide Miss Kaya à aller dans la foret pendant que Carotte et Piment aide Usopp à se lever, il a perdu beaucoup de sang.

Tigré est vraiment devenu beaucoup plus fort. Mais Zorro est plus doué encore.

Quand à Jango une fois qu'elle s'est débarrassé des anneaux il était très facile à vaincre. Comme souvent ceux qui ont des armes à portée ne sont pas doués au combat corps à corps. Liana ne lui témoigna aucune pitié non seulement il avait manipulé son frère deux fois, mais en plus il voulait s'en prendre à une fille malade et innocente ainsi qu'à trois enfants juste pour de l'argent.

Il ne reste plus que Crow, Luffy s'en occupe sans trop de soucis, pendant le temps du combat elle s'occupe des différentes coupures de Zorro, s'assurant qu'il n'avait rien de sérieux avant de courir après Usopp, Miss Kaya et les enfants pour les rassurer et soigner Usopp. Il a été salement abîmé durant le combat.

Après avoir fait ça ils retournèrent auprès de Luffy, qu'elle soigna aussi. Tout en leur disant qu'il leur fallait un docteur. Avec Luffy qui partait dans son délire avec un musicien d'abord. Il a toujours eu le sens des priorités, pensa-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Mais bon le village était sauf c'était ce qui comptait.


	6. Chapter 6 : Fruit du démon, vogue merry

**Je voulais m'excuser quand à l'erreur dans le nom de Zoro, j'avais oublié qu'il n'y avait qu'un r. Vraiment désolée.**

Après qu'Usopp leur ait expliqué qu'il ne voulait pas que les villageois sachent le danger qu'ils avaient courus, Liana trouva enfin un moment pour discuter seule à seuls avec les deux autres membres de l'équipage.

"Bon, j'ai une décision à prendre et comme elle va jouer un rôle sur notre équipage je voulais vous en parler pour qu'en discute."

"Pourquoi Nami est pas là alors ?" demanda Luffy

"Parce que Luffy je sais que tu veux qu'elle devienne notre navigatrice et j'adorerai ça aussi. Mais tant qu'elle n'accepte pas l'idée d'être une pirate et donc définitivement l'une des nôtres je ne la considérerais pas comme une des nôtres."

"Tu veux qu'elle l'accepte ?" demanda Luffy

"Ouin je fais confiance en ton jugement et à ton instinct et je suis sûre qu'elle deviendra l'une des nôtres mais en attendant comme partenaire elle n'a pas à avoir son mot à dire ici."

Luffy hocha la tête comprenant, Liana avait du mal à faire confiance aux gens. Lui et Ace étaient les seuls qu'elle ne doutait jamais, Sabo en avait été un aussi. Les autres elle avait besoin de temps et de sécurité. Il était même surpris qu'elle inclut Zoro dans la discussion. Surpris mais heureux, ça prouvait qu'il commençait à gagner sa confiance.

Zoro quand à lui était content de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à être méfiant envers la jeune rouquine.

"Donc pour en revenir au sujet de la discussion, sur l'île des animaux étranges, je me suis séparé de toi et Nami pour dessiner et être au calme. Vers la fin de la ballade j'ai vu un fruit étrange dans un arbre. Je suis monté le chercher et j'ai trouvé un fruit du démon."

"Un fruit du démon ? Comme celui de Luffy et de Gros-Pif ?"

"Oui, avec des pouvoirs inconnus par contre. Je ne sais pas de quelle catégorie il est, et quel pouvoir il donne."

"Pourquoi tu l'as pas mangé ?" demanda Luffy enthousiaste

"Parce que je voulais vous en parler avant. Si je mange ce fruit je ne sais pas ce que je vais gagner mais je sais que je ne pourrais plus nager dans l'eau salée. Ce qui veut dire que si toi Luffy ou moi tombons à l'eau nous ne pourrons rien faire. On dépendra totalement de Zoro et des éventuels autres membres de l'équipage. "

Zoro hocha la tête comprenant. Elle n'avait pas voulu prendre la décision sans être sure de ce qu'ils en pensaient. Surtout qu'elle ne voulait pas rajouter une tâche à Zoro sans lui en parler avant. Il respectait ça.

"Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé avant ? Ça aurait pu être utile contre Crow et sa clique." intervint il

"Parce que je n'avais pas pu vous parler en privé avant. Et ensuite je me rappelle quand Luffy tu as été transformé en homme élastique il t'a fallu du temps avant de pouvoir contrôler tes pouvoirs de manière efficace. Il y avait un risque que je ne soit qu'un poids mort durant la bataille."

"Tu as envie de manger ce fruit ?" demanda Luffy d'un air sérieux.

Zoro l'avait rarement vu ainsi, aussi calme et presque réfléchi.

"Oui j'aimerai bien, durant la traversée j'y ai réfléchie et je le reconnais j'aimerai bien avoir un pouvoir de plus pour protéger l'équipage."

"Moi j'ai rien contre." dit Luffy alors

"Quand tu as parlé de mois tu pense qu'il te faudra la même période pour contrôler tes pouvoirs ?" demanda Zoro curieux

"Je ne sais pas. Déjà Luffy était jeune quand il a mangé le fruit ça a pu jouer un rôle. Il avait sept ans, je suis plus âgée donc j'y arriverai peut être plus vite. Ensuite ça dépend de la catégorie du fruit."

"La catégorie ?"

"Oui, c'est Ben qui m'avait expliqué, un des hommes de Shanks, il y a trois catégories principales pour les fruits du démon. La plus courante celle de Luffy et Baggy ce sont des parametia, ensuite il y a les zoan qui ont la possibilité de se transformer en animal et ont trois forme : leur forme de base, celle de transformation totale et une entre les deux. La dernière catégorie et la plus rare je crois ce sont les logia, tous leurs corps est transformé, ils sont très difficiles à combattre."

"Comment ça ?"

"Par exemple un des hauts gradés de la marine est un logia de type Lumière je crois, son corps est entièrement composé de lumière. Il peut aller à la vitesse de la lumière et tout."

"D'accord. Si tu dois le prendre tu le prendrais quand ?"

"Avant de quitter cette île je pense. Avant Grand Line en tout cas. La vie sur Grand Line est dangereuse je ne pourrais pas me permettre d'être un poids mort à ce moment là."

"Ben alors je suis d'accord avec Luffy. Prends le si tu veux. En cas de besoin je plongerai pour vous récupérer."

A ces mots un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Liana qui sortit alors le fruit de son sac. Zoro le regarda d'un air curieux mémorisant l'étrangeté de ce fruit pour ne pas en manger un par accident. Liana prit une bouchée et manqua de la recracher tellement c'était mauvais. Même la nourriture de Luffy était meilleure et pourtant c'était la plupart du temps empoissonné. Ne sachant pas combien de bouchée elle devait prendre pour que le fruit soit actif elle se dépêcha de manger, sans mâcher presque, avant de piquer la bouteille d'alcool de Zoro pour faire partir le gout effroyable qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent, s'attendant à voir un changement apparaître mais rien ne se passa. Après un moment ils décidèrent d'attendre de voir. Et puis ils ne purent guère en débattre plus longtemps, Nami, et Mademoiselle Kaya venait les chercher pour un bateau. Ils les suivirent curieux et se retrouvèrent devant un magnifique bateau, une très belle caravelle. Désigné par Merry un serviteur de Kaya qui leur donnait pour les remercier.

Liana s'efforça d'écouter les explications de Merry avec Nami mais ne comprit pas grand chose. La navigation n'était vraiment pas son fort. Elles se retournèrent toutes deux pour voir Usopp débarquer avec un énorme sac. Il était prêt à partir à l'aventure. Même s'il ne semblait pas avoir totalement compris qu'il était un membre de leur équipage. Il fallut que Luffy et Zoro lui fasse comprendre, même si il voulait toujours être le capitaine.

Liana ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il était si différent de son père avec ce côté menteur et vantard mais elle voyait la même loyauté et joie de vivre que Yasopp avait. Elle avait été assez impressionnée quand Luffy lui avait dit qu'il ne blâmait pas du tout Yasopp et qu'il était même fier de lui. Peu d'enfants de pirates pensaient ça, elle savait que Ace détestait Gold Roger par exemple.

Elle décida de donner à Usopp un des croquis qu'elle avait de son père, elle ne savait pas s'il savait à quoi il ressemblait où avait des photos de lui. Au pire ça fera toujours plaisir. Ils étaient en mer depuis quelques heures déjà quand elle se décida d'aller parler à Usopp, elle avait visiter le bateau de fond en comble pour y être familière. Lui laissant ainsi le temps de se remettre des aux revoirs aux enfants et à Kaya.

"Usopp, je peux te déranger ?"

Il était assis à côté du mat, Luffy était sur la figure de proue, Nami surveillait leur route et Zoro dormait sur le pond.

"Bien sur qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi."

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et sortit son carnet à dessin avant de commencer à lui expliquer.

"Luffy t'a dit qu'on avait rencontré ton père Yasopp non ?"

"Oui pourquoi ?"

"Ben j'ai toujours aimé dessiner, j'étais beaucoup moins doué à l'époque mais tiens."

Sur ces mots elle sépara la feuille de son carnet et la lui tendit. Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle sut quel pouvoir elle avait gagné. En effet dès que sa main effleura les lignes de dessin l'image se copia dans une version 3D et une tête de Yasopp fut au dessus de la feuille de papier. Provoquant un hurlement de Usopp qui ne s'y attendait pas.

Liana était comme figée. Le cri d'Usopp attira sur eux l'attention des autres, Luffy se précipita vers sa sœur et lui et Zoro regardèrent la tête un moment surpris avant que Zoro n'aide Usopp à se rassoir et Luffy aida sa sœur à se calmer. Peu à peu en prenant de grandes inspirations elle réussit à faire disparaître la tête.

"Bon ben je crois que ton fruit est un parametia si je me rappelle bien de tes explications." dit Zoro d'un ton blasé qui fit exploser de rire Liana et Luffy.

Après avoir expliqué qu'elle avait mangé un fruit du démon Usopp et Nami abandonnèrent le sujet. Liana décida donc d'aller dans la chambre des filles pour s'entraîner à contrôler son pouvoir. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une utilité en terme de combat. Et même si l'habilité était cool, elle devait faire mieux. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre au milieu d'un combat de sortir son carnet à dessin pour faire apparaître des têtes, ça pouvait servir comme diversion mais il fallait qu'elle soit capable de plus.

Elle resta à travailler sur son pouvoir jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner où elle alla préparer quelque chose avec l'aide de Nami. A elles deux elles réussirent à repousser les tentatives d'invasions de Luffy et Usopp jusqu'à ce que le repas soit prêts. Ça leur permirent de se rapprocher un peu et de rigoler un moment.

Pour Liana qui n'avait jamais eu de copines filles ça faisait un bon changement. Même si l'intérêt de Nami pour les richesses la mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

Elle passa quelques heures à s'entrainer avec Zoro pour qu'ils prennent l'habitude de combattre ensemble, et qu'ils connaissent ainsi les faiblesses de l'un et l'autre. Leur combat était intéressant, ils étaient rapides et Zoro avait un certain avantage avec ses armes longues, il avait plus de champs de manœuvre comparé à Liana qui avait plus un style de combat rapproché. Elle se décida à acheter un sabre à leur prochain arrêt.

Zoro commença même à lui enseigner à se battre avec un des siens. Il tenta avec les autres aussi, mais Luffy était un danger public avec un sabre. Nami n'était pas intéressé et Usopp préférait sa position de Sniper.

Luffy et Zoro s'entrainèrent ensemble, un combat intéressant. A la fin de l'après midi les trois étaient contents d'être alliés. Et Zoro avait gagné un nouveau respect pour son capitaine et sa sœur. Elle était là pour bien plus que comme la sœur du capitaine, il s'en doutait mais maintenant il en avait la confirmation. Même si une chose continuait à l'intriguer, il put en parler avec elle le soir. Il avait pris le premier tour de garde et elle n'avait apparemment pas sommeil. Ils restèrent assis en silence un moment avant qu'il ne se décide à le rompre.

"Toi et Luffy êtes très différent."

Elle le regarda avec un sourire amusé même si son visage s'était un peu assombri.

"Je ne suis pas la sœur biologique de Luffy, encore moins sa jumelle même si on aimerait que ce soit le cas. Mon nom est Potter Liana. Je suis sa sœur adoptive depuis que j'ai six ans."

"Tes parents sont morts ? Désolé. Ça me regarde pas vraiment."

"T'inquiètes pas Zoro, ça me dérange pas vraiment, et puis tu es des nôtres. Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais très jeune, moins de deux ans je crois. Je me suis retrouvé chez la sœur de ma mère avec son mari et leur fils. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ils ont décidé de me recueillir alors qu'ils me haïssaient. Je suis arrivé ici quand j'avais six ans après une très mauvaise raclée de mon oncle."

Zoro se sentit bouillir de rage en entendant ça, comment quelqu'un pouvait faire du mal à sa propre famille comme ça. Et puis après un moment il releva une partie de la phrase.

"Ici ?"

"Oui, je me suis retrouvé du placard qui constituait ma chambre dans la maison de Vernon, sur une plage où Luffy m'a découvert. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui c'est passé mais apparemment je me serai déplacé d'un autre monde à East Blue comme ça."

Zoro ne dit rien, perdu dans ses pensées. Un autre monde c'était difficile à croire, mais il ne voyait aucun mensonge dans l'attitude de Liana et dans le temps où il avait connu les deux il avait compris qu'ils ne mentaient pas. Luffy semblait ne pas comprendre l'intérêt et Liana n'aimait pas ça. Il avait vu ça dans l'attitude qu'elle avait eu quand Usopp mentait. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'elle disait la vérité mais c'était quand même difficile à imaginer. Finalement il réussit à dire :

"Ben je suis content que tu sois avec nous."

Ce qui lui valu un sourire et ils retombèrent dans le silence à observer la nuit et les étoiles.


	7. Chapter 7 : Sanji et Mihawk

**Coucou  
Bon je sais qu'avec la fin du dernier chapitre on peut se demander si il y aura plus entre Zoro et Liana mais non. Pas du tout, ce sera une relation de meilleur ami voire même grand frère petite sœur mais jamais plus.  
Je ne sais pas encore avec qui je vais la mettre en couple mais une chose est sure à part si mon cerveau part en total live ce ne sera pas avec un membre de l'équipage.  
L'équipage pour moi est une famille, pas de relations romantique pour eux.  
Et même si je change d'idée sur ce dernier point ce ne sera pas avec Luffy ou Liana.**

 **Chapitre retravaillé mots de base 2384 ensuite 2556  
**

Quelques jours après leur retour en mer Luffy décida de mettre en place leur drapeau pirate leur _Jolly Roger_ avec l'aide de Usopp ils réussirent à en faire un très sympa. Que tous recopièrent sur la grande voile, les laissant un peu fatigués à la fin. Sauf Luffy qui bien sur décida que c'était le bon moment de jouer avec les canons. Ça permit de montrer à l'équipage que Usopp était un très bon tireur. Ils rencontrèrent ainsi deux anciens amis de Zoro: Johnny et Yosaku.

Yosaku qui était malade mais heureusement avec les connaissances de Nami il devrait se remettre assez rapidement. Johnny leur parla ensuite du Baratie un bateau restaurant, où ils pourraient peut être gagner un cuisinier. Liana espérait de tout cœur, elle n'en était pas une. Pas une en tout cas qui savait exactement de quel nutriment et vitamines le corps avait besoin, et puis elle en avait marre de se coltiner toujours la cuisine.

Ils y arrivèrent quelques jours plus tard, ils rencontrèrent avant de débarquer un vaisseau de la marine avec un lieutenant à bord. Et alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait le lieutenant décide de tirer sur leur navire. Non mais quelle pourriture.

Malheureusement Liana n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour s'appesantir sur la pourriture des soldats de la marine ainsi que l'éventuelle tête de leur pépé quand il allait apprendre qu'ils étaient devenus des pirates ... Ça lui donnait froid dans le dos.

Non elle ne put pas y penser longtemps parce que pour empêcher le boulet de frapper leur bateau Luffy décide de leur renvoyer sans bien calculer l'angle de retour. Précipitant le boulet sur le navire restaurant ... désespérant.

* * *

"On devrait peut être aller voir ce qu'il devient non ?" dit Usopp après que Luffy soit partit s'excuser depuis un moment

"Bonne idée. Davy Jones seul sait dans quel ennui il a déjà pu se fourrer." acquiesça Liana

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous dans le navire restaurant, un peu inquiet.

* * *

Quand Liana vit Luffy avec son petit tablier blanc, elle ne put s'en empêcher elle explosa de rire. Encore plus quand Zoro lui fit boire l'eau dans laquelle il venait d'ajouter une crotte de nez. Son rire ne s'arrêta pas quand un des cuistots commença à draguer Nami et elle. Tout en ignorant totalement les gars.

Nami en profita forcément au maximum. Liana n'était même pas tentée. Elle se demandait juste quelle tête ferait Ace en voyant Sanji la draguer... Ça manqua de la lancer dans un autre éclat de rire. Qui sait elle pourrait peut être le voir par elle même, pas juste imaginer. Après tout Luffy le voulait comme un membre de son équipage, un autre gars aussi apparemment. Un certain Gin, qui que ce soit. Elle verrait bien. Mais elle se demandait quand même comment il allait convaincre le cuistot. Il semblait très attaché au navire restaurant.

* * *

 **Deux jours plus tard.**

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient à côté du Baratie, et honnêtement Zoro et Liana étaient très surpris que Luffy y travaillait encore. Avec tous les accidents qu'il avait causé. Zeff était têtu ça y avait pas de doute.

Mais le problème venait que le bateau de Don Krieg arriva. Il était en sale état. Selon Luffy, Gin était un membre de l'équipage de Don Krieg. Ils avaient tenté d'aller sur Grand Line mais ça c'était mal passé. Et peu après il s'était fait capturé par la marine, pour protéger son capitaine et le reste de l'équipage. Une assez bonne loyauté, franchement comment Luffy voulait briser un lien comme ça. Surtout pourquoi ?

Elle connaissait son frère, et il ne voulait avec lui que des gens qui avaient vu les dangers de la mers et sur qui on pouvait compter. Il avait un bon instinct. Elle comprenait ce qu'il voyait en Sanji, Sanji rêvait d'aventure, d'accomplir quelque chose en particulier, quoi elle ne savait pas. Mais il avait un rêve et il laissait quelque chose le retenir sur ce bateau.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait pu voir dans ce Gin pour vouloir le recruter ? Il semblerait qu'elle allait bientôt le savoir, il y avait des chances que ce soit Gin qui conduisit le bateau de Don Krieg au Baratie pour nourrir ses hommes.

En apprenant comment il était devenu un pirate aussi craint Liana se sentit dégouté. C'était une pourriture, mais en plus elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Avec justesse comme dès qu'il allait mieux il attaqua Sanji et voulut réquisitionner le restau. Et ensuite il blessa Gin. Comment ce mec ose -t-il dire être un capitaine, ce n'était rien qu'une sous merde. Elle n'avait qu'une envie s'occuper de lui mais elle attendit un signal de Luffy. Pour le moment il intervenait pas. Après peut être ? Elle espèrait en tout cas.

En voyant la réaction de Sanji elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander quand il avait souffert de la faim. Parce qu'il y avait pas d'autre raison pour son comportement.

Et Zeff a du la subir aussi. Ouah un pirate retiré. De plus en plus intéressant.

Ah ils allaient enfin s'en mêler, elle en avait assez d'entendre parler de cet arrogant et narcissique bâtard. Mais là il a fait une erreur monumentale parce que Luffy ne laissera jamais quelqu'un clamer en sa présence qu'il allait devenir le roi des pirates. Tant mieux, enfin un peu d'action elle commençait à s'ennuyer, Zoro aussi. Et même leurs petits duels n'étaient pas suffisant pour les défouler. Après tout ils évitaient de se blesser.

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi mes hommes et moi nous avons été terrassé en sept jours."Krieg

"Ouais parce que j'ai un peu l'impression que vous préferez la quantité à la qualité. Et je veux bien que contre les villageois sans défense ça marche, contre la marine d'East Blue ça doit fonctionner aussi mais je doute que dans un vrai combat le nombre vaut vraiment quelque chose. Après tout la peur ne marche que jusqu'à un certain point." Liana ne put pas s'en empêcher, mais ce mec commençait vraiment à la saouler.

Et ben on dirait que c'était réciproque si elle devait se fier au regard noir qui lui donna, semblerait qu'elle ait touché un point sensible. Mais bon il a rien à répliquer parce qu'il se tira juste après pour nourrir ses hommes. Gin s'excusa et ensuite Zeff confirma ce qu'elle soupçonnait à propos de Sanji. Il a connu la faim.

Après l'avertissement de Sanji, Liana s'approcha de Gin. Elle ne savait pas ce que son frère trouvait intéressant en lui, mais il semblait avoir de l'honneur et une conscience. C'était déjà ça. Mais plus que ça son frère le voulait et c'était son devoir de second de faire tour pour Gin devienne l'un des leur.

"Hey, ça va ton épaule ?" Liana

Il la regarda d'un air ébahi, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ses raisons pour l'aider. Elle connaissait le regard c'est le même qu'elle avait donné à Luffy puis à Ace et à Sabo quand elle était arrivée. Ace avait eu le même aussi parfois, Sabo un peu, mais beaucoup moins.

"Ca avait l'air d'être douloureux ce que Krieg t'a fait tout à l'heure, ça va aller ? Tu veux que je regarde ?" Liana

"Non non ça va merci. Pourquoi tu m'en veux pas ?" Gin

"T'en vouloir de quoi ?" Liana

"J'ai mené Don Krieg ici, et maintenant il veut s'en prendre à vous tous. Vu que j'ai pas l'impression que vous partiez ?" Gin

"Non on reste. En tout cas jusqu'à ce que le capitaine, Luffy parte. Mais pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Tu as été loyal envers ton capitaine, c'est une bonne qualité à avoir. J'aurais fait la même chose à ta place et je sais que les autres aussi. C'est pas ta faute si il t'a menti et brisé sa parole." Liana

Elle le laissa réfléchir après ça, comprenant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soigne son épaule. Ne pas montrer un signe de faiblesse devant un inconnu.

Et cet Oeil-de-Faucon que Zoro veut affronter. Il avait l'air dangereux, ça devait être un sacré bon sabreur pour réussir à détruire une flotte comme ça. Le commentaire de Sanji blessait, qui était-il pour les juger.

"Pourquoi tu nous juges exactement Sanji ? On vit la vie à fond et on est prêt à donner tout pour nos rêves, ça fait peut être de nous des idiots à tes yeux mais au moins on vit sans regrets."Liana

Après ça elle se lèva pour voir si elle pouvait rien trouver d'intéressant à bord du navire de Don Krieg, sans se faire remarquer bien sûr. Elle avait beau ne pas être une voleuse du style de Nami, il faut quand même qu'ils achètent des vivres et puisse vivre. Elle refuse de s'en prendre à des innocents mais à un enfoiré comme Don Krieg elle avait pas les mêmes scrupules. Malheureusement elle avait pas beaucoup de temps avant que le navire ne soit coupé en petits morceaux. Mais bon elle avait réussi à prendre plusieurs centaines de milliers de berry. Elle les mit dans son sac et arriva à sauter de planche en planche sans se faire repérer. Elle envoya un merci à Ben qui lui avait appris à aller vite discrètement.

* * *

 _Dans le nouveau monde_

 _Ben éternua et eut un grand sourire._

 _"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ben ? " demanda Yasopp_

 _"Je sais pas j'ai juste l'impression que Liana ou Luffy se rappellent de ce que je leur ai appris." Ben  
_

* * *

Elle rejoignit les garçons juste à temps pour apprendre ce que Nami avait fait. Elle leur avait pris le Vogue Merry. Et avait poussé Johnny et Yosaku à la mer. Zoro tenta bien de protester contre la décision de Luffy autant de récupérer le navire et de prendre Nami comme navigatrice, mais il finit par céder aux ordres du capitaine.

Lui, Usopp ainsi que Johnny et Yosaku devaient partir à la poursuite de Nami pendant que Luffy et elle restaient pour aider les cuisiniers. Quand Luffy tenta de la faire partir avec les autres elle fut catégorique.

"Non Luffy je reste. Premièrement faut bien que quelqu'un garde tes arrières et ensuite Don Krieg m'énerve. Je n'interférai pas tu le sais mais je ne te laisserai pas seul. En plus même si tu te charges du capitaine faut bien qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour s'occuper du reste non ?" Liana

Après ça Luffy avait accepté sans rien dire de plus.

Mais avant que les autres puissent partir Zoro vit cet Oeil de Faucon, celui qu'il voulait vaincre à tout prix.

Il avait l'air assez puissant, sentiment renforcé quand elle le vit utiliser son épée pour dévier la course des tirs qu'un des pirates avait tiré. Impressionnant.

Le combat entre Zoro et lui était perdu d'avance, ça se vit avec la première attaque. Zoro n'avait pas cette grâce que Mihawk avait, et il laissait trop ses émotions et son égo dominer le combat. Il n'était pas encore prêt à affronter un homme de cette envergure.

Mais même si tous voulaient aider Zoro dans ce combat ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Ce serait une insulte pour Zoro bien plus grande que de simplement perdre.

Il semblerait que Mihawk commençait à respecter Zoro aussi, rien que le fait qu'il dégaina sa grande épée le prouvait, à la différence du petit couteau d'avant. Mais la blessure que Zoro pris n'en était que plus grande. Mais au moins son honneur était intact, son dos n'était pas touché. Liana en eu presque les larmes aux yeux. Zoro avait déjà son respect avant mais là il a vraiment augmenté.

Elle n'a pas le temps de stopper Luffy, mais elle se dépêcha de le rejoindre. Il était hors de question qu'elle perde son frère comme ça.

Ouah il semblerait que Mihawk ait vraiment du respect pour Zoro avec le défi qu'il vient de lui lancer.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait tuer Zoro pour l'avoir autant inquiétée ou le serrer dans ses bras de soulagement. Mais son discours la pousse en avant, elle pouvait vraiment lui faire confiance. Il n'y a plus aucun doute dans son esprit.

"Luffy tu m'entends ?"Zoro

"Ouais." Luffy

"Désolé de t'avoir inquiété. Je sais que si je deviens pas le meilleur de sabre ça te gênerai. Toi aussi Liana. Mais je vous jure que je perdrai plus jamais un seul combat. Jusqu'au jour où je l'affronterai de nouveau et je gagnerai. Je jure de ne plus jamais perdre."Zoro

"Zoro, t'as pas intérêt à claquer maintenant tu m'entends ?"Liana

"Pas de problème Liana. Assure ses arrières okay ?"Zoro

"Bien sûr, jusqu'à que tu te rétablisse en tout cas. Après t'es de nouveau de corvée ça te va le sabreur ?"Liana

En entendant ça Zoro ravala un sanglot, il savait qu'elle l'avait totalement accepté. Elle le respectait avant mais là elle le considèrait vraiment comme un de ses nakama, pas seulement pour Luffy. Il fera tout pour ne jamais perdre ça.

Après cela elle rejoignit Luffy juste à temps pour empêcher un des pirates de Don Krieg de donner un coup d'épée à Luffy, elle le tua d'un seul coup de poignard, attirant l'attention de Mihawk sur son habileté et le poussant à rester pour suivre la suite des évènements. Il posa juste une question aux deux avant de s'installer tranquillement.

"C'est quoi vos objectifs à tous les deux ?"Mihawk

"Devenir le seigneur des pirates."Luffy

"Devenir la femme la plus forte du monde." Liana

Elle ne voulait plus que les femmes soient sous estimées et raillées quand elles voulaient se battre. Mais plus encore elle ne voulait plus jamais se sentir aussi faible qu'elle ne l'était contre ses relatives.

Après cela Usopp et les autres **partirent** pour rattraper Nami et leur bateau. Avec Usopp qui leur dit bien de ramener au moins un cuistot pour qu'ils puissent ensuite partir pour Grand Line.

Le combat va commencer.


	8. Chapter 8 : Gin et Don Krieg

**Bonjour  
Il m'arrivera parfois d'utiliser le terme des jumeaux pour parler de Luffy et Liana, c'est parce que dans leur cœur c'est ce qu'ils sont. De la même manière qu'ils considèrent Ace leur frère.**

 **Ce chapitre a été retravaillé un peu, il avait à la base 2706 mots maintenant 3129  
**

Après s'être occupé du pirate qui voulait s'en prendre à Luffy, Luffy les ramena vers le Baratie pour discuter avec Zeff de payer sa dette en se débarrassant des pirates. Liana ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver l'idée excellente et elle allait lui dire mais cet abruti partit en avant pour dégommer du menu fretin. Il la saoulait vraiment parfois. Déjà qu'il devait s'occuper du capitaine si il continuait comme ça elle aura personne avec qui se battre.

Après les cuistots firent apparaître des ailes sur les côtés du resto. Tant mieux moins de risque de casse et plus de possibilité pour se battre. Liana aimait pas de toute façon être coincée dans les endroits fermés. Elle blâmait autant le placard qui était sa chambre que le fait que pour environ dix ans elle avait vécu au grand air.

Bon okay peut être que Don Krieg n'était pas un total incapable, en tout cas il avait de la force. Mais Sanji se rendait de plus en plus intéressant. Il était doué avec ses jambes en tout cas. Il avait de la force. Elle était d'accord avec Luffy même si il avait l'air d'être un total idiot auprès des femmes il était intéressant.

Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser trop distraire, les pirates étaient sur la plateforme, profitant de la surprise pour s'occuper de la plupart des cuistots. Elle commença à faire dégager la plus grande partie des pirates avec l'aide de Patty et Carne. Mais alors qu'elle s'occupait des quelques derniers qui restent un nouveau arriva. Avec une apparence ridicule.

Mais elle sentit qu'il était un peu plus costaud que les autres. La preuve était qu'il arriva à démolir les deux cuistots sans soucis. Mais elle n'intervint pas contre lui. Sanji avait l'air de vouloir s'en charger, elle le laissera faire. C'était sa maison qu'il défendait. mais juste au cas où elle déposa son sac à bandoulière qu'elle avait toujours à côté de Zeff.

"Je te le confie."Liana

"Pas de souci." Zeff

Elle observa alors le combat, curieuse des capacités de leur possible futur nakama.

Même si Luffy semblait avoir oublié de se battre contre Krieg pour observer aussi, provoquant sa chute contre le crétin narcissique aux boucliers. Et le faisant saigner du nez ce qui le rendit apparemment totalement fou. Non mais c'était quoi ce mec. Il provoquait du feu juste pour un peu de sang... désespérant.

Bon un coup de mat sur le crane ça devrait le calmer. Mais bon sang qu'est ce que Gin croyait faire exactement. Pointer une arme à feu sur le vieux. Quelle idée, comme si elle allait le laisser faire de toute façon. Bon Sanji s'était occupé de Pearl, Luffy gérera Kreig, ça laisse Gin pour elle. Après sa petite menace elle lança un de ses poignards vers sa main, ce qui lui fit lâcher son arme et se tourner vers elle.  
En voyant son regard elle comprit qu'il ne voulait pas se battre mais qu'il fera ce que l'autre abruti lui ordonnera. Il commença à l'attaquer avec ses tonfas. Sanji essaya de s'interposer, mais heureusement Luffy le stoppât.

Il savait que sa sœur était plus que capable de se battre et qu'elle n'aimerait que très moyennement qu'on se mêle de ses affaires.

Heureusement qu'il l'avait stoppé d'ailleurs, parce que Pearl n'était qu'étourdi. Il arriva d'ailleurs à donner un sale coup dans les côtes de Sanji en l'attaquant par derrière.  
Commencèrent alors deux combats. Un pieds contre bouclier et un autre tonfa contre lame et poings. Les deux combats sont vertigineux, les compétences de chaque adversaire se valent. Et malgré les coups de pied de Sanji dans les boucliers qui les fragilisaient ainsi que sa rapidité il ne pouvait arrêter tous les coups.

La même chose pouvait se dire de Liana, mais elle rendait coup pour coup. Gin se mit bien vite à saigner et elle aussi. Mais contrairement au combat entre Pearl et Sanji aucun des deux ne voulait tuer l'autre. Liana parce que Luffy veut recruter Gin et qu'elle l'aimait bien, il avait l'air sympa. Et pour Gin parce qu'il se sentait coupable pour le combat et que Liana érait une des seules personnes avec Sanji qui lui a témoigné de la gentillesse.

Autant Gin que Liana était rapide ça se voyait, même si Liana avait un peu l'avantage, Gin quand à lui avait l'avantage de la distance. En effet il avait une marge de manœuvre plus importante, ses tonfas étant plus longues que les poignards de Liana. La poussant donc à s'approcher de lui.

Elle esquivait la plupart de ses coups, et il faisait de même, mais c'étaient deux très bons combattants, ils se touchaient assez souvent. Liana se retrouva rapidement à se tenir les côtes, tandis que Gin lui avait des coupures un peu partout. Mais qu'importe ce qu'il faisait à aucun moment il n'arriva à lui frapper les jambes. On ne pouvait savoir si c'était dû à l'habilité de Liana, ou juste au fait qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

* * *

On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qui allait gagner le combat entre les quatre, c'était impossible à dire, mais soudain, un coup propulsa Sanji en arrière. Pearl profitant de ça s'en prit à la jeune femme avec un violent coup dans l'épaule gauche. Elle tomba sur les genoux sous la force de l'impact et la surprise.

Elle avait l'épaule douloureuse, mais elle était encore en état de se battre. Mais en plus elle était furieuse, ce lâche l'avait frappé dans le dos, il allait payer.

Cela poussa un changement dans les adversaires. Sanji se prépara à attaquer Gin et Liana voulait tuer Pearl. Cet enflure a osé l'attaquer dans le dos quand elle était en plein combat, il va souffrir.

Et elle commença de suite, et Pearl avait deux gros désavantages :

-elle n'avait aucune raison de l'épargner

-alors que Gin est presque aussi rapide qu'elle et qu'il était extrêmement doué avec ses tonfas. Pearl lui n'a que sa force et ses boucliers

Une proie donc facile pour la jeune fille, qui a combattu ses frères suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir se débrouiller contre la force brute.

Il n'avait pas en plus beaucoup de facilité pour bouger, elle n'eut pas à attaquer beaucoup, en effet il ne fallut que quelques coups de poignards avant que Pearl ne soit étendu sur le sol, baignant dans son sang mais vivant. Il venait d'apprendre une leçon très importante : ses boucliers ne couvraient pas tout son corps, laissant de grandes cibles.

L'échec d'un de ses lieutenants enragea Krieg.

Quand à Gin il ne pouvait pas tuer Sanji, il ne pouvait pas tuer la personne qui lui avait sauvé la vie. La réaction de Don Krieg énerva vraiment les jumeaux. Comment osait-il se penser digne d'être un capitaine si il tuait les hommes sous ses ordres pour refuser de tuer quelqu'un qui leur avait sauvé la vie.

Mais là lorsqu'il lança du poison il voulait que Gin lâche son masque. Et Gin le fit. Parce qu'il a eu de la compassion. What the fuck !

Liana se dépêcha d'utiliser son bandana pour couvrir sa bouche et ses narines et elle fit un signe à son frère qu'il n'avait pas à se soucier d'elle. Elle avait pas besoin d'un masque. Et ça tombait bien parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à en trouver assez pour lui aussi. Mais lorsque Liana vit que Gin voulait se sacrifier pour son frère elle se précipita vers lui et le força à accepter une part de son bandana. Couvrant ainsi son visage. Elle se retint de respirer, pour ne pas aspirer du gaz, juste au cas où mais heureusement Gin après les premiers moments se laissa faire. Bien il voulait vivre. Ils peuvaient réussir avec ça.

Et Krieg qui était dégouté par Gin, alors que ce dernier le respectait. L'avantage c'était que maintenant Luffy sera être sérieux. Et le combat entre Luffy et Don Krieg débuta.

* * *

Gin, Sanji, Liana et le vieux regardaient ça côte à côte. Après quelques minutes Liana ne put s'empêcher de demander :

"Pourquoi tu le suis Gin ?" Liana

"Pourquoi tu suis ton capitaine ?"Gin un peu défensivement

Elle pouvait comprendre, les commentaires de Krieg sur sa force et son utilité avaient dû faire mal.

"Parce que je sais qu'il sera toujours là pour moi. Et pas seulement parce que c'est mon frère. Il fera ça pour n'importe lequel de ses nakamas. Parce que jamais Luffy ne me forcera à faire quelque chose qui va à l'encontre de ce que je crois ou de mes morales. Parce qu'il a cette capacité de provoquer la confiance et la loyauté chez les autres et que je sais qu'il fera tout pour jamais la briser. A moins que ça ne concerne la sécurité de l'équipage. Voilà pourquoi je suis Luffy." Liana

Gin resta un moment silencieux réfléchissant à ma réponse.

"Pourquoi vous me voulez avec vous ? Après ce que j'ai fait ?" Gin

"Ce que tu as fait ? Tu as obéi aux ordres de ton capitaine, c'est tout. C'est ton passé, si tu veux en parler tu peux mais ça ne nous intéresse pas sinon. Tu crois que Zoro est un ange ? La plus grande partie d'East Blue le prend pour un démon sans pitié, mais ce n'est pas qui il est. Juste l'image qu'il donne. C'est qui tu es qui nous importe. D'après ce que j'ai vu jusque là tu as de l'honneur, tu as aussi du courage, il faut du courage pour aller contre un mec comme Krieg apparemment. Je ne sais pas ce que Luffy a vu en toi. Je peux pas te le dire donc. Mais il cet instinct qui lui dit quelles personnes en valent le coup. Et il a jugé que tu faisais parti de ses personnes. J'ai confiance en lui donc en toi." Liana

"Il va mourir. Don Krieg est trop fort." Gin

"Regardez attentivement. Les gens comme le marmiton sont les pires ennemis qui soient. Ils se battent avec leurs tripes, leurs convictions." intervint Zeff

"Liana-chan j'ai une question." Sanji

"Vas y Sanji." Liana

"Pourquoi il tient autant à ce chapeau de paille. Il te la confié comme ça. Pourquoi ça particulièrement."

Sanji fit signe au chapeau que Luffy avait lancé à Liana dès qu'elle avait fini de se battre.

"Il y a une dizaine d'année un groupe de pirates sont arrivés à notre village. C'était des gens biens, ils étaient géniaux et Luffy en est vite arriver à vénérer le capitaine. Il voulait faire partie de leur équipage. Et puis un jour où on était tous au bar du village un groupe de bandits sont arrivés. Ils voulaient à boire mais Makino avait vendu tout son alcool aux pirates. Les bandits se sont mis en colère, ils ont explosé une bouteille de saké pleine et non entamé sur le capitaine qui leur avait donné. Mais il ne s'énerva pas, il resta calme et prit les choses à la rigolade. Luffy était furieux, et quand les bandits sont revenus quelques jours plus tard, les pirates étaient en déplacement à ce moment là. Luffy a défendu les pirates, quand les bandits ont commencé à se moquer d'eux. Ça allait très mal finir, Luffy avait trop énervé le chef des bandits, mais Ben un des pirates a décidé de s'en charger quand ils arrivèrent et il se débarrassa de tout les bandits. Le truc c'est que le chef des bandits s'était tiré et il avait pris Luffy, il voulait le jeter à la mer, ce qu'il fit et juste après le bateau sur lequel il était fut happé par un monstre marin. Ce dernier allait s'en prendre à Luffy quand le capitaine pirate arriva. Il protégea Luffy, en sacrifiant son bras au passage.

Quand les pirates partirent Shanks confia son chapeau en paille à Luffy lui disant de le rendre quand il deviendrait un grand pirate. Luffy a tout fait depuis ce jour pour devenir plus fort. Pour pouvoir dans un sens montrer à Shanks qu'il avait pas fait une erreur." Liana

En entendant cette histoire Sanji se mit à réfléchir à sa décision. Son attitude était-elle la bonne ?

Il y réfléchit distraitement tout en observant le combat même si à la fin il ne comprit pas vraiment l'inquiétude de Liana quand Luffy tomba à la mer en tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne vers lui et le supplie d'aller chercher Luffy. Que tout les détenteurs de fruits du démons ne peuvent pas nager et que c'est aussi son cas à elle. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et alla le chercher, avant de le remonter à la surface. Provoquant une pluie de remerciement de la part de la jeune femme.

Patty et Carne emmenèrent rapidement Luffy à l'intérieur, Sanji suivit pour se soigner aussi. Il s'était salement abimé les côtes. Gin quand à lui se lèva et se tournant vers Liana il demanda.

"Vous êtes sérieux par rapport à m'accepter dans votre équipage ?" Gin

"Très sérieux."Liana

"Alors si il est toujours okay avec ça à son réveil, j'aimerai bien en être." Gin

"Même si ça veut dire affronter Grand Line ?" Liana

"Oui, tu avais raison tout à l'heure dans le resto, Krieg comptait plus sur le nombre que la capacité de chaque membre. Vous nous avez battu alors que vous êtes que trois. Et puis je me suis juré il y a longtemps de ne pas me laisser guider par la peur. Et puis je refuse de me laisser battre par une fille sans revanche."

En disant il rentra dans le Baratie. Liana ne put s'en empêcher elle rigola.

"Beau combat." fit une voix derrière elle

Elle se retourna et se retrouva presque nez à nez (enfin plutôt à torse mais bon .. :)) avec Mihawk.

"Merci j'espère que ça a bien occupé ton temps." elle ne pouvait pas empêcher son ton un peu sec, il avait blessé un de ses nakamas

"Très divertissant oui. J'ai hâte de voir ce que votre équipage arrivera à faire sur Grand Line." Mihawk

"Merci." Liana répondit sarcastique

Il se retourna et commença à se diriger vers son bateau quand elle reprit la parole le poussant à se retourner.

"Je voulais vous remercier." Liana

"Me remercier ?" répéta-t-il d'un air interdit

"Oui pour ne pas avoir tué Zoro et ne pas vous en prendre à mon frère quand il vous attaqua." Liana

Il la regarda un moment. Cet équipage devenait de plus en plus intéressant.

"Roronora Zoro a du potentiel et du cran ainsi que de l'honneur. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de couper des tiges aussi prometteuse. Quand à ton frère, sa réaction était compréhensible. Au revoir et à bientôt." Mihawk

A ces mots il lui pris la main pour y faire un baise main avant de partir sans se retourner. Liana resta un moment figé par la surprise avant que son épaule et ses côtes ne se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir. Elle rentra ainsi dans le Baratie, laissant au cuistots la tâche de ramasser les pirates et de les mettre dans un petit bateau pour les faire débarrasser le plancher au plus vite. Après avoir récupérer son sac à bandoulière elle rejoignit Luffy qui était couché, Gin était aussi dans la pièce. Elle s'assit et s'endormit pour restaurer ses forces après le combat.

* * *

Le lendemain Luffy et Liana se réveillèrent, et après le repas, où Luffy se gava de viande, là où Liana préfèra manger des sucreries et des fruits, presque à la même vitesse que Luffy mangeait sa viande d'ailleurs. A la plus grande surprise des cuistots.

Et à la plus grande joie de Luffy qui était déjà ravie que Gin se joignait à eux, Sanji décida de les rejoindre après l'arrivée intéressante de Yusako.

Les aux revoirs entre Sanji et les autres étaient assez touchant. Tous les cuistots et même Zeff pleuraient à la fin.

Le trajet se passa tranquillement sans aucunes complications. Juste Sanji qui agaçait un peu, okay beaucoup Liana avec ses manières et son besoin d'être galant et tout le tralala. Mais elle se retint de le balancer à l'eau. Elle se contenta de se concentrer sur ses dessins, dessinant les personnes qu'ils venaient de rencontrer, les gens du Baratie en tout cas.

Quand elle ne faisait pas ça, elle vérifiait que les blessures des garçons guérissent bien, à la plus grande joie de Sanji qui eut même un saignement de nez quand elle lui demanda d'enlever son haut, quel pervers.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'enlever son haut, après tout avec juste le bikini elle pouvait changer le bandage sans problème. Et quand il y en avait elle demanda de l'aide à Gin. Elle aurait préféré Luffy mais lui et les bandages ça faisait quatre. Donc pas bonne combinaison. Et il était hors de question que Sanji s'approche d'elle.

Ils finirent quand même par arriver sur l'île de Nami où ils se dépêchèrent pour trouver Zoro. Heureusement ils le rencontrèrent assez vite. Il leur firent un topo rapide sur la situation avant que Johnny n'arriva pour leur dire que Nami avait tué Usopp.

 **Et oui Gin est devenu un chapeau de paille. J'adore juste ce personnage.  
Et ouais par rapport à l'amour de Liana par rapport aux sucreries, je me suis dit que après avoir grandi avec Luffy et Ace il fallait qu'elle mange plein d'un truc. Et puis j'ai pensé aux sucreries et aux fruits. Un truc qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir quand elle était chez les Dursley donc tadaa.  
Elle a beau être un peu plus normale que les autres elle a quand même ses spécialités idiote. **


	9. Chapter 9 : Nami et Arlong

**Certains combat seront différents dus aux nouveaux personnages. Juste un petit avertissement. Soit il y aura de nouveaux adversaires, soit les combattants s'allieront ...**

 **J'ai un peu retravaillé ce chapitre il avait au début 2822 mots, maintenant il en a 3050. J'essaie de détailler un peu plus les scènes de combats. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.  
**

La situation semblait grave mais aussi pas très claire. Pourquoi Nami libérerait Zoro pour tuer Usopp ensuite. Il y avait quelque chose de louche.

Son attitude ne faisait que confirmer cela, Luffy semblait penser la même chose. Et puis c'était quoi ce gant ? Elle n'en portait jamais à bord et dans une de leur conversations entre filles, elle lui avait dit détester ça. Si on rajoute le fait qu'elle détestait les pirates, Liana n'osait imaginer ce que les pirates d'Arlong avaient pu lui faire. En plus quelqu'un qui ne pouvait allumer un canon pour tuer un étranger pour sauver sa propre vie ne pourrait pas tuer un ami ou en tout cas un compagnon pour être au milieu.

Et la manière dont elle a réagi avant de partir quand Luffy a décidé de partir est révélatrice. Elle veut les protéger.

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait Liana ?" demanda Zoro

"On reste. Luffy est le capitaine si il veut rester alors c'est ce qu'on fait." Liana

"Vous pensez qu'elle a vraiment tué Usopp ?" demanda Gin curieux

"Non."

Zoro la regarda surpris par sa réponse et la conviction dans sa voix. Sanji lui semblait soulagé et Gin accepta tout simplement. Il ne connaissait pas les autres, il se fiait donc à leur jugement pour leur caractère.

"Nami ne voulait pas allumer un canon à Luffy quand sa vie était en jeu je te rappelle Zoro. Je doute qu'elle se soit trouvé capable de tuer Usopp comme ça. En plus honnêtement ce serait plus logique de te tuer toi que lui. Tu es plus un danger. Usopp est doué et je ne doute pas de sa force mais il n'a pas ton expérience." Liana

Zoro hocha la tête alors, c'était vrai qu'en y réfléchissant c'était pas très logique. Bon après il se disputa avec le cuistot et frappa Usopp par accident. Qui leur expliqua tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé pendant que Liana soignait ses blessures.

Nojiko, la sœur de Nami arriva ensuite. Luffy décida de partir, ne voulant pas entendre l'histoire de Nami par une autre bouche que la sienne. Liana et les autres restèrent. Curieux quand même.

Zoro dormis avant même le début, Liana avait toujours pas réussi à savoir s'il faisait semblant ou non.

L'histoire de Nami était assez touchante et expliquait beaucoup. Mais quand Nojiko leur dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils l'aident Liana intervint.

"Je crois que tu comprends pas tout Nojiko. Je comprends que c'est une affaire personnelle, mais Luffy considère Nami comme une des nôtres et c'est notre capitaine. On est des pirates, le seul qu'on écoute c'est lui. Et il veut que Nami soit notre navigatrice. D'une manière ou d'une autre on va se mêler de cette histoire. Surtout que Zoro est une cible pour Arlong et qu'ils s'en sont pris à Usopp. Je te remercie de nous avoir expliqué ce qui se passe. Mais ce n'est ni à toi ni à Nami de nous dire ce qu'on peut ou doit faire." Liana

Nojiko partit alors excédée par eux.

"Vous venez, on va rejoindre Luffy." proposa alors Zoro

Tous se levèrent et partirent en direction du village. Ils arrivèrent à temps pour apprendre comment Arlong avait fait en sorte de faire prendre l'argent de Nami par la marine. Réduisant ses efforts à zéro.

"C'est pas surprenant." dit Gin attirant ainsi l'attention des autres. "Ben ouais, si elle aussi douée que ça il serait idiot de la laisser partir comme ça. Je dis pas que je suis d'accord avec ça mais c'était à envisager."

Il s'empressa d'ajouter en voyant l'air meurtrier de Sanji à l'idée de profiter d'une jeune femme. Zoro et Liana acquiescèrent, ça avait du sens malheureusement. Et puis finalement l'heure du combat est arrivée. Nami a enfin demandé à Luffy de l'aide. Et ce dernier pour lui prouver qu'elle a toujours sa confiance lui laisse son chapeau de paille avant de partir pour Arlong Parc.

Le moment est venu de se battre.

* * *

Après que Luffy eut explosé la porte l'équipage suivit. Tous prêt à venger leur navigatrice et amie.

Les adversaires furent assez vite décidé Usopp/Smack. Zoro/Octi. Luffy/Arlong. Sanji/ Kuroobi. Gin s'occupait du monstre marin et Liana de Speedo un homme-poisson de type poisson voilier.

Malheureusement Luffy ne put s'occuper d'Arlong pendant que chacun affrontait leurs adversaires réciproque parce qu'Arlong le balança à l'eau. Et aucun membre de l'équipage ne pouvait aller le repêcher.

Quand Gin avait un instant de repos contre Meuh meuh il se chargeait des hommes de poissons mineurs.

Zoro avait du mal à bouger à cause de sa blessure et il était impossible pour lui de faire le plongeon avec une plaie pareille. Même quand il réussit à se débarrasser d'Octi.

Sanji était quelque peut préoccuper avec Kuroobi, dont les poings arrivaient sans problème à contrer ses coups de pieds.

Usopp était parti depuis un moment avec Smack aux fesses.

Quand à Liana elle dansait, il n'y avait pas d'autre mots pour son style de combat avec un adversaire aussi rapide qu'elle.

Liana était contente malgré tout, il était rare qu'elle puisse affronter un adversaire se battant comme elle. Il assénait coup de poings et pieds à une vitesse affolante. Mais Liana renchérissait avec vigueur.

Il tenta de profiter de sa distraction quand Zoro tomba au sol, souffrant de sa blessure contre Mihawk. Il y réussit même assez bien la propulsant dans un mur. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait pour l'achever, elle se releva rapidement et réussit à le trancher avec ses poignards. Elle avait gagné. Bon elle était un peu amochée, mais elle avait gagnée, juste après Zoro.

Il était évident que même si les hommes poissons avaient un avantage au niveau de la force les humains en avaient un au niveau de leur entrainement.  
En effet les hommes d'Arlong n'avait pas beaucoup d'endurance et ça se voyait que même les lieutenants d'Arlong étaient depuis trop longtemps en inactivité.

Cela dit ils ne s'en sortaient pas sans blessure, Liana se fit frapper durement au niveau du genou juste avant d'assener le coup final avec ses poignards. Zoro lui aggrava sa plaie. Gin lui avait pris un sale coup au bras après avoir été propulsé contre un mur par Meuh Meuh avant de battre le monstre marin.

Sanji sauta à l'eau pour secourir Luffy mais malheureusement Kuroobi le suivit. Quand Sanji réussit à remonter à la surface sans Luffy malheureusement, il réussit à finir le combat entre lui et Kuroobi.

Il ne restait plus qu'Arlong à battre.

Zoro et Liana dirent à Gin et Sanji d'aller le chercher et de lui faire recracher l'eau qu'il avait avalé. Ils ralentiraient Arlong pendant ce temps. Liana se prit quelques gouttes d'Arlong qui lui donnèrent l'impression de ne plus avoir du tout de force, les gouttes étaient déjà puissantes en règle général mais pour elle qui était une détentrice de fruit du démon c'était encore pire. Elle observa donc impuissante la manière dont Arlong aggravait la blessure de Zoro avant de se propulser vers lui et de réussir à le repousser. En voyant l'état de Zoro elle ne put retenir un cri d'horreur.

Elle ne pouvait pas soigner ça, mais elle devait ralentir le saignement et avec tout les coups à la tête que Zoro avait pris elle devait l'empêcher de dormir. Mais il y avait encore de l'espoir pensa-t-elle en voyant un jet d'eau de l'autre côté du mur. Les gars avaient réussi à sortir Luffy de l'eau et à le faire recracher l'eau. Malheureusement toute à son inattention elle n'avait pas vu qu'Arlong s'était relevé et était juste derrière elle.

"Liana dégage de là." hurla Nami

Écoutant la navigatrice, Liana ne réfléchit pas elle se pencha vers la droite, ne voulant pas non plus abandonner Zoro à Arlong dans cet état.

Heureusement son mouvement lui sauva la vie. Au lieu de sa nuque, Arlong mordit son épaule gauche, celle là même qui avait déjà eu un sale coup de Pearl. Il montra ensuite la force de ladite mâchoire en la soulevant du sol avec juste ça. Luffy arriva juste à temps pour voir sa sœur dans les airs, son épaule entre les dents d'Arlong, épaule qui saignait d'ailleurs abondamment.

Plutôt que de se laisser malmener par Arlong, Liana se tordit, ignorant sa douleur et lui donna un gros coup de pied dans le nez. Elle s'arracha ainsi à la mâchoire et se projeta contre un mur.

Arlong n'eut pas l'occasion de répliquer le coup, parce que Luffy qui était déjà fou de rage à cause de Nami avant, là était carrément fou furieux. Personne ne blessait sa petite sœur impunément. Ignorant le reste de son équipage, Luffy se jeta contre Arlong et leur combat commença. Ils se rendaient coup pour coup.

* * *

Sanji aida Liana à se relever, pendant que Gin était auprès de Zoro essayant d'arrêter le saignement. Liana et Sanji vinrent l'aider dès qu'elle fut sur pied. Elle ordonna aux garçons de le garder éveillé, pendant qu'elle se servait de la veste de Sanji, qui l'avait enlevé avant de plonger à l'eau, pour faire pression sur la plaie.

Elle avait aussi enlevé sa veste, ne voulant pas la tacher avec son sang, mais le jean n'était pas vraiment recommandé pour faire pression sur une plaie. Quand Usopp arriva elle lui demanda d'appuyer à sa place. Pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper des blessures des autres gars. Heureusement Usopp n'était pas trop amoché, elle soigna ensuite le bras de Gin qui empêchait toujours Zoro de dormir. Il n'était pas cassé heureusement, mais il allait devoir y aller en douceur avec son bras droit pendant quelques temps, le coude risquait aussi d'être assez douloureux.

Sanji quand à lui était assez abîmé mais heureusement rien de trop sérieux. Elle vérifia ensuite la tête de Zoro qui n'avait pas de commotion cérébrale à son plus grand soulagement. Lorsqu'elle dit ça les réactions furent variées.

"Ouf tant mieux." Usopp

"Génial, je vais pouvoir arrêter de parler et de le distraire." Gin

"Yes, je vais faire une petite sieste." Zoro

"Pour ça il faudrait qu'il ait un cerveau." Sanji

Le dernier commentaire lui gagna un coup sur la tête de la part de Liana qui ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout, et qui n'avait pas envie de voir un autre combat entre les deux.

Malgré tout elle fut soulagé quand Luffy eut fini sa destruction totale d'Arlong Parc et fit admettre à Nami qu'elle était une des leurs. Une pirate. Elle fut assez amusé quand son frère le casse cou de service qui se moquait de ses blessures se tourna ensuite vers elle.

"Potter Liana ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de faire ce mouvement quand Arlong avait ton épaule entre ses dents."

Elle ne put trouver une réponse tellement elle rigolait, et ensuite parce que le marine corrompu arriva pour récupérer les trésors d'Arlong parc. Le pauvre chou se fit descendre en flèche puis massacrer par Nami et Liana. Nami pour ce qu'il avait fait à sa sœur et parce qu'il s'en était pris à son trésor. Liana parce qu'elle détestait les corrompus, et qu'il s'en était pris à une innocente. Elles s'occupèrent à elles deux de lui et son régiment.

Même si sa menace envers Luffy et elle était sérieuse, Liana ne voyait pas vraiment ce que ce marine de bas étage comptait faire. Elle s'en soucierait plus tard. Pour le moment il fallait trainer tout le monde voir le médecin du village avant de les relâcher pour qu'ils puissent faire la fête.

* * *

La blessure de Zoro fut traité très sérieusement et heureusement qu'il y avait un docteur, parce que Liana ne se sentait pas capable de faire des points de suture à qui que ce soit. L'urgence d'en trouver un à bord augmentait après chaque combat, même si Luffy lui préférait l'idée d'un musicien. C'était quand même moins urgent.

Ils firent ensuite la fête avec tous les villageois. Luffy en profita pour s'empiffrer, Zoro pour boire, Sanji pour draguer. Gin et Liana firent un mélange entre Luffy et Zoro, même s'ils consommèrent beaucoup moins qu'eux deux.

Liana et Nami ne purent beaucoup discuter, mais quand elles le firent ça concernait le tatouage de Nami.

"Hey Nami qui t'as changé ton tatouage ?"Liana

"Le docteur pourquoi ?"Nami

"J'aimerai bien en avoir un au dessus de la marque de ses dents. Ça te dérange si je m'en fais un aussi ?"Liana

"Non pas du tout, c'est une bonne idée même." Nami

"Okay, je vais lui demander alors."Liana

"Liana attends deux secondes s'il te plait." Nami

"Ouais ?" Liana

"On continuera nos soirées filles même si ..." Nami

"Même si tu as décidé de retourner vite fait chez toi ?" demanda Liana avec un sourire. "Bien sûr dès qu'on repart si tu veux. Même si faudra qu'on achète des cadenas. J'ai moyennement confiance en Sanji."

Cela lui valut un grand sourire, en effet après l'île d'Usopp il était arrivé à Nami et Liana de se retrouver dans leur cabine pour discuter de tout et de rien, passer un moment entre filles. Elles aimaient ça toutes les deux, Nami parce que à part Nojiko elle se mêlait rarement avec d'autres de son âge, et même pour Nojiko avec tous les voyages que Nami faisait, il y avait une distance entre les deux sœurs.

Quand à Liana elle avait grandi avec des garçons, les seules femmes qu'elle connaissait vraiment était Dadan et Makino. Pas vraiment de son âge.

En plus maintenant que Nami était une des leurs elles pourraient parler de plus de choses.

Elle la laissa après ça pour aller voir le docteur, qui était totalement d'accord pour lui faire le tatouage. Elle décida de se faire tatouer leur Jolly Roger sur l'épaule. Elle était après tout fière d'être une pirate et n'envisageait pas de suivre un autre capitaine. Le tatouage se fit assez rapidement et sans trop de douleur.

Finalement ce fit le jour de départ, Nami décida de partir en beauté, en volant tous les villageois de leur porte feuille. C'était assez amusant, et ça ne dérangeait pas plus que ça Liana, tant que Nami ne la volait pas, elle n'avait pas de problème avec cette manie.

Une semaine après leur départ, Luffy et Liana eurent la surprise de découvrir qu'ils étaient recherché :

 **Mort ou Vif Monkey D Luffy 30 000 000 de berries**

 **Morte ou Vive Potter Liana 25 000 000 de berries**

Luffy était ravi et la seule réaction de Liana fut " Au moins maintenant pépé ne peut plus faire de nous des marines ou me marier à un marine."

La référence à leur grand père fit un peu peur aux jumeaux, qui ne voulaient certainement pas être près de lui quand il apprendrait la nouvelle.

* * *

Au quartier général de la marine.

"Ces petits cons. Comment oses-t-ils devenir des pirates."

S'ensuivit la destruction du bureau non seulement de Garp mais aussi de Sengoku quand ce dernier osa en parler.

* * *

Quelque part dans le nouveau monde : sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche

"Waouh. Mes frangins sont recherché. Regarde ça père."

Ace était ravi, son petit frère et sa petite sœur était enfin en route vers Grand Line, il avait hâte de les revoir.

Il était cependant beaucoup moins content de la tenue que Liana portait sur son avis de recherche.

La photo montrait son corps entier, ayant été prise de loin, contrairement à celle de Luffy, on voyait donc le short court, et en plus elle ne portait qu'un haut de Bikini. Il espérait que Luffy arriverait à la protéger des pervers, quand à lui il la protégerait au moins des pervers qu'il y avait dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

En effet plusieurs des commandants étaient en train d'admirer sa sœur et de faire des commentaires sur sa poitrine ou ses jambes. Ils connurent donc non la brûlure de la passion mais celle de la colère d'un grand frère. Bien plus dangereux.

* * *

Quelque part dans le nouveau monde ; Shanks et Mihawk

Lorsque l'équipage du Roux vit les avis de recherche des jumeaux, ils commencèrent à boire à leur santé, ainsi seul Yasopp vit que son capitaine avait glissé l'avis de recherche de Liana dans sa poche. Il n'en dit rien, après tout Ben était déjà en train de menacer Mihawk parce qu'il avait dit Liana était très bien foutue et qu'elle l'intéressait.

Une fois que Mihawk eut fini de leur décrire le combat, Ben lui sauta dessus pour avoir osé regarder la jeune femme qu'il considérait comme sa fille avec un œil un peu pervers.

Il était, sans le savoir, assez d'accord avec Ace,quand à la protection de Liana face aux pervers.

Shanks voyant la colère et les sentiments paternels de son second envers la magnifique jeune femme, se tut prudemment. Il ne faudrait pas en effet qu'il soit le suivant après Mihawk pour la colère de Ben. En effet il était très dangereux quand provoqué.

Shanks se promit alors de cacher tout saignements de nez du à des images très intéressantes entre lui et Liana à son second. Il tenait à ses parties intimes quand même et il voudrait éviter une balle de révolver dans ce genre de place.


	10. Chapter 10: Longuetown et Grand Line

La première nuit passait à bord du Vogue Merry se passa en faisant la fête, ils n'avaient pas fêté dignement l'arrivée de Sanji et Gin, et ils officialisaient ainsi l'arrivée de Nami. Les filles décidèrent quand même de quitter la fête pas trop tard, elles voulaient se retrouver comme prévu. Cependant quand les garçons étaient en train de décider qui ferait la nuit ou du moins une partie et que Gin se porta volontaire, Liana s'y opposa.

"Pourquoi tu as pas confiance ?" demanda Gin d'un ton blessé.

"Bien sûr que si mais c'est pas la question. Gin tu es épuisé, tu as des cernes atroce, donc il est hors de question que tu ne dormes pas cette nuit. En plus on arrivera bientôt près de Grand Line et on aura besoin de tout le monde au top, pas de quelqu'un à moitié mort de fatigue. Tu veilleras demain si tu veux mais cette nuit tu dors." Liana

Après cela Gin accepta en ronchonnant et ce fut décidé que Sanji puis Usopp s'occuperait de la navigation de nuit.

Les filles allèrent ensuite dans leur cabine, elles discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant environ une demi heure avant que Nami ne pose la question qui l'avait torturé toute la soirée.

"Tu voulais venir à ma poursuite ?" Nami

"Comment ça ?" Liana

"Je sais que Luffy me voulait avec vous, et que tu es venue au moins pour lui mais est ce que ..." Nami

"Est ce que j'avais envie de venir te chercher aussi. Et pas juste parce que mon frère et capitaine le voulait ?" Liana

"Ouais." Nami

"Oui." Liana

"Vraiment ?" Nami

"Oui, on avait sympathisé et c'était sympa d'avoir une autre fille à bord. Je t'aime bien, et même si Luffy n'avait pas voulu te suivre je pense que je l'aurais fait. Au minimum pour avoir une explication." Liana

"Okay merci. Oh fait j'y pense. Comment vous avez recruté Sanji et Gin ? Je croyais que Gin était un pirate de Don Krieg."Nami

"Il l'était, mais en fait le jour où tu as décidé de régler tes affaires chez toi, le Baratie a été attaqué. Gin a conduit les pirates de Krieg au resto après que Krieg avait promis de faire de mal à personne. Mais il a pas tenu parole. Après avoir obtenu de la nourriture il a menacé tout les cuistots. Avec Luffy on se préparaient au combat. Luffy avait sa dette à payer et j'allais pas le laisser seul. Zoro et les autres allaient partir après toi quand Dracule Mihawk est arrivé." Liana

"C'est qui ?" Nami

"Un des sept grand corsaires, un homme très dangereux qui vient de Grand Line et actuellement il est connu comme étant le meilleur sabreur de sabre du monde." Liana

"Ah .; Donc Zoro voulait le battre." Nami

"Exact." Liana

"C'est comme ça qu'il a eu sa blessure ?" Nami

"Oui. Ca faisait super peur, il y avait une telle différence de niveau entre les deux. Mihawk se battait avec un simple couteau contre les trois sabres de Zoro."Liana

"T'es pas sérieuse ?" Nami

"Si je te jure. Et puis le combat a changé, enfin plutôt le comportement de Mihawk, après que Zoro se soit pris un coup de poignard dans la poitrine. Il refusait de reculer." Liana

"Pourquoi ?"Nami

"Parce que reculer ça voulait dire qu'il admettait la défaite, qu'il abandonnait son rêve dans un sens. Après ça Mihawk dégaina son épée, elle était gigantesque et c'est avec elle qui blessa Zoro. Et ensuite il lui lança le défi de le surpasser. Je pense que Mihawk respecte Zoro tu sais. " Liana

"Ouah c'est super impressionnant. Et ensuite qu'est ce qui c'est passé." Nami

Liana rigola un peu en voyant à quel point Nami était presque enfantine dans sa curiosité.

"Ensuite on a affronté les hommes de Krieg. Enfin on, Luffy avait fixé sa cible sur Krieg. Sanji s'est occupé du menu fretin. J'ai donné un petit coup de main. Mais je l'ai laissé faire, il avait la situation en main. Mais ensuite la situation s'est corsée. Pearl un abruti aux ordres de Krieg est arrivé et ensuite Gin pour arrêter les combats à menacer Zeff, là je m'en suis mêlée. Au final j'ai battu Pearl et Gin a refusé de tuer Sanji quand il en a eu l'occasion. Ensuite Luffy a botté le derrière de Krieg et entre temps j'avais réussi à convaincre Gin de nous rejoindre. Sanji a décidé de le faire au réveil de Luffy et après avoir entendu la conversation que les cuistots et Zeff avaient à son sujet." Liana

"C'était sur quoi ?"Nami

"Qu'ils voulaient qu'il réalise son rêve." Liana

"Ben vous vous êtes pas ennuyés dis donc." Nami

"On était avec Luffy je te signale." Liana

Après ça elles rigolèrent un peu, mais ne tardèrent pas à aller se coucher, épuisées par les événements des derniers jours.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent le surlendemain à Loguetown, et avec la fascination que Luffy portait envers Gold Roger c'était évident qu'ils allaient s'y arrêter. En plus ils avaient besoin de vivres. Ils firent vite des projets, il était entendu que Liana allait faire un peu de shopping, elle avait besoin de vêtements, avec Nami, avant de rejoindre Gin et Zoro dans un magasin d'arme pour choisir un sabre et prendre du matériel pour l'entretenir et s'occuper de ses poignards.

Sanji lui avait prévu de se stocker en nourriture, Usopp lui voulait acheter différents objets pour ses billes explosives et tout. Luffy lui voulait juste voir la plateforme d'exécution.

Liana ne resta pas longtemps avec Nami, elle avait besoin de trop de choses et essayait trop de trucs différents, elles se séparèrent donc assez vite et elle partit alors retrouver les garçons. Elle avait acheté ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle arriva juste à temps pour voir Zoro le bras en l'air pendant qu'un sabre d'apparence aiguisé tomber au sol. Elle se tourna vers Gin et demanda :

"Je veux savoir ?" Liana

"Non, crois moi." Gin

"D'accord, vous avez trouvé des choses intéressantes ?"Liana

"Ben il a un sabre, apparemment deux." Gin

Il se corrigea en voyant le vendeur du magasin sortir un beau sabre et l'offrir à Zoro. La jeune femme qui était dans le magasin sortit peu après. Et le vendeur se tourna ensuite vers Liana.

"Vous avez besoin de quelque chose mademoiselle."

"Elle a besoin d'un sabre." dit Zoro d'une voix directe.

Liana le laissa expliquer ce dont elle avait besoin, il s'y connaissait beaucoup plus qu'elle en la matière. Il expliqua donc qu'elle recherchait un sabre facile à manier, fait pour les styles de combat rapide plutôt que de la force brute. Elle se retrouva assez rapidement avec différents sabres dans les mains, elle ne savait pas quoi chercher quand soudain elle en prit un et le trouva parfait pour elle.

Zoro le vit aussi car il eut un grand sourire, ravi qu'elle ait trouvé celle qui lui fallait. Elle refusa l'idée de ne pas payer pour cette magnifique lame quand le vendeur tenta. Il avait déjà donné deux sabres à Zoro elle pouvait payer pour une troisième. Elle acheta également deux nouveaux poignards, elle en avait maintenant six. Ainsi que ce qui fallait pour prendre soin des sabres. Elle demanda ensuite à Gin si il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit et il finit par dire qu'il avait besoin d'un pistolet. Elle lui en fit prendre un et en profita pour se stocker en balles pour elle aussi.

Ils quittèrent ensuite le magasin avec Zoro bien plus à l'aise avec ses trois sabres à la ceinture.

Ils retrouvèrent ensuite Nami qui semblait avoir dévalisé toute la boutique de vêtements, Sanji et Usopp qui avaient acheté beaucoup de vivres. Il ne manquait que Luffy.

Ils apprirent ensuite que ce Baka allait se faire exécuter par Baggy et ses hommes, laissant donc leurs achats entre les mains d'Usopp et Nami, les quatre autres se dépêchèrent pour aller sauver leur capitaine.

Ils le trouvèrent sur l'échafaud avec Baggy au dessus de lui.

Ils ne montrèrent aucune pitié pour les pirates qui leur barraient la route. Leur seul objectif était d'aller le plus vite possible pour stopper Baggy. Liana pensa brièvement qu'ils auraient du prendre Usopp avec eux parce que si elle était sure de ne pas être capable d'atteindre Baggy de là elle était sûre qu'Usopp pourrait. Les pirates qui tentaient de les stopper n'étaient pas très efficaces mais ils leur faisaient perdre du temps.

Luffy venait de leur dire avec un sourire qu'il était mort quand juste à temps, un éclair foudroya Baggy ainsi que la plateforme d'exécution.

"Les gars, Liana-chan vous croyez en Dieu ?" Sanji

"On discutera de ça plus tard non ? Je voudrais me tirer de là avant qu'on se fasse chopper par la marine." Zoro

"Ouais allons y." Liana.

Ils partirent ensuite à toute vitesse pour regagner leur navire et se tirer de Loguetown.

Liana et Gin durent pousser Sanji à avancer quand ils rencontrèrent de nouveau le Sergent Tashigi, il voulait s'en prendre à Zoro, mais eux deux comprenaient la situation. C'était par rapport aux sabres, et c'était vraiment pas le moment pour Sanji d'être chevaleresque. Ils laissèrent Zoro se charger du problème, continuant à courir vers le Merry.

Ils rencontrèrent ensuite Smoker, un détenteur de fruit du démon de type Logia. Ça craignait. Il avait Luffy maintenu en dessous de lui et Liana suspendu dans les airs. Gin et Sanji avaient été jeté contre un mur mais un étranger intervint et lui plus le vent leur permirent de s'échapper avec Zoro qui les avaient rejoint en cours de route.

Ils étaient en direction de Grand Line et bien que Gin était un peu plus pâle que normalement ça avait l'air d'aller. Usopp avait aussi la trouille mais les autres avaient hâte d'y être. Sanji sortit même un tonneau pour célébrer leur départ.

Il plaça le pied le premier dessus et déclara

"Trouver All Blue."

Luffy suivit.

"Devenir le Seigneur des Pirates."

Zoro continua.

"Devenir le meilleur manieur de sabre."

Liana poursuivit.

"Devenir la femme la plus forte de toutes les mers."

Gin enchaina.

"Être quelqu'un de bien même en étant un pirate."

Ensuite Nami.

"Créer une carte du monde.

Et finalement Usopp.

"Devenir un brave guerrier des mers."

* * *

Malheureusement avant d'arriver à Grand Line, leur bateau fit un détour par Calm Belt. Une mer peuplé avec des monstres marins absolument gigantesques.

Voir ces mastodontes les fit ramer le plus vite possible vers la tempête qui entourait le Red Line, la montagne. Ils arrivèrent donc enfin en vu de l'entrée. Le moment de vérité. Ça passait ou ça cassait.

Usopp et Sanji brisèrent le gouvernail en étant un peu trop enthousiaste. Nami était en train de paniquer à l'idée de mourir. Gin aussi il était aussi en train de revoir la mort de certains de ses camarades en essayant de rentrer dans Grand Line. Liana faisait tout pour le calmer.

Heureusement que Luffy et Zoro était là. Avec ses pouvoirs d'hommes caoutchouc Luffy réussit à remettre le navire sur la bonne route et Zoro à le remonter à bord, pour qu'ils évitent de perdre leur capitaine.

ILS AVAIENT RÉUSSI.

La montée était fantastique et Gin réussit à se calmer, quand il tenta de s'excuser, Liana lui tapa l'arrière de la tête en lui disant que c'était okay.

L'aventure pouvait vraiment commencer. Ils arrivaient enfin sur Grand Line.

En avant.


	11. Chapter 11: Laboon et Whiskey Peak

**Chapitre un peu retravaillé. On passe de 3087 mots à 3192**

La descente fut rapide, Gin était songeur, il semblait chercher à se rappeler de quelque chose qui lui échappait.

Zoro et elle se regardèrent tout à coup, ils avaient entendu quelque chose et ça ne ressemblait certainement pas au vent. Quelques minutes après ils virent une gigantesque baleine qui se tenait droite sur leur chemin, c'était une catastrophe. Ils allaient se faire aplatir comme une crêpe. C'était panique à bord, jusqu'à ce que Luffy n'intervienne.

Malgré la tactique qui laissait un peu à désirer l'idée de Luffy fut efficace pour arrêter leur bateau. Tous se mirent à ramer, tous sauf Luffy. Qui semblait furieux que la baleine ait osé démolir son siège réservé: la figure de proue. Et cette fois son intervention n'était pas nécessaire. Bien au contraire.

Le coup dans l'œil de la baleine était d'une totale stupidité. Ce qui provoqua Luffy expulsé hors du bateau et les autres avalé par la baleine.

"Qu'est ce que vous pensez de ça ? J'aurai pu jurer que nous venions d'être avalé par une baleine mais pourtant ... Ça doit être un rêve." Sanji

"Un rêve collectif ?" Gin

Sanji ne put répondre, le bateau fut attaqué par un calamar géant, qui se fit tuer par un harpon. Okay ils étaient pas tous seul dans se délire absolu. Et voilà qu'un homme sort sur l'île.

"C'est une fleur." Sanji

"Une fleur ?"Zoro

"Non les gars c'est un homme avec une coiffure chelou." Liana

Ils le regardent récupérer le calamar géant et attendaient qu'il dise quelque chose. Les garçons commencèrent à devenir agités, Liana décida donc d'intervenir.

"Bonjour. Nous sommes les pirates au chapeau de paille. Voici Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Gin et Zoro. Je suis Liana. Pourriez vous nous dire qui vous êtes et où nous sommes s'il vous plait."

Il les regarda quelques instants, Gin bloquant Sanji qui semblait être en train de s'énerver, avant de se décider à répondre.

"Mon nom est Crocus, le gardien des caps Jumeaux. J'ai 71 ans, je suis gémeaux et de type AB."

Après cette réponse Liana dut marcher sur le pied de Zoro très fort pour qu'il se la ferma. Ils avaient besoin de l'aide du vieillard et il était hors de question qu'ils l'insultent. Makino l'écorcherait si elle entendait que Liana n'était pas poli sur ce voyage. Elle avait beau être une pirate, et n'avoir pas peur de grand chose, une Makino énervée était une chose assez paniquante.

"Vous êtes bien à l'intérieur d'une baleine si vous voulez une sortie c'est par là."Crocus

"Pourquoi il y a une porte et une sortie dans l'estomac d'une baleine ?" s'exclama tout le monde choqué.

Pour se faire expliquer que toute la peinture était faite comme passe temps par Crocus. Ils commencèrent à diriger le bateau vers la sortie lorsque la baleine décida de commencer à taper sa tête contre la falaise de Red Line.

Nami alors se rappela les cicatrices qu'il y avait sur la baleine, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle souffrait. Liana ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi se taper la tête sur une montagne aidait à alléger la souffrance de la baleine mais avec le nombre de fois où elle avait voulut faire la même chose contre un arbre ou un mur à cause de Ace et Luffy, elle était mal placée pour juger.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent se rapprocher plus de la sortie, Luffy et deux autres en tombèrent. Pour tomber ensuite dans le liquide de l'estomac de la baleine. Finalement Liana est très contente d'avoir mangé un fruit du démon. Au moins elle avait une excuse pour ne pas plonger là dedans.

Après que les garçons, minus Gin qui est resté à bord, ait repêché Luffy et les deux étrangers le temps des questions est venu. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent commencer à les interroger Crocus leur hurla qu'il ne les laissera pas faire du mal à Laboon.

Laboon étant apparemment la baleine, et les deux crétins qui étaient tombés avec Luffy, voulaient tuer la baleine. Alors que le vieux c'était mis en danger pour la protéger. Luffy décida de la route à suivre en les assommant. Une bonne idée le temps de faire le point sur la situation. peut être un peu barbare, mais assez sage tout compte fait.

L'histoire de Laboon était triste, Liana était furieuse contre les pirates, de même qu'Usopp et Gin. Usopp c'était pour la baleine qu'il était triste. Pour Gin et Liana aussi mais c'était aussi que les pirates aient brisé leur promesse. A quoi bon faire une promesse pour la briser en prenant la fuite.

Ils ne purent râler très longtemps sur ses pirates parce que Luffy passa devant eux en hurlant comme un fou.

"Les gars il avait quoi dans les bras exactement ?" demanda Gin

"Un mat." répondit Zoro

"Mais où il en a trouvé un ?" Usopp

"Ben il a pris celui du bateau." dit Liana calmement

Les réactions furent instantanée, tous se précipitèrent vers le Merry pour vérifier par leur propre yeux. Et puis après ils hurlèrent après Luffy, Crocus se joignit à eux quand il planta le mat dans une des plaies de Laboon. Tous restèrent scotchés ensuite en entendant son raisonnement.

Il ne voulait pas prendre la place des amis pirates de Laboon mais à la place devenir un adversaire qu'elle reverrait dans quelques années. Il appela ensuite Liana pour qu'elle l'aide à dessiner leur Jolly Roger sur Laboon.

Elle s'exécuta sans rien dire. Elle allait pas l'engueuler aussi, Nami et Usopp l'avaient déjà fait. Une fois que ce fut fait, Laboon ne devrait pas l'abîmer vu que c'était une promesse, la protégeant ainsi contre ses tendances de se taper la tête contre Red Line.

Pendant que Nami discutait avec Crocus sur la navigation sur la route de tous les périls, Liana dessinait Laboon, ainsi que Crocus. Voyant son air préoccupé Zoro et Gin la rejoignirent.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Gin

"C'est à cause du coup avec le mat ?" Zoro

"Non je réfléchissais à Crocus."

"Qu'il est vraiment bizarre ?" Zoro avec un sourcil levé.

"Non à la proposition de Luffy de devenir un membre de notre équipage." Liana

"C'est pas plus mal non ? Je veux dire il est vieux et il a pas l'air si costaud que ça." Gin

"Peut être mais c'est un médecin. Et il doit être bon. Vous avez vu les soins qu'il donne à cette baleine ?" Liana

"Mais t'arrive à nous soigner sans problème." Zoro

"Oui mais parce que vous avez rien eu de grave. J'aurai été incapable de te soigner si le docteur sur l'île de Nami l'avait pas fait. Ta blessure était trop grave et profonde. Je suis inutile par rapport aux maladies et ce genre de truc. On a vraiment besoin d'un docteur." Liana

"Oh." Zoro

"Comment a se fait que tu sois inutile par rapport aux maladies ?" Gin

"J'ai jamais eu à en soigner, Luffy était jamais malade." Liana. Et Ace non plus, pensa-t-elle

"Tu t'y connais autant grâce à Luffy ?" Gin

"Ouais, fallait bien quelqu'un pour le soigner, et Dadan ainsi que les autres bandits des montagnes nous aiment et tout mais ils voulaient pas qu'on les dérange pour rien. Surtout que parfois il se blessait loin de chez eux. Fallait alors le soigner sur place. Comme il était totalement inutile à ça, je m'en suis occupée." Liana

"Et quand c'était toi qui étais blessée ?" Zoro

"Les choses étaient un peu plus complexe. Si c'était pas aux bras ou à la tête je pouvais me soigner toute seule en gros, mais la plupart du temps Luffy faisait en sorte de prendre le plus gros des coups." Liana

"Il avait l'air furieux quand Arlong t'a blessé." Zoro remarqua très curieux, il avait pas pu aborder le sujet plus tôt alors là il en profitait.

"Ouais, Luffy est très protecteur envers moi. Depuis qu'il m'a trouvé en sang quand j'avais environ six ans." Liana

"Trouvé ?" Gin

"Oui, Luffy est mon frère adoptif, avant lui on pense que j'étais dans un autre monde parce que c'était très différent d'ici. Mes gardiens étaient violent envers moi, et quand Luffy m'a trouvé sur la plage j'étais en sang et gravement blessée. Il lui a fallut deux mois pour être tranquille quand j'étais hors de son champ de vision." Liana

Gin avait l'air soufflé par ça, mais il voyait bien que Liana ne mentait pas. C'était choquant quand même l'idée d'un autre monde.

"Sérieux." Zoro

"Oui, à ses yeux il était le grand frère et moi la petite sœur, il devait prendre soin de moi et me protéger. Ça a pas trop changé. Il est plus relax maintenant, mais j'ai aucun doute que si jamais je venais à être gravement blessé et lui non, il serait fou furieux. " Liana

"Pourquoi il t'a laissé devenir pirate alors ? C'est pas vraiment un job sans risque." Gin

"Premièrement il m'a pas laissé, j'ai décidé de devenir pirate et on a décidé ensemble de rester sur le même navire. Ensuite il sait que je suis capable de me défendre et tout. Et en plus depuis nos six ans je crois pas qu'on ait été séparé plus d'une semaine." Liana

* * *

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils durent ré-embarquer à bord du Merry, Usopp avait fait des réparations de fortunes. Zoro alla de suite dormir, mais Gin et elle se renseignèrent sur ce qui c'était passé. Ils apprirent ainsi tout par rapport au Log-Pose et au fait que Luffy ait décidé de déposer Miss Wednesday et Mr 10 à Whiskey Peak.

Elle comprenait l'attitude de Luffy mais les deux zigotos la mettaient mal à l'aise, après tout après l'épisode de Laboon ils avaient dit qu'ils se reverrait surtout grâce à leur organisation. Un regard à Gin et Nami prouvaient qu'ils étaient pas ravis par la situation, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire, après tout Luffy avait pris une décision. Ils pouvaient juste les garder à l'œil. Ils avaient de toute façon un but commun pour le moment : rejoindre leur île.

Les deux étrangers prouvèrent d'ailleurs être utile en les aidant durant la tempête, même si les insultes envers les capacités de Nami agacèrent prodigieusement la concernée. Elle débutait sur la route de Tous les Périls, il était normal que les débuts soient un peu cahoteux. Elle passa d'ailleurs sa colère sur Zoro, qui avait dormi pendant toute la crise et en se réveillant et en les voyant tous au sol épuisé avait commenté le sujet. Pour le plus grand amusement de Luffy et Liana d'ailleurs.

Sa réaction envers Miss Wednesday et Mr 10 noms prouva que quelque chose de louche se tramait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de la ville les deux idiots partirent, Liana et Gin se tournèrent alors vers Zoro qui expliqua.

"Je les connais pas, ni ne les ai déjà rencontré."Zoro

"Mais ?" Liana

"Je crois qu'ils font partie d'une organisation de chasseurs de prime." Zoro

"Tu es en train de dire qu'on va accoster une île de potentiels chasseurs de prime avec deux des nôtres recherchés par la marine pour une coquette somme ?"Gin

"Ouais." Zoro

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On devrait pas descendre." Gin

"On a pas le choix." Liana

"Quoi ?" Gin

"Ouais, Luffy veut qu'on y aille, et en plus on a besoin de charger le Log Pose. Et c'est pas comme si on savait pas déjà que la Route des Périls serait dangereuse." Liana

"On fait quoi ?" Zoro

"L'équipage sait déjà qu'on fait pas confiance aux deux idiots, avec un peu de chance ils seront prudents. Sinon on se prépare à toutes les éventualités." Liana

"Mais Luffy ... " Gin

"Ne vas pas débarquer sur une île parce qu'il y a peut être du danger ?" Zoro demanda amusé

Quiconque connaissait leur capitaine savait que plus y avait du danger plus il voudrait aborder l'île. Gin secoua la tête l'air penaud.

"De toute façon c'est quoi le pire qui va se produire ? On va devoir se battre ? Comme si on en avait pas envie." Liana

"C'est clair, j'ai l'impression de rouiller sur le bateau. En plus j'ai pas vraiment d'adversaire à affronter."

En effet bien que Zoro se batte avec Gin les deux hésitaient à combattre l'un contre, enfin surtout Gin qui avait peur de faire vraiment mal à Zoro, en perdant le contrôle par exemple. Et Zoro était pas vraiment emballé à l'idée de se battre contre les tonfas avec ses sabres tout neuf. Les combats entre Gin et Liana étaient intéressants, mais il voulait d'autres adversaires. Les seuls combat où Zoro et Gin se laissaient aller c'était contre Sanji, quand ce dernier ne gardait pas les mandariniers de Nami, où la cuisine, ou encore ne suivait pas Nami ou Liana pour réaliser leurs désirs. ...

Le plus souvent ces combats se terminaient avec Liana qui leur criait dessus parce qu'ils étaient en sang et qu'elle devait les soigner. Donc Zoro avait vraiment envie de se battre sérieusement.

* * *

L'accueil qu'ils reçurent ne les mirent pas vraiment à l'aise. Il était quand même rare que des villageois se mettent en quatre pour des pirates inconnus et ne les accueillent comme des invités d'honneur. Mais bon au moins ils mangeaient gratuitement. Une fois que les habitants sortirent du bar où ils les avaient reçus, Zoro, Liana et Gin arrêtèrent de faire semblant de dormir où de s'être évanoui à cause de l'alcool.

"On se la joue comment ?" Gin

"Je veux m'en charger." Zoro

"Tu es sûr de toi ?" Liana

"Oui." Zoro

"Ça te dérange pas Gin ?" Liana

"Non pas particulièrement." Gin

"Bon ben ok alors, tu appelles si besoin ok ?" Liana

"Ça marche, a plus." Zoro

"On fait quoi en attendant ?" Gin

"On fait ce que tout bon pirate qui se respectent ferait... On vide les frigos, et tout ce qui peut nous être utiles." Liana dit avec un petit sourire innocent poussant Gin dans un fou rire.

"C'est pas du jeu, comment tu peux avoir une expression comme ça." Gin dit tout en rigolant

"Talent mon cher, talent. Allez viens. Tu veux t'occuper de quoi ?"Liana

"Alcool et voir si ils ont de l'argent pas loin." Gin

"Oki pas de soucis je me charge de la nourriture." Liana

"Prends pas que des fruits et des sucreries." Gin

"Oh comment oses tu ? Je suis mortellement vexée."

Les deux amis s'envoyèrent des piques comme ça tout en réquisitionnant ce qui les intéressaient. Nami arrêta de faire semblant de dormir assez rapidement et décida d'aller voir Zoro. Gin et Liana firent du bon travail, et furent même assez rapide. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement avec plusieurs sacs de nourritures, boissons et de l'argent. Liana avait même choisi de prendre certaines fringues qui lui plaisait ou était du style de Nami.

Ils amenèrent toutes leurs trouvailles jusqu'au bateau et les rangèrent tranquillement, Gin finit par demander.

"Liana je croyais que vous vouliez pas faire ça." Gin

"Faire ça ?" Liana

"Ben oui tu sais, attaquer les villages pour leur voler a manger à boire, des richesses ..." Gin

"Ah, on le fera pas souvent ça c'est sur. J'aime pas l'idée et les autres aussi de voler ce que des gens ont travaillé dur pour obtenir." Liana

"Qu'est ce qui est différent là ?" Gin

"Ben déjà ils s'en sont pris à nous en premier, ce sont des chasseurs de primes qui n'attendaient que la possibilité de nous tuer dans notre sommeil ou de nous capturer. Ensuite je ne sais honnêtement pas combien vont être encore en vie après que Zoro en est fini avec eux."Liana

Ils continuèrent alors à ranger les affaires quand ils entendirent Luffy hurler. Ils se dépêchèrent de trouver Luffy pour le voir en train de se battre avec Zoro !

What the fuck ?!

Gin et Liana les arrêtèrent, et quand Liana sut la raison pour laquelle Luffy avait décidé de battre Zoro elle lui frappa l'arrière de la tête avec un Baka.

Il semblerait que durant leur absence, Nami avait accepté un contrat pour protéger Miss Wednesday, alias princesse Vivi, et qu'elle avait forcé Zoro à le faire à cause d'une dette qu'elle lui avait donné à Loguetown pour qu'il puisse acheter ses sabres. Cela provoqua un tic nerveux chez Liana qui prit de grandes respirations pour se calmer et décida qu'elle allait avoir une très longue discussion avec Nami et ce rapidement.

Vivi leur donna sans le faire exprès le nom du dirigeant de l'organisation qui contrôlait son pays : Crocodile un des sept grands corsaires. Ce qui les mit sur la liste des gens à tuer de l'organisation quand une loutre les dessina. Et si ça c'était pas bizarre, Liana ne savait pas quoi le sera.

Ils quittèrent ensuite l'île, Sanji et Usopp dormant toujours, ils avaient été trainé sur le Merry par Nami durant le combat entre Luffy et Zoro.

En partant ils rencontrèrent Miss All-Sunday une jeune femme avec des pouvoirs de fruit du démon non déterminé, qui disait avoir laissé Vivi et Ivagram la suivre pour qu'ils sachent l'identité du boss. Et disait aussi avoir fait exploser Ivagram. Elle leur proposa alors un Eternal Pose pour Alabasta, que Luffy réduisit en morceaux, parce que ce n'était pas à elle de choisir la destination du bateau.

Liana et Zoro étaient totalement d'accord avec lui, Nami et Vivi un peu moins. Mais bon ce qui était fait et jeune femme était quand même étrange. Quel était son but ?

Liana laissa à Nami et Sanji le soin de faire visiter le bateau à la princesse, elle réfléchissait de son côté aux actions de Nami et du pourquoi. Elle ne pouvait pas juste lui dire de pas le refaire, ça servait à rien, elle devait comprendre pourquoi Nami avait fait ça, pour que de son côté elle comprenne pourquoi il fallait pas le refaire.

La discussion allait être longue.

 **Je sais que dans le manga c'est Mr9 et pas 10 mais là je rajoute un couple d'adversaire entre Mr 2 et le traditionnel Mr 3. Du coup les meilleurs de Baroque Works sont dans le top 6.**

 **Merci pour tous ceux qui mettent cette histoire en favoris, qui la suivent ou qui me laissent des commentaires. Je suis super contente qu'elle vous plaise.**


	12. Chapter 12 : Conversations

**Un petit chapitre interlude avant d'arriver à Little Garden. En espérant que vous allez aimer. Bonne Lecture**

Lorsque Nami laissa Vivi s'installer dans leur cabine, le lendemain matin, Liana lui demanda un moment. Aucun des garçons n'étaient dans les parages des mandariniers ce fut donc là que Liana les conduisit.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Liana ?" Nami

"Pourquoi tu as accepté ce contrat ?" Liana

"Quoi ?" Nami

"Pourquoi tu as accepté ce contrat pour protéger Vivi ?" Liana

"Ben Ivagram proposer une bonne récompense donc .." Nami

"Et qu'est ce que tu aurais fait si Luffy c'était déjà engagé avec Mr 6 ou un autre membre de l'organisation ?" Liana

"Ben je .." Nami

"Tu aurais provoqué des complications pour l'équipage et une fragilité dans nos liens, vu qu'on aurait été partagé entre notre capitaine et notre navigatrice." Liana

"Je n'y ai pas pensé." Nami

"Oui je sais. Je comprends que la situation soit difficile pour toi Nami, tu es très indépendante et pendant des années tu as bossée en solitaire. Mais maintenant tu n'es plus seule. On est une équipe. Mais surtout on est un équipage de pirates, quand l'un d'entre nous prend une décision quand à la direction que notre navire doit prendre, ça peut être considéré comme de la mutinerie." Liana

"Quoi ? Je te jure je n'ai jamais pensé à ça." Nami

"Je sais, je commence quand même à te connaître et je sais que tu es loyale à Luffy et l'équipage, mais seul notre capitaine a le droit de décider les îles sur lesquelles on va. Luffy ne prend pas ses décisions en solitaire et sans notre avis. Du moins en général, donc on a tous notre mot à dire dans ce genre de décision. Toi plus que Usopp par exemple parce que tu es la navigatrice.

Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu es la navigatrice que tu peux prendre un engagement comme ça toute seule. Quelque soit la somme de récompense. Surtout que si la situation est aussi critique que Vivi le dit je doute vraiment qu'ils puissent dépenser une telle somme. Tu dois comprendre que chacune de nos actions se répercutent sur notre équipage, on est un petit équipage qui commence à avoir une réputation, on peut pas la commencer en brisant des paroles ou ce genre de choses. Oui on peut faire les idiots et tout, boire et manger à tout va. Mais on peut pas se permettre qu'il y ait le moindre doute quand à notre loyauté à Luffy d'abord et à l'équipage dans son ensemble ensuite." Liana

"J'ai merdé pas vrai ?" Nami

"Oui mais ça arrive, fait juste en sorte que ça ne se reproduise pas c'est tout." Liana

"Je le referais pas compte sur moi. " Nami

"Je sais. Je te fais confiance. Nami il y a autre chose." Liana

"Quoi donc ?" Nami

"La dette de Zoro." Liana

"Oui et ? C'est réglé, c'était un problème entre lui et moi." Nami

"Non Nami, tu vois quand un équipage pirate ramasse un butin, il est séparé en différentes parties. Il y a la part pour l'entretien du bateau et les vivres qu'on déduit de la part que reçoit chaque homme." Liana

"Vraiment ?" Nami

"Oui, en tout cas quand le capitaine n'est pas une pourriture. Après avec la consommation de nourriture de Luffy, il est normal que la déduise de sa part, sinon ce ne serait pas juste. Surtout qu'il est très rare quand Luffy a besoin ou envie de quelque chose d'autre. Donc tu vois l'argent que tu as donné à Zoro, tu n'avais pas le droit de lui demander un aussi gros crédit, encore moins quand il te la rendu. Si j'avais su que c'était ton intention je lui aurais donné moi. De la même manière que je l'ai fait pour Sanji." Liana

"Tu l'as fait pour Sanji ?" Nami

"Oui et pour Usopp, j'ai voulu que Sanji puisse acheter tout ce dont il avait besoin comme ustensile dans la cuisine parce que même si elle était bien fourni il aurait pu vouloir des ustensiles en particuliers. Et comme ça je participais dans les frais. J'en ai aussi donné un peu à Usopp, surtout pour qu'il achètent ce qui lui fallait pour un sniper. " Liana

"Oh, je l'ignorais." Nami

"Je sais c'est pour ça que je te le dis, pour la prochaine fois tu ne fasses pas la même erreur." Liana

"La prochaine fois ? Je suis toujours en charge des fonds ?" Nami

"Oui, ce genre de chose n'intéresse ni Luffy ni Zoro, je leur avais demandé quand on a rencontré Zoro. Et moi ça m'ennuie, et j'aime pas trop ça. Mais toi tu es doué au niveau finance, et tu aimes ça. Pendant des années tu as été économes et tout, tu connais donc les tactiques pour économiser un maximum d'argent. Et tu as la poigne nécessaire pour te faire respecter. Donc si tu veux t'en occuper fais le. Ca me pose aucun soucis honnêtement." Liana

"Mais c'est pas le job du second normalement ?" Nami demanda curieuse, elle voulait le faire, elle aimait s'occuper de la trésorerie mais elle voulait être sur que c'était bon, et qu'on lui faisait confiance

"Si, dans la plupart des cas, mais sur le bateau on peut dire que Zoro et moi sommes les seconds. Et on te fait tous les deux confiance pour t'en charger. Je peux aller réveiller Zoro pour vérifier si tu veux." Liana finit taquine

"Merci. Je veux m'en charger." Nami

"Alors c'est ton job, Gin et moi on a trouvé pas mal d'argent et de bijoux à Whisky Peak, viens je vais te montrer. A part si tu veux le faire plus tard ?" Liana

"Non, non allons y." Nami

Liana montra leurs trouvailles à Nami qui eut des berris dans les yeux, Liana s'esquiva aussi vite que possible pour ne pas se mettre entre Nami et l'argent. Elle tenait à la vie quand même.

Elle rejoignit ensuite Zoro pour son entrainement au sabre. La leçon fut difficile, ils avaient deux styles de combat très différents, Zoro préférait la vitesse et la force, tandis que Liana préférait la vitesse mais la grâce. Deux combinaisons tout à fait létales si bien utilisé mais difficile à enseigner quand on maitriser l'autre. Mais les deux étaient très têtus et ils refusaient d'échouer à ce nouveau défi. Après une matinée passer à s'entrainer au sabre Liana avait mal partout, Sanji était furieux après Zoro, même si il se calma légèrement quand Liana mit en évidence que grâce à l'enseignement de Zoro elle n'aurait plus à s'approcher autant de ses adversaires, ce qui fait qu'elle serait moins facilement blessé.

L'après midi, Gin et Zoro décidèrent de soulever des haltères ensemble, Vivi quand à elle observa la dynamique du groupe de pirate, tout en restant avec Karoo son canard géant. Sanji lui préparait des petits snacks pour faire tenir les membres d'équipage les plus vorace - Karoo, Usopp et Luffy- jusqu'aux repas du soir.

Liana quand à elle s'entrainait sur son pouvoir de fruit du démon, en effet Usopp avait eu l'idée quand Luffy avait décrit son pouvoir comme celui des lignes. Lignes qui concernaient autant celles de son carnet à dessin que celle des motifs sur un vêtement. Gin et Zoro était d'accord avec lui, donc elle essayait de faire sortir les motifs d'une robe a fleur de la robe. Usopp lui donnait parfois des conseils tout en travaillant sur différents modèles pour ses billes de Sniper.

Nami elle continuait la comptabilité tout en gardant un œil sur le Log Pose et les conditions météo, pendant que Luffy faisait une sieste sur la proue.

L'après midi se déroula donc paisiblement pour l'équipage pirate. Ce soir là après le dîner, l'équipage plus Vivi s'installa sur le pont profitant de la douce soirée, l'ancre a été jeté, l'objectif est de se détendre un peu avant de reprendre la route pendant la nuit. Et Usopp se tourne vers Luffy et Liana et pose la question qu'ils attendaient un peu.

"Vous voulez bien nous parler de quand vous avez rencontré l'équipage de Shanks ?" Usopp

Luffy de suite dans toutes les histoires de son héros, les autres écoutent avec un sourire aux lèvres, et Liana est très amusée. Au bout d'une demi-heure à entendre parler de Shanks, Usopp se tourne vers elle, profitant d'une pause snack de Luffy.

"Liana s'il te plait." Usopp

"Tu as conscience que ce sont des souvenirs ou des impressions d'enfant ? Et que je ne le connais pas super bien ?" Liana

"Oui je sais." Usopp

"Très bien. Yasopp, que dire, il est très amusant. Je me rappelle qu'il racontait toujours des blagues et des histoires drôles. C'était un des rares qui voulait bien qu'avec Luffy on vienne sur le navire dans leur voyage sur East Blue. Il était par contre beaucoup moins pour quand il était question de rester à terre pour qu'on y aille.

Il avait toujours un bandeau ridicule avec son nom dessus, si je me rappelle bien il était bleu et blanc. Je me souviens que Lucky Roo, un des hommes de Shanks qui est toujours en train de manger, disait que c'était pour se souvenir de son nom quand il était trop bourré.

Et il l'était souvent, tous buvaient beaucoup, mais lui c'était plus que les autres. Et dès qu'il avait un peu bu il nous parlaient de toi. Comment il avait un fils dans East Blue, mais qu'il ne se sentait pas capable d'être père et de toute façon qu'il était incapable de résister à l'appel du Jolly Roger. Il le regrettait d'ailleurs un peu. De ne pas être capable d'un bon père.

Quoi d'autre, c'est un excellent tireur même quand il a bu, il atteignait des cibles avec son pistolet qu'avec Luffy on avait mal à voir. Et toujours à l'endroit précis qu'il avait dit avant de tirer. Je ne l'ai vu rater sa cible qu'une fois, il avait vraiment beaucoup trop bu. Il a voulu danser sur les tables comme il faisait certains soirs, mais il avait un peu trop bu et a vu une table là où il n'y en avait pas. Je crois que l'équipage de Shanks avait rarement autant rigolé." Liana

Luffy et elle partagèrent d'autres souvenirs avant qu'ils ne décident tous d'aller se coucher. Usopp prit le premier tour de garde avec un sourire aux lèvres, son père était grâce à Liana et Luffy un peu moins un fantôme du passé mais plus un être humain. Il espérait le rencontrer un jour sur Grand Line.

* * *

Dans le nouveau monde

"Yasopp tu es sûr que ça va ?" Lucky Roo

Yasopp avait en effet passer la soirée à éternuer. Ses compagnons étaient donc inquiet. Ils étaient sur une île hivernale, et ils ne voulaient pas que leur sniper d'élite soit malade.

"Mais oui, je sais pas ce que j'ai."Yasopp

"Qui sait peut être quelqu'un parle de toi." Shanks en plaisantant

"Je croyais que c'était les oreilles qui sifflent." Yasopp surpris

"Non ça c'est seulement quand ce sont de mauvaises choses dites à ton propos. " Shanks

Yasopp secoua la tête, qui pourrait bien parler de lui en bien. Il avait après tout abandonné sa famille. Il ne savait même pas comment allait sa femme, ou son fils Usopp qui avait déjà 17 ans. Ce dernier devait le haïr, ne voulant pas s'appesantir sur ses pensées sombres il alla se resservir de l'alcool.


	13. Chapter 13 : Little Garden

**Coucou. Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser parce que j'ai fait une erreur quand au nom d'Igaram. Je suis vraiment désolée.**

 **Ensuite dans une review Ic'ilver m'a dit qu'on ne dirait pas vraiment une crossover mais plus juste le rajout d'une OC. Je lui ai répondu en PM mais je tenais quand même à l'expliquer si d'autres avaient le même sentiment. Je vais attendre que Choper soit arrivé avant de parler des visions par rapport à Voldy et tout le blabla. Dans cette fanfiction elle ne retournera pas dans son monde. Elle est par contre toujours un horcruxe mais ne vous en faîtes pas c'est prévu aussi.**

 **Ensuite je sais que Liana est assez différente en terme de caractère que ne l'est Harry dans les romans, mais c'est dû à son environnement. Déjà Liana a été sauvée plus jeune des Dursley qu'Harry, ils ont eu moins de temps pour briser son esprit ou pour tenter en tout cas. Ensuite elle ne c'est jamais comparé et ne fut jamais comparé à ses parents : les Dursley n'en parlaient jamais, et personne dans le monde de OP ne les connaît. De plus elle n'a jamais eu à se poser la question si on l'appréciait pour elle ou pour la célébrité qu'elle avait dans le monde sorcier. Sans compter que les adultes dans le monde d'HP ne semble pas s'intéresser à lui pour lui, tandis que là Makino et Ben ainsi que Dadan et Garp dans un sens aime la jeune fille.**

 **J'espère avoir répondu à vos éventuelles questions par rapport au caractère de Liana. Sinon hésitez pas à demander, je serai ravie de vous répondre. Bonne Lecture.**

 **Chapitre retravaillé. Mots au début 2492; ensuite 3218.**

Le lendemain à la table du petit déjeuner l'ambiance était tendue, Gin avait montré encore une fois qu'il était fort ( sa version ), qu'il était idiot (Nami et Liana version) en décidant après avoir relevé Usopp de son tour de garde de rester debout le reste de la nuit. Ne réveillant ainsi pas Luffy. Résultat il était donc épuisé, et en aucun cas capable d'explorer l'île que Zoro avait vu à l'horizon. Donc non seulement il allait dormir une partie de la journée, mais tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait il ne servirait pas à grand chose en cas d'urgence.

Liana le prévint par contre que la prochaine fois qu'il ferait un coup pareil il devrait tenir toute la journée réveillé, comme tout le monde. Cet idiot avait eu alors l'idée de pointer que Zoro dormait souvent dans la journée. Puis choisit prudemment de partir dans la cabine des garçons pour dormir. Prouvant que même comme un idiot il avait un minimum de self-préservation. Après tout Liana était tout aussi dangereuse que Nami quand énervée, même si il lui fallait plus de temps pour la mettre en colère. Et la tête qu'elle avait à ce moment là, donna à la plupart des gens de fuir à toute jambe.

Ce fut donc avec Gin endormit profondément dans la cabine qu'ils arrivèrent trois heures plus tard à Little Garden, ils avaient du ramer, le vent n'était pas coopératif.  
Zoro et Sanji partirent alors dans leur compétition de chasse, alors que Liana décida d'accompagner Luffy pour l'exploration de l'île et Vivi les joignit.

Laissant Nami et Usopp paniqué à bord.

Liana et Luffy était comme des poissons dans l'eau dans cette jungle. C'était presque comme chez eux. Les animaux étaient juste différents. Luffy était ravi pour l'aventure que ça apportait et Liana pour tous les croquis qu'elle allait pouvoir faire. Ils étaient aux anges, et ils réussirent même à faire rire Vivi avec leur enthousiasme.

Elle riait par contre beaucoup moins quand Luffy faisait l'idiot avec des dinosaures mais comme Liana l'avait fait remarqué " C'est pas comme si ils étaient carnivore." Elle avait ensuite regardé de partout pour être sûre que Luffy avait pas entendu et ne décide d'en faire un jeu. Elle ne voulait certainement pas un repeat de l'incident avec les crocodiles. Sabo avait dit que personne ne pouvait faire un rodéo sur un crocodile. Deux heures plus tard ils avaient du sauver Luffy pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse manger. Encore.

Dès que Luffy entendait une phrase avec le mot impossible dedans, ça lui semblait presque toujours être un défi. Étant donné les jeux que Sabo, et Ace faisaient l'idée n'était pas totalement fausse.

Liana ne comptait donc pas le nombre de fois où elle avait du sauver Luffy de la mâchoire d'un animal.

Dix minutes après qu'elle ait dit ça, Liana voulait faire un Laboon. Luffy venait d'être avalé par un dinosaure apparemment herbivore, pour être sauvé l'instant d'après par un géant. Dorry le géant un guerrier d'Erbaf.

Il y avait deux géants sur cette île préhistorique, Dorry et Broggy. Ils avaient tous deux étaient pirates et un jour une dispute avait éclaté entre eux. Aucun des deux ne se rappelaient le sujet de la dispute, mais ils continuaient à se battre l'un contre l'autre pour savoir qui pourrait partir la tête haute de l'île.

Liana et Luffy étaient très impressionnés, les deux géants avaient un tel sens de l'honneur. Vivi elle était scandalisée. Mais ce n'était pas une surprise pour Liana, la princesse était une pacifiste. Elle comprenait le devoir, l'amitié. Comprenait qu'on pouvait sacrifier sa vie pour son pays, pour sauver des gens. Pas pour son honneur par contre. Honneur qui pour beaucoup d'hommes, et beaucoup de pirates était quelque chose d'énorme.

* * *

Liana resta avec Luffy, Vivi et Dorry avant de décider de se balader un peu pour faire quelques croquis. Elle partit après la fin du premier combat.

Elle était curieuse envers Dorry, mais non seulement elle n'était pas hyper à l'aise avec lui, un peu trop grand, trop peu de possibilité de se défendre. Mais en plus elle voulait vraiment dessiner. C'était après tout une chance unique, même s'ils étaient sur Grand Line combien de fois tomberaient ils sur une île à l'âge des dinosaures, elle voulait voir un maximum de choses.

Elle dessina des plantes, des dinosaures, elle put dessiner beaucoup, quand le deuxième combat des géants commença, Liana était en train de finir un croquis d'un nid de dinosaure, avec un œuf et un dinosaure. Elle venait de ranger son carnet dans son sac, et était en train de réfléchir.

Trop prise dans ses pensées elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un se faufiler derrière elle. Elle n'entendit un bruit que trop tard, elle avait été assommée.

* * *

Elle ne repris conscience qu'une fois à côté de Nami et Zoro, les mains et les pieds dans la cire tout comme eux. Elle découvrit avec horreur que Vivi avait été aussi capturé.

"Zoro ? Nami ? Vivi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ses deux abrutis sont là ?" Liana demanda en montrant Mr 6 et Miss Valentine

"On a été capturé par ses idiots." Nami "J'étais avec le géant Broggy, je suis partie, Usopp avec moi. Mais il a pris peur et s'est mis à courir super vite, me laissant derrière. Je me suis fait capturé ensuite. Zoro a été capturé avant moi. Vivi ils viennent juste de la capturer." Nami

"Vivi ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?" Liana

"Luffy avait été mis par Dorry sous le squelette, il avait voulu intervenir sur le duel des géants. Quelqu'un avait donné de l'alcool explosif à Dorry. Aggravant donc ses blessures. Luffy était contre le duel, vu que les chances n'étaient plus égales. Usopp est arrivé peu après, de même que Mr 6 et Miss Valentine. Ils ont blessés Usopp et Luffy. Ils ne bougeaient plus quand je suis partie. De même que Karou." Vivi expliqua au bord des larmes.

"Pas besoin de s'en faire. Luffy est solide." Zoro

"Oui et Usopp aussi. T'inquiètes pas Vivi, tout ira bien." Liana

Elle était inquiète pour son frère Zoro avait raison, quelques explosions de Mr 6 ne suffiraient certainement pas pour le vaincre. Il devait juste être assommé c'est tout. Le cas d'Usopp était un peu plus inquiétant mais il était plus coriace qu'il n'y paressait, ça elle le savait. Même des explosions et de la pression ne le tuerait pas.

Et puis Gin et Sanji était encore en liberté. Ils avaient encore un espoir. Elle en était convaincue même les pieds dans la cire sur la machine infernale de Mr 4, qui voulait les recouvrir de cire peu à peu, pour en faire une oeuvre d'art. Ce mec était fou. Elle le savait.

Elle ne pouvait se permettre de douter sur la possibilité de s'en sortir. Zoro à côté d'elle avait raison, ils ne finiraient pas ici.

* * *

Elle en était convaincue, Mr 4 était un psychopathe sadique, quelle personne non sadique mettait des épées de cire dans les mains et jambes de ses victimes pour limiter leur mouvement ? Juste après leur avoir appris qu'ils avaient tué leur meilleur ami dans un combat inégal.

"Liana tu peux nous débarrasser de Mr 4 ?" Zoro

"Non, c'est un Logia mes poignards sont inutiles je pense contre lui. Il nous faudrait de la chaleur pour le vaincre."Liana

"Et les autres ?" Zoro

"Je connais pas les pouvoirs de Miss Goldenweek donc je peux pas dire, après il faudrait choisir entre Mr 6 ou Miss Valentine." Liana

"Pourquoi pas les deux ?" Nami

"Parce que si j'en touche un ce sera plus du à l'effet de surprise qu'autre chose. Je doute d'avoir une autre chance. Je trouve même idiot qu'ils ne nous aient même pas enlevé nos armes." Liana

"Oui, ils se surestiment ou nous sous estiment." Zoro

"Dans les deux cas ce sont des idiots, mais faisons attention à ne pas faire la même erreur." Liana

"Sûr." Zoro

"Espérons que les autres arriveront bientôt." Nami

"Miss Valentine." Zoro

"Je la vise elle ?" Liana

"Oui." Zoro

"Mais pourquoi ? C'est Mr 6 le danger." Vivi

"Parce que princesse une explosion on a une chance de survie, un grand poids ou une pression au mauvais endroit et on est fini." Zoro

"De plus si Sanji arrive il piquera une crise à l'idée de s'en prendre à une femme." Liana

"Ouais, mais je voudrais éviter de compter sur le cuistot pervers si tu permets." Zoro

A ces mots et malgré la situation Liana ne peut retenir un sourire.

"Donc je vise Valentine." Liana

"Oui. Tu as un bon angle ?" Zoro

"J'ai pas la meilleure position mais je devrai y arriver sans trop de soucis je pense." Liana

"On attends qu'ils bougent ?" Zoro

"Non, il y a le risque d'être trop fixe sinon, du à la mauvaise position de mes pieds. Je dois au moins pouvoir bouger mes épaules." Liana

Liana n'attendit pas plus longtemps, ils avaient réussi à être suffisamment discrets et leurs kidnappeurs ne se doutaient de rien. Elle réussit à prendre un de ses poignards et à tordre son haut du corps. Elle envoya son poignard qui percuta Miss Valentine dans le ventre. Le coup ne la tuerait pas mais le poignard était planté de telle façon que si elle ne recevait pas de soin au moment d'enlever le poignard elle mourrait. Et si elle bougeait un tant soit peu de sa position du sol un organe vital serait alors touché.

Mr 6 de colère s'attaqua violemment à Liana qui ne resta debout qu'à cause de la cire après les explosions qu'elle venait d'avoir. Mais Miss Valentine était hors d'état de nuire, et même si Liana était abimée elle était bien vivante.

* * *

Zoro décida ensuite que leur meilleure technique de survie était de se couper les jambes. Qu'importe ce que les filles lui dirent, il n'en fit qu'à sa tête et le géant Broggy aussi. ce dernier ayant été convaincu par Zoro.

Heureusement Luffy, Usopp et Karoo arrivèrent à temps. Du coup même si Liana allait devoir soigner Zoro, son corps et ses pieds étaient toujours accrochés. Elle allait quand même le jeter dès que possible.

Zoro prit ensuite une pause majestueuse avec le sabre qu'il avait de Kuina, et Nami se relaxa. Luffy était là ils allaient s'en sortir. Mais où étaient les garçons ? Ça commençait à être inquiétant.

Luffy se servant de la cire de Mr 4 réussit à détruire le pilier juste au dessus d'eux. Pour la plus grande colère de son créateur d'ailleurs, Luffy avait osé toucher à son art. Le problème c'était que le pilier servait de ralentissement par rapport à la répartition de la cire. Maintenant ça allait beaucoup plus vite. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre.

Pourtant Miss Goldenweek arrivait grâce à ses couleurs à manipuler Luffy, donc à leur faire perdre un temps précieux. Plus elle réussissait, plus ils se faisaient recouvrir de cire. La situation commençait à être inquiétante.

Liana n'avait donc plus trop l'esprit à se demander où étaient Sanji et Gin.

Le combat commence bien, Usopp risquait peut être d'avoir des difficultés avec Mr 6, mais Luffy ne semblait pas avoir de soucis par rapport à Mr 4.

Flûte elle aurait du s'occuper de Miss Goldenweek, sa palette de couleurs semblait être un vrai danger pour Luffy.

"On doit compter sur Usopp. Luffy a juste besoin de quelques secondes et on pourra l'aider."Liana

"Ça va toi ? Mr 6 t'a bien abîmé." Nami

"C'est rien, quelques égratignures et des brulures mais rien de mortel." Liana "Zoro comment tu te sens ?"

"Ça va." Zoro

"On discutera de ton choix face à la situation plus tard." Liana

Zoro aurait bien voulu se défendre mais avec la cire dans l'air ça devenait difficile de parler.

Ils reprirent conscience dans les flammes, Vivi et Nami se dépêchèrent d'aller voir Usopp, pendant que Zoro se chargeait de Mr 6. Ce dernier voulait exploser Usopp, mais Zoro utilisant les flammes sur ses lames n'eut aucun problème à le vaincre.

Nami décida ensuite de partir après Miss Goldenweek pour lui faire payer les manipulations sur leur capitaine. Pendant ce temps Liana récupérait le sac qu'elle avait jeté sur le côté dès que ses mains avaient été libres. Elle en tira un kit de premier secours. Après avoir soigné le plus gros des blessures d'Usopp elle se tourna vers Zoro. Qui obéit sans discuter au regard qu'elle lui lança et s'assit. Il ne bougea que quand elle lui demanda. Elle réussit ainsi à désinfecter les plaies avant de faire des points de suture. Le tout sans prononcer un mot plus que nécessaire. Et ce avant même que Luffy et Nami ne revienne avec Karoo.

Nami lui fit signe qu'elle allait bien, Liana se tourna donc vers Luffy. Traitant les blessures dues aux explosions de Mr 6. Il avait heureusement peu d'autres blessures. Elle nettoya prudemment la peinture de son dos. Luffy attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Il avait vraiment eu peur quand il était sous l'influence des couleurs, il avait eu peur qu'il allait perdre sa sœur et deux membres de son équipage. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'elle aille bien, ce qui prit un bon moment, il la relacha. Mais il la garda dans son champ de vision.

Liana avait un problème, d'un côté elle voulait pas que Miss Valentine ne veuille se venger et donc s'en prenne de nouveau à eux. D'un autre elle ne voulait pas abandonner un bon poignard et l'enlever signifiait la mort de miss Valentine.

"Qu'est ce que je fais ?" Liana

"A propos de quoi ?" Nami

"Mon poignard. Je veux pas qu'elle meure juste pour que je puisse récupérer mon poignard. Mais d'un autre côté je veux pas risquer qu'elle veuille se venger." Liana

"Elle ne le fera pas." Vivi

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?" Zoro

"Parce qu'elle a échoué deux missions. En échouer une te met dans une position extrêmement délicate par rapport au Boss, deux c'est la mort assurée." Vivi

"Soigne la." Luffy

"Tu es sûr ?" Liana et Zoro

"Oui." Luffy

"Très bien, Zoro tu peux bouger ?" Liana

"Oui pourquoi ?" Zoro

"J'ai besoin que tu l'empêches de bouger à tout prix." Liana "Je suis sérieuse Zoro, si tu ne veux pas le faire tu me le dis mais sinon j'attends de toi un sérieux irréprochable. On est d'accord. ?"

"Oui. Pas de soucis" Zoro

Liana hocha la tête et se mit à l'ouvrage. Zoro quand à lui empêcha sans problème miss Valentine de bouger. Cela prit un peu de temps mais finalement Liana récupéra son poignard et miss Valentine dégagea le plancher en prenant Mr 6 avec elle.

* * *

Le réveil de Dorry fut une excellente surprise. Luffy et Usopp étaient ravis et Broggy encore plus. Et le plus amusant c'est que même les géants obéissaient à une Nami en colère, Liana, Usopp, Zoro et Luffy étaient morts de rire. Luffy en était même à se rouler par terre.

Mais bon ils étaient quand même dans le pétrin. Non seulement ils ne savaient pas où étaient Sanji et Gin, mais en plus ils étaient bloqués pendant un an sur cette île, à part si ils partaient à l'aveugle. Une technique très très risquée. Mais ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'autre option, le pays de Vivi était en grand danger. Il n'avait pas un mois, alors un an...

Heureusement Sanji et Gin arrivèrent en bonne santé, si on oublie le saignement de nez de Sanji en voyant la tenue de Nami, elle était en soutien gorge son T-Shirt ayant brulé lorsqu'ils furent libérés. Mais en plus ils avaient obtenu un Eternal Pose, après une discussion entre Sanji et Crocodile, où ce premier annoncer la mort de l'équipage au chapeau de paille et de Vivi. Ils avaient donc une chance de continuer leur traversée sans assassins après eux.

Ce qui gagna aux deux hommes un câlin de Vivi qui était éperdu de reconnaissance.

Ils se mirent en route vers le bateau.

"Vous savez quoi les gars." Liana demanda avec un sourire

"Quoi Liana chérie ?" Sanji

"Je crois que je veux plus jamais de bougie sur mon gateau d'anniversaire." Liana

Ce qui entraina le rire de l'équipage. Sauf Nami qui ne semblait pas encore prête à rire de la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient trouvés.

Après avoir récupérer la proie de Zoro et que Nami ai mis fin à leur querelle idiote. Ils purent enfin reprendre la mer. Grâce à l'aide des géants qui les sauva du danger de finir comme repas dans le ventre d'un monstre marin. Même si Nami et Vivi risquèrent la crise cardiaque.

Ils pouvaient enfin continuer leur voyage.


	14. Chapter 14: Chopper et Drum

Après s'être relancé en mer, l'équipage se livra a diverses activités. Nami et Vivi s'installèrent pour discuter, Usopp et Luffy ne parlèrent que d'Erbaff, Sanji préparait des petits plats pour tout le monde. Gin et Zoro s'entrainait dur. Gin s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là pour les aider. Zoro lui s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été assez fort. Liana une fois qu'elle avait fait promettre à Zoro de ne pas forcer ses blessures sous menace de l'attacher au lit de l'infirmerie sous la garde de Sanji, il était donc prudent. Elle se mit alors à s'entrainer aussi, elle s'occupa par contre ni de sa force physique ou de sa vitesse mais de son pouvoir de fruit du démon. Elle faisait des progrès rapides mais pas suffisamment rapide pour elle. Elle voulait être au top pour affronter Baroque Works.

Tout se passait bien jusqu'au moment où Vivi appelle tout le monde. Nami était très malade. Liana en la voyant et en prenant sa température fut proche de la panique. Elle se força cependant à rester calme, et vit Vivi faire de même. L'équipage était déjà suffisamment paniqué. Liana fit porter Nami à Gin pour qu'elle soit dans un lit plutôt que sur le pond en plein soleil. Seul Zoro resta hors de la chambre, il avait pour mission de surveiller le cap.

Sanji était en larme, et les autres étaient inquiets. Vivi suggéra le climat pour cause de sa maladie, mais le problème c'est que ni elle ni Liana ne pouvait assumer quoi que ce soit. Et la fièvre ne faisait que monter.

"Liana d'amour tu peux rien faire pour Nami chérie ?"Sanji

"Non, je n'en sais pas assez en médecine pour pouvoir être sûre de ce dont elle souffre. Je ne peux lui donner aucun médicament, selon ce qu'elle a ça pourrait autant aider qu'empirer sa condition." Liana

"Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?" Usopp

Liana réfléchit un instant.

"Sanji va préparer une soupe et du riz blanc pour Nami, pas des grosses quantités. Amène de l'eau avec. On doit la maintenir hydratée. Vivi et Usopp allaient me chercher de l'eau froide et des serviettes. On doit faire baisser sa température à tout prix." Liana

Liana ne put en ajouter davantage que déjà Nami se lever après avoir donné un journal concernant la situation à Alabasta de trois jours auparavant. Les garçons se tournèrent vers elle pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire.

"Dès qu'on la remettra au lit vous ferez ce que je vous ai dit. En attendant surveillez la." Liana

Luffy et les autres se dirigèrent vers le pond, Vivi resta à lire le journal, Gin fit arrêter Liana dans le couloir.

"Pourquoi tu ne la forces pas. Si son état est aussi grave que ça en à l'air ?" Gin

"Parce que je ne veux pas avoir à la faire lutter contre moi en plus de la maladie. Je sais que ce n'est pas une simple insolation mais je sais aussi que Nami est têtue et tant qu'elle n'aura pas accepté le fait qu'elle ait besoin d'un docteur, tout ce que je ferai pour l'aider elle le repoussera. " Liana

Ils ne purent pas en discuter plus longtemps, en effet ils devaient changer le cap du navire. Ils se dépêchèrent d'obéir, Vivi leur fit ensuite un petit discours pour qu'ils choisissent de voir un docteur avant de se diriger vers Alabasta. De toute façon Liana était presque sûre que c'est ce que Luffy aurait fait dans tous les cas. Un de leurs nakamas avaient besoin d'aide, Vivi était une amie oui mais elle n'était pas un membre de l'équipage.

Après cela Nami s'évanouit et les garçons obéirent aux consignes de tout à l'heure. Gin reporta de nouveau Nami dans la chambre des filles.

Liana commença alors à prodiguer des soins. Pendant la journée qui suivit, elle ne bougea pas de son chevet. Vivi vit d'ailleurs de même et Sanji aussi. Les seuls moments où Sanji les laissaient c'était quand il devait préparer à manger et aussi lors de l'escarmouche avec les hommes de Warpol, Liana laissa l'équipage se débrouiller, mais Vivi alla voir ce qui se passait lorsqu'elle entendit des coups de feu. La situation n'était rien comme prévu.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, tous sauf Sanji qui surveillait le bateau s'endormirent auprès de Nami.

Le lendemain ils arrivèrent enfin en vue d'une île, Liana laissa Nami avec Zoro pour aller se couvrir, elle n'était pas sorti de la cabine ou rarement pour de longues périodes mais elle avait senti la baisse de température.

Elle enfila un pantalon noir, un pull à coll-roulé rouge et sa veste en peau d'ours brun offerte et fabriqué par Ace avant son départ. Il l'avait faite très grande pour qu'elle puisse la porter longtemps. Elle rejoignit ensuite les autres en ayant pris soin de prendre une doudoune pour Luffy qu'elle avait acheté à Loguetown au cas où.

Elle arriva juste à temps pour la lui donner, cet idiot venait juste de se rendre compte qu'il faisait froid.

Le comité d'accueil n'était pas très engageant, en effet tous les hommes qui étaient là avaient un pistolet ou un fusil braqué sur eux. Vivi et Luffy tentèrent de faire comprendre aux habitants de l'île qu'ils avaient un malade à bord mais ils ne voulaient pas les croire. Sanji se fit tirer dessus, et Vivi manqua de se faire toucher si ce n'est pour Gin qui ne prit la balle à sa place. Cela rendit Luffy furieux, mais Vivi réussit à le calmer, pour le bien de Nami, et tous deux se retrouvèrent même à supplier pour un médecin. Pendant ce temps Sanji tenait Gin en place pour que Liana puisse examiner la blessure. Heureusement la balle ne l'avait qu'éraflé, ce n'était qu'une égratignure.

La technique de Vivi semblait d'ailleurs marcher parce qu'ils purent accoster l'île et descendre du bateau.

Zoro et Kaloo restèrent à bord, tous les autres descendirent.

Nami étant porté par Luffy qui avait juré d'être prudent.

* * *

Luffy très pragmatique quand il entendit que la seule toubib du pays vivait dans le château tout en haut sur la montagne, décida d'y aller avec Nami qui acquiesça voulant guérir le plus vite possible. Sanji les accompagna. Vivi et Usopp restèrent avec Dalton mais Gin et Liana après avoir demandé la permission d'aller faire quelques achats, partirent.

Ils ne purent acheter beaucoup de choses, parce que Vivi et Usopp vinrent les chercher effarés, la toubid avait été vu dans un village voisin. Ils montèrent donc dans le traineau de Dalton et s'y rendirent.

Malheureusement ils venaient de la rater. Et Dalton leur laissa son chariot avec une carte, car il y avait des ennuis ailleurs. Ils se rendirent donc en direction de Ghyasta, Vivi avec la carte, Usopp dirigeant le traineau et Liana et Gin à l'arrière.

"Oh merde une avalanche." s'écria Gin

Tous quatre descendirent vite du traineau pour courir le plus vite possible, mais ils se firent rattraper par l'avalanche.

* * *

Vivi sortit Usopp de la neige et Gin fit de même avec Liana. Et Gin fut témoin des techniques de réveil de Vivi, dès qu'Usopp fut réveillé et avec une tête absolument énorme et qu'ils étaient suffisamment loin pour ne pas l'entendre il chuchota avec un sourire à Liana.

"Pitié, ne demande jamais à Vivi de me réveiller je ressemblerait à un melon." Gin

Ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de la jeune femme, qui après quelques supplication céda et en fit la promesse. Même si elle avait un sourire aux lèvres.

"Mission réussie." pensa Gin, il savait qu'elle était inquiète pour Nami, Sanji et Luffy, mais il ferait tout pour lui changer les idées.

Ils eurent ensuite tous un énorme choc en rencontrant Zoro, torse nu et pied nu dans la neige. Ils refusèrent tous de se séparer de leurs chaussures ou vêtement.

Ils continuèrent à marcher et rejoignirent le village de Big Horn là où ils étaient au tout début, il y avait un rassemblement, apparemment Dalton était gravement blessé et recouvert sous l'avalanche et les soldats de Walpol empêchaient tout le monde d'approcher, une fois que Zoro fut sûr que c'était des ennemis il attaqua pour récupérer un manteau. Les autres voulaient se taper la tête d'exaspération.

Quand les autres soldats attaquèrent Zoro, ils le laissèrent se débrouiller seul, il leur avait fait signe qu'il s'en chargeait. Ils aidèrent ensuite les villageois à chercher Dalton, Gin expliquant à Zoro ce qui se passait, ce qu'il savait en tout cas.

* * *

Liana ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu impressionnée par l'attitude d'Usopp, même si heureusement que Zoro était là pour porter Dalton. Usopp était fort mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de soulever pendant longtemps le poids d'un homme comme Dalton.

Bon après ils apprirent qu'il y avait un câble pour accéder au château, ils y allèrent tous, même si Vivi semblait assez inquiète par rapport au poids de la cabine.

En arrivant Zoro, Usopp et Gin se firent attaquer par Luffy avant qu'il ne se rende compte de qui ils étaient. Il leur expliqua qu'il s'était chargé du roi.

"Ouah, j'aurai même pas eu à me battre. Génial, une île de tout repos tu trouves pas Gin ?" Liana "Comment vont Nami et Sanji ?"

"Tout va bien." Luffy "On a un nouveau membre d'équipage. Il est trop cool. Vous allez l'adorer."

Malheureusement le renne pris la fuite quand Usopp dit que c'était un monstre, ainsi que les autres hommes du village. Luffy lui courut après, mais il n'aida pas vraiment la situation en disant que c'était un monstre.

Liana était pas très à l'aise avec le terme, ça lui rappelait le temps des Dursley. Elle plaignait vraiment le renne, ainsi que la personne qui la traiterait de ça, surtout si c'était un ennemi.

* * *

Nami réussit à convaincre la doctoresse de les laisser partir, tout en ayant l'air de rien. Les filles n'attendirent pas plus longtemps, Liana et Vivi passèrent récupérer Sanji qui était dans les vapes après l'opération sur sa colonne vertébrale, et rejoignirent les autres qui étaient toujours dehors à chercher Chopper.

Le comportement de ce dernier quand il leur expliqua pourquoi il ne pouvait pas venir avec eux, donna à Liana envie de pleurer et elle vit que Nami pensait la même chose.

Aux mots de Luffy, Liana se rappela son acceptation il y a des années, sans Luffy elle ne savait pas où elle serait. Il avait beau agir comme un idiot, il avait vraiment un cœur d'or.

Ils attendaient que Chopper ait fini avec ses adieux, quand ils le virent débouler sous sa forme de renne avec un traineau derrière lui, il leur hurla de monter, ce qu'ils firent sans attendre en voyant les scalpels de la doctorine.

La descente était géniale, enfin pour Luffy et Liana les autres avaient l'air de pas avoir trop aimé. Mais bon ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre le bateau. Ils s'arrêtèrent en entendant les coups de canons pour voir des flocons de neige rose, on aurait dit des fleurs de cerisiers, il devait y avoir une signification particulière pour Chopper, parce qu'il se mit à pleurer.

* * *

Ce soir là ils firent la fête pour célébrer l'arrivée d'un nouveau compagnon et la guérison de Nami. Même si Nami et Vivi étaient inquiètes pour Kaloo qu'ils avaient retrouvé sous la neige.

Chopper les surprit en comprenant ce qu'il disait, et Zoro se fit frapper quand Nami apprit que c'était parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui que Kaloo avait plongé dans l'eau.

C'est après ça que l'équipage apprit que c'était aussi un docteur. Et Liana frappa Sanji quand elle apprit qu'il avait prévu de le bouffer si ils manquaient de nourriture, avant de prendre Chopper dans ses bras pour le plus grand amusement de Luffy.

"Ouah tu as tenu vachement plus longtemps que je pensais." Luffy

"Luffy tais toi." supplia Liana qui commençait à rougir, Chopper toujours dans ses bras pour la plus grande jalousie de Sanji

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" Zoro

"Liana a toujours adoré les trucs mignons. J'étais sûr que Chopper sous cette forme allait la faire craquer." Luffy toujours mort de rire

Liana était rouge d'embarras.

La fête continua son cours ensuite, avec Chopper qui se rapprochait de Luffy et surtout d'Usopp. Sanji et Zoro qui se tapaient dessus, Gin qui avait beaucoup trop bu. Vivi inquiète pour Kaloo, Nami criant sur Luffy et Liana mangeant du chocolat.


	15. Chapter 15 : Explications, Ace

Le lendemain de l'arrivée de Chopper, Nami et Vivi furent réveillé par un hurlement d'Usopp, elles se précipitèrent dans la chambre des garçons, croisant Sanji qui avait été de garde durant la nuit. Le spectacle qui les accueillit les laissa sans voix.

Usopp était par terre, Gin était mort de rire, Chopper avait l'air choqué, et Zoro observait la situation avec les sourcils froncés.

La situation était que Luffy était réveillé dans son lit mais avec Liana, toujours endormie dans ses bras. Il avait l'air surpris par les réactions autour de lui. Il fit signe à tout le monde de se taire et tenta de se lever sans déranger sa sœur. Il quitta son hamac et suivit les autres dans la cuisine. Une fois là ils s'assirent tous et attendirent une explication.

"Bon, ben ... je sais pas quoi vous dire." Luffy

"Qu'est ce que Liana faisait dans notre cabine ?" Usopp

"Est ce que c'est régulier ?" Zoro

"Elle est arrivée quand ?" Gin

"Pourquoi elle était dans ton hamac ?" Nami

"Je suis arrivée au milieu de la nuit, j'avais besoin de Luffy parce que j'avais fait un cauchemar et Luffy a toujours su me calmer dans ce cas là. Comme j'étais épuisée et que j'avais pas envie d'être debout pour la moitié de la nuit je suis allait le voir. Je suis désolée d'être venu dans votre cabine. Ça arrive que très rarement et ne vous inquiétez pas je suis entré, aller vers Luffy il m'a calmé et je me suis endormi. Je n'ai rien fait."

"Un cauchemar sur quoi ?" Usopp

"Ça ne nous regarde pas." Zoro dit sèchement, il pensait que c'était du à son enfance et ne voulait pas que l'équipage force Liana, qu'il voyait de plus en plus comme une sœur, à se confier.

L'équipage semblait surpris par sa réaction. Liana lui serra doucement l'épaule en remerciement avant de s'asseoir à côté de Luffy.

"Merci Zoro, mais c'est bon. Bon déjà vous devez savoir que Luffy n'est que mon frère adoptif. Il m'a trouvé sur la plage quand on avait six ans. Je ne venais pas d'un navire échoué ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Je venais d'un autre monde. Je dis cela parce que la civilisation et le comportement des gens étaient très différent là d'où je viens. Mais en plus parce que je n'avais jamais entendu parler des mers, de Grand Line, de la marine, du Gouvernement Mondial et des pirates avant Luffy.

Mes parents sont morts avant mes deux ans, je ne sais pas comment, j'ai étais envoyé chez la sœur de ma mère où j'ai vécu un enfer. Lorsque Luffy m'a trouvé ma vie ne tenait qu'à un fil.

Pendant des années, je dormais avec Luffy parce qu'il réussissait toujours à arrêter mes cauchemars. Ils se sont calmés avec le temps. Mais il y a environ trois ans plus ou moins j'ai commencé à avoir des rêves bizarres.

Je rêvais que j'étais un homme mi homme mi serpent, qui torture et tue pour le simple plaisir. Les images sont à chaque fois flous, grâce au ciel je ne vois pas tout ni rien mais je ressens le plaisir qu'il prend dans la douleur et tout. A chaque fois ça me dégoute et je n'arrive jamais à me calmer toute seule. Quand Luffy l'a découvert il m'a fait promettre de venir le voir après chaque vision. Depuis je le fais et ça me recadre, je sais quand il est là que je suis moi. Que je ne prends pas de plaisir à tuer et que je ne torture pas les gens.  
Shanks avait surnommé Luffy l'ancre et pour moi c'est la vérité."

Après son explication l'équipage resta silencieux, mais à son soulagement elle ne vit pas de pitié dans leurs yeux, juste dans ceux de Vivi et si ce n'était pour la main de Luffy dans la sienne elle serait partie vomir. La princesse ne comprenait donc pas qu'elle ne voulait pas de pitié ni rien. Sanji fit alors quelque chose qui la poussa à l'embrasser sur la joue.

Il dit comme si tout était normal que le petit déj était prêt, ayant commencé à le faire durant son récit.

La réaction de Sanji fut mémorable, il ne semblait pas savoir si il était heureux ou surpris. Il était tout rouge, Zoro décida de le taquiner, provoquant un de leur combat et tout était de retour à la normale.

* * *

Le reste de la journée fut normale, Sanji découvrant que Luffy, Usopp, Karoo et Chopper avaient vidé le frigo la nuit d'avant. Et les quatre coupables tentant de pêcher pour avoir de la nourriture.

Vivi leur expliqua ensuite le fonctionnement de Baroque Works. Les différents groupes duo pour la plupart :

Mr 0-Miss All Sunday

Mr 1- Miss Double-finger

Mr 2

Mr 3-Miss New Year

Mr 4- Miss Goldenweek

Mr 5-Miss Merry Christmas

M 6 - Miss Valentine

Ces 6 là étant les plus dangereux et avaient un pouvoir. Ce seraient eux leurs ennemis. Malheureusement Vivi ne pouvait pas dire grand chose par rapport à leurs pouvoirs. Le reste étant plus du menu fretin, avec tous les Billions et Millions.

Tous seraient probablement à Alabasta pour exécuter la mission : prendre le pouvoir à Alabasta.

Liana décida d'aller s'entraîner sur ses pouvoirs dans sa chambre. Elle arrivait sans problème à sortir les dessins ou motifs de leur support mais pas encore à les plier à sa volonté. En tout cas ça pourrait servir de distraction. Mais ça n'était pas d'une grande utilité sinon.

Elle sortit en courant de la cabine en entendant les autres hurler Mr 2, pour apprendre qu'il avait été sur leur bateau et que tous sauf Sanji, Gin et elle avait eu leur visages copiés.

"Laissez moi reprendre : vous avez accueilli sur le bateau un travesti, sans savoir son nom, si c'était un marchand, un pirate ou un marine et vous l'avez laissé utiliser son pouvoir de fruit du démon sur vous d'abord sans savoir et après en toute connaissance de cause ? Alors que nous allons à Alabasta pour arrêter une guerre civile et que des gens veulent nous tuer sans même parler de la marine ? ! Et toi Vivi tu n'as pas fais le lien avec un travesti au sein même de l'organisation ?! " Liana ne savait pas si elle devait pleurer devant leur stupidité ou hurler.

Elle tomba au sol et se prit la tête dans les mains, encore plus désespéré quand Vivi leur dit que le roi d'Alabasta était un des visages que Mr 2 avait en réserve et que cette idiote n'avait même pas penser à le combattre, où à prévenir les autres pour qu'ils puissent empêcher Mr 2 de partir.

Heureusement après Zoro eut l'idée brillante de faire une croix noire sur les bras de chacun recouvert avec un bandage. Ils ne pourraient ainsi pas se faire prendre par surprise.

* * *

Ils entrèrent assez rapidement dans les environs d'Alabasta, heureusement Luffy mourrait de faim, malheureusement ils étaient suivi par des navires de Baroque Works, les billions, 200 agents spéciaux. Ils décidèrent de ne pas les attaquer, ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux et ils ne devaient pas dépenser leurs force trop tôt, surtout si les Mr, et Miss étaient aussi puissant que ce que Vivi disait.

Les priorités de Luffy étaient marrantes :

"Alabasta nous voilà. Mais d'abord MANGER. Il faut pas rigoler quand même." Luffy

Il descendit d'ailleurs dès qu'ils touchèrent terre il courut d'ailleurs pour aller manger quelque chose. Au plus grand dam de Nami qui lui avait bien dit de ne pas faire ça.

Vivi encore innocente se demanda comment ils allaient faire pour retrouver Luffy ce à quoi Sanji lui répondit qu'ils chercheraient juste où il y a du bruit. Ils découvrirent le bateau de Mr 3 dans une crique pas très loin de leur navire.

Ils allèrent se planquer et envoyèrent Sanji et Chopper, les deux non connus par Baroque Works faire les courses, ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils étaient partis depuis une dizaine de minutes que Liana se frappa le front avec la main.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Gin

"Les filles ont est idiotes." Liana

"Pourquoi ?" Nami

"Rappelez moi exactement le caractère de Sanji ?" Liana

"Un pervers." Zoro

"Et on l'a envoyé acheter quoi ?" Liana

"Des fringues pour femme. Merde" Nami

"Vous exagérez il sait qu'on va dans le désert il achètera en conséquence." Vivi

Personne ne lui répondit et elle sut qu'elle avait tort quand il revint avec des capes faisant penser à des brigands pour les gars et des tenues de danseuses de ventre pour les filles.

Gin fut frappé quand Liana le vit rire, et Sanji se fit aussi taper dessus par la jeune femme excédée, qui lui dit clairement qu'elle ne l'enverrait plus jamais lui acheter des habits.

Ils mangèrent ensuite tranquillement. Liana sortit un mouchoir pour Chopper qui avait le nez extrêmement sensible le pauvre. Elle lui fit aussi un câlin, et Sanji lança des regards noirs à Chopper jaloux.

Vivi était en train de leur parler du parcours qu'ils devraient prendre lorsqu'ils virent la marine poursuivant Luffy. Quel idiot fut l'idée commune à tout l'équipage. Encore plus quand il se dirigea vers eux emmenant les soldats à sa suite.

Luffy allait se faire rattraper par Smocker, mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait là, pourquoi il était plus à Loguetown sérieusement. Lorsqu'il fut sauvé par une boule de feu, Liana n'en croyait pas ses yeux :ACE.

"Ace !" Luffy et Liana

"Vous avez pas changé tous les deux. Pas le temps de parler allez vous en tout les deux je vous rattraperai. Je me charge de les retenir." Ace

Gin traina Liana pour la faire réagir et tous partirent vers le bateau, avec tous les achats.

Liana râlant tout du long, parce que c'était vraiment pas pratique de courir dans cette tenue.

Une fois en sécurité sur le Merry et en direction de la rivière, les autres demandèrent des explications.

"C'était qui ce gars ?" Zoro

"Notre grand frère." Luffy

"Après tout ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est que votre frère soit sur Grand Line."Zoro

Luffy expliqua ensuite que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient vu Ace, trois ans plus tôt il n'avait pas de pouvoir de fruit du démon, mais que même avant il n'avait jamais réussi à le battre. Et juste quand il annonçait que maintenant il était meilleur que Ace, ce dernier arriva et bloqua Luffy au sol. Il ne put maintenir la prise longtemps parce que juste après Liana lui sautait dans les bras.

Tout en tenant sa petite sœur chérie dans ses bras, Ace remercia poliment les membres de l'équipage pour prendre soin de ses frangin et frangine. Il observait en même temps les autres mecs de l'équipage, étant moyennement à l'aise avec eux près de sa petite sœur.

Il proposa ensuite à Luffy de servir Barbe Blanche, et en le voyant parler Liana fut soulagée. Il avait trouvé sa place. Elle avait été très inquiète durant ces trois ans, n'ayant des nouvelles de lui que via les journaux, mais en l'entendant dire qu'il ferait tout pour que Barbe Blanche soit le seigneur des pirates, elle fut soulagée d'un grand poids.

Elle vit d'ailleurs que Luffy aussi. Et puis Ace posa la question au quelle elle ne voulait pas répondre.

"C'est quoi cette tenue Liana ? Et puis tu as vu ce que tu portes sur ton avis de recherche. Je suis super fier de la somme et tout pareil pour toi Luffy mais Li tu es en mini short et bikini. Tu as idée du nombres de mecs que j'ai explosé avec leur commentaires. J'ai même tapé sur Vista et Marco." Ace

"Cette tenue c'était pour .." elle était furieuse contre Sanji mais elle allait pas le lancer à son frère, encore moins le grand frère surprotecteur qui avait tapé sur Magra quand elle avait douze ans pour lui dire qu'elle était jolie, en parlant de sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Là en plus il avait des pouvoirs de feu. Non, elle allait pas le jeter en pâture à son frère " pour se fondre dans la masse. Et comme je suis recherché avec cette tenue je doute que les soldats me voient et pensent pirates." Liana

Les autres décidèrent de ne rien dire et Sanji resta prudemment dissimulé, même si il était ravi que Lia-chan ne l'ait pas vendu.

Ace resta pas très longtemps, il dit bien à Luffy de veiller sur elle, à elle de se tenir à l'écart de tout mâle sauf Luffy qui était sûr, il donna ensuite un bout de papier blanc à Luffy en lui disant que grâce à ça ils se retrouveraient. Et de se tenir à l'écart de Barbe Noire, ou Teach car c'était un traître et un assassin.

Après un dernier câlin à Liana et un dernier salut à Luffy il partit.

Laissant tout l'équipage en émoi par rapport à sa politesse et tout, s'ils n'avaient pas connu Liana ils auraient surement étaient encore plus surpris. Ils se demandèrent si c'était le grand frère de Luffy où si c'était leur grand frère adoptif ? Mais ne posèrent pas la question, ça ne les regardaient pas.

Et ils avaient pas le temps de s'en soucier, ils devaient arrêter Crocodile et ses hommes.

 **J'ai changé le nom de ma OC partenaire de Mr 3 parce que j'ai vu que le nom était déjà pris.**


	16. Chapter 16 : Crocodile, combat final

Le voyage jusqu'à Yuba fut long, et l'histoire de Vivi provoqua une colère chez Sanji, Usopp et Luffy telle qu'ils détruisirent des ruines sur leur chemin. Le pire ce fut la chaleur, Chopper était trainé par Zoro, vu qu'il était bien plus sensible au chaud avec sa fourrure et le fait qu'il avait vécu à Drum, une île hivernale toute sa vie. Les garçons commencèrent même à se battre pour l'eau.

Luffy se fit piquer leurs affaires par des oiseaux et en partant après eux il ramena un lézard géant de Sandora ainsi qu'un chameau.

Gin, Sanji et Zoro rejoignirent Luffy pour s'occuper du lézard. Une fois le lézard fut mort, Nami avait vraiment pitié pour la pauvre créature Gin se tourna vers eux.

"Les gars laissez moi vous présentez votre déjeuner." Gin

Ils mangèrent donc du lézard.

Seul Luffy peut réussir à trouver par accident un chameau pervers, pensèrent Liana et Zoro. Nami le nomma Longs-cils, et proposa aux deux autres filles de la rejoindre sur le chameau, seul Vivi accepta, Liana décida de marcher.

Après que Nami et Vivi ait pris de l'avance, Luffy commença à avoir des hallucinations, il venait de manger des cactus vénéneux. Chopper réussit heureusement à le mettre sous anesthésie. Liana ne pouvait que secouer la tête comme ils faisaient tout pour rattraper le chameau.

"Il n'apprendra jamais." Liana

"De quoi ?" Chopper

"Il faisait la même chose à la maison, il mangeait tout le temps des champignons, sans savoir si ils étaient vénéneux, ou hallucinogène. C'était un cauchemar. J'espérais qu'il avait un peu perdu l'habitude, il ne l'avait pas refait depuis un moment." Liana

"Tu veux pas nous raconter des histoires de quand vous étiez petits ?" Usopp

"Non, pas avec Luffy endormi. Je ne le ferai pas sans sa permission." Liana

Rien ne fut ajouté sur le sujet, et le voyage continua.

Ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de Yuba, mais il y avait une tempête de sable. L'ancienne oasis était totalement asséchée, Vivi était dévastée. Surtout qu'elle était vide à part pour un vieillard. Il n'y avait personne par rapport à la rébellion. Ils avaient bougé vers une autre oasis, qui était juste à côté de Nanohana, la ville qu'ils avaient quitté le jour même.

Mais leur voyage n'avait pas été pour rien, Vivi put revoir un homme qu'elle connaissait dans son enfance : Toto, le père de Koza le chef des rebelles.

* * *

Après une bataille de polochon et tenir Sanji hors du lit des filles l'équipage et Vivi s'endormit. Sauf Luffy qui décida d'aider Toto à trouver de l'eau.

Ce dernier donna le petit tonneau d'eau de Yuba à Luffy. Ils allaient ensuite partir quand Luffy décida d'arrêter. A la grande surprise de l'équipage. Les seuls à ne rien dire furent Zoro, Liana et Gin ainsi que Chopper. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rappelle le fait qu'ils étaient des pirates et qu'elle ne pouvait pas empêcher la mort elle même.  
S'ensuivit un combat, Liana dut stopper Sanji, et Gin Usopp. Et même si Liana était contente de voir les liens qui unissaient Vivi au reste elle appréciait moyennement l'attitude qu'ils donnaient à Luffy. C'était le capitaine, un regard avec Zoro lui prouva qu'il n'aimait pas ça non plus. Ils devaient tous respecter et faire confiance au capitaine. Mais bon tant que Luffy ne dirait rien ou qu'il n'y avait pas de problème elle dirait rien. Attendant de voir. Elle savait que leur équipage était spécial, elle espérait juste qu'ils n'oublieraient pas que malgré tout c'était Luffy le chef.

* * *

Ils étaient finalement en route pour un peu d'action, ils allaient à Rainbase, la ville de Crocodile. Liana voulait se battre, elle voyait que c'était la même chose pour la plupart des gars, Usopp semblait anxieux, de même que Chopper et Nami. Mais elle ne pouvait rien dire sans attirer l'attention dessus, ça aiderait pas. Mais elle se promit d'apprendre à Nami à se battre quand ils repartiraient. Chopper d'après ce que Luffy avait dit était assez bon, et Usopp était doué en combat éloigné avec ses tactiques de sniper, mais aussi en rapproché. Mais Nami à part son bâton n'avait aucune arme. Ce qui inquiétait la jeune espérait que Nami ne rencontrerait pas d'ennuis et surtout pas seule.

Elle fut rassurée quand Usopp donna à Nami une arme liée apparemment au climat.

"Une arme parfaite pour une navigatrice d'élite." Liana dit tout en frappant l'arrière de crâne de Sanji quand il dit qu'elles devraient juste dire Prince pour qu'il arrive

"Lia-chan .." Sanji

"Non Sanji, ne sois pas idiot je te prie." Elle frappa aussi Zoro quand il murmura quelque chose à propos de Sanji " On va devoir se battre c'est une certitude. Tous, si ce n'est pas à Alabasta ce sera plus loin, on ne peut pas se permettre que Nami n'ait pas d'armes. Et puis tu feras quoi si tu es gravement blessé ? On est des pirates il faut pas l'oublier. La marine est déjà après nous, un jour où l'autre on aura tous des avis de recherche. Oui on peut compter les uns sur les autres et je confierai mes arrières sans hésitations à n'importe lequel d'entre vous si besoin est, mais on ne peut pas avoir quelqu'un de totalement désarmé." Liana

Il y eut deux changements dans le groupe après ça, ils semblaient plus sérieux, comprenant le danger, mais aussi plus relaxé sachant qu'ils n'auraient pas à se battre seul.

"Ouais c'est sur, j'ai confiance en vous tous aussi, on va botter le cul à Baroque Works, par contre Crocodile est à moi."Luffy dit totalement sérieux.

* * *

Une fois dans la ville même ils envoyèrent Usopp et Luffy chercher de l'eau, même si Zoro était inquiet par rapport à la Marine et à la capacité de Luffy à s'attirer des ennuis.

Il avait raison, ils revinrent avec de l'eau et des soldats aux trousses. Ils partirent tous en courant mais malheureusement Chopper n'était pas avec eux.

Ils se séparèrent ensuite se donnant rendez vous au casino. Ils devaient échapper non seulement à la marine mais aussi aux agents de Baroque Works, Liana arriva en même temps qu'Usopp et Nami, juste un peu avant Zoro qui les rejoignit et Luffy qui leur arrivait dessus avec Smoker.

Ils entrèrent dans le casino, et furent conduit vers l'entrée VIP, au croisement ils prirent la route pour les pirates et se retrouvèrent dans une cage, Liana avait très envie de rire quand tout ce que son frère trouva à dire c'est ;

"C'était un plan malin." Luffy

Smoker leur apprit ensuite l'existence de la pierre en granite marin, redoutable contre les utilisateurs de fruit du démon, ça leur donnait l'impression d'être tombé dans l'eau. Expliquant que la cage dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était faite en cette matière. Quand il les menaça, Zoro réagit immédiatement, Liana elle préféra observer.

Quand Crocodile se montra et expliqua qu'il avait envoyé quelqu'un chercher Vivi, elle se leva et se rapprocha de Zoro et parlant de sorte d'à peine bouger les lèvres.

"Gin est avec Vivi pas vrai ?" Liana

"Oui je les ai envoyé devant, je sais pas ce qui les a retenu." Zoro répondit avec la même technique

"J'espère qu'ils vont bien." Liana

"Gin est fort." Zoro

"Je sais mais s'il protège quelqu'un il sera distrait." Liana

* * *

Nami semblait devenir folle durant l'attente, Zoro lui dormait comme toujours, Usopp et Luffy eux faisaient les idiots comme toujours. Liana elle attendait calmement, ça lui faisait penser aux parties de chasse qu'elle faisait avec Luffy et les autres, en attente d'une proie.

Quand Vivi arriva sans Gin, Liana devint encore plus inquiète. Miss All Sunday avait pas intérêt à avoir blessé Gin où elle allait le payer chèrement.

Crocodile lança ensuite la clé de la cage dans un bassin accessible à des crocodiles étranges. Malheureusement un des crocos bouffa la clé.

Luffy était dans une rage meurtrière, Toto creusait en vain depuis trois ans parce que Crocodile prenait un plaisir sadique à envoyer des tempêtes de sable sur Yuba. En partant Crocodile les prévint que la salle serait détruite en une heure.

Les croco commençaient à arriver. La situation semblait mauvaise.

* * *

Sanji sortit Luffy du casino, et Gin s'occupa de Liana, les deux membres de l'équipage arrivèrent juste à temps pour les sortir de ce foutu casino. Luffy ordonna même à Zoro de sauver Smoker. Ils s'en étaient tous sorti en vie.

Smoker décida même de les laisser partir, si c'était pour lui avoir sauvé la vie ou parce qu'ils voulaient botter le cul à Crocodile et arrêter ses plans, Liana ne saurait dire mais elle en était ravie.

En les attendant Chopper leur avait trouvé un moyen d'atteindre Alubarna : un crabe itinérant, apparemment ils étaient très rapides.

Ils partaient lorsque Crocodile surgit, il avait Vivi dans son crochet mais Luffy prit sa place en leur disant de continuer.

* * *

Après avoir vu la tempête de sable, la tension au dessus du crabe augmenta. Tous étaient inquiets pour leur capitaine.

...

Quand Chopper leur dit que le crabe aimait les filles qui dansaient et irait plus vite Nami et Liana se mirent à faire des mouvements de hanches, et le crabe accéléra, c'était quoi ce rapport qu'avait leur équipage avec les animaux pervers honnêtement. Arrivé à la rivière ils furent sauvé par les Kung Fu Dugong qui vinrent les aider grâce à Luffy. Et une fois la rivière traversée Karoo arriva avec d'autres canards super rapide. Un pour chacun d'entre eux, dernière ligne droite vers Alaburna.

Tous portèrent des capes pour piéger ceux de baroque Works et qu'ils ne puissent pas deviner qui était qui. Tous se séparèrent en groupe de deux.

Mr 1 et Miss Double Finger tombèrent sur Zoro et Nami.

Mr 3 et Miss New Year tombèrent sur Liana et Gin.

Mr 5 et Miss Merry Christmas tombèrent sur Sanji et Chopper.

Mr 2 tomba sur Usopp et Long cils.

* * *

Mr 3 était un homme moyen, du genre passe partout, doué en déguisement alors que Miss New Year était tout le contraire, c'était le genre de femme pour qui on se retournait, avec ses courts cheveux violets et ses yeux noirs elle était vraiment magnifique.

Liana sortit aussitôt ses poignards et Gin ses tonfas. Ils ne savaient rien de leurs adversaires et ça les gênaient mais ils devaient gagner, il n'y avait pas d'autres choix possible. Pour Luffy, pour leur équipage et pour Vivi.

Ils décidèrent instinctivement de rester ensemble, quitte à affronter une paire qui travaille ensemble depuis longtemps autant le faire ensemble et d'avoir quelqu'un de confiance derrière que se séparer et risquer tomber dans un piège.

Liana se demanda assez rapidement si ils avaient bien fait de rester ensemble, quand Gin commença à l'attaquer elle plutôt que Miss New Year. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais elle ne pouvait pas combattre trois adversaires en même temps de ce niveau.

Elle savait que Gin ne ferait jamais ça en temps normal, donc c'était dû à un des deux zouaves, pensa -t-elle en évitant une attaque de Mr 3 mais du coup elle reçut de plein fouet l'attaque de Gin. Elle en tomba au sol de douleur. Evitant juste grace à son instinct une balle tirée par Miss New Year. Cette idiote commença d'ailleurs à la narguer.

Parlant de son frère que Crocodile aurait tué, et de comment elle avait mangé le fruit de la persuasion et était capable de soumettre n'importe quel homme à ses charmes.

Liana se mit alors dans une colère noire, évitant une attaque de Mr 3 qui s'était transformé en mi panthère mi humain du à son fruit du démon, la phase entre les deux, elle focusa son énergie sur lui et réussit à sortir les lignes de son costume à rayure pour l'immobiliser, ignorant son corps qui lui criait de faire une pause elle se tourna vers Miss New Year et utilisa son révolver pour lui tirer dans la poitrine.

Après cela elle s'évanouit, laissant la suite à Gin, prenant un peu de repos. Elle était en sale état, mais heureusement elle n'avait rien de cassé, elle saignait juste beaucoup.

Gin en reprenant conscience de lui même, vit la connasse qui l'avait contrôlée morte, et Liana, son amie au sol et en sang. Sachant qu'il avait été celui qui lui avait infligé nombre de ses blessures et que Mr 3 était toujours debout, il se mit en mode démon. Il attaqua sans relâche avec ses tonfas, la panthère qui rendait chaque coup par des morsures jusqu'à ce que finalement Mr 3 ne se relève plus.

Ils avaient gagnés, et il espérait vraiment que les autres s'en étaient sortis sans trop de problème parce qu'il doutait d'être en état de se battre et Liana non plus. Il alla vers elle et comme si elle sentait sa présence elle ouvrit les yeux.

"Je suis désolé, j'ai merdé." Gin

"De quoi tu parles, on a gagné, tu t'es occupé de Mr 3." Liana

"Oui mais je t'ai blessé, je me suis laissé contrôler comme un débutant." Gin

"Es-tu un homme ?" Liana

"Quoi ?" Gin

"Es tu un homme ?" Liana

"Oui. " Gin

"Es tu intéressé par les femmes ?" Liana

"Oui mais c'est quoi .." Gin

"Alors tu n'avais aucun moyen de résister à son fruit du démon." trancha Liana "Maintenant viens on doit retrouver les autres. J'espère qu'ils vont bien. Tu peux marcher ?" Liana

"Oui, c'est juste quelques morsures et égratignures mais toi ? Tu es beaucoup plus blessée. Tu es sûre que tu es en état ?" Gin

"Ouais je crois mais soit je vais devoir m'appuyer sur toi, soit j'ai besoin d'une cane." Liana

"Sur moi. C'est en partie ma faute. Allez viens."

Et c'est ainsi que Liana s'appuyant bien sur Gin ils firent le chemin pour retrouver les autres.

"Gin fais moi penser à tuer Sanji quand je vais mieux." Liana

"Pas de soucis mais pourquoi ?" Gin

"Parce que j'ai du combattre dans cette tenue et crois moi les jupes longues c'est vraiment pas pratique." Liana

"Je te ferai confiance sur ce point." Gin

"Tu es sûr, parce que je serai ravie de t'en acheter une." Liana

"Non ça va aller je t'assure." Gin

Liana rigola faiblement, ses côtes étaient très douloureuses.

"Tu sais ce qui est pas du tout pratique avec les guerres civiles ?" Gin

"Non, quoi ?" Liana

"Comment on est supposé retrouver les autres en se fiant au bruit avec tout ce boucan." Gin

"C'est sûr que c'est embêtant, tu veux que leur hurles dessus pour qu'ils se taisent." Liana

"Idiote. Tu crois que c'est vrai ?" Gin

"De quoi tu parles ?" Liana

"De la mort de Luffy." Gin

"Bien sûr que non, c'est un coriace, il est peut être juste un peu amoché, mais il va démolir Crocodile j'en suis certaine." Liana

La certitude dans sa voix était absolue, et Gin la crut. Il connaissait Luffy, il savait qu'il était fort il avait juste eu un doute en entendant les autres dire qu'il était mort.

La seule chose dont il devait s'occuper à présent c'était retrouver les autres, et faire en sorte que Liana ne s'évanouisse pas. Il voyait qu'elle lutait, avec chaque pas qu'ils prenaient. Elle perdait beaucoup de sang, quand elle trébucha de nouveau, il la prit dans ses bras, constatant avec inquiétude qu'elle ne protestait même pas. Il devait aller plus vite, elle ne pouvait pas mourir, encore moins à cause de lui. Même si elle lui assurait qu'il n'était pas responsable, beaucoup de ses blessures étaient sa faute, elle avait évité à part deux coups de pistolets, il ne voyait pas les endroits où l'autre taré l'avait mordu mais il était inquiet. Il devait aller au palais. Et ce le plus vite possible, après ce qu'il avait fait c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire.

"Arrêtes, .. Gin je te l'ai ... dit tu n'es .. pas respon.. sable. Je ne ... blâmes pas. On est des .. pirates. On doit .. être fort, .. je dois juste devenir ..plus forte." Liana dit faiblement, elle avait du mal à respirer, ses mots étaient entrecoupés.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent juste avant Chopper, Usopp, Sanji et le chameau, et à temps pour voir Luffy vivant attaquer Crocodile. Il y avait Vivi aussi et un autre homme.

Luffy dévisagea inquiet tout le monde, s'attardant un peu plus longtemps sur Liana, qui lui fit un sourire, il partit alors. Promettant qu'il gagnerait.

Elle demanda à Gin de la reposer au sol, il le fit et lui donna un bâton pour qu'elle puisse tenir debout. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de se reposer ou de panser leurs blessures, ils avaient une bombe à trouver et à stopper.

Ils courraient de partout, quand Gin pensa à l'horloge, en plein centre de la place, l'endroit pour faire un maximum de dégâts. Ils y coururent le plus vite possible, et Liana demanda.

"Comment tu as deviné ?" Liana

"Krieg aurait fait ça." Gin

Ils ne dirent plus rien après ça. Ils eurent la surprise d'être aider par la marine, qu'est ce qui se passait enfin. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça non plus, ils ne leur restaient que quelques minutes avant l'explosion.

Ils rejoignirent Nami, Chopper, Vivi et Usopp. Nami expliqua son plan. Liana dut dessiner en vitesse une sorte de trampoline, elle le sortit ensuite de la toile, il servit de support aux garçons et Vivi pour se lancer dans les airs. En se servant de la puissance dans les bras de Gin, des pieds de Sanji, des sabres de Zoro et de la force de Chopper, ils réussirent grâce au plan de Nami et Usopp à envoyer Vivi tout en haut de la tour.

Ils avaient réussi, et Luffy aussi, Crocodile tomba au milieu de la place ainsi que de la pluie. Ils rejoignirent Luffy qui était porté par le roi, et puis tous s'évanouirent durant le discours du roi.

Ils avaient gagné, Crocodile était fini et Alabasta était sauf.


	17. Chapter 17: départ et Montblanc

L'équipage dormit longtemps, Liana se réveilla vers le milieu du deuxième jour, les seuls encore endormi étaient Usopp et Luffy. Chopper prenait soit de tout le monde avec un des médecins du royaume. Il l'informa qu'elle devrait utiliser une canne pendant quelques temps, ayant perdu beaucoup de sang. Zoro avait reçu les mêmes ordres, de même que Gin. Liana décida d'épargner un peu le renne et d'obéir.

Cela ne l'empêcha quand même pas de sortir se balader, elle voulait acheter quelques affaires, elle partit avec Nami. Les autres furent surpris par son attitude ils pensaient qu'elle ne quitterait pas le lit de Luffy.

"Je connais Luffy, il s'est épuisé, mais ce n'est pas vraiment la première fois qu'il me fait le coup. Il se réveillera quand son corps en aura la force. Les premières fois qu'il faisait ça je paniquais mais maintenant je le connais." Liana

Après ça elle partit, accompagnée soit de Zoro, soit de Gin, parfois même de Sanji. Mais jamais seule, il semblerait qu'aucun d'eux n'étaient à l'aise en voyant sa béquille, un signe qu'elle était pas au top.

Celui qui l'accompagnait le plus était Gin, quoiqu'elle lui disait il ne refusait pas d'accepter qu'il n'était pas responsable.

Et puis finalement le soir du troisième jour Luffy se réveilla. En bruit comme toujours, le repas du soir se transforma en petite fête comme toujours. Avec Zoro qui buvait comme pas possible, de même que Gin, Usopp qui luttait contre Luffy pour garder sa nourriture, Liana n'avait aucun soucis par rapport à ça. La vengeance qu'elle avait eu un jour où il avait fait ça dans son assiette assura qu'il n'y touche jamais sans permission.

Après la fête ils allèrent aux bains, les filles de leur côté et les autres de l'autre. Liana était en train de se faire laver le dos par Nami, qui se faisait laver le dos par Vivi, quand elles virent les garçons en train de les observer par dessus le mur de séparation. Dès qu'il vit que sa sœur était aussi observé par les hommes, Luffy intervint et tous tombèrent, elles entendirent clairement que personne ne devait regarder Sa sœur comme ça : le discours habituel qu'il avait pratiqué avec Ace, avant que ce dernier ne parte en mer.

Vivi semblait surprise de notre décision de partir, mais Luffy et Liana était recherché, la marine savait ou se doutait d'où on étaient et on avait fait ce qui était attendu de nous. Et puis on était des pirates, notre place était sur l'eau dans leur navire pas dans un palais.

La décision fut prise le soir même, et ils partirent presque sitôt après avec l'aide de l'escadron des super colverts. Après avoir reçu un appel via Den Den Mushi de Bonclay alias Mr 2 qui avait leur bateau en sureté, c'était un soulagement surtout avec la marine tout autour de l'île.

Liana et Gin rencontrèrent donc enfin le Mr 2 Bonclay dont ils avaient entendu parler. Liana comprit alors totalement que Luffy l'ait accepté de suite, il était aussi fêlé qu'eux. D'ailleurs en moins de dix minutes Bonclay, Luffy, Chopper et Usopp étaient de nouveau super pote.

Ils partirent ensemble contre les soldats de la marine qui les avaient encerclé avec 8 bateaux, il revirent Jango, le pirate dans les rangs de la marine ainsi qu'un mec qui semblait familier mais que personne n'arrivait à replacer.

Même après avoir une possibilité de fuite ils ne la prirent pas, ils avaient promis à Vivi d'être là. Même si Nami, Zoro, Gin et Liana se doutaient déjà de sa réponse, Vivi avait toujours tout fait pour son pays, et il avait besoin d'elle maintenant. Elle resterait mais au moins ils pourraient dire au revoir. Bonclay alla même servir de piège pour leur permettre de le faire. Ils espéraient tous qu'il aille bien et qu'il s'en sorte.

Elle vint aussi leur dire au revoir, et sachant que la déclarer leur amie pourrait lui apporter des ennuis, ils lui montrèrent leur croix noirs, symbole de leur amitié à tous. Avant de quitter Alabasta et ses rivages.

Tout le monde était un peu triste que Vivi ait choisi de rester, Zoro et Liana étant les seuls à faire bonne figure, Gin était triste mais parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas accepté le fait que c'était pas sa faute. Et puis avant qu'ils puissent tous retrouver une certaine routine Miss All Sunday sortit sur le pond, vêtu d'habits des deux filles. Provoquant le chaos pour tout l'équipage, sauf Luffy qui semblait calme et Sanji qui était devenu idiot comme chaque fois qu'il voyait une femme.

Luffy lui avait apparemment sauvé la vie ainsi que celle du roi après la défaite de Crocodile. Et du coup elle voulait se joindre à leur équipage, pas exactement la réaction habituelle, même quand on avait nul part où aller, mais bon Luffy lui faisait confiance et il avait déjà accepté. Ils la tiendraient juste à l'œil.

Surtout qu'elle était doué pour plaire aux autres. Mais ce que Liana n'aimait pas c'était qu'elle était apparemment recherché depuis qu'elle avait 8 ans, c'était pas normal, ni tolérable.

A la plus grande colère de Zoro, tous tombèrent un à un sous son charme, sauf lui, Gin et Liana. Mais il ne voyait pas du tout comment quelqu'un pouvait convaincre Gin, et la même pour Liana. Elle était très méfiante de tous ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de l'équipage où qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et comme chaque fois qu'il comparait cela à Luffy il était pris de rage envers la famille qu'elle avait avant. Il aimerait tellement les faire souffrir pour chaque cicatrices qu'ils avaient causé à la jeune femme.

Il décida d'aller parler à Gin, ce dernier avait l'air mal depuis leurs combats à Alabasta. Et comme Liana n'arrivait pas à le faire se reprendre, il allait intervenir. Il alla le rejoindre à l'ombre des mandariniers.

"Tu m'expliques ?" Zoro

"De quoi ?" Gin

"La raison pour la gueule que tu tires." Zoro

"C'est rien." Gin

"Me prends pas pour un con Gin, tu écoutes pas Liana, alors dis moi ce qui se passe, mais ça peut pas continuer comme ça et tu le sais. Alors vide toi et explique parce que je bougerai pas et toi non plus jusqu'à ce que tu me dises ce qui se passe." Zoro

"Il y a rien à dire Zoro, j'ai merdé c'est tout." Gin

"Merdé ?" Zoro

"Ouais, j'ai blessé Liana." Gin

"J'ai pas eu le sentiment qu'elle t'en voulait pourtant." Zoro

"Elle m'en veut pas, pour elle c'était pas ma faute. Mais si j'avais été plus fort elle aurait pas pu me contrôler. J'étais comme une marionnette Zoro, je voyais ce que je faisais mais je pouvais rien faire pour m'en empêcher, j'avais ce besoin de lui plaire et de faire tout ce qu'elle voulait." Gin

Zoro resta silencieux un moment, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait, il en avait une bonne idée mais il voulait être sûr.

"Le pouvoir de Miss New Year était celui de contrôler les hommes pas vrai ?" Zoro

"Ouais." Gin

"Bon ben deviens plus fort si ça peut te faire plaisir et du bien, mais arrête de te comporter comme ça. Si Liana t'en veut pas, c'est juste toi qui t'en veux, et si tu te sens tellement mal par rapport à ça deviens plus fort alors." Zoro

En voyant que Gin comprenait, Zoro se leva et le laissa réfléchir.

Liana vit Zoro aller vers Gin, elle espérait qu'il arriverait à lui faire entendre raison. Elle se retrouva à côté de Robin qui observait l'équipage avec un sourire.

Elles n'eurent pas le temps de discuter qu'un navire tombait du ciel. C'était un peu la panique à bord, surtout que avec le navire tombait des cadavres et des choses de ce genre.

Robin prouva d'ailleurs ses talents d'archéologue en examinant un crâne réussissant à trouver que le bateau datait de deux cent ans plus tôt. Luffy trouva en fouillant rapidement le navire, avant que ce dernier ne coule, une carte d'une île céleste : Skypia. Nami voulut ensuite avoir plus d'information sur ses îles célestes, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji et Gin descendirent donc avec des combinaisons fabriquées par Usopp. Luffy avait proposé à Liana de venir avec eux, mais elle avait refusé, même avant de manger son fruit du démon elle n'était pas à l'aise avec la tête sous l'eau. Un souvenir contre sa volonté refit surface.

 _"Dans quel état es-tu encore Monstre ?" hurlait Pétunia_

 _Liana était rentrée à Privet Drive recouverte de boue, grâce à son cousin Dudley et sa bande, à l'horreur de Pétunia. La fille devait encore faire ses tâches ménagères et la cuisine. Mais pas dans cet état._

 _Elle la prit par le poignet, ignorant comme toujours les yeux verts de sa sœur un rappel du lien qui l'unissait à cette petite fille. Elle la tira dans la salle de bain. Fit couler un bain d'eau froide et jeta sa nièce dedans, elle la frotta ensuite sans aucune douceur, forçant sa tête sous l'eau jusqu'à ce que l'enfant ne puisse plus respirer avant de la faire respirer, et encore et encore ..._

Liana serra très fort le Vogue Merry, se servant du bois pour se raccrocher à la réalité, son flash back n'avait pas duré longtemps, et seule Robin avait remarqué sa légère absence. Elle fit un signe que tout allait bien et se concentra sur ce qui se passait, avec Massira et ses hommes.

Elle espérait que les garçons allaient bien. Encore plus quand elle vit l'énorme ombre d'une tortue avaler le bateau dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Mais heureusement ils arrivèrent vite à la surface, chacun avec un sac rempli, mais ils étaient suivi de Massira, qui n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit avant qu'ils ne soient entourés d'ombres de géant. Tous ramèrent le plus vite possible pour emmener le navire le plus loin possible, après que les quatre garçons aient envoyé Massira ailleurs, ils s'intéressèrent à ce qu'ils avaient ramené, malheureusement tout n'était pas utilisable ou récupérable. Mais Usopp voulait essayer.

* * *

Une fois fait Liana resta près de son frère, Luffy sentant le besoin de celle qu'il considérait sa petite sœur, même si elle était souvent plus mature que lui, passa un bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui. Il ne demanda pas ce qui se passait, sachant que c'était probablement dû à son passé.

Il repensa à quand elle avait raconté son histoire avant Alabasta, il avait été surpris, Liana avait refusé de raconter à quiconque autre que lui, Ace et Sabo son passé, et seulement quand ils avaient promis de ne jamais en parler à qui que ce soit. Ils avaient tenus parole et avaient même pendant un temps chercher un moyen de trouver cet autre monde pour trouver et faire souffrir ceux qui avaient fait du mal à leur petite sœur. Avant de se résigner et de juste faire en sorte que ça ne se produise jamais plus.

Il était quand même content qu'elle veuille bien faire confiance au reste de l'équipage, même si elle était surtout proche de Zoro et de Gin, il n'avait rien dit, simplement observé, mais il avait vite vu que les deux hommes la considéraient juste comme une amie ou une sœur, mais en aucun cas comme une potentielle amante ou rien de ce genre.

Sanji était le seul à la voir comme ça, mais malgré ses manières de pervers et de dragueur invétéré il la respectait, comme toutes les autres femmes. Elle lui avait dit non, il l'acceptait mais continuait à la draguer mais plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Et tant que ça ne mettrait pas Liana mal à l'aise, il ne dirait rien. Mais bien au contraire Liana avait l'habitude d'être chouchouter par le cuisinier, mais loin d'en profiter pour elle, elle profitait du fait qu'il ne lui dise jamais non pour l'aider de temps en temps. A mettre la table, ce genre de chose. Et Sanji ne manquait jamais de donner à Liana du chocolat ou des fruits.

C'était agréable de savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur les autres pour la protéger en cas de besoin, même si il savait que si jamais elle se doutait de ça, elle lui mettrait une raclée. Liana était un redoutable adversaire, surtout avec sa capacité à s'adapter très rapidement au style de son adversaire, et le fait qu'elle n'avait pas de style propre, non elle assimilait les mouvements qu'on utilisait contre elle avec férocité et talent. Plus le combat était long et plus elle avait des chances de le gagner, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait réussi à battre Ace, elle connaissait son style et pouvait donc le contrer. En plus elle était très rapide.

Étant avec elle seule pendant trois ans, il savait qu'elle connaissait toutes ses techniques, comme il connaissait la plupart des siennes. Un combat entre eux était toujours intéressant. Elle le forçait dans ses retranchements, le poussant à agir uniquement avec instinct.

Il avait beau être plus fort physiquement qu'elle, il ne la sous estimait pas. Mais entre Zoro et Gin, elle était ravie, ils adoraient s'entraîner tous les trois. Luffy les joignait parfois, surtout contre Gin. Il aidait se dernier à se débrouiller aussi sans ses tonfas, il progressait d'ailleurs vite. De même que Liana avec le sabre.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à Jaya, une ville pleine de pirate. Zoro et Gin accompagnèrent Luffy dans sa balade, suivit peu après par Nami, Liana décida d'aller marcher un peu seule, elle avait envie de quelques affaires. Elle dépouilla discrètement quelques pirates, surtout ceux qui étaient grossier voire même violent envers les habitants. Il lui restait encore beaucoup de Berry de Whyskey Peak, n'ayant pas acheté autre chose qu'un cahier à dessin à Drum et quelques toiles et tissus à Alabasta. Elle faisait du lèche vitrines, ne voyant rien qui l'intéressait, elle vit Robin de loin, mais décida de la laisser tranquille. Robin voulait surement un peu de tranquillité. C'était dur au début de se faire à leur équipage. Surtout quand on arrive d'une société secrète, et Crocodile ne semblait pas du genre à vouloir s'amuser et faire la fête.

Elle tomba ensuite sur un salon de piercing et tatouage et décida d'ajouter quelques décorations en plus de son tatouage de leur Jolly Roger. Elle entra et expliqua ce qu'elle voulait. C'était assez simple et pas trop long heureusement.

Elle voulait se faire percer les oreilles, ainsi que le nombril. Elle réfléchirait encore un peu avant d'en faire d'autre. Elle décida aussi d'un tatouage d'un oiseau prenant son envol derrière l'oreille droite, et d'une boussole sur le poignet gauche, mais au lieu des points cardinaux que les lettres seraient A, pour Ace, S, pour Sabo, L, pour Luffy et un autre L pour elle. Le tatoueur proposa de styliser les lettres. Et une fois qu'elle eut expliqué qu'elle était la signification des lettres, il suggéra de faire les chapeaux au dessus de chaque lettre, et son bandana qu'elle portait en bandeau pour elle.

Elle accepta et se tint tranquille. Puis se rappelant leur besoin d'information elle entama la conversation.

"Mon équipage et moi avons vu un phénomène étrange en venant sur cette île." Liana

"Quel genre ?"

"Ben, notre Log Pose a commencé à pointer vers le haut, et ensuite un bateau vieux de 200 ans nous est presque tombé dessus. Et après il faisait très sombre, comme si la nuit était tombé et on a vu des figures de géant dans l'air." Liana

"Il y a deux explications à votre phénomène. Vous voulez laquelle ?"

"Les deux si possible." Liana

"Certains disent que cette réaction du Log Pose est dû à une perturbation des champs magnétique, d'autres disent que c'est dû au fait qu'il y ait des îles célestes là haut."

"Et vous vous en dites quoi ?" Liana

Sa question lui valut un sourire de l'homme bâti comme un ours et recouvert de piercing et de tatouages.

"J'en dit que j'ai pas de preuves pour aucune des deux théories, donc je dirai que le jour où on m'en amène je jugerai. Mais si je me trompe pas vous avez votre idée sur la question non ?"

"Oui, nous sommes assez d'avis que c'est la seconde théorie, on verra si on peut le prouver par contre." Liana

"Il y a un gars sur cette île un peu à l'écart, s'il y a quelqu'un qui peut vous renseigner c'est lui, Montblanc Norland. Il est assez étrange et croit à pas mal de choses, en plus si il y en a un qui peut vous renseignez sur les courants c'est lui."

"Merci beaucoup, pour tout." Liana

"Pas de soucis miss. Juste une question c'est quoi ce Jolly Roger ?"

"Celui de l'équipage de Monkey D Luffy, les chapeaux de paille." Liana

"Vous venez d'où ?"

"D'east Blue, mais sinon on arrive d'Alabasta." Liana

"Merci pour vos réponses miss. Je vous dirai bien d'être prudente en sortant mais vu vos mains et les manches de vos poignards je perdrais mon temps et je risquerai de vous vexer. Donc bonne continuation miss, j'espère que vous survivrez votre quête de réponse."

"Merci beaucoup, moi aussi." Liana dit en lui tendant l'argent.

"J'espère que votre capitaine saura mettre le stop avant de risquer son équipage."

"Luffy, il est têtu, mais il a de l'instinct. Surveillez les prochains jours pour quoique ce soit d'étrange, j'essaierai de vous donner une réponse." Liana dit avant de sortir du salon.

Elle avait maintenant une banane à pierre verte au nombril, et deux paires de boucles d'oreille très simple. De simple petites pierres. Elle était aussi ravie de ses tatouages, le S avec le chapeau et les lunettes dessus, était tout en haut, avec le A en bas, avec le chapeau de cow boy et un collier de perle autour de la barre du A. Le L de Luffy était avec un chapeau de paille et il était à droite, le L pour elle avait un bandana vert qui pendait de la barre horizontale.

Elle décida de chercher les autres, elle suivit le bruit des coups, et tomba sur un bar où elle entendit Nami encourager Luffy et Zoro à se battre. Intriguée et plus qu'un peu surprise elle se dépêcha. Elle tomba sur une scène pour le moins surprenante. Zoro, Gin et Luffy se tenant droit pendant qu'une bande d'abruti leur tapait dessus. Elle décida d'intervenir, mais suivant l'ordre apparent du capitaine de ne pas se battre. Elle savait très bien que Gin et Zoro les auraient massacrés sinon.

"Vous avez conscience que Chopper va râler." Liana dit avec un air taquin.

"Liana." s'exclama Gin et Nami

Luffy ne dit rien, il se contenta de la regarder pour vérifier qu'elle avait compris l'ordre, elle fit un signe de la tête pour lui dire que oui elle ne sa battrait pas pour rien. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de les humilier rien qu'avec sa langue. Un art qu'elle avait maitrisé, celui de savoir quels boutons pousser pour énerver quelqu'un. Une fille ne grandissait pas avec trois, puis deux frères surprotecteurs, une famille de bandits et un grand père déterminé à les faire rentrer dans la marine, en ayant sa langue dans sa poche.

Zoro lui fit un signe de la tête pour la saluer. Les autres pirates du bar se contentèrent de la dévisager avec des regards appréciateurs. Ils faisaient la même chose avec Nami, mais toutes deux avaient un style très différent. Là où Nami préférait le côté simple et dégageait une beauté classique, Liana elle portait des vêtements pratique pour les combats et entrainements mais avait plus une tendance vers les hauts moulants voire les hauts de bikini, et les shorts. Elle avait porté ses derniers depuis que Garp avait dit qu'elle devait toujours être en jupe ou en robe. A partir de là dès qu'il était là elle était en pantalon ou short. Juste pour l'agacer. Elle portait toujours des vêtements pour mettre en valeur soit ses yeux verts émeraude, où ses longs cheveux noirs. Mais elle se moquait totalement du regard des gens, elle portait juste ce genre là parce qu'elle aimait ça, et que Makino avait insisté très souvent durant son adolescence.

Ça et sa peau bronzé faisait qu'elle avait une beauté étrangère, presque mystérieuse, mais beaucoup plus dangereuse. Elle faisait penser avec sa démarche aux prédateurs.

"Il râle toujours." Zoro

"Non, Zoro juste quand tu vas t'entrainer sans tes bandages alors que tu pissais le sang même pas deux jours avant." Liana. "Vous avez fini ici ? Parce qu'ils doivent nous attendre au bateau." Liana

"Salut beauté, me dit pas que tu es avec ses minables." dit un blond avec les cheveux dans tous les sens et un regard étrange.

Elle l'ignora.

"Donc on y va ?" Liana

"Ouais, allons y." Luffy

"Tu m'as pas entendu chérie ? Je suis Bellamy la Hyène, si tu veux des pirates, reste là. Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait passer un bon moment ensemble.

En entendant ses mots, Gin, Zoro et Luffy durent serrer les dents pour ne pas l'exploser. Mais ils ne dirent rien, ils se relevèrent et attendirent que Liana ait fini.

"Je me moque de ton nom, tu ne m'intéresse pas. Aussi la raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas répondu, maintenant tu te pousses s'il te plait, on voudrait partir."

Bellamy resta choqué un moment avant de s'approcher d'elle et de lui saisir le poignet, il se pencha vers elle.

"Sois prudente chérie, il faudrait pas abîmer un aussi beau corps."

Il s'attendait à tous sauf ce qui se passa alors. Une main vint serrer son poignet avec une force impressionnante, le forçant à la lâcher, il fut surpris de découvrir que c'était la main de la jeune femme.

"Je te remercie pour l'avertissement, mais je sais me débrouiller toute seule. Et vas te nettoyer la bouche parce que je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi on t'appelait la hyène." Liana

Ils sortirent ensuite du bar, Bellamy et ses hommes ne les suivant même pas, trop surpris par l'attitude de la jeune femme et gênés par l'aura de danger qui semblait émaner d'elle pour un moment.

Une fois dehors du bar, Luffy passa le bras autour des épaules de Liana, pour se rassurer et se calmer. Ils rencontrèrent au passage un homme mangeant des tartes à la cerise, il avait son équipage pas loin autour de lui. Après l'avoir entendu parlé de l'ère des rêves et des plus hautes sphères de la piraterie, Luffy les fit partir. A l'effarement de Nami qui pensait qu'il savait quelque chose. Seule elle n'avait pas vu ou senti les autres dans le coin.

Comme elle continuait à râler à l'inaction des garçons face aux insultes Zoro en eut assez.

"Ca suffit Nami, d'abord tu ne veux pas qu'on se batte ensuite tu veux. Tu oublie un détail on avait un ordre du capitaine il ne voulait pas qu'on se batte contre un minable pareil. Il faut choisir ses batailles dans la vie et celle là était vide de sens. On ne se bat pas entre pirates pour le plaisir. Non un combat entre pirate peut être à mort ou pour l'honneur. Notre honneur n'était certainement pas bafoué par de l'alcool ou de la salive. Arrête un peu."

* * *

Ils retournèrent au bateau en silence, l'apparence des garçons inquiéta Sanji (pour Nami), Usopp et Chopper qui étaient à bord. Une fois sûr que sa Nami chérie allait bien, Sanji s'intéressa au nouveaux piercings de sa Liana bien aimée, ainsi qu'au tatouages. Liana refusa d'expliquer la signification de la boussole, Luffy entendant la question la regarda et fit un sourire. Il comprenait que quoi qu'il arrive, même si Sabo était mort et Ace on ne sait où, toujours ils seraient unis.

Voyant le sourire de Luffy les autres ne posèrent pas de question, comprenant que ça avait une signification personnelle. Pour l'oiseau elle répondit par contre, que c'était pour elle le symbole de la liberté.

Quand Chopper posa la question sur l'île céleste Nami commença à péter un plomb et Liana ne put en placer une pour dire ce qu'elle avait découvert. En tout cas jusqu'à ce que Robin arrive avec les mêmes informations qu'elle, mais avec une carte en plus. Liana décida de rien dire.

En direction de Criquet, ils rencontrèrent le frère de Masira, Shoujou qui avait autant l'air d'un bouffon que son frangin, mais quand Luffy dit qu'ils avaient envoyé Masira dans les airs, il sortit un micro et avec un sa voix il réussit à émettre un son qui abimait le bateau. Ils se tirèrent le plus vite possible en direction de Montblanc Criquet.

Tout le monde se mit à réparer le navire, mais même si Zoro le disait presque en plaisantant, Liana savait qu'il y avait un fond de vérité. Le Vogue Merry fatiguait et il faudrait penser à le changer un jour où l'autre.

Ils arrivèrent enfin chez lui, et dès que Nami entendit parler d'un trésor elle le poussa à creuser. Ils découvrirent ensuite un livre pour enfant sur Norland le menteur, un conte de North Blue, la mer d'origine de Sanji.

L'histoire de Norland fut lu avant que Luffy tombe à la mer et qu'à la place n'en sorte un homme avec un marron sur la tête ...

Sanji décida de s'en charger mais eut des problèmes, et quand Zoro arriva l'homme tomba au sol. En l'examinant Chopper découvrit qu'il souffrait d'une maladie dû à la plongée. Ils étaient en train de le soigner quand les deux singes/humains d'avant arrivèrent. En voyant leur boss sur le lit et eux autour ils commencèrent à s'exciter. Usopp et Chopper aussi d'ailleurs à hurler qu'ils étaient foutus et tout ça.

"Au moins on a pas besoin de théâtre, on a les acteurs en chefs ici." Gin dit faisant rire Liana et sourire Zoro

Ils écoutèrent l'histoire de Norland et de ses descendants avec calme de même que l'histoire des singes. Contrairement à Usopp qui était en pleurs devant de telles "histoires d'homme."

Nami leur lit ensuite le livret de bord de Norland, celui d'il y a quatre cent ans. Un qui prouvait l'existence des îles célestes, et ensuite Criquet leur dit ensuite tout ce qu'il savait par rapport aux îles célestes. Ainsi qu'un supposé moyen pour y aller, un courant marin qu'ils devraient prendre au bon moment pour ne pas écraser leur bateau. Il leur proposa ensuite son aide ainsi que celle de Shoujou et Masira, pour renforcer leur bateau et qu'ils puissent ensuite tenter le coup. Luffy était tout pour, mais Usopp commençait à avoir des doutes. Il suspectait des mauvaises intentions de la part de Criquet mais ce dernier voulait juste aider une bande de taré comprenant la notion du terme d'aventure.

Ils avaient une possibilité pour le lendemain matin et Luffy avait décidé. Il n'y avait rien de plus à savoir.

Ils allaient vers les îles célestes.


	18. Chapter 18 : Skypiea nous voilà

Après une nuit riche en émotions, ils étaient enfin prêt à partir. Elle avait bien commencé avec la petite fête, mais ensuite ils avaient du aller chercher un oiseau qui pointait toujours vers le Sud et en rentrant à la maison de Criquet ils le découvrirent lui ainsi que les deux singes, gravement blessés, et l'or qu'ils avaient trouvé en plongeant : volé. Apparemment par Bellamy et ses hommes. Luffy partit s'en charger, et il revint presque trop tard. Mais bon il avait l'or et il avait donné une leçon à ces crétins. Ils étaient en route.

Avec Luffy et Usopp qui faisaient les idiots avec l'oiseau. La situation était quand même assez relax.

En tout cas jusqu'à ce les singes s'aperçoivent que le courant était plus tôt que prévu. Ils se dépêchèrent de les amener dans un énorme tourbillon à la plus grande panique de Nami, Usopp et Chopper. Mais c'était beaucoup trop tard, ils étaient déjà au cœur du tourbillon qui était caché sous la surface. Ils furent interpellé par le gars qui les encourageait pour l'ère des rêves après la rencontre avec Bellamy, avec le reste de son équipage.

Il avait dans ses mains quatre avis de recherche.

"Robin, tu peut les récupérer ?" Liana

"Bien sûr pourquoi ?" Robin

"Ben faut les ajouter sur le mur des avis de recherche qu'on a commencé, et je doute qu'on les reçoive sur l'île céleste."Liana

Robin les récupéra des mains de l'homme et les ramena sur le bateau.

 **Monkey D Luffy / Chapeau de Paille Mort ou Vif 100 000 000**

 **Potter Liana Morte ou Vive 80 000 000**

 **Roronoa Zoro / Le Chasseur de Pirate Mort ou Vif 60 000 000**

 **Gin le démon Mort ou Vif 45 000 000**

"Pourquoi on a des surnoms ?" Gin

"Pourquoi j'en ai pas? Sérieux si ces deux crétins en ont. Pourquoi pas moi ?" Sanji en pleurait presque

Mais ils ne purent en discuter bien longtemps, le courant arrivait. Ils devaient se concentrer sur la navigation d'un courant à la verticale. Heureusement que Nami était là. Une super navigatrice.

Direction les îles célestes.

* * *

Dans le nouveau monde

Le bateau de Sanks le Roux cherchait à rejoindre celui de Barbe Blanche, pour une rencontre au sommet. Quand soudain le calme qui régnait à bord fut brisé .

"Capitaie. Capitaine." Lucky Roo hurlait, en courant vers son capitaine

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Shanks

"Ils ont augmenté leurs avis de recherche." haletait Lucky Roo

"De qui tu parles enfin ?" Yasopp s'impatienta

"D'eux." Lucky Roo leur mis les avis de recherche de Luffy, Liana, Zoro et Gin sous les yeux.

"Bon sang." Shanks s'exclama avec l'accord des autres

"Qu'est ce qu'ils ont bien pu faire pour en avoir des aussi gros aussi rapidement ?" Yasopp demanda

"Ça doit avoir un lien avec Crocodile."dit Ben

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?" Shanks

"Leur somme augmente comme ça juste après les évènements d'Alabasta. Je doute que ce soit une coïncidence. Surtout que la Marine ne se serait pas mêlé des affaires de Crocodile comme ça, il était un grand corsaire." Ben expliqua

"Tu as un point. " concéda Shanks qui ne quittait pas des yeux la photo de la jeune femme

"Moi ce qui m'inquiète c'est ces deux là." Ben

"Zoro et Gin ?" Lucky Roo

"Oui j'aime pas l'idée que ces deux là soient près d'elle. Pourquoi Luffy n'a pas fait un équipage uniquement composé de femme sérieusement." râla Ben

Pour le plus grand amusement des autres, même si celui de Shanks était un peu forcé. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que son second ferait si il savait ce qu'il pensait de Liana.

Encore moins durant les heures suivantes, en effet Ben parla de ce qu'il ferait exactement à Zoro et Gin si jamais ils osaient regarder sa fille adoptive comme ça. Et encore pire si jamais ils osaient la toucher.

* * *

Sur la mer d'opale en reprenant conscience Zoro et Gin furent pris d'un frisson.

"Ouah, une mer de nuage." Liana

Ils devaient ensuite trouver un moyen de monter encore plus haut selon le Log Pose. Usopp décida d'aller plonger pour voir le fond de la mer, avant que Robin ne songe qu'il n'y avait peut être pas de fond marin. Luffy dut alors lancer son bras, et chercher un peu à l'aveuglette Usopp. En tout cas jusqu'à ce que Robin n'utilise son pouvoir.

Ils le récupèrent et avec lui un monstre marin céleste. Les animaux célestes étaient fascinants. Leur formes étaient si différente de ceux dont ils avaient l'habitude. Même si selon Luffy ils étaient délicieux.

Ils assistèrent ensuite à la destruction d'un vaisseau pirate par une seule personne, qui venait vers eux.

Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, Gin et Liana se préparèrent à se battre mais furent repoussé facilement. Ils étaient tous à terre, l'ennemi allait détruire leur bâtiment quand un vieux vêtu comme un chevalier sur une créature très étrange leur porta secours et repoussa leur attaquant.

Il se présenta comme le chevalier du ciel, Robin expliqua ensuite que leur faiblesse était dû à la différence d'oxygène. C'était réconfortant d'avoir une explication pour quelque chose d'aussi humiliant.

Au final le vieux n'expliqua pas grand chose, juste qu'il y avait une autre route plus sûre, et qu'il y avait apparemment une autre monnaie que les berri ici. Il partit ensuite en leur laissant un sifflet en cas d'urgence. Nami et Usopp interdirent immédiatement Luffy de s'en servir.

Luffy découvrit ensuite qu'il y avait différent types de nuages, certains étaient apparemment très moelleux. Lui et Usopp trouvèrent ensuite une voie pour aller jusqu'au "Portail du Paradis". Zoro proposa ensuite l'idée qu'ils étaient en fait mort. Gin le frappa alors.

"Hey, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?" hurla Zoro

"Vérification qu'on était pas mort. Tu as eu mal, donc on est vivant je pense." Gin dit en soulevant les épaules

Zoro n'eut le temps de rien dire, qu'ils se retrouvaient devant une vieille femme avec des ailes dans le dos. Elle leur dit qu'ils devaient payer un billion d'extol pour passer. Mais qu'ils pouvaient quand même monter sans payer. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Enfin ils décidèrent de monter sans payer, la vieille femme les prit tous en photo, ce qui ne fit rien pour rassurer Liana, Gin et Zoro. Une crevette géante se plaça sous le bateau et commença à les mener en haut. La crevette les porta sur un nuage en forme de rivière, jusqu'à l'entrée des îles célestes : Le pays de Dieu Skypiea.

Ils arrivèrent une mer de nuage et devant eux se dressait des maisons perchées sur des îles de différents types et hauteur. Il y avait aussi des arbres et des routes. C'était une ville dans les cieux. Luffy, Usopp et Chopper furent les premiers à descendre du bateau. Zoro s'occupa de jeter l'ancre et les autres prirent quelques affaires pour commencer l'exploration de l'île.

Gin et Liana s'apprêtaient à descendre quand ils virent qu Zoro et Robin étaient pas encore prêt à descendre.

"Les gars vous venez ?" Gin

"Oui oui on arrive." Zoro

"Les arrivées sont toujours comme ça ?" Robin

"Avec Luffy, super enthousiaste suivit par Usopp et même Chopper ?" Liana

"Oui." Robin

"Oui c'est toujours comme ça. Luffy adore les aventures que chaque île apporte, on aime tous arriver sur une nouvelle île. Pas toi ?" Liana

"Je n'avais jamais vu les choses comme ça non." Robin

"Ben maintenant que tu es avec nous tu peux profiter un peu de la vie comme ça. Allez viens." Liana

Robin regarda après elle un moment choquée. Comment avait elle su ? Pourquoi avait elle dit ça. ? Elle secoua la tête ensuite, ce n'était pas le moment de se poser de telles questions. Elle suivit donc après Zoro, Gin et Liana pour arriver sur l'île.

Sur la plage Sanji donna à Robin et Liana une fleur chacune avant de chercher Nami pour lui donner la sienne. Ils virent ensuite une jeune femme avec des ailes jouer à la harpe.

"Nombril." dit la jeune inconnue au plus grand choc de l'équipage. Luffy s'occupa de poser des questions, ils étaient apparemment sur la plage de l'Ange de Skypiea. Et le jeune femme vivait sur l'île. Elle leur montra ensuite comment boire du fruit que Luffy tenait. Elle se présenta ensuite et proposa de répondre à leurs questions. Nami prit donc le relais, pendant que Luffy buvait de cet étrange fruit.

Zoro et Gin virent ensuite quelque chose arriver vers eux, Conis leur dit que c'était son père, et ils se dirent "nombril" de nouveau. Pagaya comme il s'introduisit peu après se cracha contre un arbre avec son waver, une sorte de petit bateau qui était un moyen de transport assez commun sur les îles célestes. C'était d'ailleurs ce que Luffy avait trouvé dans l'épave du bateau qui leur était tombé dessus.

Pagaya les invita ensuite à manger, et l'équipage apprit l'existence des dials.

Luffy décida ensuite d'essayer et ils découvrirent c'était que les fruits du démon coulaient aussi dans les mers de nuage. Si Luffy était incapable de la précision pour manier un waver ce n'était pas le cas de Nami qui décida d'en profiter un moment.

Les autres montèrent les escaliers pour atteindre la maison de Pagaya et Conis, ils apprirent en chemin que les habitants de Skypiea travaillaient sur les nuages pour en faire des blocs qui étaient ensuite utilisé pour les constructions.

"Tout est si différent de chez nous." Gin

"Oui c'est vrai, c'est assez fascinant à observer." Liana dit en se frottant le crâne

"Tout va bien Liana ?" Gin

"Oui ne t'en fais pas c'est juste un mal de crâne, rien de grave, juste désagréable." Liana

"C'est peut être du au changement dans l'air." Robin proposa, elle marchait près d'eux

"Oui tu as probablement raison Robin." Liana répondit avec un sourire

"Mais pourquoi n'en avons nous pas aussi ?" Gin

"Je ne sais pas peut être vous allez en avoir plus tard, mais j'ai des maux de tête assez régulièrement donc faut pas s'inquiéter." Liana

"Okay." Gin à contrecœur.

"Cette culture doit être intéressante pour toi non Robin ?" Liana

"Pourquoi dis tu cela ?" Robin

"Tu m'as l'air passionnée d'histoire, ça se voyait que tu savais beaucoup quand tu étudiais le crâne sur le bateau. Je suppose donc." Liana

"C'est vrai que j'adore l'histoire. Cette culture a l'air très intéressante en effet." Robin

Elles ne purent en parler plus avant, ils étaient arrivés. Conis leur expliqua ensuite comment se servir de quelques dials.

"Les dials sont hyper intéressants ?" Gin

"Comment peut on en obtenir ?" Liana

"Ils s'achètent où s'échangent." Conis

Gin et Liana discutèrent ensuite pour en prendre avant qu'ils ne repartent. Usopp était d'accord avec eux. De même que Luffy qui trouvait le Tone Dial très amusant et disait des absurdités pour les écouter juste après.

Sanji apporta ensuite le repas, mais il était inquiet, il n'arrivait plus à voir Nami. C'est à ce moment qu'ils apprirent l'existence du sanctuaire d'Upper Yard, qu'il était interdit d'approcher sous ordre divin. Luffy en entendant cela voulait bien évidemment y aller. Ils étaient surs qu'il saisirait la première opportunité. Sauver Nami semblait l'emporter.

Pagaya proposa de réparer le waver qu'ils avaient trouvés, Luffy resta avec lui pour écouter les informations tandis que les autres remontaient sur le Merry. C'est de là qu'ils virent des hommes extrêmement étranges rampé sur le sol en direction de Luffy, Pagaya et Conis. Ils apprirent alors que comme ils n'avaient pas payé l'argent à l'entrée ils étaient des hors la loi ici aussi.

"Ca ne nous change pas grand chose d'être hors la loi non ?" Liana

"Non mais je me demande ce que ce supposé dieu va nous faire." Gin

"On verra bien." Zoro

Chopper semblait affolé par leur nonchalance. Robin souriait trouvant ça amusant. Sanji lui ne se préoccupait que de retrouver Nami.

Pour n'être plus que de simples touristes ils devaient payer 9 millions de berry. Une somme astronomique pour séjourner sur une île. Nami semblait penser de même car quand elle arriva sur le waver elle se servit de ce dernier pour frapper le chef de cette bande d'idiot. Pour cet acte ils étaient apparemment condamner sous l'ordre du dieu Ener à être placer sur un nuage jusqu'à ce que tout le monde meurt ou le nuage disparaisse. Une fin pas très intéressante quand même.

S'ensuivit alors un combat contre les bérets blancs, mené par Luffy, Sanji et Zoro. Ce dernier demanda ensuite combien d'argent ils avaient sur le bateau, quand Nami répondit 50 000, Liana intervint se rappelant d'un détail qu'elle avait oublié de faire la veille.

"Non 60 000, j'ai oublié de te donner ça hier." Liana dit en donnant l'argent qui était dans son sac à Nami.

"Où as tu eu ça ?" Nami s'écria ravie d'avoir plus d'argent

"Je l'ai piqué à des pirates sur Jaya hier." Liana

"Tu as volé à des pirates. Es tu folle ? Tu aurais pu nous faire massacrer." Usopp hurla

"Oh fiche moi la paix Usopp, je sais me défendre et c'était des abrutis qui partaient de toute façon ou qui avait l'air hyper faible." Liana dit agacée.

"Pourquoi tu as volé, c'est pas ton style d'habitude ?" demanda Zoro surpris

"C'étaient des connards qui étaient grossier et même certains violents envers les locaux." Liana

Luffy se plaignit ensuite sur le peu de fonds, ce à quoi l'équipage lui répondit que si il mangeait moins ils seraient plus riches.

Le chef des bérets blancs les prévint alors que leur cas allait être traité par les prélats.

* * *

La situation était vraiment bizarre.

"J'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour je dirais que je me suis fait enlevé par une crevette." Liana

Cela fit craquer de rire Gin et Zoro. Nami trouvait ça beaucoup moins drôle. C'était pourtant ce qui c'était passé. Ils étaient tranquillement sur le bateau attendant que Luffy, Sanji et Usopp revienne de la maison de Pagaya. Pour partir sur Upper Yard malgré les protestations de Nami, quand ils subirent une secousse et une crevette fut sous le bateau pour les mener vers Upper Yard, et suivi par des monstres marin,sur ce qui était apparemment un autel sacrificiel, selon Robin en tout cas.

"Le bon côté des choses c'est que Luffy n'aura plus besoin d'une excuse toute pourrie pour venir ici." Gin

"Si vous croyez que je vais l'attendre." Zoro

Il descendit ensuite de l'autel pour plonger dans l'eau de nuage, mais il rencontra ainsi pleins de requins célestes. Après en avoir battu un il remonta. Il décida ensuite d'aller visiter cette forêt, il voulait rencontrer ce dieu.

"Attends Zoro, je viens, je veux le voir aussi." Gin

"Je viens aussi, cette forêt a l'air sublime, je dois pouvoir faire pleins de croquis grâce à elle." Liana

"Puis je me joindre à vous ?" Robin

"Pourquoi pas." Zoro

"Bien sûr." Gin

"Oui ce sera sympa." Liana

Nami décida de les joindre pour soi disant en apprendre plus sur l'histoire mais en réalité c'était juste dans l'espoir de trouver des joyaux.

Zoro utilisa une liane pour rejoindre la rive en faisant un cri de Tarzan, Liana et Gin suivirent son exemple, en rigolant. Robin arriva en silence et Nami aussi même si Robin ralentit sa chute pour éviter qu'elle ne se fracasse contre un arbre. Ils dirent ensuite au revoir à Chopper et partirent à la découverte de cette île étrange.

En avant !


	19. Chapter 19 Upper Yard

Upper Yard et Jaya sont la même île. L'île de la cité d'or était bien dans le ciel. Ils en avaient la preuve sous les yeux : la moitié de maison de Criquet. Nami l'avait vu un peu plus tôt grâce aux jumelles et pour s'en assurer elle les traina vers cette maison. C'était pas croyable.

Ils firent ensuite demi tour, assez lentement, Liana faisait des croquis sur le chemin, à la plus grande exaspération de Nami. La migraine que Liana avait toujours ajouté aux soufflements de Nami, firent craquer Liana.

"Oh Nami si je te gêne tant que ça avancez. Je vous ai dit de pas m'attendre à la base. C'est toi qui as insisté pour qu'on reste groupé. Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quand on va pouvoir rester ici alors j'en profite un maximum, ce genre de paysage sont très rares. Okay ?" Liana dit séchèment

"Je veux juste vous empêcher de faire des conneries. Pas besoin de le prendre comme ça." Nami

"Nami si je veux faire des conneries je les ferai point. Ensuite même si je suis dans des ennuis, je peux me débrouiller pour en sortir. Même contre ce supposé dieu." Liana

Après cela la marche fut un peu plus tendue. Nami n'osant rien répliquer avec les regards de Zoro et Gin, elle savait qu'elle avait insisté pour venir alors qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout le danger contrairement à eux, mais elle pensait trouver de l'or. Mais jusque là rien. Et puis être dans ses bois lui foutait la trouille, c'est pour ça qu'elle voulait rentrer le plus vite possible. Elle avait peut être été un peu trop lourde avec ses soupirs, surtout que Liana avait toujours mal au crâne.

Elle s'excusa donc après un moment de réflexion, et Liana fit de même juste après. L'atmosphère était ensuite plus tranquille de nouveau. Liana fit un effort pour ne pas s'arrêter trop souvent pour ses croquis et ils arrivèrent vite à la rive près du bateau. Cela pour découvrir qu'ils n'avaient plus de mat, de nouveau, et qu'il y avait des traces de brulures. Heureusement Chopper avait l'air d'aller bien même si il avait eu très peur. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse expliquer ce qui c'était passé, Usopp, Sanji et Luffy arrivèrent sur un drôle de bateau.

Ils rejoignirent tous le Merry, et Chopper leur raconta ce qui c'était passé des bras de Liana qui l'avait pris dans un câlin, il aimait bien, c'était rassurant après ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais il se promit d'être plus capable pour la suite.

Ils décidèrent d'aller camper sur la berge pour la nuit. Usopp fit alors le point de ce qu'ils avaient appris pendant que Luffy mangeait, la nouvelle qu'ils étaient sur la part de Jaya qui manquait à l'île enthousiasma tout le monde, et l'avertissement que leur attaquant du matin même leur avait donné enflamma Zoro et Gin, toujours prompt à relever un défi de ce genre. Nami quand à elle était bien plus intéressé dans cette histoire par la cité d'or.

Zoro, Chopper et Liana partirent ensuite chercher de la nourriture, Gin lui veillait sur Gan Forr sous les ordres de Chopper. Ils ramenèrent des choses assez variés, des rats et des grenouilles, au grand dégout de Nami.

Nami réexpliqua tout lors du dîner, ils firent différentes hypothèses par rapport aux différences entre les deux forêts, celle de Jaya dans la mer bleue et celle de Jaya, connu maintenant comme Upper Yard. Chopper leur dit ensuite que les South Birds qui l'avaient sauvé appelé Gan Forr : Dieu.

Nami leur montra ensuite ce qu'elle avait découvert: les deux cartes d Jaya combinées former un crâne, ce qui rendait une des dernières phrases de Norland pleine de sens : "J'ai vu de l'or dans l'œil droit du crâne." Ce qui leur donnait un emplacement plus que possible pour la cité d'or.

Ils firent ensuite à la plus grande surprise de Robin un énorme feu. Qui emplit la nuit de lumière. Ils dansèrent ensuite tout autour, avec des loups ... Liana était assise avec Robin et Zoro lorsque Gan Forr se réveilla. Ce dernier leur expliqua ensuite pourquoi dû à la terre : au sol, Upper Yard était considérée sacrée. Car la terre peut donner vie aux plantes contrairement aux nuages qui peuvent juste les faire grandir et pousser. Pas les créer. Une surprise vraiment.

* * *

Le lendemain ils eurent la surprise de voir que quelqu'un avait tenté de réparer le bateau durant la nuit, du travail d'amateur mais c'était surprenant. Qui aurait voulu les aider ? Et qui aurait pu rendre son apparence d'origine à Merry : sans les ailes et tout ? C'était vraiment très étrange.

Ils se séparèrent ensuite en deux équipes : ceux qui restaient à bord du bateau et ceux qui allaient chercher l'or. Sanji, Usopp, Gin et Nami restaient, tandis que Zoro, Luffy, Chopper, Robin et Liana partaient.

Au plus grand amusement de Liana, ni Luffy ni Zoro n'avait le moindre sens de direction. Heureusement que Robin était là n'empêche.

Robin était de plus en plus curieuse en entendant les conversations entre Zoro, Luffy et Chopper. Elle se tourna donc vers Liana.

"Veulent-ils donc que quelque chose arrive à ce point ?" Robin

"Ça dépend de qui tu parles. Zoro oui, d'une part pour montrer qu'il est tout aussi fort que Sanji, qui a vaincu un prélat avec l'aide de Luffy, et aussi pour voir sa propre force. Zoro veut toujours se surpasser, découvrir de nouveaux défis. Luffy lui adore se battre, ainsi que l'aventure, et pour lui l'un va rarement sans l'autre." Liana

"Et toi ?" Robin

"Moi, j'aime me battre, mais je ne le recherche pas particulièrement. Et toi ?" Liana

"Non, je ne cherche généralement pas à me faire remarquer." Robin

Elles n'eurent pas le temps de continuer qu'ils étaient attaqué par un serpent gigantesque et qui avait un poison très dangereux, comme ils le découvrirent quand il réduisit un énorme tronc avec. Ils s'enfuirent chacun de leur côté et furent par la suite séparé.

* * *

Sur le bateau. Gin, Sanji, Usopp et Nami écoutaient le vieux leur expliquait l'histoire d'Upper Yard, les raisons de cette guerre qui durait depuis 400 ans étaient idiotes vraiment, qu'est ce qui empêchait les deux peuples de se partager la terre, si elle était si importante pour Skypiea.

La leçon suivante était bien plus intéressante, la manière dont les dials pouvaient être utilisé dans un combat. Il espérait de plus en plus qu'ils puissent en obtenir avant de repartir.

Gan Forr leur posa aussi une question curieuse : qu'est ce qu'était l'or. Il ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre

Les choses se gâtèrent ensuite, un type arriva et grilla Sanji, Gin fut le suivant lorsqu'il tenta de stopper ce mec d'approcher Nami et Usopp.

Il tomba a terre, ses tonfas n'ayant rien pu faire. Usopp fut grillé ensuite. Nami était paniquée, qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait faire contre un adversaire pareil ?

* * *

Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à lui tomber dessus comme ça ? Franchement elle ne dérangeait personne, elle marchait tranquillement, faisant quelques croquis, observant depuis les branches pour vérifier son chemin. Mais non il faut que ces mecs qui semblaient se prendre pour des chèvres ne l'attaquent. Elle n'utilisait que son sabre pour s'en débarrasser, nul besoin de dégainer ses poignards ou même son pistolet. Ils étaient vraiment pas fort, mais ils ne faisaient que la sous estimer, c'était lassant à force. Dans cette forêt vraiment la seule chose qui changeait était ses opposants. En plus des hommes chèvres il y en avait avec des sortes de pagnes... Ils étaient pas plus fort que les chèvres.  
Si Zoro et Luffy rencontraient les mêmes personnes ils devaient être ravies, eux qui adoraient se défouler un peu.

Elle ne pouvait pas encore dire pour Robin, mais elle était presque sûre que Chopper ne serait pas content du tout.

Il y avait quand même un avantage à toute cette histoire, pour chaque chèvre qu'elle battait, elle gagnait ainsi des dials. Elle les mettait dans son sac, qui devenait de plus en plus chargé, puis continuer sa route vers les ruines. Elle ne devrait pas être loin, elle avait déjà trouvé une vieille maison. Elle espérait que les autres n'aient pas trop de soucis pour trouver l'endroit.

Liana dut vite éviter un homme chèvre qui arrivait droit sur elle en totale panique. Cela promettait d'être intéressant, un adversaire un peu plus puissant, se dit-elle tout en observant l'homme face à elle. Il était lourdement armé d'un énorme bazooka, il avait un chapeau recourbé sur la tête, elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer son observation que déjà il lui tirait dessus, elle évita de justesse un boulet de canon. Définitivement un adversaire intéressant.

"Dans la mer Bleue, il est coutume de se présenter quand on affronte autre chose que des seconds couteaux. Qui es tu ? Qu'ai je fais pour mériter cette attaque ?" Liana

"Je suis Gendou, un guerrier Shandia, et Wiper vous a prévenu, vous auriez du partir d'ici guerriers de la mer bleue." Gendou

"Je suis Liana, pirate, et la seule personne que j'écoute est mon capitaine qui n'écoute personne. Il semblerait donc qu'on ait plus d'autre choix que le combat." Liana

Le combat commença donc, elle coupait les boulets de canon sans problème avec son sabre, il décida donc d'adopter une autre tactique, il l'attaqua physiquement, notamment avec des impacts dials.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il l'eut touché pour la deuxième fois qu'elle ne rangea son sabre.

"Tu te rends ?" Gendou

"Non, tu m'as juste prouvé que tu étais un bon adversaire, mais notre combat s'arrête là." Liana

"Que crois tu donc faire avec ces deux misérables poignards. Mais tu as raison, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi." Gendou

Il commença donc à tirer comme un fou, mais elle les évita tous, elle dansait entre les boulets, se rapprochant de Gendou jusqu'à ce qu'elle le frappe. Une seule fois avec ses poignards, il tomba au sol. Vaincu.

Liana ne se laissa pas beaucoup de temps pour récupérer son souffle, elle entendit la voix d'une jeune femme criait de douleur.

"Robin." Liana

Elle se releva et courut dans la direction de la voix, une chose étrange se produisait, une sorte d'énergie qui semblait lui permettre de savoir où et dans quel était ses compagnons étaient. C'était très étrange. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder dessus, elle devait retrouver Robin. Elle arriva à temps pour voir Robin poussé au sol par un homme avec une toge.

"Robin ça va ? Tu veux un coup de main ?"

"Liana, oui je veux bien s'il te plait." Robin

A elles deux elles n'eurent pas trop de difficultés à emmener Yama loin des ruines de la cité, Robin n'avait ainsi plus rien à protéger de son propre corps. C'était assez simple à faire Liana se jeta sur lui et profitant qu'il soit au sol, occupé à parer des coups Robin utilisa ses pouvoirs pour le faire rouler loin.

Une fois éloignée des ruines Robin se tourna vers Liana.

"Ça te dérange si je m'en charge ?" Robin

"Pas du tout, c'était ton adversaire en premier, je suis juste là en renfort si besoin. Ça marche ?" Liana

"Oui." Robin

Voir Robin se battre était fascinant, ses techniques de combat étaient concentré totalement sur son pouvoir de fruit du démon, et elle savait s'en servir avec aise, une aise faite avec des années de pratiques.

Elle intervint juste avant que Robin ne le lance de la falaise, pour récupérer sa ceinture de dials. Une fois que Robin eut fini le combat elle se tourna vers Liana de nouveau.

"Pourquoi tu as pris sa ceinture ?" Robin

"Je voulais voir ses dials, ils avaient l'air de pouvoir être utile, et j'ai fait ça pour tous mes adversaires en blanc." Liana

"Pourquoi en blanc ?" Robin

"Je sais pas vraiment, mais c'est l'impression qu'ils dégagent tu vois comme s'ils n'ont jamais eu besoin de rien." Liana

"D'accord. Du coup tu les voles." Robin nota amusée

"Oui, je suis un peu voleuse, moins que Nami par contre, en tout cas pas à grande échelle comme elle faisait. Assis toi." Liana

"Pourquoi ?" Robin

"Tu es blessée, je dois m'occuper de ça." Liana

Robin se laissa faire choquée, elle n'avait eu personne prendre soin d'elle comme ça, panser ses blessures depuis qu'elle avait tout perdu. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle décida donc de parler d'autre chose.

"Tu es seule ?" Robin

"Oui, j'ai été séparé des autres en même temps que toi et je ne sais pas vers où ils sont partis." Liana

"Que veux tu dire ? Ils voulaient tous aller aux ruines non ?" Robin

"Oui mais Luffy et Zoro n'ont absolument aucun sens de l'orientation mais ne t'en fais pas, on les retrouvera à un moment ou un autre. On le fait toujours. Et puis ils sont forts, ils s'en sortiront. Voilà j'ai fini. On y va ?" Liana

Elle avait en effet fini de s'occuper de chaque blessures, les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent donc à la cité antique. Liana suivit Robin, et l'observa avec un léger sourire, la jeune femme était vraiment passionnée par l'histoire. Une fois dans la cité même, Liana laissa Robin observer les choses tranquillement, elle s'assit sur un nuage et se mit à dessiner. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut prise de douleur, elle se prit la tête dans les mains. Robin accourut vers elle.

"Liana ça va ? C'est ta migraine ?" Robin

"Pas que, je crois que Chopper est gravement blessé." Liana

"Chopper ? Comment peux tu ?" Robin

"Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste une sensation de douleur intense et le visage de Chopper en tête. Je n'avais jamais vécu ça avant. Il est au dessus de nous je pense." Liana

"Tu crois que c'est le mantra dont nous ont parlé les autres ?" Robin

"Non je ne pense pas, comment aurais je pu le développer comme ça ? Et je ne vois pas toute la population de l'île, juste l'équipage." Liana

"Très bien calme toi Liana, respire doucement. Voilà comme ça. Bien maintenant essaie de me dire dans quel état sont les autres." conseilla Robin calmement voyant que Liana perdait son calme et paniquait

"Luffy va bien, il n'est pas blessé, juste confus de l'endroit où il est. Nami va bien aussi, Gin, Sanji et Usopp, je n'arrive pas à le dire. Je crois qu'ils dorment où sont inconscient. Zoro va bien, il est blessé à la jambe je pense. Et comme je t'ai dit Chopper est blessé mais il est inconscient maintenant."Liana

"Tu crois qu'on doit aider Chopper ?" Robin

"Non pas besoin, Zoro est là haut et Luffy aussi, enfin je suis pas sûre pour Luffy c'est bizarre c'est comme s'il était là sans être là tu vois."Liana

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?" Robin

"Continuons à explorer la cité. Si Zoro est là haut il protégera Chopper. En plus j'aimerai partir le plus vite possible de cette île, des choses vraiment bizarres se passent. Mais je doute qu'on partira sans l'or, ou sans que Luffy ait sonné la cloche." Liana

"Très bien. Mais ça va aller toi ? Si tu ressens les blessures des autres et tout ?" Robin

"Je serai peut être pas au top de ma forme, mais j'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix. Il faut juste que j'arrive à mettre les souffrances des autres à l'écart, pour pouvoir me concentrer sur le présent." Liana

Robin décida de lui faire confiance et elles poursuivirent l'exploration de la cité. Elles coupèrent les nuages et descendirent plus bas dans les ruines, elles se retrouvèrent alors devant un spectacle magnifique. La majesté des ruines de Shandora.

"Ouah, c'est sublime." Liana

"Oui, quel site archéologique magnifique, le nombre de connaissance que cette citée possède." Robin

"Oui c'est vrai même si je parlais plus du point de vue artistique désolée." avoua Liana avec un sourire que Robin lui rendit.  
Elles restèrent un moment en silence, juste admirant la vue.

"Eh Robin .." Liana

"Oui ?" Robin

"Je crois que les autres font une réunion sans nous." Liana

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?" Robin

"Parce que Nami est avec Zoro, Luffy et Chopper. Zoro a été blessé lui aussi." Liana

"C'est bizarre, je la pensais pas du genre à quitter le bateau comme ça." Robin

"Non c'est pas son genre. Mais bon on verra bien. Elle a rejoint Luffy je crois, elle est comme flou aussi. Mais elle a l'air d'aller bien, celui blessé c'est Zoro. Mais bon il peut se débrouiller. Si on intervient il va râler de toute façon? Vers où maintenant miss Archéologue ?" Liana

"Viens, suis moi." Robin

Elles descendirent, et se retrouvèrent vite au cœur de la ville, Robin semblait choquée, par les écritures qui étaient sous ses yeux.

"Robin qu'est ce que c'est ?" Liana

"Des ponéglyphes, c'est une écriture datant de la période des siècles perdus. Il est dit qu'il existe un Rio Ponéglyphe quelque part qui donne les explications sur ce qui c'est passé. Viens suis moi." Robin

Liana suivit Robin, jusqu'au pied de l'énorme haricot, se demandant ce que la jeune femme cherchait. Elles virent ensuite des rails, assez récent. Robin allait les commenter quand une voix parla de derrière elles. Il se présenta comme étant Dieu, Liana se retint de commenter, le provoquer sans savoir ses pouvoirs était stupide. Elle laissa donc à Robin le soin de parler, se contentant d'observer.

Cet homme Ener la mettait très mal à l'aise, elle n'aimait pas du tout la situation. Leur équipage était séparé, Zoro et Chopper blessé, Gin, Usopp et Sanji inconscient. Non elle aimait vraiment pas ça.

Robin apprit par erreur l'existence de la cloche. Et puis de quel jeu parlait il donc ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser longtemps, qu'Ener levait le bras et laissait une sorte de lumière vers le haut, explosant ainsi les nuages, un détenteur de fruit du démon, et un logia en plus. La situation craignait encore plus.

Il fit tomber du ciel, les ruines de l'étage supérieur, à la grande colère de Robin, ainsi que tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient.

Zoro sortit avec Chopper de sous une énorme ruine.

"Zoro, tu vas bien ?" Liana

"J'ai failli crever mais sinon ça va. Chopper par contre est en sale état. Où on est d'ailleurs ?"

"Dans la cité de Shandora, la cité d'or dont Norland parlait." Liana

"Mais l'or n'est plus là." Robin

Liana découvrit ensuite que la raison pour laquelle Luffy était comme super loin tout en étant proche c'est parce qu'il c'était avaler par un serpent cet abruti. Un serpent que Ener venait d'assommer d'ailleurs, alors que dans la forêt ils n'avaient rien pu faire contre lui.

Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour Luffy. Ils apprirent en effet que le jeu dont Ener parlait tout à l'heure était un jeu de survie. Il avait décidé qu'au bout de trois heures il n'y aurait plus que cinq personnes debout et comme ils étaient sept ça ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. Après tout "Dieu" ne pouvait avoir tort.

Okay Ener était un crétin narcissique qui se prenait pour un dieu avec son pouvoir de fruit du démon. Il pensait que la Lune était un monde pour les dieux tels que lui, et qu'il mérite ce monde supposé idéal. Et que les îles célestes étaient contre nature, il voulait donc envoyer tout le monde 10 000 mètre plus bas, sur la mer Bleue. Il avait tué tant de gens juste parce qu'il se prenait pour un dieu.

Gan Forr décida d'attaquer Ener, pour se venger de ce qu'il avait fait à la garde divine mais il se fit battre à plate couture.

Leur permettant ainsi de savoir que Ener possédait le fruit logia de la foudre. La situation craignait vraiment. Ils n'avaient aucune arme efficace contre la foudre.

Mais même après la mise KO du papi Ener n'était pas content, on arrivait à la fin du temps de son jeu de survie et il y avait un survivant de trop. Il réfléchissait apparemment à qui exterminer d'eux cinq. Quand Robin tenta de le manipuler. Avant que Liana ou Zoro ne puisse réagir elle tombait. Zoro la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, et lui et Liana se préparèrent à combattre Ener, Wiper semblait être de la même opinion.

Malheureusement c'était en vain, Zoro se prit une attaque d'Ener, et ne se releva pas. Liana tenta de protéger Zoro et Nami, ainsi que d'ignorer la douleur qu'elle ressentait avec l'électrification de Robin et Zoro. Elle assista impuissante à la mise KO de Wiper après qu'il ait utilisé du granit marin pour que Ener soit sensible au reject dial. Mais ce fut en vain, Ener se releva. Quand Zoro tenta d'utiliser lui aussi le granit marin pour pouvoir frapper Ener il fut lui aussi électrocuté mais avec une dose bien plus grande qu'auparavant. Ne voyant plus d'espoir, Liana décida ensuite de protéger Nami, lui donner un peu de temps pour s'enfuir, elle utilisa donc sa langue tout en maniant ses poignards.

"Tu te prends pour un dieu Ener, mais sans ton pouvoir tu n'es rien. Sur la mer bleue tu rencontrerai pleins de gens prêt à te botter le cul." Liana ne put en dire plus qu'Ener la saisissait par la gorge. Et lui envoya une énorme décharge électrique, bien plus puissante que celle de Zoro et Wiper, cette femme l'avait mis en rage.

Elle n'avait plus conscience de rien. Comment pourraient ils battre Ener ?


	20. Chapter 20 : La cloche d'or

Gin fut réveillé brutalement par Sanji, qui était en train de pleurer parce que Nami avait été enlevé par Ener, et qu'ils devaient la sauver pour rattraper leur incompétence. Sanji l'avait vu sur le bateau volant en face d'eux, ils devaient aller la récupérer. Même si Sanji semblait plus soulagé par le fait qu'elle n'avait pas de T-shirt qu'autre chose. Ce mec était irrécupérable.

Ils se mirent quand même en route. Usopp était pas vraiment enthousiaste. Grâce à la ceinture avec la corde de ce dernier, ils réussirent à monter à bord.Où ils se séparèrent pour trouver Nami le plus vite possible.

Gin et Sanji se retrouvèrent dans la salle des machines où ils firent le plus de dégâts possible avant de monter sur le pond. Sanji propulsa Usopp sur le waver avec Nami. Pendant que lui et Gin se prenaient le gros de l'attaque d'Ener, tombant au sol ensuite, inanimé.

* * *

"Ouch. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?" Liana demanda en se relevant péniblement

"Lia. Comment te sens tu ?" Zoro

"J'ai connu mieux, et toi ?" Liana

"La même. Tu as été inconsciente un peu plus longtemps que nous. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?" Zoro

"J'ai voulu donner un peu de temps à Nami pour qu'elle s'enfuit, j'ai insulté Ener. Il était pas ravi, ouch. Robin ça va ?" Liana

"Oui merci." Robin

"Gin, Sanji qu'est ce qui leur est arrivé ?" Liana demanda tout en allant vers eux et Usopp.

"Ils nous ont sauvé, Nami et moi, quand on était sur le bateau d'Ener." Usopp

Liana suivit du regard le doigt d'Usopp et elle eut du mal à en croire ses yeux, ce bateau énorme volait. Et Ener était à bord.

"Où est Luffy ?" Liana

"Il est parti se battre contre Ener." répondit Aisa, une jeune Shandia

"Bonjour, tu étais avec lui ?" Liana

"Oui, et Nami est parti après lui? Même que Luffy il résiste à l'électricité." Aisa

"Il résiste à l'électricité. Bon sang mais qu'est ce que j'ai raté d'autre." grogna Liana en se frottant le crâne.

"Tu as encore mal à la tête ?" Zoro demanda inquiet

"Oui mais c'est rien." Liana

"Liana tu peux les soigner ?" demanda Usopp en montrant Gin, Chopper, Sanji et Pierre le pégase de Gan Forr.

"Chopper oui, les autres je pense pas, il n'y a pas grand chose que je sache par rapport à l'électrocution." Liana

"Bon ben occupe-t-en." dit Zoro qui s'était assis à côté de Gin

"Montre moi ta blessure d'abord." Liana

"Quoi mais je vais bien, c'est rien comparé à eux." Zoro protesta

"Zoro si tu dois porter Gin ou Sanji" Liana commença

"Gin il est hors de question que je porte le cuistot." Zoro interrompit gagnant une tape sur la tête

"Si tu portes quelqu'un avec ta blessure elle va s'aggraver. Ça n'aidera personne. Donc montre moi ça que je puisse te soigner un peu." Liana

Zoro obéît sans discuter d'avantage, Liana pu ainsi panser ses plaies du mieux possible. Elle passa ensuite à Chopper, elle aurait bien tenté d'aider Wiper mais elle était pas sûre qu'il apprécierait l'idée de paraître faible devant des étrangers contre qui il c'est battu.  
Les blessures de Chopper étaient graves, elle mit un moment à le soigner, ce qui n'était pas facile avec Ener qui jouait avec les éclairs au dessus.

"On doit se tirer d'ici, Nami va revenir avec Luffy et ..." Usopp

"Non, elle ne reviendra pas avec Luffy, et je ne bougerai pas d'ici sans lui non plus." coupa Liana

"Arrête de t'exciter Usopp ça sert à rien." Zoro

"Comment ça ? Pourquoi Luffy descendrait pas avec elle."

"Parce qu'il veut faire sonner la cloche." Robin

"Luffy et Ener veulent la même chose donc Luffy ne redescendra pas." Liana

"Surtout si il nous a vu dans cet état, comme tu nous as dit Robin." Zoro

"Oh c'est vrai. Il tolérera pas que quelqu'un fasse du mal à l'équipage." Liana

"Regardez il y a quelque chose qui tombe." hurla Usopp en se mettant à couvert.

C'était un message envoyé par Nami et Luffy. Ils voulaient qu'ils coupent le haricot vers l'Ouest. Usopp protestait le plan, mais ils avaient pas d'autre choix, non seulement c'était un ordre de Luffy mais en plus c'était leur seule chance de survie. Zoro se leva pour aller couper le haricot.

"Liana veille sur les autres." Zoro

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit il était déjà parti, en direction du haricot. Il réussit à couper un bout de la tige avant d'être touché par un éclair.

"Zoro." hurla Liana. Elle tenta d'aller vers lui, mais son corps ne répondait pas. Et le pire c'est que le haricot ne tombait pas.

Usopp alla ensuite lancer des billes explosives au haricot, pendant que Liana essayait en vain de tenir debout.

"Mais merde pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?" Liana

"La décharge que tu t'es prise a dû faire des damages internes à ton système nerveux." proposa Robin

"Je suis totalement inutile. Et Zoro qui est à découvert là bas. Je dois y aller. Robin veille sur eux." Liana

Après avoir dit cela elle sortit son carnet à dessin et utilisa son pouvoir pour faire sortir une cane. Elle se servit de ça pour descendre rejoindre Zoro. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour aider à la coupe du haricot. Elle arriva au niveau de Zoro quand Wiper décida d'utiliser un Rejct dial contre le haricot le faisant tomber vers l'Ouest. Ils avaient réussi. Quel soulagement.

Malheureusement le soulagement fut de courte durée, en effet elle ne pouvait rien faire pour Zoro.

"Chopper, réveille toi. Je t'en prie, on a besoin de toi." Liana supplia au bord des larmes.

Elle c'était rarement senti aussi inutile, à quoi ça lui servait de pouvoir faire léviter des objets, ou de les sortir d'un dessin ou d'un motif, si ça ne l'aidait pas à protéger et être là pour ses amis.

"Reprends toi Liana, ça sert à rien de pleurer. Concentre toi qu'est ce que tu peux faire. Comment on se protège de la foudre; mais bien sûr les paratonnerres.

Liana saisit son carnet à dessin, et dessina sur une page vierge des paratonnerres : des tiges de métal. Elle les en sortit de la feuille en se concentrant sur la matière qu'elle voulait utiliser. Elle utilisa ensuite son pouvoir de lévitation pour les envoyer dans différents points des ruines, et les força dans le sol. Chaque éclair était attiré par eux, et donc ne les touchaient plus. Ils étaient en sécurité, en tout cas pour le moment. Elle se concentra pour qu'ils soient maintenus dans la réalité.

C'est du sol qu'elle vit Luffy avec la boule d'or plongé dans l'énorme "Raigou" d'Ener. Réussissant à le briser, sauvant ainsi Skypiea. Puis Luffy se précipita ensuite vers Ener et la cloche, selon les déductions de Robin.

Il finit par réussir à battre Ener et en même temps faire sonner la cloche.

"C'est vraiment un son magnifique." Liana

"Ouais." Zoro dit en se réveillant

"Il a réussi Zoro, il a battu Ener." Liana

"Bien sûr que oui, si il se faisait battre par un crétin de ce genre, comment pourrait-il espérer devenir le Seigneur des Pirates." Zoro

Cette phrase fit rire Liana.

"Les autres ?"

"Sont avec Robin et je crois qu'ils sont réveillés." Liana

"Comment tu sais ça ?" Zoro

"Je t'expliquerai plus tard. J'espère que Chopper se dépêche, tu es en sale état, et je peux rien faire pour toi." Liana

"Va t'occuper de ce gars alors." Zoro

"Wiper ?"Liana

"Ouais. "Zoro

Liana se releva alors, aidé de sa cane, elle avait fait disparaître les paratonnerres dès que Luffy avait gagné. Et elle se dirigea vers Wiper, qui était vraiment très amoché, mais heureusement elle n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps pour un coup de main. Chopper était là rapidement. Et à eux deux ils réussirent à le soigner.

Chopper s'occupa ensuite de Zoro à l'insistance de Liana, qui refusait catégoriquement d'être vu avant Zoro, qui avait été plus blessé qu'elle.

* * *

Sur Jaya chez Criquet

"Ils ont réussi ses gamins ont réussi." Criquet

* * *

Sur Jaya chez le tatoueur

"Je m'attendais certainement pas à une preuve de ce genre. Content qu'elle ait réussi quand même. Ils ont l'air intéressant ces pirates au chapeau de paille. Je vais suivre les nouvelles pour avoir des nouvelles d'eux." dit le tatoueur avec un sourire en écoutant le bruit de la cloche

* * *

L'arrivée de Luffy, Nami et Conis fut un soulagement pour tout le monde. Et la joie continua dans leu petit groupe quand ils revirent Pagaya que Conis croyait mort. Ils mangèrent tous bien plus qu'à leur faim, avec la nourriture volée aux prélats. Même si Luffy ne laissait pas Liana hors de sa vue, elle faisait d'ailleurs de même, avec lui ainsi qu'avec Gin et Zoro. Ils avaient tous eu une belle frayeur. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.

Ils firent une grande fête avec tous les Shandias et ceux de Skypiea.

Luffy à la surprise de son équipage dansa avec sa sœur, quelques fois, avant qu'il ne se rasseye pour manger un peu plus. Les garçons le confrontèrent d'ailleurs par rapport à ses capacités de danseur.

"Ben Liana adore danser, et avec Ace et elle on vivait le plus souvent dans les montagnes, du coup on dansait avec elle pour lui faire plaisir, et aussi au village, on voulait pas qu'elle danse avec n'importe qui. Dès qu'on a su qu'elle adorait danser, et qu'on la vu faire avec un grand sourire, on a demandé à Makino de nous apprendre. Du coup je sais faire." fut son explication.

Liana en effet adorait danser, tous purent le voir ce soir là, elle dansa presque toute la nuit, et elle entraina tout l'équipage sur la piste, Sanji avec le moins de difficulté. Elle réussit à tirer Zoro loin de l'alcool pour deux danses, Gin fut un peu plus difficile, il n'avait pas appris, de même que Chopper, mais elle leur apprit quelques pas simples. Usopp accepta volontiers. Nami et elle dansèrent souvent toutes les deux, puis toutes les trois avec Robin qu'elles avaient pris avec elles sans lui demander son avis. Sur l'excuse qu'elle était une des leurs.

Elle dansa aussi avec les guerriers de Shanda, et même quelques habitants de Skypiea avant que Luffy ne la fasse se rasseoir. Ne voulant toujours pas qu'elle danse avec n'importe qui, pour le plus grand amusement de l'équipage, beaucoup moins celui de Liana mais elle avait l'habitude, elle se résigna donc à la situation.

Les fêtes durèrent plusieurs jours, avant qu'un matin Luffy et les autres ne décident que le moment était venu de partir. Liana, Gin et Usopp avait réussi à récupérer encore plus de dial durant ces quelques jours. Ils étaient donc satisfaits.

Mais à la grande inquiétude de tout l'équipage, la migraine de Liana loin de s'estomper ne fit que s'aggraver. Elle était obligée d'avoir un bandeau sur les yeux à cause de la lumière, et s'appuyait presque toujours sur quelqu'un pour marcher. Il fut donc décidé qu'elle resterait avec Zoro pendant que les autres iraient chercher l'or et que Robin étudierait les ruines.

Quand le moment de fuir arriva, Gin la prit dans ses bras pour qu'ils aillent plus vite. Ils n'avaient dit au revoir à personne d'autre qu'Aisa, et ensuite Conis et Pagaya qui vinrent leur dire au revoir et leur permettre de descendre vers la mer Bleue.

Liana entendit le son de la cloche accoudée contre la balustrade avant qu'à l'horreur de tous elle ne s'évanouisse.

Chopper était paniqué, elle n'avait rien qui puisse expliquer les migraines, ou l'évanouissement. Et puis tout d'un coup, elle commença à se débattre, comme si elle était en train de se battre, et la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front commença à saigner.

L'équipage était en panique totale. Qu'est ce qui se passait enfin ?


	21. Chapter 21 : Origines et inquiétudes

_Tout était si étrange pour Liana. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait. Un instant elle était sur le pond avec tout le monde, à entendre la cloche de Shandora et à observer un poulpe s'accrocher à leur bateau pour les déposer en douceur sur la mer bleu. Tout ça avec l'impression qu'on est en train de lui ouvrir le crâne._

 _L'instant d'après elle était toute seule, devant un grand château avec un lac et une forêt. Le paysage aurait pu être beau si il n'y avait pas des gens en train de se battre tout autour d'elle avec des bouts de bois !_

 _Oh mother fucker, les bouts de bois crachent des sortes de laser. Au début elle évitait tous les rayons et puis quand elle fut traversée par un gars d'environ 14 ans comme si elle était un fantôme, elle arrêta._

 _Génial elle se retrouvait invisible, elle aimait pas du tout, et intouchable dans une sorte de bataille très bizarre, où les combattants étaient totalement incapable de se battre sans les bâtons à rayons laser. Qu'est ce qu'elle foutait là exactement. Et où était tout le monde ? Et puis elle entendit un cri de bataille qui la fit se figer._

 _"Pour Liana Potter, la Survivante !"_

 _C'était quoi ce délire, il y avait même une photo d'elle enfant qui bougeait ! Luffy adorerait vraiment tout ça, pensa Liana distraitement._

 _Il y avait des centaures, des créatures très étranges aux grandes oreilles qui se battaient en plus des hommes et femmes avec les bâtons. Elle comprit vite que les rayons laser ou sort apparemment ne sortaient qu'en prononçant des mots étranges._

 _En réfléchissant, elle devina que ça devait être son monde d'origine, mais ça n'expliquait pas du tout pourquoi elle était là._

 _Au milieu de ce champs de bataille, de ce massacre. Et puis elle le vit. La personne qui hantait ses cauchemars depuis trois ans, et ce rire, qui la hantait depuis encore plus longtemps. C'était l'hybride homme serpent. Il était encore plus moche comme ça, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un psychopathe, et c'était quoi ce nom : Voldemort quand même. Quoi que le vieux barbu qui faisait vite fait penser à Gan Forr l'appelait Tom. Ça énervait prodigieusement l'hybride d'ailleurs._

 _Cette bataille était très étrange, un laser et paf les gens tombaient morts. C'était très bizarre, et elle était de plus en plus contente de ne pas avoir grandi dans se monde. Le vieillard qui faisait face à l'hybride poussa un garçon de l'âge de Liana devant lui, et il jeta au sol des objets extrêmement bizarre, surtout sur un champ de bataille : la tête d'un serpent, un diadème ?!, une coupe, un médaillon, un journal, une bague. Tous étaient noirci comme si ils avaient pris feu. La vue de ces objets sembla énerver vraiment l'hybride parce qu'il hurla de colère avant de ne plus rien pouvoir dire du tout : il avait une épée dans le cœur. Pourquoi le garçon se servait d'une épée quand il avait aussi un de ces bouts de bois._

 _Elle ne put se poser la question longtemps car une énorme douleur explosa dans sa tête, juste derrière sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, la seule de son enfance qu'elle n'avait pas eu des Dursley. Et le paysage changea brusquement. Elle n'était plus invisible au milieu des gens mais dans une pièce blanche et entièrement vide à l'exception de l'hybride et d'elle._

 _L'hybride qui apparemment pouvait la voir. Et vu la lueur meurtrière dans son regard elle était pas ravie ravie par ça. Invisibilité c'est pas si mal au final._

 _"Qui es tu ?" demanda l'hybride_

 _Liana qui était toujours en train de paniquer vu qu'elle était visible et qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir ses armes, répondit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête._

 _"T'es au courant que t'as pas de nez." Liana allait botter le cul à Luffy, il lui avait donné de très mauvaises habitude_

 _L'hybride avait pas l'air content de sa petite remarque._

 _"Je suis le grand Voldemort, le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps. J'exige que tu me dises qui tu es."_

 _Génial un nouvel Ener, bon sang c'est quoi la semaine : rencontrez les mégalomaniaques ? Au moins lui on pouvait le transpercer apparemment._

 _"Potter Liana." elle se décida à répondre, il avait pas l'air du genre patient._

 _"Tu es vivante ?" Voldemort_

 _C'était quoi ce genre de question sérieux._

 _"Ben la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié oui. C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça, tu as été un peu transpercé par une lame non ?" Liana_

 _"J'ai pris il y a longtemps des mesures contre la mort." Voldemort_

 _"Les petits objets qui ont été jeté au sol ?" Liana devina_

 _"Comment ?" Voldemort_

 _"Ben ta tête quand tu les as vu et le tu peux enfin mourir du vieux était de bons indices." Liana_

 _"Oui c'est vrai. Comment m'as tu attiré ici ?" Voldemort_

 _"J'ai rien fait du tout, je souffre depuis plusieurs jours d'une sale migraine et je me suis retrouvé sur le champ de bataille devant le château comme ça. Sans aucune idée de comment j'avais fait ça. " Liana_

 _"Où es tu exactement ?" Voldemort_

 _"Ben devant toi ? " Liana_

 _"Non je parles de ton corps, l'Angleterre t'a cherché partout depuis des années, alors où es tu caché ?" Voldemort_

 _"Pourquoi l'Angleterre me cherchait ?" Liana_

 _"Tu es une héroïne dans les yeux de la plupart des sorciers d'Angleterre." Voldemort dit d'un ton assez amer_

 _"Vous avez fait quoi ?" Liana dit brusquement_

 _"Quoi ?"_

 _"Pour que je sois une héroïne, je suis sure que c'est votre faute." Liana_

 _"Pourquoi je te répondrai ?" Voldemort_

 _"Ben on est bloqué tout les deux ici, tu veux des réponses à tes questions j'en veux aux miennes. Et je te fais pas confiance donc tu réponds et je te réponds. Ou on peut s'asseoir en silence si tu préfères." Liana dit d'un ton ferme, elle espérait qu'il choisirait la première elle était curieuse._

 _"J'ai tué tes parents,ils étaient sur mon chemin, et quand j'ai voulu te tuer tu as par miracle survécu et moi je suis devenu une sorte de fantôme." Voldemort répondis après un temps d'hésitation_

 _"Je suis dans un autre monde et je sais pas du tout comment je me suis retrouvé là bas. Pourquoi tu voulais me tuer ?" Liana_

 _"Qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela ?" Voldemort. Liana se contenta de lever un sourcil, attendant qu'il réponde, elle avait eu des frères, ils craquaient tous, même pépé Garp. " Une prophétie disait que tu risquais d'avoir le pouvoir de me détruire. Enfin toi et un autre enfant."_

 _"Tu as dit que tu voulais me tuer, et que mes parents étaient sur ton chemin. Ils tentaient de me protéger, et la colère que tu avais quand j'ai dit mon nom. Où on est ?"Liana_

 _"Je pense qu'on est dans ta tête. Dans cet autre monde, là ou tu es, il y a de la magie ?" Voldemort_

 _"Pourquoi on est dans ma tête ? Je sais pas ce que tu veux dire par magie, il existe ce qu'on appelle des fruits du démon, tu peux en manger qu'un seul, une fois que tu en as mangé un. Tu peux plus jamais te baigner dans la mer ou sinon tu coules. Ils t'accordent des pouvoirs, ça varie selon le fruit : tu peux être constitué de fumée, de foudre, ou être en caoutchouc. Ce genre de truc." Liana_

 _Quand Liana eut fini son explication, Voldemort adopta une expression sinistre et assez effrayante._

 _"Je crois que c'est de ma faute, vois tu j'ai crée des horcruxes pour survivre, des objets où j'ai entreposer des bouts de mon âme, tant qu'ils existaient je ne pouvais mourir. Mais vois tu à cause de ça mon âme est devenue un peu instable dirons nous. Et je pense qu'il y a 16 ans, quand j'ai tenté de te tuer, et échouer dû à la protection que ta mère avait fait en se sacrifiant quand je lui laissais un autre choix. Mon âme a été séparée une fois de plus. Se logeant dans le seul être vivant dans la proximité : toi. Vois tu comme tu es dans un autre monde et que je n'ai aucun horcruxe restant à part toi. Je crois que je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Je vais posséder ton corps, prendre totalement possession de toi. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas tu ne le verras pas. Vois tu il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule âme dans un corps. Et même si il semblerait que la protection de ta mère, puis ta magie, a stoppé l'avancé de mon horcruxe. Il y a une chose sure, je suis plus fort que toi._

 _Ne t'en fais pas, je te tuerai rapidement, je pense même que ce sera sans douleur. Je ne sais pas vraiment, je ne suis jamais mort après tout. Je prendrai bien soin de ton monde."_

 _Durant son petit discours, il s'était rapproché comme un prédateur vers sa proie, il avait bloqué Liana dans un coin de la pièce. Mais il avait fait plusieurs erreurs dans tout ça._

 _La première il avait sous estimé Liana, qui était très doué en combat rapproché, et avait affronté bien pire que cet hybride. Ensuite il lui avait dit qu'elle était faible, une chose qu'elle n'accepterait pas. Depuis la mort de Sabo, Liana avait tout fait avec Luffy pour devenir plus forte, pour qu'on ne puisse jamais plus lui arracher les siens, et aussi pour qu'elle ne soit plus aussi inefficace ou faible comme contre Bluejam et ses hommes, ou contre son oncle. Pour que jamais jamais plus ça ne se reproduise._

 _Et ensuite il venait de menacer ses nakamas. Elle n'allait pas le laisser les blesser._

 _Voldemort fut plus qu'un peu surpris quand la jeune femme plutôt passive et calme jusque là le repoussa violemment avec ses bras, et une force que son corps ne laissait pas deviner. Elle profita ensuite et de la surprise de son adversaire et du mur derrière elle pour lui envoyer un coup de pied dans le ventre. Voldemort se retrouva bien vite dans un combat au corps à corps qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance de gagner étant donné que comme ses hommes il avait toujours dédaigné le côté moldu du combat. Une erreur apparemment. Il tenta d'utiliser sa magie mais en vain, et puis elle fit apparaître un carnet à dessin quand il était encore sonné, de sa troisième rencontre avec le mur. De ce carnet elle en tira un poignard et s'avança vers lui d'un air décidé._

 _"Pfft ne me fais pas rire, tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut petite fille pour me tuer. " se moqua Voldemort_

 _Elle répondit en le saisissant par l'arrière du crâne, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux pendant qu'elle parlait. Il n'avait pas vu à quel point ses yeux verts émeraudes était glacials._

 _"Je m'excuse Voldemort, Tom ou quelque soit ton nom. Je ne me suis pas présenté correctement, mon nom est Potter Liana, la seconde avec le sabreur Roronoa Zoro du pirate Monkey D Luffy, celui qui deviendra le seigneur des pirates. Crois moi je n'ai aucun soucis à tuer pour défendre mon équipage, mes nakamas. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ce sera sans douleur. Enfin je ne sais pas vraiment je ne suis jamais morte."_

 _Et après lui avoir renvoyé ses mots à la figure elle lui trancha la jugulaire d'un coup sec._

 _Elle le regarda mourir sans émotions, c'était l'homme qui avait tué ses parents, celui qu'elle avait vu pendant trois ans torturer des gens et y prendre plaisir. Il ne méritait aucune pitié._

 _Elle était juste dégoutée à l'idée d'avoir eu un bout de son âme en elle. Ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle l'aurait probablement fait si juste à ce moment elle ne fut pas assailli par une sensation de pouvoir. Ce pouvoir entrer en elle, dans ses veines, dans tout son être. Elle se sentait vivante et libre. Il n'y avait plus aucune barrière entre elle et ce pouvoir qu'elle reconnaissait maintenant. Celui qu'elle avait senti l'entourer avant d'apparaître devant Luffy, et celui en plus petite quantité, qu'elle sentait jaillir entre ses doigts quand elle lévitait quelque chose._

 _Et elle sut, que maintenant elle pourrait faire plus, bien plus que léviter des objets._

* * *

Pendant ce temps avec le reste de l'équipage

La tension était haute sur le Vogue Merry. Cela faisait trois jours depuis que Liana c'était évanouie, et elle n'avait montré aucun signe de réveil. Elle avait hurlé de douleur plusieurs fois, avait eu l'air absolument dégoutée à d'autres, surprise aussi. Tout le monde était très inquiet.

Luffy ne quittait presque pas ses côtés. Gin faisait la même chose, et Zoro était souvent trouvé dans la cabine des filles aussi. Chopper était prêt d'elle également soit pour essayer de trouver un moyen pour la réveiller, soit pour se serrer contre elle, essayant de retrouver ce sentiment de calme qu'elle lui donnait chaque fois.

Usopp n'avait pas dit un seul mensonge ou histoire inventée, Sanji était souvent en train de pleurer. Nami était très silencieuse, elle ne criait après personne, ou alors c'était avec un ton plat et uniquement en cas d'urgence. Même Robin était pas bien.

C'était fou qu'il faille qu'elle soit inconsciente pour qu'ils se rendent compte de la place irremplaçable qu'elle avait dans leur vie. Ca avait été la même chose quand Nami était tombé malade (Zoro c'était trouvé à manquer ses coup de poing pour le réveiller, Luffy ses cris quand il faisait une bêtise ou ses éclats de rire. Usopp les répliques sarcastiques qu'ils échangeaient souvent. Gin la compagnie silencieuse qu'elle donnait quand elle dessinait ses cartes. Sanji tout en général.)

C'était la même chose là.

Pour Sanji tout lui manquait, mais surtout les moments qu'ils passaient quand elle aidait à la cuisine, acceptant de l'écouter sans moqueries, juste des questions sur All Blue.

Pour Chopper, c'était le sentiment absolu d'acceptation, qu'il ressentait aussi avec Luffy, le premier, mais c'était différent. Luffy était spécial c'était son premier ami. Mais Liana elle était toujours là quand il voulait parler de la doctoresse ou de docteur Hiluluk, par exemple.

Pour Usopp, elle était celle, qui même si les histoires qu'il inventait la saoulait, elle dessinait quand même les paysages qu'il décrivait si il le demandait, ou alors faisait des dessins de son père, elle précisait toujours qu'ils étaient pas très bon car ils étaient fait de mémoire.

Pour Nami, elle était comme une grande sœur, elle lui faisait souvent penser à Nojiko, c'était celle qui la reprenait quand elle dépassait les bornes avec un membre de l'équipage, avec qui elle discutait le soir de tout et de rien. Celle qui ne posait pas de questions si elle sentait qu'elle ne voulait pas aborder le sujet. Ou lui donner des opportunités pour cartographier en paix, en trouvant des distractions pour le reste de l'équipage avec Zoro.

Pour Robin, elle était celle qui faisait tout pour l'inclure dans les activités, les autres la laissaient être un peu à l'écart mais Liana était toujours là, avec Luffy souvent, à la tirer vers l'équipage. Elle s'occupait d'elle si besoin, et s'inquiétait même pour elle. Elle la laissait évader un sujet si Robin le souhaitait.

Pour Gin, elle était une sœur, qui lui bottait le cul quand le besoin se faisait sentir, ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds quand il était de sale humeur. Et qui acceptait toujours de passer du temps avec lui, que ce soit pour s'entraîner ou pour réfléchir à ce qu'il aimait faire. Elle voulait l'aider à trouver quelque chose qui lui permettrait de créer de ses mains. Et peu importe le nombre d'essai infructueux elle ne l'avait pas lâché et il savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

Pour Zoro elle était aussi une sœur, tout comme Gin était devenu un frère avec le temps. Elle était celle qui avec Luffy, n'avait jamais peur de lui, quelque soit son humeur. Celle avec qui il parlait de Kuina, ou de Mihawk. Celle qui le poussait à faire des pauses dans son entrainement pour profiter du soleil, pour la pluie ... pour profiter de la vie. Sans elle il n'y avait personne pour le faire stopper l'entrainement le soir.

Pour Luffy .. elle était sa petite sœur, celle qu'il avait souvent mis dans des situations impossible et qui ne lui avait jamais crié dessus, à part quand il mettait sa vie en danger. Ça elle aimait pas, elle le soignait d'abord et lui bottait le cul ensuite. Elle était celle qui ne lui en voulait jamais quoi qu'il fasse. Celle qu'il avait juré de protéger. Quand il y pensait il avait envie de pleurer, mais il se retenait. Après tout elle avait été blessée plein de fois, la dernière fois par Ener, il avait voulu lui arracher la tête à ce connard quand il l'avait vu étendu par terre. Il regrettait presque de ne pas l'avoir plus frappé. Il voulait sa sœur là, pour rire à ses blagues ou ses idioties, il voulait la voir avec son sourire quand elle regardait l'équipage et qu'elle dessinait. Il ne voulait plus la voir sur ce lit, avec les yeux fermés.

Du coup quand Luffy entendit Robin dire qu'il y avait une île à l'horizon il décida qu'il aller descendre se balader un peu, prendre l'air. Pour qu'il puisse lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait raté quand elle se réveillerait.

Le seul à rester près d'elle fut Gin, Zoro était avec elle aussi au début mais quand le navire fut bloqué par celui des pirates de Foxy et que Luffy les engagea dans un Davy Back Fight. Zoro et les autres descendirent du bateau pour se joindre à la compétition. Ils allaient se défouler durant les épreuves.

Gin était assis contre le mur, étudiant les dessins de Liana quand, il l'entendit bouger, il leva les yeux vers elle et il la vit se tourner sur le côté. Elle se tenait la bouche, il approcha donc vite un seau, dès que le seau fut à portée de bras elle lui arracha des mains et elle vomit. Recrachant tout ce qu'il y avait dans son estomac.


	22. Chapter 22 Davy Back Fight et Aokiji

Le réveil fut rude pour Liana, après avoir obtenu sa magie entièrement, elle avait du survivre à l'afflux des souvenirs de Voldemort. Elle réussit à les chasser tous de son esprit, définitivement, mais certains pleins d'émotions, elle fut obligée à les regarder. Elle dut subir l'assaut des images de séance de torture, et tout en vomissant dans le seau que Gin lui avait apporté elle se jura que jamais elle ne torturerait quelqu'un. Même maintenant sachant qu'il était parti, mort, disparu, l'idée qu'une part de ce monstre avait été en elle la dégoutait et la rendait folle de peur. Elle avait besoin de retrouver les autres. Mais pour cela elle devait convaincre Gin qu'elle pouvait se lever.

"Je te jure Gin, s'il te plait. Laisse moi me lever et sortir. Je veux rejoindre les autres." Liana

"Je te soutiens jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je te laisse pour aller te faire quelque chose à manger, tu manges tout et après on voit d'accord ?" Gin

"D'accord, tu m'expliqueras ce que c'est que ce boucan dehors aussi ?" Liana

"Oui. Allez viens." Gin

Après avoir récupérer quelques habits, ils allèrent jusqu'à la salle de bain. Gin la laissa là, et alla à la cuisine lui préparer un truc à grignoter, il était bien obligé qu'elle avait l'air d'aller bien, juste faim. Plus de froncement du crâne à cause de la migraine, rien. Physiquement en tout cas, elle avait par contre dans les yeux une peur innommable, et elle était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, mais c'était peut être lié à la faim ou à la peur. Mais bon, il se doutait qu'être au milieu de l'équipage lui ferait du bien, à eux aussi ils avaient tous été très inquiets, et à lui aussi, il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il subirait si il n'informait pas les autres avec preuve qu'elle allait bien.  
Là voilà qui arrivait, elle avait meilleur mine avec une bonne douche, elle s'assit et le laissa la servir. Il lui expliqua ce qui était arrivé durant son sommeil.

"Donc les autres sont en train de se battre pour un Davy Back Fight pour la première fois contre une bande de pirates qui ont l'habitude ?" Liana demanda avec un air exaspéré

"Ouais." Gin répondit avec un sourire amusé

"Bien allons . Faut les encourager." Liana

Après avoir récupérer son sac et son bandana, elle mit ce dernier plier comme d'habitude comme un bandeau, et son sac en bandoulière ils sortirent. Ils rejoignirent les autres pour la deuxième manche, juste à temps pour voir Sanji et Zoro mis à terre par trois des hommes de Foxy. Chopper avait été pris le tour d'avant. En entendant les commentaires par rapport à Sanji et Zoro pas une équipe, et en les voyant se faire jeter comme ça au sol, Liana craqua.

"Oh vous deux, bougez vos culs. Vous allez pas me dire que cette bande d'abruti peut vraiment vous battre ? Alors debout et mettez votre saleté de rivalité à deux balles aux oubliettes pendant la partie. Ou je viens moi même vous botter le cul et je vous ferai nettoyer le bateau en entier à la brosse à dent. Compris ? " Liana hurla

Le résultat fut instantané. Zoro et Sanji se levèrent de suite et avancèrent d'un pas vers elle avec un grand sourire avant de se rappeler du problème avec les trois idiots. Nami se jeta sur elle dans un énorme câlin et tira Robin avec elle. Une fois libérée de l'embrasse de Nami et Robin elle fut prise dans un câlin surprise par Usopp qu'elle rendit avec joie. Ce fut ensuite Luffy qui la serra très fort contre lui, elle voyait bien du dessus de l'épaule de Luffy que Chopper voulait le faire aussi mais attendait qu'il puisse de nouveau les rejoindre. Elle lui fit un sourire et lui adressa un signe de tête respectueux.

Elle passa le reste du jeu de Sanji et Zoro dans les bras de Luffy, qui ne semblait pas enclin de la lâcher de sitôt. Ce qui aller très bien à Liana, dans les bras de Luffy elle se sentait totalement en sécurité, et toutes ses inquiétudes étaient envolées.

Ils regardèrent ainsi le reste du match, Liana avec les bras de Luffy autour de la taille, et les autres serrés contre les autres. Ils assistèrent ainsi à l'alliance de Sanji et Zoro, qui étaient bien plus fort que les pirates de Foxy. Ils rigolèrent tous quand Sanji envoya le mec en vert sur l'arbitre qui faisait que regarder ailleurs pour les pirates de Foxy, et l'arbitre ne put donner un carton rouge où siffler : Nami était passée par là. En voyant ça ils rigolèrent encore plus. C'était impayable. Encore plus quand elle réussit à faire siffler à l'arbitre la fin de la partie.

Quand Sanji et Zoro, vainqueur sortirent du terrain ils la prirent dans leurs bras en même temps, avec les bras de Luffy toujours autour de sa taille, c'était un peu compliqué, mais ils réussirent. La tête de Liana était entre leurs têtes à eux.

"Bravo les gars." Liana

"J'étais sublime pas vrai Liana chérie ?" Sanji

"Oui Sanji très impressionnant." Liana acquiesça avec un sourire.

"Refais jamais un coup comme ça Liana, tu m'as vraiment inquiété." confia Zoro une fois que Sanji était parti. Il n'avait pas honte de montrer un moment de faiblesse devant Liana et son capitaine mais le cuistot c'était autre chose.

"Promis. " Liana

Pendant ce moment, Luffy choisit Chopper, malgré la proposition rusé de Nami, qui avait l'inconvénient d'avoir un crétin absolu dans l'équipage. Dès que Chopper entendit son nom il fonça comme une fusée vers Liana et lui sauta dans les bras. Attrapant elle et Luffy dans un énorme câlin. Luffy avait toujours sa sœur dans ses bras.

Il ne la lâcha que lorsqu'il dut partir pour se préparer pour le combat. Avant de partir il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Tu as intérêt à me dire une fois que j'ai botté le cul de tronche de cake, pourquoi tu as cette lueur dans tes yeux. Et ce que je peux faire pour la faire disparaître. Compris ?" Luffy

"Oui, je vous expliquerai tout plus tard. Va gagner ce combat capitaine." Liana dit en le poussant pour qu'il y aille, ayant bien vu l'inquiétude dans son regard.

"Okay, les gars vous veillez bien sur elle." Luffy

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, ils avaient tous dit oui, Nami et Robin aussi, et ils la guidaient vers les gradins préparés pour l'occasion, avec elle au centre de la formation, avec Chopper qui était remonté dans ses bras et qui mangeait une barba à papa.

Vint ensuite la présentation des deux capitaines avec Luffy à 100 000 000 et Foxy à 24 000 000. Luffy avait même une coupe afro pour le combat pour le plus grand amusement de Liana et Robin. L'exaspération de Nami et Zoro. Et l'enthousiasme de Chopper et Sanji. Usopp était le coach.

Usopp et Nami paniquaient en voyant Luffy entrer dans l'intérieur du bateau.

"Arrêtez vous deux. Oui Foxy à l'air rusé et Luffy est sur son terrain mais depuis quand ça l'empêche de gagner. Un peu de foi et de confiance quand même. Il est quand même pas du niveau de Crocodile ou d'Ener. "

La situation fut plus calme ensuite. Nami et Usopp arrêtèrent en tout cas de dire des absurdités.

Après une explosion, Luffy et Foxy réapparurent, mais Luffy était au sol et il semblait avoir été brûlé. Mais Liana avait confiance, Gin et Zoro aussi. Avec Robin c'était plus compliqué à dire.

En tout cas ils avaient raison de lui faire confiance. Parce qu'importe le nombre de coups qu'il se prenaient il continuait à se relever. Et il gagna même grâce à un bout de miroir, l'utilisant pour retourner le pouvoir de Foxy contre lui.

"10 secondes." Liana

"9 secondes" Gin

"8" Zoro

"7" Robin

"6" Sanji

"5" Usopp

"4" Nami

"3" Chopper

"2" tous ensemble

"1" Luffy

* * *

Foxy avait perdu. Et Luffy était le vainqueur même si un peu amoché. Il choisit de leur prendre leur drapeau, il ne voulait pas gagner un nakama comme ça. Il changea le symbole. C'était pas vraiment une œuvre d'art mais bon. Ils pouvaient quand même naviguer avec.

Ils finirent par partir, enfin ils étaient débarrassé de cette bande de clown. Ils allèrent rejoindre le vieillard qui avait passé dix ans sur des échasses et son cheval. C'est ensuite que la situation empira. Ils rencontrèrent un homme qui terrifiait Robin, nul ne se posa de questions, ils se mirent de suite en position attaque et défense.

En plus ce mec c'était un Amiral de la marine. Même si il avait l'air relax, ils ne devaient vraiment pas faire l'erreur de le sous estimer. Pas plus que lui botter le cul, Liana se répéta cela comme un mantra quand ce crétin commença à draguer Nami et elle. A la plus grande colère des garçons d'ailleurs. Mais bon il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir leur causer des ennuis. Il voulait juste rapporter la situation de Robin au quartier général, et le fait que la prime pour leur équipage avait augmenté. Ils passaient donc de 285 000 000 à 364 000 000.

Aokiji proposa ensuite son aide au vieillard pour lui permettre de rejoindre son village itinérant. Ce qui aurait pu lui prendre plusieurs années sans son intervention. Ils travaillèrent donc tous pour réunir les affaires de Tonji, le vieillard. Aokiji montra ensuite ses pouvoirs : il était un logia de glace. Il gela la mer même. Le vieillard partit ensuite avec son cheval.

Aokiji parla ensuite du grand père de Luffy, faisant suer d'angoisse Luffy et Liana, qui regardèrent tout autour d'eux pour être surs qu'il n'allait pas apparaître tout d'un coup. Il leur dit ensuite que peut être ce serait mieux si il s'occupaient d'eux maintenant avant qu'ils ne deviennent une menace trop importante. Il était surtout inquiet à cause de la présence de Robin, Luffy commença à s'énerver et Liana se déplaça pour être plus proche de Robin, prête à intervenir si nécessaire. Aokiji était en train de parler de l'histoire de Robin, comme si il en avait le droit. Comme si il pouvait la juger. Robin finit par perdre son calme et l'attaqua en vain. Il se créa ensuite une épée de glace.

Zoro bloqua l'attaque, Sanji attaqua ensuite, tous les deux eurent une partie de leur membre gelé. La même chose arriva à Liana et Gin, la deuxième vague d'assaut. Ainsi qu'à Luffy. Profitant qu'ils étaient à terre, Aokiji congela Robin, sans qu'ils puissent rien faire. Elle était une statue de glace. Très fragile.

Luffy arriva à la récupérer juste à temps avant qu'Aokiji ne la brise. Et Usopp la récupéra ensuite des mains de Luffy, il partit ensuite avec Chopper pour la décongeler sur le navire.

Nami se joignit ensuite au combat, en vain, elle fut jetée au sol. Les autres allaient tous ré-attaquer quand Luffy leur dit qu'il voulait le combattre seul. Mano a Mano.

Les autres n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de repartir au bateau. Zoro, Sanji, Gin plongèrent à l'eau pour aider à la décongélation, Liana elle se précipita près du bord et se frotta les poignets pour les décongeler le plus vite possible. Ils remontèrent ensuite sur le bateau et se frottèrent leurs membres avec des serviette. Liana se concentrait qu'à moitié sur ce qui se passait, elle essayait de sentir Luffy comme elle arrivait à le faire sur Upper Yard.

Elle finit par réussir à le trouver, ignorant totalement le fait que Sanji et Gin devaient se retenir pour ne pas défoncer Usopp, qui venait de les traiter de lâche pour avoir obéi au capitaine.

Elle se leva soudainement et ignorant tout le monde elle se précipita vers Luffy, qui avait perdu le combat mais était encore vivant, elle était suivi de près par Zoro qui avait deviné que le combat était fini et qu'elle le savait. Sanji et Gin suivaient eux aussi.

Elle trouva Luffy au milieu de la glace, mais il était intact. Liana sans réfléchir le fit léviter et courut jusqu'au navire le plus vite possible tout en se concentrant sur sa magie. Elle croisa les garçons sur le chemin, elle les ignora. Totalement concentré sur son frère.

Après s'être remis du choc de voir leur capitaine flotter dans les ailes mené par Liana, les autres la suivirent.

Nul ne dit un mot, attendant le verdict de Chopper qui après ce qu'il sembla être une éternité sortit leur annoncer qu'ils allaient bien. Ils avaient juste besoin de repos. Il fut décidé qu'ils resteraient à quai attendant le réveil de Luffy et Robin pour repartir.

Quand les garçons voulurent poser des questions à Liana par rapport à la lévitation elle leur dit qu'elle expliquerait tout quand Luffy serait réveillé. Ils concédèrent donc le temps d'attente.

Le lendemain allait être long pensa Liana en se couchant le soir, dans les bras de son frère, ayant besoin de lui pour chasser les cauchemars.


	23. Chapter 23 : Explications et rage

Le lendemain midi, Robin et Luffy était réveillé. Ils étaient installés à table pour manger quand Sanji demanda.

"Bon Liana chérie, tu nous explique ce que c'était le coup avec Luffy volant dans les airs s'il te plait." Sanji

"Oui, j'ai beaucoup à vous expliquez, ce qui c'est passé quand j'étais dans les vapes par exemple. Bon Robin, comme l'occasion ne c'est pas présentée je ne te l'ai pas dit mais je ne viens pas de ce monde. Je suis arrivée devant Luffy quand j'avais environ 6 ans, j'étais en sale état grâce à mon oncle, chez qui je vivais depuis que j'avais quinze mois." Liana

"Quoi ? Comment tu sais ça ?" Luffy interrompit surpris

"Je l'ai appris durant mes trois jours dans les vapes. C'est compliqué Luffy.

Bon je reprends, j'avais toujours guéri très vite, avec ou sans soin. Après mon arrivée dans East Blue ça se reproduisit mais on n'y pensa pas vraiment comme quelque chose de bizarre, Luffy et moi devinrent vite inséparables. Il décida que j'étais sa petite sœur et ce fut décider comme ça. Un an et demi environ, le grand père de Luffy, notre pépé, nous confia a des brigands des montagnes pour qu'on deviennent plus fort. Et six mois après ça, j'ai fait lévité un ours loin de Luffy. On étaient hyper surpris, Ace aussi, je pouvais nager même si je n'aimais pas ça. Donc ça ne pouvait pas être un fruit du démon. On décida que c'était juste un de mes trucs, et comme je n'arrivais à rien faire d'autre ça devient vite quelque chose de normal pour nous, même si on le cachait aux adultes. Je réussis à le maîtriser très bien, sauf quand je paniquais trop. Je m'en servais surtout pour surprendre les prédateurs, ou nous sortir des situations difficiles. Il arriva un moment où c'était plus nécessaire, j'arrêtais donc de l'utiliser. Ça m'était un peu sorti de la tête pour être honnête.

Comme vous le savez j'ai commencé à avoir des migraines sur Skypiea, mais j'étais pas trop soucieuse, ça m'était souvent arrivé en grandissant. Et puis je me suis évanouie. Ce que je vais vous dire va vous paraître impossible et tout, mais je vous jure que c'est la vérité, et ce n'était pas une hallucination ni rien.

Je me suis senti être transporté ailleurs, mon esprit en tout cas. Je me suis retrouvé devant un grand château, la vue aurait surement été magnifique si une bataille n'avait pas lieu. C'était très bizarre, les gens se battaient uniquement à distance utilisant des bâtons d'où sortaient des sortes de rayons laser, j'appris par la suite que c'était des sorts, générés par de la magie. Au début je les évitais, ne voulant pas être touchée, mais je compris vite que j'étais invisible et intouchable. J'étais une sorte d'ombre ou de fantôme. Une sensation très désagréable.

C'est ensuite que je l'ai vu, un homme qui hantait parfois mes cauchemars depuis mes 14 ans, une sorte de mélange entre un serpent et un homme, qui se complait dans la violence et la souffrance des autres. Il était le chef d'un des camps. Le chef de l'autre camp, un vieillard laissa ensuite passer devant lui un gars d'environ 17 ans, ce dernier lança au sol des objets très étranges et sans aucun lien apparent : un journal, une tête de serpent, une bague, une coupe, un diadème et un médaillon. Ils n'avaient qu'un seul point commun : ils étaient tous brûlés irrévocablement.

L'hybride, Voldemort ou Tom, était fou de rage mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que le jeune lui plantait une épée dans le cœur.

Je fus ensuite saisie d'une douleur atroce, avant d'être transporté ailleurs. Une grande salle blanche, vide si ce n'était pour moi et Voldemort qui arrivait à me voir. Après une discussion j'appris que pour éviter la mort il avait séparé son âme en plusieurs morceaux et que ses morceaux avaient été stocké dans les objets bizarre que lui jeta le jeune homme avant de le tuer.

J'appris ensuite que nous étions apparemment dans ma tête, et que si il existait c'était que apparemment quand j'avais 15 mois, après avoir tué mes parents qui voulaient me protéger, il avait tenté de me tuer, à cause d'une prophétie, et le sort de mort avait été renvoyé à l'envoyeur. Mais un bout de son âme c'était alors placé dans ma cicatrice. Il voulait me posséder pour survivre, mais je l'ai battu, il était pourri au combat rapproché. J'ai réussi à faire apparaître un poignard et je lui ai tranché la gorge.

En faisant ça j'ai libéré ma magie, qui n'avait plus à me protéger contre son morceau d'âme, elle revint vers moi entièrement. J'ai réussi à faire sortir chaque trace qu'il a été dans ma tête dehors. Il ne sera plus un problème."

Durant tout le récit les autres restèrent silencieux, ils admirèrent le dessin du château, elle l'avait fait comme elle l'avait vu avec tous les combats, ainsi que comme elle l'imaginait en paix. Ils observèrent ensuite Voldemort. Usopp, Nami et Chopper le trouvèrent vraiment flippants et étaient contents qu'il soit mort.

Au début, elle tenait la main à Luffy, mais lorsqu'elle raconta ce qu'il avait fait pour survivre, elle se leva et alla à la fenêtre. Elle regardait le loin sans vraiment le voir. Nul ne savait quoi dire.

"Tu ne deviendras pas comme lui." affirma Luffy soudainement

"Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Il était là dans ma tête pour la plus grande partie de ma vie, qu'est ce qui m'empêche de devenir comme lui Luffy. Qu'est ce qui m'empêche de torturer et de devenir un monstre comme lui. Quelqu'un qui prend du plaisir dans la souffrance des autres. Il avait raison, Je suis un monstre." Liana hurlait au début mais à la fin elle était à genoux au sol en train de pleurer.

A la vue du visage de Luffy, même Zoro voulut reculer de peur. Mais Luffy se reprit et son expression se fit très douce.

"Je le sais, parce que je te connais Li. Tu es la même que celle qui me soignait après chacune de mes idées stupides, tu es toujours celle qui calmait le jeu entre Ace et moi. Tu es la même Liana qui a un cœur d'or et qui refusait qu'on tue les mamans avec un petit. Liana si avec la vie que tu as eu avant moi, puis après avec moi, avec pépé et tout le reste tu n'es pas devenue une grande sadique et tout, je sais que maintenant que tu n'as plus ce parasite tu le deviendras pas. Si sans-pif t'as pas influencé avant, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il ne le fasse maintenant qu'il est mort.

Tu m'as demandé ce qui t'en empêchait, à part le fait que tu es toi, tu crois que je te laisserais devenir quelque chose qui n'était pas toi ? Que je te laisserai te détruire comme ça. Ou même que le reste de l'équipage te laisserait faire ?" Luffy

La dernière phrase provoqua un unanime "Bien sur que non."

"Maintenant tu vas bien m'écouter Liana, si je t'entends encore dire que ce porc avait raison, c'est moi qui te bottes le cul. Okay ?" Luffy

Elle acquiesça faiblement, et Luffy la prit dans ses bras, où elle pleura jusqu'à s'endormir. Il la porta ensuite dans la cabine des filles, avant de descendre du bateau et d'aller fracasser tout ce qu'il trouva sur son passage. Il remonta ensuite sur le bateau plus calme et ils levèrent l'ancre.


	24. Chapter 24 : Water Seven

**Bonjour, déjà je voulais vous remercier pour lire ma fic. N'hésitez à me laisser des commentaires si vous avez des questions ou quoi que ce soit.**

 **J'ai besoin de votre aide. Après Ennies Lobby Liana aura gagné un surnom, comme les autres mais je ne sais pas quoi. Je voudrais que le fait que sa technique de combat soit comme si elle dansait ressorte. J'avais donc pensé à la danseuse. Mais c'est assez moyen. Et puis doit il y avoir une allusion à sa magie ?**

 **Je vous demande donc vos idées. La seule obligation est le terme danseuse doit apparaître.**

 **Merci beaucoup en avance.**

Les deux jours suivants furent surprenants. L'équipage comprit vite ce que Liana avait voulu dire en parlant de sa magie finalement libre. Il y avait des objets qui lévitaient ou explosaient, Sanji c'était vu avec les cheveux verts après avoir ennuyé Zoro et Liana ... Liana faisait tout son possible pour essayer de contrôler sa magie, mais elle ne savait pas comment faire. C'était donc assez aléatoire.

Zoro et Gin la faisait s'entraîner dur, avec magie, avec fruit du démon, avec arme et sans arme. Ils faisaient de même mais ils avaient moins de choix. Ils se couchaient le soir épuisés.

La première nuit après le réveil et les explications, les filles finirent toutes les trois au sol dans leur cabine les unes contre les autres. Nami avait eu un cauchemar par rapport à Arlong, après avoir un homme poisson chez Foxy, Liana avait ensuite rassemblée leur couettes et elles s'étaient endormis en se réconfortant. Nami au milieu, Robin et Liana autour d'elle et leur mains attachées l'une à l'autre.

Usopp avait voulu poser des questions à Robin par rapport à Aokiji mais Liana y mit le holà avec le support de Luffy.

"Usopp si elle veut en parler on est là, sinon c'est son choix. Tu ne vas pas l'interroger, personne ne le fera d'ailleurs. C'est sa vie c'est à elle de décider quand, si et à qui elle veut la raconter." Liana dit calmement, Robin vint ensuite la remercier.

"Ne me remercie pas Robin, j'aurais fait de même pour n'importe quel autre membre de l'équipage. Tu es une des nôtres. Rappelles toi juste qu'on est là si tu as besoin." Liana

C'était un moment tranquille pour l'équipage, Luffy était en train de faire l'idiot par rapport à ce qui c'était passé avec Aokiji, pour le plus grand amusement d'Usopp et Chopper, Robin lisait. Zoro dormait, Gin aussi. Liana et Nami profitait du soleil pour bronzer un peu. Quand après un des combats du jour entre Sanji et Zoro, ce dernier attira d'ailleurs l'attention de Luffy sur un crapaud qui crawlait. Luffy voulait l'avoir, lui Usopp et Chopper changèrent donc la direction du navire pour le suivre.

Nami vit ensuite un phare sur l'eau avec une maison à côté, mais ce n'était pas une île. Quand le crapaud s'arrêta enfin, ils durent tirer le bateau de là. Parce qu'il s'arrêta devant un train !

Ils rencontrèrent enfin une grand mère totalement bourrée, une petite fille super excitée qui avait un lapin. La journée était très étrange.

Elles leur expliquèrent un peu la situation par rapport au train et les différentes îles aux environs. Ils pourraient faire réparer le Merry à Water 7. C'était génial. Ils s'y rendirent, les gens leur expliquant sur le chemin où ils pouvaient jeter l'ancre. L'île avait l'air d'avoir l'habitude des pirates. Liana et Gin se joignirent au groupe de Nami, Usopp et Luffy. Gin lui avait demandé le matin même si elle pourrait l'aider à acheter des fringues. Il en avait marre du style qu'il portait avec Don Krieg.

Sur le chemin de la banque ils virent de nombreuses personnes avec des masques. C'était étrange.

"Il doit y avoir une fête ou un festival." Gin dit de derrière sur elle sur le Bull.

Ils arrivèrent au centre de la cité, c'était magnifique.

Le banquier tenta de les rouler, Gin et Liana eurent un sourire d'impatience : Nami n'allait pas le laisser passer comme ça. Elle intervint d'ailleurs rapidement, en citant au passage leur mise à prix. Liana arriva à se retenir de rire jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de la banque mais difficilement.

Ils laissèrent Luffy, Nami et Usopp devant le quai 1, avant d'aller faire du shopping. Gin n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait, il savait juste qu'il voulait que ce soit pratique et différent de sa tenue grise avec dragons rouge.

Il essaya donc un style de cowboy, de boy scout... Liana était morte de rire. Mais elle décida d'intervenir, voyant que Gin était impatient.

Ils ressortirent du magasin une heure après y être entrés, Gin était méconnaissable. Elle avait réussi à lui faire abandonner le bandeau, dégageant ainsi son visage, il avait un slim noir fait dans une matière très souple, elle s'était renseignée. Fallait pas que le pantalon craque au milieu d'un combat. Ca pouvait être embarrassant. Ainsi qu'un polo rouge, allant avec ses boucles d'oreilles. Le polo était bien ajusté, mettant bien en valeur ses muscles. Elle lui avait trouvé aussi une veste en cuir noire, il la portait au dessus de l'épaule gauche, portant des sacs de l'autre main. Ils avaient trouvé pleins de chose, et Liana avait réussi à bien négocier.

Liana décida ensuite d'aller au coiffeur, elle voulait se faire des mèches : elle en ressortit avec des mèches rouges, bleus et vertes. Elles accentuaient encore plus le noir de ses cheveux. Ils ressortirent vite du coiffeur, Gin la traina même dehors, pour son plus grand amusement.

Après s'être baladé un peu plus longtemps dans les rues, ils décidèrent de retourner au bateau. Ils étaient les premiers à rentrer, Zoro leur annonça ensuite ce que le charpentier avait dit. Le Vogue Merry était irréparable. Ils étaient choqués, Chopper et Sanji qui rentrèrent après eux l'étaient aussi.

"Usopp va être mal." Liana

"Ouais c'est clair. Mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix." Zoro

"Non c'est sûr. Je me demande quelle va être la décision de Luffy." Liana

Rien ne fut ajouté. Avec Robin introuvable et le bateau cassé, l'ambiance était sombre. Elle ne s'arrangea pas avec les nouvelles que Nami apportait : Usopp s'était fait tabassé, et on leur avait piqué 200 000 000. Ils étaient juste furieux.

Ils allèrent chercher Usopp, laissant Nami sur le bateau. Mais quand ils arrivèrent à l'endroit que Nami leur avait indiqué, il n'était plus là, il y avait juste du sang.

"Il est parti tenté de se rattraper." Gin

Luffy arriva ensuite, sautant des toits, et après que Sanji l'ait repêché, ils allèrent à la Franky Family House. Pour trouver Usopp encore plus abîmé qu'avant au milieu des ordures.

Ils allaient les massacrer, et leur apprendre pourquoi on s'en prenait pas à des pirates. Encore moins à un membre de leur équipage.

Luffy défonça la porte, et le combat commença. Liana ne sortit que son sabre, ces pourritures ne méritaient pas mieux. Ils en firent de la pâtée, et détruisirent ensuite la maison.

Ils discutèrent ensuite sur ce qu'ils allaient faire, pendant ce temps Chopper soignait Usopp, quand Luffy leur fit part de sa décision.

"Le bateau. J'ai décidé, il est tant de dire au revoir au Vogue Merry." Luffy

Après avoir dit cela, ils rentrèrent au bateau, Usopp fut lévité sur une civière que Liana avait dessiné, avant que Sanji et Chopper, en forme humaine, ne la soulève.

Quelques heures plus tard, Usopp était enfin réveillé, la première chose qu'il fit, fut de s'excuser. Quand Sanji lui dit qu'il avait eu de la chance d'être encore vivant, et que Nami voulut intervenir, Liana lui marcha sur le pied. Elle savait que Nami était furieuse pour l'argent, mais c'était pas le moment de se plaindre. Heureusement elle compris sans problème.

Luffy annonça ensuite à Usopp qu'ils allaient changer de navire. La réaction d'Usopp fut loin d'être bonne. Le reste de l'équipage tenta de calmer le jeu entre les deux, mais en vain. Usopp était trop blessé, par son propre échec et maintenant penser que le Merry était en train de mourir. Il refusait même de l'envisager.

Quand Usopp dit que Luffy n'était pas un vrai capitaine, Gin dut saisir Liana par les poignets pour éviter qu'elle ne se jette sur lui.

La situation escalada ensuite. Luffy finalement faillit dire une bêtise, Sanji le frappa avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase.

"On devrait tous se calmer et en parler demain, la journée a été longue et mouvementée. Nous devrions nous poser." tenta Liana

Mais c'était trop tard. Usopp disait déjà qu'il resterait avec le Merry. Il quitta l'équipage, disant qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes buts qu'eux. Il descendit alors du Merry, sous les appels de Sanji, Chopper et Nami.

Zoro, Liana et Gin ne dirent rien, Usopp avait dit ce qu'il pensait et avait manqué de respect au capitaine. Il avait fait son choix. Il décida ensuite de provoquer Luffy dans un duel pour le Merry.

Nami était en train de gueuler sur Luffy, Liana alla la chercher et la traina sur le pond après l'avoir entendue dire que Luffy devait juste s'excuser. Quand ce fut fait, sous les regards médusés des autres. Nami tenta de protester mais Liana ne la laissa pas.

"Arrête un peu Nami, Luffy n'a rien fait de mal. Il a juste failli dire une connerie mais il s'est déjà excusé. Celui qui a tort c'est Usopp."Liana

"C'est juste une dispute stupide."Nami

"Non, ça l'était au début, mais c'est devenu plus. Usopp a non seulement manqué de respect à Luffy il l'a aussi insulté en disant que Luffy laisserait qui que se soit derrière. Si Gin ne m'avait pas arrêté je lui aurai sauté dessus moi même. Mais en plus de ça il a douté sa place dans l'équipage, tu crois que c'est sorti comme ça, de nulle part ? Non Usopp devait le penser depuis un moment qu'il avait pas sa place avec nous. " Liana s'arrêta alors pour reprendre son souffle

"En plus Luffy n'a pas d'autre choix que de le combattre, sinon il perd son honneur et le notre au passage. Si jamais il avait refusé ça voulait dire qu'il ne considérait pas Usopp comme quelqu'un de digne. C'est fait Nami, et toute tes crises de rage et tes critiques n'y changeront rien. Tu crois que c'est facile pour Luffy ? Non, il a pas besoin que tu en rajoutes." ajouta Gin

"Et vous deux ça suffit. Sanji même si Zoro avait tué ceux qui sont monté sur le bateau, il y en avait plus, je doute vraiment que ça aurait empêché d'autre membres de la Franky Family de nous voler. Il n'y a personne à blâmer, c'est arrivé. Point. " Liana les coupa

Chopper rentra ensuite, disant que Usopp avait dit qu'ils n'étaient plus amis. Il était en larme. La situation craignait vraiment.

Ils attendirent en silence que 10 heure ne sonne. Luffy leur ordonna de rester à bord et il partit rencontrer Usopp. Il lui donna une dernière chance de changer d'avis mais Usopp le rejeta.

Le combat fut sale, Usopp utilisa tous les tours possibles et imaginables, y compris le fait que Luffy ne voulait pas le blesser. Mais ce fut pour rien, Luffy gagna comme prévu. Usopp n'avait pas vraiment eu une chance de victoire, et il le savait très bien.

Luffy lui laissa le Merry, Liana commença à aller rassembler leurs affaires, laissant Zoro se charger de Luffy.

Ils partirent ensuite s'installer dans un hôtel. Le lendemain matin ils apprirent que Iceberg avait été blessé, dans une tentative d'assassinat. Luffy et Nami allèrent aux nouvelles, Chopper et Sanji décidèrent d'aller chercher Nami. Gin, Liana et Zoro eux choisirent de rester à l'hôtel.

Ils furent attaqués soudainement, Zoro finit par trouver un journal, ils étaient blâmés pour la tentative d'assassinat sur Iceberg. Chopper, Sanji, Nami et Usopp devraient être tranquille. Ils avaient juste les photos de ceux recherchés. Mais ça craignait pour eux quand même.

Ils finirent par réussir à se retrouver, sans Sanji qui avait apparemment un plan. Quand Chopper leur dit ce que Robin avait dit, Zoro posa une question juste.

"Il faut aussi savoir pourquoi." Gin

"Pourquoi ?" Liana

"Pourquoi s'en prendre au ne pas le tuer directement ? Et pourquoi elle a dit qu'on ne la reverrait plus. Comment elle peut en être sûre ? On peut toujours la retrouver en voguant sur Grand Line.

Luffy décida ensuite qu'ils iraient chez le maire. Il voulait parler à Robin. Ils le voulaient tous.

* * *

Ils étaient dehors du quartier général. La place était lourdement gardée.

La nuit était calme, ils attendaient en silence, quand soudain une explosion retentit. Luffy en profita pour se tirer sans qu'ils ne le voient. Ils partirent après lui, et choisirent de passer par l'entrée principale, suspectant qu'il était allé par là, il y aurait donc moins d'ennemis. Ils avaient tort. Liana et Zoro s'en chargèrent, pouvant les battre avec le dos de leur lames, ce qui n'était pas le cas des tonfas de Gin.

Ils se dépêchèrent et finirent par arriver devant la porte de la chambre d'Iceberg, Gin courut en avant et défonça la porte avec ses tonfas.

Ils entrèrent donc dans la chambre en même temps que Luffy et un autre gars. Il y avait Robin, une autre femme et trois hommes dans la pièce debout et un homme probablement Iceberg, Liana devina, au sol gravement blessé.

Apparemment trois des assassins bossaient avec Paulie, et il connaissait aussi le quatrième. C'était des agents du gouvernement qui avait travaillé sous couverture.

Robin avait un but et l'équipage la gênait. Les agents du gouvernement étaient entre eux et Robin, et Luffy ne voulait qu'elle quitte l'équipage. Ils devaient la récupérer. Mais ses agents étaient forts, et ils avaient des techniques puissante.

Zoro s'occupa du gars au long nez, Liana de la jeune femme et Gin du type à face de taureau, essayant d'aider Luffy à rattraper Robin, mais en vain. Luffy fut envoyé dans un mur, Gin fut coupé, Liana et Zoro eux furent traversé par un doigt comme si c'était des balles.

Et les hommes du CP9 n'étaient même pas à fond.

Lucci décida de leur montrer quelque chose avant de partir. C'était un détenteur d'un fruit du démon : il était un zoan type léopard.

Avec un simple mouvement de jambe, il coupa le mur. C'était quoi ce genre de technique. Luffy réussit à frapper Lucci pour sauver Paulie et Iceberg mais Lucci le saisit par la tête.

Liana sortit son pistolet et tira mais trop tard. Luffy avait déjà été envoyé valser dans les airs, et Lucci avait déjà bougé. Il était devant elle, il il l'envoya voler aussi. Gin et Zoro connurent le même sort.

Ils n'étaient pas assez fort pour ces types.


	25. Chapter 25 : Rocketman Voyage en train

_**Coucou. Comme surnom pour Liana on m'a proposé la Danseuse mystique ainsi que Danseuse féline vous en pensez quoi ?**_

 _ **Il y a encore deux chapitre je dirai avant qu'il faille absolument que je me décide.**_

 _"Chopper, celle que nous devons trouver c'est Liana. Avec elle on pourra retrouver tous les autres."_

Liana revint à elle en sentant l'urgence émanant de Nami et Chopper. Elle se concentra sur les positions de tout le monde, découvrant que Sanji, Usopp et Robin était ensemble ou en tout cas pas loin les uns des autres, Nami allait vers Luffy, Chopper vers Zoro. Gin était pas très loin d'elle. Ils devaient se retrouver, choisir ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant.

Elle se força à se relever, elle avait atterri dans une grande maison de la ville base, après avoir percuté une maison en face violemment. Le choc l'assommant sur le coup. Elle ignora ça, le fait qu'elle était blessé, de la raclée donnée par le CP9 et les coupures qu'elle avait eu en traversant la fenêtre, et qu'elle avait probablement perdu a jamais le pistolet que Ben lui avait donné. Elle ignora tout ça pour aller chercher Gin, qu'elle trouva bloqué dans une fenêtre de toit. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave elle aurait rit. Elle coupa un bout du toit et ils dégagèrent de ce toit.

"Tu n'en parles à personne okay ?" Gin

"Promis. Ca va ?" Liana

"Ouais, je me sens léger, il me manque une tonfa. Et toi ?" Gin

"La même, j'ai tombé mon pistolet. Allez viens faut rejoindre les autres, j'aime pas du tout ce qui nous arrive dessus." Liana

"Tu peux nous faire léviter ?" Gin

"Je peux pas me faire léviter mais j'ai une idée, tu me fais confiance ?" Liana

"Je vais pas aimer ton plan pas vrai ?" Gin

"Non." répondit Liana sans lever les yeux de son carnet à dessin.

"Ben ouais je te fais confiance. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?" Gin

"T'accrocher à ma taille, ne pas me déconcentrer et pas de mouvements brusque." Liana

Après avoir dit ça elle fit jaillir une copie de Pierre, le pégase de son carnet, elle monta dessus, Gin derrière elle et se concentra pour le faire léviter. Elle avait du mal à cause du vent et aussi du poids. Elle ne pouvait pas voler trop haut, à cause des rafales mais avec la vague derrière eux, ça les aida. Ils réussirent ainsi à rejoindre le grand escalier en même temps que les autres, avant que le dessin et la lévitation de Liana ne lâche. Mais la vague était sur eux.

Heureusement Pauly était là, il les tira hors de la vague grâce à ses cordes, et ils se mirent à courir pour se mettre à l'abri. Chopper accroché à la tête de Zoro et Nami sur l'épaule de Luffy.

Ils étaient en sécurité. Quand Luffy demanda pourquoi ils étaient tous dans la ville basse, Gin se tourna vers Liana avec un regard mi menaçant mi suppliant. Liana ne dit rien, elle se contenta de se tourner vers Nami, attendant une explication. Quand elle sut que Robin s'était sacrifiée pour les sauver, ses jambes menacèrent de lâcher, seul les bras de Gin l'empêchèrent de se ridiculiser.

Chopper s'approcha ensuite d'eux, il avait réussi à récupérer le tonfa perdu de Gin et le pistolet de Liana, qui le serra dans ses bras pour le remercier. Elle avait eu tellement peur de l'avoir perdu. C'était un cadeau de l'homme qu'elle considérait comme un père, elle s'en serait toujours voulu elle le savait. Il était irremplaçable. Surtout quand ils allaient à Ennies Lobby, une île gouvernementale. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de ne pas avoir toutes leurs armes.

Heureusement que Kokoro avait une solution pour leur permettre de suivre Robin et les autres. Un train : le Rocket Man, très rapide mais qui n'a pas de freins, ce n'est pas un train pour passager. Iceberg l'avait même mis en état de partir.

Ils étaient prêts à partir, il ne manquait que Nami, qui arriva avec du saké, de la viande, des fruits et des sucreries. Gin et Zoro se jetèrent sur l'alcool, Luffy sur la viande et Liana sur les sucreries et les fruits. Ils pouvaient reprendre des forces comme ça.

Avant de pouvoir partir, la Franky Family vint les trouver pour leur demander de les laisser venir. Franky avait été pris avec Robin et Usopp. Luffy accepta, au déplaisir de Nami, mais ils ne montèrent pas dans le train, ils s'accrocheraient avec leur KingBull.

Après cela, Kokoro mit le train en route, ils étaient enfin partis. La Franky Family les rejoignit ensuite, se harponnant au train. L'accélération quand le train arriva sur les rails fut choquant. Ils se retrouvèrent tous au sol dans le compartiment, Luffy rentrant juste à temps pour ne pas s'envoler.

Après l'accélération, ils étaient plus nombreux dans le compartiment : il y avait trois membres de la Franky Family, mais il y en avait trois de la Galley La: Pauly, Tileston et Lulu qui n'avaient rien à faire ici. Zoro n'était pas du tout content.

Mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire, en plus ils voulaient venger Iceberg. Ils avaient le même objectif. Luffy d'ailleurs le dit clairement en proposant une alliance, avec la condition qu'il se chargeait du type au pigeon : Lucci.

Ils devaient traverser la vague d'abord. Gin, Zoro et Luffy sortirent pour s'en charger, Liana proposa son aide, mais ils lui dirent qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin, elle resta donc au chaud dans le compartiment, avec Nami et Chopper.

Sanji profita de ce moment pour utiliser le Den Den Mushi qu'il avait laissé pour Nami et Liana à la gare. Nami lui expliqua que Robin s'était sacrifiée pour les protéger de l'attaque d'un Buster Call, les garçons revinrent une fois que Nami avait fini d'expliquer la situation. Ils avaient réussi à faire un trou dans l'Aqua Laguna dans une attaque conjointe.

Luffy ordonna ensuite à Sanji de les défoncer. Lui laissant carte blanche.

Liana décida ensuite de mettre des choses au clair, elle se tourna vers la fenêtre.

"Je veux être sûre qu'on est tous conscient de ce qu'on est en train de faire." Liana

"Tu ne veux pas.." Nami

"Bien sûr que si Nami, je veux récupérer Robin et lui remettre les idées en place pour ne pas nous avoir parlé et pas nous avoir fait confiance. Elle est une des nôtres, je n'ai pas le moindre doute dans mon esprit sur ce que je suis prête à faire pour la sauver. La question c'est et vous ? Si on ne la récupère pas sur la route, on se battra dans une ville entièrement gouvernementale. Comme pirate on est en froid avec la marine et le gouvernement mais là on va au niveau du dessus. On va devoir se battre Nami, peut être pas tous contre le CP9, mais chacun de nous va avoir un combat à mener.

On c'est fait battre tout à l'heure parce qu'on étaient paumés, mais les agents du CP9 nous ont épargnés, probablement grâce à Robin. Là on va se battre à mort. On peut pas se permettre le moindre doute, la moindre hésitation dans un combat de ce genre. Donc ma question c'est ça : Est ce que vous êtes prêt à faire ça, à vous battre avec tout ce que vous avez ?" Liana

"Oui." Luffy

"Ca à jamais été en question, et j'ai une promesse à tenir." Zoro

"Carrément." Gin

"Pour Robin, je donnerai tout ce que j'ai." Chopper

"Moi aussi." Nami

"Parfait, je voulais juste qu'on soit au clair. Maintenant, Chopper je voudrais que si on est plus nombreux que le CP9, tu ne te battes pas." Liana dit d'un ton hésitant

"Quoi, je peux me battre. Je suis pas faible, je veux me battre." Chopper

"C'est pas une question de faiblesse ou non Chopper. Aucun des membres de l'équipage est faible, même Usopp n'était pas faible quoi qu'il en pensait. C'est une question de jugeote Chopper, on peut pas se permettre d'avoir notre docteur blessé ou pire tué. Nami et moi on a des connaissances en médecine, on sait panser les blessures mais si jamais on est blessée on pourra rien faire. Ou si un des gars à une blessure qui est au dessus de nos compétences. Je ne veux plus jamais me sentir aussi inutile que quand Zoro, Gin et Sanji avait été électrocuté et que je pouvais rien faire.

Si j'étais la seule avec des connaissances médicales, je me serai tenu à l'écart des combats. Mais c'est pas le cas Chopper. Je ne te dis pas de ne pas te battre ou de ne pas te défoncer pour sauver Robin comme nous. Je te demande juste de ne pas te battre contre le CP9 si on est plus nombreux qu'eux." Liana supplia

"Tu seras celui sur lequel on s'appuiera pour l'après combat, ou pour nous couvrir quand on reprend notre souffle ou qu'on récupère un peu. Liana a raison Chopper, si tu peux éviter de combattre un agent du CP9, ce serait mieux. On te fait confiance pour nous remettre d'aplomb après les combats, mais qui le fera si tu es gravement blessé, en qui devront nous avoir confiance." intervint Zoro

En entendant cela, Chopper y réfléchit, il devait reconnaître que ça avait du sens, il ne pourrait pas soigner si il était trop blessé.

"Je combattrais quand même mais si je peux j'éviterai le CP9." Chopper dit avec un hochement de tête

"Merci de comprendre." Liana dit avec un fin sourire

"Liana, je peux te poser une question?" Nami

"Tu viens de le faire mais vas y." Liana

"Pourquoi tu ne te sers jamais de ton pistolet ? Je crois qu'aujourd'hui c'était la première fois que je te voyais tirer avec. " Nami

Liana se passa la main dans les cheveux en réfléchissant à sa réponse.

"Sais tu quel est le danger avec les armes de loin ?" Liana

"Non." Nami répondit en fronçant les sourcils

"Ceux sur qui tu tires ne sont pas des gens, juste des cibles. Quand je lance mes poignards je ne tue pas si je ne le veux pas. Quand je tire avec mon pistolet c'est pour tuer. C'est un automatisme. Du coup j'évite de m'en servir si j'ai le choix. C'est uniquement quand ceux que j'aime sont en danger. C'était la première fois depuis des années que mon tir n'a pas touché sa cible." Liana répondit

"Qui te l'a offert ? Tu avais l'air tellement heureuse quand je te l'ai rendu." demanda Chopper

"Ben, le second de Shanks, je le voie comme un père. Du coup j'y tiens énormément, c'est lui aussi qui m'a appris à tirer." Liana

Il y eut un moment de silence après cela. Nami se tapa ensuite le front et s'exclama.

"J'avais totalement oublié, je nous ai pris des affaires pour qu'on puisse se changer."Nami

"Oh t'es géniale." Liana

Les garçons se changèrent et se fut ensuite le tour des filles.

Liana était ravie de quitter le pantalon noir et le bustier vert qu'elle portait pour sa tenue habituelle : short court et haut de maillot. Elle attacha ensuite son sabre dans le dos, la lanière du fourreau passant juste au milieu de ses seins. A la ceinture de son short il y avait son pistolet ainsi que deux poignards. Les deux autres étaient attachés au niveau des cuisses. Elle remit ensuite son sac en bandoulière, il croisait la lanière du fourreau au même endroit. Elle était prête.

Nami lui servit de paravent quand elle se changea, pour la plus grande partie en tout cas, et elle rendit la pareille pour Nami ensuite. A la plus grande joie de Lulu, Tileston et Zambai (celui de la Franky Family). Quand Pauly commença à leur reprocher leur accoutrement et le fait qu'elles c'étaient changé devant eux, Nami tenta de faire remarquer qu'il n'y avait qu'un compartiment, quand il continua à râler Liana intervint.

"C'est totalement scandaleux." Pauly

"Très joli scandale." Lulu, Tileston et Zambai

"Qu'est ce qui t'obligeait à regarder ? Toi ou les autres d'ailleurs ? Rien pas vrai. Donc tais toi. Les autres ont pas l'air de protester le fait qu'on avait pas d'autre choix que de se changer ici."

"Mais c'est totalement .." Pauly

"Ferme la. J'aime déjà pas l'idée que ma sœur ait du se changer devant vous alors au moins ferme là." interrompit Luffy

Liana était morte de rire quand Kokoro proposa de se changer aussi et que les trois hommes qui avaient profité du "spectacle" la supplièrent de ne pas le faire.

Quand Zoro fit la remarque sur la nouvelle arme de Nami, Gin vint la voir, il avait travaillé aussi sur la Baguette Climatique mais n'avait pas vu le résultat final. Usopp avait fait du bon boulot.

"J'ai quelques dials : impact et axe, vous les voulez ?" Liana proposa en examinant le contenu de son sac

"Je vais prendre un axe dial si tu veux bien." demanda Nami

Liana lui tendit un, et lui expliqua comment ça fonctionnait.

Ils étaient tous parés, Luffy avait même réussi à mettre de la viande dans son bermuda.

Ils attendaient plus ou moins calmement de rattraper le train des mers, quand Luffy dit qu'il voyait un train. Mais ce n'était que deux wagons. Luffy alla voir pour vérifier si un des leurs était à l'intérieur, mais il n'y avait que des soldats.

Il demanda donc à Zoro de couper tout ça, ce que ce dernier fit sans problème à la plus grande surprise et au choc de la Franky Family et de la Galley La.

Zoro était excité, ils croisèrent un monstre marin coupé en deux, quelqu'un de fort était sur les rails. En voyant le Capitaine Bones la Franky Family voulut lui tirer dessus mais Luffy leur dit de laisser Zoro s'en charger. Il le fit sans soucis, et ils retournèrent ensuite dans le compartiment.

"J'espère que je pourrais me battre aussi un peu. Depuis qu'on est dans ce train je fais rien, c'est long." Liana râla.

Pour le plus grand amusement de Zoro, Gin et Luffy. Luffy décida de taquiner un peu sa sœur pour s'occuper. Il lui dit tout ce qu'il avait fait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et ne lui donne un coup de poing. Il s'arrêta alors en rigolant.

Il reprit alors sa position sur la tête du requin pour observer l'horizon et guetter le train. Il hurla l'alerte : il y avait le crapaud qui crawlait sur la voie. Il poussa leur train hors des rails et il les sépara de la Franky Family.

Apparemment Kokoro connaissait le crapaud et était en train de lui expliquer la situation. Ils attendaient dans le wagon que Kokoro et Nami retrouve les rails.

"Je pense qu'on va être l'équipe de secours la plus étrange qui existe : des pirates, la Franky Family, des charpentiers, une petite fille, un lapin et un crapaud." remarqua Gin

"Tant que ça fonctionne c'est pas important." Zoro

Ils finirent par retrouver les KingBulls et le reste de la Franky Family en même temps que les rails. Sanji et Usopp, sous le déguisement de Sniperking était avec eux.

Pendant que Luffy et Chopper gobait l'histoire de Sniperking, Sanji racontait aux autres ce qui c'était passé avec Robin et Franky. Et l'histoire de Robin avec le Buster Call.

"Quels salauds. Se servir d'un traumatisme de son enfance pour faire pression. Et après c'est les pirates les méchant. Je sais pas contre qui je suis le plus furieuse le gouvernement ou Robin pour ne pas nous en avoir parlé. " s'exclama Liana.

Pauly leur montra ensuite un plan d'Ennies Lobby, leur expliquant un plan pour les faire avancer vers le CP9, vu que seuls eux, les pirates, avaient une chance contre les assassins du gouvernement. Leur équipage devrait donc se concentrer uniquement sur les gros poissons, laissant le reste aux autres. Luffy accepta l'idée, ils auraient du se méfier, savoir qu'il n'aurait pas la patience d'attendre. Il se tira à la première occasion de nouveau.

Ils allaient devoir aller le plus vite possible pour le rattraper.  
Que le combat commence.


	26. Chapter 26 : Ennies Lobby

Le temps était écoulé, c'était l'heure. Zoro était avec le crapaud sur la tête du train, les autres étaient dans le compartiment attendant.

Quand Zoro leur dit de se tenir à quelque chose, Liana et Gin s'accrochèrent très fort aux fenêtres du train, Liana prenant avec elle Chimney et son lapin, Gin s'occupant de Kokoro. Ils avaient confiance en Zoro et si il leur disait de faire ça c'est qu'il avait une raison. Leur seule inquiétude était pourquoi. Les marines avaient fermé une des portes, après le passage des autres. Zoro décida alors que si ils ne pouvaient pas passer par les portes, ils passeraient par dessus. Il oublia juste le moment de atterrissage.

Sa technique de s'en confier à la chance, semblait marcher plutôt pas mal, songea Liana quand le train fut ralenti dans sa chute par un géant. Liana, Gin, Zoro et Sanji se chargèrent des soldats entourant le train. Même si Sanji était le seul à pas être reconnu. Ce sur quoi Zoro appuya pour se foutre de lui, quand Sanji se moqua du fait qu'il était connu comme "sous fifre". Liana les fit arrêter de se disputer en leur faisant reconnaître que c'était pas vraiment le moment.

Kokoro et Chimney se firent ensuite passer pour des otages et Nami se chargea d'une bonne partie des soldats avec une attaque de la baguette climatique. Malheureusement son attaque toucha aussi les quatre qui étaient prêts des marines quand elle lança son attaque.

Ils furent ensuite hissé sur un des KingBulls par Pauly, lui et les deux autres membres de Galley La allèrent s'occuper des soldats du gouvernement au sol. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le bordel qui avait lieu sur l'île sachant qu'ils trouveraient Luffy là bas.

Ils s'aperçurent qu'Usopp n'était pas avec eux sur Sodome, mais ne savaient pas si c'était son choix ou accidentel. Mais bon il était capable de se débrouiller.

Tout allait plutôt bien, jusqu'à ce que Sodome se fit toucher gravement. Zambai leur dit de vite changer de Bull, monter vite sur Gomorrhe, ils devaient avancer à tout prix, les pirates le firent donc.

"Les gars, on protège Gomorrhe, okay ?" Liana dit d'une voix dure

Tout le monde acquiesça, à partir de là, ils bloquèrent toutes les attaques possible faite sur Gomorrhe. Kokoro les informa ensuite que pour accéder la tour de justice, là où il y avait Robin ils devaient actionner deux leviers qui se trouvaient dans les deux tours du tribunal. Et Chimney leur dit ensuite qu'elle avait vu Luffy sur le toit, en train de se battre.

Heureusement que les pirates étaient sur le qui vive, ils arrivèrent juste à temps à arrêter trois boulets, qui auraient touché Gomorrhe : Sanji avec son pied, Gin avec ses tonfas et Liana avec sa magie.

"Faites attention avec ces gars, ils sont forts je pense." Gin

Malheureusement en protégeant les côtés de Gomorrhe, ils ne purent bloquer l'attaque frontale, faite par un des canons, Zoro fut distrait ainsi que les autres, car ils virent rapidement Luffy, qui était aux prises avec Blueno du CP9.

Mais même si l'attaque avait endommagé Gomorrhe, surtout ses yeux, il continua, il était tout aussi déterminé que le reste de la famille à récupérer Franky. Malheureusement, ne voyant plus il s'abimait en avançant. Il se dirigeait tout droit sur un mur, mais Sanji et Zoro le débarrassèrent de cet obstacle. Ils étaient arrivés sur la place devant le Tribunal.

Ils ne pouvaient pas grimper aux murs comme Luffy, leur seul moyen de le rejoindre était en montant dans le Tribunal. Ils furent interrompu par un boulet qui arrivait droit sur eux, mais avant qu'ils n'aient à faire quoi que ce soit le crapaud l'arrêta, Sanji partit voir qui exactement les attaquaient.  
Pendant ce temps Zoro avait coupé une ouverture dans la porte du tribunal,

Lui et Liana lancèrent ensemble une attaque tornade, prenant soin ainsi de la majorité des soldats du tribunal. La Family se sépara ensuite en trois groupe, deux qui allaient s'occuper des leviers et un qui s'occupait du juge à trois tête.

De chaque côté du juge il y avait des escaliers, montant ainsi ils arriveraient au toit donc à Luffy.

Zoro ouvrit la voie, et ils commencèrent à courir, ralenti par l'arrivée de Sanji qui voulait ouvrir le chemin pour Nami et Liana à leur plus grande exaspération. Entre le crétin qui voulait sauver Robin et l'autre sans aucun sens d'orientation, ils étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.

Le juge tenta de leur bloquer le passage mais Zambai et les autres s'en occupèrent. Leur laissant la voie libre. Malheureusement avec les soldats de la marine et du gouvernement, ils perdirent Zoro de vue, Sanji lui était loin devant. Liana, Gin et Chopper se chargeaient des soldats sans problème, Liana n'avait qu'à se servir de son sabre, mais ils les ralentissaient. Ils étaient prêt d'une fenêtre ouverte quand ils entendirent une phrase qui les fit voir rouge

"Je veux mourir." Robin

Cela les rendirent plus déterminés à la rejoindre, les deux jurés n'avaient aucune chance contre Gin et Liana, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent continuer à avancer tous les quatre, ils furent pris dans une sorte de tornade venant du bas. Elle les mena jusqu'au toit, ils arrivèrent tous sauf Chopper à se rattraper sur leur pieds. Zoro arriva ensuite et bien que Nami critiquait sa technique, Liana ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un clin d'œil, ils étaient montés comme ça en un temps record. Battant même Sanji, qui était dépité d'être arrivé après Zoro. Sniperking arriva ensuite par la voie des airs. L'atterrissage était raté par contre.

Tous se mirent à côté de Luffy sur les piliers de la tour.

Nami, Zoro. Luffy, Sniperking. Liana, Gin. Sanji, Chopper.

Pendant que Zoro expliquait la situation avec le pont à Luffy, Liana observait leurs adversaires.

"Semblerait que l'un d'entre nous ait pas à se battre. On est plus nombreux que les membres du CP9, le gars avec le mec bizarre semble être inutile au combat, si la tête paniquée qu'il a est une indication."

"Ouais. Je prends le gars au pigeon." Luffy

"Moi celui au long pif." Zoro

Les autres ne firent aucune demande. Et un regard rapide avec Chopper rassura Liana, il se rappelait de leur discussion. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre le pont.

La réponse de Robin au Buster Call était frappante, Sandam était vraiment un salopard. L'idée de lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux démangeait Liana mais elle se contint. Ça ne servirait à rien. En plus pour avoir fait souffrir Robin, il méritait une mort bien moins douce et sans douleur.

Robin raconta ensuite son histoire et le risque du Buster Call, mais Spandam ne voulait rien entendre, pour lui des marines ne tueraient pas d'autres marines, même pendant un Buster Call. Elle leur dit ensuite qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la considèrent un jour comme un fardeau, comme elle avait le monde après elle. Que c'était ça sa plus grande peur. Qu'elle préférait mourir maintenant avant que ça n'arrive.

Spandam leur montra ensuite le drapeau du gouvernement mondial : l'organisation après Robin. Luffy demanda alors à Sniperking de dégommer le drapeau. Déclarant la guerre au gouvernement par ce geste. Luffy demanda ensuite à Robin de lui dire qu'elle voulait vivre. Robin se mit à pleurer et à dire qu'elle voulait vivre avec eux, vivre pleins d'aventure et repartir avec eux. Rester leur nakama.

Enfin, ils allaient enfin pouvoir tout balancer pour la sauver et elle collaborerait.

Au même moment le pont commença à s'abaisser, pour la plus grande joie de Zoro, Gin et Liana, qui voulaient faire payer au CP9, ils voulaient se battre.

Mais quelque chose arrêta la descente du pont. Franky choisit ce moment pour détruire les plans de l'arme qu'il avait, faisant ainsi un pari sur lequel ils allaient arracher Robin au gouvernement.

Avant que Liana ne puisse créer un pont grâce à son pouvoir, Kokoro leur dit de sauter dans le vide. Liana n'eut pas le temps de proposer une autre solution que le bras de Luffy était derrière elle la poussant dans le vide avec le reste de l'équipage. Ils furent récupéré en vol par le Rocketman, même chose pour franky que Spandam avait jeté dans le vide de colère après qu'il ait détruit les plans de l'arme antique.

Ils traversèrent grâce au Rocketman l'espace entre le Tribunal et la Tour de Justice. Ils s'en sortirent tous sans blessure. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent quitter la sale un des membres du CP9, vint leur expliquer que même si il libérait Robin, ils avaient besoin de la clé de ses menottes en granit marin. Les six agents du CP9, autre que Lucci, avaient une clé. Un d'entre eux avait la bonne, ils devaient donc toutes les récupérer et pour cela ils devaient les battre, tout ça avant que Robin ne soit envoyé au QG de la Marine. C'était une course contre la montre.

Ils laissèrent Luffy partir après Robin et Lucci. Puis se séparèrent tous, même Franky, pour récupérer les clés. Le jeu pouvait commencer.


	27. Chapter 27: Combats contre le CP9

Liana entra dans la première salle qu'elle trouva. Bingo. Un des agents étaient là, pas un de ceux de Water 7, dommage mais pas grave. C'était un homme massif, presque aussi massif que pépé. Il avait environ la trentaine, une moustache, les cheveux longs et blonds. A sa ceinture il y avait une épée.

Elle dégaina son sabre, il fit de même.

"Je suis le troisième plus fort du CP9, Dosan est mon nom. Tu n'as absolument aucune chance de récupérer la clé et encore moins de sortir d'ici vivante Potter Liana."

"Désolée mais je suis pas du genre à écouter les crétins dans ton genre, et je suis un peu pressée, si tu en venais au fait." Liana

"Très bien rencontre ta mort."

Il commença alors à se transformer en homme ours. Génial un autre fruit du démon carnivore. Le combat commença de suite.

Il était rapide malgré sa masse, mais elle aussi. Elle observait attentivement chacune de ses techniques, elle voulait en apprendre le plus possible sur les techniques du Rokushiki.

Dosan la sous estimait, c'était évident en voyant son choc quand elle réussi avec sa lame à le couper malgré le Metallium qu'il utilisait. Le combat augmenta d'un cran après ça. Mais Liana rendait chaque griffure ou coupure par une autre coupure.

Leur combat fut momentanément stoppé quand ils sentirent la tour trembler et virent une coupure apparaître dans les murs.

Ils reprirent ensuite le combat, mais deux ou trois minutes après, une secousse plus grande causa un plus grand glissement vers le côté de leur plafond.

"Je sais pas ce qui se passe mais j'en ai marre de jouer. Je vais en finir avec toi." Dosan

"Marrant c'est justement ce que j'allais dire." Liana

Elle rangea son sabre et sortit les deux poignards de sa ceinture.

"Qu'est ce que tu crois que deux poignards me faire quand avec un sabre tu ne peux me battre." Dosan

Liana ne prit même pas le temps de lui répondre, elle passa à l'attaque, Dosan n'arrivait même plus à la voir bouger, il tenta d'utiliser la technique Pliage mais en vain, elle le coupa avec ses poignards qui étaient lié à sa magie, des flammes sortaient d'un et de l'autre c'était une sorte de fouet. Il tomba au sol, il ne pouvait plus bouger.

"Je suis désolée mais un adversaire dans ton genre qui ne se bat qu'avec ses bras et jambes n'avait pas la moindre chance contre moi." fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de s'évanouir.

Elle le fouilla et finit par trouver la clé 6. Chopper arriva en courant. Il parut surpris de la voir déjà victorieuse.

"Liana, oh génial tu as gagné. C'est quoi le numéro de ta clé ?" haleta Chopper

"Le 6. Pourquoi ?" Liana

"Mince, Zoro et Sniperking sont attachés l'un à l'autre par des menottes et ils ont besoin de la clé 2 pour pouvoir être libre."

Il ne put en dire plus que Franky arrivait dans la pièce via le balcon.

"Ouah bon boulot c'est qui qui l'a mis KO ?" Franky

"Moi. Tu as gagné ?" Liana

"Oui voilà la clé. Impressionnant. " Franky

"C'est quoi le numéro ?" Liana

"4. Il se passe quoi ?" Franky

"Non on lui dit rien c'est un ennemi Liana." Chopper

"Et je suis dans votre camp." Franky

"C'est de ta faute si Usopp nous a laissé." Chopper

"Assez. C'est pas le moment. Usopp est parti de son propre chef Chopper. Et puis on a autre chose à faire maintenant que se disputer. Il faut sauver Robin." Liana

"Oui c'est vrai. Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?" Chopper

"Qui était les ennemis de Zoro et du mec masqué ?" Liana

Avant que Chopper ne réponde, Spandam annonça accidentellement qu'il avait déclenché, accidentellement le Buster Call.

"Quel abruti. Bon Chopper j'ai besoin que tu trouves Sanji." Liana

"Pourquoi ?" Chopper

"Il est blessé, je crois qu'il a perdu un combat et je pense que c'était contre la secrétaire, c'est une femme il aurait pas voulu lui faire du mal. Nami est à la place où il était quand il s'est fait blessé. Donc je pense qu'elle l'a remplacé." Liana

"Et ensuite ?" Chopper

"Tu vois si Nami a besoin d'aide. Si oui alors tu l'aides. Elle est plus que capable mais le temps presse là. Ensuite si la femme avait la clé 2, tu l'emmène aux garçons. Si c'est une autre tu vas voir où en est Gin." Liana

"Autre chose ? " Chopper qui était prêt à en faire le plus pour aider même sans se battre

"Une fois que Sanji est soigné tu l'envoie aider Zoro. Il est contre deux adversaires et l'autre a pas l'air doué en combat rapproché." Liana

"Toi tu vas faire quoi ?" Chopper

"Luffy a été stoppé et il est en train de se battre, surement contre le gars au pigeon, donc je vais aller rejoindre Robin, voir si une des clés qu'on a déjà fonctionne, sinon je la garderai en attendant que vous m'envoyiez le reste. J'essaierai aussi de piquer un bateau pour qu'on puisse se tirer d'ici rapidement. Tu as tout compris ?" Liana

"Oui je soigne Sanji, l'envoie combattre un des deux agents qui sont contre Zoro et Sniperking. Ensuite je vois si Nami a besoin d'aide, si oui je l'aide. Si elle a la clé 2 je l'emmène aux gars. Si elle l'a pas alors je vais prévenir Gin. Et ensuite ?" Chopper

"Tu dis aux autres de se bouger le cul pour qu'on puisse se tirer, en plus si le seul chemin de se tirer d'ici est de passer par Luffy et son adversaire faudra pas qu'on le distrait trop." Liana

"Okay j'y vais. Sois prudente." Chopper

"Toi aussi." Liana

Avant qu'elle ne puisse se mettre en route, Franky se rappela à elle.

"Je peux venir t'aider ?" Franky

"Pourquoi pas. Mais je veux qu'il y ait une chose claire entre nous." Liana

"Quoi ?" Franky

"J'ai pas confiance en toi, oui tu nous aides et tout. Mais même. Je te préviens, si jamais j'ai le moindre doute par rapport à tes intentions, si tes actions menacent un de mes nakamas, je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer. Compris ?" Liana

"Oui. Mais tu peux me faire confiance." Franky

"On verra. Allez viens il faut qu'on se bouge." Liana

"Comment tu sais comment vont les autres et où ils sont ?" Franky lui demanda tout en continuant à courir

"Un don." Liana "Mais je ne sais pas le chemin que Luffy a pris par contre. Je sais où il est mais pas comment le rejoindre. Merde."

Ils tombèrent ensuite sur Chimney qui les mena dans la bonne direction. Ils continuèrent à courir jusqu'à la salle où Luffy était en train de se battre. Ce dernier refusa leur aide et les protégea même le temps de la traversée de la salle. Lucci tenta de leur bloquer la sortie mais Liana utilisa ses pouvoirs de lévitation pour le pousser du milieu et le propulser contre un mur, avant de passer la porte, Franky avec elle. Elle cria juste une chose avant de partir.

"Tu as pas intérêt à crever ici Luffy où je te ramènerai d'entre les morts pour te botter le cul." Liana dit avant de se remettre à courir.

Ils entendirent la réponse de Luffy.

"Toi non plus, Franky je te confie ma sœur et Robin. Si il leur arrive quelque chose je te tiendrais responsable." Luffy

Ils durent ensuite monter des escaliers. Mais finalement ils y étaient. Ils allaient pouvoir récupérer Robin.

* * *

Pendant ce temps avec Gin

Il était en train de se battre contre Kumadori, Nami avait beau avoir récupéré sa clé, il devait le battre. Sinon il serait une menace. Mais avec ses cheveux, il avait du mal à l'approcher suffisamment pour le battre.

Il ne pouvait pas perdre. La vie de Robin était en jeu, celle des autres aussi. Avec ce buster call. Il ne pouvait pas permettre que son adversaire puisse les pourchasser, Chopper devait être protégé, Nami devait déjà s'occuper de la secrétaire il ne pouvait pas lui demander de se battre encore après ça.

Non il devait gagner. Ce n'était pas grave si il ne pouvait pas s'approcher, il avait juste à utiliser l'air comme une arme, comme ils faisaient durant l'entrainement, comme pour l'Aqua Laguna.

Il pouvait le faire.

Grâce à une attaque de ce genre, Kumadori fut plaqué au sol. L'opportunité parfaite pour Gin, la suite fit facile et en quelques minutes il avait gagné et son adversaire n'était même pas en état de lever un doigt.

Il le laissa là et refit le trajet qu'il avait fait tout à l'heure, en sens inverse. Il devait aller voir comment Nami s'en sortait. Et si il ne pouvait pas trouver un moyen d'aider Sanji.

* * *

Chopper choisit de voir si Nami avait la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle Sanji était dans cet état, quand elle lui explique que Kalifa était une femme savon, Chopper jeta le contenu de sa bouteille d'eau sur Nami qui était dans le même état savon que Sanji. Il assista ensuite à la fin du combat, avec Nami qui battait Kalifa grâce à ses talents de navigatrice et ses connaissances sur la météo. Il l'envoya ensuite avec la clé vers Zoro et Sniperking pendant qu'il s'occupait de Sanji.

Le cas de Sanji fut vite réglé quand on connaissait le truc. Ce dernier put donc aller se battre, pour se rattraper.

Gin rejoignit ensuite Chopper, inquiet pour Nami jusqu'à ce que Chopper lui explique ce qui était arrivé. Ils décidèrent ensuite d'aller rejoindre Nami, Usopp et les autres pour voir quels ennemis ils avaient encore à battre.

* * *

 _Liana et Franky_

Franky passa en premier, il se prit la mine mais elle ne l'affecta pas du tout. Il tomba juste à la mer. Liana était là aussi par contre.

Elle se concentra et tira dans la jambe de Spandam.

"Sens toi honoré Spandam tu seras le premier à ne pas mourir d'une simple balle. Non toi tu vas mourir lentement, et douloureusement."

Liana fit ensuite un geste de la main, attirant Robin à elle grâce à sa magie.

Spandam se prit ensuite une bille explosive de Usopp. Il était libre donc. Ils avaient réussi. Ils allaient bientôt terminer alors.

Robin était en sécurité derrière elle, et Spandam était au sol à couiner comme un cochon.

Les soldats voulurent ensuite tirer mais Liana n'eut rien à faire, Usopp les toucha tous avec des billes explosives avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoique ce soit. C'était vraiment un tireur d'élite. Dire qu'il ne pensait pas avoir sa place dans l'équipage, quel idiot.

"Liana tu es là." Robin dit en pleurant

"Oui je suis là. Les autres tarderont pas trop je pense, Franky est avec moi. Je sais pas ce qu'il fout mais il est dans le coin. Tout ira bien Robin. On ne laissera pas le gouvernement t'emmener. Je te le jure." Liana répondit

Les marines allaient tirer, mais avant même que Liana ne mit un bouclier en place Franky était là, les sauvant.

Usopp envoya dans un sac un Den den Mushi et les clés qui leur manquaient. Franky les passa vite à Liana qui réussit à libérer Robin.

Du CP9 il n'y avait plus que Lucci. Mais Luffy se chargeait de lui. Le problème maintenant c'était le Buster Call.

"Il semblerait qu'après les assassins, des vices amiraux soient au menu." Liana dit en souriant

Le gouvernement allait payer pour chaque douleur, chaque peur, chaque larme que Robin avait versé à cause de lui.


	28. Chapter 28: Robin et le Buster Call

Dès que Robin fut libre, elle utilisa ses pouvoirs sur Spandam pour le gifler plusieurs fois. Cette action lui apporta un sourire, et Franky et Liana étaient très amusés. Leur amusement fut de courte durée, le bombardement avait commencé. Ils devaient voler un bateau pour se tirer d'ici.

En voyant les dix bateaux de la marine Robin se mit à trembler.

"Franky tu peux nous couvrir quelques minutes ?" Liana demanda tout en allant vers Robin

Franky lui jeta un coup d'œil et acquiesça. Liana serra Robin dans ses bras, elle lui frotta le dos.

"Robin, c'est pas Omara. Tu n'es plus l'enfant que tu étais alors, il y a de l'espoir. On va se tirer d'ici avec toute l'équipe d'accord ?" Robin fit un léger hochement de la tête. "Bien, tu vas prendre une grande respiration, on va se relever. Puis on va récupérer un bateau, attendre les autres et partir. Bon plan pas vrai ?" Liana

"Oui, je vais mieux. Merci. Tu as raison c'est différent maintenant. Vous êtes là." Robin dit tout en se relevant.

* * *

Au même moment, Nami, Kokoro et Chimney courraient vers la Tour de Justice essayant d'aller plus vite que l'eau, se dirigeant droit sur les garçons.

* * *

Franky se chargea pendant ce temps de Spandam et de son épée-éléphant. Envoyant l'éléphant sur Spandam.

"Tu sais quoi Franky, je crois que j'aime ton style." Liana dit

"Tu vas plus me tuer alors ?" Franky demanda avec un sourire

"Disons que la question commence à pencher plus vers le non." Liana

Tous les trois ensuite récupérèrent le bateau qui devait prendre Robin à la base. L'ironie était douce. Quelques minutes après qu'ils soient montés dans le bateau Kokoro jaillit de l'eau sous sa forme de sirène avec tout l'équipage moins Luffy. Ils semblaient tous être en état de choc.  
Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent et qu'ils virent Kokoro avec ses pieds palmé et son soutien gorge en coquillage, leurs réactions fut variées mais Sanji sauta sur Liana et enfonça son visage dans son ventre pour ne pas voir Kokoro en sirène et la destruction d'un de ses fantasmes.

Liana était pas ravie du tout, Zoro et Gin non plus. Ils aimaient pas tellement voir le cuistot pervers touché leur petite sœur. Chopper et Sniperking étaient toujours fixés sur Kokoro. Disant que les sirènes n'existaient pas.

Liana décida d'intervenir, avant qu'ils ne vexent Kokoro et pour que Sanji la lâche. Elle lança un regard d'excuse à Robin.

"Les gars, ont a Robin." Liana

Le résultat fut instantané, Sanji la lâcha brusquement et elle serait tombé si ce n'est pour Franky qui la rattrapa avant de la relâcher quand elle fut stable. Sanji voulut serrer Robin dans ses bras mais Nami et Chopper lui sautèrent dessus avant et Sanji se prit le mât dans son échec. Gin et Zoro eurent des sourires sadiques contents qu'il paye un peu, même sans leur intervention.

Ils descendirent ensuite du bateau, Franky et Liana avec eux pour observer la destruction que causait les navires de guerre sur leur précieuse île gouvernementale.

Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre Luffy.

Quand Franky entendit que ses amis de la Franky Family et ceux de Galley La n'avaient pas pu survivre, Liana s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main. Regardant l'horizon.

"Ne te fie pas à ça. Ne crois jamais à la mort de quelqu'un tant que tu n'as pas de preuves. Tu dis que tes gars sont costaud ?" Liana

"Oui." Franky

"Alors crois en eux. Ne te fie pas au marines. Ce qu'ils jugent impossible ne l'est pas toujours, après tout avant aujourd'hui il était impossible pour le CP9 de perdre et pourtant..." Liana

Franky hocha la tête d'un air décidé. Et il serra sa petite main avant de la relâcher.

"Tu as raison, je peux pas les croire. Merci."

Liana tomba ensuite sur un genou.

"Liana. Tu es blessée ?" Gin

"Pas moi. Luffy." elle haletait en parlant. "Il est déterminé mais il vient de se prendre un sale coup. " Liana

"Tu veux t'asseoir ?" Zoro

"Non, ça va aller. Ça m'a prise par surprise c'est tout. Je vais bien." elle regarda Zoro d'un regard droit et déterminé en disant ça.

Il fit un signe de tête pour lui dire Ok.

Les autres discutèrent ensuite du fait que Lucci était vraiment fort et qu'heureusement que Luffy le bloquait. Mais Liana elle se concentrait pour bloquer la douleur de Luffy. Elle ne pouvait pas ressentir ça maintenant, elle devait être forte, et concentrée.

Les marines venaient de détruire le pont qui reliait Luffy à eux. Et ils étaient en train de se regrouper tout autour de leur groupe.

"Les gars vous êtes d'attaque pour cinq Vices Amiraux ?" Gin plaisanta

"Les sous estimez surtout pas. On peut pas se le permettre. " Liana prévint

Chopper, Nami et Robin était sur le navire prêts à le défendre, Kokoro et Chimney avec.

Gin, Zoro, Franky, Sanji, Sniperking et Liana était au sol.

Avant que les soldats ne lancèrent l'attaque ils purent faire signe à Luffy qu'ils allaient bien et qu'ils avaient Robin avec eux.

Ils devaient tenir jusqu'à ce que Luffy ait fini son combat.

Les marines leur envoyèrent une équipe de 200, des colonels et des commandants de la Marine uniquement. Ils ne sous estimaient pas leur équipage. Sniperking commença à paniquer.

"SI tu dois te pisser dessus, va sur le bateau Long Pif." Liana lui dit sèchement, elle n'aimait pas le fait qu'il se batte avec un masque, en plus ils ne pouvaient se permettre de montrer de la faiblesse devant ces gars.

Usopp sembla se reprendre avec ça, il arrêta de trembler en tout cas.

Sanji disparut ensuite, Davy Jones sait où.

"Putain et à un moment pareil qu'est ce qu'il fout." se plaignit Gin

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se le demander longtemps, les soldats commencèrent à attaquer.

"Faites gaffe certains ont des pouvoirs. " cria Zoro

"Ça tombe bien nous aussi." Liana

Elle fit alors sortir une énorme enclume de son carnet et la fit tomber sur une dizaine de colonels. Les tuant sur le coup. Zoro tranchait dans le tas. Gin frappait tout ce qu'il pouvait, même chose pour Franky. Robin utilisait aussi son pouvoir. Chopper aussi et Nami utilisait la baguette climatique.

Liana commença ensuite à utiliser sa magie aussi tout en combattant avec son sabre. Elle poussait ceux avec un fruit du démon dans l'eau, poussant certains à arrêter l'attaque pour les repêcher. Une fois qu'ils l'identifièrent comme une redoutable combattante ils l'attaquèrent tous ensemble, la poussant à ranger son sabre.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a pirate tu as peur, tu te rends ?" l'interpella un colonel

Elle ne lui fit même pas la grâce d'un regard, elle tira ses poignards et commença à danser avec. Les colonels tombaient les uns après les autres sous ses lames, comme ils le faisaient sous les attaques des autres. Elle ne se laissa pas distraire quand Usopp enleva son masque pour appeler Luffy, elle se contenta juste de rejoindre Zoro pour l'aider à couvrir les arrières d'Usopp. En voyant qu'il se battait avec un sabre à moitié brisé, elle l'appela pour qu'il prenne le sien. Elle ne s'en servait pas.

Ils eurent un problème quand Chopper se transforma en un énorme monstre qui attaquait aussi bien les marines qu'eux. Il détruisit deux bateaux avant que les marines ne le poussent à l'eau. Franky plongea pour le chercher, il avait heureusement retrouvé sa taille habituelle. Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Comment il avait fait ce coup là ?

Juste après ça, Luffy gagna son combat. Il avait battu Rob Lucci le plus fort du CP9.

"On va repartir ensemble Robin." il cria juste après.

Ensuite ils eurent une autre bonne surprise, les géants, les KingBull, la Franky Family et les trois de Galley La étaient vivants. Il s'en étaient sortis et ils avaient un moyen pour se tirer d'Ennies Lobby. Tout allait bien. Franky pleura comme une madeleine après avoir entendu ça.

Mais Luffy ne pouvait pas bouger, il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait été trop blessé durant le combat, avait dépensé trop d'énergie. Son corps ne voulait plus bouger.

Nami leur dit de monter sur le navire, qu'ils récupéreraient Luffy au passage, mais les soldats tirèrent dessus, heureusement Sanji choisit ce moment pour réapparaître, sortant du navire Kokoro, Chimney, le lapin et Chopper que Franky avait mis sur le bateau après l'avoir repêché.

Ils n'avaient plus moyen de s'échapper à part.

"Ils descendront pas d'un de leur navire gentiment même si on demande poliment pas vrai?" demanda Liana rhétoriquement

"Tu peux toujours tenter. Mais j'en doute sérieux." répondit Zoro

Les navires commencèrent à pointer leur canons vers Luffy.

"Liana tu peux pas l'attirer ici comme tu as fait avec moi ?" Robin

"Il sera une cible mouvante, ce sera pas rapide, mais je peux tenter. Si vous voulez." Liana

"Sautez dans l'océan." hurla Usopp

Il leur criait qu'ils avaient encore un compagnon, après un moment d'hésitation ils le firent et arrivèrent non pas dans l'eau mais sur le Vogue Merry. Robin avait fait descendre Luffy en même temps qu'eux.

Elle les remercia ensuite. Mais ils durent couper la séquence émotion Spandam ordonna ensuite leur mort.

"Ce batard il est encore en vie." Franky

"Pas pour longtemps. Robin tu veux lui faire payer quelque chose avant que je tire ?" Liana

"Attends." Robin

Elle lui redonna une nouvelle séquence de baffes, et juste au moment où elle arrêta son pouvoir Liana tira, une balle dans la gorge. Il allait mourir en s'étouffant sur son sang. Une mort rapide mais pas agréable.

C'est ensuite quand les soldats commencèrent à leur tirer dessus que l'équipage apprit ce que Sanji avait fait durant son absence : fermer les portes faisant réapparaitre les courants et les tourbillons.

Ils suivirent ensuite les directions de Nami pour sortir de cet enfer.  
Quand des boulets de canon arrivèrent droit sur eux Sanji et Zoro saisirent les bras et les jambes de Luffy avant de se servir de son corps pour les renvoyer à l'envoyeur.

Usopp envoya ensuite un nuage de fumée pendant que Franky utilisait un Coup de Vent pour propulser Merry loin d'ici.

Au bout d'un moment ils réussirent à semer la marine, ils avaient gagné, ils avaient récupéré Robin.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure Chopper put de nouveau bouger, il soigna les blessures que Liana n'avait pas su faire. Il porta ensuite Luffy sur ses épaules, ce dernier ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Ils commencèrent alors à chercher Usopp, mais il c'était déjà caché derrière son masque de Sniperking.

Nami chercha en vain qui avait guidé Merry jusqu'à eux, et la voix qu'ils avaient tous entendu. Mais elle ne trouva personne. Ils rencontrèrent ensuite le bateau de la Galley La compagnie, avec Iceberg à bord. Juste quand ils arrivaient à leur niveau, Merry se brisa.

On leur avait bien dit qu'il ne pourrait pas les emmener jusqu'à la prochaine île.

Iceberg leur dit de le laisser partir, Merry était déjà un miracle pour ce qu'il avait réussi à faire en venant les sauver. Il avait une belle vie, ils devaient le laisser partir.

Luffy mit ensuite feu au Merry, l'équipage déjà à bord du bateau de la Galley La. Ils regardèrent le bateau bruler avec émotions, se rappelant tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu à bord du Merry.

De la neige tomba au dessus du feu qui embrasait le Vogue Merry.

Le Vogue Merry s'excusa ensuite de ne pas pouvoir les emmener plus loin et il les remercia pour tout le bonheur qu'ils lui avait donné.

Liana était en larmes, serrant la main de Robin et de Nami cette dernière pleurant aussi.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite à Water Seven pour pouvoir se reposer enfin.


	29. Chapter 29 : Franky et le Sunny

Luffy s'endormit avant même leur arrivée à Water 7, ils étaient tous claqués. Gin le porta jusqu'à la maison d'Iceberg qui les avait invité chez lui. Ils le mirent au lit, les garçons suivirent son exemple très vite. Sans Usopp qui était parti de son côté.

Les filles elles choisirent de prendre une douche, à tour de rôle : Robin y alla d'abord puis Liana et ensuite Nami. Nami était la plus longue dans la salle de bain. Quand Liana sortit de la salle de bain laissant la place à Nami, qui ne perdit pas une seconde, elle trouva Robin debout, avec un regard hésitant sur le visage. Elle se tourna vers Liana et se lança.

"On peut dormir ensemble ?" dit elle très vite

Tellement vite qu'il fallut un moment à Liana pour déchiffrer ses paroles, après l'avoir fait elle lui fit un sourire doux.

"Bien sûr que oui. Je vais juste rapprocher nos trois lits." Liana le fit tout en parlant

Quand Nami sortit de la douche, elle trouva Liana sur un lit à droite, avec Robin tourné vers elle, et le lit que Nami avait choisi de l'autre côté de Robin. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de monter dans le lit, de passer un bras autour de la taille de Robin. Elle s'endormit rapidement ensuite, épuisée.

Liana passait la main dans les cheveux de Robin, d'une manière relaxante.

"Robin, je ne poserai pas de questions, mais je veux que tu t'incruste bien dans le crâne, que je suis là pour toi, on l'est tous, mais si à un moment tu veux parler ou te changer les idées, tu peux venir. Même si je dors. Je dit pas que je râlerai pas parce que ça m'arrive quand même souvent, mais je suis quand même dispo. D'accord ?" Liana

"Oui. Merci." Robin dit d'une voix douce

Elles s'endormirent peu après et furent réveillé le lendemain matin par la bonne odeur de la cuisine de Sanji. Toutes les trois allèrent prendre le petit déjeuner. Elles étaient les premières levées avec lui. Il semblait ravi de prendre le repas seul avec les filles. Après que tout le monde ait bu leur tasse de café ou de chocolat chaud, dans le cas de Liana. Robin demanda quelque chose qui la dérangeait.

"Pourquoi Usopp est pas là ? Et pourquoi il avait ce masque ridicule ?" Robin

Nami et Sanji ne dirent rien, laissant à Liana le soin d'expliquer.

"Il a décidé de quitter l'équipage. Le jour où on est arrivé on a converti notre or en monnaie. On avait 300 000 000, Gin et moi on a laissé Nami, Usopp et Luffy devant le quai 1, on avait des courses à faire. Quand on est retourné au bateau, Zoro nous apprit que la Merry était condamné, comme tu l'as vu sur la route. Il dit la même chose à Sanji et Chopper qui arrivèrent un peu après nous. Il était irréparable. On était en train d'avaler la nouvelle, quand Nami est arrivée.

Elle nous a dit que la Franky Family nous avait piqué 200 000 000, et avait tabassé Usopp. Usopp est parti seul contre la Family, mais il se refit tabasser. On est arrivé un peu après, avec Luffy qu'on avait retrouvé en route. Ils nous apprirent qu'ils n'avaient plus l'argent, mais on s'en foutait un peu à ce point. Ils avaient touché à un des nôtres. On les massacra, et Luffy nous annonça ensuite sa décision de changer de bateau.

Quand Usopp se réveilla, il lui annonça, une fois sûr que c'était pas une blague, et que c'était pas à cause du manque d'argent, la situation dégénéra. Il dit qu'il ne se sentait pas à sa place avec nous, qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes objectifs et tout ..

Il provoqua ensuite Luffy en duel, pour le Vogue Merry, un duel qu'il perdit, mais Luffy lui laissa quand même le bateau. Sanji empêcha ensuite Chopper de le soigner, essayant de préserver sa fierté, Usopp avait dit à Chopper un peu plus tôt qu'ils n'étaient plus amis. Donc voilà.."

"Tu as oublié de dire que Luffy a manqué de dire à Usopp que si il était pas content il avait qu'à partir." interjeta Nami

"Et toi tu oubli qu'Usopp a aussi dit que Luffy n'était pas un vrai capitaine et qu'il abandonnait ses compagnons quand ils ne lui étaient plus utiles. Je n'ai oublié aucun des mots qui furent prononcé ce soir là Nami. Pas plus que je n'oublie qu'Usopp n'a même pas été capable de se battre sans masque. "Liana dit en se levant

Il y eut un moment de silence, interrompu par l'arrivée de Chopper et Gin. La tension disparut alors, et les deux femmes décidèrent de ne plus aborder le sujet.

Luffy dormit le reste de la journée. Les autres se reposèrent, leurs corps ayant aussi été mis à rude épreuves durant les combats. Liana décida d'amuser Chopper qui se sentait un peu seul sans Luffy et Usopp, en utilisant sa magie pour changer la couleur de sa fourrure. Pour son plus grand amusement et celui du reste de l'équipage.

La journée se passa calmement, ils profitèrent du soleil, jouèrent aux cartes. Profitant du répit.

Le deuxième jour se passa de la même façon. Ils attendaient que Luffy se réveille. Liana était allé avec Chopper et Robin voir la Franky Family et quand ils rentrèrent, ils trouvèrent Luffy endormi mais en train de manger, Kokoro et Chimney là avec le crapaud Yokozuna à la fenêtre. Nami était folle de joie, alors qu'ils croyaient que leurs affaires avaient été détruites, ceux de la Galley La les leur rendirent, expliquant qu'ils les avaient pris quand ils croyaient qu'ils étaient responsable pour la tentative d'assassinat sur Iceberg.

"J'ai jamais été aussi content d'avoir été accusé de quelque chose. " Gin dit en apprenant la nouvelle.

Franky arriva avec Kiwi et Mozu, les deux jumelles, pour leur expliquer qu'il avait utilisé leur argent pour acheter du bois. Il voulait leur construire un bateau avec le bois de l'arbre Adam, le même bois que celui du bateau du roi des pirates.

Après cette nouvelle, Liana voulut s'éloigner un peu de l'excitation, elle alla marcher dans les jardins en souriant, heureuse de la bonne nouvelle. Ils allaient avoir un bateau, ils avaient toutes leur affaires et les 100 000 000. Il ne manquait que le réveil de Luffy et tout serait parfait.

Elle retourna vite à la maison, quand elle entendit une commotion et un cri de douleur de la part de Luffy, dès qu'elle arriva elle se figea, et s'exclama en même temps que Luffy.

"Pépé."

Attirant ainsi l'attention de Garp sur elle, il lui donna aussi un coup de poing. Lui donnant une bosse comme celle de Luffy.

"Vous deux je crois que vous me devez des excuses." Garp

"Pourquoi ? C'est toi qui arrives et nous tape dessus sans raison. " protesta Liana

"Ouais on a rien fait nous." ajouta Luffy

"Vous êtes devenus des pirates." hurla Garp

"On t'a toujours dit qu'on le ferait." Luffy cria

"T'étais au courant." Liana

"C'est vraiment votre grand père ?" demanda Sanji

"Oui, vous battez pas contre lui vous avez aucune chance." Luffy "Il a failli nous tuer pleins de fois dans le passé."

Garp expliqua ensuite tout ce qu'il leur avait fait subir.

"Mais j'ai fait tout ça pour que vous deveniez des marines, ou une femme de marine." Garp

"On a jamais voulu ça nous." Liana

"Oui je veux devenir le roi des pirates, pas un de ces crétins de marine." Luffy cria et se fit taper dessus de nouveau

Garp donna ensuite une correction aux deux, avant de leur expliquer que Shanks était un des quatre Empereurs. Luffy ne comprit pas tout, mais Liana oui, elle était assez impressionnée.

Zoro commença ensuite à faire une percée dans les lignes des marines, et pépé envoya deux de ses hommes vers lui, quand Luffy tenta d'empêcher Zoro de faire un massacre, il manqua de se faire frapper. Après ça, Zoro et Luffy s'occupèrent rapidement des deux hommes de Garp.

Les deux hommes étaient Kobby et Hermepp ?! Ils avaient vachement changés. Surtout Kobby.

Garp décida ensuite qu'il devait s'occuper de sa petite fille.

"Et toi ? Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de suivre Luffy ? Et puis c'est quoi cette tenue sur ton avis de recherche ? Hein" Garp

"J'ai toujours dit que je suivrai Luffy, et c'est ma tenue habituelle." Liana

"Pourquoi tu es pas en robe comme maintenant. Là on voit une jolie jeune femme. Même si une robe plus longue ne serait de refus." Garp

"Pépé, je ne me changerai pas." Liana

"Et dire que je t'avais trouvé un si bon parti pour te marier." Garp continua "Maintenant c'est sans espoir."

"Assez, je ne vais pas me marier avec un marine, même si j'étais pas devenue une pirate. Et si j'ai envie de porte un haut de maillot et un mini short c'est ma décision. Même chose si je veux me battre nue ou quoi que ce soit."

A l'idée que Liana soit nu, Sanji eut un saignement de nez, de même que la plupart des marines présents. Garp et Luffy par contre montrèrent un front uni.

"Hors de question."

Les hommes de Garp le firent ensuite réparer le mur qu'il avait cassé pour entrer. Et Garp révéla par accident le nom du père de Luffy : Dragon le révolutionnaire.

Garp finit par partir, frappant Luffy quand il se contenta d'un Bye et serrant Liana dans ses bras après l'avoir frappée aussi. Elle avait eu la même réaction que Luffy.

Liana rentra ensuite avec Zoro et les autres, laissant Luffy discuter avec Kobby et Hermepp. Sanji en fut surpris vu que elle et Zoro les connaissaient aussi. Zoro expliqua que Luffy connaissait Kobby plus et que c'était lui qui l'avait aidé.

"J'aimais pas trop Kobby, il pleurnichait tout le temps. C'est surtout avec Luffy qu'il a sympathisé." Liana dit simplement

Ils dirent ensuite au revoir aux deux garçons, après que Kobby leur ait dit qu'il deviendrait un amiral et qu'il les captureraient.

Ils allèrent ensuite à la piscine.

"Tu crois qu'il a ce qu'il faut pour devenir un amiral ?" Zoro

"J'en sais rien, en tout cas si je dois me faire capturer un jour j'espère que ce sera pas par lui." Liana

"Qui alors ? Ton pépé ?" Zoro la taquina

"T'es fou ? Non, Smoker à la limite." Liana

"Smoker ?" Zoro

"Oui, c'est quelqu'un que je peux respecter, regarde ce qu'il a fait à Alabasta : il nous a laissé partir parce que tu lui avais sauvé la vie. C'est quelqu'un d'honneur et de parole. Et en plus il obéit pas au gouvernement comme un bon petit chien. Il sait que les marines sont pas toujours les gentils, comme les pirates pas toujours les méchants. Je le respecte quand même un peu." Liana " Mais je vais quand même pas me laisser attraper facilement."

Ils ne dirent plus rien à ce sujet, rejoignant les autres dans la piscine. Ça se termina en super fête avec tout le monde, mangeant, buvant, se baignant... Liana rejoignit Robin sentant son trouble.

"Tout va bien ?" Liana

"Aokiji était ici. Mais il voulait juste me dire bonne chance je crois. T'inquiètes c'est rien." Robin

"D'accord, je te fais confiance." Liana

"On va danser ?"Robin

"Oh ouais."Liana

Les deux femmes passèrent le reste de la fête à danser, Liana en maillot de bain comme Nami, et Robin en jean et T Shirt ne s'étant pas changé.

* * *

Ils allèrent ensuite faire du shopping, les filles partirent de leur côté achetant des affaires pour meubler leur nouveau bateau ainsi que des fringues. Sanji alla acheter de la nourriture, Chopper et Luffy allèrent se balader et Gin et Zoro visitèrent les magasins d'armes pour essayer de trouver un sabre pour Zoro. Mais aucun ne lui convenait.

* * *

En revenant des courses Sanji attendit que tout le monde soit rentré avant de leur dire qu'il avait vu Usopp et qu'il avait l'air d'imaginer différentes situations pour revenir dans l'équipage.

Nami, Chopper et Luffy voulaient aller le chercher de suite mais Zoro les stoppa. Liana et Gin n'avaient pas dit un mot, Robin non plus, ils étaient tous assis à la table. Liana décida d'attendre, voir comment Zoro gérait ça.

Zoro fit remarquer à Luffy que c'était pas à lui d'aller chercher Usopp. C'était Usopp qui avait demandé un duel contre Luffy, lui qui était parti. Il essaya d'expliquer qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas entièrement à leur capitaine à bord. C'était le meilleur moyen de détruire un équipage.

Quand Nami essaya de faire remarquer qu'ils pouvaient expliquer tout ça à Usopp quand il serait de nouveau avec eux, Zoro perdit son calme.

"Est ce si facile de quitter l'équipage ?" hurla-t-il

Sanji le soutint là dedans. Zoro avait raison ils ne jouaient pas aux pirates, ils en étaient. Liana intervint quand il eut fini, essayant de faire vraiment comprendre la situation à Nami et Chopper qui semblaient avoir leur doute.

"Les gars, plus on avance sur Grand Line, plus nos ennemis sont forts. Ils sont plus nombreux que nous, mais ça ne compte pas vraiment pour nous. Parce que nous sommes forts, tous ensemble. Vous avez vu le résultat quand nous avons eu des doutes sur notre unité, on c'est fait massacrer. On ne peut pas se permettre ça. Les combats que nous menons seront de plus en plus des combats à morts. Si il y en a un d'entre nous qui peut décider de nous quitter avant un combat, il peut aussi décider de nous vendre, de nous poignarder dans le dos. Ne vous méprenez pas, Usopp est mon ami, mais il a choisi de nous laisser. De manquer de respect au capitaine et de couper tout liens avec nous. Il a pris sa décision, il a fait un choix, comme un homme, comme un pirate. Ce qu'il est. On doit être sûrs qu'il veut vraiment revenir, pour nous, parce qu'il croit en nous comme un équipage. Pas juste parce qu'il est seul et que le Vogue Merry n'est plus. Zoro a raison, Usopp doit comprendre les conséquences de cette décision, il doit s'excuser. "

Gin approuva ensuite et Luffy décida que quelqu'un serait toujours à la maison, pour si Usopp voulait s'excuser, mais sinon ils partiraient sans lui. Chopper et Nami n'étaient pas ravis mais ils comprenaient.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, cela faisait une semaine depuis leur arrivée à Water 7, le Log Pose était chargé. Kokoro leur apprit que leur prochaine île était celle des hommes poissons et des sirènes. Pour la plus grande joie de Sanji, Nami elle était mitigée, elle n'avait pas vraiment la meilleure des expérience avec les hommes poissons, mais Zoro lui fit remarquer que c'était des pirates, donc ils étaient surement un cas à part.

Mais avant d'arriver à l'île des hommes poissons il devait d'abord passer la zone dite du Triangle de Florian, une zone où des bateaux disparaissaient chaque année. Une zone où il y avait des bateaux sans personne à bord. Nami n'était pas du tout intéressée jusqu'à ce que Robin mentionne les trésors qu'on pouvait trouver. Là elle était vraiment pour. Luffy lui voulait trouver un squelette parlant, pour le plus grand scepticisme de l'équipage, qui doutait qu'une chose pareille existe. Chopper était le seul qui ne voulait pas y aller.

Les jumelles de la Franky Family, ainsi que Chimney et son lapin arrivèrent ensuite pour leur dire que le bateau était prêt. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent partir le voir, le reste de la Franky Family arriva en courant, totalement paniqué. Ils leur montrèrent leurs avis de recherche. Ils étaient tous recherchés maintenant, à la plus grande joie de tout le monde sauf Nami.

 **Monkey D Luffy / Chapeau de Paille Mort ou Vif 300 000 000**

 **Potter Liana / La Danseuse Mystique Morte ou Vive 160 000 000**

 **Roronoa Zoro / Chasseur de Pirate Mort ou Vif 120 000 000**

 **Gin / Le Démon Mort ou Vif 100 000 000**

 **Nico Robin / Le Démon d'Ohara 80 000 000**

 **Sanji / La jambe Noire 77 000 000**

 **Sniperking 30 000 000**

 **Nami / La Chatte Voleuse 16 000 000**

 **Chopper 50**

Mais ce qui paniquait Zambai et les autres c'était que Franky en avait un aussi.

 **Franky / Le Cyborg 44 000 000**

Ils voulaient donc qu'ils prennent Franky avec eux sur le bateau. Franky ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps à Water 7.

* * *

Ils firent leur bagages et s'apprêtèrent à partir, à la surprise de tous depuis qu'il avait vu les avis de recherche Luffy était de très sale humeur. Quand Robin lui demanda pourquoi il explosa.

"Non mais tu as vu cette photo ? Pourquoi ils l'ont changé ? L'autre j'étais déjà pas fan mais celle là. C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Hein. Ils vont la prendre en photo au sortir de la douche ?!" hurla Luffy

La photo de l'avis de recherche de Liana avait été en effet changé, probablement à cause des tatouages et des mèches .. Liana ne savait pas mais elle était loin d'être ravie en effet, la photo datait de la super soirée, elle était en train de danser en maillots de bain.

Elle avait les bras lever et était en train de bouger le bassin, la pose était plus que suggestive. Nami avait elle aussi une photo d'avis de recherche sexy aussi. Et les noms que les deux femmes avaient n'aidait pas la situation : une chatte : un animal connu pour le vol oui mais aussi pour le côté séducteur. Et Liana c'était danseuse, oui ça correspondait à son style de combat mais quand même. Elle voyait déjà la tête d'Ace. Il allait être fou de rage.

Bizarrement, ou non quand on connaissait Luffy, après avoir crié il se sentait mieux.

Chopper quand à lui était dégouté de sa mise à prix, et Sanji lui était en train de se lamenter sur le dessin qui avait été fait de son visage. Il était le seul à ne pas avoir de photo, à son plus grand désespoir. Et à l'amusement de Zoro.

Nami râlait à propos du fait qu'elle avait une mise à prix, mais c'était plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, elle savait que ça allait arriver. Ils avaient défié le gouvernement mondial. Mais elle n'était pas du tout contente de sa photo. Elle avait pris la pose pour un soit disant journaliste. Liana n'arrivait pas à déterminer si elle était plus fâchée à cause de la photo ou du fait qu'elle s'était faite bernée. Mais tenant à la vie, elle ne posa pas la question.

Après avoir vérifié qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié, ils se mirent en route vers leur nouveau bateau. Ils arrivèrent au bon endroit, Pauly, Lulu et Tileston dormaient ainsi que Yokozuna. Iceberg aussi mais il se leva pour tirer le drap couvrant le navire. Franky n'était pas là.

Le bateau était magnifique, deux fois plus grand que le Vogue Merry. Ils montèrent à bord, et à la plus grande joie de Robin il y avait de la pelouse, pour elle qui adorait jardiner c'était parfait, Nami était excitée par les possibilité comme navigatrice, il avait l'air très maniable. Sanji était emballé par la cuisine, qui avait même le frigo à cadenas dont il rêvait. L'infirmerie était parfaite pour Chopper. Tout leur plaisait.

Mais Franky n'était pas là, Iceberg leur expliqua qu'il voulait venir avec eux sur les mers, mais il estimait qu'il avait une responsabilité dans l'île. Il devraient donc utiliser la force pour l'emmener avec eux. En entendant le bruit dans la ville à propos de Franky le pervers, les garçons allèrent voir ce qui se passaient pour le ramener avec eux, ils avaient besoin d'un charpentier de toute façon. Luffy courut en avant avec le slip, il le passa ensuite à Gin qui le lança ensuite à Chopper. Zoro et Sanji le mirent ensuite dans un canon, avant d'allumer le canon, dans la direction de leur nouveau bateau.

Les filles le virent arriver cul nu et les jambes en l'air.

"Ils étaient vraiment obligé de prendre le slip ?" Nami se plaignit.

"Je crois que c'est la faute de la Franky Family pas des garçons cette fois." Liana signala

"Est ce qu'ils ne l'auraient pas fait tout seuls et une autre question." remarqua Robin avec un sourire

"Je crois qu'elle ne se pose même pas." dit Liana en rigolant

Luffy fit ensuite du chantage à Franky, il devenait un des leurs, leur nakama et il lui rendait son slip. Mais Franky était encore plus un pervers que ce qu'ils pensaient, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à faire sa pause : jambes écartées et bras en l'air sans le slip.

"Pourquoi il a pas ça sur son avis de recherche hein ? Pourquoi c'est nous qui sommes dans ses tenues quand il fait des trucs comme ça." se plaignit Liana

"Parce qu'il y a des enfants qui voient les avis de recherche." Robin dit avant de proposer son aide pour le convaincre.

Elle utilisa la force avec la permission de Luffy, se servant de son pouvoir pour serrer les noix de Franky. A la consternation et pitié de tous les hommes présents.

Franky insistait qu'il voulait rester sur l'île mais qu'il leur faisait cadeau du Bateau de ses Rêves, mais Iceberg qui avait été avec Franky quand ils étaient ado, lui fit remarquer qu'il devait être à bord du bateau pour que ce soit vraiment le Bateau de ses Rêves, et voir par lui même comment il voguait sur toutes les mers.

Iceberg lui dit que Tom lui avait pardonné son erreur, que lui même l'avait pardonné mais que Franky devait se pardonner à lui même.

La Franky Family lui jeta ensuite un sac avec toutes ses affaires dedans. Franky se mit ensuite à pleurer accusant Robin qui l'avait lâchée depuis un moment déjà. Utilisant cette excuse pour ses larmes.

Zoro et Sanji arrivèrent ensuite en courant, pépé arrivait pour les arrêter. Luffy rendit ensuite le slip à Franky qui monta à bord du bateau. Ils se préparèrent ensuite à lever l'ancre pour se tirer d'ici.

Usopp n'était toujours pas venu. Luffy n'avait pas plus envie que Nami et Chopper de le laisser ici, mais il n'était pas venu. Sanji, Zoro, Gin, Liana et Robin voulaient qu'il vienne aussi. Mais c'était une décision qu'il devait prendre par lui même.

Garp les rattrapa avant qu'ils ne puissent vraiment partir, et leur pépé commença à leur envoyer des boulets à mains nues.

Usopp apparut enfin, il était là. Il tenta les scénarios qu'il avait préparé, mais les autres ne firent aucun signe qu'ils l'avaient entendu. Ils s'occupaient des boulets que Garp envoyait. Sanji à coup de pied, Luffy avec son Chewin Gum Ballon, Zoro en les tranchant, Liana en les faisant léviter ailleurs, Franky avec ses mains et Gin avec les tonfas. Ils devaient protéger leur bateau tout neuf.

Chopper tenta de les faire réagir à Usopp, mais aucun ne se retourna, Usopp n'avait qu'une chose à faire pour qu'ils le regardent, pour qu'ils le récupèrent dans l'équipage.

Heureusement il finit par le dire. Il s'excusa pour tout.

"Quel abruti. Il pouvait pas commencer par ça." Gin se plaignit

Luffy lui tendit une main, il pleurait autant que Usopp, ils étaient ridicules, mais bon ils étaient enfin au complet.

Ils décidèrent de nommer le bateau Thousand Sunny.

"Liana est ce que tu peux me créer un mégaphone s'il te plait ?" Luffy demanda

"Pas de soucis capitaine." Liana fit rapidement un mégaphone avant de le passer à Luffy

Il hurla dedans et toute l'île de Water 7 l'entendait très bien, Liana avait en effet mélangé son pouvoir avec sa magie, augmentant ainsi le résultat.

"Désolé pépé mais on prend le large. On était content de te voir pépé. Toi aussi Kobby. Merci Papi tête de glaçon (surnom d'Iceberg) le nom est génial. Merci pour tout tout le monde." Luffy

Et juste quand Garp sortait un énorme boulet et leur envoyait dessus, Franky utilisa un Coup de Vent spécial Sunny. Les propulsant en avant dans les airs. Les faisant voler, la sensation exactement la même que sur le Vogue Merry.

Ils firent ensuite la fête sur le Sunny. Fêtant leur mises à prix, Liana avait tous leurs avis de recherche depuis la première fois. Tous étaient accrochés sur un mur de la cuisine. Elle avait même un de Robin quand elle était enfant. Fêtant le nouveau bateau, le retour de Usopp, l'arrivée de Franky et le fait que Robin était avec eux.

 **Coucou**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

 **Bon comme vous avez pu le voir j'ai choisi le surnom de la danseuse mystique que m'avait proposé Akayui. Merci beaucoup pour ta proposition. Et à ceux qui m'ont suggéré des idées, merci aussi. **


	30. Chapter 30 : Interlude Mihawk et Shanks

Quelque part dans le nouveau monde

Un oiseau apporta le journal et les nouveaux avis de recherche à un homme installé dans un petit bateau en forme de cercueil : Dracule Mihawk alias Œil de Faucon. En lisant le nom des pirates au chapeau de paille il s'intéressa de plus près à l'article. Pour ensuite éclater de rire en voyant qu'ils avaient déclaré la guerre au Gouvernement Mondial, avaient battus tous les membres de l'unité d'assassin du gouvernement : CP9. Et avaient ensuite réussi à s'enfuir, tous sans aucune perte. Malheureusement la marine et les soldats du gouvernement ne pouvaient pas dire la même chose. Ils avaient subi de lourdes pertes humaines ainsi que matérielle : destruction de l'île de Justice.

Il s'intéressa ensuite aux avis de recherche, voyant la prime de Luffy il haussa un sourcil, pour sa troisième prime c'était plus qu'impressionnant. En voyant celle de Zoro il eut un sourire satisfait, enfin un jeune manieur de sabre digne d'intérêt. Il examina ensuite les autres avis de recherches, curieux de voir qui formait l'équipage maudit par Sengoku.

En voyant la photo de Nami il haussa le deuxième sourcil, la jeune femme était vraiment magnifique et elle le savait.

Mais en voyant la photo de Liana il sentit du sang couler de son nez. Il se dépêcha de se nettoyer, sans quitter la photo des yeux. La marine c'était vraiment surpassée avec cette photo. La jeune femme ne savait même pas qu'on la prenait, elle était totalement au naturel, en maillots de bains et en train de danser.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il demande à Sengoku d'augmenter les photographes de la marine. En tout cas celui qui avait pris ce cliché. Il méritait une augmentation, pensa Mihawk, en pliant l'avis de recherche et en le rangeant dans une poche.

* * *

Tout était assez calme sur le bateau de Shanks le Roux, la rencontre avec Barbe Blanche n'avait pas donné les résultats escomptés. Shanks et ses hommes avaient un mauvais pressentiment, par rapport à la situation avec Teach, mais ils ne pouvaient malheureusement rien faire de plus.

Quand l'oiseau avec le journal arriva, Shanks, Yasopp et Lucky Roo, observèrent avec amusement et aussi curiosité, la manière dont les yeux de Ben semblait sortir un peu plus de leurs orbites après chaque lignes. Ils hésitaient à le déranger. Tu ne dérangeais pas un Ben lisant le journal, tout comme tu n'enlevais pas la nourriture de la bouche de Lucky Roo si tu voulais survivre. Ou tu n'approchais pas Yasopp sans café le matin. Ou encore on était très silencieux quand le capitaine avait la gueule de bois. C'étaient de simples règles de survie.

Ils le virent ensuite même pas lire le journal en entier, c'était presque sacrilège, Ben lisait toujours le journal de le première à la dernière page. Toujours. Non il se précipita ensuite vers la pile des avis de recherche, semblant chercher désespérément quelque chose. Quand il trouva l'avis de recherche qu'il voulait, il devint d'abord tout pâle, examinant attentivement la photo, se pinçant même plusieurs fois.

De plus en plus curieux, se dirent les trois autres. Ils commençaient quand même à s'inquiéter. C'était vraiment pas normal ce genre d'attitude. Ben était d'habitude très posé, calme, perdant rarement son sang froid. Contrairement au reste de la bande, probablement pour ça qu'il était le second d'ailleurs.

Mais alors que Shanks allait s'approcher, vaillamment et surement au risque de sa vie pour questionner son second, il fit une retraite précipité.

Ben devint tout rouge, pas d'embarras, pas de honte, ou de rire. Non le rouge violacé qui criait fou furieux. L'air qu'il avait quand il voulait tuer quelqu'un. Shanks commença d'ailleurs à craindre un peu, d'accord beaucoup, pour sa vie. Ben ne l'aurait pas entendu durant un rêve érotique quand même ? Non il serait déjà mort, pensa Shanks pour se rassurer. Et même si la marine était très intéressé dans ses activités il doutait que ça apparaisse dans le journal.

Même si dans sa panique il commençait à douter. Il fixa d'ailleurs le journal d'un regard suspicieux. Heureusement il n'eut pas à se torturer plus longtemps, ou à paniquer. Ben décida de rendre tout le monde sourd en annonçant sa, ou plutôt ses proies au monde entier.

"Je vais tuer tous les photographes des marines." hurla Ben

Yasopp décida ensuite d'être suicidaire, euhh non de faire de l'humour pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, mais franchement c'était le même résultat.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ben les marines ont fini par te prendre en photo et le monde entier sait que tu es un vieux au cheveux blancs." Yasopp

Si la main qui serra le cou de ce dernier était une indication, Ben n'apprécia pas la tentative d'humour.

"Dis moi Yasopp, est ce que tu trouverai ça drôle si ton fils se retrouvait à moitié nu sur un avis de recherche. Que tout le monde sur Grand Line : Le Paradis comme le Nouveau Monde, ainsi que sur les quatre mers vont pouvoir voir ?" hurla Ben sur le pauvre Yasopp qui était très pâle

"Liana est à moitié nue, fais voir. " Shanks dit sans réfléchir s'attirant un regard meurtrier de Ben "Je veux dire fais voir pour que nous puissions essayer de déterminer qui a pris cette horrible photo, nous permettant ainsi de retrouver le coupable et de le faire payer dans d'atroces souffrances." se rattrapa très très vite Shanks

Heureusement l'idée d'une mise à mort lente et douloureuse sur le photographe, sembla calmer et distraire Ben qui relâcha Yasopp et se tourna ensuite vers la photo.

"Elle est recherché à 160 000 000." Ben

"Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a fait pour être à ce prix là ?" Shanks s'exclama surpris "Et le reste de son équipage ils en sont où ?"

"Luffy est à 300 000 000, Liana donc à 160 000 000, ensuite il y a ce Zoro à 120 000 000, puis ce Gin à 100 000 000. Ah une femme, elle est à 80 000 000 Nico Robin. Ensuite un homme aux sourcils chelou, ils ont pas de photos de lui apparemment un Sanji : 77 000 000, puis un Franky, ils ont des têtes de pervers ces deux là, je les veux pas près d'elle. Mais à quoi Luffy pense."

"Les autres membres." relança prudemment Lucky Roo

"Ouais, ce Franky est à 44 000 000, ensuite il y a un mec au long pif et avec un masque chelou : Sniperking : 30 000 000, puis une autre fille Nami 16 000 000 , il y a une sorte de peluche aussi 50 berry."

"Tu as bien dit Nico Robin Ben ?" Shanks demanda

"Ouais c'est elle, et elle a une photo convenable elle." grogna Ben "C'est à cause d'elle que leur mises à prix sont à ce niveau. Apparemment ils l'ont libéré de la Tour de Justice et du CP9."

"Tour de Justice comme celle d'Ennies Lobby ?" Yasopp

"Yep, ils ont détruit le CP9, des assassins super fort du gouvernement." Ben

"Oui j'en ai entendu parler, des gars très dangereux et invaincus jusque là." Shanks remarqua

"Yep, ben ils se sont aussi tous tiré d'un Buster Call, qui a détruit Ennies Lobby." Ben

"Ils ont affronté un Buster Call et ils sont vivants ?" Yasopp hurla

"Ouais, tous vivants et entiers." Ben "Et maintenant tous les pervers du monde vont avoir une photo dans cette tenue de ma douce et innocente Liana." Ben en pleurait presque à la fin

Les autres se regardèrent sans trop savoir quoi faire, qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient dire. Shanks voulait voir cette photo, elle devait être magnifique, l'ancienne avait pas provoqué une telle réaction chez son second. Mais il ne voyait pas un moyen de la voir sans perdre un membre. Et il avait déjà donné de ce côté là.

Finalement il n'eut rien à demander. Ben la montra.

"Non mais regardez ça ? Depuis quand la marine mets des filles en bikinis sur des avis de recherche ?"

Lucky Roo et Yasopp ne savait pas quoi dire, à part qu'ils la trouvaient sexy et ils doutaient que ça soit très bon pour eux que Ben sache ça.

Shanks n'étaient pas en état de lui répondre, son cerveau avait grillé. Il avait un peu de bave sur le côté de la bouche et du sang s'écoulait de ses narines. Malheureusement pour lui Ben le vit.

Shanks ne tenta même pas de se justifier, sachant qu'il ne pourrait trouver aucune excuse. Il prit donc la fuite, direction sa cabine, le plus vite possible. Ben aux trousses lui hurlant dessus. Sa vie était finit.

 **Voilà Shanks est découvert, j'avais envie de faire une scène dans ce genre depuis quelque temps. J'ai saisi l'occasion. Désolée ce n'est pas encore la rencontre avec Brook. La prochaine fois.**


	31. Chapter 31: Une île fantôme

Une routine s'installa rapidement à bord du Sunny, Usopp n'eut aucun soucis à se réintégrer dans la bande, Robin l'avait déjà fait durant leur séjour à Water 7, Franky n'eut aucun problème non plus. Il s'intégra dans l'équipage et ce fut vite comme si il avait toujours été là.

"A quoi tu penses." Zoro demanda à Liana qui était dans la cuisine en train de regarder leurs avis de recherche.

"A la prime de Chopper. Je comprends pas pourquoi elle est pas plus haute ? Il a détruit deux bateaux quand même. Aucun d'entre nous a réussi à faire ça. Enfin Luffy en a détruit un mais c'était pas sa faute, c'est juste que d'autres ont tiré parce qu'il était dessus." Liana

"Je pense que c'est parce qu'ils ont pas compris que Chopper le fan de barbe à papa, qui a l'air tout mignon et le Chopper je suis super grand et super fort sont une seule et même personne." Zoro

"Ils croient quoi ? Qu'on l'a fait apparaître comme ça paf. " Liana

"Ben ouais." Zoro

"Comment ça ben ouais ?" Liana

"Tu oublies que tu as fait apparaître une enclume Liana. Et quand Chopper avait cette forme tu avais l'air d'avoir mal aussi." Zoro

"C'était le cas. Vos souffrances j'arrive à les mettre de côté durant un combat mais là Chopper, elles étaient amplifiées et il souffrait vraiment Zoro, c'était atroce, je veux plus jamais revoir Chopper comme ça." Liana

"Crois moi t'es pas la seule. Moi non plus. Mais il s'en plaint et tout mais comme ça il a un avantage." Zoro

"Un avant... Oh oui les marines vont le sous estimer." Liana

"Exact. Ils vont aussi sous estimer Nami, et peut être toi aussi." Zoro

"Ouais à cause de ma tenue ." Liana

"Tu as qu'à adopter le style que Luffy a proposé si ça te dérange." Zoro suggéra avec un grand sourire

"Va te faire voir Zoro, je refuse de m'habiller en bonne sœur pour vous faire plaisir." Liana "En plus vous oubliez que il y a des pervers dans le monde qui aiment ce style."

"Beaucoup moins qu'il y en a qui aime comment tu es en maillot de bain." marmonna Zoro

 _Il repensa à la discussion après Usopp qu'ils avaient eu avant de quitter Water 7, ils avaient passé tous l'après midi dans les magasins et à la plus grande surprise de tout l'équipage Luffy avait acheté quelque chose dans un magasin de vêtement._

 _Après avoir dit que quelqu'un devrait toujours être dans la maison, il se leva et alla chercher le sac mystère, s'approcha de Liana._

 _"Tu sais pépé et moi on a eu une conversation hier, et ça m'a fait repenser à Alabasta quand on a vu Ace et que tu étais en tenue de danseuse. Du coup je me suis dit que j'allais t'acheter ça, comme ça tu seras protégé des pervers." Luffy dit à Liana très sérieusement_

 _Elle prit le sac, l'ouvrit pas très rassuré, se demandant ce que Luffy avait en tête et elle en tira une tenue de bonne sœur._

 _Zoro n'avait jamais vu Luffy courir aussi vite, et se prendre une telle raclée d'ailleurs._

 _"Je porterai cette tenue si tout l'équipage la porte. Compris." elle hurla_

 _Elle connaissait suffisamment son frère pour savoir que pour la lui faire porter il la porterait sans problème. D'où le tout l'équipage. Aucune des filles n'accepteraient elle le savait. Et rien que l'idée de Zoro dans cette tenue la faisait rire._

"Pas faux, mais tu connais ma condition pour la porter." Liana

"Ouais ouais je sais." Zoro

"Fais pas cette tête, j'ai besoin de ton aide en plus." Liana

"De mon aide ? Pourquoi ?" Zoro

"Entrainement, je veux maitriser certaines des techniques du CP9." Liana

"Là tu m'intéresse. Lesquelles ?" Zoro

"Je maitrise déjà le côté vitesse et je sais que toi aussi." Liana

"Ouais, même si je suis sûr que tu me bats." Zoro

"En vitesse il y a des chances. Je serai intéressé dans le Metallium ou Tekaï quand ils rendaient leur corps super dur. Ainsi que dans le Rankyaku : quand ils se servaient de leur jambes comme des lames." Liana

"Je peux comprendre ton intérêt. Mais en quoi je peux t'aider ?" Zoro

"Je sais déjà ce que Luffy a retenu des différentes techniques, mais j'aimerai que tu me dises ce que tu en pense aussi. Kaku ton adversaire était celui qui l'utilisait le plus." Liana

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi à discuter de ça, et à s'entrainer à ce sujet. Zoro ne voulut se consacrer qu'au Tekaï, ne voyant pas d'utilité pour lui de se battre avec ses pieds.

Le lendemain en milieu d'après midi, il était dans la vigie quand il vit un tonneau à la mer. Il le signala, et ils le repêchèrent. Robin supposa que ça avait été donné au dieu de la mer pour un voyage tranquille : une offrande. Après en avoir discuter ils décidèrent de l'ouvrir. Gin, Liana et Zoro ayant clairement dit qu'ils ne feraient aucune prière.

Mais au lieu de trouver de l'alcool ou d'autres offrandes, une fusée éclairante explosa juste au dessus de leur bateau. Une blague de mauvais goût ou leur bateau était maintenant une cible. Juste après Nami les fit changer de direction une tempête arrivait droit sur eux.

"Une coïncidence tu crois ?" Liana

"Dans ma vie j'ai arrêté de croire aux coïncidences." répondit Robin doucement

Grâce aux supers options que Franky avait mises sur le Sunny ils réussirent à l'éviter, mais ils arrivèrent ensuite dans une zone de brouillard, si sombre qu'on dirait qu'il faisait déjà nuit : le triangle de Florian dont Kokoro avait parlé.

Usopp avait l'air absolument terrifié, Luffy n'aidant pas en parlant de monstres et de squelettes qui parlent, Sanji lui raconta les rumeurs avec son visage éclairé d'une allumette. Et Gin se glissa dans son dos et souffla sur sa nuque.

L'action ne surprit pas une seconde Liana, elle savait que Gin en voulait à Usopp, elle ne savait pas ce qu'Usopp pourrait faire pour se rattraper aux yeux de Gin. Mais ça prendrait du temps. Luffy avait donné une seconde chance à Gin quand aux yeux de celui ci il ne le méritait pas. Il lui a donné un but, un toit (figurativement bien sûr), un futur. Il n'avait rien de tout cela après ce que Krieg avait dit et fait. Luffy l'avait sauvé, et c'est pour cela que Gin mettrait du temps à pardonner à Usopp. Qui était parti sans un regard en arrière, et qui ne se serait même pas excusé si on ne l'avait pas forcé à le faire.

Elle ne put réfléchir là dessus bien longtemps, parce qu'une musique se faisait entendre dans l'air, venant d'un navire pirate très abimé qui arrivait de derrière leur bateau. Le bâtiment semblait vide, mais alors d'où venait la voix. Ça foutait la trouille. Ça ressemblait vraiment à un navire fantôme.

Ils virent un squelette qui semblait être celui qui chantait et qui était en train de boire du thé.

Luffy voulait y aller et quand l'équipage tira à la courte paille pour savoir qui l'accompagnerait pour éviter qu'il ne fasse de conneries ce fut Nami et Sanji qui durent y aller, les autres restèrent à bord du Sunny.

"Les gars dites moi que j'ai une hallucination et que ce squelette a pas bougé." Liana

"Non je l'ai vu bouger aussi." Robin

"Vous allez quand même pas me dire que Luffy a réussi à trouver un squelette vivant dont il nous rabâche les oreilles depuis qu'il sait qu'on va dans une mer où on croit voir des vaisseaux fantômes." Gin

"Apparemment si, il a toujours une chance étrange." Liana

"Exemple ?" Franky

"Premier jour de notre voyage on est prit au milieu d'un tourbillon, on survit, on rencontre Kobby qui nous amène à Zoro." Liana

Les autres la regardèrent choqués, même Zoro.

"Quoi c'est Luffy, il a toujours réussi des coups comme ça." Liana se défendit

"On fait quoi en attendant qu'ils reviennent ?" Franky

"On prit." Usopp et Chopper

"On imagine toutes les conneries qu'il va faire ?" Gin

"On se racontes des histoires de fantômes ? Quoi il y a l'ambiance." Liana

Cela fit exploser tout le monde sauf Usopp et Chopper, de rire. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire plus, que Sanji, Nami, Luffy et le squelette descendait du bateau fantôme pour le Sunny.

Quand Brook se présenta Zoro explosa, engueulant Brook, Luffy pour l'avoir recruté, Sanji et Nami pour ne pas l'avoir empêché.

Ils finirent par aller manger. Liana assise entre Gin et Robin, leur murmura.

"C'est un pervers et un porc, pourquoi ça ne me surprend même pas." Liana lança un regard appuyé à Usopp, Sanji et Franky en disant ça.

Les autres esquissèrent un sourire.

En entendant l'histoire de Brook avec le fruit du démon, Liana eut pitié. L'idée de survivre à ses nakamas comme ça, elle aurait préféré mourir.

Et en plus on lui avait piqué son ombre. Qui piquerait les ombres comme ça et pourquoi faire. Liana voyait bien que Robin était inquiète aussi. Mais que contrairement à elle, ça lui faisait penser à quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

En apprenant que Brook ne pouvait pas les rejoindre à cause du manque d'ombre, Luffy dit qu'ils allaient la récupérer. Mais Brook ne voulait pas risquer leur vie comme ça.

Il y avait un fantôme sur leur bateau, un vrai fantôme qui passait au travers des murs et tout.

Apparemment quand ils avaient ouvert le tonneau plus tôt, ils s'étaient fait repéré. Ils étaient maintenant devant une île qui venait de West Blue. Thriller Bark, une île fantôme.

Brook les laissa ensuite pour aller sur l'île. Leur conseillant de partir.

Nami, Usopp et Chopper voulaient, mais Luffy lui voulait rester.

Ils avaient été piéger par ce Thriller Bark. Seuls Nami, Chopper et Usopp ne voulaient pas descendre.

Liana, Robin, Luffy, Gin et Franky était plus qu'emballé. Luffy voulait attraper le fantôme de tout à l'heure. Et récupérer leur nouveau nakama, Usopp tenta de protester mais personne ne l'écouta. Même si Liana dut mettre une main sur le bras de Gin pour le calmer. Ce dernier était prêt à exploser. Après ce qui c'était passé et au lieu de la mettre en veilleuse, Usopp continuait à discuter contre le capitaine.

Robin arriva avec le bento spécial aventure de Luffy. A la plus grande surprise de Nami, mais Robin aimait bien un peu d'horreur de temps en temps. Et cette île dégageait de puissantes ondes de frissons.

Franky voulut leur montrer un truc avant qu'ils n'y aille : Mini Merry, un petit bateau pour pouvoir aller au ravitaillement (Sanji) ou aller faire du shopping sans débarquer forcément. Il proposa le premier tour à Nami, Usopp et Chopper vu qu'ils ne venaient pas avec eux. Il avait même fait une figure de proue comme Merry.

Ils attendaient que les trois reviennent quand un cri retentit.

"C'était la voix de Nami." Sanji

"Ça avait l'air de venir de l'île." Robin

Ils réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire quand l'ancre descendit toute seule. Sans personne à côté.

"Liana ?" Zoro

"Je vous jure j'y suis pour rien."Liana

L'écoutille s'ouvrit ensuite toute seule. Les joues de Luffy commencèrent à s'étirer toute seules. Sanji allait l'engueuler mais Liana intervint.

"Sanji, Luffy ne peut pas faire ça sans les toucher." Liana

Il tomba juste après, un des sabres de Zoro partit en direction de Luffy, qui ne fut pas touché grâce à l'intervention de Franky.

"Il y a quelqu'un avec nous sur le bateau. J'ai entendu un grognement d'animal." Robin

"J'ai senti quelque chose me toucher." Luffy

Sanji tenta ensuite de sauter du bateau, mais alors qu'il était dans les airs, il retomba et flotta dans les airs. Zoro se tourna vers Liana mais ce n'était pas elle. Zoro se moqua du bruit que Sanji avait fait.

"Ils ne veulent pas qu'on quittent le bateau." Franky

Robin se fit ensuite attraper par quelque chose, elle le tint à distance avec ses pouvoirs. Il y eu ensuite une vague et Robin fut libéré. Même pas vingt secondes plus tard Liana fut elle aussi saisie par quelque chose. Il était dans son dos et lui tenait les mains en bas du dos.

"Lâche moi." elle tenta de se débattre mais en vain. Elle se concentra ensuite sur son pouvoir et envoya une sorte de jet de magie dans ses mains. Le jet avait repoussé son assaillant, qui avait eu mal, mais pas suffisamment vite pour l'empêcher de la lécher.

Gin et Luffy était aussitôt prêt d'elle.

"Je vais bien, il m'a juste léché. Par contre je l'ai blessé, j'ai entendu un grognement de douleur avant qu'il ne me lâche." Liana

"Il m'a léché aussi. Il est fort. Même avec plusieurs mains j'arrivais pas à le repousser." Robin

"J'arrivais même pas à me débattre, il a de la poigne." Liana confirma

"Je crois qu'il est parti." Robin

Après ça ils durent s'occuper du bateau pour éviter de l'abîmer, ils devaient aller sur l'île de toute façon. Les autres y étaient.


	32. Chapter 32 : Prise d'ombre : Moria

Leur bateau était pris dans une toile d'araignée géante. En voyant la toile Liana sauta sur le dos de Sanji. Au plus grand bonheur de ce dernier.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Le mec invisible ?" Zoro et Gin

"Relax les gars. C'est juste la toile. Liana en a peur." Luffy dit avec un grand sourire

"Tu as peur des araignées ?" Franky

"Non, juste des toiles. Et arrête de rire Luffy c'est pas drôle. C'est ta faute en plus." Liana

"Et j'étais pas tout seul." Luffy

"Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?"

"Un jour après un entrainement avec pépé, on était tous crevé et je me suis endormi. Lui et Ace ont pensé que ce serait drôle de m'enrouler dans de la toiles d'araignée, pour que je devienne une momie. Je me suis réveillé entouré de toiles d'araignée. Depuis j'en ai peur. Maintenant on avait pas autre chose à faire?"Liana demanda d'une voix qui disait clairement "foutez vous de moi et je vais vous disséquez."

Les autres choisirent de ne rien dire et de descendre du bateau, qui se trouvait comme de par hasard : juste à côté de l'entrée. Ça puait le piège. Gin ne put s'empêcher de penser, Zoro semblait être du même avis.

Ils descendirent les escaliers et se retrouvèrent face à un cerbère.

"Il vous fait pas penser au juge à Ennies Lobby ?" Gin

"Quel culot." Zoro

"Il nous cherche non ?" Franky

"Qu'est ce qu'il est mignon." Robin

"Plus cliché tu meurt." Liana

"C'est ça qui est supposé de garder l'enfer ?" Sanji

"Vous croyez que ça se mange ?" Luffy

Le cerbère semblait mal à l'aise par leur réaction.

Luffy décida ensuite de le dresser, il se fit mordre mais réussit à tout doucement faire lâcher les trois têtes avant de donner un cerbère un super coup. La technique n'était pas garantie mais ça semblait marcher.

Luffy monta sur le chien et Liana aussi, elle pouvait dessiner tout en avançant comme ça et sans ralentir le groupe. Elle en profita aussi pour arracher quelques feuilles du carnet pour les mettre dans les poches de la veste en jean qu'elle portait avec se tenue habituelle. Une veste qui lui arrivait en milieu du dos. Mais bon elle avait des poches, elle en mit aussi dans celles de son short.  
Ils marchaient droit dans un piège elle en avait conscience et il n'y avait aucune garantie qu'elle puisse garder son sac. Alors c'était juste au cas où.

Sur le chemin ils rencontrèrent un arbre avec un visage et une licorne en train de boire, Luffy voulut les recruter mais Liana réussit à l'arrêter.

"Luffy si on prend trop de monde sur le chemin faudra faire de plus petites parts avec les casses croûtes." Liana

Luffy arrêta alors de vouloir recruter chaque truc bizarre qu'ils croisèrent sur le chemin.

Robin leur fit ensuite remarquer que tour ce qu'ils avaient vu qui bougeait sur cette île avait des cicatrices et des numéros.

Ils croisèrent ensuite un fantôme identique a celui qui était sur le navire avant.

En dansant il se multiplia. En traversant, Luffy, Franky, Gin et Zoro, ils étaient très bizarre après. Dépressifs.

Pour le plus grand amusement de Sanji. Luffy et Franky voulaient se venger, les deux autres aussi, juste pour rattraper l'embarras causé mais ils voyaient pas le besoin de s'exciter avant.

Ils arrivèrent dans un cimetière.

"Sérieusement cette île essaie de quoi ? Remporter le succès pour le plus de clichés ? Un cerbère, des fantômes, du brouillard, un cimetière c'est quoi la suite un manoir ?" Liana s'exclama exaspérée.

Un gars essaya de sortir de la terre, mais Luffy le repoussa dedans. Mais l'autre ressortit aussitôt. Luffy se demanda si c'était pas un vieillard blessé, alors que c'était un zombi.

"Des zombies sérieux ? C'est quoi cette île ?" Gin

Tous les zombies sortirent alors des tombes, l'équipage se prépara donc à se battre, Zoro avait même un air d'ennui total sur le visage.

Ils les battirent rapidement et Luffy commença ensuite à leur poser des questions. Découvrant ainsi que Nami, Usopp et Chopper étaient bien passé par là, et que les zombie les avaient attaqués. Ils leur redonnèrent une raclée en entendant ça. Mais les zombis n'avaient pas vu Brook, Luffy était déçu en entendant ça. Il le voulait vraiment dans l'équipage.

Ils poursuivirent ensuite leur chemin sur la route, ils furent arrêté par un vieillard qui ressemblait à un zombie. Il leur demanda leur aide, ils avaient besoin d'aide pour récupérer leurs ombres, il y avait apparemment beaucoup de victimes sur cette île, victime de Gecko Moria, un des sept grands corsaires.

Franky était en larme en entendant cette histoire et il décida d'aider. Luffy accepta aussi. Liana était aussi d'accord ce qui remporta l'accord de Sanji aussi.

"En plus on doit être réaliste, il y a un risque que quand on retrouvera les autres, Moria leur aura déjà pris leurs ombres." Liana remarqua

La marche jusqu'au manoir fut plus rapide qu'auparavant après ce commentaire. Juste avant de passer le portail du manoir, il se mit à pleuvoir, Luffy en regardant en l'air vit une sorte de drapeau, c'était en fait une grande voile, avec un Jolly Roger dessus. Le vieillard de juste avant leur montra où trouver Moria. Ils rentrèrent ensuite.

Comme la porte était fermée à clé, Luffy décida de la défoncer. Il appela Moria ensuite. Le manoir semblait vide, sans serviteur, mais il y avait eu un combat dans cette pièce.

Ils furent interpellé par une tête de cochon sur le mur, et des zombis dans les peintures et la fourrure d'ours au sol décida de les attaquer. Luffy se chargea de la fourrure pendant que les autres s'occupaient des portraits.  
Liana sortit juste son sabre, le combat fut très rapide, leurs adversaires étant faible.

Il ne resta plus que le cochon en état de se battre, mais il avait super peur, après les avoir vu à l'œuvre.

"Le trio, ils sont en train de dormir dans leur chambre à l'étage." cochon

"Marrant parce que c'est pas du tout vers là que je les sens. Curieux non ? Et si tu nous disais la vérité ?" Liana

"Les gars où est sourcils ?" Franky

"Il est inconscient, mais Nami, Usopp et Chopper sont réveillés." Liana

"Blessés ?" Luffy

"Non, je crois pas en tout cas." Liana

"Tu peux les trouver ?" Gin

"Je sais juste l'endroit où ils sont pas comment y accéder. Mais ils sont tous en mouvement, ça je le sens." Liana

"Bon ben il y a qu'à prendre le cochon, il nous servira de guide." Zoro

Ils marchèrent un peu.

"Les gars il y a un truc très bizarre." Liana

"Tu as vu l'île sur laquelle on est ?" Franky

"Non je parle pas de la place. Sanji est à deux endroits à la fois." Liana

"Deux endroits à la fois ? Genre sa tête à un endroit et son corps ailleurs ?" Robin

"Non, pas son corps, ses émotions. Même si il y a un endroit où elles sont plus flous, comme si elles changeaient radicalement."

"Son ombre." Gin

"Quoi son ombre ?" Franky

"Moria a du lui prendre. C'est ça que tu dois ressentir." Robin continua ayant compris où Gin voulait en venir.

"Ouais surement, j'aime pas c'est super étrange." Liana

"Ben maintenant c'est sur faut battre Moria." Luffy

"Les gars où est Zoro ?" Gin

"Merde." Franky

"Comment font-ils pour agir sans que les autres puissent se débattre ? Ou crier ?" Liana

"Je sais pas. Mais c'est vraiment bizarre." Luffy

Quelques minutes plus tard.

"Liana où est Liana ?" Luffy

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a tu commences à avoir peur chapeau de paille ?" cochon

"Si ma sœur a la moindre égratignure quand je la récupère je vais raser cette île compris ?" Luffy

Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans une sorte de grand hall avec des grandes tentes. Les zombis qui s'y trouvaient été plus forts que ceux qu'ils avaient rencontré avant.

Gin fut capturé durant le combat entre Franky et le zombi. Et Luffy suivit peu après.

* * *

"Maître, Maître nous vous apportons la Danseuse Mystique, Potter Liana 160 000 000. Elle est inconsciente." un serviteur

"Quel beau visage, et ce petite mais bon. Transportez la dans ma chambre. Menottes en granit marin. Il ne faut pas prendre de risque, n'est ce pas. Kishishishi."

* * *

 _Point de vue Nami, Chopper et Usopp dans la peluche Kumashii_

Luffy était capturé. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait dans une cage ?

"Rends moi Zoro, Sanji, Gin, Nami, Usopp, Chopper et Liana." Luffy

"Tu dis beaucoup de noms, mais je me suis juste occupé de Roronoa Zoro, un type blond Sanji la jambe noire je crois, ainsi que Gin le démon."

"Qu'est ce que tu as fais de ma sœur gros poireau ?" Luffy

"Ta sœur ?"

"Liana ! Qu'est ce que tu as fais d'elle ?" Liana

"Oh la danseuse mystique ?"

"Oui !"Luffy

"Un très joli morceau, tu sais Chapeau de Paille tu devrais être prudent avec les trésors de ce genre. Surtout dans la piraterie. Mais bon ce n'est plus ton problème après tout."  
"De quoi tu parles ?" Luffy

"Je dis juste que Liana me plait bien. Je vais la garder avec moi. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je prendrais soin d'elle."

"Batard."

Luffy réussit à se libérer de la cage et il se précipita sur Moria, même attaché comme il l'était avec la toile d'araignée. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose protéger sa sœur de ce salaud.

Il fut rendu inefficace par les fantômes avant d'être rendu inconscient par la séparation avec son ombre.

"Occupons nous donc de placer cette ombre dans Oz, j'ai une jeune femme qui m'attends, ce ne serait pas correct de la faire trop patienter."

* * *

"Où est ce que je suis ? Pourquoi je suis attachée ? Merde du granit marin. Je me sens faible. Pourquoi je suis dans une chambre en plus." Liana

"Tu es dans ma chambre ma chère."

"Qui êtes vous ?"Liana

"Gecko Moria, mais tu peux m'appeler maître."

"Va te faire foutre connard." Liana lui cracha au visage qui était juste au dessus d'elle.

"Il semblerait que tu veuilles me résister, ne vois tu donc pas à quel point c'est futile ?"

"Je vois pas en quoi résister aux avances d'un sale poireau dans ton genre est futile." Liana

"Tu utilises les mêmes insultes que ton frère." répondit Moria en lui caressant la joue

"Ne me touches pas. Mon frère ?" Liana

"Oui Monkey D Luffy. C'est ton frère non ?"

"Oui. Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? Où est il ?" Liana

"Oh presque rien, je me suis juste contenté de lui prendre son ombre. J'en avais besoin pour un de mes zombis."

"Un zombi ?" Liana, elle devait le faire parler, non seulement pour gagner du temps et des informations, mais en plus parce que comme ça il ne la toucherait pas

"Oui j'utilise les ombres que je prends pour créer des zombis qui me sont entièrement fidèles. Mais assez sur ce sujet ma chère."

"Je suis pas ta quoi que ce soit. Relâche moi." Liana cria tout en lui recrachant dessus et en essayant de le frapper avec ses jambes.

"Je te l'ai pourtant dit, me résister est futile, ce sera juste plus douloureux pour toi."

Après avoir dit cela il frappa Liana, elle n'eut pas le temps de se remettre du choc que déjà il l'embrassait. Elle se débattit et lui mordit la langue, il l'avait forcé dans sa bouche dès le début.

Moria la frappa sur l'autre joue avant de mettre une main sur sa gorge en avertissement : tu me mords je t'étrangle. Elle dut rester passive et ne pas le mordre où se débattre.

"Ben tu vois que tu peux être sage quand tu veux." Liana lui recracha dessus, ne pouvant pas se laisser faire plus longtemps. Il la frappa au ventre, elle fut tellement choquée par l'action soudaine qu'elle mit un moment à reprendre son souffle, et à reprendre conscience de son environnement.  
Moria était en train de la tripoter, elle tenta de se dégager mais rien n'y faisait. Elle lutait en vain.

En sentant ses mains sur son corps et le fait qu'elle n'arrivait à rien, des larmes vinrent obscurcir sa vision, elle ne savait même pas si c'était des larmes de rage, de tristesse ou de frustration.

"Ah tu commences à comprendre ma chère. Vois tu, tu es dans ma chambre, dans mes appartements, dans mon manoir et sur mon bateau. Comprends tu ?"

"Oui tu es un bâtard égocentrique et possessif. "Liana

Ce commentaire lui valut un nouveau coup.

"Comme je disais tu es sur mon territoire, avec aucune chance de t'échapper, tu es attaché avec des menottes en granite marin sur mon lit. Elles t'affaiblissent et rien ne peut briser le granit marin. Ton équipage doit être à l'heure déjà loin, mes zombis ayant déjà libéré votre bateau. L'ombre de ton frère est en train de s'acclimater à son nouveau statut de subordonné, mon subordonné. Ça peut prendre un peu de temps, temps que je vais passer en ta compagnie. Tu vas être une magnifique distraction. Même si vais devoir demander à Hogback de faire quelque chose pour ta taille. Mais ce sera pour plus tard. Je vais m'amuser un peu avec ton corps, tu es à moi maintenant ma beauté. Et contrairement à Chapeau de paille je suis très possessif et protecteur envers des bijoux comme toi. Tu seras toujours à moi."


	33. Chapter 33 : Vengeance

En apprenant que Nami allait être mariée au gars invisible, que Liana était prisonnière de Moria, qu'ils devaient battre ce dernier et récupérer leurs ombres, l'équipage se divisa en plusieurs groupes.

Luffy allait s'occuper de Moria.

Sanji allait récupérer Nami, Usopp l'accompagnait.

Franky et Zoro allait rejoindre Brook pour récupérer l'ombre de ce dernier, le zombi qui l'avait été un célèbre samouraï. Zoro était son adversaire désigné.

Robin, Gin et Chopper s'occupait de récupérer Liana ainsi que d'essayer de libérer les ombres des membres de l'équipage, si possible.

Ils allaient faire regretter à Moria d'avoir touché à leur équipage.

* * *

Gin et Robin coururent le plus vite possible vers la chambre de Moria. Ils avaient laissé Chopper avec Hogback pour s'en charger, ou en tout cas le distraire lui et les zombies pendant que Luffy traçait vers Moria.

"Liana !" ils criaient tous les deux

"Ici." ils entendirent enfin sa voix, ils étaient soulagés. Elle était vivante et ils allaient la récupérer.

Ils continuèrent dans le couloir, jusqu'à une grande porte, ils l'ouvrirent et découvrirent Liana les deux poignets attachés avec des menottes au lit. Elle avait des traces de coup sur le visage, mais ce n'était pas ça qui les avaient fait stoppés. Elle avait des marques de doigts sur tout le corps. Gin tourna le regard.

"Tu sais où sont les clés ?" demanda -t-il la voix pleine de colère contenue

"Sur la table." répondit Liana d'une voix tremblante.

"Je vous attends dehors, je garde la porte." Gin

Il laissait le soin à Robin de s'en occuper, une femme serait probablement mieux dans la situation de toute façon.

Robin saisit les deux clés avec un mouchoir, elles étaient en granit marin. Elle libéra Liana sans attendre. Elle faisait peine à voir, les deux joues commençaient déjà à noircir : ce seraient de sales bleus. Mais elle était couverte de trace de doigts, sur ses seins, son ventre, ses jambes. Le seul confort c'était qu'elle était encore habillé. Sa tenue était en désordre mais elle avait toujours son short et son haut de maillot.

"Est ce qu'il a ..." demanda quand même Robin

"Non, il a pas eu le temps, quelqu'un l'avertit que Oz était sur le chemin du retour. Je croyais que vous étiez déjà loin de l'île." Liana

"C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?" Robin

"Ouais que ces zombies c'étaient chargé de libérer le bateau et tout .." Liana

"Non, Luffy a perdu son ombre, Gin, Sanji et Zoro aussi, mais pour nous on les a encore." Robin

"Tant mieux, c'est quoi le plan ?" Liana

"Liana, tu peux te .." Robin

"Non, je ne peux pas me reposer, je ne peux pas retourner au bateau, je ne peux pas me tenir sur la touche durant ce combat. J'ai besoin de me venger, de me sentir forte, libre comme je me sentais avant qu'il me touche. Je veux pouvoir me rappeler que je suis pas à lui, que j'appartiens à personne d'autre que moi. Et je peux pas le faire en restant inactive. Je t'en prie ne m'en empêche pas." Liana pleurait à la fin

"Okay, ben Luffy est parti s'occuper de Moria. Nami a été enlevé par le mec invisible du bateau, apparemment il veut l'épouser. Donc il y a des chances .."Robin

"Qu'il ne la touche pas avant le mariage. Continue." Liana

"D'accord, Sanji et Usopp sont parti la chercher. Chopper est pas loin en train de se battre contre Hogback et Cindy. Zoro et Franky sont parti aider Brook à récupérer son ombre."Robin

"Zoro et Franky ?" Liana

"Oui, apparemment Brook est le seul survivant de l'équipage qui avait fait une promesse à Laboon, une baleine." Robin

"Oui je connais." Liana

"Ça a convainquit Franky, et Zoro aussi. Même si le fait que l'ombre de Brook soit dans le corps d'un célèbre samouraï a pu aider." Robin

"Okay. On va aider Chopper ?" Liana

"Oui, oh avant que j'oublie le point faible des zombie c'est le sel. Tiens Usopp m'en avait donné un pour toi." Robin

"Merci. Attends je récupères juste deux trois trucs." Liana

Elle remit ensuite sa veste, repassa son sabre, ses poignards et son pistolet. Elle avait toutes ses armes. Elle ramassa ensuite son sac. Moria avait tout gardé prêt, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle en était contente.

Une fois en tenue de combat, elle serra Robin. Pour se donner du courage, la jeune femme la serra fort aussi. Consciente qu'elle avait eu de la chance que Moria avait des occupations prévues.

Quand elles sortirent de la pièce, voyant que Gin hésitait à la serrer contre lui ou non, elle prit la décision pour lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle ne se permit pas de craquer. C'était pas le moment. Plus tard oui, mais là un combat les attendaient.

Après un moment de faiblesse elle se dégagea de l'embrasse. Ils partirent rejoignirent Chopper. Ils le trouvèrent en sale état. Il avait trois zombies en face de lui en plus du docteur. Il y avait Cindy, le zombie de Zoro et celui de Sanji.

Il avait été mis en sale état, mais ils étaient là maintenant.

"Liana, ils t'ont trouvé. Génial." Chopper

"Besoin d'un coup de main Doc ?" Liana

"Ce sont les zombies de Sanji et Zoro, vous pouvez vous en charger ?" Chopper

"Fos Fos Fos comme si vous aviez la moindre chance, ce ne sont plus vos nakamas, ils sont bien plus fort." Hogback.

"Ne sois pas si sûr de toi abruti. Gin tu veux lequel ?" Liana

"Je me charge du pingouin. " Gin

"D'accord." Liana "Allons y."

Le combat commença alors, Liana se battait sabre contre sabres avec le zombie de Zoro, pendant que Gin parait les attaques de Sanji avec ses tonfas.

"Vous voyez bien, les zombies sont bien plus fort que les originaux." Hogback

"Dans tes rêves Hogback, si tu crois que je pourrais me battre contre le vrai Zoro comme ça tu as tort." Liana

Elle rangea son sabre, et sortit ses poignard, elle les imbiba de magie l'un semblait dégager du feu, l'autre de la glace.  
Gin semblait être du même avis, de même que Chopper. Le corps de Cindy ne voulait même plus bouger. Elle pleurait.

En une seule attaque, Liana et Gin avait battu et purifié leur deux zombies. Ils attendaient Chopper et Robin. Ils n'allaient pas plus interférer dans le combat de Chopper, un combat contre un homme qui il avait un jour admiré.

Mais bon ils avaient gagné, Chopper et Robin étaient en train de faire une attaque commune pour battre Hogback, quand Oz arriva. Hogback fut attaqué vite fait, bien fait par Oz. Il partit ensuite de la salle.

* * *

Le groupe de quatre quitta le bâtiment avant qu'il ne s'effondre, ils trouvèrent Usopp sur le chemin. Il leur apprit que Oz avait les avis de recherche de tout l'équipage sauf Liana. Il était après eux.

Et Sanji était devant lui, ils étaient tous autour. Les seuls qui manquaient était Luffy et Nami.

Sanji tenta de s'occuper d'Oz, mais le géant avait la vitesse de Luffy malgré sa taille et son poids.

Il se fit capturer, Usopp décida de distraire Oz, qui lâcha Sanji pour venir vers eux. Oz détruisit la tour sur laquelle ils étaient. Un a un il envoya les membres de l'équipage au sol. Il était entièrement sous la coupe de Moria.

Ils se relevèrent tous, et décidèrent de se charger d'Oz ensemble.

"Liana ?" Gin

"Oui ?" Liana

"Ton fruit c'est le Rain Rain No mi non ? " Gin

"Ouais. Pourquoi ?" Liana

"Ben si tu peux contrôler les lignes des dessins, des motifs .. Tu peux peut être aussi contrôler les lignes des cicatrices, ça pourrait ralentir voir stopper Oz." Gin

"J'ai jamais tenté mais ouais, ça peut marcher." Liana

"Content de te voir Liana." Zoro il ne fit aucun commentaire sur les bleus, même si son regard était plus dur qu'avant, tous l'étaient."Merci à celui qui a récupéré mon ombre au fait."  
"Contente de te voir aussi Zoro. Pas de quoi." Liana

"Bon on s'occupe d'envoyer Oz voler ?" Zoro

Ils découvrirent rapidement dans le combat que Oz avait beaucoup de la personnalité de Luffy ça pouvait leur servir. Liana était capable de contrôler les cicatrices, mais la force d'Oz rendait la chose difficile. Elle pourrait surement le faire sans problème pour un zombie moins fort mais là, ce n'était pas une technique sur laquelle ils pouvaient s'appuyer.

Ils réussirent en travaillant tous ensemble à faire tomber Oz sur la tête, il commença à les menacer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçut que ses cornes étaient coincées.

Ils n'allaient quand même pas laisser une telle opportunité passer. Ils se jetèrent tous sur lui, avant qu'il ne se relève, ils effectuèrent ensuite une retraite stratégique, aidé par Usopp qui divertit Oz avec un tas de viande hypothétique. Franky et Zoro profitèrent ensuite de la distraction pour le mettre à genoux.

Zoro décida ensuite de tester son nouveau sabre. Une force destructrice supérieure à l'ancien.

"Zoro, où est ce que tu as trouvé une lame pareille ?" Liana s'exclama choquée, elle reconnaissait cette lame

"Je l'ai piqué au samouraï qui avait l'ombre de Brook, pas mal hein ?" Zoro

"Carrément, un bon remplacement." Liana

"Ouais même si je veux toujours faire payer le mec qui a abîmé mon sabre." Zoro

"On le retrouvera t'inquiètes." Liana

"Zoro t'étais quand même pas sérieux quand tu disais que tu voulais battre ce monstre pas vrai ?" Usopp

"Ouais on doit laisser Luffy se charger de Moria et tout sera fini." Franky

"Rien en garantit que Moria se battra à la loyale." Zoro

Ils décidèrent donc de récupérer l'ombre de Luffy. Mais juste à ce moment Liana recula, elle ainsi que Usopp avait vu Moria dans le ventre de Oz. Elle pâlit rapidement et commença à trembler. Tout l'équipage se plaça devant elle.

"Oh ma chère, pourquoi avoir quitté mon lit ?" Moria "Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu y retourneras bien assez tôt. Je dois juste m'occuper de tes amis."

"Usopp va chercher du sel." Zoro

Mais Oz attaqua Usopp sous ordre de Moria mais heureusement Brook l'avait sauvé. Il avait même du sel. Heureusement parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas accéder à la cuisine, Oz avait détruit le passage.

Ils recommencèrent à travailler en équipe. Liana sauva de justesse Franky quand il était dans les airs après une attaque ratée contre Moria. Elle se concentra sur le lien qui l'unissait avec les autres membres de l'équipage et réussit à se transporter jusqu'à Franky, et à les ramener utilisant la même technique là où elle se trouvait avant. Elle était choquée mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se poser des questions sur ce pouvoir.

Nami envoya ensuite une attaque de tonnerre. Il ne manquait que Luffy et ils seraient au complet.  
Mais la situation se compliqua encore plus : Moria utilisa ensuite son contrôle sur les ombres pour permettre à celle d'Oz de s'allonger : comme avec la technique de Luffy. Ils étaient vraiment dans la merde. Robin sauva Nami de justesse là encore.

Oz avait Moria avec lui pour le guider mais en plus il pouvait s'allonger comme Luffy. Leur combat était encore plus compliqué maintenant.

Brook réussit à percer son bras avec l'aide du même lance personne que Franky avait utilisé, ajouté à ça le tonnerre de Nami., malheureusement Oz se vengea en détruisant le bâtiment dans lequel Brook avait attéri. En même temps, Zoro et Liana utilisèrent leurs lames pour couper l'autre bras de Oz.

Robin réussit ensuite à utiliser son pouvoir contre Moria pour l'empêcher de bouger, et de contrôler l'ombre de Oz.

Mais ensuite elle et Gin qui avait tenté de la protéger se firent attaquer par des chauve souris d'ombre. Mais quand elle tordit le cou de Moria ce n'était que son ombre, le vrai Moria étant derrière elle. Il coupa ensuite son ombre. Sanji l'attaqua ensuite mais en vain, il avait de nouveau changé de place avec son ombre.

Robin était inconsciente, Oz tenta d'en profiter pour la détruire mais Sanji et Gin le repoussèrent. Usopp emmena ensuite Robin en sécurité.

Chopper leur apprit ensuite comment Oz était mort 500 ans plus tôt. Les zombies ne ressentaient pas la douleur mais ils étaient quand même blessé. Chopper leur dit donc de concentrer leurs attaques sur le bras droit.

Liana et Sanji aidèrent ensuite Chopper à attaquer le bras. Liana donnant un coup en même temps, mais ils furent ensuite en retombant des proies faciles pour Oz. Il les massacra.

"Je dois lui apprendre une leçon. Elle doit avoir conscience de mes pouvoirs et ma force. Je la soignerai plus tard." Moria pensa par rapport à Liana

Pendant ce temps, Oz frappa Franky et Gin contre un mur, les deux tombant aussi. Seuls Zoro, Nami et Usopp étaient encore debout. Zoro tomba ensuite, après avoir de nouveau touché le bras d'Oz.

Usopp fut ensuite mis à terre aussi, après avoir tenté de purifier Oz, seulement pour que l'ombre de Moria ne l'en empêche. Mais Luffy arriva juste à temps pour sauver Nami et Usopp d'être piétiné par Oz.

Il avait absorbé des ombres, le rendant super fort. La contre attaque pouvait commencer. Luffy partit de battre contre Oz. En quelques coups il avait réussi à assommer Oz ainsi qu'a frapper Moria. Avant de s'évanouir d'épuisement à cause de toutes les ombres.

Malheureusement Oz n'était pas battu. Il se releva, et avec lui l'équipage fit de même.

Robin créa un escalier de mains vers le haut de la tour que Brook portant Luffy utilisa. Nami utilisa la baguette climatique pour créer de la pluie, combiné avec le coup de vent de Franky et Usopp ils réussirent à geler les jambes de Oz. Sanji bloqua le torse de Oz. Gin et Liana attaquèrent le dos en même temps que Zoro attaquait le ventre. A eux trois ils forcèrent la colonne vertébrale de Oz totalement à la verticale et donc extrêmement fragile à l'attaque de Luffy. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger son bras ayant reçu trop d'attaque dessus.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de célébrer leur victoire : le soleil allait bientôt se lever et Moria était prêt à se battre. Il n'allait pas relâcher le contrôle sur leurs ombres facilement. Robin, Luffy et Gin n'avaient pas la leur.

Moria leur dit qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance dans le Nouveau Monde, ils allaient tout perdre. Qu'il leur faisait une faveur en les empêchant de poursuivre. Moria décida ensuite de leur montrer son véritable pouvoir. Il se gorgea de toutes les ombres qu'il avait sous son contrôle : toutes celles des zombies de Thriller Bark : 1000 ombres !

Avec un seul coup de poing il fissura le sol de l'île. Le soleil apparaissait en plus du reste.

"Tu veux un cauchemar Moria. Je vais t'en montrer un. Tu as touché à mon équipage. Tu les a blessés. Tu as volé nos ombres et notre bouffe. Tu as kidnappé ma sœur. Tu l'as touché avec tes sales pattes. Ne crois pas que j'ai pas vu les bleus. Pour tout ça je ne te pardonnerai pas. Je vais te détruire Moria. Le moment est venu de payer pour tout." hurla Luffy

Qui sera détruit en premier ? Moria qui ne pouvait pas contrôler toutes les ombres ou ceux qui les avaient plus.

Luffy se concentra sur le ventre et la gorge de Moria, voulant lui faire recracher toutes les ombres.

Luffy réussit juste à temps : un coup dans le ventre de Moria plus une tour lui tombant dessus résolut le problème des ombres. Juste à temps. Quelques secondes de plus et c'était trop tard.

Luffy était épuisé par contre, il était évanouie. Les autres n'étaient pas dans un bon état non plus. Ils se firent remercier par ceux qui étaient sur l'île et qui avaient aidé Luffy.

Nami leur dit ensuite qu'il y avait un autre Shichibukai sur l'île. Elle ne leur dit que quand ils étaient déjà devant le gars. Kuma apparemment, il venait de recevoir l'ordre de ne laisser aucun témoin de la défaite de Moria. Il devait tuer tout le monde.

Il commença avec Liana, son attaque de poignard ne lui fit rien et il répondit avec une explosion. Il continua avec Zoro qui ne réussit pas à le toucher, mais au moins il réussit à éviter les explosions.

Franky fut mis à terre ensuite. Zoro était toujours debout. Il l'attaqua encore et encore mais inutilement. Sanji s'interposa quand il allait être victime d'une explosion. Il le frappa au visage mais ce fut sa jambe qui souffrit.

Kuma ensuite créa une sorte d'énorme bulle de choc : une bombe. Il leur laissa le choix : Luffy contre leur vie. Tous refusèrent. Il lâcha donc la bombe. Rendant inconscient tout le monde, les blessant tous. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Luffy mais avant qu'il ne puisse le toucher, Liana et Zoro l'avait attaqué. Ils étaient tous deux blessés, Liana ne tenait presque pas debout. Mais elle refusait de le laisser prendre son frère. Leurs attaques réussirent à le toucher, ils découvrirent alors que c'était une sorte de robot. Il ouvrit la bouche et une sorte de lumière en sortit. Zoro prit Liana dans ses bras et il évita l'attaque de justesse.

Il leur apprit qu'il était une arme humaine : un pacifista. Zoro proposa ensuite qu'il prenne sa tête à la place de Luffy.

"Zoro non. Prenez la mienne. Je suis sa sœur Zoro, je ne te laisserai pas te sacrifier pour lui à ma place." Liana

"Liana, non, tu es sa soeur. Il ne s'en remettra pas."Zoro

"Pour toi non plus." Liana

"Si, tu es comme ma petite soeur aussi Lia, j'ai échoué à te protéger déjà une fois sur cette île. Je ne permettrai pas que ça se reproduise maintenant. Pardon." Zoro

Il l'assomma ensuite.


	34. Chapter 34 : Brook

En se réveillant plus tard ce jour là, Liana fut envahi par une douleur intense, Luffy et les autres se rassemblèrent tous auprès d'elle pensant que c'était une de ses blessures. Seul Sanji semblait chercher autre chose.

"Zoro. Il a mal." Liana

"Où est il ?" demanda Sanji

Liana lui montra la direction ,lui et Chopper se dépêchèrent d'y aller, ils revinrent avec Zoro dans un état atroce. Il était en sang. Chopper se mit de suite au travail pour soigner ses blessures. Voyant que Luffy n'avait aucune douleur Liana comprit que c'était ce qui avait mis Zoro dans cet état.

Ils attendaient tous le verdict de Chopper, aidant quand ils pouvaient.

"Liana arrête." Luffy dit soudainement

"Quoi donc ?" Liana

Le reste de l'équipage regardait la scène surpris, ils n'avaient rien vu de bizarre.

"Ton masque. Enlèves le." Luffy

"Luffy..." commença Liana en secouant la tête et en reculant

"Non arrêtes. Tu m'avais promis de plus me cacher ta souffrance. Liana c'est pas ta faute." Luffy "Moria a intérêt à ne plus jamais croiser mon chemin. Je le tuerai sinon. Ce qu'il t'a fait est impardonnable mais tu n'y es pour rien."

"Je n'ai rien fait. J'étais trop faible." Liana s'effondra en larmes "Je suis trop faible."

Luffy s'approcha et la prit fermement dans ses bras. Il la laissa pleurer tout son saoul, tout en la réconfortant. Le reste de l'équipage était du même avis que leur capitaine. Ils tueraient Moria pour avoir mis Liana dans cet état. Ils allaient le massacrer. Ils ne savaient pas qui avait sorti Moria de l'île mais qui que ce soit lui avait sauvé la vie.

Sanji et Liana en apprenant que deux des hommes de Lola avaient tout vu les entrainèrent dehors, ils apprirent alors toute l'histoire et leur firent promettre de n'en parler à personne. Ils se regardèrent comprenant à quel point Zoro était prêt à aller pour eux, surtout pour Luffy, ils rentrèrent ensuite eux aussi.

Avant d'aller faire la fête avec les autres Liana alla au Sunny, elle prit une très longue douche. Même si elle savait que Moria était plus là qu'il ne pouvait plus la toucher, elle avait l'impression de le sentir encore sur elle. Ce fut Robin qui vint la chercher. Elle trouva Liana pleurant dans la douche en train de se frotter la peau presque jusqu'au sang. Robin la fit sortir et l'emmena dans la chambre des filles.

"Si tu veux en parler, je suis là aussi Liana." Robin

"Merci, mais pas de suite. " Liana

"Pas de soucis. On va rejoindre les autres ?" Robin

"Tu crois que j'étais sa cible à cause de la façon dont je m'habille ?" Liana

"Non. Liana tu es une jeune femme magnifique." Robin

"Mais toi aussi et Nami aussi." Liana

"Oui, mais moi il ne m'a pas capturé et Nami avait aussi été choisi. La manière dont tu t'habilles n'a j'en suis sûre en aucun cas influencé son choix. Ne le laisse pas te changer Liana. Ne donne pas ce pouvoir là à cet homme. Tu es en vie, il s'est fait battre et on le laissera plus t'approcher. Tu es libre d'être qui tu veux. Ne laisse personne te changer." Robin

Liana la regarda un moment avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Elle réconforta la jeune femme encore un moment, avant qu'elle ne réussissent à se reprendre.

"Tu as raison, si je ne laisse pas ceux que j'aime décider de ma vie je ne vais le laisser non plus." Liana

Elle choisit ensuite de porter chemise courte et à manche courtes dont elle noua les deux bouts ensemble, faisant comme si elle avait un maillot de bain mais un peu plus habillé. Elle mit avec la chemise verte, un short noir. Et les deux femmes partirent rejoindre les autres.

Liana passa le reste de la journée près d'au moins un membre de l'équipage, le plus souvent Luffy ou Gin. Luffy ne la laissant jamais sortir de son champs de vision. Les hommes de l'équipage, sauf Zoro qui était inconscient, se montraient plus protecteur d'elle qu'avant.

Liana dansa comme à chaque fête, Robin avec elle. Gin et Franky furent leur cavaliers, surtout Gin, Franky avait un style un peu unique.

Ils chantèrent avec les autres _Le Bon Rhum de Binks,_ Liana joignit ensuite Luffy, Sanji et Usopp pour écouter l'histoire de Brook par rapport à cette musique. Elle eut un sourire en voyant Brook ranger le tone dial, changeant sa signification : ce n'était plus pour se rappeler le passé mais un cadeau pour Laboon.

Son sourire s'élargit quand Brook dit qu'il était heureux d'être vivant. Il demanda ensuite à Luffy de les rejoindre et Luffy accepta. Il le voulait depuis le début donc c'était pas vraiment une surprise.

Nami était un peu déçu que Luffy ne recrute pas des gens normaux, mais Liana était assez d'accord avec Robin, au moins ils ne risquaient pas de s'ennuyer. Même si elle sentait que les blagues de squelettes allait très vite l'ennuyer.

Brook se présenta ensuite officiellement, il avait une prime à son nom lui aussi.

* * *

Durant les deux jours suivants, Liana ne quitta que rarement le chevet de Zoro, elle en profita pour faire des dessins de l'équipage de Lola, ainsi que mettre au propre des anciens croquis qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de travailler.

Quand Zoro se réveilla, elle ne dit rien elle attendit.

"Je suis désolé." Zoro

"Tu l'as dit, je m'en souviens oui." Liana

"Je .." Zoro commença mais Liana ne le laissa pas continuer

Elle le serra dans ses bras, un câlin qu'il rendit. Ils se séparèrent rapidement, Zoro n'était pas un grand fan du contact et Liana le savait.

"Je suis contente que tu ailles bien." Liana

" sais où je pourrais laisser mon sabre mort ?" Zoro

"Franky, Usopp et Chopper ont passé les deux derniers jours à créer une tombe pour les crânes de l'ancien équipage de Brook. C'est à l'ancien cimetière des zombies." Liana

"Okay, j'y vais." Zoro

"Brook devrait y être, il nous a rejoint." Liana

"Okay."

Elle attendit leur retour, ils revinrent tous deux une demi heure plus tard. Elle laissa passer Zoro, sachant déjà que les autres l'attendaient.

"Brook, je peux avoir un moment s'il te plait ?" Liana

"Bien sûr. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?" Brook

"Je voulais te donner ça." Liana dit en lui tendant un petit carnet

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" Brook

"Ouvre." Liana

Brook obéit, ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur des pages le laissa presque sans voix.

"C'est ..." Brook

"Oui, c'est Laboon. Comme les autres te l'ont dit on l'a rencontré au cap des Jumeaux. Elle et Crocus. J'adore dessiner et je le fais tout le temps, je peux pas vraiment m'en empêcher. Je dessine surtout les gens qu'on rencontre et les îles qu'on visite. Je me suis dit que depuis le temps que tu l'avais pas vu tu aimerais la revoir, même si c'est pas encore en vrai. Du coup j'ai refait les dessins que j'avais de Laboon." Liana

"Merci. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça représente pour moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'exprimer ma gratitude, vous avez tant fait pour moi ..." Brook

"Brook, tu es un membre de notre équipage, c'est normal. Tu as pas à me remercier. " Liana

"N'y a t il rien que je ne puisse faire ?" Brook

"J'ai juste besoin de ton avis de recherche." Liana

"Mon avis de recherche ?" Brook

"Oui tu l'as là ?" Liana

"Oui." Brook

"Suis moi." Liana

Brook la suivit, elle les mena jusqu'au Sunny, jusque dans la cuisine.

"Donne le moi." Liana

Brook le lui donna, et elle plaça l'avis de recherche à côté de celui de Franky.

"Qu'est ce que .." Brook

"Ce sont nos avis de recherche, chaque somme depuis qu'on a pris la mer, en ordre d'arrivée dans l'équipage. Comme ça tu y es aussi." Liana dit avec un sourire

* * *

Ils partirent le lendemain, Lola leur donnant une carte de vie de sa mère, une pirate, exactement comme ce que Ace avait donné à Luffy à Alabasta. Lola leur dit alors que les cartes de vie montraient l'état de santé de celui qui l'avait fait faire, et que Ace était en danger.

Ils quittèrent ensuite Thriller Bark, l'équipage proposa aux jumeaux de faire un détour, mais ils refusèrent. Ace était fort, il avait son équipage, il n'apprécierait pas si ils s'occupaient de ses affaires. Et puis la carte grandirait de nouveau quand Ace serait en forme. Ils iraient le voir à ce moment là.

Ils burent à la santé de Brook, vu que Zoro dormait quand Brook les avaient rejoints.

L'aventure continuait en musique et avec Liana qui s'entraînait à maitriser sa capacité de téléportation.

En avant pour de nouvelles aventures.


	35. Chapter 35: Retrouvailles et Camie

La vie à bord du Sunny avec Brook était encore plus animée qu'avant. Il était toujours en train de jouer de la musique et de rigoler. Il demandait régulièrement aux trois filles de voir leur sous vêtements, Nami le tapait à chaque fois, mais Robin et Liana le plus souvent l'ignoraient ou disait juste non.

Franky et Usopp étaient presque toujours ensemble à fabriquer quelque chose pour le Sunny, même si Gin et Usopp se retrouvaient toujours un peu pour fabriquer différents types d'armes.

Zoro, pour la plus grande colère de Chopper, continuait à s'entraîner, même si Liana avait réussi à le faire diminuer pour ne pas aggraver ses blessures. Liana s'entrainait toujours au sabre, aux poignards, et aux techniques du CP9. Mais elle avait ajouté la téléportation telle que Usopp et Luffy l'appelait à son entrainement.

Elle avait vite compris qu'elle se servait surtout des liens qui l'unissait à l'équipage pour se transporter. Elle n'avait pas de difficultés à aller de l'un à l'autre. Même si la distance compliquait les choses. Mais elle s'entraina aussi à aller à des endroits où ils n'étaient pas. Elle n'arrivait à le faire que quand c'était dans son champ de vision et pas trop loin. Mais c'était un début.

Luffy lui voulait qu'elle transporte des gens avec elle. Il voulait essayer. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle suspectait que si elle avait réussi avec Franky c'était à cause de ses émotions. Elle s'était en effet aperçue que sa magie dépendait beaucoup de ses émotions. Dés qu'elle paniquait ou était en colère elle avait plus de mal à la contrôler, ça variait alors : soit elle faisait des choses très surprenantes (exemple : sauver Franky) soit elle n'arrivait plus à rien (exemple : dans la chambre de Moria).

Elle avait grâce à Moria découvert que sa magie n'était pas bloquée par les fruits du démon, mais elle s'en était aperçue que quand il l'avait laissé et quelques instants avant que Gin et Robin n'arrivent. La seule chose de bien de l'expérience.

Ce qui c'était passé à Thriller Bark l'avait beaucoup marqué et effrayé, elle faisait des cauchemars, passant donc ses nuits avec Robin et Nami de chaque côté d'elle pour la rassurer, ou alors à regarder les étoiles.

Nul n'en faisait mention, comprenant qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler, qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps. L'équipage avait finit par arrêter d'être surprotecteur, enfin ils avaient diminué. Mais Luffy avait souvent un regard dur quand il voyait une ombre dans le regard de sa sœur, ou quand il pensait de lui même à Moria. Il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir tué. Il savait que les autres gars pensaient la même chose. Sanji était furieux qu'on puisse faire ça à une femme. Gin et Zoro, que c'était Liana qui l'ait subi, et qu'elle soit mal à cause de ça. Franky pensait la même chose. Chopper ne comprenait pas trop mais il savait que Moria avait blessé mentalement Liana. Usopp était aussi furieux, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire à part essayer de la faire sourire.

Du coup assez souvent Usopp demandait des histoires sur son père, Shanks, Ben ... Ils faisaient tous tout ce qui était possible pour la faire sourire, et lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient là sans être trop lourd.

* * *

Ils finirent par arriver à Red Line, c'était la première fois que Chopper voyait la falaise, il était choqué. Les autres sourirent, ils avaient fait la moitié du chemin. Cela faisait plus ou moins longtemps depuis qu'ils avaient vu Red Line, environ 50 ans pour Brook, et 30 pour Franky, qui venait de South Blue. 5 ans pour Robin ..

Et la prochaine fois qu'ils retrouveraient la falaise Luffy serait le Seigneur des Pirates.

Ils jetèrent l'ancre, Robin, Brook et Luffy descendirent avec le sous marin que Franky avait crée. Usopp et Chopper se baignaient dans la piscine liée au Sunny que Franky avait terminé. Chopper avait une bouée et il était en forme peluche pour ne pas couler. Zoro, Liana et Gin s'entrainaient en attendant le retour des autres.

Nami et Franky, puis Usopp et Chopper quand ils remontèrent, écoutaient ce que ceux dans le sous marin avaient à dire. Ils étaient dans une impasse, ils savaient où aller mais ne savaient pas comment.

Les trois amis montèrent sur le pond en entendant de l'agitation. Ils trouvèrent une sirène Camie avec une étoile de mer parlante Pappagg. Luffy les avaient apparemment secourus en frappant un monstre marin.

Ils étaient apparemment supposé sauver un ami de Camie et ils auraient des takoyakis et des indications sur comment accéder l'île des hommes poissons. Ils étaient en train de suivre des poissons qui devaient les emmener au repère des Exocets Riders.

Apparemment le trafic d'être humains était monnaie courante ici, il y avait même des ventes d'enchères aux esclaves. Les hommes poissons et les sirènes étaient très recherchés.

"Toutes ces conversations à propos d'un poulpe et Octi commencent à me rappeler un certain crétin .." Zoro

"Si c'était lui je n'aiderai pas, mais bon il y a peu de chance." Sanji

"Je suis d'accord. "Gin

"La même." Liana

"De qui vous parlez ?" Franky

"L'île où Nami vivait avant, été occupée par des hommes poissons, un était un poulpe. Ils se sont servis d'elle pendant 8 ans, et ont terrorisé toute l'île. Ils sont aussi responsable de la mort de Bellemère, la mère adoptive de Nami. C'est suite à la défaite d'Arlong, leur chef, et ses hommes que Luffy et moi avons été mis à prix." Liana expliqua après un signe de tête de Nami

Les poissons qui les guidaient, plongèrent brusquement sous l'eau, ils étaient attaqué par des hommes sur des poissons volants. Ils étaient actuellement dans l'air. Mais après leur avoir tiré dessus une fois ils repartirent.

C'était curieux. Luffy était emballé par l'idée de voler sur un poisson pendant cinq minutes. Il en voulait un.

Gin et Franky sortirent le canon sur le pond pour qu'Usopp puisse les dégommer. Ils arrivèrent vite en vue de leur repère. Ils entrèrent dans la baie pour voir quelqu'un suspendu dans une cage. Il n'y avait personne en vue, ça puait le piège. Enfin sauf pour Camie Pappagg apparemment.

"Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils sont capturés aussi souvent que ça bizarrement." Liana

Octi était couvert d'encre mais ils le reconnurent presque aussitôt, enfin sauf Luffy. Sanji le piégea en parlant d'Arlong et l'autre abruti avoua tout. Il était hors de question qu'ils aident à le libérer maintenant. Même si Luffy semblait partagé.

"Quel ventre sur patte." Zoro

"Ouais mais le fait qu'il résiste est beau quand même." Gin

"Ouais surtout qu'il adore vraiment les takoyakis." Liana

Camie et Pappagg décidèrent de se débrouiller seuls, vu qu'ils ne voulaient pas aider. Mais ils se firent capturer en moins de deux. Nami décida ensuite que c'était okay d'aider Octi aussi. Luffy n'avait aucun problème avec l'idée, il voulait les takoyakis.

Il chargea d'ailleurs en premier, arrachant Camie et Pappagg des mains du clan maquereaux, les hommes poissons qui avaient demandé de l'aide au Exocet Riders. Il atterri ensuite sur la terre ferme avec les deux. Il ordonna ensuite à Zoro de libérer Octi. C'était le moment de se battre.

Les poissons volants sortirent de l'eau, et Luffy décida de monter sur un. Pendant ce temps les autres Exocet visaient le Sunny avec des boulets, mais Sanji les repoussa tous, loin du navire et surtout pour lui loin des filles.

Le poisson volant de Luffy suivit les autres quand ils replongèrent, Luffy était donc sous l'eau et c'est Chopper et Brook qui décidèrent d'aller le sauver. Forçant Franky et Nami de sortir trois crétins au lieu d'un.

Zoro, pendant ce temps trancha la cage qui retenait Octi à temps pour qu'il puissent s'occuper des trois du clan maquereaux avant qu'ils n'attrapent Camie, ce qu'il fit en un clin d'œil. Mais il ne fit pas attention à son environnement, forçant Zoro à le sauver d'une attaque d'un Exocet.

Luffy et Sanji s'occupèrent d'un crétin sur poisson volant qui fit une attaque kamikaze sur leur bateau. Brook décida ensuite de montrer qu'il était digne de faire partie de leur équipage en s'occupant des Exocet. Il utilisait une technique qui endormait ses adversaires avant de les trancher de son épée cane.

Liana ressentit ensuite le malaise de Zoro. Il était encore loin d'être au top de sa forme après Thriller Bark.

"Les gars je vais rejoindre Zoro et Brook." Liana prévint

"D'accord sois prudente Liana d'amour. " Sanji

Elle se téléporta juste à temps pour avec son sabre attaquer un des Exocet qui s'apprêtait à attaquer Zoro dans le dos. Elle s'occupa ensuite avec Brook d'un qui lui arrivait dans le dos.

"Tu devrais te reposer Zoro." Liana

"Je vais bien." Zoro

"Ne me mens pas. Je sais que tu n'es pas bien. Avec l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui en plus tu n'es pas en état de te battre. Repose toi, on peut largement s'occuper de ces crétins." Liana

Zoro céda sous le regard de Liana, il savait de toute façon qu'elle ne lui laissait pas le choix. Si il refusait elle trouverait juste un autre moyen de le faire se reposer.

Il s'assit et juste après Luffy arriva.

"Poussez vous de là un grand gars arrive. Il est masqué et il a un bison." Luffy

Le mec masqué débarqua et vint déclarer qu'il y avait un homme qu'il voulait tuer : Sanji.

Il commença ensuite à lancer des harpons empoisonnés sur le Sunny et ceux qui étaient. Pendant que Luffy allait enlever le masque du gars, Liana fit léviter les charges de harpons empoisonnées vers eux.

"Comme ça il pourra plus s'en servir. Putain, c'est pas vrai." Liana n'en croyait pas ses yeux

Le visage du mec était le même que celui du dessin pourri de l'avis de recherche de Sanji. Sanji vint le frapper et lui demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas changé de coiffure ou un truc du genre.

"Surtout pourquoi tu en veux à Sanji, c'est la marine qui pas réussi à se servir d'un appareil photo. Tu as qu'à être en colère contre eux, ce serait plus logique. C'est ce que je fais en tout cas. "Liana

"Tu as toujours pas digéré la photo ?" Zoro

"Non, pourquoi il y a que Nami et moi en maillot de bain sérieux ? Les vôtres sont prises pendant les combats mais moi c'est quand je me détends." Liana "Merde. Sanji."

Pendant leur discussion deux Exocet Riders avaient emmené Sanji dans un filet sous l'eau. Zoro arrêta Luffy juste à temps et Camie plongea sauver Sanji.

Ils avaient un autre soucis en attendant, le reste des Exocet Riders étaient au dessus du Sunny avec une énorme ancre.

"Liana tu peux le léviter ?" Zoro

"Non c'est trop lourd." Liana dit tout en essayant

Heureusement le Sunny avait encore des surprises pour eux, Franky réussit à faire une marche arrière à temps, et un canon sortit de la gueule de la figure de proue. Le canon était vraiment puissant, il dégomma tous les Exocet Riders en un seul coup. Luffy était absolument fan.

Camie sortit ensuite avec Sanji qui était en train de saigner du nez... Quel pervers

Luffy stoppa ensuite le bison. Liana recula en arrière. Le bison aussi, il s'évanouit quelques secondes plus tard.

"Liana ça va ?" Brook

"Oui, c'est juste pendant un moment ..." Liana

"Un moment ?" Zoro

"Luffy dégageait un tel pouvoir. C'était très étrange." Liana

Sanji s'occupa ensuite de Duval, le mec masqué.

Ils partirent ensuite et Octi leur donna tous les takoyakis qu'ils voulaient. Gin, Liana, Robin, Franky et Zoro mangeaient sur le pond du Sunny quand quelqu'un les interpella. C'était Duval, Sanji avait remodelé son ossature faciale, changeant ainsi son visage. Il était maintenant insupportablement vain. Heureusement ils partirent rapidement.

"Je comprends que Sanji l'ait aidé mais franchement je plains le reste du monde. Je le préférais avec son masque." Liana

"Moi aussi." Robin

Ils prirent ensuite le thé, avec Octi, Pappagg et Camie. Pappagg commença à leur expliquer comment aller de l'autre côté de Red Line. Mais pour les pirates ils devaient faire recouvrir leur bateau à l'archipel de Sabaody.

Ils s'y rendirent, c'était très surprenant, il y avait des bulles partout. Des bulles qui étaient crées par l'archipel. Il finirent par jeter l'ancre et descendre du bateau, Usopp et Chopper se moquèrent de Zoro et du fait qu'il allait surement se perdre même avec les numéros. Enfin ils se moquaient jusqu'à ce que Liana leur tape l'arrière de la tête pour qu'ils arrêtent.

Ils assistèrent ensuite à la création d'une bulle, elle sortait du sol. Luffy monta sur une et Robin toucha le sol mais c'était gluant, elle commença à se frotter la main sur le bermuda d'Usopp mais Liana dessina et fit sortir un mouchoir pour éviter les histoires.

Octi leur expliqua qu'il allait les mener à un revêteur de confiance mais en retour ils devaient tous promettre de ne pas attaquer les dragons célestes. La royauté en quelque sorte, si jamais ils en touchaient un, un amiral venait sur l'île. Ils ne devaient pas les toucher même si quelqu'un se faisait tuer sous leurs yeux.

Ils promirent tous, puis se séparèrent. Usopp et Franky restaient sur le bateau pour réparer les dégâts que le Thousand Sunny avait subi contre les Exocet Riders. Luffy, Brook, Chopper partirent avec Octi, Camie et Pappagg. Robin et Nami partirent faire du shopping toutes les deux. Liana et Gin allèrent aussi de leur côté.

* * *

Liana et Gin marchaient tranquillement, regardant les différentes boutiques. Liana s'acheta de nouvelles paires de boucles d'oreille, Gin fit aussi de même. Ils achetèrent aussi de la nourriture, ils faisaient du tourisme tranquillement.

Ils avaient acheté des livres, des fringues. Gin étaient en train de leur acheter à boire quand un dragon céleste traversa la route. Ils étaient pourtant dans les Groves hors de contrôle de la marine, Gin avait eu envie de voir la différence par rapport aux groves touristique. La seule différence pour Liana c'était qu'ils avaient eu des chasseurs de prime qui avaient voulu les attaquer. Ils leur avaient donné une leçon, mais bon ..

En voyant le dragon céleste assis sur un être humain avec des esclaves derrière lui, Liana dut retenir Gin. Il voulait le frapper. Elle dut le retenir encore plus quand le dragon céleste fit tomber un homme qui était gravement blessé et sur une civière juste parce que les porteurs avaient osé bougé devant lui.

"Je vais .." Gin

"Rester là, à part si tu as envie de t'agenouiller devant lui ? Non alors tu restes là. Gin agir maintenant ne nous attirerait que l'arrivée d'un amiral. Je t'en prie, je veux tout autant lui botter le cul, mais on peut pas." Liana

Il finit par se calmer. N'ayant aucune envie de se mettre à genou devant cette pourriture. Ils étaient cachés derrière des arbres, pour ne pas être vu.

Le dragon céleste décida ensuite de faire de l'infirmière qui était à côté de la civière, sa femme malgré le fait que son fiancé était derrière elle. Il lui tira dessus juste parce qu'il s'était mis debout devant lui.

"Merde." Liana

"Quoi ?" Gin

"Zoro, il est là."Liana

"Oh non." Gin

Ils savaient que Zoro ne savait pas qui était les dragons célestes, et même si il le savait il y avait des chances qu'il s'en prenne quand même à eux, si il était provoqué.

En l'entendant demander si le noble était perdu Gin ne put s'en empêcher il rigola. Heureusement son rire était silencieux.

Le noble tira ensuite sur Zoro, qui esquiva, il avait même commencé à dégainer son sabre quand une jeune femme se jeta sur lui, elle avait alors la forme d'une enfant. Elle avait réussi à empêcher Zoro de tuer un noble. Elle le faisait même passer pour mort, pour éviter les ennuis. Le noble partit ensuite.

Zoro était en train de gueuler sur la jeune femme.

"Ca va pas la tête." la jeune femme

"Ben je me suis pas fait mal." Zoro

Voyant que la situation allait pas s'améliorer, Liana intervint.

"Elle parlait pas de ça Zoro." Liana

"Liana, Gin. Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? Et de quoi tu parles ?" Zoro

"Tu as failli trancher un noble, en faisant ça tu aurais automatiquement attiré un amiral sur l'île. Merci Jewelry Bonney de l'avoir empêché. On étaient pas assez près" Liana

"Ouais merci." Zoro "Liana tu peux faire quelque chose pour ce type. Il s'est pris une balle s'il te plait."

Liana se pencha vers le gars, le retournant pour examiner la plaie.

"Je peux rien faire, il a perdu pas mal de sang mais je crois pas que sa vie soit en danger."

"Okay, vous savez pas où il y a un hôpital dans le coin ?" Zoro

"Troisième rue à droite, on l'a passé sur le chemin. Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ? "Gin

"Non ça va merci. Profitez de votre ballade." Zoro

"Zoro tu t'approches pas des nobles compris ?"Liana

"Okay Liana, promis." Zoro dit avec un signe respectueux de la tête

"Zoro tu vas pas quand même aller à l'hôpital avec de l'alcool." Gin

"Tu veux juste boire." Zoro

"Ben ouais, envoi." Gin

"Tiens savoures." dit Zoro en envoyant la bouteille à Gin qui la réceptionna sans problème. Il en but une gorgée avant de la recracher

"Faux frère, c'est de la vodka."Gin

"Ben ouais, j'avais prévu de partager avec Liana. A ta santé Liana." Zoro

Zoro se tira ensuite vers l'hôpital, Liana elle but une gorgée à la bouteille avant de dire encore merci Bonney, puis elle partit. Gin à sa suite toujours râlant.

"On peut retourner côté touristique maintenant ou tu veux encore battre d'autre chasseur de prime ?"Liana

"Non ça va, je suis défoulé. Tirons nous." Gin

Ils étaient au centre commercial quand ils tombèrent sur Nami et Robin, juste après des gars des Exocet Riders vinrent les chercher : Camie avait été enlevée.

Ils allèrent voir les différentes équipes de kidnappeurs, mais ils finirent par tomber sur l'info. Ils se rendirent d'urgence à la salle aux enchères.

Ils n'étaient pas tous là, mais ils avaient pas le temps d'attendre les autres. Liana, Franky, Chopper, Gin, Sanji, Octi et Pappagg suivirent Nami. Elle avait raison, ils devaient acheter Camie, c'était leur seule option, surtout maintenant qu'elle avait un collier.

Ils entrèrent donc dans la salle de vente. Sanfi fut mis entre Chopper et Nami, Liana quand à elle était entre Gin et Franky.

"Les gars faudra faire gaffe à la sortie." Gin

"Pourquoi ?" Nami

"Parce qu'il y a des marines qui se rassemblent autour de la salle de vente." Liana "Et je sais pas si c'est pas pour les deux groupes de pirates en plus du notre."

"Groupe de pirate ?" Chopper

"A côté de la porte et deux rangée devant. Regardez pas putain. Je sais pas si les autres devraient venir." Liana

"On peut pas les arrêter maintenant." Franky

"Non mais faut vraiment pas qu'on se fasse remarquer." Nami

Ils ne dirent plus rien, attendant juste que Camie apparaisse.

L'attente fut une torture, Liana dut arrêter Gin régulièrement. Il avait horreur du trafic d'être humain. Quand elle vit Camie, Liana laissa sortir un souffle de rage.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a on attaque ?" Gin

"Non. On bouge pas. Elle a été frappée c'est tout."Liana

Juste après le dragon céleste que Gin et Liana avaient vu acheta la sirène pour 500 millions de beri. Ils n'avaient pas une telle somme.

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" Franky

Ils eurent pas à se poser la question longtemps, Luffy arriva avec Zoro.

"Oh putain, voilà pour la discrétion." Liana

Il se précipita de suite vers Camie, mais Octi tenta de l'empêcher, elle avait toujours le collier, et un dragon céleste venait de l'acheter.

Mais en faisant cela il se dévoila comme un homme poisson. A la plus grande horreur de l'assistance. Le dragon céleste qui avait acheté Camie tira ensuite sur Octi. Luffy s'arrêta et se retourna vers Octi. Le noble était en train de danser de joie autour du corps blessé d'Octi. Octi tenta d'arrêter Luffy, disant que c'était ce qu'il méritait pour ce qu'il avait fait comme un pirate, surtout à Nami. Il parlait et il était en train de pleurer. Ça énerva le noble, qui leva son arme pour tirer. Mais Luffy ne lui en laissa pas la possibilité il le frappa.

"Merde." Liana


	36. Chapter 36: Rayleigh et crise

**Coucou**

 **J'aurai jamais imaginé arriver à ce moment de l'histoire, pas plus que d'avoir 50 review. Donc merci beaucoup à tout le monde, pour lire, aimer et même parfois commenter.**

 **Je sais pas si vous avez lu la note que j'ai ajouté au chapitre 1, mais en relisant le début, je me suis aperçue qu'il laissait à désirer. Je suis donc en train de le reprendre un peu.**

 **Ensuite pour vous remerciez d'avoir poster autant de commentaire, je vais écrire quelques interludes de votre choix. Vous me dites ce que vous voulez lire et je l'écrirai. Je ne garantis pas que ce sera au même rythme que les chapitres habituels mais j'essaierai de me dépêcher.**

 **J'attends vos demandes.:D**

 **Bonne Lecture**

"Si vous m'en aviez pas empêché tout à l'heure je l'aurai tranché et on n'aurait pas ce problème." Zoro

Zoro se prit une claque sur la tête pour son commentaire.

"Aie, Liana pourquoi tu me tapes. C'est Luffy qui a frappé un noble pas moi." Zoro

"Pour ta remarque abruti. Il y a une différence entre trancher un mec pour être sur son chemin et en frapper un après son attitude par rapport à Octi." Liana

"Il m'avait tiré dessus d'abord." Zoro

"Zoro, grandis un peu. Et c'est pas le moment de parler de ça."Liana

"Désolé les gars. Parait que si on touche un de ces gars, un amiral se rammène." Luffy

"Pas de soucis Luffy, si Liana m'avait pas stoppé je m'occupais de lui." Gin

"Faut qu'on récupère Camie en vitesse et qu'on se tire, il y avait déjà des marines dehors quand on est rentré. Je doute bizarrement qu'ils nous laissent sortir bien tranquillement." Liana "Occupons nous de ces sous merde." après avoir dit cela elle avança elle aussi pour se battre, mais elle le fit à mains nues.

"Donc on peut se battre ?" Gin

"Oui." Liana

"Pas de sabre ?" Gin

"Non, je vais pas salir ma lame avec des ordures pareille."

Un groupe d'homme lui sauta dessus, et elle les mis tous au tapis aisément. Gin quant à lui alla couvrir Franky qui en profita pour aller chercher les clés.

"Liana chérie est tellement belle quand elle se bat." Sanji avec des cœurs dans les yeux. "Comment osez vous l'attaquer." il hurla ensuite

Usopp arriva ensuite sur la tête d'un autre noble, les autres les rejoignirent à peu près en même temps. Ils étaient tous là. Franky était déjà parti chercher les clés.

"Ta nakama a raison Chapeau de paille. Les marines étaient là depuis avant le début de la vente. Ils ont encerclé la salle. Je sais pas qui était leur cible mais je suis sûr qu'ils avaient pas pensé que quelqu'un pourrait s'en prendre aux dragons céleste. " Trafalgar Law

"C'est Trafalgar Law, Luffy, un pirate." Robin

"L'ours est un pirate aussi ?" Luffy

"N'y pense même pas Luffy." Liana, elle ne voulait pas que Luffy demande à l'ours de se joindre à eux, c'était un des hommes de Law.

Ils avaient déjà suffisamment de problème sans rajouter un ennemi pirate en plus.

La femme noble, la seule encore debout, se précipita sur Camie avec un pistolet.

"Liana" Luffy

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle se téléporta juste derrière la noble. Lui tordit le bras avec le pistolet derrière le dos. Lui fit lâcher sans soucis, avant de frapper sa tête violemment contre la bulle de verre où Camie était.

"C'était bien la peine de nous faire la leçon comme quoi on devait pas y toucher aux nobles." Gin

"La ferme Gin, je les aime pas plus que vous je voulais juste pas d'ennuis." Liana

Elle commence à se tourner vers Camie pour la sortir de là quand elle se retourna brusquement une main allant à ses poignards. Les autres furent de suite sur leur garde, ils virent ensuite un géant et un vieillard sortirent du mur après avoir crée une ouverture.

Le vieux dégageait un pouvoir immense. Liana le sentait. C'était apparemment le reveteur que Octi voulait les faire rencontrer. Il prouva ensuite les suspicions de Liana, en effet il fit quelque chose sans bouger, mais dégageant une aura de pouvoir comme celle de Luffy le matin même mais bien plus puissante. Tout ceux se trouvant dans la salle de vente tombèrent au sol, inconscient. Tous sauf les groupes de pirates qu'ils avaient vu en entrant.

Il dit ensuite à Luffy qu'il avait voulu le rencontrer. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Camie mais il devait passer Liana, elle était placé devant elle de manière protectrice.

"Liana c'est bon, laisse le passer." Luffy

Elle obéit, et se poussa, mais elle resta proche, elle était donc au premier plan pour le voir se débarrasser du collier sans la clé.

"C'est pour toi papi que la marine était dehors." Liana

"Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?" Rayleigh

"Je sais pas, mais je suis presque sure qu'un type avec ton pouvoir et cette attitude a attiré l'attention des marines." Liana

Rayleigh se mit à rire, Franky arriva juste après avec les clés, voyant qu'elles étaient inutiles pour eux, il les lança aux autres esclaves.

Ce fut le capitaine Eustass Kid qui prononça son nom, qui aurait cru qu'ils allaient rencontrer le lieutenant de Roger sur cette île, et qu'il serait un ami d'Octi.

Les soldats les appelèrent ensuite via mégaphone, ils pensaient que les deux autre groupes de pirates étaient mêlés dans l'histoire. Eustass Kidd partit le premier, en disant qu'il se chargeait des soldats pour eux. Luffy et Trafalgar Law n'aimèrent pas ça du tout, ils sortirent avec lui.

"Zoro, t'es en charge." Liana

"Ok." Zoro

Elle se téléporta ensuite dehors de la salle de vente, elle voulait observer les deux autres capitaines. Leurs pouvoirs étaient vraiment particuliers, un se concentrait sur le métal, l'autre c'était un peu plus compliqué à expliquer. Mais ils étaient forts.

C'était apparemment l'amiral Kizaru qui viendrait, elle ne savait rien des amiraux. Ils ne savaient rien de lui, pas plus ses pouvoirs que son style de combat. Elle dut ensuite retenir ses armes, Kidd avait utilisé son pouvoir pour attirer les armes à lui. Elle retint ses armes mais de justesse.

Le combat fut vite fini.

"Désolé frangine, tu voulais te battre ?" Luffy demanda attirant l'attention des deux autres sur elle.

"Non, je voulais juste observer le style de compétition qu'on aurait dans le Nouveau Monde. Très impressionnant."Liana

Les deux lui firent un signe de tête pour dire merci.

"Désolé quand même, je sais que tu voulais pas d'ennuis pour une fois." Luffy

"Luffy, t'es mon frère, je savais exactement dans quoi je m'embarquais." Liana dit avec un sourire

"Ouais, à la limite c'est à nous que tu devrais t'excuser, nous on savait pas." Franky

"Non, vous saviez tous, le seul qui peut à limite prétendre qu'il savait pas c'est Zoro. Tous les autres vous en étiez aussi conscient." Liana dit en rigolant

"Tirons nous." Usopp

"Ouais, juste pour qu'on soit clair c'est moi qui trouverai le One Piece." Luffy dit en partant

Lui et les deux autres capitaines se donnèrent rendez vous dans le Nouveau Monde.

Luffy et les autres partirent en direction de Duval et de ses hommes qui leur offraient une possibilité de fuite. Ils les conduisirent jusqu'au bar de Shaky, une amie d'Octi que Brook, Chopper et Luffy avait déjà rencontré. Elle les fit entrer rapidement en voyant Octi blessé.

Raylegh se présenta ensuite comme étant le second de Roger, seules Liana et Robin avait fait le lien. Quand Liana apprit que Roger c'était rendu elle ne put s'en empêcher.

"Pourquoi ?" Liana

"Environ quatre ans avant l'exécution Roger est tombé malade, une maladie incurable." Rayleigh raconta ensuite comment ils avaient fait leur traversée de Grand Line avec le capitaine malade. Leur docteur était Crocus, celui qui était avec Laboon. Le monde est vraiment petit.

Il raconta comment un an avant l'exécution, Roger avait démantelé l'équipage, il se donna ensuite à la marine.

Il leur dit ensuite que Shanks avait été sur le bateau de Roger, ainsi que Baggy, comme mousses. Rayleigh leur dit qu'il y a environ dix ans il avait rencontré Shanks et qu'il lui avait parlé de Luffy et Liana. Et du fait qu'il avait donné son chapeau à Luffy.

"Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour Gold Roger de vivre plus longtemps ?" Liana demanda après qu'il leur ait dit qu'il se chargerait gratuitement du revetage.

"Tu as l'air bien intéressée. Pourquoi ?" Rayleigh

"C'est personnel. Mais pouvez vous répondre." Liana

"Non, il n'y avait aucun moyen, c'est même un miracle qu'il ait tenu aussi longtemps." Rayleigh

"Je vois, merci." Liana

Robin demanda ensuite ce qu'était la volonté de D, et si il savait l'histoire des siècles perdus. Il lui répondit que oui, mais que peut être elle ne trouverait pas les mêmes réponses, ils étaient peut être allé trop vite. Mais qu'il lui répondrait si elle voulait, mais elle choisit de continuer à découvrir par elle même.

Usopp demanda ensuite si le One Piece existait, à la plus grande colère de Luffy qui ne voulait pas savoir. Si Rayleigh répondait il quitterait la piraterie. Il ne voulait pas aller sur une aventure connaissant déjà la fin.

Rayleigh leur donna ensuite une carte de vie, il avait besoin de trois jours, ils devaient se cacher durant ces trois jours. Ils se retrouveraient tous grâce à la carte.

* * *

Comment la situation avait pu dégénérer aussi rapidement. Ils venaient de défoncer celui à la gueule de Kuma sans être Kuma, ils étaient claqués, surtout Zoro, dont les blessures étaient loin d'être cicatrisés. Quand un type avec une super hache et un autre gars comme Kuma sans être Kuma débarquèrent. Ils se séparèrent donc : Gin, Franky, Sanji, et Nami. Brook, Usopp, Liana et Zoro. Et pour fini, Robin, Chopper et Luffy.

Mais leurs ennemis se séparèrent aussi. Le Kuma pas Kuma partit après le groupe de Sanji. Le gars à la hache partit après Luffy. Mais leur groupe se fit attaquer par Kizaru, l'amiral.

Zoro tomba en un simple coup. Il leva de nouveau la jambe et de la lumière se prépara à en sortir. Robin tenta d'utiliser son pouvoir pour le tirer de là mais en vain. Liana réussit à attirer Zoro mais elle se trouvait dans la ligne de mire à sa place du coup. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger sans condamner Zoro.

Rayleigh arriva juste à temps pour stopper Kizaru, il arrivait à le toucher, alors que c'était un logia.

Luffy leur ordonna ensuite de partir, ils n'étaient pas de taille contre ces adversaires.

Usopp porta Zoro sur l'épaule et avec Liana et Brook ils se mirent à courir. Rayleigh couvrant leur arrières avec Kizaru.

Ils se mirent à courir, mais le faux Kuma commença à les viser. Brook tenta de le ralentir, mais en vain. Liana ensuite tenta de le stopper mais les uns après les autres tous tombèrent sous les lazers de cette arme.

Chopper ensuite se transforma en monstre sans contrôle, comme à Ennies Lobby, Liana tomba sous le choc, alors qu'elle était en train de se relever l'instant d'avant. La douleur de Chopper en plus de celle des autres était trop importante pour qu'elle arrive à la repousser.

La situation dégénéra encore plus quand le vrai Kuma apparut et d'un simple coup de main fit disparaître Zoro. Liana folle de rage attaqua de suite, mais elle ne put même pas le toucher que déjà elle comme Zoro juste avant disparut.

Brook fut le suivant, Usopp ensuite. Puis Gin qui tenta d'intervenir pour sauver Sanji, Sanji juste après.

Franky, puis Nami, puis Chopper, ensuite Robin et Luffy en dernier après qu'il n'ait rien pu faire pour sauver son équipage.

Qu'allait-il advenir de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille.


	37. Chapter 37: Luc Ace en danger

Liana se réveilla dans un lit, dans une petite chambre très simple. Elle vit que ses plaies étaient bandées et que toutes ses armes et son sac étaient juste à côté du lit. Elle se rappelait de la chute, mais elle avait perdu connaissance peu de temps après dû à ses blessures. Son bandana et la carte de vie que Rayleigh lui avait donné était dans son sac.

Elle se concentra sur les autres, vérifiant qu'ils allaient bien, mais ils étaient trop loin, elle savait juste qu'ils n'étaient pas en danger de mort. Elle décida ensuite de sortir de la chambre, voir qui l'avait soigné, mais elle prit ses affaires au cas où.

Elle descendit un escalier et en passant devant une fenêtre vit que le soleil était en train de se coucher. Elle entra dans ce qui semblait être le salon et elle vit un homme assis sur un fauteuil à côté d'une cheminée allumée. Il était grand, et avait l'air d'avoir environ 60 ans, mais il dégageait une impression de force.

"Tu es réveillé." l'homme

"Oui, vous êtes celui qui m'a soigné ?" Liana

"Oui, tu as atterri pas très loin de ma maison. Tu as fais un long chemin Potter Liana." homme

"Qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi m'avoir aidé si vous saviez qui j'étais ? Où suis je ? Que me voulez vous ?" demanda Liana mais elle ne sortit pas ses armes, elle ne sentait pas de mauvaises intentions de cet homme.

"Mon nom est Luc, tu es sur l'archipel de Ken Toshi. L'archipel des gladiateurs. Tu es toujours sur Grand Line mais tu es dans le Nouveau Monde. Je n'accorde peu de foi en ce que raconte le gouvernement et les journaux. J'ai vu une jeune femme blessée, j'ai décidé de t'aider, ne sentant pas de danger venant de toi. J'avais décidé de juste te soigner et te laisser te débrouiller mais quand j'ai eu un contact avec toi j'ai senti ta magie. J'ai donc décidé de te soigner chez moi." Luc

"Comment ?" Liana

"Un de mes ancêtres venait de cet autre monde, dont tu viens n'est ce pas. Non ne me réponds pas. Je ne veux pas de mensonges. J'ai grandi en sachant voir et sentir des choses que les gens ne savaient pas. J'ai lu donc ce que mon ancêtre nous avait laissé. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris son histoire, mais jamais je me serais pris à rêver rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi. Assied toi. Je vais nous servir un repas." Luc

"Je ne peux pas rester, je dois rejoindre mon équipage, on a été séparé et .." Liana

"Tu ne pourras pas les rejoindre de nuit et sans bateau. Repose toi, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces." Luc

Voyant la vérité dans les paroles de Luc, Liana décida de l'écouter, surtout qu'elle était curieuse par rapport à lui et son ancêtre. Il revint vite avec deux assiettes de pâtes. Ils mangèrent en silence. Ce ne fut que quand ils eurent fini et que Liana l'eut remercié qu'il reprit la parole.

"Je voudrais savoir pourquoi toi et ton équipage vous avaient décidé de vous opposez au gouvernement mondial. " Luc

"Pourquoi ?" Liana

"Curiosité de vieil homme." Luc

Liana le regarda un moment réfléchissant à lui répondre et sinon à quoi lui dire. Elle était méfiante de nature mais il lui inspirait confiance, tout comme Luffy, Ace et Sabo. C'était curieux, mais elle décida de lui répondre.

"Un membre de notre équipage avait été manipulé par une unité du gouvernement à se rendre pour nous protéger. On est allé à Ennies Lobby pour la récupérer." Liana

"Nico Robin ?" Luc

"Oui."Liana

"Comment est elle ?" Luc

"Pourquoi ?" Liana

"Je suis curieux de savoir comment est une jeune femme pour qui toi et les tiens avait tant fait." Luc

"Elle est très gentille, quand on la connait, et passionnée d'histoire. Elle est très calme et patiente." Liana

"Tu l'aimes beaucoup." Luc

"J'aime tout mes nakamas." Liana

"Comment t'es tu retrouvé ici ?" Luc

"On était sur l'archipel Sabaody comme vous semblez le savoir, mon frère avait frappé un noble pour s'en être pris à un de nos amis, et après on a été poursuivi par un amiral, un de ses subordonnés et des armes humaines. Nous n'étions pas assez fort pour les battre. On était en train de s'enfuir quand le vrai Kuma est apparu. Je sais pas exactement ce qui c'est passé après j'ai tenté de l'attaquer après qu'il ait fait disparaître Zoro mais j'ai été envoyé ici. Je pourrai trouver un bateau demain matin ? Je dois rejoindre mon équipage le plus vite possible." Liana

"Ça va être compliqué. Tu es dans le Nouveau Monde, pour rejoindre ton équipage tu dois passer par dessus ou dessous de Red Line. Pour cela tu dois trouver un bateau, puis le faire revêtir. Ça prendrait trois jours habituellement mais avec la situation actuelle ça risque de prendre plus de temps." Luc

"La situation actuelle ?" Liana

"Oui, il va y avoir une exécution à Marine Ford. Il y a un risque de guerre." Luc

"De guerre ? Mais depuis quand ? Combien de temps j'ai été évanouie ?" Liana demanda prise d'une grande crainte qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer

"Tu es arrivé il y a quatre jours. Et selon le journal cela fait trois jours que tu as été séparé de ton équipage." Luc

"Une semaine. Oh par Davy Jones, mais comment est ce possible." Liana

"Ton corps était très abîmé par ton dernier combat mais il y avait des traces d'un combat un peu plus ancien. Vous avez bien un docteur sur votre bateau ?" Luc

"Oui." Liana

"Pourquoi ne t'a t-il pas soigné ?" Luc

"Je .. je ne lui ai pas dit l'étendue de mes blessures." Liana avoua

"Pourquoi donc ferais-tu une chose aussi stupide ?" Luc

"Luffy, mon frère, avait reçu de graves blessures et même si il n'avait pas mal, il fallait les soigner, Zoro était très abimé, Chopper avait d'autres priorités." Liana

"Il y a autre chose. Mais je ne te forcerai pas à me le dire. Je comprends mieux ton état maintenant." Luc

"Tu as dit qu'il y allait avoir une guerre ?" Liana

"Oui, un des hommes de Barbe Blanche a été capturé par Barbe Noire un nouveau Shichibukai, et il va être exécuté dans moins de deux jours à Marine Ford"Luc

En entendant le nom Barbe Noire, Liana se sentit palir, non ça ne pouvait , non ..

"Qui va être exécuté ?" Liana demanda tout en sachant qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse

"Le pirate Ace aux Poings Ardents." Luc

Liana tomba sur ses genoux, s'étant levé pendant la discussion, elle se prit la tête dans les mains.

"C'est un cauchemar, ça ne peut être que ça." Liana se répéta

"Hey qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Luc

"Ace est mon frère. Je dois l'aider. Comment puis je accéder à Marine Ford ?" Liana

"C'est impossible, encore plus maintenant avec la menace de Barbe Blanche. Tu ne peux l'aider." Luc

"Je ne peux pas ne rien faire non plus. Ace est mon frère il a toujours été là quand j'en avais besoin. Je dois l'aider." Liana

"Tu ne peux pas. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour toi d'aller à Impel Down sans te faire capturer et avec les événements avec les dragons célestes tu as plus de chance de devenir leur esclave que d'aller en prison. Il n'y a pas de solution. Rejoindre ton équipage est difficile mais faisable. Sauver Ace est impossible. Presque toute la marine est à Marine Ford, ainsi que les Shichibukai, les amiraux et les vices amiraux. Tu ne peux rien faire." Luc "Je suis désolé mais la seule chance de ton frère est Barbe Blanche."

"Je ne peux pas rien faire."

"Tu n'as aucune chance de trouver un bateau revêtu d'ici demain, et encore moins de passer inaperçue par rapport aux soldats de la marine. Je suis désolé."

Liana ne répondit pas, elle se concentra sur les gens avec qui elle était lié, il y avait les dix liens qui l'unissaient à ses nakamas. Mais il y en avait trois autres. Un qui était d'ailleurs pas loin de Luffy.

"Oh par Davy Jones comment il a réussi à faire ça ?" demanda t-elle en comprenant que Luffy et Ace étaient à Impel Down, mais là où Ace était immobile, Luffy lui bougeait.

"De quoi tu parles ?"Luc

"Si je dois te répondre je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'aides vraiment." Liana demanda, elle savait qu'il avait dit la vérité mais il y avait plus

Luc la fixa du regard un moment.

"J'ai dit que je prêtais que peu de foi dans les propos du gouvernement, c'est parce que j'en ai fait partie. Assied toi, je t'en prie. C'est une longue histoire." Luc lui demanda, elle s'exécuta et il reprit. "J'ai fais parti du gouvernement pendant plus de vingt ans. Ma fille en fait partie aujourd'hui je crois. Je ne lui ai plus parlé depuis des années. Elle n'a jamais accepté que je quitte le gouvernement.

J'étais quelqu'un de doué et de fort, je n'échouai jamais mes missions, et j'écoutais les ordres sans réfléchir. Je savais que toutes les actions que j'exécutais n'étaient pas forcément bonne, mais je pensais que c'était nécessaire. Pour le bien de la justice et pour protéger les innocents, les civils des actions des pirates et des révolutionnaires.

Et puis il y a vingt ans moi et mon équipier avons été envoyé garder un homme, nous devions assurer sa sécurité. Cet homme était Spandyme." Luc

"Tu étais à Ohara." Liana réalisa horrifiée

"Oui, et je ne me pardonnerai jamais. J'ai honte de ce qui c'est passé ce jour là, j'ai beau avoir quitté le gouvernement et m'être retiré sur cette île, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais et je ne pourrais jamais rattraper ce que j'ai fait.

Tu as raison, il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle je t'ai aidé et je veux t'apporter mon aide. Tu es une amie de Nico Robin, quand j'ai lu que vous aviez défier le gouvernement mondial pour la sauver, je me suis juré que je ferai tout pour vous aider si je le pouvais. Mais je ne voyais pas comment, jusqu'à il y a quatre jours quand tu es apparu devant moi. Laisse moi t'aider." Luc

"Je doute que Robin t'en veuille à toi tu sais. Mais ce n'est pas important. Je n'ai aucune raison de refuser ton aide. Si tu ne t'en étais pas voulu ça aurait été différent." Liana

"Merci. A quoi tu pensais tout à l'heure ?" Luc

"Tu sais déjà que j'ai de la magie. Il y a quelques temps ma magie a crée des liens avec les membres de mon équipage, et trois autres personnes. Je ne sais pas pour sure qui sont les trois personnes, mais l'un d'entre eux est mon frère Ace, je le crois. Mais il est assez flou, je pense que c'est dû au granit marin."

"On dirait que ta magie est sentiente et qu'elle s'est mélangée avec le fluide ou haki. Les pouvoirs de ce monde. Tu sens donc ton frère Ace ?" Luc

"Oui et je suis sûre que Luffy a réussi à rentrer à Impel Down et est en train de chercher Ace." Liana

"Qu'est ce que ça change, tu as l'air heureuse, comme si c'était la solution à tous tes problèmes." Luc

"J'ai la capacité de me téléporter, jamais très loin mais quand un membre de mon équipage peut me servir d'ancre et de cible, j'arrive à les rejoindre. J'ai donc la possibilité de rejoindre Luffy et de l'aider à sauver Ace." Liana

"Tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas le faire sur de grandes distance." Luc remarqua

"Je le dois, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire pendant que ma famille est en danger." Liana protesta

"Je n'arriverai pas à te faire changer d'avis n'est ce pas ?" Luc

"Non." Liana

"Pfft, c'est de la folie. Reste là. Je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger, si tu vas devoir te battre tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces. Heureusement que tu viens de te réveiller, toutes tes blessures sont guéries. Ce sera plus sensible que si tu n'avais rien, mais ça ne risque pas de se rouvrir facilement. Tu vas te battre dans cette tenue ?" Luc

Il pointait vers son short en jean gris, son haut de maillot rouge et sa mini veste à manche courte en jean noire.

"C'est ma tenue de combat habituelle." Liana

"A ta guise. Tu as une préférence ?" Luc

"J'adore les sucreries et les fruits mais sinon non ?" Liana répondit

Elle était en train de vérifier que toutes ses armes étaient en bon état malgré la chute. Mais tout allait bien. Elle attacha ses poignards à ses cuisses comme d'habitude, mais elle attacha aussi ses deux autres aux poignets avec leur fourreau pour les quatre. Elle avait comme toujours deux poignards à la ceinture ainsi que son pistolet qui était chargé mais elle avait des balles de recharges dans son sac. Elle avait aussi son sabre dans le dos.

Elle décida aussi d'utiliser des dials. Elle attacha un axe dial à sa main droite grâce à un bandage et fit de même avec un impact dial de l'autre côté. Elle sortit ensuite ses poignards, s'assurant que ça ne changeait rien, mais tout allait bien. Il n'y avait aucun soucis. Elle était parée.

Luc revint avec un plateau énorme de nourriture, il y avait de nouveaux des pâtes, mais aussi pleins de fruits. Liana dévora le tout assez rapidement, sous l'œil amusé de Luc.

Liana allait se lever quand elle fut traversée par une douleur intense. Elle arrivait pas à bien respirer. Luffy était à l'agonie.

"Liana que se passe-t-il ?" Luc

"Luffy il souffre, il a tellement mal." Liana

"Tu ressens sa douleur ?" Luc

"Oui. Celles de mes nakamas." Liana

"C'est impressionnant. Liana concentre toi sur ma voix, tu dois te séparer de la douleur de ton frère. Concentre toi sur ma voix et ma respiration." Luc

Il leur fallut un moment, mais finalement elle réussit.

"Je dois le rejoindre, il a besoin de soin." Liana

"Très bien, je vois bien que je ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher. Tiens prends ça." Luc

"Une carte de vie ?" Liana

"Oui si jamais tu veux apprendre à contrôler ta magie ou que tu as besoin d'aide. Viens me retrouver." Luc

"Merci beaucoup, pour tout. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier." Liana

"Quand tu retrouveras Nico Robin, dis lui que je m'en veux et que je suis désolé pour tout. Ça suffira."Luc

"Merci, et je le ferai." Liana

"Bonne chance, j'espère que tu arriveras à sauver tes frères. Au revoir." Luc

J'arrive les gars, tenez bon. Liana se concentra sur le lien qui l'unissait à Luffy et se téléporta.


	38. Chapter 38 : Impel Down

Liana n'arriva pas à Impel Down de suite, elle fit escale sur une île jungle. Elle était à bout de forces, elle dut monter à un arbre pour dormir un peu. Elle se réveilla 8 heures environ après. Luffy souffrait encore, mais la souffrance était différente.  
Elle se concentra de nouveau et cette fois réussit. Elle se téléporta au milieu de gens très bizarre. Elle sentait son frère pas loin mais elle ne le voyait pas. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le chercher très longtemps que quelqu'un qu'elle pensait ne jamais revoir lui sauta dessus pour la prendre dans les bras.

"Liana chan."

"Bonclay. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Où on est ? Où est Luffy ?"

"On est à Impel Down. Comment tu es arrivée ?" Bonclay

"Où est Luffy ?" Liana

"Il est là bas. C'est lui qui hurles, il est en train de lutter pour sa vie. Qui es tu ?" Ivankov

"Luffy est mon frère. Je suis Potter Liana. Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?" Liana

"Il a été victime de Magellan, le directeur de la prison, un logia poison. Je lui ai injecté des hormones pour qu'il ait une chance de survie mais ce n'est pas gagné. Je suis Ivankov. Comment es tu arrivé dans mon paradis ?"Iva

"J'ai un pouvoir qui me permet de me téléporter. Je peux surtout le faire pour rejoindre un de mes nakamas. Il y a environ 10 heures j'ai ressenti une douleur atroce qui venait de Luffy, m'informant qu'il était en danger. Après m'être calmer je suis parti pour le rejoindre. Mais la distance était trop grande pour la faire en une seule fois. Je me suis retrouvé sur une île jungle. J'ai du dormir pour refaire mes forces. Et je me suis téléporter dès que j'étais réveillée. Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?" Liana

"C'est ma faute Liana chan. Nous étions ensemble avec Baggy le Clown et Mister 4. Puis Magellan est arrivé. Je me suis enfui comme un lâche pardonne moi." Bonclay

"Comment c'est il retrouvé ici ?" Liana

"Je suis parti le retrouver et j'ai tenté de trouver Ivankov mais on a été attaqué par des loups. Luffy m'a sauvé et je me suis évanouie. Quand je me suis réveillé il y a quelques minutes, on m'a expliqué que Luffy kun était en train de se battre pour sa vie." Bonclay

"Merci à vous deux alors." Liana dit en s'inclinant devant Ivankov et Bonclay

"Mais .;" Bonclay

"Bonclay sans ton intervention Luffy serait mort. En t'enfuyant devant Magellan tu étais libre de le sauver après. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir. Maintenant guidez moi à lui. Je veux le soutenir." Liana

Et c'est comme ça que pendant 10 heures Liana, Bonclay puis tous les newkamas encouragèrent Luffy. Mais au bout de dix heures il s'arrêta soudain de hurler.

"C'est fini. Il a tenu 20 heures mais .." Iva

"Non, il est vivant je le sens." Liana s'opposa

Elle avait raison, quelques minutes après l'arrêt des cris Luffy hurla pour avoir à manger.

Liana et Bonclay attendirent sur le côté, que Luffy finisse de manger tout ce que les newkama pouvaient lui apporter. Il mangea presque non stop pendant environ une demi heure avant qu'il ne sorte.

Dès qu'il fut en vision, Liana se jeta dans ses bras.

"Liana, tu es là. Mais comment ?" Luffy

"Je me suis téléporté juste à toi. Je vais t'aider à sauver Ace Luffy." Liana

Luffy lui fit alors un grand sourire, ravi que sa sœur soit avec lui. Il avait été très inquiet pour elle.

Liana resta silencieuse pendant que Luffy et Iva discutaient. Mais quand Luffy dit que Dragon était son père, et que Iva réagit, elle le frappa derrière la tête.

"Baka, tu ne dois pas le dire." Liana

"Ah oui c'est vrai. Oubliez ça." Luffy

"Dragon est votre père ?" Iva

"Juste celui de Luffy, c'est mon frère adoptif." Liana

"Vous venez d'où ?" Iva

"East Blue." Luffy

Après avoir réalisé que Luffy était le fils de Dragon, Iva décida de les aider. Avec Iva et un autre gars Inazuma, Liana et Luffy partirent vers le niveau 6, vers Ace. C'était une course contre la montre. Quelques minutes pouvaient tout changer.

Ils explosèrent les gardes, évitèrent les pièges. Mais ils arrivèrent trop tard. Ace n'était plus dans sa cellule.

Ils tentèrent de monter, ils ne l'avait pas raté de beaucoup selon un homme poisson qui avait partagé sa cellule. Mais les gardes de la prison avaient bloqué les sorties de loin. Ils étaient en train d'utiliser un gaz soporifique, Luffy succomba en fonçant comme un idiot. Inazuma se servit de son pouvoir pour couper les escaliers comme du papier et s'en servir pour stopper l'arrivée de gaz. Liana réveilla Luffy avec un coup de pied au fesses.

Iva était en train de leur dire qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour eux de sauver Ace, mais Luffy voulait aller au QG de la Marine. Iva tenta de le faire changer d'avis mais en vain il avait décidé.

"Liana dit quelque chose. Tu ne peux pas être d'accord avec ça." Iva

"Je veux sauver Ace autant que Luffy. Je le suivrai où qu'il aille. Allons au QG."

Ils sortirent du niveau 6, avec Crocodile et Jimbei un ami d'Ace. Deux Shichibukaï. Avec les pouvoirs de Crocodile et d'Inazuma ils purent créer un moyen de sortir.

Au niveau 5, ils repartirent avec tous les newkamas d'Iva, même si Liana, Crocodile, Jimbei et Luffy était parti en avance. Ils s'occupèrent sans trop de soucis des gardes du niveau 4. Crocodile en profita pour récupérer un ancien homme de main : Mr1.

Le combat était rude, les newkamas libéraient un maximum de prisonniers au passage, mais il y avait des gardes partout, et ils n'étaient pas tous humains.

Ils tombèrent ensuite sur des gardiens bestiaux, Liana, Luffy et Jimbei s'en débarrassèrent rapidement, en un seul coup. Même si Liana avait choisi d'utiliser ses poignards plutôt que son sabre, elle n'avait pas le temps de juger ses adversaires. Luffy qui en avait déjà rencontré passa directement en Gear Third.

Sur leur passage il y avait une femme Sadi, mais Iva les envoya en avant et s'en chargea lui même en forme féminine.

Il y avait ensuite le directeur adjoint, Luffy voulut s'en charger mais Liana s'interposa. Elle s'en occupa elle même. En une seule attaque de son corps et ses poignards mêlés et le directeur adjoint était au sol en sang mais il prouva d'être un adversaire têtu, il ne faisait que se relever. Elle hésitait à sortir son pistolet pour le tuer, quand il commença à faire un discours sur l'importance d'Impel Down pour protéger la population du mal.

Liana allait le réattaquer, quand le gars qu'ils avaient rencontré sur Jaya et qui avait voulu s'occuper d'eux à cause de la mise à prix de Luffy arriva par derrière le directeur adjoint et l'assomma.

Jimbei dit ensuite que c'était Barbe Noire. Le gars qui avait vendu Ace aux marines, Luffy apprit ensuite que Ace combattit ce mec juste avant qu'il ne vienne après eux. Qu'il avait pris la place de Luffy en quelque sorte. Liana vit ensuite un truc qui l'a mis vraiment en colère.

"Toi c'est quoi ce truc sur ta tête ?" Liana

"C'est à moi que tu parles ? C'est le chapeau d'Ace il me va bien non ?" répondit Burgess

"Un mec comme toi qui n'as aucune idée de la signification de ce chapeau ne devrait pas y toucher." Liana

Elle se jeta ensuite sur lui en même temps que Luffy attaquait Barbe Noire. Liana battit facilement Burgess, il avait de la force mais malgré le fait qu'elle était petite et mince, elle en avait aussi. Elle avait grandi avec Luffy et Ace. Elle l'envoya valser dans le mur récupérant le chapeau au passage. Elle retourna auprès de Luffy et Jimbei, ce dernier ayant stoppé Luffy d'attaquer Barbe Noire de nouveau.

Ils apprirent ensuite que Magellan arrivait, et ils se tirèrent rapidement après. Vers le niveau 3. Mais Magellan était derrière eux. Iva et Inazuma restèrent en arrière pour s'en occuper. Ils devaient avancer coute que coute.

Ils étaient enfin au niveau 1. Les gardiens bestiaux aussi, les quatre. Luffy, Liana et Jimbei s'en occupèrent rapidement, ils retrouvèrent au passage Baggy le Clown et Mr 4. Les deux étaient surpris de la trouver là, mais elle n'avait pas à leur expliquer et puis ils avaient pas le temps.

Magellan arrivait, Mr 4 le ralentit avec sa cire.

"Liana va avec eux, récupère un bateau, je vous rejoins." Luffy

"Luffy il a failli te tuer tout à l'heure. Laisse moi t'aider." Liana

"Fais moi confiance." Luffy

"Okay j'espère que tu as un plan." Liana

Liana laissa son frère, et continua à monter, ils se dépêchèrent de s'occuper des gardes. Et sortirent, mais aucun bateau n'était en vue. Elle monta ensuite avec Baggy, Crocodile, Mr 1 sur une porte que poussait les projeta en l'air et ils atterrirent sur un vaisseau de la marine. Les soldats voulaient les pousser dans l'eau.

Mais ni Crocodile, ni Mr 1, et surtout pas Liana allaient se laisser faire. Devant ses soldats Liana sortit son sabre, ils les massacrèrent tous. Mais ils ne pourraient pas revenir à la prison à temps, mais heureusement Jimbei était là. Il appela des requins baleines qui récupérèrent tout le monde et ils se hissèrent ensuite sur le bateau.

Ils avaient réussi à sortir de la prison, mais c'était pas encore fini. Ils avaient des bateaux de guerre tout autour d'eux et les portes de la justice. Il y avait peu de chances qu'elles s'ouvrent pour eux. Ils étaient en train de protéger le bateau quand les portes s'ouvrirent. Bonclay était resté en arrière pour leur permettre de s'enfuir. Luffy voulait revenir en arrière.

"On peut pas Luffy, pas si on veut s'en sortir et sauver Ace. C'est impossible. C'est sa décision Luffy. " Liana

Jimbei lui donna ensuite un escargophone, c'était encore connecté, si ils voulaient dire merci et au revoir c'était leur seule chance. Tout les newkamas lui dirent merci.

"Liana, Luffy sauvez votre frère." Bonclay

Il ne put dire plus, les portes se fermaient.

Liana attendit que Luffy soit en discussion avec Baggy, avant de s'approcher de Jimbei et d'Iva.

"J'ai un service à vous demandez à tous les deux." Liana

"Quel service ?" Iva et Jimbei demandèrent

"Je voudrais que si jamais durant le combat Luffy ne puisse plus avancer, que vous me promettiez de le tirer de là." Liana

"Quoi ?" Iva

"Je sauverai Ace au péril de ma vie, et je sais que Luffy aussi. Mais si jamais c'est ma vie ou celle de mes frères je me sacrifierai sans regret. Mais mes frères voudraient rester. Je voudrais être sure que quoi qu'il arrive quelqu'un emmène Luffy en sécurité. Même si je suis encore debout et que je couvre ses arrières." Liana

"Et Ace ?" Jimbei

"Je le ferai sortir de là par la peau du cul si il le faut. Mais il ne mourra pas ici." Liana

Iva et Jimbei promirent ensuite de sortir Luffy de là si jamais c'était nécessaire. Mais que si ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix.

La marine les appela ensuite. Parlant des deux chefs derrière cette évasion Luffy et Baggy, révélant ensuite au navire que Baggy avait été sur le bateau de Roger à la surprise de beaucoup, même Luffy qui avait pas lié cette info quand Rayleigh leur avait donné.

"Potter Liana c'est ça ?" Crocodile

"Oui ?" Liana

"Contre qui tu t'es battu à Alabasta ? Simple curiosité." Crocodile

"Miss New Year et Mr 3. Pourquoi ?" Liana

"Ils sont morts ?" Crocodile

"Oui. Gin et moi. Pourquoi ?" Liana

"Je me demandais juste ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Tout simplement." Crocodile "Tu es donc la sœur de Chapeau de Paille."

"Adoptive mais oui." Liana

Ils ne discutèrent pas d'avantage, Luffy arriva et se mit à côté de sa sœur pour le reste du trajet, quand ils arrivèrent en vue des portes de la justice ouvrant sur Marine Ford elles s'ouvrirent.

Quand Iva se demanda si Dragon viendrait pour sauver son fils avec Barbe Blanche, Luffy révéla que Ace était le fils de Gold Roger, se faisant de nouveau taper sur la tête par Liana.

"Toi et ta grande bouche. Tu sais qu'il faut pas le dire." Liana

"Ah oui, c'est un secret." Luffy

Elle adorait Luffy, vraiment mais parfois il était vraiment désespérant.

Bon ils y étaient presque, à Marine Ford et la guerre.

Tiens bon Ace.


	39. Chapter 39: Marine Ford

Pile quand ils arrivèrent à Marine Ford il se firent entraîner dans un Tsunami puis le bas de leur vaisseau fut bloqué dans la vague de glace.

La guerre entre les hommes de Barbe Blanche et la Marine avait commencé.

"Aokiji a du geler la vague avant qu'elle ne touche leur QG." Liana

"Ouais mais comment on descend ?" Luffy

Il eut ensuite la stupide idée de faire glisser le bateau sur la vague puis en faire le tour. Mais ils apprirent aussi que l'exécution d'Ace allait être avancée. Ils se dépêchèrent de défaire leur navire de la glace, mais ils pétèrent la glace avec. Ils tombaient vers la place à grande vitesse.

Liana réussit à sortir le dessin d'un trampoline, elle le fit apparaître en bas, elle dut le faire grand par rapport à la surface d'eau, elle attendit d'être sure qu'il n'y avait plus aucun risque avant de le faire disparaître. Elle avait réussi à empêcher tout le monde de tomber à l'eau.

Elle suivit ensuite Luffy vers la balustrade du navire d'où il était en train d'appeler Ace.

"Luffy. Liana !" Ace

"On est venu te sauver." Luffy

Les gens avaient l'air surpris de les voir, ça c'est sur.

"Ils croyaient quoi sérieux ? Qu'on allait déclarer la guerre au gouvernement pour une amie. Mais qu'on allait rien faire pour notre frère. Idiots." Liana

Luffy profita de sa distraction pour aller stopper Crocodile d'attaquer Barbe Blanche, tant mieux c'était le vieux qui avait tant fait pour Ace. Il devait éviter de mourir.

Luffy décida ensuite de parler à Barbe Blanche comme à un égal, il était vraiment unique. Liana choisit d'attendre son signal avant de descendre de leur navire volé. Elle en profita pour observer ce qui les attendaient.

Les soldats la regardaient comme si elle était un morceau de viande c'était pas du tout agréable, et puis elle entendit ce qu'ils disaient à son sujet, et un sourire carnassier vint faire son chemin sur son visage.

"C'est la danseuse, elle a l'air faible."

"Dommage qu'on doive la tuer."

"Sa prime doit être une erreur."

Les soldats de la marine disaient ce genre de chose, elle était faible alors, elle avait hâte de leur prouver pourquoi il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences.

* * *

"Ma chère cette fois tu ne m'échappera pas. Tu seras à moi." Moria "C'est vraiment très gentil de m'éviter d'avoir à te chercher." dit Moria en voyant Liana sur le bateau

"Tu ne manques jamais de rendre une situation intéressante, Chapeau de Paille. Liana quel plaisir de te revoir, j'espère que vous survivrez les combats d'aujourd'hui. Sinon vous n'étiez pas digne d'intérêt. Même si ce serait vraiment dommage de te perdre aujourd'hui Liana." Mihawk dit en essuyant un léger saignement de nez quand il vit la jeune femme avec un short court et son haut de bikini. Il fut surpris de la voir avec un sabre, elle n'en avait pas quand il l'avait rencontré.

"Les frangins de Ace, ouah elle est sexy en vrai." Marco

* * *

"Ça va être chaud." Liana

"Tu t'attendais à quoi ?" Iva

"Rien de moins. Mais j'en ai rien foutre du monde qu'il y a, on va sauver Ace." Liana

Une fois que Luffy eut fini de discuter avec le vieux, il appela.

"Liana allons y." Luffy

"Avec plaisir." Liana

Elle sauta du navire et se mit à courir à côté de Luffy,Kizaru tenta de les attaquer mais Iva intervint, les poussant hors du chemin de l'attaque. Kuma les attaqua ensuite, mais ils se décalèrent d'eux même.

Hina, celle qui avait tenté de les stopper à Alabasta tenta de les emprisonner ensuite mais Luffy sauta hors de la cage, Liana faisant de même. Ils allaient pas se faire chopper maintenant.

"Venez les gars c'est la danseuse c'est une proie facile." soldats

Ils se jetèrent sur Liana qui les coupa tous avec son sabre, dansant entre leurs armes et coups sans aucun problème.

"En la voyant combattre je peux définitivement comprendre le surnom." Vista dit en l'observant

Ils se firent attaquer par pleins de gars en même temps, mais Liana s'en débarrassa avec sa technique Tornade à un sabre. Luffy remarqua Moria ensuite mais avant qu'il ne puisse le tuer.

"Restez en dehors de ça Luffy, Liana." Ace "Je ne devrais même pas avoir à vous le dire. Mais on est des pirates on a pris la mer comme notre cœur nous le disait. J'ai ma propre aventure, mes propres nakamas. Je me rappelle pas vous avoir demandé d'intervenir. Des faibles dans votre genre venant me sauver. Vous croyez vraiment que je vous pardonnerai pour ça, ce serait bien trop humiliant. Dégagez de là . Pourquoi êtes vous venus."

"Parce que tu es notre frère. Je me fous du code des pirates." Luffy

"Nous pardonne pas si tu veux Ace, je préférerai vivre en sachant que tu m'en veux, plutôt que vivre sans toi. Et puis tu oublie que avant d'être des pirates on est une famille. Jamais on laisse tomber sa famille. Et arrête de te lamenter sur ton sort Ace, tu dis qu'on est faible mais nous on a pas abandonné la vie. Alors reprends toi ou je te botterai le cul jusqu'à East Blue quand on t'aura récupéré." Liana "On a attaqué Ennies Lobby quand le gouvernement avait pris une amie, une nakama, tu pensais quand même pas sérieusement qu'on ferait rien pour toi ?"

Luffy et elle furent ensuite attaqué par un géant, mais à eux deux il le vainquirent sans soucis. Luffy avec un jet pistol dans le ventre et Liana en le coupant vers la tête. Ils étaient dangereux séparé mais côte à côte, ils étaient beaucoup plus coriace. Et avec Ace ils étaient invincible.

Pendant ce temps Sengoku annonça au monde que Luffy était le fils de Dragon et qu'elle et Luffy étaient la famille adoptive de Ace.

"Je m'en fous de ce que tu dis Ace, je te sauverai même si je dois en mourir." Luffy

Il y avait trop de soldats devant eux.

"Luffy, les gars baissez vous." Liana

En prenant appui sur son sabre elle lança un Ranyaku, se débarrassant ainsi d'un simple coup de pied de pas mal de leur adversaire. Ils purent ainsi gagner un peu de terrain. Mais ils se firent ensuite attaquer par Moria et ses zombies. Moria qui se concentrait surtout sur la capture de Liana, par ses zombies. Quand Luffy vit sa sœur entourée de zombies et avec Moria qui arrivait sur elle, il vit rouge. Ce mec ne s'approcherait pas plus d'elle.

"MORIA JE VAIS TE TUER." Luffy "N'APPROCHE PAS MA SŒUR, ESPÈCE DE GROS PORC !"

"Serais tu fâché pour ton ombre ou pour autre chose, quelque chose concernant le bijou à tes côtés par exemple ?" Moria demanda en riant "Je te l'ai dit pourtant, garde la mieux si tu ne veux pas qu'on y touche. Avec un corps pareil c'est un vrai bijou. Et cette fois rien ne me distraira."

En entendant cette phrase, Ace tenta de sortir de ses chaînes. Et Luffy passa de suite en Gear 3.

"Prie pour que je sorte jamais de là en vie Moria, ou je te tuerai après t'avoir torturé." Ace

Moria tenta de s'enfuir de l'assaut du poing géant, mais Liana qui s'était figé en le voyant et qui était en train de paniquer c'était reprise en entendant son capitaine. Liana le recouvrit alors d'eau, en en faisant léviter, ça avait été une idée de Robin qui lui avait dit d'essayer. Et en plus de ça elle se servit des lignes verticales de son pantalon pour le maintenir en place.

Il se prit donc de plein fouet l'attaque de Luffy, et en fut mis KO.

Ils continuèrent ensuite leur chemin, Liana ayant réussi à convaincre Luffy que tuer Moria n'était pas urgent, Luffy se fit ensuite attaquer par Smoker pendant que Liana se chargeait vite fait bien fait de Tashigi et s'occupait des autres officiers aux alentours.

Elle vit ensuite un ennemi d'Ennies Lobby, le gars rouille qui avait détruit un sabre de Zoro, il était sur le point d'utiliser sa technique contre un pirate de Barbe Blanche. Elle décida d'intervenir. Elle envoya un Ranyaku le coupant et le rendant KO. Le pirate se tourna ensuite vers elle.

"On t'a jamais appris que ça ne se faisait pas d'intervenir dans les combats des autres ?"

"Si mais je me suis dit que tu aurais aimé éviter la destruction de tes sabres. Ce mec avait le fruit de la rouille. Mais la prochaine fois je n'interviendrai pas." Liana

Elle se tira ensuite, voyant son frère aux prises avec Smoker, elle ne savait pas que le mec qu'elle avait aidé c'était Vista.

Elle arriva trop tard pour aider, Boa Hancock était intervenue, elle vit rapidement que la jeune femme avait des sentiments pour son frère, elle comprenait mieux comment il était arrivé à la prison maintenant.

Hancock lui donna ensuite la clé des menottes d'Ace, Luffy la remercia et ils repartirent.

"Luffy passe moi la clé quelques minutes." Liana

"Pourquoi ?" Luffy demanda tout lui donnant

Liana était en train de tracer les contours de la clé sur son carnet à dessin, elle en fit sortir ainsi une copie.

"Je vais la donner à Barbe Blanche, au cas où ils arrivent à Ace, avant nous." Liana

Elle lui rendit ensuite la clé, se servit d'un des soldats pour utiliser l'oiseau cousu sur son uniforme, et le faire sortir du motif. Elle l'envoya ensuite vers Barbe Blanche avec la clé et un mot.

* * *

"Père c'est quoi ça ?" Marco

"Je sais pas, on dirait un message." Barbe Blanche

Il le saisit, dès que l'oiseau fut dans sa main il disparut, laissant une clé et un mot.

 _Voici une copie de la clé des menottes d'Ace, c'est juste dans le cas improbable où toi et tes hommes arrivaient à notre frère avant nous. LP_

Barbe Blanche rigola en voyant le mot, la sœur d'Ace était amusante, autant que ses frères. Et elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche apparemment.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent ensuite devant Iva et Kuma. Kuma qui était apparemment devenu une arme pour le gouvernement, un pacifista.

Iva leur dit de continuer à avancer, qu'il s'occupait de Kuma, qui était un ancien ami. Les newkamas, Luffy et Liana continuèrent donc à avancer, juste pour se retrouver quelques minutes après face à Mihawk, ils tentèrent de l'éviter, sachant qu'ils ne feraient pas le poids. Mais Mihawk les retrouva et se mit à attaquer Luffy. Liana était trop loin pour faire quoique ce soit. Elle vit Baggy être attiré dans le combat par Luffy, qui profita de la distraction pour s'enfuir, ses arrières couvertes par le mec qu'elle avait aidé un peu plus tôt.

Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de regarder son frère, elle était aux prises avec un géant et d'autres soldats de la marine. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait faire pour rejoindre Luffy même après s'être débarrassé de ces gars.

"Liana, saute sur le géant, je te rattrapes." Luffy hurla

Les pirates le regardèrent comme si il était totalement fou, et ils hurlèrent après elle, quand elle obéit. Elle sauta sur la main du géant, qui avait tenté de l'attaquer et remonta sur son bras, une fois suffisamment haute, elle lança une attaque avec son sabre, battant le géant. Elle retomba ensuite de l'autre côté.

"Luffy." Liana

Elle était en train de tomber, mais elle avait confiance en lui, à juste titre, il la récupéra dans l'air avec ses bras élastiques et il l'attira à lui. Ils étaient de nouveau côte à côte et un nouveau géant était à terre.

Ils s'étaient retrouvé juste à temps, Sengoku allait avancer l'exécution, et des pacifistas, les gars comme Kuma, avec le mec à la hache, étaient derrière eux et les autres pirates.

Ils commencèrent à attaquer. Luffy et Liana continuèrent à avancer, mais ils rencontrèrent Kizaru qui les repoussa, Jimbei était derrière eux et put ainsi stopper leur recul. Luffy était épuisé, il était sous Gear 2, depuis un moment. Liana était inquiète. Les commandants de Barbe Blanche les dépassèrent et leur dit de se joindre à eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se faire ralentir par un amiral.

Ils avançaient quand soudain un des hommes de Barbe Blanche le poignarda, un officier de la marine lui avait apparemment dit que Barbe Blanche avait fait un pacte avec Sengoku pour assurer la survie de ses hommes en échange de la mort de ses alliés. L'autre l'avait cru à cause du fait que Ace était le fils de Gold Roger un ancien ennemi, non mais quel crétin. Barbe Blanche ouvrit ensuite un passage pour que ses alliés puissent fuir s'ils le voulaient. Il descendit ensuite de son bateau pour attaquer aussi.

Ils manquèrent ensuite de tomber dans la glace avec une attaque de Barbe Blanche. Les murs commencèrent ensuite à monter. Les pirates étaient encerclé par de grands murs, des canons pointés sur eux, le seul passage était juste devant la place, bloqué par un géant.

Akainu fit ensuite tomber des poings de lave, faisant fondre la glace sur la place. Heureusement pas là où Liana et Luffy se trouvaient.

Ils annoncèrent ensuite l'exécution de Ace, Luffy lança Liana en l'air avant de foncer vers l'ouverture. Liana réussit en deux tirs à tuer les deux bourreaux. Les obligeant à retarder l'exécution.

Luffy avait été repoussé, et il n'avait plus beaucoup de force. Il était épuisé. Le géant se releva ensuite, et dans le même temps Luffy débarqua sur la place, grâce à l'aide de Jimbei qui le projeta grâce à l'eau.

Ils le rejoignirent peu après. Il était à bout de force, presque inconscient.

"Luffy. .." Liana était au bord des larmes, son frère était vraiment pas bien.

Il demanda même un autre bout d'hormone shock à Iva

"Luffy tu es fou. Ton corps..." Liana

"Je dois sauver Ace, Liana. Je le sauverai et je ne permettrai pas à mon corps de m'en empêcher. Tu es avec moi ?" Luffy

"Oui, et je ferai en sorte que tu t'en sorte vivant." Liana

Iva injecta les hormones peu après. Luffy hurla sous le coup. Elle ne savait si c'était de douleur ou du à la force, mais elle était plus déterminée que jamais.

Elle sauverait ses frères coûte que coute.


	40. Chapter 40 : NON

Ils se relancèrent au combat, plus déterminés que jamais. Quand les Pacifista les menacèrent, Hancock se mit sur leur chemin, stoppant leur tirs, ils purent ainsi continuer. Iva avait mis en garde Luffy que si jamais il retombait, ce serait la fin. Il ne pourrait plus se relever, pas sans soin en tout cas.

Les marines tentèrent ensuite de ré exécuter Ace, Liana ne pouvait rien faire, elle était en train de se battre contre un Vice Amiral avec ses poignards. Il avait tenté d'attaquer Luffy mais elle avait pris sa place. Le combat était difficile, mais heureusement Luffy relâcha le même pouvoir que contre le taureau quelques jours plus tôt et plein de monde s'évanouit. C'était presque à la puissance de Rayleigh, mais il ne le contrôlait pas.

Son adversaire en fut distrait, lui laissant la possibilité de l'attaquer, et de le battre. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, elle courut après Luffy, le rattrapant rapidement heureusement. Juste à temps, les marines avaient décidé qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Luffy sortir vivant de cette bataille. Ils les attaquèrent plus déterminés qu'avant mais les jumeaux et Iva ne se laissaient pas faire ni ralentir.

Barbe Blanche, ordonna ensuite à ses hommes de soutenir Luffy, avec toutes leurs forces. Juste à temps, ils furent ainsi rejoint par les hommes de Barbe Blanche et ses alliés. C'était plus facile, ils ne s'attaquaient plus à autant d'ennemis à la fois, ils avaient du soutien.

Liana eut juste le temps de pousser Luffy du chemin de la lame de Mihawk mais elle se serait pris le coup à sa place si Mr 1 ne l'avait pas stoppé. Crocodile intervint ensuite contre Mihawk, leur donnant la possibilité de s'enfuir.

Inazuma créa ensuite un chemin jusqu'à Ace, Luffy et Liana s'avancèrent dessus, mais Liana dut descendre pour couvrir les arrières de Luffy. Elle se battait avec ses poignards et ses pouvoirs. Elle ne laisserait aucun marine toucher à ses frangins, pas quand ils arrivaient enfin à Ace. Elle se battait de toutes ses forces, les soldats tombaient de tous les côtés sous ses lames. Elle entendit ensuite quelque chose qui manqua de la faire hurler de rage.

"Pépé bouge de là." Luffy

Garp ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas choisir son métier avant sa famille. Elle laissa un hurlement de rage en le voyant se dresser entre Luffy et Ace. Elle se battit de plus belle, mais avec une rage sans pareille. Ses lames se transformèrent en flamme et glace. Ses yeux verts brillaient sous son pouvoir.

Même savoir que pépé l'avait laissé passer ne la calma pas, elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu tenter en premier lieu. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions, elle devait continuer à se battre, et croire en Luffy il était enfin avec Ace et il avait la clé. Ça devrait aller. Ce cauchemar serait bientôt fini.

Bon pas tout de suite apparemment, Sengoku décida de se transformer en un Bouddha. Liana était folle d'inquiétude mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire, elle se battait contre trois colonels de la marine. C'était un peu complexe. Heureusement c'était pas des logias. Elle eut sa chance quand des canons lui tirèrent dessus, elle mit les colonels sur la voie des boulets, en les lévitant. Les assommants ainsi, elle n'eut rien à faire de plus qu'un bras élastique venait la récupérer et elle atterri entre ses deux frères.

Ace était libre. Liana lui rendit son chapeau qu'elle avait récupéré de Burgess, et avait attaché à son sac. Ace le mit sans un mot, juste un sourire. Il n'avait pas le temps de faire plus, ils avaient réussi à sauver Ace, mais ils n'étaient pas encore sorti de l'auberge.

Ils étaient en train de se faire tirer dessus. Ace et Luffy étaient inquiets pour Liana, vu qu'ils étaient tout deux invulnérable aux balles mais elle non. Mais elle avait utilisé l'habilité de Tekai ou Metallium pour que les balles ne lui fassent rien.

Ils se mirent ensuite à se battre côte à côte, comme au bon vieux temps. Ace les sauva contre Aokiji, grâce à ses pouvoirs de feu.

Barbe Blanche donna ensuite un ordre disant que c'était son dernier.

"Vous partirez tous sans moi ici. Vous vivrez et vous retournerez dans le Nouveau Monde" Barbe Blanche

Il voulait faire couler Marine Ford et lui avec. Luffy et Liana ne bougeaient pas, ils attendaient Ace, ils allaient pas le laisser ici.

Ace créa un chemin de feu jusqu'au vieux, il se mit à genoux et la tête baissée devant lui pour le remercier, et il lui dit qu'il avait été un bon père.

Ils partirent ensuite, Luffy et Ace en premier, c'était eux les cibles de la marine. Ils étaient en train de courir quand Ace s'arrêta pour faire face à Aikainu, il venait d'insulter le vieux et Ace n'allait pas le laisser passer.  
Quel idiot, il n'était pas de taille contre le magma, surtout pas après plusieurs jours d'emprisonnements à Impel Down.

Il l'attaqua quand même, Luffy derrière lui, Liana un peu plus sur le côté. Elle vit la scène comme au ralenti, Luffy se mettre à genou pour ramasser la Carte de vie de Ace, et Aikanu le prenant pour cible à la place.

Elle vit Ace s'interposer entre Luffy et le poing de magma.

"NON!" Liana hurla

Sa magie fit un mur entre Aikanu et ses frères, un mur invisible, mais ça les protégeait. Malheureusement, elle ne contrôlait pas sa magie, elle ne put totalement contrer l'attaque, et elle fut prise d'une intense douleur dans le dos et dans le ventre. Elle avait été blessé à la place d'Ace.

Elle tomba au sol sur un genou, du sang sortant de ses blessures.


	41. Chapter 41: Aikanu

Luffy en voyant la situation : sa petite soeur blessée et son frère qui avait été sur le point de se sacrifier pour lui lâcha prise. Il s'évanouit pour la plus grande panique de Ace qui savait pas ce que Luffy avait fait pour pouvoir tenir le coup pour le sauver.

Akainu voulut profiter de la situation mais il fut brusquement repoussé en arrière, sans la moindre explication.

"Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait." Ace

"Oh non, tu dégages." Liana dit en se remettant debout, Ace n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que soit qu'il était en train de voler dans les airs. Il atterrit loin des combats, derrière les hommes de Barbe Blanche

"Jimbei, je compte sur toi. Je te le confie."Liana

"Liana..." Jimbei

Il regarda la jeune femme quelques secondes avant de récupérer Luffy, son chapeau de paille et la carte vitale d'Ace et de se mettre à courir.

Liana était debout et sur le chemin d'Aikainu.

"Pousse toi. " Aikanu

"Non, tu vois je crois que ça va pas être possible. Tu as juré la mort de mes frères et moi leur survie. Donc je crains que si tu veuille passer tu devras me tuer." Liana

"Tu te penses capable de battre un amiral ?" Aikanu

"Non, je ne suis pas idiote." Liana

"Alors quel est ton but ?" Aikanu

"Gagner du temps, Luffy partira d'ici." Liana

Aikanu la regarda un moment.

"Sais tu qui je suis ?" Aikanu

"Un amiral de la marine, qui n'a aucune parole." Liana

"Quand ai je manqué à ma parole ?" Aikanu

"Tu as apparemment dit à un des homme du vieux que si jamais il le poignardait tu assurerais la sécurité des alliés de Barbe Blanche. Tu as menti." Liana

"C'est exact. Mais il y a quelque chose que tu ignores à mon propos." Aikanu

"Quoi donc ?" Liana

"J'étais ton fiancé." Aikanu

"Je suis presque sûre que si jamais j'avais eu un fiancé j'aurai été au courant." Liana dit au dessus du silence qui avait enveloppé le champs de bataille à ses mots

"Garp, il te cherchait un mari dans la marine tu ne savais pas ?" Aikanu

A ces mots Liana sentit son sang se figeait, il disait la vérité elle le sentait. Et pépé lui avait dit qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un pour elle avant qu'elle ne devienne pirate.

"Je vois pas vraiment ce que ça change que tu es étais mon supposé fiancé ou non." Liana

"Ca n'a pas du être facile pour toi, grandir avec le fils de Gold Roger et de Dragon le révolutionnaire. Sans aucune influence extérieure, je suis sûr que tes crimes pourraient être pardonnés si tu te soumettais au gouvernement et les regrettaient." Aikanu

Liana le fixa quelques instants interdites, avant d'exploser de rire.

"C'est l'idée la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu. Et comme tu l'as fait remarquer j'ai grandi avec Ace et Luffy et ils ont eu des idées stupides. Tu crois sincèrement que je vais abandonner ma famille, mon équipage, mes amis, ma liberté pour marier un amiral. Tu dis que mes crimes seraient pardonnés si je les regrettais. Mais vois tu là est le problème Aikanu, je ne regrette aucun de mes supposés crimes. Ace reste en dehors de ça. Je ne me suis pas mise là pour que tu joue au héros comme un abruti. Tu oublies que je protège aussi Luffy parce qu'il est mon capitaine. Ne t'en mêle pas. Penses plutôt à ce que Luffy ressentirait s'il t'arrivait quelque chose après tout ce qu'il a traversé pour te sauver." Liana hurla en entendant Ace essayer de la rejoindre.

"Tu ne regrettes pas tes crimes ?" Aikanu

"Non, je ne regrette pas d'avoir affronté l'équipage de Don Crieg pour le stopper d'attaquer un navire restaurant. Je ne regrette pas de m'en être pris à Arlong Park, ni d'avoir battu ensuite un marine corrompu et son régiment. Causant ma première prime.  
Je ne regrette pas non plus d'avoir aidé mon frère Luffy à se débarrasser de Crocodile et de son organisation Baroque Works à Alabasta. Pas plus que je ne regrette m'être dressé contre le gouvernement et une unité d'assassin du gouvernement à Ennies Lobby pour récupérer notre amie Nico Robin et Franky des sales pattes du gouvernement qui voulaient les utiliser pour ressusciter les armes antiques. Je ne regrette pas non plus m'en être pris aux officiers du Buster Call qui tentaient de nous tuer.

Pas plus que je ne regrette avoir détruit le bateau de Moria avec mon équipage, anéantissant ainsi le contrôle qu'il avait sur mille personnes de part son pouvoir d'ombre.

Je n'ai absolument aucun regret quand à l'action contre les dragons célestes, nous ne faisions que empêcher une vente aux esclaves. La seule chose que je regrette est de ne pas avoir pu tué différemment Spandam, avec tout ce qu'il avait fait il méritait bien pire." Liana

"Il semblerait donc que tu n'ai aucun moyen de redemption." Aikanu

"Qu'en est il de toi ? Tu parles de mes crimes Aikanu, mais jamais je n'ai touché aux civils, toi tu as détruit un bateau de civils lors de l'attaque contre Ohara, juste pour tuer une fillette innocente de 8 ans. Vous avez mis à feu et à sang une île juste parce que les personnes savaient la vérité sur le gouvernement. Tu oses me parler de crimes ? De justice ? Regardes toi dans une glace. Tu as plus de sang sur les mains que la majeure partie des pirates ici. Combien de femmes et d'enfants as tu tué ? Juste pour un lien avec des pirates.

Je ne me soumettrais jamais à quelqu'un ou quelque chose que je ne peux respecter et je ne pourrais jamais respecter la marine ou le gouvernement. Tu veux mes frères ? Tu devras me tuer d'abord." Liana

 _Luc m'a dit que ma magie pouvait être ce que je souhaitais. Je veux être protégé contre son magma et pouvoir le toucher._

Un halo semblait entourer Liana, elle espérait que ça veuille dire que ça avait fonctionné parce qu'Aikanu était en train de l'attaquer. Il l'attrapa par la gorge.

Ça avait fonctionné, elle ne sentait pas la chaleur, il ne pouvait pas utiliser son pouvoir.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais ça t'a juste garanti une mort plus douloureuse." Aikanu dit en serrant sa gorge

Mais Liana ne craignait pas la force brute. Elle réussit à lui faire lâcher prise, et tout en tenant son bras elle lui donna un coup de genou dans le visage avant de le lancer vers les forces de la marine.

"Tu es plus forte que ce que tu en as l'air." Aikanu

"J'ai grandit avec des grands frères et dans une jungle, la force je maitrise même si j'ai pas le gabarit." Liana

"Mon magma ne semble te toucher de près voyons de loin." Aikanu

Il lança alors une énorme vague de magma, Liana ne sachant pas si sa magie pouvait la protéger contre ça, fit la seule chose possible.

Quand le nuage de vapeur se dissipa, tous furent surpris de voir deux pacifista, réduits en cendre et Liana derrière eux entière.

"Quel fruit du démon as tu mangé ?" Aikanu

"Pourquoi je te répondrais ?" Liana

Elle se jeta ensuite sur lui avec son sabre, il le bloqua d'une main mais ne vit pas le poignard qu'elle avait dans l'autre main. Il réussit à se reculer avant que la lame ne tranche son œil, mais il était blessé.

Il n'eut même pas à répliquer, ses hommes venaient d'ouvrir le feu sur elle. Elle ne réussit pas à éviter toutes les balles. Elle tomba au sol.

"Il semblerait que je n'ai pas à te tuer finalement." Aikanu

Il s'avança pour la contourner mais elle se releva. Elle avait deux balles dans le ventre et une dans l'épaule.

"Tu ne fais pas le poids. Laisse tomber." Aikanu "Ne vois tu pas que c'est vain. Il est impossible pour toi de sauver tes deux frères."

"Il était aussi impossible pour un petit pirate de battre un Grand Corsaire, et pourtant Luffy en a battu deux. Il était impossible pour des pirates de s'échapper d'Ennies Lobby. Pourtant on l'a fait. Le mot impossible n'est pas dans le vocabulaire de notre équipage." Liana

"Tu es blessée. Arrêtes toi maintenant ou je ne me retiendrais plus." Aikanu

Liana fit sortir les balles de son ventre, elle ne poussa pas un cri. Elle serra les dents.

"Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que j'ai déjà vécu, et encore moins comparé à ce que Luffy a traversé pour nous protéger. Je te l'ai dit tant que je vivrais je t'empêcherai de tuer mes frères." Liana

"Tu l'auras voulu." Aikanu

Il commença à l'attaquer sans relâche, mais sans son pouvoir de fruit du démon, ses attaques étaient moins mortelles, et Liana bien que blessée était quand même capable de le blesser. Il se retrouva vite avec de nombreuses coupures sur le corps, certaines saignant abondamment. Mais durant le combat rapproché, Liana avait reçu de sales blessures, Aikanu visait les côtes et son ventre, tentant de la tuer en aggravant ses blessures.

Liana n'était pas en état de tenir beaucoup plus longtemps elle le savait, elle ne savait pas où en était Jimbei et Luffy mais elle ne tiendrait plus debout longtemps. Elle était à bout de forces, ses blessures saignaient abondamment même avant son combat contre un amiral, et elle ne faisait que en ajouter.

Le temps était venu pour l'attaque finale, en espérant qu'elle ait gagnée suffisamment de temps où qu'elle puisse suffisamment le blesser.

Elle sortit ses deux autres couteaux, se battant avec les six à présent, deux étaient recouverts de flammes, deux de glace, les deux autres étaient normaux. Elle appela ensuite son pouvoir de fruit du démon, et utilisa les oiseaux de la marine pour attaquer Aikanu, en même temps qu'elle faisait léviter les débris autour d'eux vers lui. Elle attaqua ensuite.

Le combat était fini, elle avait perdu. Aikanu avait attendu le bon moment et tout en se prenant le plus gros de son attaque avec ses poignards plus l'impact dial, surtout du à la surprise que ses distractions engendrèrent, il avait utilisé une technique du CP9 : le Shingan ou Finger gun dans la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Il tomba à genoux, blessé par les lames et l'impact qu'il avait pris dans la poitrine, mais la jeune femme tomba sur le ventre devant lui.

"Tu es une adversaire redoutable, je ne peux te laisser en vie." Aikanu

Il leva ensuite son poing, ayant noté que le halo entourant la jeune femme avait disparu et l'abaissa.


	42. Chapter 42 : Ace

POV Ace

Ace tenait fermement le sac que Liana avait lévité en même temps que lui. Il savait que sa sœur adorait ce sac, cadeau de Makino et y gardait les choses auxquelles elle tenait. Ça, les mots de sa petite sœur, la détermination qu'il voyait sur son visage, et le fait qu'il savait que s'il faisait un geste vers elle et Akainu ses frères l'assommeraient, enfin ils l'arrêteraient. Tout ça le maintenait à sa position de spectateur effaré, il n'était pas le seul. Comment ce petit brin de femme pensait tenir tête à la trempe d'une personne telle qu'Akainu.

Savoir que Garp avait prévu de la fiancer à cet homme, le remplit de colère mais en entendant ce que sa petite sœur chérie lui répondit il était très fier. Un peu paniqué quand à leur aventure mais très fier.

La voyant envoyer Akainu dans les airs était magnifique. Le combat tout entier était sublime, Liana même blessée bouger avec une grâce incomparable, totalement dans le rythme du combat. Mais ce n'était pas assez, il voyait bien qu'elle était à bout de forces, et il vit la décision avant qu'elle ne commence à agir. Ce serait son dernier coup.

Voir les oiseaux attaquer Akainu était assez surréel , encore plus quand les débris entourant les combattants se levèrent et l'attaquèrent en même temps.

Liana passa presque en même temps à l'attaque, maniant ses six poignards d'une main experte, chacun de ses coups faisait mouche et puis elle fit quelque chose avec sa main gauche qu'elle posa sur la poitrine d'Akainu, le faisant hurler de douleur. Mais c'était fini il la vit tomber au ralenti, aux genoux d'Aikainu qui avait été mis ainsi par la violence de l'attaque et l'état de ses blessures.

Il parla de tuer Liana et leva son poing pour l'achever. Mais avant que Ace ne puisse faire quoique ce soit Barbe Blanche attaqua Aikanu le blessant mais l'emmenant loin de Liana que Marco était en train de récupérer avec ses poignards et son sabre. Il courut ensuite vers Ace, qui lui arracha vite des bras, et poussa un cri de rage en voyant l'état du corps de Liana. Elle était recouverte de blessures, et de sang, mais c'était surtout sa blessure à la poitrine qui l'inquiétait. Il alla vite retrouver le docteur, après que Marco lui eut juré qu'il s'occupait avec les autres de faire en sorte que Luffy puisse s'enfuir.

"Quelle habileté. "souffla le doc

"De quoi tu parles ?" Ace

"Elle a réussi à bouger son corps pour éviter que l'attaque n'atteigne son cœur. C'est très impressionnant." doc

"Elle va s'en sortir ?" Ace

"Oui avec du repos..." doc

Il dut s'arrêter, en effet Liana venait de se réveiller.

"Ace .." Liana demanda d'une voix essouflée

"Je suis là puce, je vais bien. Comment tu te sens ?" Ace

"Eu .. pire, Luffy ?" Liana

"Il est en train de s'enfuir. L'équipage est en train de protéger sa fuite." Ace

"Bien. Aide moi .. a .. me ..lever." Liana

"Tu es folle, tu es gravement blessée." Ace

"Ton frère a raison, tu as besoin de repos." doc

"Jimbei devra dire à Luffy que je vais bien, .. et on doit rassuré pépé, j'aime pas ce qu'il a fait, mais il mérite de savoir... Je refuse de quitter cet endroit autrement que debout." Liana

Ace l'observa quelques minutes avant de céder. Il l'aida à se lever, la faisant s'appuyer lourdement sur lui, mais elle était légère donc ça allait. Sa blessure à la poitrine avait été bandée, le doc ne pouvait pas faire grand chose sur le champs de bataille.

Liana et Ace regardèrent ensemble le combat entre Barbe Blanche et Barbe Noire, Ace tenant sa sœur peut être un peu trop fort en voyant celui qu'il aimait comme un père mourir, sans qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit. Tous les pirates de Barbe Blanche pleuraient.

Barbe Blanche mourut debout, droit en protégeant ses fils et en confirmant l'existence du One Piece.

Les commandants de flotte se reprirent vite, il fallait protéger Luffy, Liana et Ace et se tirer d'ici.

* * *

Liana toujours appuyée sur Ace, avança avec les autres, pas vite mais le plus vite possible. Elle contenait chaque gémissement de douleur, pour ne pas qu'Ace les entende. Il était suffisamment mal comme ça. Il venait de perdre l'homme qu'il voyait comme un père et son capitaine.

Ils étaient en train de partir, quand Teach commença à préparer quelque chose, il recouvrit le corps de Barbe Blanche d'un drap et se mit dessous. Ace était immobile, par conséquent Liana aussi, ils regardaient ce qui se passait.

Ils virent ensuite Teach ressortir de sous le drap et il utilisa le pouvoir de Barbe Blanche, déclarant ensuite que c'était son ère. Il dit ensuite qu'il allait couler Marine Ford, suite à ça le combat entre lui et Sengoku commença.

Aokiji avait congelé la mer et Aikanu qui s'était relevé après la bataille contre Liana puis Barbe Blanche était après Luffy. Liana voulait aller aider Luffy mais elle savait qu'elle n'en était pas capable, même chose avec Ace, il serait juste une cible pour Aikanu. Il voulait après tout tuer autant Luffy qu'Ace.

* * *

Jimbei faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour protéger Luffy, mais sans l'eau il ne faisait pas le poids contre Aikanu, mais il ne pouvait pas permettre la mort de Luffy, Ace lui avait demandé comme un service et Luffy avait su gagner son respect, en plus il avait une dette envers lui. Mais en plus de cela il avait fait une promesse à Liana de le tirer d'ici.

Heureusement il eut vite des renforts : l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, Crocodile, Baggy ..

* * *

"J'arrive pas à le croire." Liana

"Quoi ?" Ace

"Notre équipage va devoir une dette à Trafalgar Law. Regarde il est en train de récupérer Luffy et Jimbei."Liana

"Il pourra les soigner ?" Ace

"Il est connu comme le chirurgien de la mort, Robin m'a dit que c'était un médecin. Mais je le connais pas plus que ça, pas plus que ses compétences. Aie." Liana

"Liana, ca va ?" Ace

"Ouais t'inquiètes c'est rien." Liana " De toute façon si on veut que Luffy s'en sorte et se tire d'ici on a pas trop d'autre choix."

"Liana, tu es sure que tu ne veux pas que je te portes ?" Ace

"Certaine Ace, respecte ça s'il te plait." Liana

"Je sais, mais Liana tu es salement blessée, comprends que je suis pas vraiment rassuré de te voir debout." Ace

"Je sais."

La bataille commençait à arriver sur eux, les marines avaient emprunté un passage sous terrain pour venir du côté des pirates comme Barbe Blanche avait séparé le sol. Les pacifistas arrivaient aussi. Liana réussit à en détruire quatre en les lévitant les uns devant les autres : provoquant une destruction simultanée. Mais elle ne pouvait se battre. Ace non plus, pas s'il la protégeait.

"Ace tires toi d'ici. Je te ralentis." Liana

"Hors de question on partira ensemble. Je te laisse pas dans ce bordel."

Ace venait juste de finir sa phrase, quand quelque chose changea le cours de la guerre.

"Arrêtez. Arrêtez de vous battre."

"Kobby." Liana souffla

"Tu le connais ?" Ace

"C'est un ami de Luffy et un apprenti de Garp." Liana

Il fit un discours sur la stupidité de cette bataille, Barbe Blanche était mort, la marine avait eu ce qu'elle voulait même si Ace était encore en vie. Il était sur le chemin d'Akainu qui leva le poing pour le tuer mais il fut stoppé.

"Shanks"Liana


	43. Chapter 43 : Réveil

L'arrivée de Shanks et de ses hommes changea tout. Il sauva la vie de Kobby et arrêta la guerre, Ben était là et il stoppa Kizaru qui allait attaquer le sous marin de Law.

"Luffy est sauvé." Liana pleura

Elle était toujours dans les bras de Ace, elle savait que tout n'était pas fini, mais l'arrivée de Ben la rassurait. Et la marine n'oserait pas attaquer Shanks maintenant elle le savait.

"Tu es sure ?" Ace

Aokiji venait juste de lancer une vague de froid et Kizaru de la lumière. Il était inquiet.

"Oui, il est vivant je le sens." Liana

"Tant mieux. Viens on doit aller près des bateaux avant que quelqu'un ne tente de nous tuer." Ace

Ils se dirigèrent vers les bateaux, Ace recevant des accolades au passage. Ses amis contents qu'il ait survécu, mais ils étaient délicats, Ace servait toujours de support à Liana.

Shanks déclara ensuite que si certains voulaient toujours se battre que lui et ses hommes seraient leurs adversaires. Teach décida de partir après ça mais pas avant de lancer quelques piques.

"Hey, la soeur de Ace, celle qui a botté le cul à Burgess tout à l'heure. Rejoins moi. Je suis sûr que je pourrais profiter au maximum de tes .. talents." il finit sur un ton suggestif.

Liana arrêta Ace avant qu'il ne se retourne pour l'attaquer. Et elle sans même le regarder elle fit léviter des sabres et les lui lança dessus. Satisfaite quand elle entendit son cri de douleur.

"Va te faire foutre. Je préférerai mourir que d'être sous les ordres d'un capitaine sans honneur." Liana

Ace en entendant ça l'embrassa sur le front, et ils montèrent à bord d'un des bateaux de leur flotte. Quand Marco les rejoint, Liana proposa de récupérer les corps des pirates tombés au combat.

"Tu peux vraiment faire ça ?" Marco

"Ouais, mais je devrais me reposer ensuite, j'en peux plus." Liana

"Si tu peux, alors oui je veux bien." Marco

"Tu veux que je les dépose où et est ce que tu veux que je me charge de votre capitaine aussi où vous préférez le porter ?" Liana

Marco lui indiqua où léviter tout le monde, ainsi que Barbe Blanche. Comme elle l'avait dit elle n'eut aucun problème mais elle tomba ensuite dans les pommes d'épuisement.

Elle se souvenait vaguement de la voix de Ace lui disant qu'il veillerait sur elle avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Ace veilla sur sa sœur pendant qu'ils quittaient tous Marine Ford, il ne la lâchait pas du regard, sa main dans la sienne, il avait mis son autre main sur son poignet, s'assurant qu'elle était vivante. Plusieurs amis à lui vinrent lui dire de prendre du repos, qu'ils resteraient auprès d'elle, mais il refusait.  
Trois heures après leur départ de Marine Ford, ils s'arrêtèrent à une île. Dès que les bateaux furent à quai, Ben Beckman fit son chemin vers celui où se trouvait Ace et Liana.

Marco refusa de le laisser monter quand il demanda à voir Ace. Mais il envoya Vista aller dire à Ace que Ben voulait le voir. A la grande surprise de ceux à bords, Vista revint avec la permission de venir voir Liana.  
Encore plus surprenant, Ace sortit de la chambre où elle était quand Ben entra.

"Ace qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Marco

"Ben est comme un père pour Liana. Il l'aime comme on aime une fille. Je vous fais confiance les gars, mais c'est ma petite sœur et j'ai failli la perdre. " Ace

Ace se fit soigner et partit prendre une douche. Les bateaux se remirent en route rapidement après, ils avaient décidés d'un endroit pour l'enterrement des morts. Ben resta à bord, lui et Ace ne quittèrent que rarement Liana.

Le docteur vint la voir plusieurs fois, il était vraiment choqué par les blessures qu'elle avait subi, et surtout le fait qu'elle tienne aussi longtemps. Elle aurait du mourir. Il ne dit pas ça au père et frère super protecteurs, bien sur. Ses blessures guérissaient vite, elle devait juste se reposer, elle avait poussé son corps au delà de ses limites.

"C'était vraiment pas comme ça que j'avais prévu de la revoir." Ben

"Ouais, moi non plus. Son combat contre Aikanu était vraiment choquant." Ace

"Vraiment ?" Ben

"Oui, elle la combattu sans fluide." Marco

"Sérieusement ?"Ben

"Oui on sait pas exactement comment. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi Marco ?" Ace

"Je me disais que tu pourrais venir avec moi passer un moment avec les autres." Marco

Ace regarda brièvement sa sœur, il avait tellement eu peur de la perdre, elle et Luffy.

"Je reste avec elle." Ben "Va revoir le reste de ta famille. Ça te fera du bien."

Ace finit par se rendre à la raison, il passa la soirée avec ses hommes et amis, mais il se retira assez tôt, ils le firent tous, la journée avait été longue pour tout le monde.

* * *

Liana se réveilla au lendemain après midi de la bataille, dès que Ben la vit commencer à bouger, il lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

"Salut, comment tu te sens ?" Ben

"Ben ?" Liana

"Oui ma puce c'est moi." Ben

"Je suis contente de te voir. J'ai été inconsciente longtemps ?" Liana

"Presque vingt heures. Comment tu te sens ?" Ben

"J'ai eu mieux, mais ça va. Où est Ace ?" Liana

"Il est dehors, tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?" Ben

"Non, j'aimerai prendre l'air. Je peux ?"Liana

"Le doc a dit que tu devais y aller mollo, mais une marche dehors ça devrait aller." Ben "Allez viens."

"Je porte les habits de qui ?" Liana demanda en voyant un bermuda bleu et une chemise rouge sur elle

"Ace, c'est aussi lui qui t'a changé." Ben

Dès que Liana fut debout, il la serra dans ses bras.

"Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles quand je t'ai vu t'évanouir dans les bras d'Ace." Ben

"Désolée. Tu m'as manqué." Liana

"Toi aussi ma chérie. On aura une grande conversation quand tu iras mieux, mais viens." Ben

Elle s'appuya sur lui et réussit sans problème à sortir de la chambre.

"Tu veux aller où ?"Ben

"Retrouver Ace, il est pas bien." Liana

Ben ne la questionna même pas, il se laissa guider dans la direction d'Ace se posant des questions sur les pouvoirs de sa fille adoptive. Ils étaient toujours en mer, l'île choisie pour s'arrêter était à quelques heures de route encore.

Ils trouvèrent Ace face vers l'océan, entouré par Marco, Vista et d'autres de ses hommes. Ils semblaient perdus par rapport à ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ace avait l'air de sale humeur.

"Ace ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" Liana

Ace se retourna dès qu'il entendit sa voix et un sourire apparut sur son visage, il s'approcha d'elle et la prit doucement dans un câlin.

"Tu es réveillée, tout va bien ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? " Ace

"Oui je vais bien. Je voudrai juste savoir ce qui se passe." Liana

"Il se passe rien du tout." Ace

"Ne me mens pas Ace, je suis loin d'être au top de ma forme mais je peux encore te taper dessus." Liana

"Li." Ace

"Non, pourquoi tes amis ont l'air de marcher sur des œufs rien qu'en étant à côté de toi ?" Liana

"Je veux venger Barbe Blanche." Ace finit par lâcher sous le regard de sa petite sœur.

Il n'avait jamais rien pu lui cacher, elle lui faisait toujours avouer ce qu'elle voulait. Il ne connaissait personne qui savait y résister.

Liana ferma les yeux et se prit le nez entre ses doigts.

"Pourquoi ?" Liana

"Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'il n'aurait pas du mourir, encore moins comme ça. Tué par ce chien et son équipage. " Ace

"Donc ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu préfères gérer ta colère et ta haine plutôt que de penser à ta peine ou ta culpabilité ?" Liana demanda d'une voix calme

* * *

Marco et Vista étaient les deux seuls de l'équipage qui étaient restés, les autres avaient eu la trouille et s'étaient tirés discrètement. Ben se demanda si c'était de Ace ou de Liana. Il observait la discussion avec les deux autres.

"Elle est frappée, confronter Ace quand il est dans cette humeur est du suicide." Vista

"Vous oubliez que c'est sa sœur, adoptive oui mais ils ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, elle le connait." Ben

"Pas faux, peut être qu'elle arrivera à lui faire entendre raison." Marco

* * *

Ace semblait prêt à protester mais un seul regard de Liana, suffit à l'arrêter, elle ne voudrait pas de mensonges.

"Tu as conscience que même dans le cas où tu le trouves et tu le battes, ça ne ramènera personne ?" Liana

"Bien sûr que oui." Ace

"Tu feras quoi quand tu n'auras plus de coupable ?" Liana

"Je je ... j'en sais rien. Satisfaite." Ace

"Non, loin de là. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'avoir ce genre de discussion avec toi Ace ? Quand je t'ai vu en coup de vent il y a plusieurs mois et avant cela pas pendant trois ans ? Tu crois que j'ai envie d'avoir une discussion qui me donne des envies de te taper dessus ? Bien sur que non. Mais il semblerait que ton temps avec le gouvernement t'a fais oublié tout ce qu'on avait réussi à te faire comprendre Ace. Tu mérite de vivre crétin. Pourquoi tu veux jamais te rappeler de ça ?"

"Ça n'a rien à voir." Ace

"Ah non ? C'est vrai excuse moi j'ai sauté quelques étapes. D'abord tu traquerai Teach et ses hommes, puis dans le cas où tu réussi, tu te tourneras vers la marine pour venger les coups qu'ils lui ont donné. Puis une fois fait tu commencerai à te dire que si tu n'étais pas parti après Teach ça ne serait pas arrivé donc tu ne retournerais pas à ton équipage, n'osant plus affronter leurs regards. Tu viendrais voir Luffy et moi pendant un temps. Puis tu commencerai de nouveau à te sentir coupable par rapport aux blessures qu'on a reçu. Et ensuite soit tu ferais une énorme connerie, soit tu te lancerai dans des missions suicides. J'ai tort ?" Liana

Ace était assis contre la balustrade la tête dans les mains.

"Arrête." Ace

"Non pas cette fois Ace, il est temps que tu arrêtes tes conneries. Je te l'ai dit, Luffy te l'a dit, Sabo le disait aussi. Tu mérites de vivre Ace, qui que soit ton père. "Liana

"Mais tout ça est ma faute." Ace

"Non, tu as fait une connerie, une seule, partir seule pour te débarrasser de Teach, tu l'as sous estimé. Là est ta faute. Mais le reste c'est son fait, lui et la marine. Toi tu as servi d'appât je le crains." Liana

"Tout le monde est venu me sauver." Ace

"Oui, mais tu ne leur a rien demandé, je te connais suffisamment pour savoir ça. Tu oublies qu'on est des pirates Ace, on est libre. Ils ont fait le choix de venir. Ils sont venus pour toi, pas à cause de toi. Tu te sens responsable pour leur mort, alors vis pour eux, à leur place. Mais ne diminue pas leur sacrifice en te sentant responsable de leurs actions. Vis ta vie pour tout ce monde. C'est ça avancer." Liana "Luffy va devoir faire la même chose."

"Comment ça ?" Ace

"A Impel Down, il a convaincu Ivankov de l'aider et c'est après ça qu'elle a décidé qu'elle allait s'évader. Beaucoup de monde a été tué lors de notre évasion." Liana

"Je suis un idiot pas vrai ?" Ace

"C'est pas nouveau mais oui." Liana

Ace se mit alors à pleurer, la tête entre les mains. Liana se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras, les autres les laissèrent, tous étaient surpris par les reproches que Ace se faisait, ils décidèrent de le surveiller quand Liana les laisserait.

Une heure après, Liana et Ace retournèrent voir tout le monde, et Liana fut enfin présenté aux pirates de Barbe Blanche. Ils étaient tous ravis de la rencontrer, Ace leur avait souvent parlé d'elle et de Luffy. Et elle et Luffy les avaient vraiment impressionnés lors de la bataille.

Ils tinrent leur distance, vu qu'au plus grand amusement de Liana, pour le moment en tout cas, Ace était toujours aussi protecteur par rapport aux garçons. Et Ben était le même, ça c'était nouveau, mais bon la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ce dernier elle avait sept ans, c'était un peu tôt pour ce rôle là à ce moment là.

Ils lui racontèrent pleins d'histoire sur Ace, à la plus grande mortification de ce dernier, mais au plus grand amusement de sa sœur. Ace finit par en avoir assez et dit qu'elle devait se reposer, ils sortirent sous les rires de l'équipage. Ils faisaient tout pour se concentrer sur le fait qu'ils avaient réussi à sauver Ace, essayant d'oublier pour un temps leur perte.

Liana passa le reste de l'après midi avec Ace, Ben, Vista et Marco. Deux des meilleurs amis d'Ace.

"Je voulais te remercier." Vista dit à Liana à la plus grande surprise de cette dernière

"Me remercier ?" Liana

"Oui quand tu es intervenu dans mon combat contre un colonel avec le fruit rouille, je n'étais pas très poli après je m'en excuse." Vista

"Oh, ce n'est rien, j'avais un compte à régler avec lui de toute façon." Liana

"De quoi vous parlez ?" Marco

"Ouais, je suis curieux aussi." Ace

"J'allais combattre un colonel de la marine quand elle s'est interposée et jeta un coup de pied coupant sur lui. Je me suis vexé, et j'ai commencé à râler, et elle m'a simplement dit que la prochaine fois que je m'apprêterai à combattre avec des sabres un mec avec le fruit rouille, elle me laisserait faire. Elle est parti ensuite avant que je puisse réaliser ce qu'elle avait fait." Vista

"Ouah, bien joué, comment tu savais ça ?" Ben

"Il était à Ennies Lobby, Zoro a perdu un sabre en l'affrontant." Liana

Ben s'apprêtait à parler mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit ils étaient arrivés. Ce qui voulait dire que Liana allait voir Shanks. Il était pas sûr par rapport à ça, Shanks avait eu beau dire que c'était une réaction normale devant une magnifique jeune femme il était quand même méfiant. Il allait pas laisser son capitaine et elle seuls, ça c'était sur.

Ils descendirent donc, Liana avec son sac, qu'elle était partie chercher, elle disait qu'elle avait une surprise pour Yasopp, et que de toute façon elle était pas à l'aise sans. Elle descendit doucement, s'appuyant sur Ace, ses blessures étaient loin d'être guéries, et ses côtes étaient très fragiles.

Ce fut Lucky Roo qui la vit en premier, il s'approcha d'elle vite et la prit dans ses bras, Yasopp fit la même chose ainsi que Shanks. Elle les salua tous chaleureusement. Ils s'installèrent ensuite sur la plage, en petit groupes, mais Liana était avec Ben, et Ace était là aussi. Elle était assise avec Lucky Roo, Yasopp et Shanks.

Elle venait de réveiller Ace, qui s'était endormi dans sa nourriture.

"Liana c'est quoi que tu voulais montrer à Yasopp ?" Ben demanda soudain

"Tu voulais me montrer un truc ?" Yasopp

"Oui, même si je le définirai pas comme un truc mais comme tu veux." dit Liana avec un sourire qui criait danger et de l'amusement dans le regard

"Dois je craindre pour ma vie ?" Yasopp demanda suspicieux

"Non." Liana

Elle sortit son carnet à dessin sur le regard curieux de tout le monde, elle chercha un dessin en particulier avant de passer le carnet ouvert à cette page à Yasopp.

Il regarda le dessin interdit, sans comprendre pendant un instant avant que ça ne clique.

"C'est .; c'est ..." Yasopp

"Si ta question c'est : c'est Usopp ? ben oui." Liana

"Mon fils mais comment ?" Yasopp

Il alternait à la regarder avec des yeux ronds, et à regarder son fils.

"Usopp est un pirate." Liana

"Un pirate ? Mais ... je pensais qu'il me .." Yasopp

"Il est très fier de toi." Liana

"Vraiment ?" Yasopp demanda plein d'espoir, sachant que jamais elle ne mentirait

"Oui, Luffy et moi on l'a rencontré, il nous semblait familier mais on situait pas. Mais quand on a entendu qu'il était le fils d'un pirate on a compris que c'était ton fils. Luffy est allé confirmer et Usopp a dit qu'il était très fier de toi." Liana dit avec un sourire

Yasopp en pleurait.

"J'aurai jamais cru qu'il ne me détesterait pas. Tu as dit que c'était un pirate." Yasopp

"Oui, c'est le sniper de notre équipage." Liana

"Il est avec vous ?" Yasopp

"Oui." Liana

"Mais je l'ai pas vu sur les avis de recherche. " Yasopp fronça les sourcils "Pourtant tout votre équipage est recherché."

"Sniperking, le mec au nez long avec le masque bizarre c'est lui." Liana

"Mon fils est recherché à 30 000 000 de berry. Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? Il a battu qui ?" Yasopp

"Par rapport à l'avis de recherche, il a retourné deux géants contre le gouvernement mondial, ceux qui gardaient les portes. Et il a mis le feu au drapeau du gouvernement mondial." Liana, dit tout cela d'une voix tout à fait normale, comme si c'était banal.

Cela fit rire Ace, et Yasopp en tomba de sa chaise sous le choc.

"Mon fils, mon petit Usopp a mis le feu au gouvernement mondial ?" Yasopp

"Oui il nous a aussi couvert contre les soldats." Liana

"Pourquoi il portait un masque ?" Lucky Roo "Aucun d'entre vous en portait"

"Il y avait eu un problème au sein de l'équipage et Usopp avait décidé de partir, mais quand il a apprit que Robin avait des ennuis il a décidé d'aider. Mais il ne voulait pas faire ça avec son visage, il chercha donc un masque et tadam." Liana

"Ca a marché ? Il y en a eu qui y ont cru ?" Shanks

"Oui." Liana

"Laisse moi deviner." Ace "Luffy en était un."

"Yep. Même si je sais pas si il y a vraiment cru ou non, je suspecte que oui." Liana

"Et le deuxième c'était le reine raton laver ?" Ace

"Oui, Luffy et Chopper c'est ça." Liana

"Un reine raton laveur ?" Shanks

"Oui, enfin c'est un reine mais il a marché le fruit de l'humain, c'est notre docteur." Liana

"Tu te fais soigner par un renne ?" demanda Ben choqué

"Oui, mais il est vraiment doué." Liana

"Vous avez un équipage bizarre." Ace

"Et encore tu connais pas nos derniers membres." Liana

"Vous en avez eu d'autre depuis Alabasta ?" Ace

"Oui, Robin déjà notre historienne, ensuite il y a eu Franky, un cyborg et le charpentier, et enfin le plus bizarre de la bande : Brook notre musicien le squelette vivant." Liana

"Tu plaisantes ?" tous les hommes qui l'entouraient demandèrent

"Non, non. C'est la vérité. Passe moi mon carnet Yasopp, je te donnerai des dessins de Usopp après si tu veux." ajouta Liana en voyant la tête de Yasopp

Elle chercha un peu et tomba sur le dernier dessin qu'elle avait fait de l'équipage.

"Tenez voyez par vous même. En plus Shanks tu connais un ami à lui." Liana

Tous regardèrent le dessin de Brook plus qu'un peu choqué.

"Je connais un de ses amis ?" Shanks demanda curieux

"Oui Crocus." Liana

"Crocus ?" Shanks

"Oui Brook, faisait partie des pirates amis de Laboon, la baleine." Liana

"Tu plaisantes ?" Shanks

"Non et il veut tenir sa promesse." Liana

"Mais je croyais que les pirates du Rumbar c'étaient enfuis de Grand Line par Calm Belt." dit Shanks

"Pas exactement, en fait leur capitaine et d'autres membres de l'équipage ont contracté une maladie incurable et extrêmement contagieuse. Ce groupe là est parti par Calm Belt, ne pouvant rester sur Grand Line. Brook et le reste de l'équipage continuèrent leur route, voulant revenir à Laboon. Mais ils ont été victime d'une attaque par des pirates qui les ont laissé mourir du au poison qu'il y avait dans leur blessure. Ils moururent les uns après les autres, en chantant la chanson préféré de leur capitaine et de Laboon, l'enregistrant. Brook avait mangé le fruit du démon de la résurrection.

Il mourut avec les autres, mais son âme ne quitta pas ce monde, il erra dans la mer du Diable pendant un moment avant de réussir à trouver son corps, qui était à l'état de squelette. Le bateau n'était pas en état de naviguer, le gouvernail était brisé. Il a erré dans cette mer pendant environ cinquante ans. Et un jour il arriva sur l'île de Thriller Bark." En disant ce nom Liana se serra un peu plus contre Ace qui l'avait dans ses bras. "Moria lui vola son ombre et il découvrit par accident le point faible des zombies, mais il échoua à récupérer son ombre.

Quelques années plus tard, il nous rencontra, et ben histoire courte, on a détruit Thriller Bark et récupéré son ombre. Il a ensuite demandé à Luffy de rejoindre notre équipage, Luffy a accepté, il le voulait depuis le début. Et voilà." Liana finit avec un sourire

"Tu as un squelette vivant dans votre équipage." répéta Ace

"Yep." Liana

"Vous devez avoir un des équipages les plus bizarres au monde." Ben

"Probablement oui." Liana

"J'arrive pas à y croire, les pirates de Laboon ne l'ont pas abandonné." Shanks

"Non, on a été surpris nous aussi crois moi." Liana

"Liana, il voulait dire quoi Moria tout à l'heure ?" Ace

"Rien d'important, Ace." Liana

"Liana. Je veux savoir ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu pales à ce point en le voyant et pour donner des envies de meurtre à Luffy." Ace

"Luffy, des envies de meurtres ?" Shanks

"Oui il a dit qu'il allait tuer Moria. Pourquoi Liana ?" Ace

"Tu lâcheras pas, pas vrai ?" Liana

"Non." Ace

"Ca peut pas attendre un autre moment ?" Liana tenta

"Non Liana." Ben

"Moria était intéressé en nos ombres, on a été séparé assez rapidement. Nami, Chopper et Usopp avaient disparu après un tour sur un mini bateau que Franky avait crée. On était inquiet Nami avait crié. On descendit alors, même si on savait que c'était un piège. L'île était peuplé de zombies, et on apprit que c'était celle de Moria et qu'il volait les ombres des gens les condamnant à une existence sans soleil et sans miroir.

Luffy dit qu'on allait les aider, il voulait récupérer l'ombre de Brook. On entra dans le manoir, prêt à tout, mais on se fit séparer les uns après les autres. Les autres furent séparé de leur ombre et ramené au bateau, mais ça ne fut pas mon cas. Je me suis réveillé, j'avais été assommé, dans la chambre de Moria attachée à son lit." Liana

Les hommes autour d'elle était fou de rage à l'idée de ce qui avait pu se passer.

"Il t'a ..." Ben

"Non, il avait d'autres occupations prévues, l'ombre de Luffy était dans le corps de Oz, et il voulait juste se distraire un peu avant son retour. Il m'a tripoté. Rien de plus." Liana

"Rien de plus ?" demanda Ace d'une voix blanche

"Ace, t'énerver ne sert à rien, ça vaut pour vous aussi. Luffy lui a botté le cul deux fois. Je vais bien. On peut parler d'autre chose, s'il vous plait ?" Liana demanda

"Okay, ça me fait penser comment ça se fait que tu avais mon chapeau ?" Ace

"Quand on était à Impel Down on à croisé Teach et ses hommes, quand j'ai vu ton chapeau sur la tête d'un d'entre eux, j'ai juste pensé à le récupérer. Il m'avait un peu saoulé alors je lui ai juste un chouillas provoqué une rencontre entre lui et le mur." Liana dit avec un visage totalement innocent

Ace explosa de rire de même que les autres

"C'est pas juste que tu puisses toujours faire cette tête d'ange." Ace

"Gin dit la même chose." Liana dit en rigolant

"En parlant de Gin." Ben

"Oui ?" Liana

"Comment te traite t-il ?" Ben

Ace était très attentif, de même que Shanks mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

"Comme une sœur. " Liana

"Il n'est pas .." Ben

"Pas du tout intéressé en moi comme ça non." Liana dit en levant les yeux aux ciels.

"Parle nous des autres ? " Lucky Roo "Dans l'ordre d'arrivée."

"Ben il y a Zoro, on la rencontré en premier, il est second avec moi. Il peut paraître bourru quand on le connait pas mais il est très sympa. Ensuite on a rencontré Nami même si elle a rejoint l'équipage que plus tard. On l'a rencontré avec Baggy." Liana

"Baggy. Vous connaissiez Baggy avant aujourd'hui ?" Shanks

"Oui, c'est un abruti, et un lâche en plus. Il a tenté de tuer Luffy à Loguetown. Nami elle est très sympa et tout mais c'est une vrai profiteuse quand elle s'y met et elle adore les trésors.

Ensuite on a rencontré Usopp, il a une imagination débordante et raconte souvent des histoires imaginées. Il fait toujours l'idiot avec Luffy et Chopper. Et il adore bricoler, on peut souvent le trouver avec Franky et parfois Gin.

Après il y a eu Sanji le cuisto." Liana

"Il est bizarre votre cuistot." Ace

"Bizarre ?" Liana

"Oui, il semblait louche. Il a l'air sympa et tout, mais il y avait un problème entre vous non ?" Ace

"Ouais mais c'était rien de grave. " Liana

"Est ce que ça avait un rapport avec ta tenue ?" Ace

"Sa tenue ?" Ben

"Ouais quand je les ai rencontré à Alabasta les garçons étaient habillés pour le désert mais les filles avaient des tenues de danseuses du ventre. C'était sa faute pas vrai ?" Ace

"Ace. " Liana tenta

"Il y a pas de Ace qui tienne. Pourquoi tu étais dans une tenue de danseuse du ventre quand je t'ai vu ?"Ace

"Chopper et Sanji étaient les deux seuls qui pouvaient se balader sans risque à Alabasta, nos têtes étaient recherchés par Baroque Works, on avait besoin d'habit et on a pas pensé que Sanji était pas le meilleur choix." Liana "Mais il sait bien que non c'est non, il est juste un peu idiot devant les femmes c'est tout."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire un peu un idiot ? " Shanks demanda après s'être essuyé discrètement le sang de son nez

"Il ferait beaucoup pour une femme, et il est très galant et ne supporte pas quand une de nous est blessé Ace. Je te jure il ne me fait rien, et puis Luffy, tu crois sérieusement qu'il le laisserait faire ?" Liana

"Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu'il ne te ferait rien ?" Ace

"Un jour je lui ai fait un bisous sur la joue, pour le remercier et il est devenu tout rouge, il ne savait pas quoi faire ni rien. C'est surtout des mots avec lui." Liana

"Mouais, je vais venir vous voir quand vous serez dans le nouveau monde pour juger par moi même." Ace

"Ça me fait penser Liana, pourquoi vous étiez pas avec votre équipage ?" Lucky Roo

"Kuma nous a envoyé au quatre coins de l'Océan, sur les îles Sabaody, on devait se retrouver trois jours après mais ça fait plus d'une semaine maintenant et les autres ont pas du pouvoir bouger. Je les sens toujours au même endroit. Et avec les blessures de Luffy ça va prendre un peu de temps pour qu'on se retrouve." Liana

"On te déposera si tu veux." Shanks

"Quoi ?" Liana

"On te déposera à l'archipel si tu veux." Shanks

"Mais ça vous fera faire un gros détour." Liana

"T'inquiètes pas pour ça. Guéris et on partira quand tu voudras." Shanks

"Merci beaucoup Shanks." Liana dit avec un grand sourire

Shanks réussit à contrôler le saignement de nez qui voulait apparaître avec ce sourire. Il tenait à sa vie et il savait que Ben l'avait à l'œil."

Ils ne tardèrent pas à aller se coucher, l'enterrement de Barbe Blanche et des autres auraient lieu le surlendemain après midi. Laissant aux gens de créer des tombes dignes pour ceux qui étaient tombés.

* * *

Quelque part sur Grand Line

Garp était dans sa cabine à réfléchir, il avait dans ses mains un mot, un mot qu'il savait venir de sa petite fille adoptive Liana. Il ne l'avait toujours pas ouvert parce qu'il avait peur de ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire.

Il se décida finalement à le lire, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que quand il l'avait cru morte, si Sengoku ne l'avait pas stoppé il aurait tué Aikanu. Il avait été tellement soulagé de la voir debout, même si il avait vu les blessures. Le simple fait de la voir debout, voulait dire qu'elle était en vie. Il avait été tellement rassuré.

 _Pépé_

 _Je ne dis pas comprendre ta décision, je ne le puis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as choisi cette voix mais sache que je te suis reconnaissante d'avoir laissé passer Luffy, aidant ainsi à sauver Ace. Et même merci d'avoir été à côté d'Ace, si on était pas arrivé à temps, j'aurais préféré qu'il ne meure pas seul._

 _Je ne sais pas si on pourra se revoir un jour, maintenant qu'avec Luffy on est des ennemis du gouvernement mondial. J'ai vraiment adoré quand tu es venu nous voir à Water 7, même si j'aurai pu faire avec moins de coups._

 _Je voulais te remercier pépé, de m'avoir accepté comme ta petite fille, de m'avoir aimé et d'avoir été là pour moi. Je crois que je dis même merci à tes tendances surprotectrices._

 _Je t'aime pépé, même si tu es un marine et moi une pirate. Je sais que c'est la même chose pour Luffy, et même pour Ace._

 _Gros bisous_

 _Liana_

 _PS: je ne sais pas si tu retourneras un jour à East Blue et chez nous. Mais il y a plus de chances que tu y ailles que moi. J'ai joint à ce mot deux lettres, une pour Dadan et une pour Makino_

Garp était en larmes, sa petite fille, sa Liana l'aimait, malgré ce qu'il avait fait, permettant l'exécution d'Ace et s'asseyant à côté sans rien faire pour s'y opposer. A part ne pas taper Luffy. Mais entendre Ace dire qu'il voulait vivre, le secoua, il ne pouvait pas permettre la mort d'Ace quand il venait juste de goûter à la vie.

Il apporterait les lettres à Makino et Dadan, et il y ferait bien attention. C'était ce que Liana voulait.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre à part si c'est un interlude, on verra les autres membres de l'équipage.**


	44. Chapter 44 : Les autres

**Zoro**

Après avoir exprimé sa surprise à trouver Zoro ici, Mihawk lui demanda ce qu'il faisait ici. Zoro du lui expliquer. Et ensuite Mihawk lui dit qu'il avait vu Liana et Luffy.

"Que dis tu ?" Zoro

"Monkey D Luffy et Potter Liana étaient à la guerre au sommet, ils ont réussi à sauver Portgas D Ace, mais ils en sont partis gravement blessés, je ne sais pas si Chapeau de Paille a réussi à s'échapper de l'attaque des amiraux." Mihawk

"Ils étaient blessés ?" Zoro

"Oui, même avant d'arriver au QG, ils venaient d'Impel Down et je doute qu'ils aient pu en sortir facilement." Mihawk

"Ils sont partis ensemble ?" Zoro

"Non, ton capitaine est parti avec Trafalgar Law et l'ancien Grand Corsaire Jimbei, je ne sais pas pour quelle destination par contre, cela si ils ont survécu. Il était inconscient. Sa sœur, elle a tenté de ralentir l'amiral Aikanu et elle a réussi mais pas longtemps. Même si elle a réussi à le blesser, le combat était très surprenant. Aikanu allait l'achever d'un poing de magma quand Barbe Blanche et Marco, le capitaine de la première division sont intervenus. Barbe Blanche a combattu Aikanu, pour un temps, pendant que Marco l'amenait à Ace. " Mihawk

"Magma ?" Zoro demanda soufflé

"Oui, Akainu est un homme lave." Mihawk "Il lui a proposé de l'épargner, lui a dit d'arrêter de se battre, qu'elle était trop blessée. Mais elle s'est relevé par deux fois avant de devoir être évacuée. La première fois elle a dit que ce n'était rien comparé à Luffy, la deuxième elle a dit :"après ce qu'il a fait pour sauver la vie de mon frère je serai incapable de lui faire face."" Mihawk

Zoro ferma les yeux, n'imaginant même pas ce que son capitaine et Liana avait du traverser, ils avaient du avoir tellement peur de perdre Ace.

"Ace, il allait bien ?" Zoro

"Grâce à elle oui. Il allait se sacrifier pour Chapeau de paille, mais elle a fait quelque chose qui l'a sauvé, mais elle a été blessée à sa place." Mihawk

Zoro fut ensuite ramener au château, on lui soigna ses blessures mais il ne pensait qu'à l'équipage. Luffy avait du avoir tellement peur de perdre Liana et Ace. Il ne se serait jamais remis de la mort d'un des deux, encore moins pour le sauver lui.

Il devait aller à l'archipel.

* * *

 **Nami**

Elle était enfermée, mais elle devait s'échapper de cette île céleste, Luffy avait besoin d'elle, elle savait qu'il était vivant, il survivait à tout. Mais Liana, allait elle bien, dans le journal elle avait lu que ses blessures avaient eu l'air très graves.  
Elle devait aller à l'archipel, après toute l'aide que les jumeaux lui avaient apporté, elle n'était même pas là quand ils avaient besoin d'elle.

Luffy, son capitaine, avait risqué sa vie contre Arlong pour la sauver, il avait fait la même chose contre Ener. A chaque fois il avait tout fait pour les protéger.

Elle se rappelait encore de l'horreur sur son visage quand elle lui demandait de l'aide et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, ne pouvait pas la sauver de l'attaque de Kuma.

Et Liana, elle était comme une grande sœur et une meilleure amie. Elle ne l'avait vu brisée que deux fois, après son évanouissement de trois jours, et après Moria. Moria qui avait été là durant la bataille. Moria pour qui elle faisait encore des cauchemars Nami le savait.

Quelle torture ça avait du être pour elle de se retrouver face à lui, puis de continuer comme si de rien n'était. Les jumeaux ne pensant surement qu'à sauver Ace.

Et puis de voir Luffy s'évanouir et de rester en arrière pour le protéger contre un amiral.

Elle espérait que les deux allaient bien, Luffy ne se pardonnerait jamais si quelque chose arrivait à Liana à cause de lui. Et Liana ne se pardonnerait pas plus si Luffy ne survivait pas.

Elle devait aller à l'archipel, elle savait qu'ils tiendraient tout deux paroles, de les devait les rejoindre.

* * *

 **Usopp**

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, pendant qu'il s'empiffrait sur cette île, Luffy et Liana avaient risqués leurs vies pour sauver leur frère, Liana était même restée en arrière pour donner à Luffy le temps de s'enfuir vu qu'il était gravement blessé. Elle était restée affronter un amiral, et elle avait réussi à le blesser. Mais elle était gravement blessée par la bataille.

Ils allaient avoir besoin de tout le monde, surtout si les blessures étaient aussi graves que les journaux disaient. En plus aucun des deux ne briseraient une promesse. Ils voudraient surement se revoir rapidement.

Il devait quitter cette île pour l'archipel. Mais comment faire ?

* * *

 **Robin**

Elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle lisait. Moins d'une semaine après leur séparation Luffy et Liana c'étaient retrouvés au milieu du guerre entre le gouvernement et Barbe Blanche. Ils avaient tout fait pour sauver Ace. Elle ne savait pas comment ils s'étaient rejoints, mais ils avaient réussis à s'évader d'Impel Down, après y être entré discrètement. Puis à rejoindre Marine Ford, où ils avaient participé à la bataille.

Robin était très inquiète pour Luffy, même après son combat contre Rob Lucci il ne s'était pas évanoui comme ça, selon les informations qu'elle avait il avait laché prise soudainement, en voyant Ace qui était prêt à se sacrifier pour le sauver intact, mais Liana tombant au sol, saignant.

Luffy avait toujours réagi avec colère quand Liana était blessée, il était devenu encore plus protecteur après Moria, donnant des regards noirs à Gin et Zoro quand ils revenaient de leur entrainement avec Liana, et qu'elle avait des bleus.

Liana, elle avait du revoir Moria, comment avait elle réagi, les journaux parlaient de sa mort, mais elle doutait que Luffy l'ait tué, encore plus il avait été vu à la fin de la bataille amoché mais vivant.

Robin tout comme Nami, savait que Liana était loin d'être remise de ce qui avait failli arriver, les cauchemars étaient horribles.

Elle devait rejoindre Luffy et Liana, elle ne pouvait pas ne rien faire avec tout ce que Luffy et les autres avaient pour elle. Ils l'avaient sauvé, c'était son tour.

* * *

 **Brook**

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Deux de ses nouveaux nakamas avaient failli mourir, et il n'était pas là. Dire qu'il parlait de faire ses preuves contre les Exocet Riders, mais il n'avait rien pu faire contre les pacifista, rien non plus pour protéger les autres contre le vrai Kuma.

Luffy lui avait proposé une place dans son équipage, sans le connaître et avait accepté de le prendre quand il connaissait son histoire. Les autres l'avaient aussi accepté, même si il était un squelette et qu'il faisait peur, les gens d'où il avait atterri le prenait même pour Satan.

Liana elle lui avait donné des images de Laboon, lui permettant de voir une preuve qu'elle était encore là à l'attendre. Et elle lui avait aussi donné un dessin de lui avec le reste de l'équipage. Il en avait été très ému.

Luffy, Liana quel cauchemar ils avaient du vivre.

Il devait les aider. Trouver un moyen de retourner à l'archipel, coûte que coûte.

* * *

 **Sanji**

 _Tentative d'exécution de Ace aux Poings Ardents : mises en déroute par les pirates de Barbe Blanche, ainsi que le capitaine et la seconde de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille. Meneurs de l'évasion d'Impel Down, avec Baggy le Clown_

 _Luffy au Chapeau de Paille, fils de Dragon le Révolutionnaire, libère Ace aux Poings Ardents_

 _La danseuse mystique bloquant la voie à un amiral_

Sanji ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il lisait, Luffy et Liana chérie au milieu d'une guerre. Leur état de santé inconnus. Il était très inquiet.

Il devait quitter cette île de malheur, il devait retourner à l'archipel. Les deux iront vite, juste pour retrouver tout le monde. Ils s'étaient fait une promesse après tout.

* * *

 **Chopper**

Luffy et Liana étaient blessés, il devait les retrouver et les soigner. Vite, ils devaient se rendre à l'archipel de toute urgence.

Bon il devait régler le problème sur cette île pour pouvoir partir. Mais il devait y aller.

Ils avaient failli perdre leur frère et l'un et l'autre en même temps. Il n'osait imaginer les blessures que son capitaine devait avoir pour s'être évanoui. Et que Liana avait du recevoir en attaquant un amiral.

Il devait se dépêcher.

* * *

 **Franky**

Il devait quitter cette île, même si pour cela il devait entrer dans un laboratoire interdit.

Comment Luffy et Liana pouvaient survivre une guerre comme ça sans eux. Il devait les rejoindre, rejoindre tout le monde. Ils avaient besoin de lui et du reste de l'équipage.

Est ce qu'ils arriveraient encore à sourire après avoir presque tout perdu. Ça devait être atroce pour Luffy, savoir que quand son corps et son esprit avaient lâché, sa sœur avait du combattre à sa place, pour le protéger. Il avait besoin de la voir il en était sûr. Mais pas qu'elle, eux tous. La séparation avait été trop rude, mais il y avait eu un désespoir dans les yeux et la voix de Luffy qui brisait le cœur de Franky.

Et Liana, confier la vie de Luffy a un étranger, se blessant pour protéger ses deux frères. Ne pas savoir si Luffy allait s'en sortir.

Il devait quitter cette île de malheur.

* * *

 **Gin**

Il voulait tuer Kuma pour les avoir séparé. Si ils n'avaient pas été séparés, ils auraient été ensemble, ils auraient pu soutenir leur capitaine et Liana, les aider à sauver leur frère, les protégeant aussi. Il n'avait pas le moindre doute que nombre de blessures avaient été prises par chacun parce qu'ils n'avaient que l'un et l'autre pour garder leur arrières.

Si seulement il avait su plutôt, il n'aurait rien pu faire. Ça le bouffait, il avait failli perdre deux amis, un homme qui avait son respect et sa loyauté absolue. Et une jeune femme qu'il aimait comme une sœur.

Ils avaient eu besoin de lui et il n'avait rien pu faire. Pourquoi pourquoi ?

Il était bloqué sur une île de Grand Line, une île estivale. Il avait été recueilli par un forgeron, un métier qui le passionnait, mais à quoi ça lui servait quand il était séparé de ses nakamas, de sa famille.

Il devait trouver un moyen de retourner à Sabaody, même s'il devait construire un bateau lui même.

* * *

 **Luffy**

Luffy c'était réveillé totalement paniqué. Il avait fallu un moment à Jimbei pour le calmer. Il se rappelait que Ace avait failli mourir pour lui, et il avait cru qu'il avait perdu son frère. Qu'il avait échoué à cause de sa faiblesse.

Mais l'instant d'après il avait entendu un son atroce, un qu'il ne voulait jamais entendre : un cri de douleur de Liana.  
Il se rappelait de la voir tomber au sol, du sang coulant de ses blessures. Et puis le trou noir.

Jimbei lui expliqua que Liana l'avait protégé lui et Ace contre Aikanu. Pas longtemps mais suffisamment pour que Jimbei puisse arriver près des vaisseaux. Il lui dit même qu'il avait vu Ace et Liana debout avant de s'évanouir à son tour.

Une information que Rayleigh et Hancock confirmèrent quand il les vu. Rayleigh lui proposa ensuite de l'entraîner : deux ans de sa vie. La décision fut vite prise. Jamais plus il ne voulait se sentir aussi impuissant que quand on lui avait enlevé ses nakamas ou que sa sœur souffrait à sa place.  
Il irait à Marine Ford pour prévenir les autres.

Il avait lu dans le journal que Liana avait été vu en vie même si gravement blessé, mais que son destin à lui était inconnu, il pourrait comme ça rassurer tout le monde.

Tout le monde allait lui manquer pendant ses deux ans, mais c'était pour le mieux. Ils n'étaient pas encore prêts pour le Nouveau Monde. Mais ils allaient l'être.

Il espérait juste que sa sœur allait bien. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais, mais encore moins si elle n'en survivait pas. Non il ne devait pas penser comme ça. Ace était avec elle. Tout irait bien, il devait en être convaincu.


	45. Chapter 45 : Belle journée

Le lendemain matin la plupart des hommes de Barbe Blanche allèrent creuser des tombes, Ace décida d'y aller, il avait besoin de faire de l'exercice pour se calmer. Il était fou de rage.

Marco et l'équipage de Shanks le regardèrent partir surpris autant par son humeur que par le fait qu'ils pensaient qu'il voulait passer du temps avec Liana.

"Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Il a l'air de mauvaise humeur ce matin ?" Marco demanda à Liana qui était assise à côté de lui.

"J'ai fait des cauchemars la nuit dernière. Et Ace était furieux." Liana

"Que tu le réveilles ?" Marco demanda sans comprendre

Liana fit un sourire triste

"Non de mes cauchemars. Il va faire de l'exercice pour se calmer et ça ira mieux." Liana

Marco comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler, il avait vu la veille au soir que le groupe où elle était avec Ace semblait furieux à un moment, il se doutait que c'était lié, mais ce n'était pas sa place de demander.

"Je voulais te remercier."Liana

"Me remercier ? De quoi ?" Marco

"De pleins de choses. De m'avoir sauvé la vie pour commencer. D'être venu sauver Ace, de le traiter normalement, de veiller sur lui, ..." Liana allait continuer mais Marco l'arrêta en rougissant.

"Ace est comme mon frère, et c'est mon ami, donc ce que je fais est normal. Par rapport à ta vie, tu venais de sauver celle d'Ace, donc tu peux dire qu'on est quittes." Marco

"Ouais mais c'est mon frère, enfin mes frères que je protégeais, donc normal." Liana

Ils échangèrent un sourire, avant de tomber dans un silence tranquille. Marco ne se laissant pas aller à pleurer, mais il laissa tomber la façade de force qu'il portait depuis la mort de celui qu'il considérait comme un père, une façade qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas porter devant le reste de l'équipage. C'était son devoir, mais cette jeune femme ne lui demandait rien. Aucun masque, ni rien, elle le laissait tranquille.

Elle était en train de dessiner doucement, il laissa le silence s'installer et rester un moment.

"Tu savais ? Pour Ace et ton capitaine ?" Marco demanda au bout d'un moment

"De qui ils étaient les enfants ?" Liana

"Ouais." Marco

"Oui, Ace depuis qu'on était enfant, même si il a mis du temps à nous le dire. Pour Luffy je l'ai appris en même temps que lui après Ennies Lobby, quand, quand Garp est venu nous voir." Liana

"C'est le grand père de Luffy c'est ça ?" Marco

"Oui, et mon grand père adoptif, même chose pour Ace." Liana

"Ca vous a dérangé ?" Marco

"Non, Luffy était super impressionné, c'est un fan. Mais nous non, il restait Ace." Liana

"Pourquoi tu as rejoins Luffy ? Pas Ace ?" Marco

"On avait décidé de prendre la mer à 17 ans, Ace était plus vieux. Et j'avais promis à Luffy qu'on partirait ensemble." Liana

"Tu le regrettes ?" Marco

"Non. J'aime Ace, mais même si je m'inquiètes très souvent pour lui, je suis bien plus inquiètes par rapport à Luffy. Et vu le nombre de pétrin dans lequel il se met il y a de quoi."Liana dit avec un sourire

"Vraiment. Genre quoi ?"Marco

"Ben genre le premier jour de notre voyage, je me suis endormie pas longtemps, une heure environ, tu vois et quand je me réveille notre bateau est dans un tourbillon." Liana dit avec un grand sourire se rappelant la scène

"Vraiment ?" Marco

"Oui. Ou comme la fois où il a faim, il voit un oiseau passer au dessus de nous et il utilise ses pouvoirs élastique pour l'attraper mais c'est lui qui se fait attraper." Liana

"Tu te moques de moi. C'est pas possible." Marco

"Non je te jures. Je mens jamais." Liana réfléchis un moment "Enfin à part à mes frangins quand ils sont en mode surprotecteur. Et même là je mens mal."

"Je crois que Ace ne mens pas non plus." Marco dit songeur

"Non, et Luffy non plus. Enfin que quand il tente d'échapper à Sanji après avoir vidé la cuisine." Liana

"Il le fait aussi. Toi aussi ?" Marco

"Non, je te rassure, c'est une de leur spécialité par contre." Liana "J'en déduis que Ace continu alors."

"Oui, et ses crises de sommeil aussi." Marco

"Oui, il a toujours fait ça. Je ne sais pas si ça vient de lui ou de ... Garp. Luffy le fait de temps en temps mais moins qu'Ace." Liana

Si Marco remarqua la pause avant le nom de Garp il n'en dit rien et Liana lui en fut reconnaissante.

"La première fois qu'il nous a fait le coup on était totalement paniqué." Marco dit en souriant

"Oui je peux comprendre, c'est choquant. Vous arrivez à le réveillez ?" Liana

"Non. C'est possible ?" Marco demanda surpris

"Oui, je disais juste que Luffy était en train de tout manger. Le plus souvent c'était vrai de toute façon." Liana

Marco rigola en entendant ça.

"Tu dessine quoi ?" Marco demanda, Liana n'avait pas arrêté de dessiner depuis le début de leur conversation même si c'était de manière absente

Elle lui montra le dessin, c'était un de Barbe Blanche durant la bataille, quand il était en train de rire.

Marco le contempla sans rien dire pendant un moment, tenant le carnet délicatement dans ses mains.

"Tu es très douée." il dit d'une voix un peu brisée

"Merci. J'avais prévu de vous le donner. Il est pas tout a fait fini." Liana dit d'une voix douce

"Merci." Marco répondit tout en regardant le dessin.

Elle le laissa faire, reposant sa tête contre l'arbre où elle était assise.

Leur calme fut interrompu par le docteur qui voulait examiner les blessures de Liana, l'ayant fait tôt le matin pour Marco.

"Je te laisse mon carnet ?" Liana demanda

"Ouais je veux bien. Je peux regarder le reste ?" Marco

"Si tu veux." Liana

Elle se leva ensuite, aidé beaucoup par le doc, et même un peu par Marco. Elle remonta ensuite à bord du bateau, soutenu par le doc.

Il examina ses blessures, ne disant rien à part pour qu'elle bouge.

"Tu as eu beaucoup de chance. Beaucoup de tes blessures auraient pu être mortelle. Je suis honnêtement étonné que tu ai survécu. Il va te falloir du repos. Et je suis très sérieux tu as deux côtes cassés et d'autres fêlées, sans compter de la blessure de lave que tu as eu. Et celle à la poitrine. Tu as eu de l'instinct en enlevant les balles dans ton ventre, elles t'auraient tués. Tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de blessures aux jambes, surtout des coupures, rien de méchant. Mais tu dois être prudente. Pas de combat, pas de courses à pied, enfin tu comprends ?" Doc

"Oui pas d'exercice physique et du repos." Liana

"Bon, je te ramène là où tu étais assise ?" Doc

"Oui, je veux prendre le soleil." Liana

Le Doc la ramena donc dehors, Marco était toujours assis là où elle l'avait laissé, mais à ses côtés, il y avait Izou et Vista. Ils étaient tous les trois en train de regarder ses dessins. Ils se levèrent tous pour l'aider à s'asseoir.

"Désolé, j'aurais pas du ..;" Marco commença à s'excuser en lui rendant son carnet à croquis

"Ce n'est rien, si je n'avais pas voulu que tu les montres je te l'aurais dit. Et puis j'ai l'habitude." Liana

"Les autres membres de ton équipage ?" Izou

"Oui, ils regardent dès que je le laisse quelque part." Liana dit avec un sourire en pensant aux autres

Elle n'était pas trop inquiète elle pouvait les sentir, mais ils lui manquaient.

"Qu'a dit le Doc ?" Marco

"Que je devais tout exercice physique. Ça va être l'enfer." Liana soupira

"Tu es active ?" Vista

"Oui ça aussi, mais Ace est impossible quand je vais pas bien, et j'ai l'impression que Ben est le même." Liana soupira

Sa réaction fit rire les trois hommes, Marco à côté d'elle, Vista et Izou en face.

"C'est pas drôle, j'aimerai bien vous y voir. Ace est surprotecteur à la base mais si je suis blessée alors c'est la catastrophe." Liana

Les autres continuèrent à rire, n'imaginant pas du tout Ace comme ça. Ils étaient surs qu'elle exagérait. Ils en étaient pour une sacrée surprise.

"Tu es super doué n'empêche au niveau des dessins." Izou "On a un peu regardé c'est vraiment bien fait."

"Merci." Liana

"Tu veux bien nous raconter des histoires de Ace quand il était plus jeune ? Les gênantes bien sur." demanda Vista

"Non, si vous voulez en entendre j'ai besoin de sa permission." Liana dit en rigolant doucement

Avant de s'arrêter et mettre sa main sur son ses côtes.

Les autres n'eurent même pas le temps de lui demander si ça allait, Ace qui était en train de s'approcher d'eux et avait entendu la demande de Vista, était en train de s'agenouiller à côté de sa sœur, l'air paniqué et anxieux.

"Tu as mal ? Tu veux quelque chose ? Tu devrais peut être t'allonger ?"

"Ace, arrête, ce n'est rien. J'ai juste eu une petite douleur. Je vais bien okay. Je suis bien assisse et je prend le soleil. Tout va bien." Liana

Les autres observèrent la scène avec des yeux ronds, ils n'avaient jamais vu Ace comme ça, c'était assez drôle.

Au bout de quelques minutes il accepta enfin que Liana allait bien.

"Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ? Avant que Vista ne veuille entendre des histoires embarrassantes bien sûr." Ace

"On discutait de mes dessins." Liana

Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il sache de suite à propos de la visite au Doc. Elle voulait encore un peu de liberté.

"Mais allez racontes en." Vista insista

"Pas sans son accord." Liana répondit simplement

"Mais il nous a dit pleins d'histoires sur toi et votre frère, compte ça comme vengeance." Vista

"Tu as parlé de nous ?" Liana demanda avec un sourire

"Bien sûr. Vous vous l'aviez pas fait. Pas vrai ?" Ace

"Non, on parlait pas du passé, mais pour aucun membre de l'équipage. Ils ont jamais demandé et comme il y avait pas de nouvelles de toi dans le journal c'est pas venu dans la conversation." Liana " Mais maintenant ils savent tous à propos de toi."

"Je me rappelle encore la tête de votre équipage quand ils m'ont rencontrés." sourit Ace

"Ouais ils étaient trop surpris, encore plus quand tu t'es mis en mode tout poli." Liana rigolait doucement

"En mode tout poli ?" Izou

"Ouais, quand j'ai appris que Shanks avait sauvé la vie de Luffy, et que j'ai accepté mon rôle de grand frère, j'ai voulu pouvoir le remercier correctement si je le rencontrais." Ace

"Il a demandé à Makino, la serveuse du bar de notre village des leçons de politesse. C'était épique." Liana

Ace était en train de rougir.

"J'avais vécu avec des bandits c'était normal." Ace tenta de se défendre

"J'ai pas dit le contraire mais entre tes essais ratés et les tentatives d'aides de Luffy moi j'étais morte de rire." Liana

"Tu veux bien me montrer tes dessins et expliquer quand tu les as dessiné s'il te plait." Ace

Les trois autres commandants firent des exclamations qu'eux aussi ils voulaient savoir. Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après midi ainsi, avec Liana qui expliquait les différents dessins.

Yasopp, Ben et Shanks se joignirent à eux quand ils comprirent ce qu'ils faisaient. Curieux d'en entendre plus sur leurs aventures.

La soirée se passa avec les gens racontant des histoires sur Barbe Blanche, ses actions. Liana était entre Ace et Ben, sa prédiction avait été juste, dès qu'ils avaient appris qu'elle devait éviter les exercices physiques, c'est limite si ils ne la portaient pas pour aller aux toilettes. De vrais mères poules. Au plus grand amusement de tout le monde.

Liana et Ace partirent ensuite se coucher. Mais Liana décida qu'elle devait parler à Ace.

"Ace j'ai quelque chose à te dire, et je sais que tu vas pas aimer ni rien mais je t'en supplie écoute moi. Je pourrais pas partir après toi. Jures moi que tu resteras ici." Liana le supplia

Ace hésita, il savait qu'il n'allait vraiment pas aimer ce qu'elle allait dire. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire non. Il avait une confiance absolue en Liana et Luffy, il savait qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait lui faire du mal. Et que parfois il avait besoin d'entendre ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Il jura donc.

"D'abord je veux que tu saches que c'était totalement par accident, je ne savais pas que c'était lui ni rien. Je te le jure. Mais à l'archipel Sabaody j'ai rencontré Rayleigh." Liana

"Quoi ?" Ace

"Oui, on avait croisé quelqu'un qu'on connaissait et il nous a dit qu'il connaissait un revêteur de confiance, il a emmené Luffy, Brook et Shaky au bar de Shaky et à demander à voir Ray. On l'a trouvé dans la salle de vente où Luffy avait frappé un Dragon Céleste. Il venait de prendre l'argent. Il nous a aidé à nous enfuir, et on est retourné au bar. Je l'avais reconnu dans la salle de vente, il s'est présenté ensuite.

Sanji était curieux pensant que tout l'équipage du Seigneur des Pirates était mort ou emprisonné, c'est là qu'il expliqua que Roger avait contracté une maladie quatre ans avant son exécution. Une maladie incurable et mortelle. Ils recrutèrent le meilleur médecin : Crocus du cap des Jumeaux, qui réussit à faire gagner de la vie à Roger.

Un an avant sa mort, il débanda l'équipage, dans le plus grand secret. Il disparut ensuite de la surface de la terre. Avant de se rendre à la marine.

Ace j'ai demandé il n'avait aucun moyen de survivre plus longtemps, je pense qu'il s'est livré à la marine pour changer le monde, pour mourir fièrement et pas dans un lit. Il voulait mourir avec panache. Que le monde entier le sache." Liana

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, Ace réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre et Liana le laissant penser en silence.

"Il était mourant ?" Ace

"Oui. D'après Rayleigh c'était même un miracle qu'il ait vécu aussi longtemps." Liana

"Je le hais toujours." Ace

"Je sais, je te dis pas de pas le haïr c'est ta vie. Mais je te dis juste de ne pas haïr une ombre, ou l'image que les gens donnent de lui." Liana

"Tu me conseilles quoi ?" Ace

"Penses y. Mais je suis sûre que Crocus serait ravie de te parler de lui, Shanks était sous ses ordres aussi. Et même Rayleigh. Rayleigh connaissait peut être ta mère, je sais pas je lui ai pas demandé. Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il était vraiment mourant. Et qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix en te laissant toi et ta mère." Liana "Je voudrais juste que tu arrêtes de te haïr toi même. Chaque enfant de pirate est vu comme un démon, Luffy est vu comme ça aussi maintenant. Il y aura toujours des gens pour te juger, te critiquer. Mais il y en aura aussi pour t'accepter et t'aimer." Liana

Liana ne dit rien de plus et Ace non plus. Elle s'endormit peu après dans les bras d'Ace, laissant sa présence la réconforter. Elle ne fit pas de cauchemars cette nuit là.


	46. Chapter 46: Crises de Rage et Départ

La journée du lendemain fut bien différente. En effet c'était le jour de l'enterrement. Liana se tint à côté d'Ace ou pas loin durant toute la journée, une présence réconfortante, dont il avait grandement besoin.

Shanks et son équipage avait payé leur respect à Barbe Blanche, avant de monter à bord de leur bateau, laissant l'équipage tranquille pour une journée.

Le soir il but un moment avec les autres avant d'aller se coucher, prenant Liana avec lui. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas se déplacer sans aide de toute façon.

Liana était assise à côté de lui et elle le resta jusqu'à un long moment après qu'il se soit endormi, le berçant avec une vieille chanson. Mais elle n'avait pas sommeil, elle se créa donc des béquilles avant de sortir, elle voulait voir les étoiles.

Elle fut toute seule pendant une heure, avant de sentir Izou venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

"Tu n'étais pas avec Ace ?"Izou

"Il dort, je voulais juste regarder un peu les étoiles." Liana

Elle laissa le silence s'installer, le laissant choisir si il voulait discuter ou non.

"Merci vraiment tu sais." Izou dit soudain

"De quoi ?" Liana

"D'avoir sauvé Ace, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait mourir contre Akainu cet abruti." Izou

"C'est mon frère, je m'étais promis qu'il sortirait de là vivant tout comme Luffy. Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est plutôt à moi. Toi et les autres vous nous avaient vraiment aidés avec Luffy, je sais même pas le nombre de fois où vous nous avez sauvé la vie." Liana

"T'es la petite sœur d'Ace, c'était normal." Izou "Il me manque."

"Il te manquera toujours. Il aurait pas été important dans ta vie si il ne te manquait pas." Liana "Le vide disparaîtra jamais vraiment, mais avec le temps il sera moins important."

"Tu as perdu qui ?" Izou demanda surpris, c'était la première personne qu'il avait entendu dire un truc du genre

"Ace, Luffy et moi on avait un autre frère : Sabo. Il a apparemment été tué par un dragon céleste il y a des années." Liana

"Apparemment ?" Izou

"Oui, j'ai pas vu son corps, c'est idiot mais je me dis qu'il y a une chance qu'il ait survécu. Ce fut cette pensée qui me permit d'avancer et d'aider les deux autres. Mais avec le temps, c'est plus qu'une illusion et je le sais." Liana

Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant que Liana ne dise qu'elle allait se coucher. Izou l'aida à se relever.

"Tu sais comme petite sœur d'Ace t'es pas trop mal." Izou

"Merci." Liana

"C'est pas sorti comme je le voulais je crois." Izou

"Tu voulais dire que après tout ce que vous aviez entendu sur moi, j'étais pas trop mal en réalité ?" Liana

"Ouais. Je pense même que je pourrais te considérer comme une sœur." Izou

"Ce serait très sympa, mais j'espère que tu es pas surprotecteur, parce que ça j'ai en stock." Liana dit avec un sourire

Faisant sourire Izou, avant qu'il ne l'assure que c'était pas son genre. Elle partit ensuite se coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain matin elle était en train de discuter avec Yasopp, qui lui posait pleins de questions sur Usopp dès qu'elle avait un moment. Cela lui faisait beaucoup penser à son fils.

"POTTER LIANA !" Ace hurla

En la voyant il se dirigea vers elle, son cri avait attiré les autres commandants, et quelques hommes de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, ainsi que le groupe habituel de Shanks.

"Oui Ace ?" Liana demanda calmement

"Lis lis." Ace dis en lui tendant le journal

Elle le pris et vit une photo de Luffy dessus, recouvert de bandages mais vivant.

"Génial, des nouvelles de Luffy." Liana s'exclama, elle allait lire l'article.

"Pas ça, regarde les avis de recherche." Ace ordonna

Surprise par son attitude elle obéit.

 **Monkey D Luffy / Chapeau de Paille Mort ou Vif 400 000 000**

 **Potter Liana / Danseuse Mystique Morte ou Vive 260 000 000**

"Ouah ils ont bien augmenté les primes." Liana dit surprise

"Il y a rien qui te choque là ?" Ace

"Non, ma prime a changé." Liana

"Cette photo. Liana. C'est quoi cette putain de photo. J'étais déjà pas du tout fan de la première mais là, là on atteint des sommets." hurla Ace

"Ace, j'ai cette photo depuis Ennies Lobby." Liana

"Quand a t-elle était prise ? Comment un photographe de la marine a t-il pu te prendre en photo comme ça ? Qu'est ce que tu fous en sous vêtement sur ton avis de recherche ?" Ace

"D'abord je suis pas en sous vêtement, je suis en maillot de bain. C'est différent. Et en plus j'étais loin d'être ravie aussi, en voyant la photo crois moi." Liana

"Quand est ce que sa photo a été prise ?" Ace

"Après Ennies Lobby, Luffy était enfin réveillé après trois jours, et on a fait une fête." Liana

"Comment t'es tu retrouvé dans cette tenue ?" Ace

"Il y avait une piscine, j'étais en train de me baigner avec Nami quand la fête a commencé et on a pas eu le temps de se changer. "

"Il y avait qui à cette fête ?" Ace demanda d'une voix basse et très menaçante

"Je vois vraiment pas." Liana

"Liana. Qui était à cette fête ?" Ace

"Ben l'équipage, Cocoro, c'est une sirène, elle est hyper sympa." elle continua vite voyant le regard d'Ace "Sa petite fille, le lapin de cette petite fille, ensuite Franky et les jumelles sont arrivés, puis la Franky Family et la Galley La compagnie." Liana

"Beaucoup d'hommes non ?" Ace

".. Oui." Liana dit presque en chuchotant.

Ace était furieux, tellement furieux que des flammes sortaient de son corps, il voulait s'en prendre à ceux qui avait vu sa sœur en tenue comme ça.

Izou tenta alors de calmer la situation

"Ace, c'est bon c'est pas comme si ils l'avaient vu en sous vêtements, une fille en maillot de bain c'est courant." Izou

Ace tenta d'écouter ce que lui disait son ami.

"C'est vrai. Aucun homme à part Luffy et moi t'a vu en sous vêtement pas vrai Liana." Ace "Pas vrai ?"

"C'était une situation de crise absolue et il n'y avait pas d'autre solution." Liana, elle avait tenté de secouer la tête mais Ace l'avait arrêté et la regardait maintenant droit dans les yeux.

"Pas d'autre solution que pour toi de te mettre en sous vêtements ? Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que toi et moi on a pas la même définition de crise absolue. Explique toi." Ace

"Tu sais à propos d'Ennies Lobby ?" Liana

"Oui." Ace

"Bon, ben tu sais que c'était une urgence et qu'on était prêt à tout pour sauver Robin ?" Liana

Ace se contenta d'un hochement de tête, trop furieux pour autre chose.

Personne n'osait bouger terrifié qu'Ace se retourne comme eux ensuite.

"Ben on est monté dans un train avec un seul wagon sans frein ni rien. Et tu vois j'étais en pantalon et bustier, j'avais pas pu me changer. Mais Nami avait pensé à nous prendre des vêtements de rechange, ceux qu'on avait été trempé et pas forcément pratique pour se battre. Donc j'ai du me changer et elle aussi dans le compartiment." Liana

"Avec qui dedans ?" Ace

"Luffy, Cocoro, Chymney, Nami." Liana

"Liana !" avertit Ace

"Zoro, Gin, Chopper, trois charpentiers et un gars de la Franky Family." Liana finit vite

S'ensuivit alors un long moment de silence, nul ne bougeait. Ace était immobile. Et puis il commença un discours comme quoi c'était totalement injustifiable ce genre de chose. Qu'il ne pouvait pas le tolérer. Qu'il allait détruire ses mecs. Liana vit du coin de l'œil, Ben acquiesçait. Elle finit par perdre son calme quand Ace était en train de parler de les tuer..

"Assez." Liana

Ace la regarda choqué, les autres aussi. Liana n'avait pas perdu son calme depuis qu'elle était avec eux. Ils se rappelèrent soudainement que c'était aussi une pirate et qu'elle était dangereuse.

"Tu vas m'écouter très clairement Ace parce que je n'ai aucune intention de me répéter. Tu ne toucheras pas à ses hommes, ils n'ont rien fait de mal. Je serai n'importe qui d'autre et je suis sure que tu râlerai d'avoir raté l'opportunité. Oui je suis ta soeur et tu es mon frère. A ce titre je tolère ta surprotection, ta panique, tout ce que je ne supporterai jamais venant d'un autre.

Je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu veux me protéger Ace. Mais il y a des limites. Je suis une jeune femme adulte, je suis une pirate, je suis libre de faire ce que je veux. Tu n'as pas à décider qui me vois dans quelle tenue. Que tu râles pour mon avis de recherche : normal crois moi je l'ai fait aussi, et Luffy également. Mais au bout d'un moment ça suffit. Je fais ce que je veux Ace.

En plus franchement Ace tu n'as rien à me dire concernant mes fringues, je te signale que tu es torse nu la plupart du temps. Et si mon style vestimentaire te dérange tellement, je vais te rapeller que c'est celui dans lequel je suis le mieux pour me battre et je vais pas me faire blesser parce que tu veux que je me change. Pour finir je vais te dire la même chose que j'ai dit à Luffy quand il s'est ramené avec une tenue de Bonne Sœur pour moi, vous voulez que je porte un truc du genre vous le portez aussi. Enfin j'ai pas dit que lui, cet abruti le ferait, mais tout l'équipage. Si j'ai envie de me battre nue je le ferai et tu ne pourrais rien dire.  
Maintenant je vais te laisser te calmer. Je vais aller marcher un peu, quand je reviendrais on lira l'article sur Luffy ensemble.

Et si toi ou Ben, oui je t'ai vu, font encore des plaintes sur mes fringues ou quoique ce soit du même genre, dois je te rappeler cher frère que je suis toujours autant capable de me venger que je l'étais quand on était enfant ? Et que je suis la seule dont Luffy ne touche jamais l'assiette sans permission de crainte des conséquences ? Cherches moi Ace et ça finira mal." Liana demanda, Ace fit un pas en arrière et était très pale se souvenant parfaitement

"Bien, Ace je sais que tu es mon grand frère et j'aurai toujours besoin de toi. N'en doute pas, mais je n'apprécie que peu d'être accusé pour une photo que je n'ai pas prise." Liana

Elle se leva ensuite grâce à ses béquilles et partit vers la plage, marcher un peu tranquillement.

Laissant le reste des pirates partagé entre l'hilarité en voyant Ace aussi paniqué, avec des saignements de nez, en l'imaginant nue, en sous vêtements et en voyant l'avis de recherche.

Ben rejoignit assez vite la même pâleur que Ace, quand ce dernier lui donna des exemples des vengeances de Liana.

Elle revint une demi heure plus tard, Ace lui fit un sourire d'excuses et elle lui en rendit un. Rien ne fut ajouté sur le sujet. Ils lurent ensuite l'article de Luffy, et Liana se figea en voyant les marques. Les autres se demandaient pourquoi Luffy ferait quelque chose comme ça. Ils se tournèrent Liana quand ils entendirent son exclamation de surprise.

"Liana qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Ace

"Avant qu'on ne soit séparé avec les autres, on avait dit qu'on se rejoindrait au bout de trois jours." Liana

"Oui tu nous l'as dit." Yasopp

"Le message de Luffy nous dit qu'on se retrouvera dans deux ans." Liana

"Quoi ?" tous s'exclamèrent

"Il veut sans doute devenir plus fort et veut qu'on fasse de même. Il semblerait que la marine entendra pas parler de nous pendant deux ans." Liana

"Ils seront ravis sans doute." Izou

"Oui, probablement." Liana

"Tu vas faire quoi ?" Ben

"Tu peux rester avec nous." Ace

"Non, Ace, je ne peux pas." Liana dit avec un sourire triste

"Mais .." Ace

"Tu l'as dit toi même on a tous nos propres aventures, et même si on peut toujours compter les uns sur les autres, tu n'as pas besoin de m'avoir dans les pattes." Liana

"Tu ne serais .." Ace

"Ace tu te mettrais en danger pour me protéger, et tu le sais. Non, je dois devenir plus forte. Et je sais déjà où je peux aller. Finalement tu n'auras pas besoin de me transporter Shanks." Liana

"Tu iras où ?" Shanks demanda en fronçant les sourcils, il n'allait pas laisser la jeune femme se débrouiller seule dans le Nouveau Monde, encore moins sur la mer.

"A l'archipel de Ken Toshi." Liana

Les réactions furent unanimes, ils la regardèrent comme si elle était folle.

"Liana c'est une place extrêmement dangereuses." Izou

"Je me doute oui. Mais c'est là bas que j'ai atterri. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que Kuma voulait nous aider avant de devenir une machine de guerre pour le gouvernement." Liana

Les autres la regardèrent sans comprendre.

"Il aurait pu nous tuer, facilement, et ce n'était pas la première fois, quand Luffy avait battu Moria à Thriller Bark, il était là. Il aurait pu nous tuer tous, sans le moindre soucis, on étaient pas capable de nous défendre, mais il ne l'a pas fait. J'ai la sensation qu'il voulait nous aider à Sabaody. Nous n'aurions pas pu survivre avec Kizaru et des pacifistas après nous. "

"Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais es tu sûre, l'archipel de Ken Toshi est très dangereux et aucun Empereur n'a jamais pu le mettre sous sa protection. Beaucoup de gens meurent rapidement, il n'y a pas de place pour les faibles." Ben

"Je comprends. Mais c'est là bas que j'irais." Liana

"On te déposera." Shanks

"Quoi, mais .." Liana

"Non, il y a pas de mais, on était prêt à aller aux Sabaody pour te déposer, Ken Toshi n'est en aucun cas un problème. A part si c'est une telle corvée de nous supporter." Shanks finit taquin

Faisant sourire Liana et secouer la tête.

"Merci beaucoup Shanks." Liana

"Pas de soucis, on partira après demain au petit matin." Shanks dit en se levant

Ace tendit la main vers Liana, qui s'en saisit comprenant qu'il voulait lui parler. Ils marchèrent sur la plage, elle s'appuyant sur lui, un rappel constant pour lui de ses blessures.

"J'ai peur Liana." Ace "J'étais terrifié de vous voir à Marine Ford."

Liana ne dit rien, elle se serra un peu plus contre lui.

"J'ai pas envie que tu partes, Li, je veux que tu restes ici plus longtemps." Ace

"Je peux pas, et toi non plus. Tu le sais. Vous devez assurer une continuité dans le Nouveau Monde, protégez votre territoire. Et moi je dois devenir plus forte." Liana

"Tu peux faire ça en restant avec nous. On est fort tu sais." Ace

"Je sais, je vous ai vu à l'œuvre. Mais Ace si je restais avec toi, tu serais toujours inquiet, toujours à te mettre en danger pour me protéger. Et tu l'as dit toi même, on est des pirates, on a nos propres aventures." Liana

"Oui, je l'ai dit et je le pense." Ace "Je suis juste pas content de te quitter après demain."

"Moi non plus, mais c'est pour le mieux, tu dois retrouver ton équipage. Et moi devenir plus forte pour le mien." Liana

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, Liana demanda à s'asseoir et ils le firent en regardant la mer.

"Je viendrai vous voir dans deux ans." Ace

"Je compte sur toi alors. Tu devras être prudent. Je refuse catégoriquement que nos prochaines retrouvailles se fassent sur un champ de bataille." Liana

"Promis." Ace

"Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais que tu me promettes." Liana

"Quoi ?" Ace

"N'affronte pas Barbe Noire seul. Je t'en supplie." Liana

"Tu ne m'en pense pas capable ?" Ace

"Non ce n'est pas ça, mais il est dangereux je le sens et malin. Sois méfiant envers lui. Il est patient et rusé." Liana

"Promis." Ace finit par dire

Ils discutèrent un peu, surtout des pouvoirs de Liana, avant de retourner retrouver les autres. Ace était content de l'amitié qu'il y avait entre Izou et Liana, mais il était méfiant envers Marco et Vista, surtout Marco. Il se rappelait encore des commentaires qu'ils avaient fait en voyant son premier avis de recherche.

La soirée se passa calmement. Et se fut vite le moment d'aller se coucher, en prenant Liana dans ses bras, Ace se dit qu'elle allait vraiment lui manquer en partant. Mais elle avait raison.

* * *

Le surlendemain arriva trop vite pour Liana et Ace, mais c'était l'heure du départ. Liana dit au revoir à la plupart des commandants, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec eux. Leur disant bien de surveiller son frère. Izou lui fit un calin quand elle lui dit au revoir, Vista, Joz avec son seul bras et Marco en firent de même.

Ils étaient prudent et gardaient bien leur mains en évidence, Ace surveillait.

Ce fut finalement le tour d'Ace, il la prit dans ses bras un long moment avant de lâcher et de prendre un air gêné. Il sortit de sa poche de pantalon un collier avec une perle rouge dessus.

"Tiens c'est pour toi. Pour que tu aies quelque chose te faisant penser à moi..." Ace

"Merci, c'est magnifique." Liana lui dit en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il lui mit autour du cou, la serra une dernière fois.

"Dans deux ans. Sois prudente." Ace

"Deux ans, promis et toi aussi." Liana

Elle partit ensuite, montant à bord du bateau de Shanks, avec l'aide de Ben. Une fois à bord elle se retourna et fit un signe d'au revoir à tout le monde.  
Elle resta là, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne les vois plus.

Ils allaient tous lui manquer, mais elle devait partir.

"Tout va bien ?" Ben

"Oui, ils vont me manquer c'est tout." Liana

"Tu les reverras." Ben

"Je sais." Liana

"Allez viens je vais te montrer où tu dors."Ben

"Je veux vous aider." Liana

"C'est bon Liana, t'inquiètes pas pour ça." Shanks

"Shanks vous faites un détour pour me déposer, je veux vous aider." Liana

"Tu es blessée." Shanks

"Tu sais toujours cuisiner ?" Lucky Roo intervint, voyant que Ben et Shanks étaient contre l'idée mais se rappelant qu'elle était têtue comme un troupeau de mules

"Oui." Liana

"Bien tu m'aideras, à la condition que tu fasses ce que je te dis. Compris ?" Lucky Roo

"Oui promis. Merci beaucoup." Liana dit et lui fit un signe de la main étant entrainé par Ben.

"Lucky Roo." Shanks

"Capitaine, elle aurait fait quelque chose qu'on lui dise non ou pas." Lucky Roo pointa

"Pas faux. C'est juste elle est blessée." Shanks

"Et je surveillerai qu'elle n'en fasse pas trop." Lucky Roo

"Bien." Shanks

C'est ainsi que commença la traversée sur le bateau de Shanks.


	47. Chapter 47: Interlude 2: Arrivée

**Petit interlude, dédié à Minimiste. J'espère que ça correspond à ce que tu voulais.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

Liana avait toujours du mal à y croire. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était arrivée ici, sur cette île, et dans ce monde tellement étrange. Elle avait du mal à vraiment croire que ni son oncle, ni sa tante ni son cousin ne pourraient de nouveau lui faire du mal.

Elle vivait avec une jeune femme Makino, elle était très gentille, la faisait se reposer, ne la laissant pas travailler. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, juste son nom : Liana.

Le plus bizarre pour elle, c'était que le garçon qui l'avait trouvé voulait être son ami. Même si elle parlait pas beaucoup, qu'il ne sache pas d'où elle vienne, ni rien. Il voulait être son ami.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire par rapport à lui. Mais son sourire et sa joie de vivre l'attirait. Elle commença à passer du temps avec Luffy, il ne la laissait sortir de son champ de vision que quand elle était avec Makino.

Il faisait toujours l'idiot, la faisant donner des mi-sourires, ce qui provoquait des sourires béats de sa part. Il voulait la protéger de tout. Même des chutes, il paniquait dès qu'elle se blessait.

Il était têtu, ne la laissant pas être seule ou triste. Ils devinrent juste inséparable, Luffy la suivait partout, et elle aussi. Le jour de l'anniversaire de Luffy, elle lui avait fait un gâteau au chocolat, à son plus grand bonheur. Son grand père était là, il observait Liana avec un sourire, il lui faisait peur mais elle ne voulait pas laisser Luffy.

"Liana tu es ma petite sœur." déclara Luffy en goutant au gâteau, ce fut décidé ainsi.

Liana fut adopté comme la petite fille de Garp et devint la sœur de Luffy. Au contact du jeune garçon, elle devint plus souriante, riant même parfois, mais toujours avec Luffy et Makino. Elle était très timide.

Très vite Makino commença à lui apprendre des activités amusantes et un peu plus féminines que les combats ou les camps de survie dans la jungle que Garp faisait endurer aux deux enfants. Liana apprit ainsi à danser avec Makino, Luffy apprit aussi, il était content de faire n'importe quoi pour faire rire Liana.

* * *

Après le passage de Shanks et ses hommes Garp arriva et entendit son petit fils dire qu'il voulait devenir le seigneur des pirates et Liana dire qu'elle le suivrait, il décida de les emmener dans les montagnes. Liana avait commencé à paniquée quand elle sut qu'ils allaient chez des bandits. Luffy venait de manquer de se faire tuer par un. Pourquoi il les amenaient chez eux ?

La femme Dadan, avait l'air bizarre, Liana l'observait, et elle ne vit pas de suite que Luffy était parti elle le suivit pour le voir avec un garçon. Elle lui dit bonjour mais il la snoba. Garp les laissa ensuite, Dadan leur dit tout ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire, Liana avait déjà eu pire, et elle voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse pour le vol et le meurtre.

"Liana je veux devenir ami avec Ace." Luffy lui dit le soir

Il était venu la rejoindre dans son lit.

"Du coup demain on va le suivre d'accord ?" Luffy

"Oui." Liana

Ils suivirent Ace tous les jours, mais à chaque fois il leur lançait quelque chose pour les perdre. Liana devait soigner Luffy, il se mettait devant tous les dangers, la protégeant. Mais même avec cette protection, Liana devenait plus forte.

Ce fut au bout d'un mois qu'ils réussirent à suivre Ace jusqu'au bout. Il y avait un autre garçon avec lui, un blond avec un chapeau bizarre. Ils voulaient devenir des pirates. Et ils récupéraient de l'argent pour acheter un bateau.

Les deux garçons étaient pas contents de les voir, ils se retrouvèrent attachés à un arbre, ils voulaient les tuer mais ne savait pas comment faire. Luffy commença à appeler à l'aide, des gars arrivèrent.  
Sabo, le blond et Ace les libérèrent et ils allèrent se cacher derrière des buissons, mais Luffy sortit. Il se fit capturer par les pirates, Liana les suivit discrètement, jusqu'à leur repère, elle savait que Luffy ne pouvait pas sentir les coups, depuis le fruit du caoutchouc qu'il avait mangé, elle attendait une opportunité.

Quand il sortit ses gants avec les piques et que Luffy commença à saigner Liana paniqua. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur, et elle attaqua celui qui frappait Luffy mais en vain. Il commença alors à la frapper sous les yeux de Luffy, qui hurlait de rage, tentant de se libérer.

Le pirate finit par dire qu'ils ne parleraient pas et décida de les tuer. Ce fut à ce moment que Ace et Sabo arrivèrent. Sabo libéra Luffy qui se précipita vers elle, il tenta de la porter mais il avait perdu trop de sang, ce fut Sabo qui s'en chargea, mais Ace refusa de s'enfuir. Sabo et lui s'occupèrent donc de l'assommer lui et ses hommes. Ils s'enfuirent ensuite.

"Pourquoi vous avez rien dit ? Après ce que je vous ai fait ?" Ace

"Parce que si on avait parlé tu serais pas devenu notre ami." Luffy

"Je veux aussi être ton amie, et j'ai eu pire, c'était rien." Liana

"Tu as eu pire ?" Ace

Liana détourna la tête.

"Avant d'arriver ici j'étais dans une famille qui me traitait comme une esclave et me frappait." Liana

"Pourquoi vous voulez être mes amis ?" Ace

"Parce qu'on a que l'un et l'autre. Le village est trop loin et je haie les bandits." Luffy

Il se fit taper derrière la tête par Liana.

"On ne haie pas Luffy, tu déteste celui qui t'a attaqué mais Dadan et les autres ont pas l'air comme ça." Liana

"Oui, désolé." Luffy

"Vous voulez que je sois avec vous ?" Ace

"Oui." Luffy

Liana hocha la tête.

"Vous voulez que je vive ?" Ace

"Oui." Luffy

"Bien sûr." Liana

Ace décida ensuite qu'il n'aimait pas les bébés, et Sabo fit remarquer qu'il ne pouvait plus retourner à Grey Terminal maintenant.

Ce fut le début de leur amitié.

Ace et Luffy ne faisaient que se disputer, Liana et Sabo calmait le jeu quand possible, ils soignaient les blessures. Après la première fois où Liana fut blessé, les trois garçons étaient totalement paniqués, ils débarquèrent chez Dadan et décidèrent de ne pas aller chasser trop loin, pour ne pas la laisser seule. Il n'y avait que quand elle était blessée, qu'ils passaient la journée chez Dadan.

Quand Sabo apprit qu'elle aimait danser il était ravi, il adorait ça aussi, les deux jeunes dansaient souvent ensuite. Ace et Luffy apprirent aussi, même si Luffy savait un peu. Il était aussi courant de voir la fratrie chasser que danser. Liana dormait tous les soirs avec eux. Ils étaient là les uns pour les autres.

Mais les garçons apprirent vite que Liana en colère était terrifiante, elle avait les pires idées pour se venger. Mais sinon c'était la plus douce des quatre. Ace était le plus colérique. Sabo le plus calme et Luffy le plus excité.

Ensemble tout leur semblait possible.

Quand Sabo leur apprit qu'il était le fils d'un noble, Ace leur révéla qu'il était le fils du Seigneur des Pirates et Liana qu'elle ne venait pas de ce monde. Ce jour là ils burent de l'alcool pour devenir frères et sœurs. Se jurant de toujours être là les uns pour les autres.


	48. Chapter 48 : Discussions et Lettres

**Bonjour. Merci à tous de lire cette histoire.**

 **Premièrement je tiens à dire que comme je ne connais pas les noms des membres de l'équipage de Shanks, je vais devoir en inventer parfois.**

 **Ensuite, dans le dernier chapitre j'ai écrit un interlude qu'on m'avait suggéré en review, si il y a quelque chose que vous voulez lire proposez.**

 **Bonne Lecture.**

Liana partageait la cabine de Ben, ils avaient ajouté un hamac à la chambre et Ben insista pour qu'il le prenne et elle le lit. Elle eut beau tenter de le faire changer d'avis, rien n'y fit. Elle était blessée et une femme il prenait le hamac point.

Il lui fit ensuite visiter le bateau, mais elle fit en sorte de ne pas trop l'embeter sachant qu'il avait beaucoup à faire. Elle alla à la cuisine et aida Lucky Roo à préparer le repas. Elle s'occupa de surveiller les plats pendant qu'il mettait la table. Elle s'installa ensuite à côté de Yasopp et de Lucas et son singe Pierre. Yasopp passa le repas à lui poser des questions à propos d'Usopp, comme chaque fois qu'il était à côté d'elle, il finit par poser la question au quelle elle ne voulait pas répondre.

"Liana, tu m'as parlé d'Usopp autant que je te l'ai demandé, mais il a pas eu de soucis à quitter son île ? Je doute que sa mère l'ait laissé faire." Yasopp

"Usopp ne parle pas souvent de sa mère, mais de ce que j'en sais Yasopp, elle était très malade quand il était enfant." Liana

"Elle est morte pas vrai ?" Yasopp

"Oui, je suis désolée." Liana

Yasopp se leva de table, Liana à sa suite.

Elle le trouva à côté de la proue.

"Tu sais Usopp m'a dit qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle était fière de t'avoir épousé et qu'elle espérait qu'Usopp devienne aussi courageux que toi." Liana

"Vraiment ?" Yasopp demanda des larmes pleins les yeux

"Oui, on a tous un rêve, le sien c'est de devenir le guerrier le plus courageux de toutes les mers." Liana

"Il est courageux ?" Yasopp

"Quand il le faut. Tu sais quand il y a eu une dispute entre lui et Luffy à Water 7, il nous a dit qu'il n'avait pas sa place avec nous. Qu'il n'était pas assez fort. Je ne lui dirai jamais je pense, mais je trouve qu'il faut être sacrément courageux ou stupide pour suivre Luffy." Liana

Yasopp rigola à ça, même si il pleurait toujours.

"Tu te places dans quelle catégorie, stupide ou courageuse ?" Yasopp

"Ça dépend des jours." Liana

"Pourquoi tu ne le lui dira pas ?" Yasopp

"Parce qu'il doit s'en rendre compte par lui même. Il a trouvé cette force en Sniperking. Mais j'espère que dans deux ans il pourra se battre sans le masque." Liana

"Merci." Yasopp

"De quoi ?" Liana

"De me répondre. Je sais que je peux être vite saoulant mais toi tu me souris toujours et tu réponds patiemment." Yasopp

"C'est une question d'habitude. Notre équipage est totalement frappé, avec eux soit tu te fous de tout, soit tu exploses pour un rien, soit tu reste calme. Et tu oublie que Ace et Luffy sont mes frères, j'ai du apprendre la patience avec eux." Liana dit avec un sourire. "En plus c'est ton fils, je trouve ça assez normal, ça prouve juste ce que je savais déjà."

"Quoi ?" Yasopp

"Que tu l'aimes. En plus Usopp fait la même chose par rapport à toi. Au début il demandait à Luffy, mais Luffy dérive toujours à Shanks, du coup c'est vers moi qu'il vient." Liana

"Oh c'est trop mignon." Yasopp "Luffy est fan de Shanks ?"

"Yep." Liana

Voyant que Yasopp avait besoin d'être un peu seul.

"Bon j'y retourne avant que Ben ne se remette en mode mère poule. A tout Yasopp." Liana

Elle partit ensuite elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aider à la vaisselle, quand elle fut arrêté par Shanks.

"Merci pour Yasopp. Je doute qu'on aurait pu le gérer comme toi." Shanks

"C'était rien." Liana

"Non mais sérieux comment tu fais ?" Shanks

"Ça s'appelle du tact et de la délicatesse. Tu connais ?" Liana le taquina

Shanks explosa de rire.

"Tu veux pas rejoindre mon équipage ? Tu pourrais m'apprendre." Shanks

"Non désolée, je suis entièrement loyale à Luffy." Liana

"Dommage. Mais je laisserai pas tomber." Shanks

"Et je changerai pas de réponse." Liana

"On verra. Tu allais où ?" Shanks

"C'est tout vu, aux cuisines aider à la vaisselle." Liana

"Pas la peine, c'est déjà pris en charge." Shanks

"Vraiment ?" Liana

"Ouais on a un planning et il y a des groupes qui s'y collent après chaque repas." Shanks

"Pas mal comme idée." Liana

"Vous faites comment vous ?" Shanks

"Ceux qui ont le plus saoulé où rien fait." Liana

"Saoulé qui ?" Shanks " Toi ?"

"Non, Nami notre navigatrice, où Sanji, le cuisinier." Liana

"C'est Luffy qui s'y collent le plus souvent pas vrai ?" Shanks

"Yep, à part quand Zoro ou moi intervienne pour qu'il y ait un roulement." Liana

"Vous êtes combien de membre en tout ?" Shanks

"Onze." Liana

"C'est un petit équipage." Shanks

"Ouais mais on se débrouille avec." Liana

"C'est pas dur de manier le bateau ?" Shanks

"C'est une Brigantine Sloop, construit en bois d'Adam." Liana

"T'es sérieuse ?" Shanks s'exclama surpris

"Oui, Franky l'a fait avec Iceberg et trois autres artisans. Lui et Iceberg étaient les apprentis de Tom; celui qui a fait l'Oro Jackson."

"Qu'est ce qu'il est devenu Tom ?" Shanks

"Il est mort. A cause du gouvernement." Liana

"Comment ça ?" Shanks

"Il devait être exécuté pour avoir construit le navire du Seigneur des Pirates, mais il demanda dix ans, dix ans pour sauver l'île. Il avait eu l'idée de construire le train qui relie les îles autour de Water 7 ensemble. Le juge lui dit que si jamais il réussissait on lui pardonnerait son crime. Lui, Franky et Iceberg travaillèrent comme des fous. Surtout Iceberg et Tom. Franky lui faisait des navires armés.

Quelques jours avant le jugement, Spandam, un homme travaillant pour le CP5 alors vint le voir. Il lui dit qu'il savait qu'il avait les plans pour construire une arme antique. Tom nia tout. Mais Spandam ne s'arrêta pas là, quand il sut pour le procès il monta une attaque contre le navire du juge avec les bateaux que Franky avait crée.

Tom, Franky et Iceberg furent accusés. Le juge dit à Tom qu'il pouvait être gracié d'un seul crime. Celui de l'attaque ou celui d'avoir construit le bateau. Il choisit de se faire gracier pour l'attaque, permettant ainsi à Franky et à Iceberg d'être libre. Il dit qu'il était fier d'avoir construit son bateau. Il fut exécuté." Liana

Il y eut un moment de silence, Shanks digérait cela.

"Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Spandam ?" Shanks

Liana hésita un moment à répondre.

"Je l'ai tué." Liana

Shanks la regarda interdit elle regardait vers l'océan.

"Pourquoi ?" Shanks

"Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi l'avoir tué ? Pourquoi moi ?" Liana

"Les deux." Shanks

"Qu'est ce que tu sais de ce qui s'est passé à Ennies Lobby ?" Liana

"Pas grand chose." Shanks

"T'as du temps ? Parce que c'est assez long." Liana

"Tout mon temps. Pourquoi j'aurai un second sinon ?" Shanks demanda en riant

"Oh tu es impossible. Tu as conscience que je suis une des secondes de Luffy ?" Liana

"Ouais, j'aurais pas du dire ça. Désolé." Shanks

Liana secoua la tête en souriant.

"Si je vais voir Ben et lui demande ?" Liana

"Abstiens toi." Shanks "Maintenant raconte."

"On dirait un gosse." Liana

"Hey." protesta Shanks

"Tu veux que je raconte ou non ?" Liana

Il fit alors le geste de se bâillonner, la faisant sourire et presque rire.

"Ça commence un peu avant notre arrivée à Water 7, on était sur Long Island quand on a rencontré Aokiji. Au début il voulait nous laisser tranquille, il bossait pas. Mais après il décida de s'occuper de nous. Ou plutôt de Robin, mais on s'interposa. On réussit à la sauver, de justesse, nous étions cinq contre un et on n'arrivait à rien. Luffy nous ordonna ensuite de partir, il voulait se battre mano a mano. On partit, et on retourna le chercher dès que possible. Il l'avait laissé en vie mais gelé. Probablement à cause de Garp ou d'un truc du genre.

Mais Robin avait l'air plus inquiète après ça, j'ai essayé de la rassurer mais en vain. On arriva ensuite a Water 7, on avait décidé de s'occuper de notre bateau, le Vogue Merry, on voulait le retaper, il était en sale état. On se sépara, Sandy alla faire des courses, Robin et Chopper voulaient aller voir des livres, Gin et moi on accompagna Nami, Luffy et Usopp à la banque et on les laissa ensuite. " Liana

"Un petit rendez vous ?" Shanks

"Non, il est comme un frère. Il voulait changer de style vestimentaire. Après s'être baladé on retourna au bateau, Zoro nous apprit ensuite qu'il était irréparable. En plus de ça quand Sanji et Chopper rentrèrent, ils nous annoncèrent que Robin avait disparu. Et comme on recevait les mauvaises nouvelles, Nami arriva pour nous dire qu'Usopp s'était fait tabassé et que la Franky Family lui avait volé 200 000 000." Liana

"200 000 000 ? Comment vous avez eu une telle somme ?" Shanks

Liana se contenta de le regarder avec un sourcil haussé. Il lui fit signe en riant de continuer.

"On alla ensuite où elle nous avait indiqué qu'Usopp était, mais il n'y était plus. Luffy nous rejoint ensuite et on alla à la Franky Family House, pour y découvrir qu'Usopp avait tenté seul de récupérer l'argent et s'était refait tabassé.

On entra et on les battit tous, ils avaient plus l'argent, ils avaient tout dépensé, mais c'était plus ça l'important. Ils avaient touché à un des nôtres. Luffy nous annonça pendant que Chopper soignait Usopp inconscient qu'on allait changer de navire. Il répéta sa décision à Usopp quand il se réveilla.

Usopp réagit mal et décida de quitter l'équipage. Le lendemain Robin annonça à Chopper et Sanji qu'elle quittait l'équipage et qu'elle avait bien été là lors de la tentative d'assassinat sur Iceberg, le maire de la ville, pour lequel on portait le chapeau.

On la confronta le soir même, stoppant l'assassinat d'Iceberg au passage et découvrant qu'elle s'était livrée au gouvernement et plus particulièrement au CP9, qui était infiltré sur l'île: une femme comme la secrétaire d'Iceberg, deux charpentiers et un barman.

Nami apprit par Iceberg que Robin s'était rendu au gouvernement pour nous protéger d'un Buster Call." Liana

"Mais qui pouvait vous menacer d'un Buster Call, seuls les Amiraux les ont."Shanks remarqua

"Aokiji en avait donné un à Spandam, le chef du CP9. Un Buster Call la chose qui avait détruit sa vie vingt ans plus tôt. Elle était terrifiée. On a pas réfléchi on a décidé d'aller à Ennies Lobby. On les a suivi en train, Sanji était monté dans celui de Robin, Franky ainsi qu'Usopp avaient aussi été fait prisonnier.

On apprit ensuite une fois à Ennies Lobby, que Robin avait peur du Buster Call, mais aussi qu'on la considère comme un fardeau, c'est à ce moment que Luffy demanda à Usopp ou Sniperking de mettre le feu au drapeau du gouvernement mondial.

Franky montra ensuite qu'il avait bel et bien les plans de l'arme, il décida de faire un pari, il les brula.

On traversa ensuite pour rejoindre l'autre tour. On devait vaincre chaque agent du CP9 et récupérer leur clé, l'une d'elle ouvrait les menottes de Robin. Luffy lui se chargea de Rob Lucci celui qui gardait Robin et Spandam.

On les avait pas toutes récupérées, mais Franky et moi on décida d'aller chercher Robin, fallait pas qu'on récupère les clés trop tard. Luffy nous protégea, nous permettant de passer dans la pièce où il se battait.

Spandam avait déjà lancé le Buster Call à ce moment là, par accident par contre. Quand on récupéra Robin, elle était en pleurs et couvertes de coups. Je tirai dans la jambe de Spandam.

Ensuite les autres nous rejoignirent, mais le bombardement avait déjà commencé. Il ne manquait plus que Luffy. Quand il eut fini son combat, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Le Vogue Merry arriva nous chercher, et on sauta à bord. Spandam lança alors un message ordonnant notre mise à mort à tous, même à Robin. Je l'ai tué juste après." Liana

Il y eut un moment de silence, Shanks réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre.

"Quel pari ?" Shanks

"Pardon ?" Liana

"Franky tu as dit qu'il avait fait un pari en brulant les plans de l'arme. Lequel ?" Shanks

"Les plans de l'arme qu'il avait été pour contrer les armes antiques que l'ont peut lire sur les Ponéglyphes, en les détruisant il misait sur nous. Il ne les avaient pas détruits plus tôt à cause de Robin, du cas où elle tombait dans les mains du gouvernement. Il pariait sur notre succès." Liana

"C'était un sacré pari à faire." Shanks

"Ouais, mais c'est un membre de notre équipage et on est tous taré." Liana dit en souriant

"Ils te manquent." Shanks

Elle le regarda surprise.

"Ouais. C'est bizarre de ne pas les avoir autour et pourtant d'être sur l'eau." Liana

"Qu'est ce que vous faites d'habitude pour vous occupez ?" Shanks

"Ça dépend. Du temps, de qui est dispo..." Liana

"C'est quoi le nom de votre nouveau bateau ?" Shanks

"Tu poses vraiment des questions bizarres, le Thousand Sunny." Liana

"Et pourtant tu y réponds." Shanks

"Tant que ça ne mets pas mes nakamas en danger, j'ai aucune raison de pas le faire." Liana

"Donc je peux poser toutes les questions que je veux et tu y répondras ?" Shanks

"Pas forcément à toute mais ouais. Je sens que je vais regretter cette décision." Liana

"Oh tu me blesses, si peu de confiance, qu'ai je fait donc pour mériter une telle injustice." Shanks

Cela fit rire Liana.

"Tu es impossible." Liana

"On me l'a souvent dit ouais. Jamais trop compris pourquoi." Shanks "Tu peux aussi."

"Je peux quoi ?" Liana

"Me poser les questions que tu veux." Shanks

"C'est gentil, mais je pense que je vais m'abstenir." Liana

"Pourquoi ?" Shanks

"Parce que je voudrais savoir tes aventures dans le Nouveau Monde, et je veux le découvrir avec mon équipage." Liana

Ils ne purent parler plus longtemps, en effet Ben venait de surgir, il regardait Shanks d'un air très suspect.

"Liana le doc voulait te voir. Viens je t'accompagne." Ben

"Okay, à plus tard Shanks." Liana

"A plus." Shanks, il était dans la merde son second le surveillait, avec raison en plus.

Il y pouvait rien, elle l'attirait comme une lumière attire les papillons de nuit.

* * *

 _East Blue Royaume de Goa_

Garp arrivait enfin, la route avait été longue. Inquiet comme il l'était pour sa famille. Voir Luffy dans le journal l'avait rassuré, même si le geste qu'il faisait n'était pas du tout son style.

Les villageois de Fuschia étaient ravis et rassurés de le voir. Il se fit sauter dessus par Dadan.

"Comment as tu pu ? Comment as tu être là, sans rien faire ? Laisser Ace être exécuté. Si Luffy et Liana étaient pas venus, tu aurais fait quoi ? Tu serais resté assis comme le lâche que tu es à côté de Ace mourant ? J'espère pour toi que les trois sont en vie, je te le pardonnerai jamais sinon." Dadan lui hurla dessus

Garp ne dit rien, il se contenta de lui donner la lettre que Liana avait écrite. Dadan reconnut de suite l'écriture. Elle s'écarta.

"Tu sais j'espère que ton titre en valait le coup, parce que tu as probablement perdu les trois. Tu as fait très clair ta position : je suis votre ennemi. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu as fait Garp." Dadan.

Garp alla ensuite donner la lettre à Makino, elle lui sourit. Il partit ensuite, il avait besoin d'être seul.

 _Makino_

Makino était ravie, elle allait avoir de ses nouvelles, elle avait été tellement inquiète, elle l'était toujours d'ailleurs. Elle ouvrit la lettre sans attendre.

 _Coucou Makino_

 _Je suis désolée pour l'écriture, je suis pas au top de ma forme et j'ai un peu du mal à bouger. Mais t'inquiètes pas je vais m'en remettre. Et puis je serai prête à subir bien pire si ça voulait dire que Luffy et Ace étaient en sécurité._

 _C'est marrant j'ai tellement de choses à te dire, mais en même temps rien ne vient._

 _Te connaissant tu as suivi mes avis de recherche ainsi que ceux de Luffy. J'étais heureuse quand j'ai eu ce nom de danseuse, parce que même si les gens pensent à autre chose, c'est toi qui m'as appris à danser. Je pense que je mérite un peu ce surnom, Zoro et Gin deux de mes amis, m'ont dit que quand je me battais c'était comme si je dansais. Je sais que tu n'avais pas vraiment ça en tête en m'apprenant, mais comme ça j'ai un lien à toi._

 _Je ne peux te dire à quel point tu me manques, ou à quel point je te suis reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu m'as donné._

 _J'espère que tu vas bien._

 _Je t'aime, prends soin de toi_

 _Bisous_

 _Liana_

Makino pleura longtemps sur cette lettre, en regardant une photo d'elle avec la fratrie, et une autre avec elle, Luffy et Liana juste avant qu'ils ne partent.

* * *

Dadan s'isola de tout le monde, elle marcha dans la forêt et s'assit une fois sure qu'elle était seule, elle ouvrit ensuite le message.

 _Salut Dadan_

 _Un petit mot pour te dire que je m'en remettrai et Ace va bien. Je sais que Luffy va bien, ou en tout cas il ira bien._

 _Tu me manques tu sais. Toi et les autres. On vous doit tant, et on vous a jamais dit merci sauf la fois où on partait. Pourtant tu as tant fais pour nous, et Davy Jones sait qu'on était loin d'être facile._

 _La vie sur la mer est difficile, mais je suis libre Dadan, et Luffy aussi. Il nous emmène toujours dans des aventures pas possible. On est même allé sur une île céleste et il a botté le cul d'un supposé dieu._

 _Tu te rappelles après l'accident de Sabo, quand tu nous as dit que c'était le monde le problème, qu'on avait pas assez d'influence, de poids pour faire une différence ? Ben maintenant on peut, on a même frappé des nobles, ils voulaient vendre une sirène amie à nous. Le monde est vraiment pourri à des endroits n'empêche._

 _Je dois arrêter, faut que je me repose. Tu fais des bisous de ma part aux autres, Ace me dit de dire coucou._

 _Dadan, je me doute que tu es fâchée contre Garp, crois moi, moi aussi, mais il a laissé passer Luffy, il aurait pu le battre mais il s'est laissé frapper. Je sais pas vraiment à quoi il pensait, mais ne l'attaque pas trop ok ?_

 _Gros bisous à tout le monde._

 _Prenez soin de vous_

 _Liana_

Elle pleurait en lisant les mots, Liana était vraiment la même. Elle était heureuse, c'était le plus important. Quoique ces gosses fassent, elle serait avec eux.


	49. Chapter 49: Discussions, messages

Cette nuit là, Ben se réveilla brusquement, sans comprendre ce qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. Il comprit rapidement, Liana était en train de faire un cauchemar. Il se dépêcha de la rejoindre, il tenta de la calmer mais en vain. Il finit par se résoudre à la réveiller.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et dès qu'elle le vit elle se serra contre lui.

"Papa." murmura Liana

Ben sentit son coeur se serrer, il était heureux qu'elle l'appelle ainsi, fou de joie même, mais pas dans cette petite voix fragile. Il s'assit sur le lit, elle serrée dans ses bras.

"Tu veux en parler ?" Ben demanda d'une voix douce

"Moria." Liana

"Il n'est pas là Liana, le gouvernement dit même qu'il est mort."Ben

"Le gouvernement ment souvent. Je préférerai savoir exactement où il était, être sure si il est mort ou non ..." Liana

"Je voudrais le tuer pour ce qu'il t'a fait." Ben

"Mon équipage aussi. J'étais figée tu sais à Marine Ford. Quand je l'ai vu, j'arrivais pas à bouger. C'était comme avec eux." Liana

Ben la serra plus fort contre lui, à la mention de son ancienne famille. Il se rappelait encore comment elle était quand il l'avait rencontré, et selon Makino elle faisait de grand progrès. Il passa doucement une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, la berçant doucement. Mais même une fois endormie il ne put la laisser, et pas parce qu'elle s'accrochait à son T Shirt, il décida ensuite de dormir là, ses bras autour d'elle, espérant la rassurer et faire fuir les cauchemars.

Le lendemain matin Liana se réveilla toujours serrée contre lui, il était réveillé.

"Coucou, comment tu te sens ?" Ben

"Ça va. Désolée pour la nuit dernière." Liana

"Pas de ça, ce n'était pas ta faute et ce n'était pas un problème. Je suis là si tu as besoin d'accord ?" Ben

Elle hocha la tête. Ils se levèrent ensuite, il était encore très tôt, Liana alla ensuite aider à la cuisine.

Une fois le petit déjeuner prit elle écrivit des lettres, pour son équipage, voulant les envoyer avec ses oiseaux dessinés. Elle était en train d'attacher la dernière quand Shanks arriva.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" Shanks

"J'envoie des messages aux autres, faudrait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent à cause de moi. Et comme j'ai pas envie de passer dans le journal à la Luffy." Liana

"Tu as mangé un fruit du démon pas vrai ?" Shanks

"Yep." Liana

"Vous êtes nombreux sur ton équipage à en avoir mangé un ?"Shanks

"Cinq pourquoi ?" Liana

"Curiosité. Vous êtes un équipage pas banal." Shanks

"Merci je crois." Liana

"Tu vas bien ? Tes blessures tout guérit comme il faut ?" Shanks

"Oui, même si j'aimerai que ce soit plus rapide, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ne pas m'entraîner. De ne rien faire. Mais bon au moins mes frangins sont pas sur mon dos." Liana

"Je savais même pas que vous aviez des frangins Luffy et toi, la surprise que j'ai eu quand Ace a débarqué." Shanks rigola

"Il est venu te voir alors, j'avais oublié de lui demander et il m'avait rien dit." Liana

"Il avait prévu ?" Shanks

"Oui, il avait même demandé des leçons de politesse à Makino, une des choses les plus drôles que j'avais jamais vu." Liana dit en se touchant son tatouage au poignet

"Qu'est ce que ça représente ? Ton tatouage." Shanks

"Notre fratrie." Liana

"Tu as un autre frangin ?" Shanks s'exclama surpris

"Je sais pas." Liana

"Tu sais pas ?" Shanks

"On avait un autre frère, Sabo, c'était un fils de noble qui s'était tiré de chez lui. Malheureusement il a du y retourner pour nous protéger, quelques jours un des brigands chez qui on vivait l'a vu prendre la mer, sous un drapeau pirate, mais le bateau a été explosé par un Dragon Céleste. C'était il y a dix ans, au début je me raccrochais à l'idée qu'il soit peut être en vie, mais je peux pas comprendre pourquoi il nous aurait pas contacté si il était toujours vivant." Liana

"Vous viviez chez des brigands ?" Shanks incrédule

"Ouais, quand vous êtes parti, peu de temps après Garp est venu, Luffy lui a dit qu'il voulait être le roi des pirates, on s'est pris une sacré correction, et puis il nous a trainé chez des amis à lui, des brigands des montagnes. C'est chez eux qu'on a rencontré Ace, et via Ace Sabo." Liana

"Il a emmené deux enfants, dont un qui venait de manquer de se faire tuer par un bandit, chez des bandits." Shanks répéta choqué

"Yep. Au moins ça nous a permis de voir que pas tous les bandits étaient comme lui." Liana

Ils furent ensuite rejoint par Ben, Yasopp et Lucky Roo.

"Hey Liana, je me demandais qu'est ce que vous avez fait pour avoir vos deuxièmes primes ?" Lucky Roo

Liana leur expliqua ensuite ce qui c'était passé à Alabasta.

* * *

Zoro était à table, avec Mihawk et Perona, Mihawk avait accepté de l'entraîner la veille et ils commenceraient dans quelques jours, le temps que ses blessures soient guéries.

Il était très silencieux, et mangeait à peine, quand soudain un oiseau arriva et se posa devant lui.

"Qu'est ce que .;" Mihawk

"Liana." Zoro s'écria reconnaissant le style dans la création.

Dès qu'il toucha l'oiseau celui ci disparut laissant à la place une lettre. S'en se soucier de quoique ce soit, Zoro l'ouvrit de suite.

 _Salut Zoro, enfin j'espère que c'est toi, sinon mes pouvoirs ont merdé._

 _Je vais partir dans l'hypothèse où ça a fonctionné, ce sera plus simple._

 _Je ne sais pas où tu as atterri, mais je pense que tu es au courant des événements à Marine Ford. Dans le cas contraire lis les journaux._

 _Je pense que tu sais que les plans de Luffy ont changé et que du coup on se reverra que dans deux ans. Comme je sais que tu es au fond un gros nounours, et que je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour tout le monde, laisse moi te dire que à part Sanji qui a l'air paniqué, tout le monde à l'air d'aller bien. Luffy aussi même si il a été blessé._

 _Je vais bien aussi, je ne te mentirais pas en disant que c'est la grande forme, mais j'ai survécu et je ne suis pas en danger de vie ou de mort. Donc dans l'ensemble je dirais que ça va._

 _En tout cas une chose est sûre j'aurai pleins de choses à te raconter._

 _J'ai joins à cette lettre un dessin de notre équipage, pour qu'on se rappelle tous pourquoi on se bat._

 _Prends soin de toi et n'exagère pas ton entrainement, n'oublie pas que ton corps a besoin de repos. Oublie pas de manger non plus, ne fais pas que boire. Ne sous estime pas tes adversaires non plus._

 _Bisous frangin_

 _Liana_

Perona et Mihawk virent une chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru voir sur le jeune manieur de sabre, un doux sourire. Après avoir lu cette lettre et vu le dessin, il se mit à manger avec appétit, surprenant ses deux autres compagnons de table.

"C'était quoi ?" Perona

"Une lettre de Liana, me disant qu'elle allait bien." Zoro

"C'est ta petite amie ?" Perona

"Non, c'est comme ma sœur et meilleure amie." Zoro

Mihawk fut soulagé, non seulement Zoro et Liana n'étaient pas ensemble, mais en plus elle allait bien.

"Liana, la danseuse mystique ?" Perona

"Oui." Zoro

"C'était celle que maître Moria avait..." Perona

"Ferme la." Zoro la coupa durement "Ne prononce jamais ce nom devant moi."

Il se leva ensuite de table, avec la lettre et le dessin, pour partir dans la chambre où il dormait.

"Maître Moria quoi ?" Mihawk

"Il était intéressé en elle, il décida de la garder et de pas prendre son ombre, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé ensuite. Mais elle avait été emmené inconsciente dans la chambre du maître." Perona

En entendant cela, Mihawk dut se contrôler, il était furieux, comment Moria avait il pu descendre aussi bas ? L'attitude de Chapeau de Paille était plus compréhensible maintenant.

* * *

Chopper était de retour sur l'île aux oiseaux, et il était en train d'étudier quand il vit un oiseau arriver devant lui, un oiseau dessiné par Liana. Dès qu'il le toucha une lettre apparut à sa place. Il s'en empara et la lut.

 _Coucou Chopper_

 _Un petit mot pour te dire de pas t'inquiéter, je vais bien, loin du top de ma forme mais je suis vivante et très prudente. J'ai vu différents docteurs qui m'ont tous dit que j'irais mieux, ils ne sont pas toi donc je suis moyennement confiante en leur capacité mais je vais bien._

 _J'espère que toi aussi, je ressens toujours tout le monde, donc je sais que tout le monde va grosso modo bien. Luffy s'en remettra t'en fais pas._

 _Tu vas terriblement me manquer pendant ces deux ans. Ça va être long, mais c'est pour le mieux je le sais._

 _Prends soin de toi, ne t'inquiètes pas trop. Ne mange pas trop de barbe à papa._

 _Avec cette lettre tu trouveras un dessin, te rappelant notre équipage durant la séparation, ainsi qu'un dessin de Drum._

 _Bisous Chopper_

 _Liana_

Il sourit en lisant le message, il avait été inquiet pour elle, nul ne l'avait vu depuis la fin de la bataille où elle avait été gravement blessée. Là il savait que ça irait. Il pouvait consacrer toute son énergie à devenir plus fort.

* * *

Nami était train de faire une pause dans le travail de la terre quand un oiseau de Liana arriva sur elle. Elle se dépêcha de l'ouvrir, inquiète pour son amie.

 _Coucou Nami,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien. Moi ça va, ne t'en fais pas, oui je suis loin de ma forme habituelle mais je vais bien, je guérirais. Luffy aussi j'en suis sûre._

 _Je sais que tu dois t'inquiéter par rapport à Moria, mais ne t'en fais pas pour le moment je ne suis pas seule pour gérer mes cauchemars. J'espère que c'est la même chose pour les tiens._

 _Deux ans, ça va être long, tu me manqueras énormément. Tu me manques déjà d'ailleurs. Mais on doit devenir plus fortes, je ne supporterai plus ce qui c'est passé à Sabaody, et à Marine Ford, je ne peux plus accepter que ça se reproduise._

 _Sois prudente où que tu sois. J'espère que tu es bien en tout cas et que tu seras au calme durant ces deux ans._

 _Il y a avec cette lettre un dessin de notre équipage ainsi que de ton village._

 _Bon courage Nami, on se reverra vite j'en suis sure._

 _Bisous_

 _Liana_

Nami pleura en voyant son village, Nojiko, et les autres membres de l'équipage mais elle était contente. Liana allait bien.

* * *

Franky était en train de travailler sur son nouveau corps, ayant été gravement abimé dans l'explosion quand l'oiseau l'atteignit. Il ouvrit vite la lettre.

 _Salut Franky_

 _J'espère que tu es en mode super, et que tu fais toujours ta pose. C'est un petit mot pour te dire que je vais bien, amochée oui mais ça ira, je guéris. Le principal c'est que je sois en vie._

 _Je sais pas où tu es mais je sais que tu es un débrouillard, tu t'en sors toujours, comme chacun d'entre nous. J'espère que tu as du cola en tout cas. Parce que les autres boissons te réussissent moyennement._

 _Deux ans, ça va être long sans toi, tu vas me manquer. Mais c'est pour le mieux, je vais devenir plus forte, et toi aussi, et ensuite on poursuivra après nos rêves._

 _J'espère que tu auras des idées pour pleins de nouvelles inventions en tout cas, tu as parfois des idées géniales._

 _Essaie de continuer la guitare c'est sympa les soirées avec toi et Brook quand vous jouez._

 _Avec cette lettre il y a un dessin de l'équipage devant le Sunny, et un dessin de tout le monde à Water 7._

 _A bientôt Franky, prends soin de toi._

 _Bisous_

 _Liana_

Franky rala un peu pour la forme en voyant le parfois par rapport à ses idées, mais il était soulagé, les jumeaux allaient bien. Il y avait plus à s'inquiéter maintenant.

* * *

Usopp venait de s'asseoir, épuisé, il avait commencé son entrainement pour perdre du poids et devenir plus fort. Il vit ensuite un oiseau de Liana arriver, il se jeta presque dessus à l'étonnement d'Heraclès.

 _Coucou Usopp_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien, moi ça ira, t'en fais pas. Je m'en remettrais. Ace et Luffy sont vivants c'est le principal à mes yeux, je sais pas ce que tu as lu dans le journal mais c'est grâce à l'équipage de Shanks qu'on a été sauvé._ _ **IL**_ _m'a posé plein de questions sur toi, il t'aime j'avais raison. Je dois lui raconter pleins de trucs, et en même temps je lui pose des questions pour quand on se reverra tout les deux._

 _Je prends pleins de croquis t'inquiètes pas. J'en ai même envoyé un avec, il y en a aussi un de l'équipage et un autre de Miss Kaya._

 _Entraines toi bien Usopp, tu es super Sniper, mais je sais que tu peux t'améliorer, j'ai confiance en toi._

 _Bon courage_

 _A dans deux ans_

 _Bisous_

 _Liana_

Liana avait vu son père, en voyant le dessin il fut encore plus déterminé à le rendre fier. Il allait devenir plus fort, elle avait confiance en lui, Luffy aussi; il ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber de nouveau.

* * *

Brook reçut le message de Liana quand il était seul, à composer. Il ne reconnut pas de suite mais quand il le fit il eut un sourire de joie. Il toucha l'oiseau et obtint la lettre, qu'il lut avidement.

 _Salut Brook._

 _J'espère que tu vas bien, et que tu n'as pas d'ennui. Moi ça va t'en fais pas, un peu en mode momie mais plus pour longtemps, du moins j'espère._

 _Ces deux ans vont être long sans tout le monde, mais n'oublie pas qu'on est là okay ? Juste un petit détour avant de se retrouver tous._

 _Sois prudent ok ? Et compose pleins de musiques, j'ai déjà hâte de t'entendre jouer de nouveau._

 _Prends soin de toi, n'en fais pas trop._

 _Je joins à cette lettre un dessin de l'équipage._

 _Gros bisous Brook_

 _Liana_

* * *

Sanji était en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire, Ivankov lui avait donné quelques jours avant le début de l'entrainement. Il aperçut ensuite un oiseau dessiné : Liana. Il se précipita, il espérait qu'elle allait bien, mais il était inquiet. Iva n'avait rien pu lui dire sur sa condition.

 _Coucou Sanji_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien, je ressens vaguement les liens qui m'unissent à vous tous et j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas en danger de vie ou de mort mais que tu ne vas pas bien. J'espère que je me trompe, ou que tu vas pouvoir t'échapper rapidement._

 _Je vais bien, je me doute que tu étais inquiet mais ça va, d'après ce que je ressens, ça va pour tout le monde. Même Luffy. Donc ne t'en fais pas pour nous._

 _Tu vas me manquer pendant ces deux ans, prends bien soin de toi. Promis je tiendrai l'oreille grande ouverte en cas de rumeur sur All Blue._

 _Sois prudent Sanji, j'ai joint à cette lettre un dessin de notre équipage, ainsi que du Baratie._

 _Prends soin de toi, ne fais pas l'idiot, en tout cas pas trop._

 _Bisous_

 _Liana_

Sa Liana d'amour allait bien, et sa Robin chérie ainsi que sa Nami bien aimée également. Il pouvait tout affronter en sachant ça.

* * *

Gin venait de sortir de la forge dans laquelle il travaillait depuis le message de Luffy, il avait découvert qu'il adorait fabriquer des choses durant leur voyage mais il n'avait pas trouvé sa voie. Maintenant dans une forge, il pouvait. Ça allait être long mais il y arriverait. En plus ça lui permettrait d'être plus fort, et son mentor était un ancien combattant, il pourrait lui apprendre pleins de choses.

En voyant l'oiseau de Liana, il fit un grand sourire, elle allait bien.

 _Hey Gin,_

 _Je vais bien, t'en fais pas d'accord, ouais c'est pas la grande forme mais je me dis que la plupart de mes adversaires sont en pire état que moi._

 _J'espère que tu vas bien en tout cas. Comme je suis encore connecté à tous mes nakamas, je sens que tu vas bien. J'en suis heureuse si c'est la vérité._

 _Ces deux ans vont être vraiment long sans vous tous, vous allez vraiment me manquez. Mais on en a besoin, je veux plus jamais devoir confier Luffy à quelqu'un d'autre, pas de notre équipage parce que je ne suis pas assez forte pour le protéger._

 _Te sens pas responsable de ce qui c'est passé sur l'archipel, c'était la faute de personne._

 _J'ai joint un dessin de l'équipage, pour te soutenir._

 _Prends soin de toi Gin, bois pas trop. Continue à chercher pour ce que tu peux fabriquer, tu vas trouver j'en suis sûre. Entraîne toi bien. Mais tu me battras pas dans deux ans :p_

 _Gros bisous_

 _Liana_

Après ce message, Gin était encore plus déterminé.

* * *

Robin était sur le bateau des révolutionnaires quand le message lui parvint. Elle sourit en le voyant.

 _Coucou Robin_

 _Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Oui je continue avec mes cauchemars, mais je suis pas seule pour les affronter, j'avais Ace avant et maintenant je suis avec mon père adoptif. Ils vont me déposer quelque part. Quant à mes blessures, elle guériront et je ne regrette rien._

 _Je sens que tu es en sécurité et que tu vas bien, j'espère que mon radar à nakama marche correctement. Je crois que tout le monde va bien en tout cas. Même si on est vraiment tous séparé les uns des autres, c'est assez hallucinant._

 _Tu vas me manquer pendant notre séparation, tu as intérêt à prendre soin de toi, je veux te retrouver en forme. J'espère que tu trouveras des infos qui t'intéressent pendant ces deux ans._

 _J'ai joint un dessin de l'équipage, pour te rappeler qu'on sera toujours là pour toi, juste au cas ou se soit pas bien gravé dans ton crâne._

 _Gros bisous ma puce_

 _Liana_

Les larmes vinrent aux yeux de Robin en lisant ce mot, Liana la connaissait vraiment bien et ça ne l'effrayait même pas.

Elle avait hâte de les retrouver, mais elle deviendrait plus forte pendant cette séparation.

* * *

Luffy et Rayleigh venait juste de débarquer sur l'île où il allait s'entraîner et les kujas venaient de partir, quand l'oiseau de Liana apparut. Il n'eut même pas la patience d'attendre qu'il arrive à sa hauteur. Il voulait des nouvelles de sa sœur. Rayleigh le regarda surpris, il n'avait pas vu ce côté là de Luffy encore.

 _Coucou Lu,_

 _Je vais bien, je sais que tu t'inquiètes mais ça va aller, je dois y aller mollo pendant quelques temps mais toi aussi non ? Ace va bien aussi, enfin il allait bien quand je l'ai laissé il y a quelques jours. J'ai du lui remettre un peu les idées en place mais ça va. Je pense qu'il a compris qu'on voulait qu'il vive maintenant._

 _Je l'ai confié aux commandants de Barbe Blanche, il y est vraiment à sa place, comme on le pensait. Et ils sont très sympa._

 _J'ai pas eu de chance, Ace a vu mon nouvel avis de recherche il était pas encore au courant de la nouvelle photo, je te raconte pas la scène, surtout que j'ai du aussi lui raconter l'épisode à bord du Rocketman. Il était loin d'être content mais il a accepté. Il m'a quand même dit qu'il viendrait nous voir dans deux ans._

 _Je t'interdis de t'en vouloir Luffy. Je savais que je risquais d'être blessée, et j'ai choisi de venir. Tu t'en veux, mais Luffy c'était déjà un miracle que tu sois encore vivant, que tu puisses te battre à ce niveau c'était totalement taré. Et puis il faut que tu acceptes que tu n'es pas seul, tu ne peux pas être toujours celui qui nous protège. Arrête de t'en vouloir, c'est pas nécessaire je te le jure._

 _Je t'aime Luffy, t'es mon frère, et je ne regrette absolument pas d'avoir été blessée en vous protégeant toi et Ace._

 _Tu vas horriblement me manquer, mais je suis fière de toi, tu as bien fait de prendre cette décision._

 _Prends soin de toi, je veux pas te retrouver en petits morceaux tu m'entends ?_

 _Si tu es avec Rayleigh comme je le pense salut le de ma part, dis lui merci, et que peut être Ace viendra lui poser des questions sur ses parents._

 _Je t'aime Lu_

 _Bisous et câlin de loin_

 _Liana_

Luffy avait un grand sourire aux lèvres tout en pleurant, elle allait lui manquer aussi.

"Luffy ?" Rayleigh

"Liana dit salut." Luffy

"C'est elle ?" Rayleigh

"Ouais, elle me dit de te dire aussi merci, et qu'il y a une chance que Ace vienne te voir dans quelques années pour poser des questions sur son père." Luffy

Rayleigh sembla totalement choqué, avant d'exploser de rire.


	50. Chapter 50: Arrivée

Liana passa deux semaines à bord du navire de Shanks, avant d'arriver à destination. Tous avaient tenté de la dissuader, Shanks lui avait proposé à de multiples reprises de rester avec eux, mais elle avait refusé. Elle devait contrôler sa magie, même si elle ne leur avait pas dit. Elle les adorait et c'était des amis, mais ils pouvaient aussi devenir ennemi de Luffy.

Ace était le seul à savoir à propos de la magie en dehors de son équipage, Sabo savait juste pour la lévitation, mais c'était il y a longtemps.

Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Lucky Roo à la cuisine, à discuter avec Yasopp surtout à propos d'Usopp, à jouer avec Pierre le singe de Lucas. Elle passait aussi du temps à discuter de tout et de rien avec Shanks, elle passait aussi un maximum de temps avec Ben.

"Shanks ?" Liana

Ils étaient assis depuis un moment sans rien dire.

"Oui ?"

"Teach, il est très dangereux pas vrai ?" Liana

"Oui, j'ai tenté de demander à Barbe Blanche de rappeler Ace, qu'ils laissent tomber le cas de Teach, mais il a refusé. J'ai pas du être assez convaincant." Shanks

"Il voulait pas à la base tu sais." Liana

"Quoi ?" Shanks

"Il voulait pas qu'Ace le pourchasse non plus, mais Ace en a fait qu'à sa tête. Et puis t'en veux pas, je doute que Ace laisse tomber même si Barbe Blanche lui avait ordonné de rentrer." Liana

"Vraiment ? Comment tu sais ça ?" Shanks

"Ace on en a parlé." Liana

"Pourquoi tu dis qu'il serait pas rentré ?" Shanks

"C'est comme ça, Ace ne sait pas bien gérer ses émotions. Il n'a pas pu pendant trop longtemps, il n'a connu que la haine, la colère et le dégout. En rencontrant Sabo il a commencé à s'ouvrir un peu. Mais c'est surtout avec Luffy qu'il a changé. Tu les aurai vu au début, toujours en train de se disputer." Liana dit avec un sourire

"Vraiment ?" Shanks

"Oui, Ace était une sorte de héros pour Luffy, battu que par toi je crois." Liana rigola en voyant le rougissement de Shanks

"Tu te moques de moi." Shanks

"Je me moque de ta réaction, mais je suis sérieuse." Liana

"Vraiment ?" Shanks

"Ouais, tu étais son modèle pendant longtemps, maintenant je sais pas." Liana "Mais tu vois quand on a perdu Sabo, Ace voulait tuer le noble responsable. Dadan, notre gardienne a du l'attacher à un arbre pour qu'il ne parte pas. Il ne s'est laissé pleurer que quand il trouva un mot de Sabo, qui nous disait au revoir. Après ça il pleurait quand Luffy ou moi on étaient blessés et il se sentait responsable. La tristesse il arrive mal à la gérer.

La colère par contre il connait bien. En plus il devait se sentir coupable pour ne pas l'avoir vu venir. Et apparemment Teach ne s'en est pris à Ace, que parce que quand Ace a su que Teach et ses hommes voulaient arrêter Luffy, il était hors de question de laisser partir Teach." Liana

"Quand as tu appris cela ? Je doute que ce soit Ace qui te l'ai dit." Shanks

"Non c'est Teach lui même, il l'a dit à Luffy pendant que j'explosais Burgess." Liana

"Tu as explosé Burgess ? C'est lequel Burgess ?" Shanks

"Le catcheur, avec un masque bizarre." Liana

"C'était toi qui l'avais mis dans cet état ?" Shanks surpris

"Ben ouais." Liana

"Mais il est vachement plus grand que toi et plus fort." Shanks

"Et moi je suis quoi ? Une faible femme sans défense ?" demanda Liana avec un sourire "Passe moi ton bras."

Shanks la regarda un moment, elle lui serra le poignet, il fut choqué par la force. Elle le lâcha rapidement.

"Comment ?" Shanks

"J'ai grandi dans la jungle, subissant l'entrainement de Garp ou m'entrainant avec mes frères. J'ai de la force brute si je veux, mais c'est pas ma technique favorite." Liana

"Je m'excuse, je t'ai sous estimé." Shanks

"T'en fais pas, c'est pas grave." Liana

"Je serai inquiet tu sais." Shanks dit après un moment

"Inquiet ?" Liana

"Que tu sois seule sur cette île, je sais que tu es forte, mais bon..." Shanks

"Ne t'inquiète pas Shanks, il y a quelqu'un sur cette île qui va m'enseigner. C'est lui qui m'a soigné et mise au courant de la situation par rapport à Ace." Liana

"Même j'attendrais avec impatience de vos nouvelles dans deux ans. Et si jamais tu changes d'avis, envoie nous un message et on viendra." Shanks

"Merci Shanks. Pour tout." Liana

* * *

Ce fut vite le jour de départ pour Liana, Ben insista pour l'accompagner, pour être sur qu'elle serait bien accueillie par ce Luc. Il voulait aussi être sur qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions envers sa fille.

Liana fit un câlin à Yasopp.

"Tiens Liana, tu pourrais lui donner ça quand tu reverras Usopp ?" Yasopp lui demanda en lui donnant une lettre et un colis

"Bien sur Yasopp. Promis." Liana

"Merci encore pour toutes les histoires, et les dessins. Prends soin de toi." Yasopp

"Promis, au revoir." Liana

Elle serra ensuite Lucky Roo, qui la serra fort contre lui avant de la lâcher, elle dit ensuite au revoir à Lucas et Pierre. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Shanks.

"Merci encore pour tout Shanks." Liana

Shanks la serrait contre lui, profitant du moment, tout en faisant attention à Ben.

"Pas de soucis Liana, oublie pas si tu as besoin n'hésite pas." Shanks

"Okay." Liana

"Et tu peux rejoindre mon équipage aussi." Shanks

"Non, mais merci quand même." Liana

Elle lui fit ensuite un bisous sur la joue avant de partir rejoindre Ben. Elle ne vit donc pas, et son second non plus la rougeur des joues de Shanks, qui partit vite dans sa cabine.

Luc l'accueillit à l'entrée de son jardin.

"Alors tu es revenue ?" Luc

"Oui, je veux devenir plus forte. Apprenez moi. S'il vous plait." Liana demanda en s'inclinant faisant attention à ses plaies.

"Je serai pas gentil, ni tendre. Ce sera un entrainement dur et impitoyable." Luc

"D'accord." Liana dit sans aucune hésitation

"Combien de temps as tu ?" Luc

"Deux ans." Liana

"Ça ira. Fais tes au revoir et rentre." Luc, il rentra ensuite leur laissant de l'intimité.

"Prends bien soin de toi d'accord ?" Ben

"Promis." Liana

"Tu vas me manquer ma chérie." Ben

"Toi aussi papa." Liana

Il la serra une dernière fois contre lui, l'embrassa sur le front, elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant qu'ils ne se séparent et aillent dans deux directions opposés.

* * *

"Tu n'auras pas ou peu de repos. J'attendrais que tes blessures soient guéris pour certains entrainement physiques, mais ce sera la première et dernière fois. Quand tu iras mieux tu iras une à deux fois par semaine à l'arène, tu devras gagner ou tu mourras. Ce sont des combats à morts. Il n'y a pas de deuxième chance ici, pas dans le nouveau monde. Compris." Luc

"Oui." Liana

"Bien, tu iras voir une amie à moi, c'est une ancienne pirate, elle maitrise le fluide et te l'apprendra. Tu iras aussi deux fois par semaine. Le reste du temps tu le passera avec moi. Les combats à l'arène ne t'occuperont que la moitié de la journée, le reste du temps on travaillera sur ta magie et ta vitesse.

Il y a un manoir sur cette île, seuls ceux avec du sang sorcier dans les veines ou maitrisant la magie peuvent le voir. Je t'y mènerai demain. Il y a de nombreux ouvrages dont tu pourras apprendre, ainsi que le familier de mon ancêtre, il garde cette place. Tu devras te montrer digne de lui, c'est le roi des serpents: le Basilik.

Mon ancêtre Salazar Serpentard, arriva dans ce monde avec lui. Quand tu ne seras pas à étudier la magie, je te ferai travailler ta vitesse et tes couteaux. Tu dois pouvoir t'en servir en dormant si besoin.

Ce sera dur et je serai impitoyable, nous le serons tous. Mais tu as besoin d'être plus forte." Luc


	51. Chapter 51: Retrouvailles Partie 1

**Coucou. Merci de lire cette fic.:D Voilà je me demandais si ça vous intéresserait d'avoir un interlude portant sur ce que les autres supernovas pensaient des chapeaux de paille avant l'incident contre les dragons célestes. Je ferais en sorte que chaque supernovas en rencontrent au moins un de ce merveilleux équipage.**

 **Tenez moi au courant si vous voulez lire ça. Sur ce bonne lecture**

Deux ans, cela faisait déjà deux ans. Deux ans depuis qu'elle était séparée de son équipage, qu'elle avait commencé un entrainement intensif qui l'avait poussé plus d'une fois au bord de l'évanouissement, mais elle devait continuer. Devenir plus forte.

Elle avait maitrisé les fluides, elle possédait aussi le fluide impérial, elle s'en était aperçu lors d'une attaque de pirates, ils allaient s'en prendre à une femme enceinte.

Elle s'était vite aperçu avec Rila, son autre instructrice, celle des fluides, que sa magie s'était lié à ses nakamas, avec une base de fluide perceptif, et quand elle s'était battu contre Aikanu elle avait sa magie pour servir comme du fluide combattif.

Sa magie était bien plus forte à présent, de même que sa technique du Rokushiki, elle avait juste refusé d'apprendre le Finger Gun. Luc c'était facilement plié à sa demande. Il lui avait apprit le Pliage, mais elle ne s'en servait pas, elle avait préféré sa rapidité. Elle réussissait à utiliser sa magie pour augmenter sa rapidité, mais même sans ça elle était extrêmement rapide. Sans pour autant manquer de force. En effet, Luc avait dur comme instructeur. Avec raison.

Les hommes de Shanks et de Barbe Blanche avaient eu raison de la prévenir contre les dangers de cet archipel. Elle avait eu de grandes difficultés au début dans l'arène, mais elle avait augmenté ses capacités rapidement, et quelque soit l'arme qu'utilisait son adversaire. Elle s'était battu contre tout, et elle était invaincue.

Il y a de cela quelque jours elle avait gagné une nouvelle cicatrice, mais une très importante, en effet Lamia, le basilik de Salazar Serpentard, avait décidé qu'elle était digne de sa morsure, pas la morsure pour tuer non, une morsure où elle injectait son venin ainsi que son antidote. Il n'y avait aucun poison connu plus puissant que celui du Basilik, Liana ne risquait donc rien contre l'empoisonnement. Mais la morsure faisait plus que ça, elle la déclarait aussi amie des animaux, particulièrement des serpents, mais cela marchait pour les autres aussi. Et les araignées fuiraient sur son passage. Elle avait découvert qu'elle pouvait parler aux serpents le premier jour. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne le savait pas avant, mais bon, elle ne voulait pas penser que c'était grâce à Voldemort ni rien. Elle profitait juste de ce don qui lui avait permis de communiquer sans soucis avec Lamia.

Elle avait changé en deux ans, elle avait un peu grandi, elle faisait 1,65, elle avait un peu plus de forme, pour autant sa silhouette était toujours autant élancée. Profitant du fait que son tatouage du Jolly Roger soit vers le dessus de l'épaule, elle avait pu se faire tatouer des ailes dans le dos. Elle pouvait ainsi voler grâce à son pouvoir de fruit du démon, et elle adorait ça. Soit elle volait par elle même, avec ses ailes, soit sur l'oiseau qu'elle avait fait tatoué sous l'oreille droite.

Elle avait bien plus de trou aux oreilles maintenant, cinq de chaque côté, par contre les boucles d'oreilles, tout comme son piercing au nombril étaient en un matériel faisant penser au caoutchouc. Elle s'était rappelé du pouvoir d'Eustass Kid et ne sachant pas si il pouvait se servir de ça, avait fait en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de risque. Elle portait toujours des pierres sur ses boucles d'oreilles, elle en avait de pierres différentes, elle alternait assez régulièrement.

Elle s'était fait aussi tatouer un serpent autour du bras droit. Elle pouvait ainsi l'appeler durant les combats.

Les cicatrices sur le ventre : entre la poitrine et le nombril et dans la même zone dans le dos, qu'elle tenait d'Aikanu lorsqu'elle avait protégé Ace et Luffy étaient toujours visible, bien que bien moins marquées. Celle du Finger Gun ne se voyait pas sous son haut de maillot.

Elle n'avait en effet toujours pas arrêté de porter des hauts de bikinis, avec des shorts, la seule chose qui avait changé c'était les chaussures, elle portait maintenant des bottes noires serrées et avec des talons, qui lui arrivaient juste en dessous des genoux. Et elle avait plus tendance à porter des shorts noirs qu'avant.

Elle avait toujours des mèches dans les cheveux qui lui arrivaient maintenant à la taille. Elle portait toujours son bandana en bandeau également. Mais maintenant elle avait plusieurs tresses dans les cheveux, lui permettant ainsi de dégager son visage.

Elle avait toujours autour du cou le collier qu'Ace lui avait offert, elle avait aussi un collier en or blanc avec une lune et un soleil réuni, le symbole de l'arène, prouvant qu'elle en était une des vainqueurs, et qu'elle était invaincu. On avait la lune pour plus de cent victoires, et le soleil pour deux cents, les deux c'est quand on arrivait au cinq cent.

Mais l'heure était venue de partir, de rejoindre les autres et même si Luc, Lamia et Rila allaient beaucoup lui manquer, ce n'était rien par rapport à ses nakamas. Un qu'elle allait revoir avant les autres, en effet elle allait chercher Zoro. Profitant qu'il ne soit pas trop loin de sa position. C'était le plus près de tous. Elle lui avait envoyé un message quelques jours plus tôt, auquel il avait répondu qu'il avait hâte.

* * *

 **Quelques jours plus tôt chez Mihawk**

C'était le dîner, ils étaient installés tous les trois dans la salle à manger, comme d'habitude, quand un bout de papier apparut soudain devant Zoro, qui dès qu'il reconnut l'écriture s'en empara.

 _Coucou Zoro_

 _C'est Liana, même si je pense que tu devais t'en douter. J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu es prêt à retrouver les autres. Je sais que je le suis, j'ai vraiment hâte de revoir tout le monde._

 _Je me disais que je pourrai venir te retrouver, pour qu'on fasse route ensemble, tu es le plus prêt de ma position. Après on partira de l'île où tu es soit par mes moyens, soit si tu préfères par bateau. Si tu veux qu'on se retrouve à l'archipel pas de soucis._

 _Tu peux me répondre en écrivant ta réponse sur la feuille, le message disparaîtra quand tu marqueras ton nom pour me revenir._

 _A bientôt_

 _Bisous_

 _Liana_

Zoro fixa un moment la feuille, avant de se tourner vers Mihawk, c'était leur hôte quand même.

"Mihawk, ça te dérange si un de mes nakamas vient me chercher ?" Zoro

"Il passera la nuit ici ?" Mihawk

"Oui, comme ça on partira le matin, je pense que c'est le mieux en tout cas." Zoro

"Il est bruyant ?" Mihawk

"Non, enfin à part si Liana a vraiment changé, mais tant que tu l'agaçais pas, elle était assez calme." Zoro

"Elle peut rester." Mihawk

"Merci." Zoro

"Une autre femme va venir ici ? Mais c'est génial." Perona

Zoro chercha ensuite un stylo avant de lui répondre.

 _Salut Liana_

 _Bien sûr que j'ai envie de te voir, celui chez qui je loge à dit que c'était pas un problème et que tu pourras dormir ici sans soucis, enfin si t'es pas devenue aussi bruyante que Luffy, une perspective qui me terrifie quelque peu._

 _Tu arriverais dans combien de temps ?_

 _Bisous_

 _Zoro._

Dès qu'il eut marqué son nom le papier disparut, il attendit quelques minutes avant de recevoir une réponse.

 _Zoro_

 _Génial, on est lundi, je peux être là vendredi selon mon instructeur. Ça te va ?_

 _Remercie ton hôte pour moi alors, c'est très gentil._

 _Non je te jure je ne suis pas devenue bruyante comme mon frère, la fin du monde n'est pas encore là._

 _Bisous_

 _Liana_

"Elle arriverait Vendredi si possible, mais elle peut venir plus tard si besoin." Zoro

"Non ça devrait aller." Mihawk

 _Liana_

 _C'est d'accord pour vendredi_

 _Zoro_

Il avait hâte d'y être, elle lui avait manqué.

* * *

Elle dit au revoir à tout le monde, et partit sous les différents saluts des gladiateurs, elle avait leur respect, elle le savait, et ils avaient le sien.

Elle se mit à voler dans les airs, se laissant guider par le lien de Zoro, son oiseau tatouage, sachant où elle voulait aller. Elle se mit à dessiner les choses vu d'en haut, elle s'était mise en route le jeudi en début d'après midi, et elle arriva le vendredi en milieu d'après midi, sur l'île étrange où était Zoro. Son oiseau n'ayant pas eu besoin de pause, et elle de peu.

Elle fit disparaître l'oiseau qu'elle avait nommé Goa, en souvenir de son île natale. Et se dirigea à pied, silencieusement sans même y faire attention, faire Zoro. Elle arriva devant le site d'un combat entre Œil de Faucon et Zoro. Zoro était devenu beaucoup plus fort, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, il s'était fait entraîner par le type même à qui il voulait la tête. Elle ne fit aucun bruit, et observa le combat en silence.

C'était saisissant, Zoro s'était vraiment entraîné dur. Elle attendit la fin du combat et que les deux hommes aient rangé leur sabre avant de rendre sa présence connue.

"Très impressionnant." Liana dit surprenant les deux hommes

Même Mihawk avec son fluide perceptif ne savait pas qu'elle était là tant qu'elle ne s'était pas montré, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. En la voyant il se controla pour éviter un saignement de nez, si elle était belle il y a deux ans, maintenant elle était sublime, on aurait dit la tentation incarnée.

"Liana." Zoro

Il s'approcha d'elle et la saisit dans ses bras, à la plus grande surprise de Mihawk et Perona qui était là également, Liana ne le repoussa pas pour la sueur, ni rien, elle ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir. Elle mit ses bras autour du cou de Zoro qui la souleva sans effort et la fit tournoyer en riant.

Il la lâcha peu après.

"Tu m'as manqué." Zoro

"Toi aussi, même si je dois dire que je ne pensais pas te retrouver avec Œil de Faucon." Liana

"Ouais, j'ai atterri chez lui. Liana je te présente Mihawk, et Perona, elle était à Thriller Bark." Zoro

"Oui je reconnais les fantômes, ravie de faire ta connaissance Perona, et je connais déjà Oeil de Faucon, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu il a manqué de me tuer." Liana dit sans jugement aucun reproche ni rien, pour la plus grande surprise de Mihawk

"J'avais été demandé d'empêcher quiconque de libérer Portgas D Ace, c'était le boulot, et ce n'était pas toi que j'essayais d'atteindre." Mihawk

"Non en effet, c'était Luffy. Mais étant donné Œil de Faucon que tu t'es occupé de Zoro, oublions ça." Liana

"Mihawk ou dois je t'appeler Danseuse Mystique ?" Mihawk

"Mihawk alors." Liana

"Il t'a pas raté." Zoro

"De quoi tu parles ?" Liana

Zoro mit sa main sur la cicatrice de brûlure sur son ventre.

"Ouais, mais valait mieux que je sois avec des cicatrices que Ace mort." Liana

"Point. Tu as vraiment changé." Zoro

"Toi aussi, je me rappelle de toi avec deux yeux." Liana

Zoro ne répondit rien, se contentant de hausser les épaules.

"Tu veux poser tes affaires dans ma chambre et on va marcher ensuite ?" Zoro

"Oui je veux bien mais vous avez fini ?" Liana demanda en regardant Zoro et Mihawk.

"Oui c'était juste un dernier combat." Mihawk

"Allez, allons y." Zoro

Il prit le sac d'affaires de Liana, et la traina vers le château.

Ils passèrent ensuite le reste de l'après midi à discuter de ce qui c'était passé durant leur séparation, ils retournèrent ensuite au château, il était de corvée cuisine ce soir là.

Liana le fit asseoir et s'en chargea, elle avait l'habitude, Luc était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que des pâtes. Ils emmenèrent ensuite le plat à table, avant de s'asseoir avec les autres pour manger.

"Soit tu as fait de surprenant progrès culinaire soit Liana à cuisiner." remarqua Mihawk

Zoro ne répondit pas, trop occupé à déguster. Liana n'avait pas le talent de Sanji, mais elle savait cuisiner.

"C'est moi qui m'en suis chargé, Zoro en a profité pour prendre une douche." Liana

"C'est super bon." Perona

"C'est délicieux en effet." Mihawk

"Tu m'as vraiment manqué Liana." Zoro

"Dois je m'attendre à te voir professer une déclaration d'amour à Sanji ?" Liana demanda taquine

Zoro manqua de s'étouffer, Liana rigola en voyant sa réaction.

"T'es malade ? Jamais de la vie." Zoro hurla

"Oh ça va Zoro je te taquine." Liana

"Non tu veux me faire faire des cauchemars avec des idées pareilles." Zoro

Le dîner continua tranquillement.

"Liana, je me demandais quelque chose." Mihawk

"Quoi donc ?" Liana

"Pourquoi à Marine Ford tu prenais autant d'adversaires ?" Mihawk

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" Zoro

"Que Liana se chargeait elle même de la plupart des adversaires, à la place de votre capitaine." Mihawk

"Luffy n'aurait pas du être là. Il avait été très gravement blessé à Impel Down, il avait été victime d'une attaque de Magellan, le directeur de la prison et un logia type poison." Liana détailla pour Zoro

"Mais il est presque impossible de survivre à une telle attaque." Mihawk

"Iva lui a administré une dose d'hormones, d'après ce que j'ai compris, son corps s'est battu contre le poison pendant 20 heures, au lieu des 3 jours prévus, il ne se donna pas à un moment pour se reposer, on repartit peu après son réveil. Il était épuisé, j'ai juste voulu lui permettre d'aller aussi loin possible." Liana

"Il s'est battu dans un état pareil ?" Mihawk s'exclama

"Oui." Liana

Liana et Zoro se retirèrent peu après dans la chambre de ce dernier pour discuter. Perona décida de venir avec eux au Sabaody, elle alla donc faire ses affaires.

Laissant ainsi Mihawk réfléchir sur son attraction pour Liana, elle n'avait en aucun cas disparu, bien au contraire. Elle avait vraiment embelli durant ses deux ans. C'était à peine croyable.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, ils partaient le lendemain. Il continuerait donc à l'observer à distance, guettant une possibilité pour lui de se rapprocher d'elle.

* * *

Liana se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin, une demi heure avant le lever du soleil, comme était son habitude pour les deux dernières années, elle décida de préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle était en train de le faire, quand Mihawk arriva dans la cuisine. Ils se dirent bonjour, mais le silence s'installa.

"Merci." Liana

"Pourquoi ?" Mihawk

Ils avaient tout les deux une sensation de déjà vu, l'idée avait été la même au Baratie.

"Pour avoir enseigné à Zoro. Ainsi que de m'avoir offert le gite." Liana

"Le deuxième n'était en aucun cas un problème. Quand au premier, Zoro est un homme têtu avec une grande ambition, que je respecte. C'était assez agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à qui apprendre." Mihawk

Le silence se réinstalla, mais il était plus agréable.

"Le collier que tu portes." Mihawk

"Lequel ?" Liana

"Celui en or blanc. C'est bien un collier de l'archipel de Ken Toshi ?" Mihawk

"Oui. Tu connais ?" Liana

"J'ai eu l'occasion de m'y rendre, mais je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un avec un soleil et une lune." Mihawk

"J'ai gagné plus de cinq cents combats et je suis invaincu. Voilà la signification." Liana

"Tu étais sur cet archipel ?" Mihawk

"Oui, j'y ai atterri et j'ai demandé à ce qu'on me ramène après le message de Luffy." Liana

Ils ne parlèrent pas plus, Zoro se leva ensuite.

"Liana c'était quoi ton moyen ? Comment tu es arrivé ici ?" précisa Zoro voyant l'incompréhension

"En volant, ça te tente ? C'est plus rapide." Liana

"Voler ? Mouais pourquoi pas, doit y avoir une vue sympa." Zoro

Ils partirent deux heures après, Perona les avait mis en retard. Mihawk et Zoro firent leur adieu, se disant que quand ils se rencontreraient de nouveau ce serait en adversaires. Mihawk fit ensuite un baise main à Liana comme la dernière fois avant de rentrer chez lui.

Les trois se mirent alors en route, Liana faisant juste en sorte que Goa soit plus grand pour pouvoir les tenir tout les trois sans problème. Elle sortit ensuite la carte de vie de Rayleigh et ils partirent pour les Sabaody.

Liana et Zoro se regardèrent, ils avaient hâte d'y être.


	52. Chapter 52: Retrouvailles partie 2

Ils arrivèrent à l'archipel le dimanche après midi. Zoro la devança pour descendre quand ils arrivèrent, et lui dit en riant qu'il était le 1.

Ils allèrent ensuite au bar de Shaky, tous les deux, Perona était partie se balader.

"Coucou Shaky." Liana dit en rentrant dans le bar

Shaky et Rayleigh étaient tous les deux là, et ils nous saluèrent chaleureusement.

"Hey vous deux, vous êtes les premiers." Shaky "Comment ça va ?"

"Bien et vous ?" Liana

"Ca va." Zoro " Je peux avoir à boire, j'ai pu beaucoup boire durant deux ans."

Shaky lui servit de suite un verre, en donna aussi un à Liana

"Ca va. Ca va, les affaires marchent pas trop mal." Shaky

"Comment va Luffy Rayleigh ?" Liana

"Qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu'il était avec moi ?" Rayleigh

"Intuition féminine." Liana

"Je ne gagnerai jamais contre ça je le crains. Je l'ai laissé il y a six mois, il a appris les trois types de fluides bien plus vite que je ne le pensais." Rayleigh

"Luffy a toujours fait ça, quand il s'agit de protéger ceux qu'il aime il apprendra beaucoup plus vite." Liana

Ils discutèrent toute l'après midi avant d'aller se coucher dans des chambres que Shaky avait préparés. Liana et Zoro ne se séparèrent pas, ils ne voulaient pas se reperdre de nouveau, pas plus qu'ils ne voulaient se balader sans personne pour protéger leurs arrières. Oui ils étaient plus forts, mais il suffisait d'un coup dans le dos.

Ils passaient beaucoup de temps avec Shaky et Rayleigh, ils avaient remercié Duval, mais Liana se tenait le plus loin possible de lui, il était toujours persuadé qu'il était un cadeau pour toutes les femmes et qu'elles étaient toutes folles de lui. Elle ne supportait pas.

Franky arriva cinq jours après eux. Il avait beaucoup changé, mais Liana lui sauta de suite, elle l'avait senti arriver. Franky la serra lui aussi contre lui avant de saluer Zoro.

Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter, Franky partit dès le lendemain remettre en état le Sunny, même si Rayleigh lui avait dit que tout était en ordre. Gin arriva le lendemain. Il avait lui aussi beaucoup changé. Et il avait vraiment fait beaucoup de musculature, musculature rendu visible par sa chemise avec juste deux boutons fermé. Il portait les cheveux aux épaules, mais attaché par une queue de cheval. Ce n'est qu'avec quatre d'entre eux sur l'île que Zoro commença à se détendre et Liana avec lui.

Elle partit se balader le lendemain avec Gin, ils se retrouvèrent vite devant un salon de tatouage, Gin voulait s'en faire. Il se fit tatouer leur Jolly Roger sur la poitrine au niveau du cœur. Et se fit tatouer à droite une tête de lion avec leur nom à tous.

Liana décida d'ajouter un nouveau tatouage et se fit tatouer sur son poignet droit, deux poignards entrecroisés. Comme ça en cas de besoin elle aurait des armes.

Ils sortirent ensuite et partirent se balader, profitant juste d'être ensemble, ils rejoignirent Zoro pour manger le midi, et allèrent manger avec Franky le soir.

Liana fit le tour du bateau avec Franky, pour constater qu'ils avaient toujours leur trésor, et que tout était en état, Franky lui fit ensuite une liste de ce dont il allait avoir besoin. Liana et Gin allèrent le chercher le lendemain. En chemin ils tombèrent sur une affiche de recrutement.

"Dis donc Liana, je savais pas qu'on recruté." Gin dit il avec un sourire

"On est célèbre et on a disparu depuis un moment c'est logique que des crétins se fassent passer pour nous. Mais c'est chiant quand même." Liana

"Tu veux qu'on aille voir comment ils nous ont imité ?" Gin

"Non, j'ai pas envie, tu te rappelles on doit pas attirer l'attention tant qu'on est pas tous là." Liana

"Désolé puce, mais va falloir qu'on se change, parce qu'on attire un peu beaucoup l'attention." Gin

En effet, beaucoup de monde les regardaient, Liana avait dissimulé son tatouage du Jolly Roger et Gin avait de même, ils n'étaient pas reconnus comme pirates mais juste pour leur physique.

Liana était en effet très sexy, et Gin était guère mieux, ses abdos, bien visibles de même que ses bras, il était très bronzé.

Ils discutèrent ainsi tout du long.

* * *

Nami arriva ensuite et elle se jeta au coup de Liana, cette dernière lui ayant énormément manqué. Elles décidèrent de faire une journée au SPA, se prélasser entre filles.  
Nami partit ensuite faire du shopping, pendant que Liana alla ensuite chercher Robin qu'elle avait senti arriver.

"Robin !" Liana

"Liana." Robin

Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent avec chaleur, elles allèrent ensuite au bar pour voir Shaky.

"On est tous là." Liana dit à Shaky

"Même Monkey ?" Shaky

"Oui je le sens sur l'île." Liana

"Tu veux qu'on aille le chercher ?" Robin

"Non, je ne veux pas revoir mon frère pour la première fois en deux ans, pourchassé par les marines ou d'autres trucs du même genre. Je l'attendrai sur le bateau." Liana

"Alors allons y." Robin

Elles dirent au revoir à Shaky et Rayleigh et elles partirent ensuite pour le Sunny où elles retrouvèrent Franky, Robin fut choquée en voyant le nouveau corps de Franky, Liana ne lui avait rien dit. Ce qui lui valut une tape sur le crane venant d'une Robin amusée.

"Franky, Luffy est sur l'île." Liana dit avec un grand sourire

Elle avait vraiment hâte de le voir, jamais ils n'avaient été séparé depuis leur rencontre, ces deux ans avaient été une horreur pour Liana, tellement Luffy lui avait manqué. Le reste de l'équipage aussi, mais Luffy était son frère.

Ils discutèrent ensuite de la possibilité que Brook ne revienne pas avec eux, Franky était plutôt de cet avis, mais Liana elle était sûre qu'il repartirait avec eux.

"Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?" Franky

"Rien, mais tel que je connais Brook il ne nous abandonneras pas." Liana

"On verra bien, mais j'espère que tu as raison Liana." Franky

Gin les rejoignit peu de temps après et il salua chaleureusement Robin.

"Oh oh." Liana

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Un soucis ?" Robin

"Zoro et Sanji se sont retrouvés et sont en train de s'engueuler." Liana dit en secouant la tête.

"Ces deux là, irrécupérables. Les autres ?" Gin

"T'es pas mieux, je te signale Gin, mais sinon Luffy est seul, mais Nami, Usopp et Chopper sont ensemble. Ils devraient plus tarder." Liana

Robin lui posa ensuite des questions sur cette capacité et Liana fit de son mieux pour y répondre.

Chopper, Usopp et Nami arrivèrent peu après. Chopper et Usopp étaient bien évidemment super fan du nouveau corps de Franky.

"Salut à vous aussi les gars." Liana

"Liana." Chopper lui sauta dans les bras et elle lui fit un câlin, avant d'avoir le même traitement de la part d'Usopp, ils dirent ensuite bonjour à Robin.

"Usopp j'ai quelque chose pour toi." Liana

"Quelque chose pour moi ?" Usopp

"Oui je t'ai dit dans ma lettre que j'avais revu l'équipage de Shanks, ton père a fait que me poser des questions sur toi, et il m'a demandé de te remettre ça." Liana

Elle lui tendit alors l'enveloppe et le colis que Yasopp lui avait confié deux ans plus tôt. Usopp lui fit un autre câlin.

Il ne put la lire parce que après ça, Rayleigh et Shaky arrivèrent pour leur parler d'un problème avec la marine. Ils avaient confondu les faux chapeaux de paille avec eux. Shaky avait prévenu Brook qui allait pas tarder.

Ils se rendirent au Groove 42, où Brook allait les rejoindre de même que les autres garçons.

"Il est réuni avec Sanji et Zoro." Liana "Brook arrive."

Ce dernier demanda de suite à Nami de voir ses sous vêtements lui valant un coup de pied. Mais enfin ils arrivaient. Sur un oiseau ami de Chopper.

Dès qu'il vit Liana, Luffy sauta de l'oiseau pour se précipiter vers elle et la prendre dans ses bras, son attention attirée par Franky momentanément. Un navire de guerre se dirigeait sur eux mais Boa Hancock les sauva une nouvelle fois.

Sanji s'était repris après sa crise de saignement de nez, et ils purent enfin partirent pour le Nouveau Monde. Luffy ne s'était toujours pas séparé de Liana.

Dès qu'ils étaient en sécurité des marines, ils purent un peu se retrouver.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué Lu." Liana

"Toi aussi Li, tu n'as pas idée, mais je ne voulais plus jamais être impuissant quand tu te faisais blesser comme il y a deux ans." Luffy

"Baka, je te l'ai dit, je préfères être blessée que toi ou Ace morts." Liana

Luffy se contenta de toucher les cicatrices sur le ventre de Liana, elles étaient visibles de près, Luffy avait un visage plein de culpabilité.

"Je t'avais promis. Je t'avais promis que je te protégerai, et pourtant c'est toi qui l'as fait durant cette bataille."Luffy

Liana ne dit rien, comprenant que Luffy avait besoin de passer du temps avec elle pour s'en remettre. S'assurer qu'elle aille bien. Et du temps, ils en avaient. Et Ace allait bien, elle avait regardé la carte de vie accrochée au chapeau de Luffy, celle d'Ace, il était en vie et sa vie n'était pas en danger, tant mieux elle s'était fait du soucis.  
Mais c'était fini tout ça, ils étaient enfin tous ensemble.

En avant vers le Nouveau Monde.


	53. Chapter 53 : Interlude:Luffy grand frère

**Petit interlude dédié à Darkayora**

Luffy se sentait étrangement protecteur de Liana, c'était peut être parce qu'il était celui qui l'avait trouvé, mais il voulait la protéger. Elle avait toujours l'air si triste et effrayé.

Il aimait pas ça, il voulait la voir avec un sourire.

Luffy se retrouva vite toujours avec la petite fille, il découvrit avec surprise qu'ils avaient le même âge, même si elle ne savait pas sa date d'anniversaire. Elle était si petite, comment ils pouvaient être du même âge ? Il la croyait, il sentait toujours quand on lui mentait et là c'était pas le cas. Quand il demanda à Makino pourquoi elle était aussi petite, Makino lui répondit que c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu assez à manger en plus d'autre chose.

Luffy fit alors attention qu'elle mange toujours. Liana fut la seule personne à qui il donna de la nourriture, peu à peu il vit qu'elle arrivait à en manger plus. Heureusement, il mangeait plus qu'elle en un repas qu'elle en deux jours. Mais elle s'améliorait, à sa plus grande joie, elle ne mangerait probablement jamais autant que lui mais elle mangeait plus. Elle avait perdu de sa maigreur, en plus. On voyait moins ses os, ça le rassurait.

La première fois que Luffy entendit des pleurs venant de la chambre de Liana, à côté de la sienne, il hésita. Ne sachant quoi faire, il finit par entrer en entendant des gémissements plaintifs. Il la trouva seule, mais en pleurs. Il ne réfléchit pas, il la réveilla. Elle paniqua un peu au début ne reconnaissant pas où elle était, et qui il était, mais dès qu'elle se fut rassurée, Luffy se rapprocha d'elle.

Il fit alors ce qu'il avait vu Makino faire, il lui passa la main dans les cheveux, il la sentit se tendre au début mais il continua, peu à peu elle se détendit contre lui. Il s'endormit avec elle dans ses bras. Ils firent cela quelques nuits, avant que Luffy ne vienne directement dans le lit de Liana, il ne chassait pas toujours les cauchemars mais il était toujours là au réveil pour la rassurer.

Luffy se mit ensuite à la trainer avec lui durant la journée, lui apprit à profiter de la vie, à partir dans pleins d'aventures différentes. Rapidement il vit l'ombre dans le regard de Liana s'effaçait, elle se mettait à sourire de plus en plus. Surtout à lui et Makino mais c'était pas grave.

Il savait qu'il était totalement différent avec elle, il ne supportait pas qu'elle se fasse mal. A chaque fois il paniquait. Ayant peur de la revoir comme elle était quand il l'avait trouvé.  
Ce fut lors de son anniversaire quand elle lui fit un gâteau et qu'il vit la manière dont elle restait avec lui même si elle ne voulait pas être proche de son pépé, qu'il décida que c'était sa petite sœur.

Il se jura de toujours la protéger et de la faire rire et sourire le plus possible.

Ace et Sabo firent de même quand ils la rencontrèrent, elle avait une douceur qu'ils voulaient protéger. C'était leur petite sœur. Mais ils ne devaient jamais pour autant sous estimer Liana, autant par rapport à sa force qu'à ses vengeances.


	54. Chapter 54:Interlude Supernova pensées

**Ouah déjà 100 review merci beaucoup. Vraiment ça me fait super plaisir.**

 **Un petit interlude encore un oui. Après celui là on reprend l'histoire habituelle.**

 **X Drake**

 _Quand Drake apprit que les Chapeaux de Paille étaient aussi sur l'île; il fut curieux de savoir comment ils étaient en réalité, voir de ses propres yeux si ils étaient aussi fous que ce que les gens disaient. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à trouver Potter Liana, la Danseuse Mystique deuxième mise à prix de l'équipage avec 160 000 000. Une somme plus qu'impressionnante battant même certains des capitaines dans les Supernova._

 _Il ne s'attendait donc pas à la trouver assisse sur un banc, seule, dessinant avec des sacs côtés d'elle. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait seule ? Encore plus à lire dans les groves hors la loi. Il la regarda de loin, il ne la regardait pas depuis longtemps quand elle releva la tête, cherchant celui qui l'observait. Elle croisa son regard, une lueur de reconnaissance traversa ses yeux émeraudes avant qu'elle ne se replonge dans sa lecture._

 _Il était quelque peu surpris, elle ne l'avait pas attaqué, ne s'était pas mise en position de défense juste au cas où. Elle n'avait rien fait que chercher à savoir qui l'observait. Non qu'il eut l'intention de l'attaquer, il ne voulait pas attirer les soldats de la marine sur l'archipel, mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Si il avait été comme Eustass Kid, il l'aurait attaqué. Peut être qu'elle ne le jugeait pas comme une menace.  
Cette pensée ne passait pas avec l'Officier Déchu, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder. En effet, la jeune femme venait d'être rejointe par Gin dit le Démon, quatrième en terme de mise à prix de leur équipage. _

_Autant la Danseuse ne semblait pas être une menace malgré ses armes, autant lui dégageait une aura de violence et de danger, aura renforcée par le sang sur ses tonfas. Tonfas qu'il portait une en travers de l'épaule droite et l'autre dans sa main gauche._

 _Il observa la scène, la Danseuse avait l'air agacée, il se rapprocha suffisamment pour entendre mais discrètement._

 _La jeune femme sortit un mouchoir de son sac en bandoulière et le tendit au Démon._

 _"Tu as fini de te défouler ?" Liana_

 _"Non pas encore." Gin dit tout en nettoyant le sang sur ses armes_

 _"Tu es impossible." Liana_

 _"J'ai pas pu vraiment me battre ce matin laisse moi me défouler un peu." Gin protesta_

 _"Ouais, mais j'ai pas envie de passer mon après midi à attendre que tu bottes le cul des chasseurs de prime. " Liana_

 _"Viens avec moi alors." Gin_

 _"Non, j'ai pas particulièrement envie de me battre. Mais bon allons y, plus tu te bats plus vite tu auras fini, et on pourra faire autre chose." Liana_

 _Drake n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles, le Démon se battait contre les chasseurs de prime pour se défouler. Mais c'était quoi cet équipage, et elle avait l'air de trouver ça normal. Quel combat du matin, ils avaient quand même pas déjà causé des problèmes sur l'île, se demanda inquiet Drake._

 _Il les regarda partir avec une certaine inquiétude, ainsi que de la curiosité. Que cachait cette femme pour mériter cette somme, elle semblait si peu menaçante. Surtout quand on voyait les photos de Gin et de Roronoa Zoro._

* * *

 _ **Jewellry Bonney, La Gloutonne**_

 _Non mais quel crétin, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher Bonney. Il avait manqué d'attaquer un dragon céleste. Elle dut retenir une action de recul quand ses yeux se posèrent sur elle. Elle était furieuse, mais il y avait un danger dans son regard. Il promettait la mort._  
Elle eut un autre moment de panique en voyant Potter Liana et Gin le Démon se dirigeaient vers elle et Zoro. Panique qui fut dissipée en entendant la jeune femme la remercier de son intervention, tout en expliquant la situation à son nakama. Elle fut surprise de le voir la remercier ensuite.

 _Bonney était assez curieuse de la femme pirate. Il n'y avait pas énormément de femme à ce niveau là, encore moins avec une somme pareille sur la tête, mais elle ne dégageait aucune onde de danger, rien. Et Roronoa qui demandait à Potter si elle pouvait soigner ce type. Elle était quoi la médecin de bord ? Apparemment pas si elle ne pouvait soigner une simple blessure par balle. Qui était cette fille et pourquoi une telle somme ? C'était vraiment bizarre._

 _Pour Gin elle pouvait comprendre, il exsudait le danger de lui comme pour Roronoa, mais elle rien. Ca n'était pas une histoire juste de physique, elle voyait mal un mec comme Roronoa respectait une femme pour ce genre de chose. Et pourtant il la respectait, ça se voyait dans son signe de tête en promettant de se tenir à carreaux, ainsi que dans le fait qu'il lui obéissait._

 _Il avait même choisi un alcool pour partager avec elle. Et vu comment elle buvait, elle avait l'habitude de boire. Elle ne broncha pas sous les gorgées de vodka qu'elle avala._

 _Apparemment ils étaient dans le coin pour que le mec puisse se défouler. C'était quoi cet équipage ? Elle n'y comprenait rien._

* * *

 _ **Urouge, Le Moine Fou**_

 _Le comportement du dragon céleste le dégoutait, mais en voyant Roronoa Zoro marcher comme ça sans prudence, il fut pris d'inquiétude. Il ne voulait pas affronter un amiral de suite, et ce gars ne semblait pas du genre à respecter un noble pour éviter les ennuis._

 _Comment pouvait être le capitaine pour avoir l'obéissance d'un homme tel que lui. Un homme qui tuait sans question. Ouf heureusement que Bonney était là. Même si il se demandait comment Roronoa allait réagir à cette intervention. Il n'eut pas à le voir pas vraiment, parce que deux autres membres de cet équipage arrivait. La jeune femme remerciant Bonney._

 _Elle avait l'air très douce et calme, expliquant la situation au sabreur, qui remercia aussi Bonney. Quelle genre d'autorité à la Danseuse sur lui, pour qu'il l'écoute et lui fasse confiance de cette manière._

 _Un équipage de plus en plus curieux, pensa le Moine Fou en voyant Potter se pencher sur l'homme qui a été blessé pour empêcher le noble de prendre sa fiancée. Il haussa les sourcils en voyant le signe de tête respectueux de Roronoa envers Potter._

 _Elle a une prime plus élevée que lui, c'était étrange. Il ne voyait pas le sabreur comme un homme respectueux envers beaucoup de personnes. Pas plus que le Démon, pourtant il obéit aussi à la jeune femme._

 _Pas si innocente pensa Urouge en la voyant boire, et il remarqua ensuite. Pendant tout le temps de la conversation, elle avait discrètement observé les lieux, tentant de reconnaitre les possibles menaces. Pas juste une jolie fille donc, elle est prudente. Vu la manière dont elle se tient et elle marche, elle sait se battre aussi._

 _Il aimerait bien la voir combattre. De même que ses compagnons, ils ont pas l'air d'être des faiblards. Vivement le Nouveau Monde._

* * *

 _ **Capone, Gang Bege**_

 _Il en croyait pas ses yeux, cet idiot allait les mettre dans la merde. Roronoa Zoro, encore plus allumé que ce qu'il pensait à la base. Heureusement que Bonney, même si elle n'a absolument aucune classe est intervenue._

 _Cet abruti ne semble même pas comprendre ce qu'il a failli faire. Ces deux amis qui arrivent ensuite, lui expliquent, non mais c'est quoi cet équipage ? Quand on a un crétin pareil avec soi on le surveille. On le permet pas de se balader seul._

 _Encore plus Gin le Démon, semble être du même calibre._

 _Quels abrutis._

* * *

 _ **Apoo La Marée Rugissante**_

 _Quel désir de tuer, c'était soufflant, ce mec était un monstre, une bête sauvage. Et il n'était que la troisième mise à prix. Son nakama avait l'air du même genre, à porter ses armes comme ça._

 _La Danseuse Mystique, jolie, mais comment avait elle fait pour gagner le respect de ces deux là. Certainement pas par son physique, pas le genre de pirates de ce genre. Quelle puissance elle devait avoir, pour qu'un mec comme le Chasseur de Pirate lui obéisse._

 _Veuille même boire avec elle. Ils étaient vraiment intéressants._

* * *

 _ **Basil Hawkins, Le Magicien**_

 _Grâce à son emplacement il avait vu que Gin Le Démon avait voulu aller taper sur le noble, ne l'ayant pas fait parce que Potter Liana l'en avait empêché. Elle avait une force insoupçonnée dans son corps menu._

 _A aucun moment les cartes ne l'avaient vu perdre l'affrontement contre Gin._

 _Et puis ce Roronoa Zoro, il avait bien vu la crainte de l'erreur dans leurs yeux à tous les deux. Il avait compris facilement que Zoro n'obéissait qu'à peu, et n'accorderait que son respect à ceux qui le méritait._

 _Tout le criait dans son attitude, il ne s'agenouillerait pas c'était clair. Heureusement que Bonney était là, et que les deux autres aussi, pour empêcher le sabreur de s'en prendre à elle. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de bien prendre les critiques ou les insultes d'une inconnue._

 _Quel curieux équipage. Peut être que les cartes lui permettraient d'en apprendre plus à leur sujet._

* * *

 _ **Eustass Kid**_

 _Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux, des membres de l'équipage Chapeau de Paille dans la salle des ventes. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas le capitaine, il était curieux à son sujet._

 _Il y avait deux femmes, une créature bizarre et trois hommes, un type avec une coiffure bizarre et une étoile de mer. Ils voulaient quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Et ils étaient au courant de sa présence si le regard de la rouquine était une indication. Qui ?_

 _Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas non plus Nico Robin, il était assez curieux à propos d'elle, un potentiel de destruction absolument terrifiant. Il la voulait dans son équipage._

 _Il semblerait qu'il allait rencontrer le capitaine au final, quel taré de débarquer comme ça. C'était un poisson ? Curieux._

 _Non mais qu'est qu'il fout foncer dans une salle des ventes comme ça._

 _Un homme poisson, pas très prudent de le dévoiler ici._

 _Oh non il est pas sérieux, il va quand même pas le frapper. Apparemment si._

 _Non mais ils sont tous frappadingue dans cet équipage. Entre un qui disait que si il avait tranché le noble plus tôt, il y aurait pas eu toute cette histoire et l'autre qui aurait voulu le faire à la place de Chapeau de Paille. Même si il devait trouver ça assez drôle de voir le célèbre et terrifiant chasseur de pirate Roronoa Zoro, se faire taper dessus par une fille._

 _La Danseuse Mystique, il comprenait beaucoup mieux le surnom maintenant. La marine n'était donc pas totalement demeuré, sa manière de bouger, de se battre elle semblait vraiment danser._

 _Sans armes en plus, elle considérait les riches de ce monde comme des sous merde. Oh l'ironie._

 _Les autres débarquèrent les uns après les autres. Un atterrissant même sur un des Dragons Céleste. Enfin Nico Robin, non il ne pourra pas la recruter, il le voit de suite. Elle est totalement loyale en Chapeau de Paille dommage._

 _Putain ! Comment elle a fait ça, un instant elle était proche de son capitaine et l'autre elle est derrière la noble en train de lui fracasser la tête contre la bulle en verre de la sirène._

 _Il voit de suite la tension qui monte dans la salle quand elle touche ses poignards. Elle se bat donc plus dangereusement avec ses poignards qu'avec son sabre._

 _Et il voit totalement choqué Rayleigh, le lieutenant de Gold Roger sortir d'un mur avec un géant. Cette journée devenait de plus en plus intéressante mais il ne voulait quand même pas affronter un amiral._

 _Il voulait se charger des soldats seuls, mais forcément les deux autres capitaines décident de venir le gêner, au moins il pourra voir leur pouvoir à l'oeuvre. Chapeau de Paille était élastique bizarre._

 _A qui il parle, oh mon dieu, depuis quand elle est là ? Comment elle a fait pour arriver sans qu'on la voie. Surtout qu'elle était là depuis le début du combat. Elle aurait pu le tuer dans le dos._

 _Elle était donc la frangine du Chapeau de Paille, probablement adoptive ils n'avaient pas le même nom._

 _Ce mec avait des tripes c'était sûr, mais il n'allait pas le laisser gagner ainsi, il deviendrait le Seigneur des Pirates._

* * *

 _ **Trafalgar Law, le Chirurgien de la Mort**_

 _Génial Eustass était là, en plus de la marine. Et puis il y avait rien d'intéressant à cette sale des ventes._

 _Il retire ce qu'il vient de dire, Chapeau de Paille a décidé de venir, il fonça dans le tas, vers la sirène. Un homme poisson tenta de le stopper mais en vain, il se fit ensuite tirer dessus par un Dragon Céleste. Que des connards._

 _Ils va quand même pas. Ben si, un joli coup de poing mais surtout des ennuis en perspective._

 _Une des filles semblait être de son avis, et avoir une position d'autorité dans l'équipage, si le fait qu'un des gars lui demanda permission de se battre était une indication._

 _Elle semblait aussi penser tout autant du bien que lui sur la société. Oh Potter Liana, la Danseuse Mystique, pas mal._

 _Pourquoi elle a arrêté son capitaine ? Il était quand même pas assez idiot pour tenter de recruter un de ses hommes devant lui quand même. Elle semblait penser que si, et avec raison si la tête de Chapeau de Paille était indication._

 _Quels étaient ses pouvoirs ? Comment avait t-elle pu se transporter aussi rapidement là bas._

 _Une relation étrange avec son capitaine, elle lui ordonnait des choses, mais en même temps lui obéissait. C'est surprenant._

 _Les pouvoirs de Chapeau de Paille étaient étranges. Pourquoi était il aussi petit ?_

 _Depuis quand était elle derrière eux, le début. Mais comment ne s'en était il pas aperçu ? Il la remercia d'un signe de tête pour le compliment. Toujours apprécié. Frangine, c'était la soeur de Monkey ? Quelle surprise._

 _Il avait vraiment hâte d'être dans le Nouveau Monde._


	55. Chapter 55: voyage jusqu'à l'île

Ils étaient sous l'eau, avec leur bateau. C'était pas tellement rassurant, même si la vue était sublime. Elle mémorisait les choses pour pouvoir les dessiner plus tard.

Elle était aussi inquiète par rapport à la réaction de Sanji vis à vis des femmes.

"Il n'a peut être pas vu de femmes pendant deux ans." proposa Liana

"Ça expliquerait sa réaction." Chopper

Luffy sortit ensuite à manger de son énorme sac, et l'équipage sans Sanji, qui était inconscient, commença à manger. Franky lui décida de nous expliquer pourquoi le bateau était en bon état. Kuma s'était fait programmé pour le protéger.

"C'est assez logique." Liana

"Logique ?" Gin

"Oui, je veux dire sans son intervention il y a deux ans, on seraient morts. Et je sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai été envoyé sur une île où je pouvais vraiment m'améliorer. D'après ce que je sais de Zoro, c'est la même pour lui, Brook toi tu as pu devenir meilleur comme un musicien. Franky tu as pu améliorer ton corps, Gin tu as l'air d'être devenu plus fort aussi. Je sais pas pour les autres, mais il nous a vraiment aidé." Liana

"Mais il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'on ferait." Chopper

"Non, mais il nous a donné une possibilité." Liana

"Pourquoi il irait jusque là pour nous aider ?" Zoro

Usopp suggéra ensuite que c'était peut être par rapport à Luffy, vu que son père était Dragon. Ils avaient donc une dette envers quelqu'un qui était en quelque sorte mort.

La réaction de Sanji ne fit que confirmer la théorie de Liana, sur quelle sorte d'île avait il atterri ?

Elle regardait Usopp curieusement, il n'avait toujours pas ouvert le colis et la lettre de Yasopp, même si elle le voyait le regarder régulièrement. Il voulait probablement le lire au calme.

Ils étaient en train de regarder tranquillement les fonds marins, quand Usopp les informa qu'un bateau se dirigeait droit sur eux, un vaisseau pirate, mené par Mohmoh, le monstre marin qui travaillait pour Arlong. Il reconnut Nami, mais quand il vit Gin juste ensuite, il partit à toute vitesse, trainant le bateau pirate avec lui. Ne laissant qu'un homme qui les avait abordés, et qui était en train d'appeler ses hommes pour massacrer les Chapeau de Paille. Il prenait même une pause. Liana ne put s'en empêcher, elle explosa de rire, il était si ridicule.

Franky se saisit ensuite de lui, et tout ce que le gars demandait c'était qu'ils ne le jetaient pas dans l'eau.

"Détenteur de fruit du démon." Liana

"Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?" Gin

"On pourrait le tuer, lui tirer dessus, le poignarder ... mais tout ce qu'il veut c'est qu'on ne le jette pas à l'eau." Liana

"Point." Gin

Zoro décida ensuite de commencer à l'interroger, et il raconta une histoire ridicule comme quoi il était prisonnier.

"Bien sur parce que c'est bien connu que les pirates laissent les prisonniers sans menottes ni rien, et leur laisse donner des ordres pour attaquer un autre navire pirate." Liana

Nami parla ensuite et le mec ne semblait pas qui regarder entre les deux femmes, Sanji le frappa ensuite et Liana dut l'empêcher de refaire un plongeon dans l'eau avec son saignement de nez.

Elle laissa ensuite Chopper s'occupait de lui, pour aller chercher une veste. Elle passa celle que Ace lui avait offerte, en peau d'ours, elle eut un sourire triste en la mettant. Il lui manquait. Elle avait hâte de le revoir, mais elle ne savait pas quand ça se serait possible.

Elle remonta et trouva une Nami exaspérée parce que presque aucun des garçons n'avaient compris de quoi elle parlait.

"Tu as perdu l'habitude j'ai l'impression." Liana

"Ouais, j'ai passé deux ans sur une île céleste spécialisée sur la météorologie, du coup j'ai plus l'habitude que les gens ne comprennent pas de quoi je parle. J'avais espoir qu'ils aient changé." Nami

"Ils ont changé, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils comprennent pour autant ton sujet préféré." Liana

"Tu n'as pas changé." Nami

"Que veux tu dire ?" Liana

"Tu es toujours aussi calme et patiente. Tu m'as manqué." Nami

"Toi aussi." Liana dit en faisant un rapide câlin à Nami

Elles n'eurent pas le temps de discuter d'avantage, Robin venait de trouver le courant. C'était une sorte de gigantesque chute d'eau, c'était magnifique. Le kraken en bas, beaucoup moins cool. En plus Luffy venait d'avoir une super idée. Il voulait mater le kraken pour qu'il tire le bateau.

Le joli petit monstre marin qui était absolument gigantesque.

Liana et Robin étaient en train de le dessiner.

"Semblerait que j'ai de la concurrence Robin." Liana

"Oui j'ai fait des progrès." Robin

"Très impressionnant les filles." Franky

Le bateau pirate qui voulait les attaquer un peu plus tôt se fit écraser en un seul coup, et tout l'équipage mourut sous le coup.

"Ils ressemble à des méduses." Zoro

"Un peu de tact Zoro. Ils viennent de mourir." Liana

"Ben quoi c'est vrai." Zoro

"C'est pas le problème." Liana

Mais elle abandonna le sujet. Le kraken venait de les cibler, Franky réussit à leur faire esquiver un tentacule mais il y en avait plein d'autres, et ils ne pouvaient pas riposter au risque de faire éclater la bulle.

Leur invité indésirable, offrit ensuite à Luffy, Zoro, Sanji et Gin la possibilité de se battre avec des bulles individuelles. Les quatre partirent ensuite, en ayant tous détachés les cordes qui les reliaient au navire.

Le kraken continuait à les attaquer, Franky le repoussa avec une de ses nouvelles armes, Chopper amortit une attaque, Liana réussit à faire esquiver leur bateau en le lévitant loin d'un tentacule, elle aida ensuite Robin à éviter une rencontre avec de la roche. Ralentissant la chute pendant que Robin utilisait ses pouvoirs pour faire apparaître deux mains gigantesques.

Les garçons pendant ce temps s'occupaient du kraken le distrayant, attaquant ses tentacules, laissant ainsi le temps à Luffy de l'attaquer. La chute du kraken libéra le courant, attirant les garçons dedans et le bateau ensuite.

Ils étaient dans le noir total. Les autres s'inquiétèrent du sort des garçons, ils ne les voyaient nul part.

"Ils sont vivants." Liana

"Bien, nous devons nous sortir de là." Nami

Ils étaient en effet entourés de monstres marin, tous plus effrayants les uns que les autres. Brook s'aperçut ensuite que leur invité étrange avait disparu et il n'avait plus ses liens. Heureusement Franky le trouva facilement, cet abruti était dans un tonneau. Franky ferma donc le tonneau solidement.

Une sorte de géant les sauva, empêchant un énorme poisson de les manger, mais il allait quand même détruire leur bateau. Sous les ordres du capitaine du Hollandais Volant. Un navire fantôme ?

Liana se prépara à combattre, mais ce n'était pas la peine, le kraken les sauva. Luffy et les autres étaient là, et ils avaient réussi à le dompter.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de célébrer ça, en effet une éruption volcanique sous marine arrivait. Le kraken se mit à les porter le plus loin possible de la zone, totalement paniqué, à la plus grande déception de Robin.

Ils échappèrent à une avalanche de pierre grâce à Usopp, malheureusement une des roches assomma Surume, le kraken.

Quand ils revinrent à eux, une grande lumière les entourait. Ils étaient en face de l'île aux hommes poissons. Ils avaient réussi.

Brook et Sanji étaient impatients de voir des sirènes, même si l'état de Sanji ne semblait pas vraiment favorable à l'idée. Il saignait du nez rien qu'en y pensant. C'était inquiétant, ils devaient trouver une solution et vite.

Même si avant ça ils avaient un autre soucis, Surume venait de les abandonner face à des hommes poissons et des monstres marins. Certains de ses hommes poissons avaient le tatouage d'Arlong. Ils voulaient qu'ils jurent fidélité au Nouvel Equipage des Hommes Poissons, sinon c'était la mort. Franky et Usopp utilisèrent le peu d'air qui leur restait ainsi que le cola pour faire un coup de Vent, juste après que Luffy ait donné son refus.

Ils entrèrent dans la bulle entourant l'île des hommes poissons, mais furent vite propulsés dans de l'eau et dans un violent courant. Les faisant tour à tour perdre connaissance.


	56. Chapter 56: Ile des hommes poissons

"Qu'est ce que les autres ont fait à votre avis ?" Gin

"Je sais pas, mais ils sont tous en groupe sauf Luffy, ça devrait aller je pense." Liana

"Quand je pense que ces soldats voulaient nous arrêter. " Robin

Gin, Robin et Liana s'étaient réveillé un peu plus tôt chez une amie de Caimie, Robin voulait aller voir les Poneglyphes, et Liana voulait voir la forêt sous marine. Les deux étant au même endroit elles partirent ensemble, Gin décida de les accompagner.

Ils étaient en train de se renseigner sur le taxi à prendre quand une escouade de garde arriva, ils s'en débarrassèrent sans problème, mais ils se posaient quand même la question de ce qui se passait.

En arrivant à la forêt sous marine, ils retrouvèrent Franky et le Sunny. Liana eut aussi la surprise de trouver Jimbei.

"Jimbei. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?" Liana

"Liana, tu as bien changé. Quel plaisir de te revoir." Jimbei

"Je suis heureuse de te revoir aussi Jimbei. Je voulais te remercier. Tu as sauvé la vie de Luffy il y a deux ans. Tu as ma reconnaissance éternelle pour ce que tu as fait. Sans toi, je n'oses imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver." Liana

Gin et Franky regardaient la scène intrigués, ni Liana, ni Luffy avaient parlé de ce qui c'était passé, mais apparemment ils avaient une dette envers un ancien shicibukai.

Robin quand à elle était parti voir le Ponéglyphe.

"Tu ne me dois rien Liana, Luffy a été blessé par ma faute et je n'ai pu survivre que parce que j'ai été grandement aidé. Ne me remercie pas pour tout ça." Jimbei

"Je n'en dirai pas plus, mais sache que si besoin tu peux compter sur moi, à part ordre contraire de mon capitaine bien sur." Liana

"Entendu. Je suis heureux de te voir en bonne santé. Je t'avais bien vu debout après ton combat, mais je n'étais pas sur de ton état." Jimbei

"Oui, je me suis forcée à être debout, à la plus grande exaspération d'Ace, je voulais entre autre que tu puisses rassurer Luffy de mon état." Liana "Mais je ne suis pas correcte. Jimbei laisse moi te présenter deux des membres de notre équipage. Franky et voici Gin." Liana

"Enchanté de faire votre connaissance." Jimbei

"Salut." Gin

"De même." Franky

"Liana où est Luffy ? N'es tu pas avec lui ?" Jimbei

"Il ne devrait pas tarder je le sens arriver." Liana

Quelques minutes plus tard Luffy arriva emmenant avec lui : Chopper, Sanji inconscient, une énorme sirène, qui était apparemment la princesse, ainsi que le requin que Surume avait relâché quand ils l'avaient rencontré. Ils avaient aussi avec eux Octi gravement blessé.

Jimbei avait l'air très choqué de voir la princesse hors du palais, Den le frère de Tom, ancien maître de Franky, aussi.

Nami et Caimie arrivèrent peu de temps après.

Jimbei commença ensuite à parler d'une dette qu'ils leur devaient par rapport à Arlong, Sanji se rappela ensuite que c'était Jimbei qui avait relaché Arlong sur East Blue il y a dix ans. Ils voulaient tous une explication après ça.

Liana s'assit près de Sanji et de Nami. Voulant être là pour soutenir Nami si besoin, et voulant réhabituer Sanji à la présence féminine même si il semblait mieux.

* * *

L'histoire de l'île des hommes poissons était très intéressantes, même si très triste. Liana se demanda aussi comment Luffy avait pu entendre parler de Fisher Tiger, mais elle décida de laisser tomber, ça ne la regardait pas.

Elle comprenait un peu mieux le comportement d'Arlong, non que ça l'excuse mais dans cette situation il avait du tellement en vouloir aux humains. Elle savait que si Ace était mort à cause de la marine, elle aurait voulu tous les détruire. Apprendre que son frère avait du servir comme esclave, quelle horreur.

Elle voyait que Gin aimait encore moins, si c'était possible, le marché d'être humain. Elle le comprenait totalement.

Pauvre princesse, ne pas pouvoir assister aux funérailles de sa propre mère, et ensuite devoir rester enfermé à cause d'un taré qui voulait l'épouser et ne faisait qu'envoyer des armes sur elle. Non mais quel crétin.

Elle était fière du comportement de Nami, il semblerait qu'elle fasse finalement la différence entre un peuple et un individu. Elle se rappelait encore du temps où Nami détestait tous les pirates à cause d'Arlong et sa bande. Elle avait pardonné à Octi il y a deux ans, et maintenant elle donnait à Jimbei ce qui lui fallait : pardon.

Dire que Jimbei s'était blâmé depuis tout ce temps pour les actions d'Arlong.

Il semblerait qu'ils sachent vraiment choisir leur moment pour arriver quelque part : Hodi Jones avait décidé que le moment était idéal pour son coup d'état. Profitant apparemment des actions de Zoro et les autres au palais pour capturer le roi Neptune. Se proclamer le nouveau roi et prévoir une exécution trois heures plus tard.

Il voulait aussi se servir des signatures que les hommes poissons avaient fait pour une paix avec les humains, pour déterminer les "traitres" dont il allait s'occuper.

Il avait aussi capturé Usopp, Brook et Zoro, ils étaient tous les trois dans une cage. Il avait prévu de les laisser se noyer, enfermé dans une cage pendant que l'eau remplit la salle où ils étaient.

"Quand est ce que ma mise à prix a augmenté ?" Luffy ravi

"Après Impel Down et Marine Ford, la mienne a augmenté aussi, j'ai attaché nos nouveaux avis de recherche à la cuisine, tu pourras aller voir. Même si j'ai aucun doute qu'ils vont bientôt augmenter de nouveau et qu'on va avoir de nouvelles photos." Liana

Jimbei voulut ensuite les empêcher d'intervenir, vu qu'ils étaient des humains, même si le fait que ce soit Chopper et Franky qui posèrent la question firent rire Liana et Nami. Luffy et Jimbei voulurent ensuite se battre.

Robin intervint en créant une copie d'elle même pour se placer entre les deux abrutis, poussant Sanji à être blessé pour avoir voulu la sauver.

Jimbei tenta ensuite de leur expliquer qu'ils ne pouvaient intervenir, sinon les gens ne verraient que : les humains étaient méchants envers les hommes poissons.  
Sanji pointa ensuite du doigt qu'ils avaient des amis sur cette île, et donc des raisons de se battre.

"Jimebi, on comprend ce que tu veux dire. Mais le fait est que tu ne peux rien faire seul, ton équipage est loin. En plus la tension qui existe entre nos deux peuples et parce que personne ne fait le geste de défendre l'un ou l'autre, ou alors rarement. Mais réfléchis quel message ça donnerait si on ne faisait rien devant Hodi ? Soit les humains se moquent de ce qui peut nous arriver. Soit ils sont faibles par rapport à nous." Liana

Jimbei leur expliqua ensuite comment ils devaient se battre comme les héros de l'île et pas autrement

* * *

Ils arrivèrent sur le Sunny dès que Luffy fut sorti du requin, que Robin eut libéré les pirates et Nami volé la lettre.

Ils étaient 11 pirates, plus Jimbei pour affronter les 100 000 hommes d'Hodi.

"Les gars il semblerait que le temps soit venu de se battre ensemble de nouveau." Liana

"Ça m'a manqué." Robin

"Hodi vient de se condamner." Liana

Il venait en effet de dire qu'il serait le Seigneur des Pirates, Luffy allait le battre juste pour ça.

Il prouva ensuite la qualité de son entrainement en utilisant le fluide royal.

"Il a appris à le maitriser." Liana

"Il l'a utilisé quand ?" Sanji

"Marine Ford, mais là il est en contrôle." Liana

Il venait de battre la moitié des hommes d'Hodi.

Mais maintenant c'était leur tour d'intervenir.


	57. Chapter 57 Combat et au revoir

Le combat commença alors. Ils s'occupaient du menu fretin, attendant que les ennemis plus forts se pointent. Le combat était facile, même plutôt ennuyant. C'est alors que l'ombre se posa au dessus d'eux, un énorme vaisseau qui se dirigeait vers la princesse. Le géant qu'ils avaient rencontré avant l'explosion volcanique tomba dudit bateau, Shirahoshi sortit de la bulle et tenta d'attirer le bateau loin de l'île.

Hodi partit à sa suite ainsi que Luffy, grâce à Sanji.

Liana ne put regarder ce qui se passait bien longtemps, en effet les lieutenants d'Hodi semblaient vouloir se battre. En en voyant un qui attaquait Usopp de dos, Liana intervint. Elle le bloqua avec son sabre.

"Usopp je me charge de lui. Occupe toi avec Chopper de celui qui creuse." Liana

"Ca marche." Usopp

"Compte sur nous." Chopper

"Tu te rappelles Chopper ? Tu dois être en forme." Liana

"Oui je sais." Chopper.

 **Liana / Dosun**

"Tu crois qu'une faible humaine dans ton genre peut me battre Megagon ?" Dosun

"Sans soucis, la question est est-ce que tu es un adversaire intéressant ? "LIaan

Sa réponse sembla énerver l'autre, qui se jeta sur elle avec son marteau. Une technique qu'elle évita sans problème et se servit de la force du coup pour l'envoyer dans les airs.  
Durant les deux dernières années elle avait combattu tout un tas d'adversaire, surtout des hommes, et presque tous se contentaient de force brute. Une erreur, mais au moins elle avait l'habitude contre ce genre de combattant. Ce serait fini rapidement.

Il repassa à l'attaque mais elle esquiva de nouveau et donna un seul coup de sabre. Elle le trancha, coupant son marteau avec le reste.

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir que personne avait de soucis. Usopp, avec la diversion de Chopper, avait pu utiliser ses plantes comme arme. Nami utilisait la baguette climatique comme une championne, Brook se débrouillait sans problème contre le mec rayé.  
Gin semblait agacé de n'avoir comme adversaire que du menu fretin. Robin était protégée par des esclaves, non qu'elle en ait besoin. Zoro venait de donner le dernier coup à l'homme pieuvre. Jimbei et Sanji venaient de se débarrasser ensemble du géant.

Franky venait de s'occuper de l'homme calamar.

Il ne manquait que Luffy, mais il avait déjà vaincu Hodi, il devait juste se débarrasser de Noah.  
Ils étaient victorieux.

Luffy était en train de détruire le bateau quand Noah fut retenu par des monstres marins.

Ils attendaient Luffy près du Sunny, Chopper sur les genoux de Robin, il venait de devenir gigantesque mais à présent il pouvait se contrôler. Sanji tenta de se faire câliner aussi, en jouant aux grands blessés.

"Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux par rapport aux femmes Sanji. J'en suis contente." Liana

"Merci Liana chérie, tu es adorable." Sanji

Shirahoshi arriva ensuite avec Luffy, qui perdait beaucoup de sang. Malheureusement aucun de l'équipage n'avait le même sang que lui. Jimbei donna ensuite son sang pour Luffy.

Liana se mit entre eux. Elle serrait la main de Jimbei de gratitude.

Dès que Luffy se réveilla, il proposa à Jimbei de faire partie de leur équipage, et ils s'enfuirent ne voulant pas âtre considérés comme des héros. Luffy pour ne pas partager sa bouffe et Zoro son alcool.

Jimbei leur expliqua ensuite qu'il avait des obligations à régler avant de pouvoir les rejoindre. Mais qu'une fois que ce serait fait, si ils voudraient encore de lui il les rejoindrait.

"Tu seras toujours le bienvenue parmi nous Jimbei. Je compte sur toi d'accord ?" Liana

"Promis." Jimbei

Le roi les convia alors à un banquet pour la plus grande joie des goinfres de l'équipage. Le banquet était magnifique, de la nourriture et de l'alcool à gogo,des danseuses, de la musique.

Liana était dehors à s'aérer avec d'autres membres de l'équipage quand Jimbei sortit avec Luffy pour leur parler des évènements des deux dernières années. La position qu'Akainu avait désormais, le fait qu'Aokiji ait quitté la marine, l'emprise de Barbe Noire sur le Nouveau Monde. Le fait que Luffy et Liana aient attiré son attention deux ans plus tôt. Il n'en dit pas plus, Luffy n'écoutait plus.

Lui, Sanji, Gin et Zoro partirent chasser quelqu'un dans le chateau.

"Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Jimbei." Liana

"Je ne comprends pas du tout Luffy, comment peut il ne pas comprendre ? C'est sa responsabilité de capitaine." Jimbei

"Oui, et il nous protège, mais qui est en charge de la marine, quel respect est dû à quel personne, il s'en moque. Jimbei, Luffy veut Akainu et Barbe Noire mort, pour ce qu'ils ont failli faire à notre famille, et pour les blessures qu'ils ont causé. Enfin peut être pas mort, mais en tout cas il veut s'en charger. Mais il n'a jamais été son style de suivre un plan ou de réfléchir beaucoup à ses actions. C'est ce qui le rend si difficile à prévoir. Et qui fait aussi sa force. Nous sommes au courant du danger et nous le supporterons quand on devra y faire face . C'est comme ça que notre équipage fonctionne." Liana

Ils n'en discutèrent pas plus longtemps, Jimbei devait aller parler avec le roi.

Liana rejoignit ensuite les autres, Nami lui apprenant que les garçons étaient parti le trésor volé par Caribou, et qu'ils pouvaient le garder.

Quand ils revinrent, Luffy leur apprit qu'il avait donné le trésor pour Big Mom, pour empêcher la destruction de l'île, et qu'il l'avait aussi défiée.

"Bon ben notre voyage vient de devenir plus intéressant." Liana dit avec un grand sourire, pour la plus grande panique de Usopp et Chopper.

Ils partirent le lendemain, avec un nouveau style de Log Pose, celui là avait trois aiguilles. Malheureusement pour Nami, Usopp et Chopper, Luffy pour une fois était en train d'écouter la conversation. Il voulait bien sûr aller à l'île la plus dangereuse.

Ils partirent peu après, avec la promesse de revenir.

Shirahoshi les rattrapa ensuite, et ils lui promirent de revenir faire une balade avec elle pour voir une vrai forêt. Quand Liana entendit son frère dire à la princesse qu'elle était vraiment un bébé à pleurer comme ça tout le temps, elle sourit.

Elle se rappelait Ace agir de la même façon envers Luffy.

Ils partirent ensuite vers le Nouveau Monde, Luffy avait hâte de revoir Shanks, Liana aussi mais elle voulait surtout voir Ace et les autres, elle était inquiète pour eux.


	58. Interlude : Supernovas à Marine Ford

_**Voilà un petit interlude sur le point de vue de quelques uns des supernovas durant la guerre de Marine Ford.**_

 _ **Merci beaucoup pour les reviews.**_

 _ **S : d'abord merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait très plaisir de savoir que tu aimes ma fic.**_

 _ **Ensuite par rapport à Liana en couple, je ne sais pas du tout avec qui la mettre, comme je ne sais pas qui va être ennemi avec leur équipage et tout ça, c'est un peu compliqué. Du coup je crains qu'elle ne reste célibataire, même si je continuerai à mettre les points de vue des différents prétendants. On verra si un réussit à sortir du lot.**_

 _ **Pour les interludes dans le monde de Harry Potter, c'est une bonne idée, je vais travailler dessus pour pouvoir l'écrire assez rapidement.**_

 _ **Et non, ils ne vont pas la retrouver, Liana restera dans le monde de One Piece. Peut être, je dis bien peut être, je ferai une scène où pour savoir comment elle va ils vont utiliser un rituel leur permettant de tomber sur son avis de recherche. Mais sinon elle ne les rencontrera jamais.**_

 _ **Quand à la réaction de Sabo, ce ne sera pas nécessaire de faire un interlude, Liana va l'obliger à s'expliquer.**_

 _ **N'hésite pas à me poser tes autres questions, ou à me demander des précisions si j'étais pas claire.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

 _Les supernovas n'arrivaient pas à en croire leurs yeux, ils étaient en train de regarder la guerre entre Barbe Blanche et la Marine, quand un groupe d'évadé d'Impel Down, la prison la plus sécurisée du monde. Quand un groupe d'Impel Down a débarqué mené par un Baggy le Clown, et Luffy au Chapeau de Paille._

 _Apparemment lui et sa soeur d'adoption, la Danseuse Mystique, avaient été élevé avec Ace, qui était comme leur frère. Ils étaient venus tous les deux pour le libérer._

 ** _Bonney_**

 _Elle n'en revenait pas, la fille qui semblait vraiment inoffensive était très loin de ça. Elle se battait vraiment bien, son capitaine aussi d'ailleurs. Même si elle avait raté une partie du combat avec la coupure de la diffusion. Ce qu'elle observait de son bateau était soufflant._

 _Elle ne reconnaissait presque pas la jeune femme qui l'avait remercié quelques jours plus tôt, dans cette combattante. Elle méritait vraiment sa prime._

 _Non mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Comment a t-elle pu prendre le coup de poing de magma à la place de Ace ? Non mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout à envoyer ses frères au loin quand elle est blessée ? Elle va se faire tuer._

 _La fiancée ?_

 _Comment elle a fait pour bloquer le magma ? Mais c'est qui cette fille ?_

 ** _Kid_**

 _Qu'est ce que ces deux la foutaient là ? Les frangins adoptifs du fils de Gold Roger, et Chapeau de Paille le fils de Dragon. Sérieusement ?_

 _Ils font vraiment une bonne équipe tous les deux, si jamais ils se rencontrent dans le Nouveau Monde, il faudra les séparer._

 _Quelle foi elle a en son capitaine, elle a même pas hésité à sauter au dessus d'un géant quand il lui a ordonné. Quelle confiance._

 _Oh merde, pourquoi ils ont coupé. J'espère qu'on va rien rater de trop intéressant._

 _Il se dirigea ensuite avec son équipage vers Marine Ford pour continuer à observer._

 _Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Portgas était libre. Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait, pourquoi il se retournait vers Akainu ?_

 _Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ? Pourquoi elle est au sol alors qu'elle était loin de ses frères et qu'eux sont intacts ?_

 _Elle veut rester affronter un amiral avec toutes les blessures qu'elle a ? Mais elle est frappée. Fiancée, mais c'est quoi cette famille ?_

 _Comment elle a fait ce coup là ? Comment elle a pu le toucher, il était en lave ?_

 _Elle se battait hyper bien, mais elle n'était pas en bon état._

 _Elle a vraiment eu chaud, est ce qu'elle survivra ?_ _Ce serait dommage si elle mourait maintenant. Pareil pour Chapeau de Paille d'ailleurs._

 ** _Drake_**

 _Il fallait vraiment pas se fier aux apparences pour elle. Quelle puissance, et quel combat. Tenir tête à Aikanu, après tous les combats qu'elle avait fait._

 _Comment pouvait elle le toucher ?_

 _Qu'est ce que ? Comment elle a fait son coup avec les pacifistas ? Un pouvoir de lévitation ?_

 _Non mais c'est quoi son pouvoir ? Comment elle pouvait faire ça sérieusement ?_

 _Morte pour protéger ses frères .. elle a réussit à gagner le respect de Barbe Blanche et de Marco le Phénix ?_

 _Mais c'est quoi cet équipage._

 ** _Urouge_**

 _J'avais raison, cette petite a du talent, elle était beaucoup plus coriace qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Elle méritait vraiment sa prime, Aikainu semblait penser la même chose d'ailleurs si le fait qu'il chercher à la tuer contrairement au début était une indication._

 _Il avait raison sur un point quel était son pouvoir ? C'était très étrange, elle faisait des actions sans rapport les unes avec les autres._

 _Ouah, elle a réussi à le mettre à genoux, malheureusement elle ne semblait pas en état de faire plus. Qu'est ce que l'amiral avait fait pour l'empêcher de se relever ?_

 _Sauvé d'un cheveux, j'ai hâte de les retrouver dans le Nouveau Monde._

 ** _Apoo_**

 _Il n'avait plus aucune question quant au comment elle avait gagné leur respect. C'était une ennemie très dangereuse, et avec une foi absolue dans son capitaine. Non seulement elle lui obéit sans hésiter mais en plus elle resta en arrière pour le protéger. Elle resta en arrière contre un amiral._

 _Quel combat, elle donnait autant qu'elle prenait, l'amiral avait l'air surpris, il devait plus avoir l'habitude d'avoir mal. Ou que ses pouvoirs soient inefficaces._

 _Elle était très impressionnante. Qu'elle ait réussi à tenir aussi longtemps contre lui, ouah._

 _Chapeau._


	59. Interlude : Disparition de Liana

**1986, le lendemain du départ de Liana**

 **Maison des Dursley**

"Debout. Tu ne m'entends pas je t'ai dit debout fainéante." Pétunia

Elle hurlait en toquant à la porte du placard. N'entendant pas un bruit, elle s'inquiéta légèrement, elle ne voulait pas que cette fille meure chez elle. Elle ouvrit la porte, et ne trouva rien, elle était partie.

"Vernon ! Vernon." Pétunia

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Pet ?" Vernon demanda en descendant les escaliers  
"Elle n'est plus là." Pétunia

"Quoi ?" Vernon

"Le monstre, elle est partie. Elle n'est plus dans son placard." Pétunia dit avec un grand sourire

Ce jour là les Dursley fêtèrent l'événement, ils n'avaient plus à s'inquiéter de leur réputation. L'anormalité était enfin partie. Ils prévinrent la police, en expliquant bien que c'était une enfant à problème, les voisins confirmant cette information.

Très vite il fut oublié que la jeune Liana Potter avait même vécu dans la rue. Madame Figg qui n'avait pas été là durant cet été ne le sut pas. Elle se concentra à surveiller si des sorciers étaient dans les parages, ne s'inquiétant pas outre mesure de ne pas voir la fillette.

La vie des Dursley fut beaucoup moins facile qu'auparavant, ils n'avaient plus d'esclave pour faire la cuisine, le ménage, enfin tout faire dans la maison. Ils regrettaient souvent que la fille ne soit plus là, et lui en voulaient d'être partie.

 **1991, 31 Juillet**

Les Dursley vivaient un enfer, ils ne faisaient que recevoir des lettres pour cette horrible fille, mais elle avait disparu depuis cinq ans. Ils étaient tous au lit quand on toqua à la porte violemment, la brisant.

Ils descendirent et durent expliquer à Hagrid que Liana avait disparu il y avait cinq ans.

Hadrid rentra à Poudlard pour annoncer la nouvelle au directeur. Il était avec les quatre directeur de maison.

"Professeur." Hagrid

"Ah, Hagrid, tu es là. Tu as vu Miss Potter ?" Dumbledore

"Professeur, la petite Liana, c'est atroce." Hagrid

"Qu'est ce qui se passe Hagrid ?" Mac Gonnagal

"Elle a disparu depuis cinq ans." Hagrid

"Cinq ans ?" Dumbledore

"Comment ça se fait que vous n'êtes pas au courant Directeur ?" Rogue

S'ensuivit une dispute par rapport à la jeune Liana.

Ils eurent la confirmation de sa disparition avec le reste du monde magique : quand elle n'arriva pas à Poudlard. Dumbledore ne put rien faire, la vérité éclata au grand jour. Leur sauveuse avait disparu.

En menant une enquête Rita Skeeter prouva que l'enfant avait été abusée par les Dursley. Pour la plus grande colère des sorciers. Suite à cela, Dumbledore perdit beaucoup de pouvoir.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, son arme disparue. Il devra se contenter du jeune Londubat. Il convenait aussi pour la prophétie ça devrait faire l'affaire.

* * *

Neville empêcha Voldemort de revenir durant sa première année, durant la seconde Dumbledore agit. Réussissant ainsi à rétablir un peu de son prestige, en sauvant l'école d'un Basilik.

N'ayant plus de raison de laisser Sirius Black en prison, et ses recherches ayant été vaines, Dumbledore prouva son innocence en 1994. Pettigrew fut trouvé et vu vivant, mais il réussit à s'échapper.

Ramenant son maître un an plus tard, grâce au sang de Cedric Diggory, Neville n'avait pas eu à participer au tournoi grâce à sa grand mère et un bon avocat. Les deux prouvant que le contrat avait été rempli contre la volonté de Neville, il n'était donc pas valide. Il fallait en plus l'accord de son tuteur comme il était encore mineur.

Voldemort revint donc, et Dumbledore l'apprit via Rogue, qui même si il avait perdu tout respect pour le directeur voulait la mort de Voldemort. Il continua donc son travail d'espion.

La guerre des sorciers avait commencé.


	60. Interlude : Pensées et découverte

**_Dumbledore_**

 _Comment osait elle disparaître ainsi ? Comment allait il faire ? Tout ses plans réduits à néant. En plus qu'est ce qu'il devait faire si elle était bien un horcruxe comme il le pensait ? Il devait la trouver pour la tuer. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution._

 _Londubat ne fait pas le poids, il est trop faible. Et il n'a pas été choisi par la prophétie comme elle. En plus il a toujours de la famille, et même si Augusta est dure envers lui, elle ne laissera pas Dumbledore en faire une arme. Une arme telle qu'il aurait pu obtenir avec Liana, tout avait été prévu._

 _En plus il avait perdu le respect de trop de monde. Et Lucius Malefoy en gagnait trop. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire, pour que le public lui remange dans la main comme avant._

 _Il devait entraîner Londubat, Voldemort allait revenir, c'était sûr et il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour faire le sale travail._

* * *

 ** _Severus_**

 _La fille de Lili disparue, mais comment ça avait pu se passer. Il avait promis de la protéger, il avait échoué._

 _Dumbledore lui avait garantit qu'elle était en sécurité, mais comment avait il pu se laisser avoir comme ça ? Pourquoi avait il fait confiance à l'homme qui avait déjà échoué à protégé Lili._

 _Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de la retrouver. Les gobelins avaient dit qu'elle était encore en vie._

 _Il y avait bien ce rituel, mais ça voulait dire prendre contact avec Black et Lupin..._

* * *

 ** _Sirius_**

 _Sa petite puce disparue, après avoir était maltraitée par ces Dursley, ils avaient de la chance d'être en prison, il les aurait tués lui même, pour ce qu'ils avaient osé lui faire. Une petite fille innocente_

 _Il ne la reverrait jamais._

 _Il avait échoué comme parrain. Elle n'avait même pas du savoir qu'il existait avant de disparaître._

 _Son seul réconfort était qu'elle soit encore en vie, les gobelins n'auraient pas menti là dessus. Mais où était elle ? Et avait il le droit de la faire revenir ? Et si elle était heureuse là où elle était, pouvait il la faire revenir dans ce monde en guerre ? Devenir une proie pour Voldemort ? Une arme pour Dumbledore ?_

 _Non, il avait déjà du mal à se regarder dans un miroir, il ne pourrait jamais affronter le regard de James une fois mort, si il faisait ça. Mais il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle était en vie. Qu'elle allait bien._

* * *

Sirius fut sorti de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Severus Rogue, les deux hommes pouvaient à peine se supporter, même maintenant, mais ils étaient beaucoup plus calme et moins insultants que dans leur jeunesse. Pour autant il n'y avait aucune raison pour Rogue de venir le voir.

"Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi Rogue ?" Sirius

Sirius se forçait à être correct, Rogue était le seul qui semblait partager ses regrets par rapport à Liana, ainsi qu'à voir dans le jeu du directeur.

Il n'arrivait pas à pardonner à Remus, il avait été libre. Certes il ne pouvait pas la recueillir dû à sa condition, mais il aurait pu aller la voir de temps en temps, apprendre à la connaître. Si les Dursley avaient su qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui se souciait d'elle ils ne l'auraient surement pas maltraitée. Il avait aussi du mal à digérer le fait que Remus ne veuille reconnaître aucun tort à Dumbledore.

"Je connais un rituel pour qu'on puisse savoir si elle va bien." Severus

"Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?" Sirius

"J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui a un lien magique avec elle. J'ai fait le serment de la protéger, mais il n'y a pas plus de lien entre elle et moi. Toi si." Severus

"Qu'est ce que ça fera exactement ?" Sirius

"Que veux tu dire ?" Severus

"Ca la ferait revenir ?" Sirius

"Non, ça nous donnera juste des informations sur elle." Severus

"Très bien, que veux tu que je fasse ?"Sirius

Severus expliqua ensuite le rituel, il était assez simple. Il avait besoin du sang de Sirius entre autre chose. Ils attendirent le lever du soleil, et commencèrent. Les résultats qu'ils obtinrent furent surprenant.

Des journaux apparurent en effet devant eux, mais avant même de les ouvrir ils étaient choqués. Il y avait en effet au dessus de la pile deux avis de recherche sur Potter Liana.

Ils lurent les journaux côte à côte, presque sans y croire.

"Ma filleule est une pirate." Sirius souffla en s'asseyant

"Elle a sa magie et sait un peu s'en servir selon ses articles." Severus

Ils restèrent sans voix.

"J'aurais jamais cru un jour que la fille d'un Potter soit une pirate." Severus

"Moi non plus. Mais elle a l'air heureuse." Sirius

"Oui, et elle a deux frères pirates aussi." Severus

"Oui. Même si j'aime pas trop ses tenues." Sirius.

Ils discutèrent ainsi un moment avant de détruire les preuves du rituel, ils ne voulaient pas que Dumbledore ou Voldemort apprennent le monde dans lequel elle était et ne tente de la ramener.

Elle était heureuse, même comme une hors la loi, c'était tout ce qui comptait.


	61. Chapter 61:Arrivée dans le Nouveau Monde

Liana observait avec Robin, les garçons décidaient quel monstre marin ils allaient attraper pour le manger. Luffy voulait absolument en pêcher un, pour qu'ils aient un peu de réserve de nourriture, et pour qu'ils puissent fêter avec un festin leur arrivée dans le Nouveau Monde. Il était évident que le côté goinfre des garçons n'avait pas changé en deux ans. Ils finirent par en choisir un, assez moche, Usopp avait entièrement raison du point de vue de Liana, on dirait un vieux monsieur.

Leur proie se fit ensuite manger par un poisson encore plus gros, qui se fit ensuite manger à son tour par un poisson encore plus énorme. Il faisait plusieurs fois la taille du Sunny, Liana avait un peu peur qu'ils ne renversent le bateau avec une capture de cette taille.

En voyant Sanji et Brook revenir après avoir été électrocutés, Liana et Robin échangèrent un sourire complice. Il était évident qu'ils avaient tenté d'observer Nami prendre une douche.

Le poids des prises, faisait couler le bateau, Liana était très loin d'être rassuré, et à voir sa tête Gin non plus. Ils ne purent se pencher sur la question en effet ils se retrouvèrent devant une sorte de serpent des mers géants, mais c'était en réalité le White Strom, un vortex. Robin avait l'air extrêmement inquiète en voyant ce tourbillon, il était apparemment très dangereux, tuant les équipages qui se trouvaient dans son courant.

Quand Nami sortit de la salle de bain, elle semblait partagé l'inquiétude de Robin, renforçant le sentiment de crainte de Liana et d'Usopp. Elle était aussi furieuse en voyant le poisson que les garçons avaient pêchés, il était d'ailleurs pris dans le tourbillon et eux avec. Elle ordonna pour la plus grande horreur des goinfres d'abandonner leur pêche.

Nami demanda à Franky un Coup de Vent, mais c'était trop tard, ils étaient déjà happé par le vortex. Ils s'accrochèrent tous au bateau, Liana dut rattraper Brook in extremis, en effet sa légèreté n'étant en l'occurrence pas un avantage il réussit pas à se cramponner suffisamment bien. Elle se tint donc à la rambarde du bateau avec ses jambes et tint Brook de toute ses forces avec ses bras.

Robin elle utilisait ses pouvoirs pour tenir sur l'escalier, Chopper lui était accroché à une corde, Zoro n'était pas loin de Liana, tenant lui aussi à la rambarde, mais avec un seul bras, le deuxième tenant un de ses sabres. Franky et Gin tenaient fermement le mat, Luffy lui était à la figure de proue de même qu'Usopp, Nami elle tenait aussi à une des rampes du bateau.

Heureusement avant que leur bulle n'éclate, ou qu'il perde un membre de leur équipage, ou que le Sunny ne se brise face à la forte pression, ils furent poussés hors du vortex. En effet, ils furent sauvé par des baleines, de la même taille et race que Laboon.

Brook était même convaincu que c'était elle au début, avant de penser qu'elles étaient peut être de sa famille.

Sanji vérifia ensuite que les filles étaient à bord avant de dire qu'ils pouvaient bouger. Liana en rigola un moment. Dès que le bateau avait été poussé hors du vortex elle avait vérifié, et avait vu que Zoro et Robin avait fait la même chose. Mais l'attitude de Sanji était tellement lui qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher un rire.

Nami ensuite les rassura par rapport au fait qu'ils étaient en sécurité par rapport au White Strom. Ils devaient par contre suivre les baleines pour ne pas subir un contre courant. Ils manœuvraient le bateau quand Brook décida de jouer Le bon rhum de Binks, ce qui poussa une des baleines à les porter.

Ils arrivèrent ainsi beaucoup plus rapidement à la surface, et donc dans le Nouveau Monde.

Ils arrivèrent dans une vrai tempête, les baleines partirent peu après, à la plus grande tristesse de Brook qui ne faisait que pleurer en leur disant au revoir. Elles les déposèrent près d'une île qui semblait en feu, c'était très étrange, évidemment Luffy voulait y aller. Cela même si le nouveau Log Pose ne pointait pas du tout dans cette direction.

La mer semblait être en feu, et le poisson qu'ils avaient pêché dans les profondeurs de l'océan, et trainé jusque là avait totalement brulé. La mer était peuplé par des squelettes de poissons. Mais Franky rassura vite Usopp qui paniquait que le Sunny ne risquait rien.

Leur escargophone se mit ensuite à pleurer, ce qui voulait dire que quelqu'un émettait un signal d'alarme. Robin tenta de stopper Luffy de répondre, mais il n'écouta pas. Même quand elle pointa que c'était une technique parfois utilisé par les soldats de la marine pour savoir quels pirates étaient dans les environs.

Mais c'était trop tard, Luffy avait déjà répondu, en faisant son Luffy.

"Allo. C'est Luffy, je vais devenir le Seigneur des Pirates." Luffy

S'ensuivit alors un appel au secours de quelqu'un étant dans un endroit froid, et qui se faisait trancher avec ses compagnons par un samouraï. Ils étaient sur Punk Hazard. La communication s'arrêta ensuite dans un cri de douleur.

Robin et Gin étaient d'avis que c'était un piège. Zoro quand à lui était intrigué par la mention d'un samouraï, Brook expliqua que c'était le nom donné aux sabreurs du pays de Wano. Des personnes extrêmement fortes.

Luffy voulait aller sur l'île en flamme qui était dans leur champ de vision, l'endroit le plus logique pour la location de ceux ayant lancé l'appel au secours. Nami, Usopp, Chopper et Brook étaient contre, ayant peur du samouraï et disant que c'était de toute façon trop tard.

* * *

Il fut décidé qu'ils allaient tirer à la courte paille pour savoir ceux qui restaient sur le bateau et ceux qui partaient sur l'île. Usopp, Robin, Zoro et Liana partaient avec Luffy sur l'île. Pendant que Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Brook, Franky et Gin restaient.  
Nami leur créa un chemin faisant penser aux milky road des îles célestes et ils partirent à bord du Mini Merry.

La route les faisait passer au dessus des flammes. Usopp était en train de paniquer pendant que les autres mangeaient tranquillement. Liana en eut assez vite marre de l'entendre se plaindre, ce n'était pas comme si ça allait changer quoique ce soit.

"Usopp, je croyais que tu étais devenu hyper fort durant ses deux dernières années." Liana

"Ben oui, mais..." Usopp

"Alors ferme là." Zoro

Liana donna une légère tape à l'arrière de la tête de Zoro, elle avait beau être d'accord, elle aurait préféré le dire plus en douceur. Zoro se contenta de hausser les épaules, ce qui valut un sourire de Robin.

Ils finirent par arriver sur l'île, l'entrée était comme barricadée, mais ils étaient sûrs d'être au bon endroit, il y avait bien le nom de Punk Hazard.

Usopp tenta de pointer que l'île appartenait à la marine et qu'ils allaient pas aider des marines quand même, mais Luffy et les autres étaient déjà entrés.

Liana avait rarement été plus heureuse pour son short et son bikini. Même si elle regrettait un peu de porter des bottes plutôt que des sandales. Il faisait vraiment très chaud. Tous enlevèrent des épaisseurs.

"Il fait encore plus chaud que dans le désert." Liana

Ils continuèrent à avancer, de plus en plus curieux par l'île, quelle genre de catastrophe pouvait causer cela ? Et Usopp avait raison, comment le type pouvait parler du froid, avec une chaleur pareille ?

Ils n'eurent pas trop le temps de se poser des questions. En effet ils venaient de tomber sur un dragon. Un dragon qui parlait.

Le dragon se prépara ensuite à cracher du feu, les autres commencèrent alors à bouger mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Liana avait crée un bouclier, stoppant l'attaque.

"C'est comme ce que tu as fait contre Aikanu." Luffy

"Ouais mais maintenant je sais le faire sans me blesser au passage. Vous voulez vous en charger je parie ?" Liana

"Carrément." Luffy

"Ça devient intéressant." Zoro

Les garçons se mirent ensuite à le charger, découvrant qu'il avait la peau dure. Le dragon parla ensuite d'un Shichibukai, leur demandant si ils étaient amis. Liana et Robin se regardèrent à ça, se demandant ce que ça voulait dire.

Zoro coupa peu après le dragon, se servant d'une plante trampoline d'Usopp.

Ils découvrirent ensuite des jambes sur le dragon. Mais ces jambes parlaient.

"Cette île devient de plus en plus bizarre." Liana

"Je suis assez d'accord." Robin

Luffy voulait que les jambes rejoignent l'équipage.

"Il pouvait pas avoir perdu cette habitude sérieusement ?"Zoro

"Oh, avoue que ça t'avait manqué." Liana dit taquine

"Si seulement. Je préviens, je m'oppose à des jambes dans l'équipage." Zoro

* * *

Usopp était en train de se plaindre, il ne voulait pas aller sur la partie glacée de l'île. Il changea d'idée quand il crut voir une femme oiseau.

Encore plus quand Brook les appela.

"Quoi ! Les autres ont tous disparu ? Tu es tout seul ? Tu t'es réveillé entouré par de la neige et du froid ?" Usopp

Une fois que Brook eut confirmé, Robin proposa l'hypothèse de l'enlèvement.

"Ça semble être assez logique, et je ne vois qu'un gaz pour pouvoir tous vous affectez sans que vous vous en rendiez compte." Liana

Usopp approuva et supposa que les gens avaient laissé Brook tranquille à cause de son état de squelette.

"Ouais je pense aussi, vu la chaleur de la mer, ils ont du penser que tu étais tombé à l'eau et qu'on t'avait repêché trop tard." Liana

"Probablement. Ils ont du croire qu'ils avaient capturé tout l'équipage." Robin "Tu vois des bâtiments proches ?"

Brook voyait justement un grand bâtiment, ils lui dirent qu'ils le rejoignaient aussi vite que possible, et Usopp raccrocha avant que Brook ne puisse finir sa phrase sur les sous vêtements des filles.

Ils devaient juste attendre que Luffy ait fini de jouer avec le centaure léopard. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps, le centaure attaqua Luffy et Robin empêcha un autre de le frapper par derrière. Celui là avait des jambes de girafe.

"Il y a vraiment pleins de sorte de centaure." Luffy

"Ils ne sont pas supposé d'exister pourtant .." Usopp

"Tu sais on a rencontré un dragon déjà, et j'ai déjà vu un minotaure, on devrait pas dire que ça ne peut pas exister." Liana

Ils trouvèrent ensuite un mini escargophone avec les initiales CC dessus. Ils partirent ensuite pour le côté glacé de l'île, espérant qu'ils allaient pouvoir trouver des vêtements chauds au passage. Et ignorant les jambes collées à Luffy, qu'il avait décidé de nommer papatte.

"J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas été exécuté." Robin

"Ne dis pas des choses pareilles." Usopp

"Non ils sont vivants, et en plus je vois pas vraiment l'intérêt de kidnapper quelqu'un pour le tuer dans un autre endroit." Liana

"Tu ne pouvais pas t'arrêter à la première partie de ta phrase." Usopp

"J'espère surtout que Sanji ne va pas faire une rechute. Je doute que nous puissions trouver beaucoup de donneurs ici." Liana

"Tu crois que c'est un risque ? Il a l'air d'aller mieux." Robin

"Oui, je le crains. Je sais qu'il va mieux depuis qu'il a vu la princesse. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé durant ces deux dernières années, chaque fois qu'il en parle, il dit que c'était l'enfer." Liana

"Tu n'as pas changé." Robin

"Comment ça ?" Liana

"Tu te fais toujours autant du soucis pour tout le monde." Robin

"Faut bien, vous ne faites jamais attention à vous." Liana

"Tu as toujours fait ça. Je me rappelle quand on étaient gosses tu faisais la même chose." Luffy dit en riant

"Vu ta capacité à te faire bouffer je pense que c'est plutôt logique." Liana avec un sourire.

Ils arrivèrent près de l'eau.

"Je peux voler, et prendre une personne avec moi si besoin." Liana proposa "Ou je peux créer un bateau, mais il me faudra du temps, pour être sûre de ne pas faire d'erreur."

"On devrait éviter de se séparer davantage." Robin "Et il faut qu'on se dépêche."

"Ouais, on a qu'à nager." Zoro

Après avoir rappelé que trois d'entre eux ne pouvaient nager, Usopp utilisa une de ses nouvelles techniques pour créer un bateau, et une autre pour les rames. Ils partirent ensuite, avec Luffy à la proue comme toujours.

Le centaure léopard d'un peu plus tôt tenta de les stopper, quand ce fut en vain il souffla dans une corne en appelant son "Boss". Était ce la même personne que ceux qui se faisaient trancher par le samouraï appelaient ?

Ils allaient vite être fixé si ce Boss les attendait sur l'autre rive.

"Vous croyez qu'il est fort ce Boss ?" Usopp

"J'espère." Zoro

"On verra bien." Liana "Moi j'espère surtout qu'il aura des vêtements chauds pour nous."

C'était apparemment le cas, et il n'était pas seul. Ils allaient pouvoir se réchauffer un peu après de l'action.


	62. Chapter 62: Punk Hazard

Les choses étaient un peu plus compliqués que prévues. En effet ils étaient un peu plus nombreux que prévus, tous des centaures par contre. Et tous croisés avec des créatures étranges. Ils se mirent à leur tirer dessus de suite, pas vraiment un problème pour leur équipage, Luffy se contentait de leur renvoyer les balles. Mais comme Luffy voulait devenir ami avec les centaures, il ne voulait pas que Zoro et Liana attaquent.

Résultat, un tir sur leur bateau propulsa leur embarcation en arrière faisant tomber Zoro, Luffy, Robin et Usopp dans l'eau. Liana ayant eu le réflexe d'utiliser ses ailes pour ne pas tomber à l'eau. Evitant ainsi à Zoro et Usopp une autre enclume.

Liana vit Zoro se mettre à couler soudainement.

"Usopp qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Liana

"Il y a des requins dans ce lac." Usopp appela paniqué "Fais quelque chose."

Avant que Liana ne puisse répondre, les armes de leur ennemis explosèrent. Brook était arrivé. Et avec son nouveau contrôle sur son fruit du démon avait réussi à congeler les armes de leurs agresseurs.

Liana ne perdit pas plus de temps, elle descendit vers ses nakamas, et commença à les repêcher. S'occupant de Robin et Luffy avant d'Usopp, il ne risquait pas de couler contrairement aux autres. Elle ne se faisait pas de soucis pour Zoro, elle savait qu'il ne risquait rien contre des requins. Elle les déposa tour à tour sur un bloc de glace, allant prendre Zoro quand il resurgit. Elle utilisa sa magie pour les sécher, malheureusement elle n'arrivait pas encore à maitriser les sorts pour réchauffer, ils étaient donc tous gelés.

Mais comme le fit remarquer Robin, ils avaient de la chance d'être tombé sur eux. Ils allaient pouvoir leur piquer leur manteaux comme ça. Ils firent vite leur choix. Robin choisit un manteau rose avec des pois noirs. Zoro un manteau simple et gris, Luffy un manteau à rayures horizontales rouge et blanche. Usopp leur faisait confiance. Liana quant à elle avait repéré un manteau long vert émeraude.

Le Boss, qui s'appelait apparemment Barbe Brune, reconnut ensuite Luffy et Liana, ils tentèrent alors de s'enfuir, mais c'était trop tard. Ils venaient de mettre des vêtements chauds, et Liana de nouer son bandana autour du coup, le manteau était un peu décolleté et elle voulait protéger sa gorge, quand elle ressentit quelque chose de bizarre.

"Liana tout va bien ?" Robin

"Oui, oui, c'est pas moi le problème." Liana

"Les autres ? Ils vont bien ?" Usopp

"Ils ont pas l'air blessés mais c'est bizarre. Leurs émotions ont changé." Liana

"Comme avec Moria ?" Zoro

"Non, plutôt comme si leurs émotions avaient changé de corps." Liana

"Quoi !" Zoro, Usopp, Brook et Luffy

"Comment ça ?" Robin plus calme

"Ben les émotions qui sont liées à Sanji sont dans Nami, celles de Chopper sont dans Sanji, celles de Franky dans Gin, celles de Nami dans Franky et celles de Gin sont dans Chopper." Liana dit en fronçant les sourcils.

"Comme si ils avaient changé de corps ?" Brook

"Ouais. C'est très étrange."Liana

"Ils vont bien sinon ?" Zoro

"Oui j'en ai l'impression en tout cas." Liana

"Alors il y a pas à s'inquiéter." Zoro

Ils montèrent ensuite sur le côté crocodile de Barbe Brune, et partirent ainsi. Avec Luffy sur son épaule. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'endroit où Brook avait laissé le Sunny avant de se faire attaquer par un torse.

"Liana je croyais que tu ne ressentais plus autant nos émotions et nos douleurs." Robin

Elles avaient pu un peu discuter de cette habilité en attendant que Luffy ne les rejoigne sur l'archipel.

"Je peux oui. Je ne ressens plus votre douleur durant un combat, et je bloque vos émotions. Mais comme on est séparé des autres, je surveille pour me rassurer." Liana

"Ah d'accord. Donc tu ne ressens rien pour nous par exemple ?" Robin

"Juste l'endroit où vous êtes, mais je bloque le reste." Liana

"C'est pratique quand même." Zoro

"Oui, j'aurais plus à m'inquiéter quand tu te perds comme ça." Liana le taquina

"Hey." Zoro

Cela fit rire les autres, détendant un peu l'atmosphère. Ils continuèrent ainsi leur route pour rejoindre les autres.

* * *

Ils tombèrent un peu après sur les restes d'un bateau de la marine, et Liana reconnut Trafalgar Law. Luffy ne perdit pas une seconde pour l'appeler. Les autres semblaient surpris par son attitude.

"Il a sauvé la vie de Luffy." Liana

"Quoi ?" Usopp

"Il y a deux ans, c'est grâce à lui que Luffy et Jimbei ont pu échapper à Aikanu. Et d'après ce que Rayleigh m'a dit c'est lui aussi qui a soigné les blessures de Luffy." Liana

"Les blessures ?"Robin

"Oui, il avait été salement amoché." Liana "Je lui dois une dette pour ce qu'il a fait. Je doute que Luffy aurait survécu autrement."

Luffy s'empressa d'ailleurs de le remercier, mais Trafalgar lui dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison, il avait agi sous le coup d'un caprice rien de plus. Liana attendait pour le remercier, elle venait de repérer Smoker, et il n'était pas compliqué de comprendre que lui et Trafalgar venait de se battre. Mais que Trafalgar avait gagné.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé avec leurs amis, ni qui les avaient enlevés. Elle voulait donc attendre avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Tashighi la subordonnée de Smoker, qui haïssait Zoro, tenta alors de se jeter sur lui, mais il fit quelque chose d'étrange. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'interroger davantage, ils devaient partir de là. Trafalgar leur dit d'aller derrière le bâtiment. Luffy suivit son conseil après un signe affirmatif de sa sœur. C'était bien par là qu'était les autres.

Ils partirent donc, laissant les marines derrière eux, toujours sur Barbe Brune. Quelques minutes après ils réussirent à trouver les autres. Et Liana avait eu raison, leur corps avaient été échangés. Mais en plus de ça, et ça c'était une vrai surprise, ils avaient tout un tas d'enfant avec eux. Tous de tailles différentes. Ils avaient aussi une tête, celle du samouraï, dont les jambes étaient collées au dos de Luffy, pour faire genre qu'il était un centaure.

Ils rentrèrent dans une sorte de grotte, un ancien bâtiment qui avait été abandonné. Ça les protégeait du vent et de la neige au moins.

"Laissez moi récapituler. Vous avez été enlevé, en vous réveillant vous étiez dans une salle avec une tête. Vous vous êtes enfuis avec la tête. Sur le chemin de la sortie vous êtes tombés sur ces enfants, vous avez ensuite décidé de les aider. Quand vous avez finalement réussi à tous sortir du bâtiment vous êtes tombé sur Trafalgar et la marine. Vous avez donc fait machine arrière, et avant d'échanger de corps vous vous êtes retrouvé devant une sorte de mur bleu.

Ensuite vous avez réussi à sortir, et vous vous êtes mis à courir jusque là, vous aviez tous froid surtout les enfants et là le samouraï a décidé que la santé des enfants était plus importante que son besoin de mater la poitrine de Nami, et a donc utilisé son pouvoir pour tous vous couvrir. J'ai tout bon ?" Liana demanda exaspérée.

"Ouais." Franky

"Comment on fait pour se retrouver toujours dans des situations impossibles ?" Liana demanda en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Robin lui tapota le dos en réconfort, Luffy était en train de déprimer sur la perte de Papatte, pour la plus grande exaspération de Zoro et Usopp. Nami, dans le corps de Franky était en train de pleurer parce qu'elle avait frappé son corps, enfin Sanji, et qu'il était donc inconscient. Chopper, dans le corps de Sanji, était en train de la soigner.

"Je crois qu'il faut qu'on mette au point qui est qui." Robin proposa une fois que tout le monde était conscient

"Oui bonne idée. Présentez vous." Usopp

"Je suis Nami, et je préfère mourir plutôt que de tirer des rayons lazer." Nami dans le corps de Franky

"Je suis Gin, je vous déconseille de venir me voir si vous êtes blessé." Gin dans le corps de Chopper

"Je suis Franky, si vous voulez des renseignements sur des armes allez voir ailleurs." Franky dans le corps de Gin

"Je suis Chopper, venez me voir si vous avez besoin de soin." Chopper dans le corps de Sanji

"Et nous sommes Nami chérie." Sanji dit dans le corps de Nami, tout en montrant et en mettant en valeur la poitrine de Nami, pour la plus grande joie de Usopp et Brook.

Ce qui résultat en Nami tentant de frapper Sanji, mais avec Chopper qui s'interposa juste à temps.

"Pourquoi je sens qu'on est dans la merde." Liana

"On y est. Si c'est bien ce Trafalgar qui a fait le coup c'était malin." Zoro

"Oui, ils seront moins efficace dans ses corps." Robin

"Pourquoi tu crois que c'est Trafouillis ?" Luffy

"Trafalgar, Luffy, et Zoro croit ça parce qu'il a surement fait la même chose à Smoker et Tashighi quand on partait. En plus la bulle bleue correspond à ce qu'on avait vu de son pouvoir il y a deux ans. Liana

Usopp expliqua ensuite la situation par rapport au samouraï, qui était à la recherche de son fils quand Trafalgar l'a coupé. Et Brook dit alors qu'il avait croisé le torse du gars en question.

Quand Nami demanda comment il avait pu parler avec ses jambes, le gars se mit à péter en expliquant que c'était comme ça. Liana le frappa en le voyant près à faire une longue démonstration.

Usopp pendant ce temps créa des sortes de portrait qu'il mit sur la tête de ceux avec le corps échangés. Pour éviter les confusions. En effet seule Liana n'avait aucun soucis, se basant sur leurs émotions plus que sur leur physique, pour savoir qui était qui.

Barbe Brune commença ensuite à expliquer ce qui se passait sur cette île, apparemment Trafalgar était un allié à lui et il était persuadé qu'il allait vite venir le libérer. Il leur dit donc que c'était à cause d'un des supernovas de la Génération Terrible qu'il avait perdu ses jambes et qu'il était arrivé sur cette île. Du coup il détestait tous les pirates de leur génération, Barbe Noire était compté comme l'un d'entre eux, ce qui fit grincer les dents de Liana.

Il les détestaient tous sauf Trafalgar, qui lui avait donné à lui ainsi qu'à tous les anciens prisonniers de l'île des jambes. Cette île en effet et ses conditions sont en effet le résultat d'une expérience ratée par Vegapunk.

L'histoire de Barbe Brune provoqua des larmes sur le visage de Gin et Sanji, chose assez surprenante.

"J'en mettrais pas ma main à coupée." Gin dit quand il entendit que César Clown était le futur bienfaiteur du monde.

Il dit ça doucement, seul Zoro, Robin et Liana l'entendirent.

"Pourquoi ?" Zoro

"Parce que je doute sérieusement que le gouvernement aurait laissé un génie tel que César lui passait entre les doigts, tout en continuant à vénérer Vegapunk." Gin

"Tu n'as pas tort, c'est vrai que c'est curieux." Robin

Barbe Brune les mit ensuite en garde contre le dragon, mais ils l'avaient déjà mangé. Et il leur dit ensuite qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de s'échapper de cette île.

Sanji s'aperçut ensuite que le samouraï était parti, il décida donc d'aller à sa recherche, prenant Brook avec lui vu qu'il savait où le torse était, Nami envoya Zoro avec eux, pour éviter que les deux garçons ne profitent trop de son corps.

Tout les autres, sauf Nami et Chopper qui restaient pour s'occuper des enfants, partirent ensuite à la recherche de Trafalgar. Ils avaient bien avancés quand des bruits d'explosions retentirent.

"Liana, dans quel état sont ils ?" Luffy lui demanda pendant qu'ils faisaient demi tour

"Tous les deux conscients, paniqués, Nami est séparé de Chopper par contre." Liana

En entendant cela ils se dépêchèrent encore plus, ils arrivèrent pour trouver Barbe Brune salement amoché, Chopper en un seul morceau de même que les enfants. Nami avait été kidnappée parce qu'ils semblaient intéressé dans le corps de Franky. Il leur apprit rapidement ce qu'il savait sur les Yetis Cool Brothers, deux assassins à la solde de César. Luffy, Franky et Gin décidèrent d'y aller. Chopper donnant une Rumble Ball à Gin avant qu'il ne parte. A n'utiliser que sous extrême urgence.

"Ils sont proches ?" Robin

"Oui, je crains que ce ne soit un piège mais bon les garçons sont forts même si leurs corps ne sont pas les bons." Liana

"Comment va Nami ?" Chopper

"Entière, juste un peu inquiète. Soulagée, Luffy a du arriver. J'espère que vous allez pouvoir retrouver vite vos corps ça me donne mal au crane. Oh Merde." Liana

"Qu'est ce qu'il y ? Ils ont décapité Nami ?" Robin

"Ah oh secours pauvre Nami." Chopper se mit à pleurer.

"Non non, rien de ça. Relax Chopper, je peux pas te prendre dans mes bras se serait vraiment trop étrange. Mais elle va bien."Liana

"Qu'est ce qui se passe alors ?" Usopp "Merci de ne pas nous faire voir toi câliner Sanji comme tu fais avec Chopper."

"Pas de quoi. Je crois que Gin a utilisé la Rumble Ball. Et qu'il ne se contrôle pas." Liana "C'est bizarre, les émotions que je ressens de Brook, Zoro et Sanji sont étrange."

"Pourquoi ?" Robin

"On dirait qu'ils sont saouls." Liana

Les garçons revinrent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Gin dans le corps de Chopper porté par Franky dans le corps de Gin. Trafalgar était avec eux et Nami, dans le corps de Franky semblait pas contente du tout.

Liana ne laissa pas le temps à Luffy d'expliquer la présence de Trafalgar, elle était inquiète pour les trois garçons.

"Luffy, je vais aller chercher Zoro et les autres, il y a quelque chose de bizarre." Liana

"Non, je vais y aller. Quand j'aurai récupéré mon corps s'il te plait Trafalgar." Gin

Trafalgar s'exécuta, rendant à tous leur corps d'origine sauf pour Nami qui fut coincée dans celui de Sanji.

"Mais..." Liana

"Non t'inquiètes, je crois que tu es nécessaire ici de toute façon. Ils sont vers où." Gin

Liana ne pouvait qu'acquiescer, vu la tête de Nami elle craignait un peu la crise qui allait se produire, elle donna donc les infos qu'elle avait à Gin, qui partit presque aussitôt.

En apprenant que Luffy et Law avait fait une alliance pour s'occuper d'un des empereurs, Liana ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était une bonne idée. Ils avaient besoin d'alliés et du peu qu'elle savait de Law c'était un tacticien. Ca pouvait marcher. De toute façon ils avaient pas trop d'autre choix Luffy avait pris une décision et un engagement.

Liana avait pitié pour Law, il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'engageait. Ce fut clair assez rapidement, quand Luffy lui apprit que comme ils étaient alliés il devait les aider à soigner les enfants.

Et comme le corps de Chopper avait été abimé Law devait le porter. La tête que ce dernier fit quand Usopp posa Chopper sur son chapeau était impayable. Liana dut se mordre les lèvres et s'enfoncer les ongles dans la peau pour ne pas rire. Se disant que Law ne semblait pas amusé du tout.

Elle était un peu déçue de le voir suspendre Chopper à son sabre à la place, même si elle pouvait comprendre.

Il fut décidé que Law et Chopper s'occuperait de trouver le remède pour les enfants, pendant qu'Usopp et Nami restaient avec les enfants. Luffy, Robin, Franky et Liana quand à eux étaient chargé de kidnapper César.

L'opération était lancée.


	63. Chapter 63 : César

**Bonjour, désolée pour l'attente, voici le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture**

Liana n'aimait vraiment pas la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Dans une cage avec ses compagnons, plus Trafalgar , avec Smoker et Tashigi dans leur mauvais corps. Enchainée par du granit marin, à la merci de César, Vergo et Mone.

Mais elle ne voyait pas ce qu'ils auraient pu faire différemment. Enfin à part foncer dans le tas, mais même si Luffy l'écoutait parfois même elle ne pouvait stopper ça.

Elle avait donc suivi le mouvement, utilisant ses pouvoirs de lévitation pour ne pas s'écraser sur le navire sur lequel Luffy avait atterri. Ils le laissèrent se débrouiller avec Smoker dans le corps de Tashigi. Liana avait rarement vu Smoker aussi énervé que là. Il avait l'air furieux que Luffy ne veuille pas le battre.

Mais ce ne fut pas au top de la liste des priorités, en effet des trucs bizarre commencèrent à tomber du ciel. Du poison au toucher et qui explosait au contact du feu. Ils découvrirent cela, lorsque des hommes du G5, les hommes de Smoker tentèrent de se débarrasser de ce qui était tombé sur le bateau qu'ils venaient de voler. Il explosa et eux avec, Liana était horrifiée, ses hommes avaient été tué comme ça, à cause d'un petit peu de feu, et l'autre César était là à rigoler.

Elle était ravie que Luffy puisse lui botter les fesses et que ce soit lui leur cible, il méritait vraiment pire pour son attitude.

Dès que Luffy eut la confirmation que c'était bien César il se jeta sur lui, laissant à ses trois nakamas le soin de s'occuper de ses hommes. Ceux du G5 semblaient en état de choc, Liana en était plutôt contente, elle avait du respect pour Smoker et ne voulait pas lui couter d'autre hommes aujourd'hui.

Le combat se passait bien, Franky venait de créer un trou dans la porte d'entrée, génial, il avait vraiment de super laser. C'était à se demander où il avait appris cette nouvelle technologie. Liana se dit distraitement qu'il faudra qu'ils fassent une soirée pour se retrouver, discuter leur deux ans de séparation. Elle ne put y penser très longtemps, en effet César venait de vaincre Luffy.

Mais comment avait il fait ? Luffy était plus fort, et elle était presque sure qu'il était insensible à la plupart des poison.

Elle n'eut pas à se poser la question très longtemps, en effet après Luffy, César décida de s'occuper d'eux. Elle ne put rien faire, en un seul coup, sans vraiment comprendre, elle avait perdu connaissance de même que les autres.

Elle se réveilla enchainée dans du granit marin, dans une cage, avec Luffy à sa gauche et Law à sa droite. Il y avait aussi Robin, Franky ainsi que Smoker et Tashigi. Ils avaient deux garde, une femme oiseau, probablement celle que Usopp affirmait avoir vu dans les terres brulantes, ainsi qu'un homme. Un soldat de la marine et un collègue de Smoker. Liana avait vraiment pitié de Smoker, non seulement il avait perdu des hommes, mais en plus il avait découvert la trahison d'un homme qu'il respectait.

Liana profita de l'altercation entre Smoker et Vergo pour parler à Law.

"Tu as un plan ?" Liana

"Pourquoi ?" Law

"Parce que je peux me tirer d'ici, mais j'aimerai mieux éviter de le révéler devant deux marines." Liana

"Vraiment. Comment ?" Law demanda curieux

"Je crois pas que ce soit le moment." Liana

"Tu me le diras plus tard ?" Law

"On verra. Tu as un plan ou non ?" Liana

"Ok, oui ne fais rien." Law

"D'accord." Liana

Elle décida donc de lui faire confiance et d'attendre, même si elle espérait sérieusement qu'elle était pas en train de faire une grande erreur. Elle savait au pire que Chopper était dans les parages.

César était vraiment totalement frappé. Il se prenait pour un génie, et estimait que le gouvernement avait eu tort de le renvoyer et de vouloir l'emprisonner après qu'il ait crée une arme chimique.

"Je regrette presque la stupidité générale des marines." Liana

Son commentaire fit sourire son équipage, même rire Luffy, Law la regarda avec un sourcil haussé. Smoker et Tashigi eux la fusillèrent du regard.

César voulait prouver son génie en se servant de Smiley, le résidus de la catastrophe de quatre ans plus tôt, celle qui avait détruit l'île pour les tuer.

Elle était pas inquiète elle pouvait se sortir de cette situation en quelques secondes si nécessaire, mais elle aimait quand même pas ça.

"Smiley risque de s'en prendre aux autres. Ils ne sont pas à l'abri." Robin

"Merde, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?" Franky

"Ça va, ne vous en faites pas. Usopp et Nami sont en mouvement vers nous, de même que les garçons. Nami et Usopp sont blessés par contre. Ils courent, et semble un peu paniqués mais ils sont vivants." Liana

"Bon alors tout va bien." Luffy

"Comment tu sais ça ?" Smoker

"En quoi ça te regarde ?" Liana

"Quelqu'un peut faire de la fumée ?" Law

Après que Franky ait craché du feu, provoquant de la fumée, Law dévoila qu'il n'avait pas été attaché par du granit marin. Il les libéra ensuite, hésita un moment par rapport à Tashigi et Smoker puis décida de pas les laisser mourir ici. Luffy décida de ne pas être du tout discret et fonça dans le tas. Perdant ainsi l'effet de surprise, Law avait l'air de vouloir s'arracher les cheveux.

"Robin, Franky allez y." Liana

"Tu vas où ?" Franky

"Chercher les autres, ils sont trop loin, ouvrez les portes pour le G5." Liana

"Ok." Franky

Dès qu'elle eut la confirmation, elle se téléporta vers les autres. Les trouvant heureusement tous réunis.

* * *

 **Du côté de Gin**

Il courut le plus vite possible dans la direction que Liana avait indiqué. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Liana avait l'air inquiète et c'était pas rassurant. Il arriva à temps pour voir arriver des hommes avec des masques. Voyant qu'ils se dirigent vers Sanji, Zoro et Brook, il va s'occuper des ennemis d'abord. C'est rapide et facile, ce sont des amateurs en combat.

Il va ensuite retrouver ses nakamas et ils les réveillent pas vraiment délicatement. Ils sont là à ronfler quand ils ont d'autre problèmes à régler. Genre la raison de leur départ : trouver un torse. Et franchement il aurait jamais cru même penser cela un jour. Cet équipage lui faisait vraiment faire des trucs de dingue, et le pire ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout.

Ils se mirent ensuite à courir, suivant les indications de Brook, pour trouver le torse pensant que si ils trouvaient le torse il y avait des chances de trouver le reste du samouraï pas loin.

Ils avaient raison, ils avaient trouvé le gars. Ils étaient même en train de lui marcher dessus, non mais quelle histoire.

Ils étaient en train d'observer un truc bizarre lancer des sortes de bouts de lui depuis la rive opposée vers eux. C'était vraiment étrange. Et Gin était presque sur que ce machin n'avait rien à voir avec un monstre s'attaquant aux vêtements des femmes les laissant nues.

"Génial un nouveau pervers." Gin dit à Zoro en voyant la réaction du samouraï

Zoro semblait d'accord avec lui. Et il remarqua les poissons morts après avoir touché le truc gluant. Il n'arrivait apparemment pas à voir où il envoyait ses bouts et certains tombaient dans l'eau.

Ce mec pouvait donner à Zoro une leçon de fierté, non mais sérieux il y a aucune honte à demander de l'aide parfois. Ok, il n'était peut être pas le mieux placé pour penser ça. Mais quand même son torse est en train de geler dans l'eau et il demande même pas de l'aide.

"J'y vais." Sanji

"T'es sur ? C'est pas ton corps, tu auras pas la même force qu'avant." Gin

"Oui, ce mec est mon problème je vais le résoudre." Sanji

Sanji plongea alors, leur disant de s'occuper des trucs gluants.

"Depuis quand il donne des ordres ce crétin ?" Zoro rala

"On réglera ça plus tard Zoro. La question c'est comment on va se débarrasser de ces trucs." Gin

Zoro, puis Brook tentèrent de les trancher, mais tout ce que ça provoqua ce fut du gaz toxique.

"Je proposerai bien d'essayer mes tonfas mais je pense que ça donnera le même résultat." Gin

Les autres n'eurent pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, en effet le samouraï était en train de hurler de douleur. Pas longtemps et après il disait qu'il avait pas mal mais franchement c'est quoi ce mec.

Heureusement Sanji arriva peu après, juste à temps apparemment. Selon lui le gaz était en train de se répandre dans l'eau. Il avait échappé de justesse.

Mais bon le gars était de nouveau entier, c'était le principal. Il ne faisait que les remercier, et il dit s'appeler Kinémon.

Sanji de son côté était frigorifié, le corps de Nami n'avait pas exactement la même résistance que le sien. Il était en train d'engueuler Kinemon qui semblait super bavard tout d'un coup quand l'autre se mit à genoux devant lui pour le remercier.

Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour se disputer malheureusement, le truc bizarre était tout autour d'eux. Kinemon proposa ensuite d'y mettre feu. Il était apparemment un épéiste utilisant une épée enflammée.

"Tu t'es fait un ami Kinemon." Gin dit en montrant Zoro qui semblait en effet très intéressé.

Zoro proposa même ses services pour l'aider à sauver son fils.

Ils durent ensuite courir le plus vite possible, en effet le truc gluant semblait énerver après qu'ils aient détruits les petites bulles.

"Comme une mère envers son enfant." Kinemon

"Ouais ben espérons que non. On doit se dépêcher de rejoindre les autres. Et j'ai pas vraiment envie de faire un câlin à la maman." Gin

La maman était en train de transformer son corps en une sorte de grenouille monstrueuse qui crachait des énormes bulles. Ils se mirent vraiment à courir, n'ayant pas envie de toucher ce truc.

Zoro décida d'aller au centre de recherche avec Kinemon, Brook était aussi intéressé.

"De toute façon je suis presque sûr qu'on retrouvera les autres là bas. Je sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait après que je sois parti mais je suis sur que va y avoir des combats." Gin

Ils étaient en train de courir le plus vite possible, mais Sanji avait des difficultés. Nami n'avait pas la même endurance, et après le plongeon dans l'eau glacée Gin était pas sûr de combien de temps son corps tiendrait. Il était déjà en train de ralentir.

"Regardez, il y a quelque chose devant." Brook

Il y avait en effet devant eux une sorte de bonbon géant. Le monstre se jeta dessus et le mangea.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Sanji

"Oh putain c'est du gaz maintenant. Plus vite." Gin

Ils se dépêchèrent encore plus fuyant le gaz. Ils eurent un moment d'espoir, il y avait un petit dragon devant eux, ils pourraient peut être voler.

Sanji fatiguait.

"Il est pas sérieux." Zoro et Gin hurlèrent après que Sanji ait une accélération en touchant la poitrine de Nami.

Mais bon au moins avec son accélération il arrive à attraper le dragon, et ils montent tous dessus.

* * *

Liana apparait à côté de Nami et Usopp. Elle les attrape et les téléporte à l'intérieur, les suivants sont Sanji et Brook. Elle retourne ensuite pour attraper Kinemon et Gin, puis elle revient pour Zoro et Barbe Brune, puis aussi pour le dragon. Elle ne voulait laisser personne affronter ce gaz.

Ils avaient réussi à tous se retrouver. Ils étaient dans la base, l'opération Capturons César et Sauvons les Enfants allait pouvoir commencer.


	64. Chapter 64: Alliance pirate et G5

Je **m'excuse vraiment pour le retard que j'ai pris dans cette histoire. Je suis en période d'examen et du coup j'ai moins de temps qu'avant. Voilà quand même le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

Quand Liana eut fini de reprendre son souffle après la téléportation qu'elle venait de faire, elle regarda autour d'elle. Ayant jusqu'alors fais confiance aux autres avant. Ils étaient entre la porte du bâtiment et les soldats du G5. Pas vraiment le meilleur endroit.

"Ca va ?" Usopp

"Oui, je reprends juste mon souffle." Liana

"Tu aurais pu nous trouver un meilleur endroit." Zoro

"Bien sûr la prochaine fois que je sauve vos fesses d'un gaz extrêmement dangereux je vous transporterai dans un palace." Liana

"Fais le." Zoro dit avec un léger sourire.

"Il y a pas intérêt à avoir une prochaine fois." Nami

"Brook tu veux bien voir comment c'est dehors ?" Zoro

Liana le regarda sans comprendre, elle était pas la seule comment Brook pouvait faire quoique ce soit sans mourir ? Elle regarda ensuite totalement choquée l'âme de Brook sortir de son corps pour aller dehors.

"C'est très ... étrange." Liana

"Ouais. Flippant même." Gin

Les hommes du G5 semblaient partager cette opinion avant de décider, une fois que Brook était de nouveau dans son corps, qu'ils allaient les arrêter. Law les informa ensuite que le seul moyen de survivre était dans un autre bâtiment plus loin. La où il y avait un port, et avec un peu de chance leur bateau. Liana ne voulait pas imaginer ce que Franky ferait si ils ne trouvaient pas le Sunny. Ça risquait d'être vraiment pas beau à voir.

"Pourquoi on est presque toujours avec une limite de temps. Sérieusement c'est lassant les courses contre la montre." Gin râla quand Law dit qu'ils n'avaient que deux heures pour se tirer de là.

Nul ne lui répondit, il n'y avait rien à dire. Sanji à son plus grand désespoir retourna dans son corps, même si il était heureux de savoir que le corps de Nami n'avait pas été blessé durant le combat contre César.

"Vous êtes pas sérieux, vous vous êtes fait mettre KO par César." Zoro

"Oui, on a fait une erreur par rapport à son fruit du démon." Liana dit entre ses dents

Elle était en colère contre elle même, elle avait sous estimée César et si cet abruti n'avait pas voulu faire une démonstration de son pouvoir, ils seraient morts. Zoro avait raison, ils ne devaient plus baisser leur garde. Ils n'avaient pas passé deux ans à s'entrainer pour perdre comme ça.

"Tu sais comment il est. Il a juste besoin d'être plus attentif durant ses combats. Tu ne vas pas le changer." Liana remarqua à Zoro qui regardait Luffy faire l'idiot tout en avançant.

Luffy qui venait juste de promettre de faire plus attention. Zoro se contenta de secouer la tête. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Ils ne changeraient pas Luffy, il était comme il était. Et c'était pour ça qu'il était leur capitaine. Même si souvent il les rendait dingue.

Ils devaient sauver les enfants, retrouver Monosuke et Chopper, kidnapper César et sortir d'ici. Tout cela en moins de deux était assez d'accord avec Gin, elle en avait marre des courses contre la montre.

Nami, Usopp, Sanji et Gin montèrent sur Barbe Brune pendant que Zoro, Brook, Kinemon et Liana s'occupaient du G5. Ils étaient en train de gagner quand Tashigi intervint, elle les laissa passer.

Les pirates se mirent donc à courir vers le bâtiment B. Liana eut vaguement conscience que Robin les avait rejoints et étaient sur Barbe Brune. Mais elle était plus concentrée sur courir et surveiller à distance Luffy. Elle ressentait son combat contre César. Le manque d'oxygène. Elle était inquiète mais elle savait qu'il s'en sortirait. Elle espérait juste qu'il serait pas trop amoché.

Elle et les garçons finirent par monter sur Barbe Brune aussi. Fatigués de courir. Pour le plus grand agacement de ce dernier d'ailleurs. Ils se servirent même de ses écailles comme des porte manteaux pour leur vêtements. Enfin pour ceux qui les avaient volés aux centaures, et pas ceux crées par Kinemon.

"Où est Sanji ?" Usopp

"Avec les marines. " Liana

"Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?" Usopp

"J'en sais rien, mais il y a une présence puissante derrière nous." Zoro

"En plus il sait se débrouiller." Gin

Ils ne purent s'inquiéter de Sanji longtemps, parce que le dragon que Liana avait sauvé du gaz était en train de les attaquer.

"Pourquoi tu l'as sauvé Liana." Nami gémit

"Parce que je ne décide pas de qui vit ou meurt." Liana répliqua séchement

Oui elle, Zoro et Gin étaient plus sanglants que les autres en combat, mais elle ne tuait jamais des gens innocents, ou qui ne lui avait rien fait. Quand elle avait vu le dragon elle avait pas pu le laisser derrière.

Brook et Kinemon décidèrent de s'en occuper. Kinemon avait apparemment un compte à régler avec les dragons, et Brook était vexé. Le dragon avait refusé de le manger. Liana ne put en rire, elle sentait que Sanji était comme blessé aux jambes. Etant donné qu'elle sentait qu'il était en train de se battre et que ses jambes étaient ses armes elle décida de le rejoindre. Elle le signala vite à Zoro avant de se téléporter.

Elle arriva juste à temps pour bloquer le poing de Vergo, qui était recouvert de fluide, et allait frapper Sanji. Elle le bloqua sans problème avec sa lame.

"Sanji dégage d'ici." Liana ordonna sans quitter des yeux Vergo

Sanji hésita un instant mais il finit par obéir, il ramassa quelques soldats du G5, avant de se diriger vers les portes.

"Interrompre un combat, c'est pas très poli." Vergo

"Je savais pas qu'un hypocrite se souciait de la politesse. Encore moins un hypocrite qui se sert des gens." Liana

Elle ne discuta pas plus longtemps, se battant contre lui avec son sabre. Elle avait réussi à le couper, et lui à la frapper lorsqu'une alarme résonna. Une qui sembla l'énerver prodigieusement. Il partit sans rien dire, utilisant le Pas-de-Lune.

Liana ne perdit pas de temps, le gaz était presque sur elle. Elle prit la main de deux soldats encore au sol et se téléporta près de Sanji, qui la rattrapa quand elle vacilla en se relevant.  
"Liana-chan tout va bien ?" Sanji

"Oui, je crois juste que je dois diminuer le nombre de téléportation pour aujourd'hui." Liana

"Pourquoi vous nous aidez ? Jambe Noire apparemment c'est pour moi mais vous ? Je comprends pas." Tashigi interrompit

"Je vois aucun intérêt dans les morts inutiles et les vies gachées. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez tous les pirates ne sont pas des monstres. Maintenant on peut soit rester là toute la journée à discuter ou aller sauver les enfants et se tirer d'ici." Liana

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse, elle se mit à courir, Sanji derrière elle et les marines se mirent eux aussi à courir.

"Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?" un des soldats s'exclama en voyant le corps du dragon

"Brook et Kinemon." Liana

Ils accélérèrent le pas, en effet le gaz commençait à se répandre dans le bâtiment, il suffisait d'un contact et ils étaient foutus.

"On se rapproche des autres. Enfin de Zoro en tout cas." Liana

"On s'en fout du marimo." Sanji

Liana lui lança un bref regard, elle savait qu'il y avait des tensions entre les deux. C'était pas un secret au sein de l'équipage, mais elle ne voulait pas que la marine en soit trop conscient. Il faudrait pas qu'ils se servent de ça pour toucher leur équipage.

Elle tomba soudain au sol.

"Liana-chan. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Sanji

"Luffy, froid." Liana répondit en claquant des dents

"Luffy ?" Sanji

"Oui, il est glacé. Mais César n'a pas ce pouvoir." Liana

"Ça doit être quelqu'un d'autre alors. Ne t'en fais pas Liana chérie. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Tu le connais, il se relève toujours." Sanji

Liana fit un sourire, et se releva. Ils se remirent à courir, entouré par le G5 qui c'était arrêté avec eux. Liana ne répondit pas, mais elle se rappelait très bien la fois où Luffy ne s'était pas relevé. Mais elle secoua la tête, aujourd'hui c'était différent. Il était très loin d'être aussi amoché et elle était pas la seule membre de leur équipage proche.

Elle fut néanmoins rassurée quand elle le sentit se réchauffer, même si elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait fait pour descendre aussi vite, ainsi que le pourquoi.

Ils couraient le plus vite possible, le gaz gagnait du terrain. Sanji pour aider les soldats se mit même entre les soldats et le gaz et les envoyant en l'air quand ils étaient trop à la traine. Une technique efficace mais arrivèrent finalement dans la salle des enfants, selon Sanji la Biscuit Room, pour trouver Zoro au prise avec Mone, la femme oiseau. Liana frappa Sanji derrière la tête quand il dit aux marines de faire une grimace à Zoro. Elle était exaspérée, il était vraiment impossible. Encore plus quand lui et les soldats se mirent à complimenter leur ennemi. Non mais vraiment, que des idiots.

"Zoro ne tarde pas, le gaz va finir par rentrer dans cette pièce." Liana l'avertit

Les marines avaient certes crée un barrage mais il n'était que temporaire. Elle continua son chemin, regardant avec un certain amusement Tashigi rester avec Zoro. Elle se promit de demander la raison à Zoro plus tard. Elle était curieuse.

"Sanji il faut qu'on se dépêche, je crois que les autres sont dans les ennuis avec les enfants." Liana

En entendant ça, et en pensant aux deux jeunes femmes, Sanji accéléra encore plus.

"Dis chef, pourquoi tu nous as pas aidé contre la harpie ?" un des soldats demanda à Sanji

"Parce que je ne me frapperai jamais une femme." Sanji

"Et toi cheffe ?" un autre soldat demanda à Liana

"C'était pas mon combat. Zoro et moi on essaie d'éviter de prendre les mêmes adversaires. Et puis vous pouvez pas toujours comptez sur quelqu'un d'autre pour vous sauvez." Liana

Sanji réfléchit aux paroles de Liana tout en continuant à courir, c'était vrai que elle et Zoro ne se remplaçaient presque jamais contre un adversaire. Et elle ne cherchait jamais à le secourir non plus, même contre Oeil de Faucon elle n'avait fait aucun signe pour s'en mêler. Pourtant elle n'hésitait jamais à aider un autre membre de l'équipage, comme un peu plus tôt quand elle était venue l'aider contre Vergo. Mais il savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas non plus à intervenir dans un combat entre Luffy et un ennemi. Mais que quand Luffy n'était pas en état.

Etait ce du à leur capacité de Second ? Il faudra qu'il lui en parle.

Eux et les soldats arrivèrent juste à temps pour arrêter les enfants qui étaient en manque à cause de cette cochonnerie que leur avait donné César. Mais apparemment ils avaient été un peu trop lent. Masha, une petite fille qui avait réussi à résister au manque, et avait tout fait pour aider Chopper à empêcher les enfants d'obtenir le bonbon avec la drogue, avait fini par manger tous les bonbons pour ne pas que ses amis n'aient de soucis. S'empoissonnant au passage.

Elle était au sol, gravement atteinte. Chopper était en train de pleurer sur elle.

A eux tous ils arrivèrent sans trop de soucis à injecter le médicament de Chopper dans les enfants. Ces derniers revenant ainsi à leur état normal, loin des monstres en manque qu'ils étaient jusqu'alors. Une fois fait, ils se remirent tous à courir, des soldats portant Masha étant donné qu'elle était inconsciente et partant avec Chopper chercher l'unité médicale.

Liana resta près de Gin qui avait l'air horriblement coupable.

"J'ai rien pu faire Liana. Rien." Gin

"Comment ça ?" Liana

"Pour stopper les enfants. Je pouvais rien faire." Gin

"Parce que ton style de combat n'est pas approprié. C'est normal Gin. Je doute que Zoro puisse faire grand chose aussi tu sais. Tu es un combattant, pas autre chose. Tu as appris à te battre pour causer un maximum de dégâts à ton ennemi, pas pour l'arrêter. "Liana

"Mais toi ..." Gin

"Si je n'avais pas mes pouvoirs, fruits du démon et autre, je serai dans le même cas." Liana

Pendant la conversation ils avaient continué à administrer aux enfants le calmant, elle espérait qu'ils réussissent vraiment à sauver ces enfants, elle n'osait pas imaginer la réaction de Nami et Chopper sinon. Elle était aussi concernée, tout comme les autres, mais c'était vraiment ces deux là qui étaient engagés dans le sauvetage. Connaissant Chopper il ne se le pardonnerait pas si il échouait.

Tout à coup le plafond commença à se fissurer, les côtés du bâtiment aussi, faisant entrer plus de gaz à l'intérieur.

"Merde." Gin

"Pas la peine d'avoir peur les enfants, mais on doit partir." Sanji

"Gin tu peux me porter ?" Liana

"Bien sûr mais pourquoi ?" Gin

"Je vais nous protéger, mais je ne peux faire ça et courir en même temps." Liana

"Pas de soucis." Gin

Il la prit de suite dans ses bras en mode princesse. Liana se concentra sur sa magie et elle créa une sorte de bulle d'air hermétique, repoussant roches et gaz.

"Dépechez vous, je pourrais pas faire ça éternellement." Liana hurla

Sous les encouragements de Robin, Nami et Sanji les enfants se mirent debout prêts à courir. Gin ne dit rien concentré uniquement sur Liana. Il ne voulait pas faire de mouvement brusque sachant que leur sécurité dépendait de la concentration de la jeune femme. Et il voyait bien que la bulle lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie, surtout à cause de toutes les attaques : rocs et gaz.

"Les gars, Zoro arrive droit devant." Liana dit soudainement

"Quoi ? Mais comment il a fait ?" Nami

"Il a du se perdre. C'est pas comme si on aurait pas du le prévoir." Gin

"Pas faux. Crétin de marimo." Sanji

"Le principal c'est qu'il puisse nous rejoindre et qu'il se soit pas fait attraper par le gaz. Je doute d'être capable de refaire une autre téléportation d'urgence." Liana

"Tout va bien ?" Robin

"Oui, juste un peu fatiguée. Je dois refaire mes forces et tout ira bien." Liana "Et toi ?"

"Oui ce n'est rien de grave." Robin

Elle n'était pas surprise que Liana sache qu'elle avait été blessée par Mone. Mais elle était contente d'avoir de nouveau une de ses meilleures amies près d'elle pour lui poser la question. Liana et elle était très proche, Nami étant plus leur petite sœur, même si en âge elle était proche de Liana. Mais l'enfance que cette dernière avait eu, et le rôle presque maternel parfois, qu'elle avait du prendre avec Ace et Luffy l'avait rendu plus mature. Ça, plus leur passion réciproque pour l'histoire et la danse les rendaient très proches.

Quelques secondes après ils virent Zoro arriver avec Tashigi sur son épaule. Nami lui dit vite de faire demi tour, au grand soulagement de Liana, elle ne voulait pas voir un combat entre Sanji et Zoro à cause de Tashigi, et elle ne voulait pas non plus devoir modifier la bulle pour accepter Zoro. C'était inutile de toute façon.

Ils se mirent ensuite tous à courir le plus vite possible. Même si Liana pouvait bloquer le gaz elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle tiendrait et puis ils devaient évacuer l'île.

Finalement ils arrivèrent au bâtiment R, Luffy était là, avec un dragon rose et Barbe Brune. Ce dernier était en sale état. Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce Liana fit disparaître la bulle. Ils n'en avaient plus besoin, Usopp était aux commandes, il leur avait indiqué le chemin le plus court pour arriver. Il allait donc pouvoir refermer les portes, cela dès que le groupe de Chopper, que Brook avait rejoint apparemment, arrivait.

Gin put donc la poser au sol. Elle reprit son souffle, et sortit une bouteille d'eau de son sac. Elle but à grande gorgée, ce genre de magie l'assoiffait toujours. Cela plus toutes les téléportations et les courses qu'elle avait du faire, elle avait vraiment besoin de boire.

Elle rejoignit Luffy et Law, quand elle constata l'absence de César, le manque de porte, et l'agacement de Law.

"Law c'est bien par là la sortie ?" Liana demanda en montrant les portes que Luffy avaient détruit

"Oui." Law répondit en serrant les dents

"Et c'est par là que tu as envoyé César ?" Liana

"Yep."Luffy

"Alors ne t'inquiètes pas Law, Franky est à la sortie, il sait qu'on doit capturer César. Il l'assomera si il faut mais il ne laissera pas César filer. En plus je doute sérieusement qu'il soit en état de bouger après une raclée de Luffy." Liana

Law la regarda quelque seconde avant de hocher la tête, lui donnant apparemment raison.

"Je suis de plus en plus curieux à propos de tes pouvoirs Liana-ya." Law

Liana ne répondit rien se contentant d'un sourire.

"Liana, Luffy ils ont tous survécu pas vrai ?" Nami demanda à côté de Barbe Brune

"Bien sûr ils arriveront dans une minute." Luffy

"Il a raison Nami, ils arrivent dans pas longtemps et ils vont bien." LIana

Liana décida de taire la panique que Brook semblait éprouver, elle se demandait vraiment ce qui se passer.

Elle ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet, sachant qu'ils arrivaient bientôt et qu'ils devaient tous sortir de là. Elle aida les enfants à monter dans le wagon que Smoker et Law avaient emmené.

"Law il y a plus de combattant de César pas vrai ? A part Vergo, Mone et lui ?" Liana

"Non personne d'autre pourquoi ?" Law

"Parce que Franky est en train de se battre." Liana

"Joker a du envoyer des gens pour ramener César. Il est fort ?" Law

"Franky ?" Liana

"Oui." Law

"Il se débrouille. Pas le plus fort de l'équipage, mais c'est un très bon combattant. Suffisant pour garder César." Liana

"Bon. Qu'est ce qu'on attend ? Faut qu'on se dépêche." Law

"Il nous manque deux membres d'équipage, ils arrivent. " Liana

"Law comment on va faire avec le gaz pour arriver jusqu'au bateau ?" Nami

"On a pas d'autre choix, c'est la seule sortie. C'est soit on est exposé brièvement au gaz, soit on meurt sous les débris." Law

"Ne t'en fais pas Nami, je créerai une nouvelle bulle si nécessaire." Liana

Nami la regarda sans rien dire. Elle voyait bien que Liana était épuisée, elle n'imaginait même pas le pouvoir qu'elle avait du utiliser pour les protéger du gaz mortel. Elle la regarda aller s'asseoir près de Zoro et Gin pour attendre les autres. Elle décida ensuite de faire de même.

Ils virent les portes se fermer, ils étaient les seuls hors du wagon. Ils regardaient avec inquiétude la porte se refermer peu à peu. Mais finalement Chopper, Brook, Masha, les hommes du G5 arrivèrent. Suivi de près par Usopp et des anciens hommes de César, qui descendaient de l'étage. Ils montèrent tous dans le wagon et se mirent en route pour l'extérieur.

 **Je pensais faire l'arc avec le dompteur qui est présent dans l'anime. Est ce que ça vous intéresserait ?**


	65. Chapter 65 : Smoker

La situation était quelque peu critique. Ils étaient poursuivis par le gaz et le bâtiment était en train de s'effondrer. Pas la meilleure situation. Heureusement Gin et Luffy s'occupaient sans soucis des débris protégeant ainsi tout le monde.  
Les soldats de la marine montraient aussi pourquoi ils faisaient ce métier, ils faisaient en effet de leur mieux pour protéger les enfants en se servant de leur corps.

Quelque chose pesait lourdement sur Brook, Kinemon avait été touché par le gaz en tentant de retrouver son fils, il craignait en effet que ce soit le jeune dragon qu'il avait occis avec Brook dans le bâtiment B. Une petite fille lui avait dit que Momonosuke s'était transformé en dragon. Mais ce n'était pas le dragon qui les avait attaqué, non c'était le dragon rose qui était avec Luffy quand ils l'avaient rejoint. Quel catastrophe. Ils avaient trouvé le fils pour perdre le père. Qu'est ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire ?

Zoro dégagea à un moment la voie qui avait été bloqué par un énorme rocher. S'attirant ainsi l'admiration de beaucoup.

Law avait apparemment un plan par rapport à la sortie, il y avait en effet toujours le problème du gaz. Il avait demandé si quelqu'un était capable de produire du vent et il avait vraiment eu de la chance. Le climat était la spécialité de Nami, elle avait appris durant leurs deux ans de séparation à modifier la météo. Elle avait en effet appris auprès des savants de Weatheria sur une île céleste. Liana ne pouvait même pas imaginer toutes les connaissances qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir.

Mais apparemment créer du vent était quelque chose de plutôt simple si ils devaient se baser sur sa réaction. Même si les soldats du G5 avaient quelques doutes, ce qui agaça prodigieusement Sanji qui ne supportait pas qu'on doute une de ses "déesses".

Ils étaient cernés par le gaz, il y en avait derrière eux, mais aussi devant à la sortie. Heureusement Nami en utilisant le Sorcery Clima tact réussit à produire une large source d'air réussissant ainsi à transpercer le gaz de devant eux et à les laisser passer.

Ils avaient réussi, ils étaient dehors. Ils arrivèrent devant un Franky qui était dans le Général. Pour la plus grande joie des enfants et des hommes du wagonnet, avec quelques exceptions.

"C'est ce genre de réaction qui me fait désespérer pour la gente masculine." Liana

"Hey." Law et Smoker

"Oui oui avec quelques exceptions je sais." Liana modifia

Il y avait en plus de Franky deux membres de la famille de Joker. Franky les avait un peu abimés mais ils tenaient encore debout. Et comme Liana l'avait dit à Law, César était bien là et inconscient. Ils avaient pas bousillé le plan.

Enfin pas encore, Liana ne put s'empêcher de penser, elle connaissait suffisamment son frère pour savoir que Law aurait bien d'autres occasions à vouloir s'arracher les cheveux. Et pas que Luffy d'ailleurs, ils étaient tous tarés.

Ils étaient donc bel et bien dehors, il y avait le Sunny dans le port, grâce au ciel. Il y avait aussi un énorme vaisseau avec SAD marqué dessus.

Ils venaient juste d'arriver et Law venait juste de déclarer les deux : Baby 5 et Buffalo, comme des ennemis quand ils tentèrent de s'enfuir avec César. Law voulut se servir de ses pouvoirs de fruit du démon pour les en empêcher mais Nami et Usopp voulaient s'en charger. Des ennemies dans les airs et qui voulaient s'enfuir c'était pour eux.

"Laisse les faire. Faut bien que tu vois de quoi ils sont capable non ? C'est le mieux pour l'alliance pas vrai." Liana

"Alliance ? Quelle alliance et pourquoi faire ?" Zoro

"Plus tard Zoro." Liana

Quand il la regarda elle fit un geste discret vers les marines et il comprit, elle ne répondrait pas à ce genre de questions, celles qui dévoilaient leur plans devant Smoker et les autres.

Ils observèrent ensuite avec intêret comment Nami réussit à faire apparaître un nuage électrique, mettant ainsi KO, Baby 5, et Usopp utilisant une de ses plantes envoya ensuite des projectiles à Buffalo. L'assommant ensuite. César tenta de s'échapper mais Usopp avait réussi à le bloquer avec des menottes en granit marin. Celles là même qu'il avait cherché partout et qui avait fini par le mener dans la salle de commande du bâtiment R.

"Et ça c'est la raison pour laquelle il faut pas espionner dans la salle de bain. Pas vrai les garçons." Liana

"Oui Liana." Brook, Sanji et Usopp

Ils avaient tous les trois fait les frais de la colère électrique de Nami. Robin était impossible à surprendre avec ses pouvoirs et Liana était très dangereuse mise en colère, sans compter la fureur de Luffy quand on tentait de mater sa sœur.

Les trois pervers étaient donc très frustrés.

* * *

Les soldats du G5 ne perdirent pas de temps à tracer une ligne pour les séparer des pirates. Ils leur dirent ensuite qu'ils ne devaient pas franchir la ligne. Luffy bien sûr le fit, ils avaient Barbe Brune emprisonné et il voulait lui parler.

Zoro, Liana et Gin étaient ensemble un peu plus loin, ils discutaient. Quand Zoro raconta aux deux autres ce que Tashigi avait dit, son incapacité à battre une femme, Gin explosa de rire, il en pleurait presque. Ils furent interrompu par Chopper qui était en train de dire que Law tuait les enfants. Brook se mit à pleurer l'instant d'après : il avait fait tomber le corps de Kinemon, brisant la couche blanche qui l'enveloppait.

Il croyait qu'il l'avait brisé mais il apparut rapidement que ce n'était pas le cas : en effet Kinemon se releva sans une égratignure. Il était vivant alors qu'il avait été soumis au gaz. Sanji et Luffy furent vraiment choqué, Sanji frappa même Kinemon en lui demandant pourquoi il était vivant à cause du choc.

Les surprises continuaient, le dragon rose se transforma en petit garçon, Momonosuke, il était entièrement nu. Kinemon ne perdit pas de temps à utiliser son pouvoir pour le couvrir. Les retrouvailles étaient vraiment belles, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que Momonosuke manque de s'évanouir de faim.

Heureusement Sanji eut vite fait de préparer des bons petits plats. Même si l'enfant risqua de se faire taper dessus par le cuistot quand il voulut jeter sa nourriture au sol en disant malgré estomac gargouillant qu'il n'avait pas faim. Le meilleur moyen de se prendre un bon coup de pied de Sanji était de gaspiller de la nourriture.

Heureusement Kinemon intervint avant qu'un drame ne se produise, il les remercia pour le repas, disant à son fils que c'était bon de manger, qu'il leur devait sa vie. Qu'ils étaient des gens de confiance, il félicita ensuite son fils pour ne pas avoir mangé depuis tout ce temps.

"Nous allons vivre Momonosuke." Kinemon dit en pleurant

Son fils était aussi en larme mais il commença à manger goulument. Liana observa avec un sourire la manière dont Luffy faisait encore plus l'idiot que d'habitude pour faire rire l'enfant. De la même façon qu'il faisait quand elle était enfant.

Elle riait en voyant les soldats du G5 qui choisissaient d'oublier la ligne séparant la justice et le mal pour pouvoir manger la nourriture de Sanji. En voyant Law revenir et parler à Luffy elle s'approcha et saisit ce qu'il venait de dire, elle secoua la tête, Luffy n'allait jamais faire ce qu'il demandait.

"Chapeau de Paille-ya, nous devons partir rapidement. Si nous restons ici trop longtemps ceux qui sont après nous arriverons."

Et elle avait raison, Luffy fit en sorte de se faire entendre et déclara que la fête avait commencé.

"Ne t'en fais pas Law, je les laisse manger et boire un moment et puis on partira. Même si je dois les forcer à bord." Liana

"Merci Liana-ya." Law

"Pas de soucis." Liana

"Hey, Liana viens boire avec nous." Gin l'appela

Avec un sourire Liana partit s'asseoir avec Zoro, Gin et des hommes du G5. Elle but tranquillement tout en observant ses nakamas. Franky qui changeait de coiffures pour faire rire les enfants avec Usopp qui faisait le clown, Chopper qui ne quittait pas Macha, Nami entourée d'enfants passant le plus de temps possible avec eux avant la séparation. Sanji préparant le repas, Brook faisant de la musique, Robin comme elle observant leurs amis et s'occupant des enfants. Gin et Zoro qui tentaient de déterminer qui tenait mieux l'alcool entre eux deux.

Elle vit ensuite Smoker assis à l'écart du groupe, elle se leva, elle voulait lui parler. Elle passa sur son chemin Law qui la gratifia d'un signe de tête et d'un regard interrogateur, elle ignora le dernier et poursuivit son chemin vers un Smoker qui la regardait les sourcils froncés.

"Danseuse mystique, que me vaut ta compagnie ?" Smoker "T'es tu décidée à répondre à mes questions par rapport à tes pouvoirs ?"

"Non Smoker. Navrée, mais je préfère garder quelques atouts dans ma manche. Je suis venue te parler de Tashigi." Liana

"Tashigi ? Pourquoi ?" Smoker demanda de manière un peu défensive

"Parce qu'elle sous estime Zoro voilà pourquoi. Elle a jugé une situation mal et j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas le seul pour lequel elle a eu tort." Liana

"Que veux tu dire ?" Smoker " Et pourquoi tu viens m'en parler ?"

"Je viens t'en parler parce que tu es un des rares marines pour qui j'ai du respect, et je trouverai ça con qu'elle meure à cause d'une erreur de jugement."Liana

"Quelle erreur ?" Smoker

"Elle croit que Zoro ne peut pas se battre contre une femme, qu'il ne peut pas en tuer une." Liana "Elle a tort."

"Vraiment." Smoker

"Oui Smoker, vraiment. Zoro ne juge pas son adversaire selon son sexe. Et elle a tort de penser que si il l'a laissé vivre à Loguetown c'était parce qu'elle était une femme." Liana

"Pourquoi alors ?" Smoker

"Vous les marines vous êtes exaspérants. Si les pirates vous tuent on est des monstres. Si on ne le fait pas vous jugez que c'est un déshonneur. Smoker réfléchis ça fait un moment que tu nous suis, combien de personne avons nous tué ?" Liana

"Pas beaucoup." Smoker

"Et les rares tués sont souvent ma faute ou celle de Gin. Aucun de nous aimons tuer, même si je sais que je n'hésiterai pas à le faire en cas de besoin. Pour les autres ça les regarde. Zoro n'a pas tué Tashigi parce qu'il ne voulait pas tuer tout simplement, sinon pourquoi n'aurait il pas tué Daz Bones ? Il faut qu'elle comprenne ça, ainsi que le fait qu'elle ait loin d'être à son niveau." Liana

"Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?"Smoker

"Outre que sa posture ? Le fait que je sais qu'elle est environ à mon niveau pour les sabres et que avec cette arme je suis loin derrière Zoro. Elle doit aussi garder la tête claire si elle veut avoir une chance de survie séparée de toi." Liana

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?" Smoker

"Tu te fais des ennemis Smoker, certains seront trop lâches pour s'en prendre directement à toi, ils cibleront ta subordonnée : Tashigi. Elle doit devenir plus forte." Liana

"Autre chose ?" Smoker demanda légèrement sarcastique

"Ouais, tu as une bonne bande. Ils sont peut être pas suffisamment fort pour l'instant mais ils ont le cœur au bon endroit. Bon boulot Smoker." Liana termina en se levant "Bonne continuation."

"Hey, attends." Smoker

Liana se retourna curieuse.

"Tu as dit que j'étais un des rares marines que tu respectais, qui sont les autres ?" Smoker

"Aokiji en était un avant de quitter son poste, même si je le respecte toujours. Kizaru en un sens. Je connais pas vraiment les autres encore pour pouvoir te dire. Mais celui qui était là lors du Buster Call d'Ennies Lobby, avec beaucoup de cicatrices sur le visage et qui fait penser à un chien, lui et Akainu je les méprise." Liana

Elle partit ensuite rejoindre les autres, ils devaient pas tarder à se mettre en route. Elle fit arrêter la fête voyant qu'ils avaient tous bien bu et bien mangé.

Les enfants montèrent sur le tanker, la marine allait les conduire jusqu'à Vegapunk qui pourrait avec un peu de chance les soigner. Nami avait accepté la demande de Tashigi, ayant confiance en la sécurité des enfants puisque c'était une femme marine tout comme Belemere sa mère adoptive.

Une fois tous les enfants à bord les hommes du G5 se positionnèrent dos aux pirates et levèrent des panneaux pour empêcher les enfants de voir l'équipage pirate. Au plus grand désarroi des enfants qui voulaient les voir.

L'équipage ayant vu les enfants montés à bord et sachant qu'ils étaient en sécurité commencèrent à se diriger vers le Sunny, Law venant avec eux pour la plus grande surprise de Zoro.

Ils entendirent les marines dirent de mauvaises choses à propos des pirates et des bonnes choses pour les marines. Tashigi leur demanda d'arrêter et un des gars répondit que si ils ne disaient pas ce genre de chose à propos des Chapeaux de Paille des hors la lois alors ils allaient les aimer. Luffy était mort de rire en entendant ça et ils pouvaient voir que Smoker était exaspéré. Mais finalement le G5 arrêta et les enfants purent leur dire au revoir.

"Grands frères, grandes sœurs merci pour nous avoir sauvé. Quand on sera grand on deviendra des pirates." les enfants dirent pour la plus grande horreur des marines

"Oh je crains que nous ayons corrompu la prochaine génération." Liana

"Ouais, mais bon ce sont des bons gosses. Je commençais à m'attacher." Gin

Ils montèrent ensuite à bord et prirent la route. Il était temps d'expliquer à tout le monde à propos de l'alliance et du plan que Law avait par rapport à César qui était aussi avec eux.

* * *

"Nous sommes dans une alliance pour défaire un Empereur ?" presque tout l'équipage hurla

"Un empereur hein, ça sonne bien." Zoro

"Il y a rien de bien là dedans." Usopp

"Attendez on se calme. Luffy tu es vraiment entré dans une alliance avec un type inconnu ou presque ?" Usopp

"Ouais, on est dans une alliance maintenant notre équipage et celui de Traffy-guy. Donc on est tous amis." Luffy dit en passant un bras autour des épaules de Law

Usopp tenta ensuite de voter contre et Liana intervint.

"Ça suffit Usopp, on a pas le temps pour ça ou pour vos histoires. On est dans le Nouveau Monde maintenant et les choses sont différentes qu'avant. Dans le Nouveau Monde tu as que trois options : te soumettre à un des Empereurs, te faire tout petit ou tenter de battre les Empereurs. On a jamais été du genre pour les deux premiers ne reste que la troisième option. En plus je vous rappelle que Luffy veut devenir le roi des Pirates et c'est pas en se laissant taper dessus ou intimider par les Empereurs qu'on pourra y arriver.

Tu veux voter sur l'alliance Usopp, tu oublie mais sache que avec ou sans l'alliance on affrontera les Empereurs mais vu leur puissance vaut mieux éviter de le faire seul.

A propos de l'alliance c'est fait, notre capitaine c'est déjà engagé et nous avec. Donc vous arrêtez vos conneries, pour qu'on puisse discuter du plan." Liana

Après la tirade un silence tomba sur l'équipage tous réfléchissaient sur ce qu'avait dit une des lieutenants de leur navire.

En voyant César, Liana se tourna ensuite vers lui.

"Quand à toi : je veux que ce soit très clair dans ta tête de supposé génie. Tu es sur ce bateau, tu as intérêt à te tenir tranquille parce que oui on a besoin de toi en vie mais rien ne m'empêche de te faire payer chaque action que tu as faite contre chaque enfant, ainsi que toutes les manipulations que tu as réalisé contre tes anciens hommes. Alors tu te tais, et tu te fais oublier sinon ton passage chez nous sera beaucoup moins agréable. Compris ?" Liana

César se contenta hocher la tête terrorisé.

La jeune femme sentit ensuite Chopper à côté d'elle, elle se pencha vers lui et il lui donna un médicament pour sa migraine ainsi que de l'eau. Elle prit les deux avec un sourire.

Law qui avait observé la jeune femme que jusque là il n'avait vu que douce et presque inoffensive, se transformer en un instant en la combattante qu'il avait vu de loin deux ans plus tôt. C'était très intrigant.

Il commença ensuite à expliquer pourquoi ils avaient besoin de César en vie et ce qu'il représentait pour Doflamingo, il lui permettait de créer du SAD ou Smile, des fruits du démon artificiel qu'il vendait à Kaidou. Doflamingo sous l'identité Joker était un des principaux leader du marché noir.

Kaidou avait commandé une importante livraison de SAD, que Doflamingo ne pourrait pas remplir, ce qui provoquerait un conflit entre les deux mais aussi des répercussions au niveau mondial. Etant donné qu'il ne pourrait plus fournir en arme surtout les contrées en guerre.

Ils devaient trouver l'usine de Smile à Dressrosa et la détruire. Kinemon était heureux d'aller là bas il voulait récupérer un de ses amis qui avait été capturé.

Ils avaient donc une mission critique à remplir à Dressrosa, mais Liana ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir le sentiment que rien ne se passerait comme prévu, ça ne se passait jamais comme prévu là où ils étaient concernés. Mais elle sentait venir quelqu'un dans la même direction qu'ils empruntaient mais elle ne reconnaissait pas le lien. Ce n'était pas Garp, ce n'était pas Ben et ce n'était pas Ace qui est ce que ça pourrait être ?

 **Bonjour, je me doute que vous vouliez voir ce qu'Ace pense à propos du retour de son frère et sa sœur, mais je ne peux pas encore le faire. Tout comme je peux pas le faire du point de vue de Ben parce que je sais pas si Marco et Shanks ne sont pas alliés. Je dois attendre qu'on retrouve Marco pour pouvoir en dire d'avantage sur les pensées du grand frère. Désolée.**


	66. Chapter 66: En avant pour Dressrosa

Liana regardait l'équipage qui vaquait à leurs activités habituelles, avec des membres gardant toujours un œil sur César. Elle fut sorti de ses pensées par rapport au nakama vers qui ils se dirigeaient par la sensation de Law qui arrivait pour lui parler.

"Liana-ya." Law

"Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?" Liana

"Je voudrai te parler." Law

"De quoi ?" Liana

"Vaste question, il y a plein de choses que je voudrai te demander. Tu es une des personnes les plus mystérieuses de notre génération Liana-ya, et ça compte Killer et son visage masqué." Law

"Vraiment. Je sais pas si c'est flatteur ou non." Liana "Demande toujours je verrai ce à quoi je répondrai."

"Pourquoi as tu défendu l'alliance ? Tu m'as défendu devant tes nakamas. Pourquoi ?" Law

"J'ai défendu la décision de Luffy c'est différent."Liana

"Pourquoi alors ? Même quand tu as appris l'alliance sur l'île tu n'as exprimé aucune plaintes, aucunes demande d'annulation. Pourquoi ?" Law

Elle le regarda un moment avant de répondre.

"Parce que je m'en doutais." Liana

"Tu t'en doutais ?" Law

"Je ne sais pas grand chose de toi Law, mais l'impression que tu m'as donné il y a deux ans c'était que tu faisais rarement quelque chose qui ne t'arrangeait pas. Et rarement quelque chose de pas calculé. Quand tu nous as indiqué l'arrière du bâtiment pour qu'on puisse partir je me suis méfiée. Et je me suis aussi demandée pourquoi tu te donnerais la peine de changer les corps de nos compagnons... Du coup quand Luffy est arrivé avec toi pour dire qu'on était allié j'ai pas été très surprise. La seule surprise à la limite était sur notre cible." Liana

"La cible ?" Law

"Oui, je pensais qu'il voudrait commencer avec Barbe Noire." Liana "Mais je n'ai rien contre commencer par Kaidou, tant que ce n'est pas Shanks."

"Chapeau de paille-ya a dit la même chose, quels liens y a t'il entre Shanks le Roux et vous ?" Law

"Demande à Luffy, c'est pas mon histoire. Une autre raison pour laquelle j'étais pas contre une alliance avec toi et que je te dois un remerciement. Tu as ma gratitude pour avoir sauvé la vie de mon frère et de Jimbei il y a deux ans." Liana

"Comme je l'ai dit je ne l'ai fait que par caprice." Law

"Ton caprice a sauvé la vie de mon capitaine et surement la vie de mon autre frère qui aurait tenté de s'interposer pour sauver la vie de Luffy." Liana "Je tenais juste à te remercier, c'est tout."

"Comment tu as fais pour sauver la vie de Poing Ardents du poing de Akainu ?" Law

"Magie." Liana

"Magie ? Tu me prends pour un idiot ?" Law

"Non, à toi de voir si tu me crois ou pas mais je ne détaillerai pas plus. J'ai une question pour toi Law aussi." Liana

"Laquelle ?" Law

"Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il y a une affaire personnelle contre Doflamingo ?"Liana

Law ne répondit rien, ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu Law, mais laisse moi te donner un avertissement. Tout l'équipage t'a dit que ta définition d'alliance et celle de Luffy n'étaient pas les mêmes donc je vais pas le répéter. Mais je vais juste te dire ça Luffy ne suivra surement pas le plan comme tu le voudrais et il ne te laissera pas mourir."Liana

Elle se redressa de sa position contre la balustrade du navire seulement pour être bloquée par Law.

"Et toi Liana-ya ?" Law

"Moi quoi ?" Liana

"Toi, tu me laisserais mourir ?"Law

Il commença à faire monter et descendre sa main contre le bras de la jeune femme. Elle le repoussa rapidement.

"Désolée Law mais il ne se passera rien entre nous." Liana

"Pourquoi donc ? Qu'est ce qui nous en empêches ? Tu as entendu ton capitaine il veut que nous soyons tous amis. Et on saurait tous les mieux que de s'attacher, après tout on est des pirates et donc libres." Law

"Parce que Luffy annulerait toute alliance avec toi si il te surprenait entrain de me faire des avances. Et je ne mélange pas business et plaisir." Liana

Elle partit rejoindre les autres sur le pond inférieur laissant Law planté là.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Luffy rejoignit Liana sur la pelouse, elle regardait les étoiles un peu à l'écart.

"Hey Liana. Tout va bien ?" Luffy

"Oui, Luffy je crois qu'on va avoir un allié à Dressrosa." Liana

"Tu crois ? Qui ?" Luffy

"J'en sais pas plus, je sais juste que quelqu'un avec qui j'ai un lien est environ dans cette direction et qu'on se rapproche de cette personne." Liana

"Tu sais pas qui ?" Luffy demanda en fronçant les sourcils

"Non, je sais que c'est pas pépé, que c'est pas Ace ou Ben. Après j'en sais pas plus." Liana

"On verra bien, ne t'en fais pas. Tout ira bien." Luffy dit en passant un bras autour de ses épaules

"A tes ordres capitaine."Liana dit les faisant exploser de rire

"On a pas trop pu parler depuis qu'on s'est retrouvé." Luffy

"Non Lu, mais c'est pas grave." Liana

"Si t'es ma sœur je devrais passer plus de temps avec toi." Luffy

"On a été un peu pris par les événements c'est rien, ça arrive." Liana

"Tu penses quoi de l'alliance ?" Luffy

"C'est une bonne idée si on veut s'en prendre à un empereur on pourra pas le faire seul. Law a l'air d'être un tacticien donc si on fout pas tout ses plans en l'air ça peut fonctionner." Liana

"Vraiment, t'es d'accord ?" Luffy

"Oui ma seule surprise a été la cible, comme je l'ai dit à Law tout à l'heure, je pensais que tu voudrais t'en prendre à Barbe Noire en premier."Liana

"J'en ai envie crois moi, mais c'est quelque chose qu'on doit prévoir avec Ace, et ce mec est vraiment dangereux je le sais. Si il a battu Ace une fois. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé après que j'ai craqué il y a deux ans." Luffy "Et comment tu as fait pour nous protéger ?"

"Lu.." Liana

"Je veux savoir. Je t'en prie." Luffy

"J'ai été blessé comme tu le sais, mais ce n'était rien. J'avais réussi à utiliser ma magie pour vous protégez tout les deux. Mes émotions et mon désir de vous protéger ont réussi à accomplir cela. Mais j'étais pas gravement blessée. Ace a voulu affronter Aikanu mais je l'en ai empêché." Liana

"Pourquoi ?" Luffy

"Il en était pas capable, Aikanu arrivait à le provoquer trop facilement et après son temps à Impel Down il était trop amoché. Alors je l'ai envoyer voler pour qu'il soit avec les hommes de Barbe Blanche, ses nakamas. J'ai combattu Aikanu mais j'ai perdu, il a manqué de me tuer. J'ai eu de la chance. Barbe Blanche a stoppé Aikanu avant qu'il puisse m'achever et Marco m'a tiré de là pour me ramener près d'Ace. J'ai passé le reste de la bataille debout supporté par Ace."Liana

"Je vois pas Ace accepter ça facilement. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?" Luffy

"Parce que en cas où tu étais inquiet et que tu lisais le journal, toi ou les autres d'ailleurs si on me voyait partir sur mes jambes c'était meilleur signe que l'inverse. Barbe Noire est apparu ensuite et a tué Barbe Blanche et a réussi à voler son pouvoir de fruit du démon. Apparemment son fruit des ténèbres lui donne des capacités particulières. Kobby a ensuite tenté d'arrêter la guerre, vu que Barbe Blanche était mort c'était surtout ça le but de la marine. Akainu allait le tuer mais Shanks est arrivé et lui a sauvé la vie.

Il a réussi à arrêter la guerre et on est tous parti." Liana

"Ensuite ?" Luffy

"J'étais inconsciente un moment, mon corps était pas trop coopératif, mais bon j'ai rencontré les amis d'Ace et j'ai passé du temps avec lui et Ben. J'ai quitté Ace quand j'ai vu ta marque, ce que tu nous demandais de faire. Shanks m'a déposé à l'archipel sur lequel j'avais atterri et j'y suis resté pendant deux ans." Liana

"Je dois un merci à pas mal de personne pas vrai ?" Luffy

"Oui, mais moi aussi t'en fais pas." Liana

"Comment allait Ace quand tu es parti ?" Luffy

"Physiquement, en pleine forme. Mentalement moyen. J'espère que j'ai réussi à le sortir de sa culpabilité, il était triste, Barbe Blanche était son père à ses yeux. Mais pour le plus gros il avait l'air d'aller bien." Liana

"Tu le sens dans tes liens ?" Luffy

"Oui mais c'est pas clair." Liana

"Comment ça se fait ?" Luffy

"Je pense que la distance joue un rôle important, je ressens la même chose pour pépé et Ben."Liana

"D'accord." Luffy

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

"Je crois que je me pardonnerai jamais d'avoir craqué comme j'ai fait."Luffy

"Tu sais j'ai été choqué que tu le fasses pas plus tôt, je crois que tu réalises pas vraiment à quel point tu as poussé ton corps Luffy. La plupart des gens seraient morts à ta place, toi tu as continué à avancer. Sois fier de ce que tu as réussi à accomplir malgré tes blessures." Liana

"Tu as du me protéger." Luffy

"Tu l'as dit quand tu te battais contre Arlong, tu as besoin de tes compagnons, Luffy je suis ta sœur oui, mais je suis aussi une des tes lieutenants. Tu veux me protéger je le sais, mais tu dois comprendre que je veux la même chose. Oui j'ai été blessé, mais je ne le regrette pas une seule seconde. Parce que cette marque est la preuve que j'ai réussi à sauver la vie d'Ace et la tienne. Je le referai sans une once d'hésitation." Liana

"Tu es différente, comme si tu avais trouvé la paix." Luffy remarqua "Il y avait toujours une sorte d'ombre dans tes yeux avant mais là elle y est plus. Il s'est passé quoi durant ces deux ans ?"

"J'en ai appris un peu plus sur mes parents. Je m'étais toujours posé beaucoup de questions et maintenant j'ai des réponses. Je t'expliquerai quand cette situation avec Doflamingo sera réglée d'accord ?"Liana

"Ca marche, mais je te le rappellerai." Luffy

"Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi frangin." Liana dit avec un sourire

Aucun des deux n'ajouta quoi que ce soit. Il n'y avait rien à dire, ils profitaient juste de ce moment de calme sachant que ce serait le dernier avant un moment.

* * *

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à monter la garde au cas où Doflamingo enverrait des gens pour venir récupérer César. Les choses furent assez calmes si on oubli Kinemon qui se mit à attaquer Zoro à propos d'un de sabres. Ainsi qu'apparemment Momonosuke était un pervers.

Liana fut intriguée en voyant la réaction de Kinemon, Brook et Sanji quand ils apprirent qu'il prenait un bain avec Robin. Elle était en effet surprise par la réaction de Kinemon envers son fils, pas qu'il soit un pervers ça ils l'avaient déterminé un peu plus tôt. Non mais son attitude par rapport à Momonosuke était suspecte, elle se dissimula donc de façon à ce que l'enfant ne puisse pas la voir et elle eut la confirmation qu'elle voulait.

Le petit était aussi un pervers, Nami et Robin refuseraient de le reconnaître. Elle se jura donc juste d'être prudente.

Elle était sur le pont, se préparant pour la nuit de veille quand Robin vint la rejoindre avec un livre.

"Liana je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'entendre ta conversation avec Smoker tout à l'heure." Robin

"Tu veux plutôt dire que tu n'as pu te retenir d'espionner non ?" Liana demanda avec un sourire amusé

"Comme tu préfères, mais bon j'avais une petite question." Robin

"Oui ?" Liana

"Quand tu as donné le nom des marines que tu respectais. Tu as parlé d'Aokiji et Kizaru, pourquoi ?" Robin

"Aokiji est quelqu'un qui comprends le terme de justice, il sait penser pour lui même sans suivre les ordres comme un toutou. Pour Kizaru c'est un peu plus compliqué. Je respecte son pouvoir et sa force. Je l'ai vu se battre à deux reprises contre nous et à Marine Ford. C'est un bon combattant et ça je le respecte et il m'a fait voir aussi que je devais être plus forte. Après je le respecte pas plus que comme un combattant." Liana

"Akainu ?" Robin

"Je le méprise, c'est un monstre sans cœur. Et c'est une des choses pour lesquelles je ne pardonnerai jamais totalement notre grand père. Qu'il m'ait fiancé à ce monstre et qu'il se soit opposé à nous quand on voulait sauver Ace." Liana

Voyant que son amie était en train de s'énerver, Robin décida de changer de sujet sur la littérature. Elles discutèrent un moment avant que Robin et Nami aillent se coucher avec Momonosuke. Elles ainsi que Luffy, Brook et Zoro dormirent sans problème.

Les autres passèrent la nuit dans un état plus ou moins calme, Usopp et Chopper étant ceux qui étaient totalement paniqués.

* * *

Finalement l'aube se leva et avec elle le journal du matin. Où ils trouvèrent ce qu'ils voulaient, Doflamingo avait résigné de son poste comme Shichibukai et roi de Dressrosa.

"Je pense que c'est étrange que tout se passe aussi bien." Franky

"T'es pas le seul, il y a quelque chose de louche." Gin

"Non c'est bien, c'était sa seule option." Law

"Mais pourquoi il y a nos visages aussi ?" Luffy

Cela attira leur attention sur le journal où il y avait bien les avis de recherches de Luffy et Law ainsi que les nouvelles de leur alliance.

"C'était prévisible, Smoker et Doflamingo étaient au courant." Liana "Il n'y avait aucun moyen que les journaux n'en parlent pas."

Il y avait en plus de la leur une autre alliance concernant Hawkins, Apoo et Kid. Mais comme le disait Law ce n'était pas leurs affaires, ils devaient se concentrer sur leur plan, il était temps d'appeler Doflamingo.

"C'est moi .. J'ai résigné des Shichibukai." Doflamingo répondit

"Allo, c'est Monkey D Luffy, je suis l'homme qui deviendra le seigneur des pirates." Luffy dit en se faisant frapper par Usopp pour qu'il se la ferme mais en vain "Hey Mingo t'es le stupide boss de César ? Ce mec a causé toute sorte de problèmes pour Barbe Brune et les enfants. Nous allons te rendre César parce que c'était la promesse mais si tu essai encore comme ça de nouveau je te ferai ta fête à toi aussi."

"Luffy au Chapeau de Paille, ça fait deux ans que ton frère a manqué de mourir, ta soeur a failli subir la même chose d'ailleurs. Et puis tu as disparu, juste comme ça. Qu'est ce que tu faisais et où ?" Doflamingo

"C'est hors de question que je te dise quelque chose comme ça." Luffy

"Fu fu fu, je voulais vraiment te rencontrer, j'ai quelque chose que je suis sûr que tu veux." Doflamingo

Luffy se mit à rêver de viande et Law récupéra l'escargophone, ils conclurent le deal, l'endroit où faire l'échange et le quand. Ils avaient huit heures avant la rencontre avec Doflamingo. Une fois qu'il eut raccroché Sanji fit remarquer qu'ils avaient pas précisé qu'il ne devait pas emmener d'homme.  
C'est là que Law dit que le plan avec César était juste une diversion pour qu'ils puissent aller à Dressrosa et trouver puis détruire l'usine de Smile.

Luffy déclara ensuite que ça allait être amusant et qu'il avait hâte d'y être mais quand Law tenta de parler de leur plan, il fut ignoré en faveur du petit déjeuner.

"J'ai faim. Sanji il y a quoi pour le petit déjeuner ?" Luffy

"Sandwiches." Sanji

"J'en veux un à la barbe à papa. " Chopper

"Juste du thé pour moi." Robin

"J'aime pas vraiment le pain." Law se surprit à dire

"Tout va bien Law ?" Gin

"Ouais, je suis juste choqué par .." Law

"On met à l'aise facilement. Viens Luffy ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à manger lorsqu'il a faim. Surveille ton assiette."Gin

* * *

Ils étaient à table mangeant quand Kinemon leur parla de ce qui lui était arrivé, pour être séparé de Kanjuro à Dressrosa. Il était apparemment chassé et son objectif était Zou, et c'était l'endroit où Law devait se rendre après Doflamingo. C'était là où était son équipage. Luffy décida ensuite qu'ils s'y rendraient tous, et qu'ils sauveraient Kanjuro également. Pour la plus grande exaspération de Law.

Quelques heures plus tard et ils arrivèrent en vue de Dressrosa, ils avaient décidé entre temps des différents groupes. Robin, Usopp et Gin iraient avec Law et César à Green Bit. Nami, Brook et Chopper resteraient sur le bateau avec Momonosuke. Les autres eux devaient chercher et détruire l'usine de Smile.

Sachant que sa tenue short et bottes avec haut de maillot de bain ne passerait pas inaperçue encore moins avec ses tatouages, Liana s'était habillé plus en conséquence. Elle portait toujours ses bottes hautes mais elle avait un pantalon serré marron, elle portait ensuite un T Shirt dos nu vert clair et un gilet blanc. Elle pourrait ainsi avoir accès à tout ses tatouages facilement, ainsi que ses armes, comme le gilet était long il cachait facilement les poignards qu'elle avait à la ceinture. Son sabre était en revanche visible mais elle espérait que ça n'attire pas trop l'attention après tout Zoro y allait bien avec ses trois sabres et c'était assez facilement reconnaissable. Elle avait son bandana comme foulard et son sac en bandoulière qu'elle portait en bandoulière comme toujours.

Elle avait suffisamment changé en deux ans pour ne pas être reconnu aisément.

Elle rejoignit les autres au sol, ils regardaient tous la carte de Law de Dressrosa mais elle vit vite les autres de son équipe qui commençaient à partir, elle décida de les suivre. Ne voulant pas les laisser seuls trop longtemps.

Ils avaient apparemment senti une délicieuse odeur, elle était d'accord que ça sentait bon mais pas au point de foncer alors qu'il y avait sans doute des ennemis qui les guettaient sur l'île. Sanji était au paradis il y avait des jolies femmes.

Ils venaient juste d'entrer dans la ville quand ils virent un chien courir avec le bras d'une poupée qui lui courrait après. En observant un peu mieux ils s'aperçurent qu'il y avait des jouets partout, qui bougeaient parlaient .. C'était très étrange.

Mais Luffy s'en moquait il avait faim, heureusement que Kinemon était là. Il put habiller tout les garçons en costume, sauf Luffy qui avait juste une chemise à fleurs et un chapeau noir au dessus de son chapeau de paille. Ils avaient aussi des barbes et des lunettes. Il avait aussi crée des lunettes et un chapeau pour Liana qui s'était pliée au jeu.

Ils allèrent dans une auberge et Sanji fit remarquer ensuite ce qu'elle avait aussi remarquée, le peuple était très calme, peut être même trop calme pour des gens dont le roi avait abdiqué le matin même. Luffy voulait demander à quelqu'un ce qui se passait mais Sanji le stoppa, heureusement d'ailleurs. Son visage avait été dans le journal le matin même. Il risquait d'être reconnu.

Leurs plats arrivèrent ensuite et le serveur : un jouet leur parla des fées du royaume mais c'était pas très clair.

Franky et Zoro remarquèrent ensuite un aveugle qui se faisait avoir à la roulette, ses adversaires étaient en train de le rouler. Attirant leur attention sur lui, Luffy bien sur décida de s'en mêler et d'aider l'aveugle, disant la véritable couleur, celle sur laquelle l'homme avait parié.

Il était très reconnaissant envers Luffy, contrairement aux escrocs qui tentèrent de l'attaquer mais avant que Luffy ne puisse se défendre l'homme avait agi, il avait apparemment un pouvoir sur la gravité. Il envoya tous les escrocs dans le vide en créant un trou dans le sol.

C'était très impressionnant. Lorsque Luffy lui demanda qui il était l'autre homme répondit que c'était pour leur bien a tout les deux qu'ils ne le disent pas.

"Pour notre bien a tous les deux ? Vous croyez qu'il a une mauvaise réputation ?" Sanji

"Ou c'est un marine." Liana

"Qu'importe .. Il n'est pas un homme ordinaire." Zoro

Une commotion retentit ensuite dans l'auberge, il manquait des choses à des gens, le problème c'est qu'il manquait un sabre à Zoro, Shusui le sabre qu'il avait récupéré à Thriller Bark et que Kinemon insistait que c'était un trésor du pays de Wa. Un jouet /serveur leur expliqua que c'était l'œuvre des fées. Fées ou non Zoro avait repéré son sabre et se lança à sa poursuite, Sanji partit après lui ne voulant pas qu'il se perde aussi, et Kinemon les suivit voulant récupérer le sabre.

Luffy voulait partir avec eux mais Franky le stoppa, ils ne devaient pas oublier leur objectif. Et les escrocs de tout à l'heure étaient des hommes de Doflamingo. Tous les trois en prirent un et le menèrent dans une ruelle pour demander où était l'usine de Smile.

Mais cet abruti ne savait rien. Quand ils lui demandèrent où ils pouvaient trouver du plus gros poisson ils entendirent parler d'un grand événement au Colisée.

"Le jeune maître a préparé un prix extraordinaire, il a réussi a créer une copie d'un fruit de Logia. Le Pyro fruit, celui du fils du démon responsable de la guerre au sommet d'il y a deux ans : Portgas D Ace." escroc

Doflamingo avait crée une copie du Pyro fruit et l'avait comme récompense pour le vainqueur du Colisée...

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **Par rapport à ceux et celles qui veulent le point de vue de Shanks et /ou Ace je ne pourrais pas le donner tant que dans le manga on n'arrivera pas à la rencontre avec l'ancien équipage de Barbe Blanche, je voudrais pas qu'ils soient ensemble ou autre. Donc un peu de patience s'il vous plaît.**

 **Voilà j'ai décidé de faire le trophée du Colisée une copie du fruit d'Ace, j'ai beaucoup hésité à utilisé le fruit de Barbe Blanche mais ça avait plus de sens que ce soit une copie donc voilà.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et de suivre cette fic.**


	67. Colysée et découverte sur Dressrosa

"Normalement un pouvoir ne peut pas exister en deux personnes différentes mais le jeune maître a réussi grâce à la science à faire une copie du Pyro fruit. Le jeune maître été un peu hésitant à le mettre comme prix de l'arène, mais il c'est décidé finalement, si seulement je pouvais le manger ma vie changerait totalement.." l'escroc au service de Doflamingo

"Si tu crois que je vais te laisser l'avoir." Luffy

"C'est vrai que Ace est votre ..." Franky

"Je le veux le Pyro fruit." Luffy

"Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu pourras pas le manger." Liana

"Tu veux que quelqu'un d'autre l'ait ?" Luffy

"Bien sûr que non. Je suis avec toi là dedans." Liana

"Tu voudrais le manger Franky ?" Luffy

"Non, je préfères pouvoir nager." Franky

"C'est un appat pour nous Luffy." Liana

"Oui ça semble logique par rapport à ce que Doflamingo a dit. C'est presque sûr que c'est un piège mais tant que nous avons cette chance prenons là." Franky

"Franky a raison, on le regretterait sinon. Et on s'est tous promis de ne jamais rien regretter." Liana

"En plus on a du business au Colisée donc allons y." Franky

"Ouais." Luffy

Ils se rendirent donc au Colisée.

"Liana la présence alliée que tu sentais sur l'île tu l'as identifié ?" Luffy

"Une présence ?" Franky

"Les liens que j'ai envers mes nakamas, non je sais toujours pas qui c'est. Tu veux que je le cherches ?" Liana

"Non, si il veut nous voir il nous trouveras. C'est pas urgent, je me demandais juste."Luffy "Ce Colisée est énorme."

"J'ai même idée de participer aussi." Franky

"Abstiens toi, on a toujours une mission à remplir je te rappelle."Liana "Et on peut pas tous entrer ça, ça attirerait trop l'attention. Sinon j'irais aussi."

Leur attention fut ensuite attirée par un jouet soldat unijambiste, il tirait sur des gens qui voulaient entrer la compétition et dès que la police essayait de le stopper il mettait son pied à l'intérieur du Colisée devenant intouchable apparemment. Quand il vit les barbes blanches des garçons il devint tout poli, puis commença à faire l'idiot pour faire rire.

Ils le laissèrent vite derrière, les inscriptions étaient presque finies.

"Hey Luffy, j'ai l'impression que c'est un show. Tu m'écoutes ? C'est important." Franky

"Il veut dire que tu dois surtout pas dévoiler ton identité." Liana

Tous les deux chuchotaient à Luffy.

"Okay, puis je avoir votre nom ?" la femme responsable des inscriptions

"Luff..;" Luffy ne put continuer

Franky venait de le frapper, il finit par être enregistré sous le nom de Lucy, c'était suffisamment proche que ça passerait sans trop de soucis, et qu'il ne devrait pas trop faire de boulettes, avec de la chance.

Ils le regardèrent ensuite entrer dans le Colisée.

"Tu crois qu'on a tort d'agir ainsi ?" Liana

"Non. Tu veux qu'une copie du fruit de ton frère tombe dans des mauvaises mains ?" Franky

"Bien sur que non, mais c'est évidemment un piège que Doflamingo a tendu en sachant que Luffy ou moi tenteraient de le récupérer. Ça veut dire qu'on peut pas compter sur l'aide de Luffy jusqu'à la fin du tournoi." Liana

"Ne t'en fais pas, on se débrouillera quand même. Allez allons nous asseoir. Je veux voir ça un moment." Franky

"Oui tu as raison. Allons y." Liana

Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le Colisée, le premier bloc entra, mais il n'y eut pas vraiment de combat, un gars masqué mit tous les autres KO en quelques minutes. Quand il enleva son masque Liana saisit ses poignards, Franky la stoppa de suite.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'est qui ?" Franky

"Un homme de Teach, alias Barbe Noire, celui qui a vendu Ace à la marine il y a deux ans et qui a tué Barbe Blanche en lâche. Ils se sont mis tout l'équipage contre lui quand il était gravement blessé. Je hais tout son équipage." Liana

"Tu ne peux rien faire, un jour on se chargera d'eux." Franky "Mais tu penses qu'Il peut gagner contre lui ?"

"Il sera furieux donc il y a une chance oui. Et je connais pas la puissance des deux, pas plus du capitaine que de Burdgess je te signale." Liana "Encore moins après les deux ans."

"Ouais, faudrait vraiment qu'il évite de révéler son identité en plus." Franky

"Ca c'est sur." Liana

"On y va ? On a du boulot à faire quand même." Franky

"Tu as raison, allons y je te suis." Liana

"Attendez je vous prie. Je viendrais aussi." Mr Soldat

"Comme je l'ai dit avant, arrête de te mettre sur notre chemin." Franky "On n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un qui ne connait pas l'endroit où se trouve l'Usine. On a besoin de trouver des gens bien placés de la famille de Doflamingo et arracher l'information d'eux."

"Franky doucement." Liana

"Attendez. Changeons d'endroit, on peut pas parler de quelque chose comme ça ici, c'est tabou." Mr Soldat

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" Liana

Il refusa de parler et commença à partir, après un peu d'hésitation ils le suivirent, sachant qu'ils avaient besoin d'information.

* * *

Robin, Usopp, Gin, Law et César étaient déguisés et à une terrasse de café devant le pont menant à Green Bit, le lieu de l'échange, leur serveur était en train de leur expliquer que c'était extrêmement dangereux que d'y aller, même en utilisant le pont de fer à cause des poissons combattants. Apparemment personne n'était jamais revenu, pas que le serveur connaissait en tout cas. César et Usopp voulaient changer le lieu de l'échange en apprenant ça.

Law leur dit d'arrêter de s'inquiéter à propos de ça, ils ne pouvaient pas changer le lieu de l'échange. Ce qui devrait leur apporter de l'inquiétude plutôt était le manque de panique de la part des habitants. Leur roi avait abdiqué le matin même et tout était comme si tout allait bien.

"Je suis d'accord avec toi, il y a quelque chose de louche qui se prépare, j'aime pas ça." Gin

Robin leur dit ensuite de se taire, elle avait repéré trois types étranges.

"Qui est ce ?" Gin

"C'est le CP 0, qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ici ?" Law

"CP, ils sont liés au CP 9?" Usopp

"C'est les plus hauts gradés de l'agence, quand ils apparaissent tu peux être sur que rien de bon se prépare ou se passe." Robin expliqua

"Ça c'est sur..." Law

"J'aime pas ça, la population calme, comme si rien ne se passait, le CP 0 présent aussi. Ça pue le piège." Gin

"Dans tous les cas on peut pas revenir en arrière." Law "On doit faire ce qu'on a prévu, il n'y a pas d'autre choix." Law

* * *

Ils étaient dans les couloirs du Colisée, et Mr Soldat était en train de leur expliquer qu'il voulait aussi la destruction de l'Usine, mais qu'il y avait des gens qu'ils voulaient sauver avant. Donc il ne pouvait pas leur donner la position, il ne voulait pas que détruire l'Usine.

"Notre plan est un qui pourrait mener à la chute de ce pays. Si vous possédez le culot et le courage de vous dressez contre Doflamingo alors je vous dirai tout ce qu'i savoir sur ce tragique pays Dressrosa." Mr Soldat

* * *

Ils se dirigèrent peu après vers le pont, le temps de la rencontre étant proche. Le serveur avait eu raison de les prévenir les poissons combattants étaient vraiment dangereux. Et Law devait économisez ses forces.

"Laissez je m'en charge." Gin dit en sortant ses tonfas

Il commença à les faire tourner de plus en plus vite avant de passer à l'attaque associant ainsi force et vitesse dans ses coups, les poissons combattants qui les avaient attaqués tombèrent facilement devant ses coups. Le passage était libre. Ils se mirent à courir avant de subir une nouvelle attaque qui allait encore les ralentir.

Gin se chargeait sans problème aucun de ceux qui les attaquaient au fur et à mesure de leur traversée.

"Pourquoi tu ne te bats pas exactement ?" Usopp

"Mes pouvoirs dépendent de mon état physique, si je veux tenir tête à Doflamingo je dois être au top de mes capacités. Ça pourrait être la différence entre vie et mort." Law

Ils arrivaient à l'endroit où le pont était brisé quand un poisson combattant se précipita vers eux. Gin tenta de se dépêcher avec les deux qu'ils affrontaient déjà mais ce n'était pas la peine, un filet le stoppa net.

Ils entendirent ensuite des voix mais ils ne voyaient personne. C'était étrange, l'île était supposée inhabitée. Les voix tiraient le corps du poisson combattant à eux, mais quand Usopp appela pour savoir si quelqu'un était là nul ne répondit.

Pour atteindre l'île, Law fit libérer César sachant qu'il se tiendrait tranquille vu qu'il avait son cœur. Ils se servirent de César comme une sorte de ballon pour accéder à la rive.

Il y avait bel et bien des marques prouvant que le poisson combattant avait été trainé vers le centre de l'île.

La végétation de l'île était vraiment gigantesque, c'était très impressionnant. Ils eurent un énorme choc en voyant un vaisseau de la marine dans la végétation, il était maintenu par des lianes. Robin leur montra ensuite un tronc qui semblait en partie trancher.

Il y avait donc un risque que des marines soient présents. Tous étaient en danger, y compris Law, avec son alliance avec eux ne pouvait plus être un Shichibukai.

Il demanda ensuite à Robin, Usopp et Gin de vérifier les alentours, pour qu'il puisse avoir quelqu'un qui couvre ses arrières durant sa rencontre avec Doflamingo, encore plus maintenant que les marines étaient sur place.

Ils se mirent alors en route, Usopp paniquant derrière eux, chuchotant et totalement terrifié.

"C'est à se demander ce qu'il a fait pendant deux ans." Gin souffla

"Oui c'est vrai, mais ce serait étrange qu'il soit tout d'un coup très courageux. Non ?" Robin

"Oui tu as raison." Gin

Ils entendirent ensuite des soldats qui pensaient les avoir repérés et criaient, les trois pirates allèrent voir discrètement ce qui se passer. Les marines avaient l'air d'être encerclé mais ils ne voyaient personne, pourtant ils entendaient bel et bien des voix.

L'instant d'après les soldats n'avaient plus que leurs sous vêtements. Robin réussit à attraper un des voleurs de vêtements, c'était un nain.

Ils coururent dans la direction où une des mains de Robin tenait le nain quand de la fumée se dégagea et les rendit inconscients.

Lorsque Gin se réveilla il était attaché au sol et ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger, il était entouré de nains. Il apprit qu'il était sous Green Bit, et une fois qu'il promit de ne pas révéler leur existence il fut détaché. Ils croyaient les gens sur parole comme ça ? Quels curieux personnages.

Ils voulaient prendre ses tonfas, il refusa de les donner et ils allaient l'attaquer. Il ne voulait pas se battre, il n'avait aucune idée d'où était les autres pas plus que de la force de ses personnages. Soudain un des nains arriva disant qu'il était un des amis du Héros.

Qu'est ce qu'Usopp avait encore dit ?

* * *

Franky avait Mr Soldat sur son dos, ce dernier leur disait qu'ils devaient se rendre au champ de fleur, mais ils devaient être discret au risque d'être emprisonné par la police.

Ils passèrent devant une fenêtre du Colisée où une jeune femme était, elle parlait à Mr Soldat qui leur dit de partir, surtout lorsqu'elle se mit à pleurer, il voulait la protéger apparemment.

"Je ne sais pas qui elle est pour toi ou ce que tu ressens pour elle, mais j'ai des frères qui sont surprotecteurs envers moi. Ils ont mis du temps à accepter que je pouvais et surtout que j'avais besoin de pouvoir me battre. Ne la stoppe pas de pouvoir protéger ceux qu'elle aime." Liana

"C'est compliqué, mais je sais qu'elle ne veut pas vraiment se battre, encore moins faire couler le sang." Mr Soldat

Après une pause pour acheter quelque chose à manger ils se mirent en route, Liana ayant fait apparaître un vélo pour rester à côté de Franky qui portait Mr Soldat et roulait sur ses jambes. Ils avaient Sanji à l'escargophone et discutaient du piège que Doflamingo leur avait tendu, ils avaient en effet appris que Doflamingo était toujours un Shichibukai, la proclamation n'était qu'un mensonge. Ça expliquait en tout cas le comportement de la population.

Ceux qui étaient sur le Sunny avaient des ennuis.

"Ils ont des ennuis je peux le dire, mais ils ne sont pas paniqués à propos de ça."Liana

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Franky demanda à Sanji en entendant une exclamation

"Liana-chan, Frankyy paniquez pas mais Luffy ..." Sanji

"Il participe dans un tournoi de combats." Franky

"Vous l'avez laissé faire ? Je t'avais dit Franky de le garder à l'oeil." Sanji

"C'est riche de ta part." Franky répondit faisant référence au fait que Sanji était avec une femme

"Et puis c'était pour une copie du fruit d'Ace, si il n'y était pas allé j'aurai pris sa place." Liana

Ils raccrochèrent ensuite avec Sanji, il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter.

Mr Soldat commença ensuite à leur expliquer les lois de Dressrosa : le couvre feu à minuit pour tout le monde et un jouet ne doit jamais entrer la maison d'un humain ou l'inverse d'ailleurs. Il leur expliqua ensuite que les jouets de Dressrosa étaient en réalité des humains qui avaient été transformé en jouet. Il y avait une terrible malédiction à cela c'est que les gens ne se rappelaient plus vraiment de la personne transformé. Les femmes ne se souvenaient plus de leurs maris ou leurs enfants.

Souvent les jouets pour continuer à veiller sur leurs proches restaient avec eux, ils parlèrent en effet avec un jouet chien qui se faisait passer pour un chien pour être avec son fils et sa femme. Doflamingo avait dans ses rangs depuis dix ans, son arrivée et son coup d'état dans ce pays, une personne qui pouvait transformer les humains en jouet.

C'était vraiment horrible. Mr Soldat leur demanda ensuite de patienter un peu, ils étaient arrivés au champ de fleur et il allait bientôt tout leur expliquer. Liana était heureuse pour cette pause, elle avait besoin d'un moment pour se calmer. Elle avait beau avoir le contrôle sur sa magie étant donné qu'elle n'avait rien qui servait d'intermédiaire entre sa magie et le monde comme une baguette par exemple, elle devait rester maitresse de ses émotions. Nul besoin de créer une explosion et de se faire remarquer. Enfin encore plus que Luffy sous l'alias Lucy dans l'arène...

En tout cas une chose était sure, c'était presque sur qu'ils allaient faire bien plus que détruire l'usine pour foutre la merde entre Doflamingo et Kaidou. Le plan de Law avait toutes les chances de passer aux oubliettes, mais bon c'est pas comme si elle l'avait pas prévenu, et qu'ils ne le savaient pas tous. L'équipage au Chapeau de Paille avait toute les chances de s'opposer à la Donquixote Family.


	68. Chapter 68: Information sur la Family

Une fois arrivé au champ de tournesol, Mr Soldat leur indiqua un passage secret menant à des escaliers. Franky s'y engagea en premier, leur guide toujours installé sur son épaule et Liana suivit. Les escaliers descendaient loin dans le sol, mais bien que Liana était intriguée quand à où il les conduisait, elle était aussi curieuse vu qu'elle sentait la présence de Zoro un peu plus bas. Comment il s'était retrouvé dans cet endroit si secret ? Il n'avait quand même pas pu se perdre à ce point non ?

Le spectacle qui les attendait au pied des escaliers était plutôt surprenant, il y avait tout un tas de petites créatures qui acclamait leur guide en l'appelant 'Commandant', il était donc le chef du mouvement ?

La salle était assez agréable, il y avait de l'eau avec des fruits, c'était aménagé de sorte à ce que ce soit confortable.

La présence de Franky n'alarma personne, les petites créatures, probablement les fées qui peuplaient Dressrosa, semblaient penser qu'il était un jouet. Et étant donné l'apparence de Franky ça pouvait être compréhensible, celle de Liana attira plus de regard en revanche. Ils ne semblaient pas habitués à la présence d'humain parmi eux.

"Ce que vous voyez là c'est l'armée avec laquelle on va combattre." expliqua Mr Soldat "Ce sont des nains qui viennent du royaume de Tontata, ils sont extrêmement forts et ils se déplacent tellement vite que ça les rend invisible."

"Pas besoin de vous justifier, on sait qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences pas vrai Franky ?" Liana demanda avec un sourire

Franky répondit avec un sourire également, en effet au premier abord Liana pouvait facilement être ignorée, mais elle était une redoutable adversaire. Tout comme Chopper, derrière son visage adorable, ou Luffy avec son visage innocent. Non ils n'étaient pas du genre à juger sur les apparences.

Le soldat confirma ensuite la théorie de Liana, sur le fait que c'était eux qui avait volé le sabre de Zoro un peu plus tôt. Mais cela n'expliquait pas sa présence, Zoro avait beaucoup de qualité mais il était incapable de suivre quelqu'un sans se perdre.

"Zoro qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?" Liana demanda dès qu'elle nota sa position, cela attira aussi l'attention de Franky, ils regardèrent avec exaspération le sabreur qui était installé devant un écran et encourageait Luffy, pour qui c'était le tour de se battre sur l'arène. Il était aux prises avec un vieil homme assez grand et qui semblait furieux, ou triste. Encore un taré, Liana espérait juste que Luffy n'allait pas le recruter.

Zoro avait un nain sur la tête, elle était bleue et semblait désespérer par l'attitude de l'homme aux cheveux verts.

"Franky, Liana vous êtes là tous les deux. " Zoro remarqua enfin

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse leur expliquer sa présence là, des nains s'avancèrent pour faire leur rapport au commandant qui était toujours installé sur l'épaule de Franky.

"Trois héros légendaires ont fait leur apparition au royaume de Tontata, d'après le rapport ils ont pour nom Usoland, Robiland et Giland. On nous informe qu'ils sont en route pour venir ici en plus ils ont des amis et des alliés pour nous qui s'appellent quand à eux : Luffyland, Zoroland, Lialand, Namiland, Sanjiland, Chopperland, Frankyland et Ossoland." un des nains nomma

Les trois pirates présents levèrent les yeux au ciel, c'était du Usopp tout craché. Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore inventé ? Dans quel pétrin ils s'étaient fourrés ?

"Bon en ce qui me concerne je pense que je suis Zoroland." Zoro se reprit en premier

"Moi c'est Frankyland, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance." Franky dit ensuite

"Bonjour moi c'est Lialand." Liana dit ensuite

Tous les nains eurent ensuite les larmes aux yeux et ils étaient hyper heureux. Normal qu'Usopp ait été cru dans un mensonge pareil, non mais des héros légendaires sérieusement.. Ces nains étaient totalement naïfs, comment ils pouvaient survivre ?

"Bon sang j'ai failli oublier. Je dois retourner au Sunny, Nami et les autres sont en danger." Zoro s'exclama ensuite

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Liana demanda

"Des gens de la Donquichotte Family sont au Sunny." Zoro expliqua

"Ca explique ce que je ressentais alors. Ils ne sont pas tranquille mais ils ne sont pas blessés." Liana analysa de suite "J'espère qu'ils pourront aider Law à s'échapper, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment."

"On doit rejoindre le cuistot pour la suite." Zoro proposa

"Oui je suis d'accord. Mais avant qu'on y aille, je voudrais en savoir un peu plus sur la family. Quel genre d'adversaire on va affronter." Liana dit en se tournant vers le soldat

"Ils sont tous très forts et il ne faut pas les sous estimer. A la tête de la family il y a Doflamingo, les autres sont ensuite séparé en quatre groupes. Un pour chaque catégorie de carte. A la tête des trèfles il y a Trebol, c'est celui qui garde Sugar, elle a le pouvoir de transformer les gens en jouet, dans ce groupe il y a aussi Jora et Violet. Violet est la fille de l'ancien roi, tous possèdent un fruit du démon dans cette catégorie. C'est l'unité des pouvoirs spéciaux.

Ensuite il y a les carreaux, dont Diamante est le chef, c'est le gang des combattants. Il y a Lao G, un vieillard redoutable, Machvise, Dellinger et Señor Pink. Ils apparaissent souvent dans le Colisée et sont imbattus jusque là.

Puis il y a l'unité commando menée par Pica, c'est les trèfles. Dans cette catégorie il y a Babie 5, Buffalo et Gladius." le soldat expliqua

"On a rencontré Babie 5 et Buffalo." Liana se rappela

"Ah oui ?" Zoro se tourna vers elle

"Quand ?" Franky demanda ensuite

"Sur Punk Hazard, les deux qui voulaient récupérer César." Liana rappela

Après des 'ahh' les deux acquiescèrent, les deux agents n'avaient pas laissé une grande impression sur les deux hommes c'était évident.

"Vous êtes irrécupérables. Tu n'as parlé que de trois catégories de carte, qu'en est il des cœurs ?" Liana demanda ensuite

"Il n'y a qu'une seule personne connue qui en fait partie, c'est l'assassin de la family. Ceux qui croisent son chemin sont laissé baignant dans leur sang. C'est un véritable monstre, il ne connait pas la pitié." le soldat expliqua " Son nom est Mario, on ne sait pas pourquoi il n'y a pas plus de membres ou pourquoi il n'en est pas le chef mais il est très dangereux."

"Okay, j'ai mémorisé leur nom et leur rang d'importance. Franky tu restes ?" Liana demanda

"Oui, je voudrais en savoir plus sur toute cette histoire." Franky confirma

"Bon nous on y va, faut qu'on retrouve Sanji et Kinemon et prévoir la suite des opérations. Avec Doflamingo qui n'a pas abandonné son titre il y a des chances que Law soit tombé dans un piège. Sans compter que les autres ont des ennuis." Liana énuméra " A plus Franky."

Elle termina vite vu que Zoro était déjà en train de partir, ce mec était irrécupérable il n'avait absolument aucun sens de direction, il n'écoutait jamais les indications mais en plus il partait toujours dans les premiers. Heureusement il avait la naine bleue avec lui qui lui criait des indications.

"Celle qui a attaqué vos amis elle s'appelle Jora." la naine expliqua

"Donc elle est dans l'unité des trèfles c'est ça ? C'est quoi ton nom, on s'est pas présenté." Liana demanda, elle tenait Zoro d'une main pour être sûre qu'il ne se perdrait pas. Cela avait fait râlé le sabreur mais il n'avait rien dit de plus, après tout c'était un truc habituel entre eux.

"Je m'appelle Wicca, et oui c'est ça, elle est dans l'unité des pouvoirs spéciaux. Elle a un pouvoir qui lui permet de neutraliser ses ennemis grâce à l'art. Elle est redoutable." Wicca expliqua

"Comment vous en savez autant vous ?" Zoro demanda

"On veut renverser la family donc on se renseigne. Mais je connais les noms et les pouvoirs de toutes les personnes importantes de la family." Wicca dit avec conviction "Mais en particulier quatre, ceux qui ont anéanti l'armée de Dressrosa il y a dix ans, Trebol, Diamante, Pica et Mario. Croyez moi leurs visages je ne les oublierais jamais."

"Il y a dix ans tu dis. Mais alors tu as quel âge ?" Zoro demanda

"J'ai 27 ans." Wicca répondit simplement

"Quoi mais.." Zoro commença avant d'être interrompu par un coup sur la tête

"Non mais ça va pas. On demanda pas à une femme son âge Zoro, quelque soit son espèce. C'est compris ?" Liana demanda exaspérée

"Oui maman." Zoro répondit sarcastiquement

Cela lui valut une nouvelle tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

"La ferme nounours." Liana répondit avec un sourire, se rappelant sans mal les discussions avec Perona

Avant que Zoro ne puisse répondre, Liana se rendit compte que le lien qu'elle identifiait comme Sanji était tout près, mais en plus Kinémon était en train de les appeler.

"Qui sont ces gens qui vous appellent ?" Wicca demanda curieuse étant donné que les deux pirates se dirigeaient vers eux

"Eux deux là bas, Sourcilland et Chignonland." Zoro répondit sérieusement

Liana explosa de rire, elle imaginait déjà la tête de Sanji si il entendait ce nouveau surnom.

Elle se reprit rapidement, ils devaient prévoir la suite des opérations à présent.


	69. Chapter 69: Rassemblement

Kinemon et Sanji leur expliquèrent rapidement qu'ils attendaient là dans l'espoir de parler avec Luffy, il y avait juste le léger soucis avec la marine, ils encerclaient le Colisée, enfin ça et le fait qu'ils ne savaient pas où était Luffy.

"Liana tu peux pas utiliser tes pouvoirs pour te transporter près de lui ?" Zoro demanda de suite

"Non, je ne sais pas où il est exactement, je risque de me matérialiser dans un mur ou un truc du genre. C'est hyper dangereux quand je me transporte comme ça, j'ai eu de la chance jusque là mais je voudrais éviter de le tenter si il y a un autre moyen."Liana expliqua

Elle se rappelait sans problème les descriptions, plus que graphique parfois de ce qui pouvait arriver en cas de problème lors des téléportations. Et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de laisser une jambe derrière elle. Elle savait très bien qu'elle avait eu énormément de chance deux ans auparavant, si elle était tombée à l'eau...

"Donc il faut qu'on trouve un moyen d'entrer, mais aussi qu'on aille aider Nami chérie et les autres." Sanji résuma

"Je pense pas qu'on ait trop à s'en faire pour eux, pas si le problème est juste Jora. Je ne dit pas qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse mais nous ne devons pas oublier qu'on a tous bien progressé durant ces deux ans. Je pense qu'ils sont bien plus que capable de se défendre. Le problème c'est leur destination Green Bit. Law est là bas, mais on sait que Usopp, Robin et Gin sont avec les nains, donc il n'a pas de renfort immédiat. Et c'était un piège tendu par Doflamingo." raisonna Liana

"Tu penses à quoi ?" Zoro demanda

"Que si Doflamingo n'a pas vraiment quitté son poste de Grand Corsaire alors il a probablement le soutien de la marine, et dans ce cas le plan de Law tombe à l'eau." Liana expliqua

"Et donc ceux à bord du Sunny risque d'affronter Doflamingo." termina Zoro

"Exactement." Liana confirma

"J'y vais." Sanji dit de suite

"Pourquoi toi Sourcilland ?" Wicca demanda avec un air innocent

Liana dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire, le problème était sérieux. Sanji réussit, avec un énorme tic au front à répondre.

"D'abord je me faisais du soucis pour Nami chérie avant toi et à tous les coups c'est pas ta tronche qu'elle a envie de voir mais la mienne alors j'y vais un point c'est tout." Sanji dit en regardant Zoro

"T'étais pas supposé aussi être dans le groupe de garde du Sunny ?" Liana questionna

"Je dois avouer qu'à l'idée de voir le pays de la passion je me suis un peu perdu." reconnut Sanji

"Vas y donc et lâche moi." Zoro lui dit, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'y aller, il était juste prêt à le faire si c'était nécessaire

Sanji donna ensuite à Kinemon le plan de la maison des jouets pour que le samourai puisse retrouver son ami qui était retenu prisonnier, c'était apparemment Violet qui lui avait donné. Il confia ensuite à Liana un escargophone pour contacter le Sunny une fois qu'ils seraient avec Luffy, ils devaient prévoir la suite après tout et c'était une décision collective. Une chose était sûre le plan de Law avait été anéanti.

Après le départ du cuisinier, les quatre : trois pirates et Wicca qui était cachée dans le haut de Zoro, se retrouvèrent devant le Colisée, ils devaient trouver un moyen pour rentrer et trouver le capitaine sans se faire trop remarquer.

"C'est pas tout ça mais comment on fait pour trouver Luffy ?" Zoro demanda aux autres

"Je ne sais point, c'est la raison pour laquelle je reste planté là. Toutes les entrées sont closes et faute de garde point de renseignement à glaner. Il serait raisonnable d'éviter tout coup d'éclat, j'ai frôlé l'arrestation un peu plus tôt." Kinemon dit calmement

Liana ne voulait même pas envisager ce que le samourai avait bien pu faire, il ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup de connaissance sur le monde actuel, hors de son pays et de ses traditions. En plus il était un pervers, non il ne valait mieux pas savoir.

"Bon, donc j'éclate la grille." Zoro dit normalement

Pourquoi, pourquoi elle était toujours avec des tarés ? Ah oui elle était dans l'équipage de Luffy. Et elle était loin d'être saine d'esprit, est ce que c'était parce qu'elle était dans son équipage en tant que conséquence ou justement la raison de son entrée ?

Enfin bon c'était pas le moment.

"Que viens je de dire ? Point de coup d'éclat." Kinemon hurla

"Alors je la tranche discretos." Zoro suggéra totalement sérieusement

"Ça suffit vous deux." Liana coupa avant qu'ils ne puissent continuer leur discussion stupide "Zoro on ne tranche pas la grille, on va se faire remarquer sinon. Le problème c'est que tout mes moyens pour passer un message sont pas des plus discrets et selon où il est ça peut poser problème."

Ils durent arrêter leur discussion, qui n'allait nulle part, lorsqu'ils entendirent des pleurs. Ça venait de l'intérieur du Colisée, à l'une des ouvertures et derrière les barreaux un homme au cheveux verts, avec un manteau violet/bordeaux et un tatouage sur la poitrine était en larme.

"Oh Monsieur Zoro, Mademoiselle Liana." il pleurait

"Serait ce là une connaissance ?" Kinemon demanda perplexe

"Non, je crois pas en tout cas. Liana ?" Zoro demanda, Liana faisait plus attention aux gens qu'ils rencontraient en général là où Zoro ne faisait l'effort de se rappeler que ceux qui pouvaient être un danger pour l'équipage

"Jamais vu." Liana nia de suite, un gars aux cheveux verts autre que Zoro elle s'en serait rappelé

"C'est qui ce débile alors ?" Zoro demanda agacé par le type qui continuait à pleurer "Liana qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" la jeune femme avait vacillé

"C'est rien. Sanji a rejoint les autres. Je sais pas ce qui c'est passé mais ils ont eu des ennuis." Liana dit en retrouvant son équilibre après s'être appuyé sur le bras du sabreur

Zoro l'observa un moment, s'assurant qu'elle allait bien et que ce n'était pas un mensonge avant d'acquiescer.

"Bon, à nous de trouver Luffy maintenant. Ce type peut peut être nous être utile."Zoro affirma avant de se tourner vers le gars qui pleurait encore "Hey toi, on aurait une question à te poser. Tu m'entends ? Je te parle à toi qui est au premier étage. J'ai un truc à te demander, c'est important."

Le type était dos à eux et il ne leur répondait pas, au plus grand agacement de Zoro qui était en train de s'énerver.

"Je suis tellement content que je ne peux pas m'arrêter de pleurer." ils entendirent le gars hurler

"Génial il est taré." Liana souffla

"Quel comportement on ne peut plus étrange, de qui s'agit il ?" Kinemon demanda

"Hey toi, on aimerait entrer dans le Colisée tu sais comment faire ? Toutes les entrées sont bloquées. Tu connaîtrais pas un autre moyen par hasard."Zoro tenta de nouveau

Cela eut simplement pour effet de le faire se retourner, il était en train de plaqué son visage entre les barreaux, et il continuait à pleurer.

"Je suis content d'avoir pris la mer, c'est la meilleure décision que j'ai prise." il hurla ensuite en levant les bras

"Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?" Zoro demanda de plus en plus perdu

"Il semblerait que quelque chose l'ait mis en joie." Kinemon supposa

"Je suis ravie pour lui mais il pourrait nous répondre quand même." soupira Liana, ils perdaient du temps

"Tu m'entends ? Calme toi deux secondes, tu pourrais nous dire comment .." Zoro commença mais le type se remit à parler

"T'aurais du voir Grand Zoro, et toi aussi Belle Liana, Luffy était absolument incroyable, c'était extraordinaire." le type dit en pleurant toujours

"Comme c'est curieux, si mon ouïe ne me joue point de tour je crois bien avoir entendu prononcer vos noms et celui de Luffy." Kinemon dit surpris

"J'ai entendu ça aussi." Liana confirma

"Comment sait il qui nous sommes ?Vous aurait il déjà rencontré ? C'est très bizarre." Kinemon continua

"On n'est pas trop difficile à reconnaître, mais c'est quand même étrange." ajouta Liana

"Je crois pas l'avoir rencontré et Liana le reconnait pas." Zoro dit fermement

"Vous, vous, vous êtes les capitaines en second." le type hurla ensuite

"Quoi ? Les capitaines en seconds ? Je peux savoir ce que tu racontes ?" Zoro demanda

"Vous êtes bien Mr Zoro n'est ce pas ? Le bras droit de Mr Luffy, le chasseur de pirate. Et vous vous êtes bien Madame Liana, la sœur de Mr Luffy, la danseuse mystique ?"le type demanda ensuite

"On dirait que vos couvertures viennent de voler en éclat." remarqua Kinemon

"Bon écoute moi bien, je suis pas Zoro et c'est pas Liana." tenta Zoro

"Pas la peine de le cacher, je sais tout. Je sais aussi que Mr Luffy se fait appeler Lucy depuis qu'il est là et il participe au tournois en ce moment, ça aussi je le sais." le type ajouta ensuite

"Quoi ?" Zoro hurla

"Oh non, il se remet à pleurer. Mais c'est qui ce type à la fin ? Il nous fait perdre du temps." Liana grogna

"Pourquoi pleurez mon brave ?" Kinemon demanda

"Je peux savoir comment t'es au courant de l'identité de Luffy et pourquoi tu connais nos noms ?" Zoro ajouta

"Et aussi ce que tu comptes faire de ces informations ?" Liana finit

Au milieu des pleurs ils ne comprirent rien de la réponse.

"Une dédicace siouplait." le gars au cheveux vert en crête hurla ensuite

"Une dédicace ?" Liana et Zoro dirent en même temps surpris

"Je vais chercher Luffy à l'intérieur, après vous pourrez me faire une petite dédicace ?" le gars questionna

"Tu vas le chercher ? Cool je compte sur toi." Zoro dit soulagé

"Merci beaucoup. On te fait confiance." Liana ajouta, si il réussissait ça leur ferait gagner du temps

Sauf si il pleurait toute les deux minutes, revoilà les larmes. Les trois soupirèrent d'exaspération.

"Excuse moi mais tu pourrais te dépêcher c'est assez urgent." Liana demanda

"J'y j'y.." le gars commença à dire

"Quoi jiji ?" Zoro demanda agacé

"J'y vais." le gars cria et sa morve tomba juste devant eux, gracieux, "Au péril de ma vie." il assura avant de détaler

"Pas la peine de risquer sa vie pour ça." Zoro dit ensuite

"Tant qu'il ramène Luffy et qu'il arrête de chialer moi ça me va." Liana se contenta de dire

Les larmes de ses nakamas elle pouvait gérer, mais ceux d'autrui la mettait mal à l'aise, encore plus quand elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi et que la personne chialait toutes les deux secondes.

"Qu'est ce qui fabrique ? Il en met du temps." râla Zoro au bout d'un moment

"Tu sais comment est Luffy, quand il veut il réussit à ne pas se faire remarquer. Et en plus ce bâtiment est grand, ça doit pas être facile de trouver quelqu'un de précis." Liana le rassura, elle aussi était préssée que Luffy revienne mais ils devaient être patient "Moi ce qui m'intrigue c'est cet inconnu avec qui j'ai un lien, il est dans le Colisée."

"Inconnu ?" Zoro questionna

"Oui, avec qui j'ai un lien comme avec vous, je sais pas qui c'est par contre et ça me rend malade." Liana soupira, elle n'aimait pas ne pas savoir comme ça

"Luffy approche." Liana avertit

"Ohé Liana, Zoro, Kinemon." Luffy dit avec un grand sourire et son casque toujours sur le crâne


	70. Law

**Pardon Pardon, ça fait super longtemps je suis désolée. Je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne s'écoule pas près d'un an avant le prochain chapitre je vous le jure. Merci de continuer à me lire et gros bisous à tous. Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre**

Les minutes qui suivirent l'arrivée de Luffy de l'autre côté des barreaux du Colisée ne firent qu'exaspérer d'avantage Liana, franchement Zoro et Kinemon hurlaient sur Luffy parce qu'il faisait trop de bruit, cela alors qu'ils hurlaient également. Attirant donc encore plus d'attention sur eux. Si elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils hurleraient son nom pour la rappeler près d'eux, elle aurait fait en sorte de disparaître de là pour ne pas être repérée. Un rapide coup d'oeil autour d'eux, lui confirma que c'était de toute façon trop tard, la plupart des civils les regardaient d'un air étrange, la moustache blanche de Zoro n'aidait pas non plus, autant les lunettes étaient une bonne idée, mais les trois sabres disaient juste : ' _Bonjour je suis Roronoa Zoro'_ enfin bon, ce qui était fait était fait. Se mettant entre Kinémon et Zoro, la jeune femme décida d'agir, elle leur donna à chacun un bon coup de coude.

"Vous nous faites remarquer aussi tous les deux, alors arrêtez." Liana dit donc d'un ton sec

"Je suis vraiment content de vous voir les amis." Luffy dit avec un grand sourire

"J'avoue qu'au départ nous étions fort inquiets, mais au final ce guignol au langage singulier a réussi à vous conduire jusqu'à nous. Quel soulagement." Kinémon dit après s'être remis du choc que Liana avait osé faire ça

"D'ailleurs où il est ?" Zoro demanda bien plus habitué à Liana et donc pas choqué le moins du monde, juste agacé

"Je sais pas, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il s'est évanouie." Luffy répondit en haussant les épaules

"Il a l'air très émotif dis donc, je me demande quand même pourquoi il est ainsi." Liana dit songeusement

Luffy commença à leur raconter de quelle manière l'homme au cheveux verts était venu le chercher, alors que Luffy cherchait un moyen d'aller aux gradins pour mieux voir le combat que menait une amie à lui, une certaine Rebecca, qui lui avait donné à manger, tout en voulant le tuer, mais bien sûr il ne retenait que la première partie et elle ne devait pas être si méchante. Après tout Luffy pouvait être un idiot mais si il considérait quelqu'un comme un ami, alors c'est que la personne avait un bon fond.

"Pourquoi vous vouliez me voir ?" Luffy demanda après avoir fini de raconter son histoire

"Parce que j'ai deux mots à te dire figure toi. Il y a un tournoi et tu m'invites même pas !" Zoro protesta de suite, bien sûr il se concentrait sur ça et il avait l'air indigné en plus, comme si ils n'avaient pas d'autres choses à faire franchement, Luffy n'arrangea vraiment pas les choses en rigolant tout en s'excusant.

"Monsieur prends du bon temps pendant que nous on courre dans toute la ville." Zoro continua donc

"Je suis presque sûre que t'as juste fait des allers retours, avec ton sens de l'orientation... En plus c'est pas ça le soucis. Luffy il y a des complications." Liana intervint

"Si au moins t'étais efficace, depuis quand tu laisses un vieux grabataire te botter les fesses ?" Zoro continua ignorant totalement sa meilleure amie qui en avait assez de son idiotie

"Tu n'as jamais affronté notre grand père alors mets la en veilleuse et en plus on ne sait rien de la force de Don Chinjao et au final il a gagné, c'est tout ce qui compte. Maintenant Sanji a demandé qu'on l'appelle dès qu'on avait trouvé Luffy, ce qui était la raison de notre présence et pas pour que tu lui cries dessus. Alors maintenant on doit parler avec les autres pour déterminer la suite des opérations. C'est compris ?" Liana demanda en tenant fermement l'oreille de Zoro qui grimaçait de douleur

"Je suis en train de contacter Messire Sanji." Kinémon l'informa

"Compris, j'arrête Liana, lâche moi." Zoro demanda finalement, et Liana s'exécuta, sûre que son message avait été reçu très clairement, le sabreur lui lança un regard noir avant de se retourner vers le capitaine "A ce propos Luffy, le Colisée est encerclé par la marine."

"Ahaha"Luffy dit en se curant le nez

"C'est sérieux, ne prenez point cela à la légère." Kinémon protesta de suite

"Ils doivent attendre que tout le monde sorte, fatigués par les combats et autre pour faire un coup de filet." Liana expliqua ce qu'elle supposait, si le Colisée était une zone interdite au force de la marine c'était l'option la plus évidente en plus elle doutait qu'ils aient une meilleure chance que ça

Finalement l'escargophone arrêta de sonner dans le vide et les voix des autres à bord du Sunny se firent entendre, Brook était apparemment en train de se disputer avec Momosuke pour une raison ou une autre, le musicien de l'équipage n'avait pas un grand amour pour le petit garçon, quoiqu'elle était sûre qu'il le protégerait si nécessaire, le fait était que Liana était presque sûre que le garçon était un peu un pervers et que les autres pervers à bord le savait. Robin et Nami chouchoutaient le petit et du coup il y avait des jaloux. Enfin ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, ils avaient d'autres problèmes.

"Ici le Sunny j'écoute." Sanji répondit au dessus des bruits de fond

"Salut Sanji, c'est moi." Luffy dit de suite, parlant fort pour être entendu par l'escargophone que tenait le samouraï

Nami se joignit au groupe sur le Sunny, vu qu'elle salua le capitaine tandis que Sanji demandait au docteur d'aller prendre l'autre escargophone pour qu'ils puissent tous se parler sans trop de problème, ils devaient gérer la situation en équipage et donc cela voulait dire en parler plutôt que de foncer tête baissée dans une situation qui leur échappait de plus en plus. Liana avait beau prévenir Trafalgar Law, elle même n'avait pas pensé que les choses déraperaient à ce point.

Tour à tour ils s'assurèrent qu'il n'y avait pas de membres manquant de l'équipage, Sanji, Brook, Chopper et Nami étaient donc sur le Sunny avec César Clown. Tandis que Franky, Gin, Usopp et Robin étaient ensemble avec les Tontatta et pour finir Luffy, Kinémon, Zoro et Liana étaient devant le Colisée, ou dans selon la personne.

"Ouvrez bien vos esgourdes, c'est très important on est au QG de l'Organisation Anti Doflamingo en compagnie de l'armée de Riku." Franky les informa

"L'armée de Riku ?" Sanji demanda

"Une armée de nain." Gin expliqua, ce qui bien sûr provoqua l'enthousiasme de leur capitaine

"Luffy, tu te souviens au Colisée ? On avait croisé un drôle de soldat unijambiste, pas vrai ?" Franky questionna

"Ouais, mais attends comment ça des nains ?" Luffy demanda curieux d'en apprendre d'avantage

"Bon, ce soldat il s'avère que c'est le chef de cette armée et toutes les troupes assemblées ici se sont mises d'accord pour que le soulèvement ait lieu aujourd'hui." Franky leur dit sérieusement une note étrange dans la voix

"Le soldat... mais oui le soldat unijambiste c'est lui que Rebecca voulait arrêter par tous les moyens." Luffy dit en réalisant quelque chose "Franky trouve un truc pour les empêcher d'agir."

"Mais non, c'est justement le contraire, faut les aider ces petits gars."Franky protesta de suite, il demanda d'autres informations à propos de Rebecca avant de reprendre sur le sujet qui les concernait "Ecoute Luffy, franchement le plan de Trifouillis ça ne me dit rien du tout. Pour résumer, ce qu'il voulait lui c'était ça : qu'on réduise en pièce la fabrique de Smile, et qu'on garde Doflamingo en vie pour mieux se débarrasser de Kaido, mais dans ce cas... qu'est ce qu'elle va devenir cette armée de petits bonshommes qui veut renverser ce tyran de Doflamingo, tu peux me le dire ? Ils attendent ça depuis si longtemps, on peut pas les arrêter. Ce pays montre un visage heureux en surface mais ce que je crois moi c'est que ça cache de gros problèmes. Les petiots ils veulent jeter la lumière sur ces ténèbres et pour ça ils sont prêts à y laisser leurs peaux. Ils sont peut être minus mais ils ont du courage à revendre, face à un ennemi aussi terrible soit il, ils ne reculeront pas d'un pouce. Tu comprends je ne peux pas les abandonner et les laisser se faire tuer sans rien faire. C'est aussi dans notre intérêt, si Doflamingo s'en sort on sera pas plus avancé. Luffy,... même si tu m'ordonnais formellement d'y renoncer... j'irais quand même. Je le ferai." il était en larmes, ils pouvaient tous l'entendre à ce point et après un tel discours ils étaient tous touchés. Ils n'étaient pas des héros mais laisser un pays en esclavage ou presque uniquement pour leurs propres intérêts... c'était pas vraiment leur genre

Luffy étendit son bras pour se saisir de l'escargophone, il avait l'air extrêmement sérieux.

"Franky.. Te retiens pas, vas y fonce." Luffy ordonna simplement mais avec force "Nous on te rejoint dès qu'on peut."

Le choix était fait, qu'importe Kaido pour le moment, et l'idée de l'affaiblir, ils allaient détrôner Doflamingo. Cependant avant qu'ils ne puissent prévoir la suite des évenements un bruit se fit entendre vers le groupe du Colisée, les trois garçons et Liana se tournèrent pour voir ce qui se passait, quelque chose approchait à grande vitesse avant d'atterrir dans la place, créant un grand nuage de poussière.

Cependant lorsque le nuage disparut ils purent voir avec sureté que ce n'était pas un objet qui était tombé, non c'était Law et il était en sale état. Mais le pire c'était qu'il n'était pas seule, un groupe de marine qui auparavant était dissimulé c'était à présent avancé, mais ils n'étaient pas le plus gros problème, non c'était Doflamingo qui était devant eux. Au dessus d'un Law vivant mais vraiment pas en forme.

Ignorant les hurlements de son frère qui appelait Doflamingo, toute l'attention de Liana était à la place sur le blond qui était la source de leur problème, présentement en tout cas. Elle concentra son haki de l'observation sur lui, et ce n'est que grâce à lui qu'elle put agir à temps, elle vit le coup partir, et du coup avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment appuyer sur la gachette de son pistolet elle avait crée un bouclier de protection devant Law, le même genre qui avait sauvé la vie de Ace deux ans auparavant.

Elle n'avait pas pu réagir à temps pour lui éviter l'impact avec le sol, elle n'avait pas fait assez attention pour ça, mais elle n'allait pas laisser Doflamingo tuer ou simplement blesser pour le plaisir leur allié. Malheureusement ses actions attirèrent l'attention du Grand Corsaire, qui tourna son regard, caché par ses lunettes vers elle.

"Potter Liana, la Danseuse Mystique, tu as des pouvoirs vraiment fascinants, tu sembles les avoir plus sous contrôle qu'à Marine Ford, Fufufu." Doflamingo commenta avant de s'adresser aux civils sur la place pour leur expliquer que Law était responsable pour la fausse nouvelle de son abdication du trône. Et bien sûr les civils avalèrent tout ça volontiers, célébrant son état immobile au sol, ne faisant qu'enrager d'avantage Luffy.

"MINGO ! De quel droit tu as voulu tirer sur Trifouillis ?" Luffy hurla de sa place à l'intérieur du Colisée

"Ecoute Chapeau de Paille, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, cette histoire ne concerne que lui et moi, initialement Law était un de mes hommes. Il méritait que je lui donne une leçon." Doflamingo dit avec son grand sourire

Son état inquiétait Liana, après tout le blond ne semblait avoir qu'une simple égratignure à la joue, rien de grave pour autant Law semblait presque mort, il s'était sans aucun doute défendu. Alors pourquoi Doflamingo n'en portait pas les traces ? A quel point était il fort ?

Un mouvement du côté de Zoro, attira l'attention de Liana, qui acquiesça, un simple coup d'oeil lui avait suffi pour comprendre le plan de son meilleur ami, elle ne l'aimait pas mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Ils devaient mettre Law en sécurité, ou aussi en sécurité que possible sur cette île en tout cas, au moins soigner un peu ses blessures. Et il ne fallait pas oublier que pour le moment seul Luffy avait une immunité, eux étaient en danger. Il fallait récupérer Law et se tirer, pour cela il fallait distraire Doflamingo.

Laissant Zoro et Kinémon se charger de la partie diversion, elle utilisa ses pouvoirs pour attirer Law à elle, elle le réceptionna en douceur, peu encline à aggraver ses blessures et elle allait dégager de la place mais elle fut stoppée brutalement. Pas par Doflamingo. Pas par la marine non plus.

Il était grand, aussi grand que Doflamingo même, habillé en noir de la tête au pied avec une énorme écharpe qui dissimulait le bas de son visage, ses cheveux étaient longs et il avait une frange qui dissimulait toute la partie gauche de son visage. Elle était consciente que les garçons avaient eux aussi des ennuis mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle était comme hypnotisé par le regard bleu acier de l'homme devant elle, elle essayait de bouger mais ça lui était comme impossible. Elle vit les mains de l'homme s'approcher de son visage mais bien qu'elle ordonnait à son corps de bouger rien ne fonctionnait. Les doigts vernis rouge sang et noir s'approchaient inexorablement d'elle, elle remarqua comme dans un songe un coeur sur le haut de la main de l'homme mais n'y porta pas attention, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par toucher ses tempes.

"Potter Liana, tu as l'intérêt du Jeune Maître. Nous allons bien nous amuser tout les deux." il dit d'une voix qui n'était qu'un murmure avant qu'elle n'ait l'impression de tomber et tout disparut et elle eut l'impression d'être en Enfer


End file.
